Ljós rekkr hljóđa
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Tony, père de famille modèle aimant et dévoué envers ses enfants vit dejours heureux dans un somptueux manoir. Toujours pdg a stark industrie et délégant le travail pour pouvoir elever ses enfants. Sa moitié est peu présente dans leurs vies. Toujours posséder par le besoin de boire il va remettre en questions les cinq dernières années de son existence.. se serait il trompé de voie?
1. Chapter o

**titre:** Ljós rekkr hljóđa

 **personnage:** Tony Stark

 **Disclaimers :** Tout ce qui est a Marvel reste a Marvel.

Ceci se passe 6 ans après avengers l'ére d'Ultron. Cette fic suit le cours d'une autre fic qui se prénomme _"loin des yeux."_ Mais peut se lire sans l'avoir lu, et est écrite différemment. Pour ce qui est des pairings ce sera du Stony suivit du Ironhawk.

Tony, père de famille modèle aimant et dévoué envers ses enfants, vit des jours heureux dans un somptueux manoir. Toujours PDG à stark industrie mais délégant le travail pour pouvoir élever ses enfants. Sa moitié est peu présente dans leurs vies. Toujours posséder par le besoin de boire Tony va remettre en questions les cinq dernières années de son existence... se serait-il trompé de voie?


	2. Chapter 1

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre** **1**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

\- Steve ton fils t'appelle. Cria Tony excédé par le comportement de celui-ci. Tout en habillant leur fils de cinq ans à peine.

\- Oui, oui, ben, j'arrive deux minutes. Souffla Captain America qui finissait de préparer son sac.

\- Bon à nous deux petit garnement. Reprit Steve en s'approchant de la petite bouille du gamin.

\- Ze veux un bisou. Répondit simplement le petit qui fait la moue.

\- Oh mon petit amour. Dit Steve en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui faisant des papouilles. "Ze t'aime papa." Dit le petit garçon.

\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon petit bébé. Répondit Steve le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon allez! Il est l'heure Edwin. On va être en retard à l'école sinon. Déclara le milliardaire à l'encontre de son fils. "Tu peux habiller Maguy?" Reprit Tony à l'encontre de Steve.

\- Oui j'y vais. Dit Steve s'en allant s'occuper de la dernière.

Tony prit leur fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ce dernier lui fit un énorme bisous, tout collant, sur la joue. Tony sourit puis prit une lingette et lui débarbouilla le visage avant de sortir de la chambre. Steve était dans le salon, accompagné de leur petite dernière. Margaret Maria Virginia Stark. Tony posa Edwin et prit Maguy dans ses bras.

\- Bon... Je suppose qu'on te verra pas avant un bout de temps. Souffla Tony déçu du départ de ce dernier.

\- C'est pas une longue mission. Je devrais être rentré jeudi au plus tard. Avoua Steve.

\- Hum... Tu nous accompagne à la voiture? Demanda le brun.

\- Oui. Steve attrapa son fils dans les bras et accompagna tout ce petit monde jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Bon, ma petite Maguy, on se voit bientôt d'accord? Le bébé le regarda, mais elle n'est pas encore douée pour la parole. Et lui dit juste "voir"

\- Au revoir ma puce. Répondit celui-ci en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de la confier à Tony qui l'attacha soigneusement dans son siège. Puis son fils toujours accroché à lui, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son papa. Il lèva les yeux vers son héros de papa et lui dit. " vas me manquer papa. Ze t'aime." Puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Steve sourit, il aimait les baisers de ses enfants. Même s'il avouait qu'il aimerait en avoir plus. Mais ça c'était de sa faute et non de celle de ses enfants. Tony ouvrit la portière, puis Steve posa Edwin qui fila directement dans la voiture. Tony s'approcha de son mari. "J'ai le droit à un bisou moi aussi?"

\- Biensure. Steve s'approcha et posa les lèvres sur son mari avant de l'entourer de ses bras. "Je serais de retour dans moins de 3 jours, 4 jours maximum.

\- Ok. Dit stark en s'éloignant et en grimpant dans la voiture.

\- Tout le monde est attaché?

\- Ceinture attaché chef. Cria Edwin, tout souriant.

Tony mit le contact et se mit en route pour l'école. Arriver aux abords de l'école. Edwin le savait, il n'avait pas le droit de détacher sa ceinture le temps que son papa ne lui ordonne pas.

Tony sortit de la voiture, détacha sa fille, la prit dans ses bras et ordonna à son fils d'enlever la ceinture puis de sortir. Et c'était parti pour l'école. Arriver à la grille, Edwin courut vers sa classe pour rejoindre ses copains. Tony s'avanca tout de même saluer la maîtresse et le rappella à l'ordre en exigeant un dernier bisou, ce que fit le petit.

Et voilà ça c'était fait. Maintenant, il pouvait aller faire quelque course. Depuis qu'Edwin leur avait été confié. Ils avaient choisi de quitter la tour. Vivre dans une maison, une véritable maison était pour eux la meilleure façon de l'élever. Ils avaient même choisit d'essayer de vivre comme tout le monde. Enfin presque. Jarvis était toujours présent dans toute la maison. Mais c'était Tony qui faisait les courses par exemple. Jarvis s'occupait seulement de tout ce qui était informatique et sécurité.

Edwin avait ouvert les yeux de Tony. Ce petit être avait été confié à Steve Rogers au départ. Il avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de trois mois. Il n'avait même pas de nom. C'était Tony qui lui avait trouvé son nom. Jarvis étant son premier fils entre guillemet il avais choisi de lui donner son prénom. Edwin. Edwin Robert Nathan Stark.

Pas une minute à perdre,Tony fila au magasin fit les courses et rejoignit la maison. Il passa le reste de la matinée en jouant avec sa fille, puis lui donna son déjeuner. Il mangea ensuite à son tour pendant que la petite jouait dans le salon.

En début d'après midi c'était l'heure de la sieste pour la petite. Tony profita de ce répit pour boire un café et de retourner dans son atelier. Un tout petit atelier. Rien à voir avec celui de la Stark tower. Ses armures étaient restées là bas, Jarvis les surveillait. Et il n'y avait que la dernière de ces armures qui était présente. On ne savait jamais. Il bricola quelques truc puis c'était déjà l'heure d'aller chercher le petit Edwin.

Dans la chambre, Margaret gazouillait dans son lit. Il prit la petite, la changea puis la rhabilla pour partir chercher son grand frère.

À la porte Tony était impatient comme toujours. Edwin sauta dans les bras de son père, puis ils partirent direction la maison. Sur la route du retour Edwin raconta sa folle journée. En rentrant, il leurs fit prendre leur goûter puis les petits jouaient ensemble calmement dans la chambre de Edwin. Sous l'oeil attentif de Jarvis bien sûre. Tony surfa un peu sur internet. Puis il baignit sa fille, puis ce fut le tour de Edwin. Lavé et en pyjama, les deux garnements allumaient la télé. Edwin regardait les dessins animés, Maguy quant à elle jouait calmement au sol. Tony prépara le repas. Ils mangerent tout les trois quand Edwin s'aperçut que son héros n'était pas là.

\- Il est parti papa?

\- Oui mon coeur, il revient jeudi, dans trois dodos.

\- Il est parti sauvé des gens?

\- Je suppose que oui. Mange Edwin ça va refroidir.

Le petit s'exécuta et mangea tout, enfin presque toute son assiette.

Après avoir de barbouiller Maguy, Tony la plaça sur ses genoux et se posa devant la télé accompagné de son fils qui lui fit un câlin au passage, puis ce fut l'heure du dodo.

Un baiser à Maguy, une histoire à Edwin et le tour était joué. Il était 21h et il était épuisé. Épuisé à ne rien faire pour tout dire. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un Scotch, alluma la télé et somnola devant celle ci, pour s'endormit devant elle.

Le lendemain la journée fut exactement comme celle-ci. Sans Captain America cette fois-ci. Tony avait demandé plusieurs fois à celui-ci de ranger son costume de Captain America et de passer plus de temps avec ses enfants mais celui-ci avait répondu qu'il s'était engagé auprès du monde afin de les protéger. Donc il les protégeraient, ses enfants passaient après le reste du monde.

Le mercredi fut différent puisque qu'Edwin n'avait pas école. Il profita pour emmener les petits au zoo. Ce qui était bien quand Steve n'était pas là c'est qu'il était libre de faire comme il veut. Pas la peine de l'appeler pour l'informer qu'ils étaient au zoo ou pour lui dire qu'ils ne rentraient pas trop tard ou simplement pour lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient lui et ses enfants. Car comme il était en mission pour le compte du shield, Tony n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle de son mari. Il était toujours inquiet bien qu'il s'y était habitué.

La journée au zoo fit du bien à toute la famille. Le grand air leur fasaient le plus grand bien. Le repas du soir fût calme, ils étaient épuisés autant les enfants que lui. Après avoir coucher les petits, Tony se retrouva à boire devant la télé. C'était à ce moment là où c'était le plus dur, quand il était seul sans son mari. Sans le père de ses enfants.

Il se souvint encore le jour où on leur avait annoncé que la fécondation in vitro avait fonctionné et qu'Edwin aurait une petite soeur ou un petit frère. Ils étaient heureux à ce moment là, tellement heureux. Puis presque aussitôt après la naissance, il avait commencé à accumuler les longues missions. Il était même parti plus de quatre mois d'affiler sans donner aucunes nouvelles de lui, ni à Tony, ni à ses enfants. Edwin comprenait son absence, ce gosse vouait un respect total pour son père. Il était Captain America. Il était le héros de l'Amérique. Il était son héros. Tony aurait voulu qu'il soit simplement son père. Il s'endormit encore une fois sur son canapé. Il ne se sentait pas apte à dormir seul dans un lit. Et puis en général, il s'endormait avec un verre à la main.

Comme à son habitude Tony se leva, prit une douche, prépara le petit déjeuner puis réveilla ses enfants. Il les fit déjeuner, les débarbouilla et emmena Edwin à l'école. Avec un peu de chance Captain rentrerait aujourd'hui. En début d'après midi, il mit la petite Maguy au lit avant d'aller à son atelier. Tout compte fait, il n'y fit pas grand chose. Il appella son ami de toujours et le parrain de son premier enfant. Bruce Banner. Ils discuterent un moment de leur situation. Bruce était encore plus désolé pour lui. Il avait toujours été proche de Tony. Il était triste pour son ami. Surtout que lui, était heureux avec l'espionne Natasha Romanov. Alors qu'elle aussi travaillait pour le compte du Shield. Il continua sa conversation dans la voiture en allant chercher le petit à l'école. Il raccrocha juste avant d'entrer à l'école.

\- Ça fait trois dodos qu'il est parti papa.

\- Oui je sais mais tu sais, il se peut qu'il rentre plus tard. On ne sait jamais si y a beaucoup de monde à sauver. Dit aussitôt Tony pour ne pas décevoir Edwin au cas où Captain ne rentrerait pas.

\- Oui et papa va tous les sauver. Dit Edwin en levant les mains en l'air. Ce qui fit rire Tony en voyant la joie et la détermination de son fils.

Intérieurement Tony pria pour que leur père rentre, non pas son mari mais leur père. Ils avaient tellement besoin de lui. Il les fit goûter puis ils entendirent une clé dans la serrure.

\- Papa! Cria Edwin en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Il sauta dans toute la pièce. Captain America débarqua la bouche en coeur. Tony sourit à la vue de son mari. Ça lui faisait toujours aussi plaisir de le revoir.

\- Bonjour mon petit ange. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, puis il s'avança vers Tony pour l'embrasser. "Bonjour mon amour."

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

Steve embrassa la petite dernière puis Edwin reprit.

\- On a été au zoo! Dit l'enfant joyeux.

\- Ah oui.. Dit captain en replaçant les cheveux du garnement.

\- C'était cro bien. Ajouta le petit.

\- Ça, j'en doute pas.

\- On a vu des sinze. Des lions. Des crocrodiles. Des serpent il faisait Tsssss. Papounet l'âime pas les serpent.

\- Je sais oui. Tu as eu peur toi, des serpent? Demanda le blond.

\- Non. Dit l'enfant en ouvrant en grand ses yeux. "Ils z'étaient enfermés. Ils pouvaient pas sortir. Non, non, non." Dit-il en hochant la tête de droite à gauche puis il Ajouta "Papounet la peur."

\- C'est faux, j'ai pas peur. J'aime pas c'est tout. Dit Tony outré parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Si t'as peur, Papa m'a dit. Lui confia l'enfant.

\- Mais j'ai pas peur. Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça Steve?

\- Parce que c'est vrai mon amour... Conclut ce denier en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Mouais bon, alors, tu enlèves ton manteau ou tu comptes déjà repartir? Termina par dire le génie.

Steve ne répondit pas. Il sourit et enleva son manteau pour se poser dans le fauteuil avec Edwin, Tony lui s'occupa de sa fille.

Le repas du soir fut dans la joie et dans la bon humeur. Edwin parlant beaucoup, le dîner fut agité. Steve lui promit d'aller le chercher à l'école. Tony espérait qu'il n'allait pas l'oublier car lui avait un rendez-vous à Stark industrie.

Après avoir couché leur enfants Steve et Tony purent enfin se retrouver rien qu'à deux. Ils se posèrent dans le canapé l'un contre l'autre.

\- Alors ça a été?

\- Ça va. C'était un peu chaud mais bon on s'est pas mal débrouillé.

\- Ok. C'est bon pour la natation au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire. Il commence lundi. Ajouta Tony fiers de lui.

\- Ah c'est cool. Répondit seulment le héros.

\- Oui. Pour l'instant c'est que le lundi mais le trimestre prochaine, il ira aussi le jeudi. Faudra que je vois pour une nounou. Ajouta le milliardaire.

\- Pourquoi? Dit Steve étonné par la question de la nounou.

\- Les parents doivent rester pendant les cours. Et puis je vois mal Edwin s'essuyer et se changer tout seul.

\- Beh pourquoi la nounou? Redemanda le soldat.

\- T'as oublié qu'on avait deux enfants? Tu veux que je fasse comment avec Maguy?

\- Margaret, elle s'appelle Margaret. Insista Steve qui tenait fortement à ce prénom car sa douce Peggy s'appelait en réalité Margaret. Peggy n'était que son surnom.

\- Tu m'emmerde Cap, Margaret c'est trop long. J'aime les prénom court. Coupa le brun énervé.

\- Hum... bon et la nounou alors... je suis là moi. Enfin quand je suis pas en mission. Ajouta le super soldat en faisant une drôle de tête.

\- D'où la nounou. Conclut Stark qui avait encore raison.

\- Mouais... t'as raison comme toujours.

\- T'oublie pas Edwin demain parce que j'ai un rendez-vous. Tu l'oublies pas hein. S'inquiétait Stark tout à coups.

\- Non. Je mettrais un réveil.

\- Bon, alors, on va rester ici ou tu veux qu'on aille dans notre nid douillet? Dit Tony en caressant son amoureux.

\- Je veux bien aller dans le lit. Je suis claqué moi. J'ai 14h de vol dans les jambes. Et puis le décalage horaire. ..

\- Ouais je comprend, ouais... Non en réalité Tony ne comprenait pas. Ça faisait 3 jours qu'ils étaient séparés et Steve voulait dormir.

Tony était déçu mais comprenait et puis de toute façon le principal était de dormir l'un contre l'autre ... Steve prit une douche avant de rejoindre son mari. Tony se positionna contre sa poitrine et s'endormit aussitôt sans même boire un verre de Scotch.

Tony se leva, prit une douche, prépara le petit déjeuner d'Edwin et le réveilla, ils déjeunèrent à deux.

\- L'est pas là Maguy? Demanda le petit garçon à moitié endormit.

\- Non elle dort, Papa est là. Ajouta le brun.

\- Ze veux pas aller à l'école moi. Dit soudain Edwin en fronçant les yeux et en boudant les bras croisés sur son minuscule torse.

\- Pourquoi mon coeur? Demanda Stark surprit de la réaction du petit.

\- Ze veux rester avec Captain America. Répondit alors le petit ce qui déchira le coeur de Tony. Il était bien content que son fils s'en fout de Iron Man. Car il n'aurait jamais souhaitait qu'il l'appelle comme ça.

\- Edwin, l'école c'est important et il viendra te chercher à l'école ce soir. Déclara Tony. Il? Captain America? Où son papa? Était-il les personnes au fond?

\- Ouais... Cria le petit.

\- Tu es content? Demanda le père attentif.

\- Ouiiiii. Ze l'aime. Déclara le petit souriant.

\- Je sais... et moi? Dit alors Tony jalousement.

\- Ze t'aime Papounet. Annonça le petit.

\- Oh mon petit coeur. Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Bon, allez, on va aller t'habiller.

Tony habilla le petit et l'emmena à l'école. Il passa à la boulangerie pour acheter des croissants puis rejoignit son homme.

\- Mon amour?

\- Tony...

\- Mon chéri... tu sais ce que j'ai envie?

\- Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir. Un truc pas très catholique, je suppose.

\- Comme tu es intelligent mon Capounet.

Des pleurs intrrompirent de suite leurs ébats. Tony se leva d'instinct et s'occupa de sa fille. Il emmena la petite dans le salon et lui donna son petit déjeuner. Tony sourit à la vue d'un Captain America dans le coltard et frustré aussi.

\- T'es frustré Cap?

\- Un peu... mais bon... il déposa un baiser sur le front de Maguy puis se dirigea vers la cafetière.

\- Comme moi, hier... Dit Tony en souriant. Ce n'était pas un repproche juste une constatation.

\- Desolé pour hier... j'étais fatigué.

\- T'es pardonné.

Steve bu un café puis passa sous la douche. Il revint dans le salon où Tony jouait avec Maguy à même le sol.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'en fais une drôle de tête.

\- Fury vient de m'appeler. Murmura le blond en baissant les yeux.

\- Non. Je te défend d'y aller. Ordonna le brun en se levant face à lui.

\- C'est juste une réunion. Ajouta le soldat en levant les yeux.

\- Je m'en fout ça fait à peine 12h que t'es rentré. Dit alors le génie en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tony... Souffla le Captain.

\- Mais merde Cap. S'énerva le génie.

\- Langage Tony... et surtout pas devant Margaret. Dit Steve dans le même état que l'autre.

\- Parce que tu t'intéresse à elle. Dit Tony sur le coup de la colère. Puis reprit. "Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas du dire çà. Steve n'y va pas."

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Fury veut me voir pour une réunion spéciale avec Nath et Clint, c'est à 14h.

\- 14h? Et Edwin tu l'as oublié? Je te préviens Cap. T'as intérêt d'aller le chercher. Ce matin, il était tout content que tu ailles le chercher. Il voulait même pas aller à l'école ... Je te préviens. Tu l'oublies t'es un homme mort. Cracha Stark très remonté en se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers la cuisine.

\- Tant que ça. Dit Steve en ricanant.

\- Je rigole pas t'as intérêt. Je te jure. Répondit l'ingénieur qui s'était retourné et avait pointé son doigt dans sa direction.

\- Je l'oublierai pas. Ajouta le blond.

\- Bon, je vais apeller la nounou.

\- Mais je t'ai dis que je l'oublierai pas. Hurla l'agent en colère.

\- Ouias mais encore une fois t'oublies que tu as deux enfants et que j'ai des rendez-vous. Cracha le brun énervé qui était revenu vers lui. "Je bosse moi aussi. Je suis PDG d'une multinationale. J'y suis peut-être pas tous les jours mais j'y bosse de temps en temps." Dit Tony en faisant demi tour et en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

Steve fuit dans la chambre et défit son sac, Tony quant à lui, se mit à faire le ménage, c'était soit ça ou picoler. Et comme, il ne pouvait pas compter sur Steve pour s'occuper de sa fille, i' opta pour le ménage. Il contacta la nounou pour lui demander de garder Maguy le temps que Steve revienne, puis il prépara le déjeuner. Ils mangèrent dans le silence puis Tony se prépara pour aller à Stark industrie. Dans la voiture, il lança une dernière commande.

\- Jarvis?

\- Oui sir.

\- Bloc note. N'oublie pas ton fils Cap!! Envoie le à 16h.

\- Sur le starkphone de monsieur Stark?

\- Oui.

\- Bien sir.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, mais il préférait tout de même prendre des précautions. Arrivé à Stark Industrie, il prit tout de suite ses clients en rendez-vous. Ses pensées étaient tout de même concentrées sur Cap et Edwin. Il regarda sans cesse l'horloge et avait peur que l'école l'appelle pour lui dire que personne n'était venu chercher Edwin. Car oui c'était déjà arrivé... Son coeur rata un battement lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner et où le nom de Capounet s'afficha. Il regarda l'horloge 16h, il décrocha.

\- Tony.

\- Cap, non.

\- Je... je suis encore en réunion là. Je pense que...

\- Ok, je vais chercher notre fils puisque toi t'en es pas capable.

\- Tony...

Tony raccrocha et appela directement Pepper.

\- Pepper?

\- Oui Tony.

\- Je peux pas rester, j'ai un souci.

\- Ah... pas trop grave?

\- Non... je dois aller chercher Edwin c'est tout.

\- Ok... je prendrais tes rendez-vous vas-y et embrasse le pour moi et ma filleule aussi.

\- Ok merci, je le ferais.

Il enfila toute de suite son manteau et fila jusqu'à l'école. Edwin repèra de suite son Papounet, il sourit puis lui tendit la main.

\- Papa est parti?

\- Non, non, il est au travail mais il n'est pas parti.

\- Il m'avait promis...

\- Je sais mon coeur, je sais, c'est pas de sa faute. Il est obligé tu comprends. Tony avait toujours préservé ses enfants. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils soient déçus de leur père. Au fond c'était de la faute Steve mais jamais il ne le dirait à Edwin. Jamais il rabaisserai Steve face à eux.

\- Hem... c'est un superhéros. Dit le petit à présent tout triste.

\- Oui c'est un superhéros. Allez vient mon coeur.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Je tenais à vous informer que les trois premiers chapitres sont les prémices de l'histoire. Elle débutera réellement à partir du chapitre 4. Je vous remercie déjà de me lire. Je vous envoie donc déjà le deuxième chapitre._**

 ** _Fin du chapitre precedent:_**

 _Tony raccrocha et appela directement Pepper._

 _\- Pepper?_

 _\- Oui Tony._

 _\- Je peux pas rester j'ai un souci._

 _\- Ah.. pas trop grave?_

 _\- Non... je dois aller chercher Edwin c'est tout._

 _\- Ok... je prendrais tes rendez-vous vas-y et embrasse le pour moi et ma filleule aussi._

 _\- Ok merci je le ferais._

 _Il enfila toute de suite son manteau et fila jusqu'à l'école. Edwin repèra de suite son Papounet. Il sourit puis lui tendit la main._

 _\- Papa est parti?_

 _\- Non, non, il est au travail mais il n'est pas parti._

 _\- Il m'avait promis..._

 _\- Je sais mon coeur je sais. C'est pas de sa faute. Il est obligé tu comprends. Tony avait toujours préservé ses enfants. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils soient déçu de leur père. Au fond c'était de la faute Steve mais jamais il ne le dirait à Edwin. Jamais il rabaisserai Steve face à eux._

 _\- Hem... c'est un superhéros. Dit le petit à présent tout triste._

 _\- Oui c'est un superhéros. Allez viens mon coeur._

 **Chapitre 2**

Dans la voiture Tony vit sa tête triste dans le rétro, il était tellement déçu par son père. "Tu sais quoi Edwin. On va aller chercher Maguy et on va faire une surprise à papa."

\- On va faire quoi? Demanda le petit garçon.

\- On va aller le voir à son travail. Lança Tony fiers de son idée.

\- Ouiiiii. Cria Edwin.

\- T'es content?

\- Oui... Cria à nouveau le petit garçon à présent tout souriant.

Il passa la troisième et fila à la maison pour chercher la petite avant de se précipiter au shield avant que celui ci ne parte.

Tony s'arrêta devant le shield puis se tourna vers son fils.

\- Bon... tu me donnes la main Edwin. C'est dangereux Ici d'accord? Ce n'est pas pour les enfants. Je peux te faire confiance?

\- Oui. Le pirate, il est là? Demanda le petit.

\- Sûrement. Répondit Tony qui se doutait que le pirate n'était autre que le directeur du Shield.

\- Et maraine? Demanda alors Edwin.

\- Oui... Dit-il en sortant la petite de son siège.

\- Et parain?

\- Non. Répondit le génie.

\- Et le grand monsieur? Demanda encore son fils.

\- Quel grand monsieur? Demanda alors son père.

\- Avec son gros marteau. Dit Edwin en faisant des gros yeux.

\- Oh, je pense pas. Il n'était deja pas trop là pendant les réunions avant. Alors maintenant. Il y a aura peut-être tonton Clint.

\- Tonton Clint? Demanda Edwin qui de tout évidence ne se souvint pas de lui.

\- Tu sais le papa de Nathaniel. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ouiiiii z'aime bien Nathanel. Répondit le petit.

\- Na-tha-niel. Reprit Tony en détachant chaque syllabes.

\- Na-tha-nel. Dit à nouveau l'enfant.

Il abandonna son fils avait du mal à parler enfin c'était surtout son problème avec le son "ji" que le petit disais avec le "zi". Il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller voir un orthophoniste. En arrivant, ils croisèrent ledit pirate.

\- Stark? Dit le directeur surpris en lui serrant la main.

\- Fury... Steve est là? Demanda le brun de suite.

\- Oui, il est là, on vient de finir. Il est avec Maria Hill.

\- Ah...

\- En débriefing... Bonjour Edwin.. Dit Fury souriant.

\- Bonzour monsieur. Dit le petit gêné.

\- Tu as bien grandit mon petit.

\- Vi... Dit Edwin impressionné par Fury et son bandeau surtout. Ce qui fit sourire Tony, lui qui était un moulin à parole en général là, il ne l'ouvrait pas. Clint Barton sortit au détour d'un couloir.

\- Hey Stark... Dit alors l'ancien assassin.

\- Salut Hawkeye.

\- Salut bonhomme. Reprit l'agent qui s'était accroupi face à lui.

\- Bonzour... Dit Edwin entre ses dents en baissant les yeux.

\- Timide... Demanda l'agent en regardant Tony d'en bas.

\- Pas vraiment... en temps normal... Edwin c'est le papa de Nathaniel. Dit alors Tony en se penchant vers lui.

\- Z'aime bien Nathanel. Dit alors le petit souriant.

\- Oh... faudrait qu'on se voit un de ses quatre quand j'ai les enfants biensure. Reprit l'agent en se redressant.

\- Ouais... tu me diras quand.. Lança le brun heureux de revoir un vieil ami.

\- Ok... bon je dois y aller ... on se téléphone Tony... Dit alors l'agent en se dirigeant vers une pièce.

\- Ouais à plus.

\- Au revoir Edwin. Cria ce dernier avant d'y entrer.

\- Au revoir monsieur. Dit timidement Edwin puis son visage s'éclaira. Son héros de père était là.

\- Papa! Cria t-il en courant vers lui.

\- Edwin? Dit simplement le héros, puis il le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, avant de rejoindre Tony, Fury et sa fille.

\- On a fait une surprise. Dit le petit.

\- Je vois ça. Répondit le blond souriant.

\- T'es content? Reprit le petit garçon.

\- Oui... Lui répondit-il et en se tournant vers Tony. "Merci Tony."

\- De rien... je l'ai fait pour lui. Steve regarda Tony le visage désolé. Cap embrassa sa fille puis déposa son fils à terre.

\- Bon, je vais chercher mon manteau.

\- On t'attend. Dit le petit garçon.

Tony aperçut au loin une silhouette qu'il connaissait.

\- C'est Winter soldier? Demanda t-il à Fury.

\- Ah oui, il est avec nous depuis quelques mois.

\- Quelques mois? S'enquiert de dire Stark.

\- Oui... ça va, il s'adapte bien. Ajouta le borgne.

\- Je suis prêt on y va? Dit Cap avec le sourire.

\- Ouiiiii. Au revoir monsieur le pirate. Dit Edwin avant de rire derrière sa main.

Tony voulut le gronder mais il riait tellement à l'intérieur de lui qu'il n'en eut pas le coeur.

Ils salua le directeur et ils s'en allèrent rejoindre la voiture. En rêvenant, ils commanderent un repas, firent prendre les bains des petits, dinerent puis les mirent au lit.

Tony rejoignit Steve devant la télé.

\- Elle était si importante que ça ta réunion?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Moi tu m'as pas déçu... je suis habitué.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

\- S'il ne t'en veut pas c'est uniquement parce que tu es Captain America. Mais lui ce dont il a besoin c'est de son père pas du Captain America.

\- Je suis désolé Tony.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis, c'est pas à moi que tu dois dire çà. Je te préviens Cap. Si tu changes pas tes habitudes. Si tu rends malheureux Edwin je t'en voudrai jusqu'à ta mort.

\- Tony c'est bon...

\- Non. Non, c'est pas bon. Non. Je vais me coucher.

\- Attend-moi.

\- Pourquoi faire?

Tony n'attendit pas la réponse de Steve. Il était trop remonté sur lui pour faire l'amour. Il était non seulement en colère mais aussi déçu et triste. Il se mit directement au lit et contre toute attente s'endormit directement.

Les premières lueurs entraient à travers les rideaux.', Tony était sur le côté, il se tourna pour voir si Steve ne s'était pas enfuit au milieu de la nuit. Il était là sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Tony regarda l'horloge. 8h. Il était étonné que le petit Edwin n'était pas encore réveiller. Il se leva. Et alla prendre une douche. Puis s'en alla boire un café, prépara le petit déjeuner, car il se doutait bien que l'enfant allait bientôt se réveiller. Il le connaissait par coeur. Il n'était pas un lève tard mais à vrai dire depuis qu'il était rentré à l'école. Edwin dormait plus longtemps quand il n'avait pas école. Pauvre petit garçon épuisé. Se dit il.

À peine le petit déjeuner préparé, une petite frimousse dépassa de la porte.

\- Bonjour Edwin. Dit Stark d'une douce voix .

\- Bonzour Papounet. Répondit l'enfant en se frottant les yeux.

\- Papa dort encore? Demanda le brun.

\- Papa? Papa... Ze vais voir papa. Cria soudain l'enfant

\- Va donc...

Edwin qui avait sans doute oublié que son papa était rentré courut jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Tony, lui, prépara un biberon pour Maguy. Edwin refit surface en traînant son héros de père par la main.

\- Et bien quelle tête. Pouffa le milliardaire à l'encontre de Steve.

\- Fatigué. Répondit seulement celui-ci.

\- Faut déjeuner papa. C'est important de déjeuner. Ah oui Papounet c'est vrai. Dit alors le petit.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Allez va t'asseoir mon coeur. Tony finit de préparer le petit déjeuner de la petite dernière, puis donna un café à Steve qui avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux avant d'aller chercher Maguy.

En rêvenant avec sa fille dans les bras. Tony sourit à la vue de son fils riant avec son père. Il aimait tant voir Edwin rire aux éclats surtout quand il le faisait avec son héros de papa. Tony déposa Maguy dans sa chaise puis lui donna son biberon avant de s'installer à son tour à la table.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire mes chéris? Demanda le brun aux deux autres Stark. .

\- Papa a tout cassé. Pouffa le petit.

\- Papa a tout cassé? Demanda le génie.

\- La cassé la tasse. L'est fort. L'est trop fort. Il a tout cassé. Cria Edwin.

\- Ah... Dit alors Tony souriant.

\- Il a des muques. Dit le petit en touchant le biceps de son père.

\- Toi aussi tu as des muscles. S'enquerra de dire Steve.

\- Oui et Papounet aussi il des muques. Pas Maguy. Dit l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi pas Maguy? Demanda Tony étonné.

\- T'es bête Papounet. Y'a que les nomme qui ont des muques.

\- Mais non les filles aussi. Regarde maraine. Reprit Tony en riant.

\- Maraine, elle a des muques. Parain l'a des gros gros muques. Dit Edwin en faisant les gros yeux.

\- C'est sur... Dit seulement Tony.

\- C'est quand on va voir maraine? Demanda la petite bouille.

\- Je sais pas. Répondit Steve.

\- J'appellerai parain. Conclut Tony.

\- Oui... Sourit le petit garçon.

La petite famille termina de déjeuner puis chacun s'occupa. Steve jouait avec Edwin avec ses bonhommes. Maguy non loin d'eux, jouait avec des cubes. Et Tony en profita pour aller à l'atelier.

Vers 11h, ils décidèrent d'aller manger dehors et d'aller ensuite se promener au parc.

Edwin dans les jeux, Maguy dans sa poussette. Tony décida d'avoir une petite discution avec son mari.

\- Alors cette mission? Demanda Tony sans le regarder.

\- Quel mission? Répondit celui ci.

\- La dernière. Dit seulement Tony qui cherchait son fils des yeux.

\- Je t'ai dis ça s'est bien passé.

\- Et la réunion? C'était pourquoi? Demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Une sorte de débriefing. Répondit Steve.

\- Nath et Clint étaient de la partie? Demanda Tony qui se doutait bien qu'il y étaient.

\- Oui. Répondit seulement Steve.

\- Et c'est tout? Vous étiez qu'à trois? Insista le milliardaire en cherchant le regard de son mari.

\- Oui... Répondit seulement celui ci en se tournant vers lui et vit la mine de son mari. Dépité. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tony?"

\- Rien... Conclut ce dernier.

Tony s'attendait à ce que Steve lui avouait que son ancien amant avait rejoint les rangs du Shield. Mais ce dernier ne le fit pas, ce qui énerva Tony. Déjà qu'il l'avait apprit par quelqu'un d'autre et en plus de ça, Steve semblait vouloir le lui cacher.

Après être lavés et avoir dîné, les petits sont emmenés au lit par leurs pères. C'était Steve aujourd'hui qui se chargeait de la petite histoire du soir. Tony s'occupait de Maguy.

Tony s'installa dans le canapé, un verre à la main. Steve le rejoignit peu après. Il s'installa à ses côtés et passa son bras autour du cou de celui ci.

\- Ton fils dort. Chuchota Steve.

\- Hum... Marmonna Tony.

Steve lui déposa un baiser sur la joue piquante de son mari. "Tu piques toi."

\- Je me raserai demain. Répondit celui ci sans même le regarder.

\- Ça va pas mon petit barbu? Demanda le super soldat en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Si... si si tout va bien. Répondit Tony en posant sa main sur la cuisse du blond.

\- Hum. Je préfère çà... On va se coucher?

Tony le regarda de biais. "Tu as des idées derrière la tête toi."

Steve répondit en lui déposant un second baiser sur la joue. "A ton avis? Allez viens mon Iron Man." Dit Steve en se levant et en tirant son mari par la main

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que tu m'ais pas appeler Iron Man. Dit Tony en suivant son mari jusqu'à leur chambre.

Tony entra dans leur chambre et se déshabilla rapidement. Steve lui n'enlèva que son t-shirt et vint se coller directement contre le dos de son mari. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa des baisers dans le cou. " Tu m'as trop manqué Tony.."

\- Moi aussi Cap... Dit celui ci en fermant les yeux et en s'agrippant à ses bras musclés qui entourait son torse. Tony se tourna et sourit à son Cap.

Steve caressa son visage puis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres puis l'emmena dans leur lit. Il allongea Tony et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il lui caressa le torse, Tony lui, plaça ses mains sur les fesses ferme du soldat. "Enlève ton jean."

\- Après. Dit Cap tout souriant.

\- Maintenant. Je veux caresser ta peau. Grogna celui ci.

\- Hum... t'es accroc à ma peau. Dit Captain en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Oui.

Steve sourit et s'exécuta puis se replaça sur lui. Mais Tony le renversa sur le lit et lui grimpa dessus à son tour. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps. Son cou. Sa Gorge. Sa clavicule. Ses épaules. Ses pectoraux. Son sternum. Ses abdos. Son nombril. Son aine. Son pubis. Puis il le regarda amoureusement. "Tu m'as manqué Cap... et aux petits aussi."

\- Hum... viens là. Dit Steve en tirant le corps de Tony vers sa bouche.

Ils s'embrasserent puis Steve caressa les cheveux bruns de son amant et glissa la seconde le long de son dos jusqu'à se loger sur sa cuisse.

\- Je vais pas tenir longtemps je te préviens.

\- T'es en manque à ce point là? Demanda le héros de l'Amérique.

\- Pas toi? Lui retourna t-il la question.

\- Si... si biensure que si.

Tony fut soulager d'entendre ses mots. Il avait eut peur sur le coup. Pourquoi il ne lui aurait pas manqué. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de relations sexuelle. Steve baissa le caleçon de Tony puis, caressa la peau de ses fessiers. Tony était tout excité dans les bras de Steve. Il se leva et enleva son caleçon puis celui du blond Qui souriait face à cette situation. Puis Tony lui grimpa dessus à nouveau.

\- J'ai trop envie Steve. Chuchota Stark tout excité.

\- J'ai remarqué.

Tony attrapa le flacon de gel et en plaça sur le sexe de son mari puis se positionna sur lui. Son corps reçut immédiatement le sexe de Steve. Cela faisait peut-être une semaine que son corps ne l'avait pas reçut. Mais il était bien ouvert. Trop excité. Tony s'empala sur le corps de son mari et commenca ses va et vient. "T'es bien ouvert mon petit barbu."

\- Je suis trop excité. Ça fait trop longtemps.

La respiration de Tony s'accéléra. L'extase monta petit à petit. Jusqu'à ce que Steve accéléra et s'enfonça plus en lui et lui toucha la prostate.

\- Oh... Steve... capounet.. oui...

\- Humh...

\- Cap...

Tony accéléra, ses mains posées sur les abdos de son mari. Il posa son regard dans les pupilles de son amant qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. "Cap..." Souffla Tony qui attendait impatiemment que les pupilles de son mari se rétractaient et ne donnaient le signale de la délivrance.

\- To... Tony... Soupira le super soldat.

\- Oh mon Cap... oui. .. Cria Tony avant de sentir son amant jouir en lui.

La respiration haletante, Tony se laissa retomber sur le torse de son amant. "Cap mon Cap."

\- Mon amour... je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Steve... Dit le milliardaire avant de reprendre. "j'étais trop excité..."

\- J'avais remarqué... Dit il le héros en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Une douche rapide et les deux amants se retrouvaient au lit. Tony au creux des bras puissant de son mari, la tête sur ses pectoraux.

Les deux hommes furent réveillés par un petit garçon sautant dans le lit.

\- Papa. Papounet... c'est l'heure de se réveiller... on va voir parain et maraine. Lança le petit énervé.

\- Edwin... non... Grogna Tony

\- Si ... insista le petit.

\- Non mon coeur qui t'a dit qu'on allait chez parain? Demanda alors Tony en baillant.

\- Toi...

\- Non, mon coeur, je t'ai dis que je l'appellerai. Reprit Tony.

\- Hummm... Fit le petit en croisant ses petits bras contre son torse, boudant.

\- Edwin... Papounet a raison... allez viens nous faire un câlin.

Edwin vint se mettre entre ses pères, puis après avoir fait un bisous à son fils chéri. Tony se leva et alla chercher sa fille.

Réuni sur leur lit, la famille Stark se fit de gros câlin. Tony laissa ses garnements avec leur père et s'en alla préparer le dejeuner tardif. Steve et les petits le rejoignirent peu après. Tony sourit à la vue de son mari accompagné de ses enfants. Ils étaient sans doute la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé. S'il avait sut ce que le fait d'être père lui procurerait. Il aurait des tas d'enfants. Oui Tony Stark aimait les enfants. Et plus particulièrement les siens. Les leurs. Ils déjeunèrent puis baignirent leur enfants, avant de se laver eux même.

Ils passèrent l'après midi. Dans le jardin. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Les enfants profitaient de la piscine pour s'amuser. Tony également. Il aimait jouer avec ses enfants et puis il n'avait pas assez confiance à la bouée en forme de grenouille qui était sensé empêcher la petite Margaret de se noyer.

Ils profitèrent de ce soleil pour faire un barbecue. Les enfants adoraient manger dehors surtout Edwin qui aidait son père à faire les brochettes. En trempant les morceaux de viandes dans un mélange d'huile et d'épice.

Le dîner se termina par une glace, qu'Edwin appréciaot. Ainsi que la dernière qui en avait plus mit sur elle que dans son estomac.

Une douche rapide et les deux garnements étaient au lit. Demain c'était l'école et Edwin commencait ces cours de natation il sera sûrement épuisé à la fin de la journée.

Allongés dans leurs lits Steve et Tony se prirent immédiatement dans les bras. Ils se sourirent puis s'embrasserent.

\- Je vais aller chercher Edwin demain à l'école. Lança le blond.

\- Sûr?

\- Sûr... ne lui dit rien, je vais lui faire la surprise.

\- Ok... il va être trop content. Dit Stark heureux de voir son Cap s'occuper de leurs enfants.

\- Je me doute. .. Bonne nuit mon petit barbu.

\- Bonne mon Cap.

Un dernier baiser et ils s'endormirent directement.

 ** _Pour ceux qui se poserait la question_**

 ** _" ljós rekkr hljóđa " est du vieux norrois. La langue affiliée à la mythologie nordique donc Asgardienne en somme_**

 ** _ljós, veut dire lumière._**

 ** _rekkr, veut dire guerrier._**

 ** _hljóđa, veut dire appel_**

 ** _Donc le titre est "l'appel du guerrier lumineux._** "


	4. Chapter 3

**_Fin du chapitre précédent_**

 _Allongés dans leurs lits Steve et Tony se prirent immédiatement dans les bras. Ils se sourirent puis s'embrasserent._

 _\- Je vais aller chercher Edwin demain à l'école. Lança le blond._

 _\- Sûr?_

 _\- Sûr... ne lui dit rien je vais lui faire la surprise._

 _\- Ok... il va être trop content. Dit Stark heureux de voir son cap s'occupait de leurs enfants._

 _\- Je me doute... Bonne nuit mon petit barbu._

 _\- Bonne mon Cap._

 _Un dernier baiser et ils s'endormirent directement._

 **Chapitre 3**

Le reveil sonna. Rebelote, on est lundi. Il fallait préparer Edwin pour l'école. Un baiser sur la joue imberbe de Steve et Tony fila sous la douche avant de sortir son fils de son sommeil. Il le débarbouilla puis l'emmèna déjeuner, un bol de chocolat, quelques tartines et le petit déjeuner était prêt. Tony alluma la télé, débarrassa la table puis c'était l'heure de partir pour l'école.

Le milliardaire déposa son fils puis revint auprès de son homme et de sa fille. Maguy était déjà réveillée, il la débarbouilla puis l'emmena réveiller son papa.

\- Mon amour... Dit avec douceur Tony.

\- Hummm... Râla le Captain.

\- Il est l'heure de se réveiller... regarde qui est là?

Le blond ouvrit un oeil puis ouvrit la bouche. "Bonjour ma princesse. Bonjour mon prince."

\- Bonjour papa. Reprit Tony. "Tu te lèves? On va aller préparer ton café et le biberon de mademoiselle."

\- Ham. Dit la petite qui veut certainement dire j'ai faim.

Tony sortit de la chambre accompagné de la petite qui dandinait en lui tenant la main.

Il l'installa dans sa chaise, lui prépara son biberon et le lui donnabet se servit à lui et à son homme un bon café.

Captain America arriva en se frottant les yeux et s'installa à la table. "Tu vas faire quoi cette semaine?"

\- M'occuper de mes petits démons. Lança Steve en fixant sa petite.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Tony surprit de sa réponse.

\- Oui et toi?

\- Beh... si je peux passer un peu plus de temps à l'entreprise ça serait bien. Pepper est débordée.

\- Je comprend, elle a beaucoup de travail. Si c'est Margaret qui te prend du temps. Je peux la garder pendant que tu bosses. Tu t'occupes bien d'eux seul quand je suis en mission. Avoua le soldat.

\- Nos enfants ne me dérangent pas du tout. Au contraire, je prend du plaisir à m'en occuper. Répondit le brun en caressant la joue de sa fille.

\- Ok, mon amour. Je garde Margaret cet après midi et vais chercher Edwin à l'école.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Mais oui. Affirma Steve.

\- Ok... Conclut seulement Tony surprit par son mari.

Tony Stark était sur le cul. Son mari s'était engagé à s'occuper de leurs enfants. Enfin, combien de temps ça allait durer? Il passa tout de même toute la matinée avec Maguy et Cap prépara le déjeuner. Ils mangèrent puis Tony, content de reprendre le travail, confia sa fille à son père puis s'en alla à son entreprise.

Tony sourit en entrant dans son bureau, il pouvait enfin reprendre sa vie professionnelle en main. Il n'était pas du genre à ne rien faire même si s'occuper de deux enfants à plein temps n'était pas rien. Mais Tony Stark était un actif. Il lui fallait bouger. Travailler. Bricoler.

Après avoir signé un tas de papier et reçu grand nombre de collaborateurs, Tony alla rejoindre ses amours. Arrivé chez lui, il n'y trouva personne et se rappella que Edwin avait son premier cours de natation, il appella aussitôt son mari.

Steve avait oublié, il était au parc avec ses enfants. Celui ci alla directement à la piscine, Tony prépara le sac du petit et les rejoignit aussitôt.

Il aperçut Steve, sa fille dans les bras.

\- Il est où Edwin?

\- Dans les vestiaires.

\- Seul?

\- Avec les autres parent. Je l'ai déshabillé... s'empressa de dire Steve qui suivait les pas pressés de son mari.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux accompagné de leur fille. Il repera de suite son fils.

\- Edwin, mon chéri, Papounet est là.

Il posa le sac puis sortit son maillot de bain. Un maillot de bain Captain America biensure.

\- Captain America! Cria le petit garçon en voyant son petit short de bain.

Tony confia le gamin aux maîtres nageurs, puis rejoignit son mari.

\- Je suis désolé Tony, j'ai complètement oublié. Il était en colère mais il vit le visage tendu de son mari et vraiment désolé. " 'C'est rien... je t'avoue que ça m'est sortie de la tête aussi. Ca va ma puce ?" Demanda Tony à la petite Maguy toujours dans les bras de Steve. "Tiens, Papounet à prit un biscuit avant de partir... pour toi."

\- Ci... Dit la petite.

\- On monte? il y a un bar en haut. On pourra le voir.

\- ouais, je te suis.

Le couple montèrent sur le bar qui surplombait la piscine.

\- Ne t'en veux pas Steve. Dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je les ai emmené au parc je pensais que c'était une bonne idée.

\- Et ça l'était. Je suis fiers de toi mon amour.

Le cours finit Tony s'empressa de descendre récupèrer le petit. Il essuya Edwin puis le mit directement en pyjama. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille Stark.

Le dîner finit, Edwin épuisé, Tony le mit directement au lit. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui lire une histoire que celui ci dormait déjà.

Steve lui s'occupait de sa fille, puis Ils se rejoignirent dans leur lit. Tony ouvrit la porte et vit son mari, la mine déconfite.

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir Cap. Le parc est une excellente idée.

\- Je voulais passer du temps avec eux. M'en occuper aussi bien que toi. Avoua Captain America.

\- Et si tu t'occupais de moi.

\- Hum... viens là mon petit vicelard. Lui répondit seulement celui ci.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Tony se leva au petit matin dans les bras de son mari. Il prit sa douche. Et prépara le déjeuner avant de réveiller le reste de la famille.

\- Je vais déposer Edwin à l'école.

\- Oui... Cria le petit, déjà bien réveillé.

\- Et bien Cap... Je suis heureux que tu prennes ton rôle à coeur.

\- Tu pourras aller à Stark Industrie comme ça ... et aider la maraine de notre princesse. Dit-il en jouant avec le nez de cette demoiselle.

\- Vraiment Steve, je suis sur le ... enfin tu sais... abrégea Stark.

\- Oui. Allez, les enfants, manteau.

Tony regarda avec étonnement son mari s'occuper de ses enfants, puis se mit en route lui aussi pour Stark Industrie.

Il y passa toute la matinée et rentra déjeuner. Ce fut un tel plaisir de rentrer à midi à de retrouver son mari et sa fille. Il aurait été encore heureux si son fils était de la partie. Mais c'était lui même qui avait choisi d'inscrire Edwin à la cantine. Un repas équilibré à midi. Et non quelque trucs qui traînent dans le frigo. Et puis c'était un moyen qu'il se socialise et de le responsabiliser.

Après s'être ressourcer auprès des siens, il retourna au travail. Il fixa l'horloge de temps en temps, il se dit d'abord qu'il aimerait aller chercher Edwin mais il fallait qu'il laisse son mari le faire. Ca lui faisait plaisir et son fils encore plus.

Bon, il laissa son mari aller chercher leur fils mais hors de question de rester une minute de plus sans eux. Il les rejoindrait directement à la maison après l'école.

À son arrivé vers 17h, personne. Il prépara le goûter de la famille et commenca à s'inquiéter. Il finit tout de même par l'appeler. Celui ci lui dit qu'ils étaient au parc. Tony sourit à l'idée, il était heureux de voir que le papa de ses enfants était enfin de retour. Réellement de retour.

Steve et ses enfants revinrent vers 18h. Edwin était radieux, Tony prit son fils dans les bras et l'embrassa partout, puis sa fille et lui fit de même. Il finit par embrasser son mari sur la bouche sous les yeux ébahi de Edwin qui riait derrière sa main, gêné que ses papas se font un baiser. Tony respectait ses enfants, être élevé par deux hommes était un fait. Mais voir deux hommes s'embrasser n'était sans doute pas la bonne façon de faire. Pour l'instant il était petit, mais bientôt il parlerait avec d'autre enfants et se rendrait vite compte que la plupart des autres enfants avaient un père mais aussi une mère.

Après dîner, Steve se chargea de l'histoire. Et Tony de la petite, puis il rejoignit son mari.

Il sourit à la vue de cette homme robuste devant la télé, puis se mit califourchon sur lui.

\- Monsieur Stark. Dit Tony tout souriant

\- Monsieur Stark. Reprit son mari.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- Oh... mon génie de mari a envie de moi.

\- Oui... Dit il en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime Tony...

\- Moi aussi mon amour... Dit il entre chaque baiser... puis il se leva. Il enleva son t shirt et déboutonna son jean pour le glisser le long de ses jambes. Steve resta là, le deshabillant du regard en se léchant les lèvres. Tony lui sourit puis improvisa une petite danse pour son mari sui lui commencait à se mordre la lèvre en voyant son brun se trémousser devant lui.

\- Viens là...

Tony répondit en secouant négativement la tête. Steve se leva et attrapa son brun par l'élastique de son boxer. "Viens là vilain garnement."

Tony craqua et s'assit sur son homme. Les mains de Captain America vinrent directement se poser sur les hanches de l'ingénieur. "Tu sais quoi le génie cette fois ci c'est moi qui ne va pas tenir longtemps."

\- Ah oui. Répondit Tony en lui lançant un regard langoureux." Déshabille toi Cap."

\- Déshabille moi.

Tony ne se fit pas prier et déboutonna aussitôt sa chemise, lui enleva son maillot, puis finit par presque lui arracher son jean en lui enlevant. "Tourne toi Cap."

Le Captain, qui en général donnait les ordres aux agents du shield s'exécuta et se tourna sur le canapé.

Tony commenca à caresser le dos musclé de son captain puis ses hanches.

\- Tu restes là. Ordonna Tony.

\- Tu crois que je vais m'enfuir?

Tony rit puis courut jusqu'à la chambre chercher du gel. Il rejoignit aussitôt son mari sur la même allure qu'à aller.

Tony se repositionna derrière lui et embrassa son cou en se frottant sur lui.

\- Tony... prend moi...

\- Tout de suite capitaine.

Tony passa du gel entre les fesses de son mari puis le long de son sexe et le glissa directement en lui. Steve sursauta, frémit, gémit. Tony entoura son mari dans ses bras et continua à embrasser son cou pendant qu'il le pénétrait. Les mains de Tony glissèrent sur les pectoraux de Steve qui gemit de plus en plus. Tony attrapa le lobe de l'oreille de son amant et le lui lécha.

\- Oh... Tony...

\- Steve... je t'adore mon Cap..

\- Tony...

\- Oh... je... Oh... Lança Tony dans un dernier souffle.

\- Tout compte fait c'est moi qui n'ait pas tenu longtemps.

\- Je t'aime Tony...

\- Moi aussi mon amour... Allez à la douche ... reprit-il en lui faisant une tape sur les fesses.

À présent dans le lit, Tony se réfugia dans les bras de son mari.

\- On va au zoo demain?

Tony sourit puis le regarda tendrement. .. "ça fera plaisir à Edwin. Il adore les animaux tu sais".

\- Ah oui? Demanda le Captain qui venait de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça ses enfants.

\- Hum hum... les volatiles surtout. ..

\- Les volatiles?

\- Tu sais les animaux qui volent. Ironisait Stark

\- Je sais ce que c'est un volatile. C'est juste bien rare. Moi j'aimais les félins quand j'étais jeune. Et toi?

\- Les rongeurs. Avoua le brun.

\- Ah...

\- Bon, allez au dodo. Demain on va au zoo. Dit Tony en se calant encore plus sur son mari.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Tony se réveilla tout de suite, prit une douche puis prépara le petit déjeuner. Il leva son mari pour qu'ils puissent réveiller leurs enfants à deux.

La petite famille fit comme tout les mercredi un bon petit déjeuner. Très important comme dirait le petit Edwin. Les enfants jouèrent avec Captain America. Tony lui fit le ménage et prépara le repas du midi, puis se mirent en route pour le zoo. C'était la première fois que la famille tout entière allait au zoo. Edwin avait l'air plus que ravi. Il montra à son papa tout les animaux que lui, connaissait par coeur. Puis la famille revint à la maison. Une douche et un bon dîner achèvirent leur journée. C'était ainsi, épuisés, que les quatre membres de la famille Stark s'endormaient.

Jeudi, Tony se leva, se doucha et prépara le petit déjeuner puis réveilla les autres. Déjeuna avec eux puis partit à Stark Industrie.

Steve et lui avaient convenu que Tony bosserait à Stark industrie et steve s'occuperait des enfants et quant le Cap partirait en mission Tony reprendrait son rôle de père poule. À la maison.

En rentrant au soir, personne, sûrement au parc se dit le brun. Il commencait à s'habituer à ce rythme. Il attendit tout de même impatiemment qu'ils revinrent. Il en profita pour appeler son ami.

\- Bro.

\- Tony... ça va?

\- Oui et toi.

\- Ça va... quoi de neuf? Demanda le brun.

\- Pas grand chose. Nath est en mission.

\- Ah bon? Steve ne l'est pas. Dit surprit l'ingénieur.

\- Ah.. elle doit être avec Clint et les autres.

\- Les autres?

\- Si Cap n'est pas en mission, il doit avoir d'autre agents avec eux. Précisa le docteur.

\- Comme Barnes...

\- Il te l'a dit tout compte fait Nath m'en a parlé. Elle lui a dit de te le dire mais ...

\- Non... il me l'a pas dit c'est Fury... enfin je l'ai vu... Avoua Stark qui aurait voulu se tromper.

\- Ça va Tony? T'as pas l'air ... je comprend que ça te chamboule que Bucky bosse pour le shield.

\- C'est surtout le fait que Steve me le cache qui me chamboule. Précisa celui ci.

\- Je te comprend... il a sûrement peur que ça te fasse chier... tenta de réconforter son ami.

\- C'est le cas... enfin il pourrait me le dire quand même.

\- C'est sur... bon quand est ce que vous venez?

\- Oh quand tu veux Edwin vous réclame.

\- Comment ils vont?

\- Ça va Edwin a commencé les cours de natation. Bon, il fait pas grand chose mais il est épuisé au soir. Maguy grandit trop vite.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Bon, je vais te laisser je suis au boulot.

\- Ok. Je t'embrasse mon bro

\- Moi aussi bro, à plus.

Tony raccrocha et sourit. Bruce Banner etait sans doute une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui. Son ami de toujours, son bro. Même si maintenant ils ne partagaient plus leurs théories de scientifique fou.

Steve et les enfants rentrèrent peu après. Tony s'enquerra de faire prendre un bain aux enfants. Il voulait récupèrer le temps perdu avec eux, il leur manquait tant.

Après le dîner et les enfants couchés, Tony choisit de discuter avec son mari.

\- Steve... ça fait longtemps que t'as pas eut de coup de téléphone du shield.

\- C'est vrai. Affirma le blond. presque impassible.

\- Ça t'inquiètes pas?

\- Pourquoi? Tu voudrais qu'ils m'appellent? Demanda Captain en fronçant les yeux.

\- Oh que non... mais je sais que toi ... oui... Avoua le brun en regardant son mari.

\- J'ai demandé à Fury de me mettre un peu en repos. Confia l'agent.

\- C'est vrai? Oh je suis... je suis super content .. sinon quoi de neuf là bas... rien de nouveau? Toujours les mêmes agents? Demanda Tony ... vicieusement.

\- Oui toujours.

\- J'ai appelé Bruce, ils demandent quand on va chez lui? Tenta de changer Stark.

\- Edwin voulait y aller.

\- Je sais. On pourait y aller ce weekend end... proposa t-il.

\- Super idée.

\- Ah euh j'ai pris rendez vous chez l'orthophoniste c'était pas avant la semaine prochaine mais je me suis démerdé, il a rendez vous demain. Après l'école. Enfin à 17h30. Précisa l'ingénieur.

\- Ok... t'es le meilleur. Dit le Captain avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et se retourner pour dormir.

\- Bon, bonne nuit. Conclut Tony.

\- Bonne nuit.

Tony se retourna lui aussi et pensa à son mari. A ce qu'il lui cachait pourquoi lui cacher que Bucky travaillait pour le shield et pourquoi avoir demandé à Fury de le mettre au repos. Même s'il fallait l'avouer que l'idée lui plaisait. Mais c'était tout de même douteux.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Le réveil sonna et Tony avait l'impression de s'être endormi, il y avait tout juste dix minutes. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit à cogiter.. il prit son courage à deux mains et prit sa douche, prépara le petit déjeuner, puis réveilla tout le monde.

À Stark Industrie, ses pensées étaient diriger vers son mari. Que lui cachait-il? Il ne fit pas grand chose ce matin et rentra déjeuner avec Steve et Maguy. Le déjeuner était silencieux. Steve cachait sans doute quelques chose ou comme lui avait dit Bruce peut être avait-il seulement peur de lui dire que son ex travaillait avec lui.

Le dejeuner terminé Tony rejoignit son associé et entama cette fois un dossier important. Où il réussit à se concentrer dessus, il était 16h30. Il était l'heure pour lui de rejoindre les siens. À son arrivé, personne, Tony Pesta entre ses dents et tenta de joindre son mari. Aucunes nouvelle. Steve avait dut oublié que Edwin avait rendez vous à l'orthophoniste. Après avoir tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois, Tony reprit le volant et s'en alla au parc à côté de l'école. Il se doutait bien que son mari était là bas.

Arrivé au parc, il aperçut la poussette de sa fille, mais pas son mari. Il s'arrêta devant la poussette une femme posait la main sur celle ci. " Pardon excusez-moi, je cherche... mon... euh.. c'est la pousette de Maguy? Margaret ... enfin "

\- Oh Margaret... la fille de Steve. .

\- Euh oui... Bafouilla Stark.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça... vous le cherchez? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui...

\- Il arrive, il est parti aux toilettes avec Edwin.

\- Ah... Il avait au moins évité de laisser sa fille avec une inconnue se dit il.

\- Vous êtes Tony Stark? Lui demanda soudain la jeune femme élégante.

\- Oui.. c'est moi. Et vous? Questionna Tony sans montrer la pointe de jalousie qui grimpait en lui.

\- Carry Webson. Mon fils et votre neveu sont dans la même classe. La gorge de Tony se serra. Il crut mourir. Neveu. Son neveu. Edwin. Son fils. Son petit garçon. Celui qui avait changé sa vie. Sa vie. Son avenir. Son amour.

\- Mon neveu. .. Dit avec difficulté le génie.

\- Vous êtes bien le frère de Peggy n'est ce pas? Ajouta la jeune femme.

\- Peggy... Peggy, oui... La femme de Steve... Dit Tony qui était perdu.

\- Votre soeur est très courageuse. Travailler dans un milieu aussi machiste c'est remarquable.

\- Ah.. Steve vous a dit ce qu'elle faisait. Il vous a dit quoi exactement sur ma petite soeur adorée? Demanda Stark espiègle.

\- Oh pas grand chose. Qu'elle est sergent dans l'armée comme lui. Et qu'elle a beaucoup de tempérament. Qu'elle est ... Stark tomba des nu... Bucky, cette femme lui parlait pas de Peggy... c'était bien de Bucky qu'elle lui parlait. "Ça va monsieur Stark?"

\- oui oui... euh.. Tony s'arrêta de parler regarda aussitôt son mari et son fils venir vers lui...

\- Tony? Qu'est ce que... Demanda Steve légèrement gêné.

\- Surprise... Lança l'ingénieur "je suis venu faire un coucou à mon cher beau frère, mon neveu et ma nièce. Et pour te rappeler aussi que Edwin à rendez-vous chez l'orthophoniste. Tu t'en charges? Tu es son père. Je suis que son oncle." Lança t-il en faisant demi tour et en partant vers sa bagnole.

\- Tony attend. Dit Steve en lui attrapant le bras. Tony se colla à son mari puis lui dit.

\- Fait bonne figure auprès de ta chère amie Steve. Et tu passeras le bonjour à ton ex... Peggy... où à l'autre Bucky...

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois... Se défendit l'agent.

\- Mais je crois rien... t'as intérêt d'aller à l'orthophoniste avec notre fils. Cracha Stark en se défaisant de l'emprise du Captain et en s'en allant.

\- Mais tu vas où?

\- Quelque part. Grogna Tony.

Tony grimpa dans la voiture, démarra et accélèra comme un fou. Il regarda dans le rétro la petite mine de son fils. Il l'avait ignoré. Complètement ignoré Edwin et avait préféré se défouler sur Steve et ça lui déchirait le coeur. Il s'embrouillait avec Steve et du coup avait oublié que son fils était là. Il pleura, les larmes tombèrent aussitôt. Il s'essuya les yeux avec le revers de sa manche. Edwin. Maguy. Il ne pensait qu'à eux. Ses enfants. Ses amours. Sa vie. Leur vies. Il pleura encore.

C'est à Stark Industrie où Tony se réfugia. Il entra dans son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Un flasque de Scotch qu'il vida aussitôt. Il ouvrit ensuite d'autre tiroir. Mais ne trouva pas d'autre bouteille. Il Envoya Happy lui chercher une bouteille. Happy arriva avec son sésame.

\- Merci mon ami. Tu bois avec moi. Demanda Tony.

\- Non Tony... Pepper m'attend. Dit le garde du corps en baissant les yeux.

\- Ah... dit seulement Tony en débouchant la bouteille.

\- Que t'arrive t-il? Demanda alors Happy soucieux de son bien être.

\- Rien ...rien d'important. Lança Tony en buvant une gorgée.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu bois? Reprit Happy en croisant les bras face à lui.

\- Mes enfants m'aiment et je les aimes. Je ne les quitterais jamais... Reprit Stark.

\- On le sait Tony...

\- Allez va rejoindre Pepper. Embrasse la pour moi. Dit il en buvant une deuxieme gorgée.

\- Appel moi si t'as besoin.

\- Allez oust... fit il d'un geste de la main.

Tony but une autre gorgée. Et but. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la bouteille lui glisse des mains. Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Pensa à ses enfants. Ils devaient dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Avaient ils demandé à leur papa où était Papounet? Sans doute que oui. Vu que même s'ils s'étaient habitué à ce que leur père parte. Ils leur demandaient toujours où était papa. C'était la première fois que Tony était séparé de ses petits. Et ils leur manquaient déjà. Il s'endormit sur le canapé. C'est Pepper qui le réveilla au petit matin.

\- Tony... Tony... Cap n'a pas arrêter de t'appeler.

\- Je m'en fout. Grogna le milliardaire sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il est appelé en mission. Il est au shield...

\- Et les enfants?

\- Tu dois aller au shield les récupèrer. ... bon dieu pourquoi tu bois Tony? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris.

\- Cap me trompe... avec Bucky probablement ... et il le fait passer pour Peggy.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Tony pleura. Pepper lui caressa aussitôt les cheveux. "Oh Tony... ca va aller... regarde moi..."

Tony leva les yeux vers elle. Elle qui l'avait tant aimé. Elle. Celle avec qui il avait rompu. Pour lui.

\- Tony... je ne sais pas ce que tu me racontes... sur Steve... mais pense à tes enfants...

\- Je les aimes...

\- Je sais, personne n'en doute... ils t'attendent.

\- Ouais... je vais chercher mes enfants. ...

Tony embrassa sa douce Pepper. Et lui demanda si son mari pourrait l'accompagner au shield. Il se foutait de conduire bourré mais jamais avec les enfants.


	5. Chapter 4

_Fin du chapitre precedent:_

 _Tony ouvrit la bouteille et bu. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la bouteille lui glisse des mains. Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Pensa à ses enfants. Ils doivaient dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Avaient ils demander à leur papa où était Papounet? Sans doute que oui. Vu que même s'ils evitaient habitué à ce que leur père part. Ils leur demandaient toujours où était papa. C'était la première fois que Tony était séparer de ses petits. Et ils leur manquaient déjà. Il s'endormit sur le canapé. C'est Pepper qui le réveilla au petit matin._

 _\- Tony... Tony... cap n'a pas arrêter de t'appeler._

 _\- Je m'en fout. Grogna le milliardaire. Sans ouvrir les yeux._

 _\- Il est appelé en mission. Il est au shield..._

 _\- Et les enfants?_

 _\- Tu dois aller au shield les récupèrer. ... bon dieu pourquoi tu rebois Tony? Qu'est ce qui t'a prit._

 _\- Cap me trompe... avec Bucky probablement ... et il le fait passé pour Peggy._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?_

 _Tony pleura. Pepper lui caressa aussitôt les cheveux. "Oh Tony... ca va aller... regarde moi..."_

 _Tony leva les yeux vers elle. Elle qui l'avait tant aimer. Elle. Celle avec qui il avait rompu. Pour lui._

 _\- Tony. .. je ne sais pas ce que tu me racontes... sur Steve... mais pense à tes enfants..._

 _\- Je les aimes..._

 _\- Je sais, personne n'en doute... ils t'attendent._

 _\- Ouais. .. je vais chercher mes enfants. ..._

 _Tony embrassa sa douce Pepper. Et lui demanda si son mari pourrait l'accompagner au shield. Il se foutait de conduire bourré mais jamais avec les enfants._

 **chapitre 4**

Au shield. Tony longea le long couloir qui mènait en salle de débriefing. Il croisa Steve.

\- Où sont mes enfants? Hurla t-il.

\- Tony, il faut que je te dise. Tenta de dire Steve mais Stark le coupa.

\- Où sont mes enfants?

\- En salle de débrief. Dit Steve en baissant les yeux. Stark partit immédiatement vers la salle. "Tony attend, il faut qu'on parle."

Tony ne l'écouta pas et entra dans la salle. Clint, Natasha, Bucky et deux autres agents étaient présents. "Edwin! Maguy!" Cria t-il de soulagement.

\- Papounet! T'étais où Papounet? Dit le petit garçon avant de pleurer.

\- Oh mon trésor. Je suis désolé mon amour. ... je .. j'étais au travail... avec tatie Pepper. Dit-il presque en pleurant lui aussi.

\- Z'ai eu peur... Reprit l'enfant en s'accrochant au cou de son père.

\- Faut pas avoir peur mon ange. Je te laisserai jamais tomber, ni toi, ni Maguy. Je suis là maintenant... Dit-il en serrant plus fort son fils contre lui.

\- Tu sent mauvais Papounet... Dit le petit garçon.

\- Desolé trésor... je... Murmura Tony en baissant les yeux.

\- Fury, laissez-moi partir à sa place.

\- On en a déjà parlé Barton! Coupa le directeur.

\- Ses enfants ont besoin de lui. Ajouta l'agent.

\- C'est mon devoir d'y aller. Et tu nous seras d'aucune utilité cette fois ci hawkeye. Déclara Steve impartial.

\- Toujours sympa d'entendre ça... Lâcha le blondinet.

\- Vous êtes prêt? Demanda alors Cap aux membre de l'équipe.

Les agents répondent par l'affirmative.

\- Tony, je garde un oeil sur lui. Déclara Natasha en posant une dernière fois sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Avant d'embrasser son filleul et sa nièce.

\- Il fait ce qu'il veut... et avec qui il veut... Dit il en fixant le soldat d'hiver dans les yeux. "Je m'en fout ..."

Tout les agents quittèrent la pièce. Tous à l'exception de hawkeye. Qui resta assit sur une table. La tête pendante. Déçu probablement.

Tony prit sa fille dans les bras et le petit Edwin courut vers Clint. Et lui tira sur la manche.

\- Et monsieur... il est où Nathanel?

\- Euh... Dit l'archer troublé... "Avec sa maman."

\- Elle est où sa maman? Demanda alors le petit.

\- Chez elle probablement. Lui répondit calmement hawkeye.

\- C'est où chez elle? Rajouta Edwin.

\- Oh euh... Bafouilla Clint en voyant ce petit garçon qui lui faisait penser à son propre enfant.

\- Edwin, laisse tonton Clint... Gronda aussitôt Tony.

\- C'est rien. Ditl'archer en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant. "Il m'a au moins redonner le sourire... moi qui croyait qu'il était timide."

\- Je t'assure que c'est pas le cas. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? avec Cap? Demanda soudain l'ancien assassin.

\- Tu dois être au courant.

\- Ça concerne Bucky? Reprit Clint qui avait bien vu le regard noir que lui avait donné Tony.

\- Tu le savais? Demanda alors Tony. Énervé contre son vieil ami.

\- On travaille ensemble... enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive... Avoua ce dernier.

\- Il est là depuis combien de temps?

\- Quelques mois. six mois peut-être sept... Dit Clint en faisant une moue de dégoût envers l'ancien militaire.

\- Tu l'as jamais aimé non plus... Se souvint l'ingénieur.

\- On va dire qu'il a réussit à me mettre sur la touche... Dit Clint en baissant les yeux...

\- Moi aussi, il a réussit à me mettre sur la touche. Avoua le milliardaire.

\- De quoi... ils cou- sont ensemble? Demanda l'archer.

\- C'est pas ce que tu viens de dire? Demanda Tony surpris de la réponse.

\- Ah non, je voulais parler de son intégrement au shield. Je suis au courant de rien pour eux ... Affirma Barton.

\- Ah... Déclara seulement Tony. Il regarda la mine grave de Clint puis reprit. "T'en as pas marre de bosser pour le shield?" Demanda Tony calmement.

\- Si... mais bon j'ai plus que ça...

\- Arrête, t'as tes enfants. T'as Pietro... Dit Tony en levant le ton.

Clint rit nerveusement... "Réveille-toi Stark ça fait bien longtemps que Pietro et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne."

\- T'es sérieux?

\- Hum... Affirma t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Mais comment ça se fait? Vous aviez l'air heureux? C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu? Vous aviez l'air bien? Demanda l'ingénieur inquiét pour son ami.

\- Ça doit remonter au moins à 5 mois puisque ça fait 5 mois qu'on s'est séparé. Confirma l'archer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Clint sembla réfléchir à la réponse. Tony reprit. "Tu es occupé là? Enfin je veux dire, tu... tu es en mission? Non parce que tu vois Cap il s'est barré encore une fois. On pourrait manger ensemble? Tu vas pas faire... de tout façon tu vas pas rester ici. Si?

\- Euh... je... Dit Clint un peu perturbé et surpris aussi.

\- Viens tonton. Dit le petit en le prenant par la main.

\- Bon, c'est bon, mon fils l'a décidé. Tu viens avec nous. Enchérit le brun.

Clint sourit et suis le petit Edwin.

Happy fut surpris de voir débarquer Clinton Barton avec Tony et les enfants. Tony attacha minutieusement sa fille puis Clint se chargea du fils de Stark.

\- Ceinture attachée?

\- Ceinture attachée, chef. Cria l'enfant. Heureux d'être à nouveau avec son Papounet.

Dans la voiture, Tony demanda à Edwin comment ça s'était passé avec l'orthophoniste. Le petit ne dit pas grand chose à ce propos. Tony s'en voulait d'avoir laisser son fils y aller seul. Même si Cap avait sans doute assisté à la consultation. Il aurait voulu être là pour lui.

Clint regarda avec enthousiasme la maison des Stark. Il n'était pas surpris de la grandeur de celle-ci. Il se doutait bien que Stark ne faisait pas les choses à moitié lorsque il s'agissait de construire un bâtiment.

\- Tu comptes avoir 15 gosses?

\- Pardon?

\- Elle est immense ta baraque Stark.

\- Je voulais une grande maison. Et puis je suis pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis.. T'as combien de chambre?

\- 6.

\- 6? Et le jardin est magnifique.

\- Regarde, on va descendre. Dit le petit qui s'extasiait toujours lorsque la voiture descendait l'allée sous deux étages.

\- On est arrivé tout le monde descend.

Tony descendit et alla détacher sa fille.

\- T'as l'air bien toi entre les deux gosses. En plus Edwin ne sortira pas tant que je ne lui ordonne pas... Edwin tu peux sortir. Ordonna t-il.

Tout le monde descendit et Edwin courut vers les escaliers.

\- Attend-nous Edwin! Happy merci. Ah... ça vous dis de rester avec nous? Appel Peps dit lui de nous rejoindre.

\- Merci Tony mais on a déjà prévu quelque chose.

\- Ah... ok.. Fais un bisous de ma part à ta femme et remercie la ... pour moi.

\- Ce sera fait. Au revoir Hawkeye. Au revoir Edwin. Au revoir princesse.

\- Au revoir. Dit l'espion gêné.

\- Salut... Bon allez c'est parti. Tony, Clint et les petits montèrent les escaliers. En montant Tony lui fit une visite guidée. "Au 1er sous sol c'est mon atelier et une salle de musculation. "

\- Cool.

Ils continuèrent de grimper et arrivèrent au rez de chaussée.

\- C'est un plein pied?

\- Ouais... ça change de la tour.

\- C'est sur.

Tony enleva les manteaux des petits. "Maguy, tu as fais pipi? "

\- Non. Répondit seulement celle-ci.

\- Bon, allez jouer, je vais préparer le repas.

Clint pouffa de rire puis enchaîna. "Préparer le repas? Ou le faire réchauffer?"

\- À vrai dire, j'en sais rien encore... En générale le midi, on essaye de finir les restes de la veille. Viens ...

Tony emmena Clint dans la cuisine puis il ouvrit le frigo... "hum .. hum... bon je vais faire des pâtes."

Il ferma le frigo, sortit une casserole et mit de l'eau à chauffer, puis se tourna vers Clint, tout gêné et toujours vêtu de son manteau en cuir noir et bordeaux.

\- Tu sais, tu peux enlever ton manteau, je vais pas te violer tout de suite, hein.

Clint rit jaune mais enleva tout de même son manteau. Tony lui prit son manteau. "Alors comme ça t'es jamais venu ici?"

\- Non... on s'est vu chez Natasha la dernière fois. Dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ah... Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Dit Tony en accrochant le manteau de Clint sur le porte manteau à côté de la porte d'entrée. "Bon t'as déjà vu la cuisine et le hall. Là il y a une salle de bain. Là deux chambre jumelles. Là c'est la chambre de Maguy. Là, la chambre d'Edwin. Une autre salle de bain. Ma chambre. Et la chambre d'ami. Ici salle à manger... et le salon.

\- Je suis étonné que tu n'as pas un jacuzzi. Ou une salle de cinéma.

\- J'y pense tu sais... mais il faudrait que je prolonge les escaliers et construise un deuxième étage. Ou que j'agrandis la maison. Ou alors je la fais dans les chambres restantes.

Tony se diriga vers le bar. "Tu bois quoi Legolas?"

\- Legolas comme ça m'avait manqué. Dit Clint sur un ton ironique.

\- Je sais, je fais ça a tout le monde. Dès qu'on me connaît, on sait plus se passer de moi. S'empressa de dire Tony pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Toujours aussi narcissique à ce que je vois.

\- Changer pour être pire c'est pas la peine. Bon, alors qu'est ce tu bois? Demanda le brun.

\- Euh...

\- Moi je vais prendre un soft... j'ai un peu la gueule de bois... Avoua le milliardaire.

Clint rit.. "comme d'ab quoi."

\- Plus trop non... confia Stark.

\- Je vais prendre pareil que toi.

\- T'as la gueule de bois aussi? Demanda Tony en riant.

\- Non. Dit Hawkeye en attrapant le verre que Tony lui tendait déjà.

Tony emmena le blond sur le canapé.

\- Alors cupidon quoi de neuf?

\- Oh... pas grand chose.

\- Pas grand chose? Tu viens de me dire que tu n'es plus avec Pietro si c'est pas grand chose çà. Dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Ouais enfin ça fait 5 mois qu'on s'est séparé donc pour moi c'est plus trop neuf.

\- Hum... tu sais que j'aime pas quand t'as raison? Demanda le brun.

\- Tu n'aimes pas quand les autres tout court ont raison. Pas que moi. Lança Clint. Qui savait qu'il n'avait pas tord sur ce coup là.

\- Non... des fois Bruce à raison et moi tord. Avoua l'ingénieur.

\- J'adore le des fois. Reprit Clint moqueur.

\- j'arrive, je vais voir l'eau des pâtes." Dit Tony en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il en profita également pour prendre de l'aspirine. Plongea les pâtes dans l'eau puis revint auprès de son ami.

\- T'as si mal au cheveux que ça Stark? Le voyant jeter une aspirine dans son verre.

\- Je me suis pris une belle mûrge hier. .. pourtant j'ai rien bu.

\- Non juste une bouteille. Dit ironiquement l'agent barton.

\- Une demi bouteille. J'ai fais des progrès. Dit alors le brun en regardant le cachet petiller dans son verre de soda.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es pris une mûrge? Demanda Clint.

\- En un mot: Cap.

\- Ça je m'en serais douté... qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

\- Me tromper... enfin je crois... j'en suis même pas sûr.. j'avais des doutes mais après Webson. Dit-il en regardant en dessous de son verre pour voir si le cachet était bien fondu.

\- Webson?

\- La mère d'un copain d'Edwin... Tony prit une pause, puis en regarda son vieil ami assit à ses côtés. Il se confia. "Je suis allé chercher Cap et les enfants au parc. Il avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques jours d'y aller après l'école, pour se rapprocher d'eux. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Et quand je suis arrivé là-bas. Une jeune maman m'a demandé si j'étais bien le frère de sa femme. Peggy. J'étais content d'apprendre que j'avais une soeur. Et qu'elle était mariée à mon propre mari. Finissant sa phrase sur la rigolade.

\- Ah, c'est pas cool ça. Dit seulement Clint qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi il fait croire qu'il est hétéro et surtout marié avec Peggy. Si encore il lui avait dit Tania, Tonya ou un nom du style, mais non là c'est Peggy.

\- C'est peut-être dur pour lui... je sais que ça peut faire mal mais de là à vous séparer. Et pourquoi tu as des doutes sur lui et Bucky?

\- Parce qu'elle m'a demandé, comment ma soeur tenait le coup à l'armée. C'est ce que dit Steve quand on lui demande ce qu'il fait il dit qu'il est militaire, Ah et aussi qu'elle est sergent... comme Bucky...

\- C'est sûrement une coïncidence et puis son ex enfin... Peggy, elle était dans l'armée. C'est peut-être plus facile pour lui de dire la vérité sur elle. Pour ne pas se perdre dans les mensonges... c'est pas si simple de s'inventer une vie. Demande à Natasha elle te le dira.

\- Si encore il m'avait parlé de Bucky. Je l'ai su la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu au shield.

\- Il te l'avait pas dit? Demanda Hawkeye qui était maintenant triste pour son ami.

\- Non. Et quand je lui demandais quoi de neuf au shield? Pas de nouvel agent? Il me répondait non. C'est pas qu'il ne savait pas comment me le dire. Il ne voulait pas me l'avouer... Tony inspira profondément puis reprit. "Bruce dit que c'est parce qu'il a peur que je réagisse mal à la nouvelle. Il me l'aurait dit dès son arrivé ça aurait passé. Mais là..." Dit Tony en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Clint regarda le génie. Le sarcastique Tony Stark avait en fait un coeur. Il chercha les mots pour le réconforter mais réconforter n'était pas le point fort de l'ancien assassin.

Edwin arriva en courant ce qui soulagea fortement l'agent du shield.

\- Papounet! Maguy, elle m'embête. Elle prend mes zouets.

\- Edwin mon coeur. T'en as plein des jouets. Il faut savoir prêter ses jouets.

Clint toujours dans ses pensées. Déclara. "Si j'avais sut qu'un jour j'entenderais ça de la bouche de Tony Stark. J'aurais allumé un cierge." Tony se tourna vers lui puis pouffa de rire. "C'est sûr... moi qui a mit une trempe à Thor parce qu'il m'avait volé mon prisonnier." Dit le génie en riant.

\- Loki... Souffla Clint sans doute perturbé par ce dernier.

\- Bon allez, Edwin de toute façon on va bientôt manger tu m'aides à mettre la table?

\- Oui Papounet. Dit le petit en suivant son père.

Tony égoutta les pâtes et mit une noix de beurre. Il sortit un petit pot pour sa fille et versa le contenu dans une assiette et la mit directement au micro onde. Il sortit les assiettes. "Tiens mon coeur ton assiette. Ta fourchette. Ton couteau. Et ton verre."

\- Captain America. Cria le petit.

\- Oui Captain America. Tiens le sel et le poivre. Tony finit de mettre la table seul hors de question que Edwin tenait une assiette, une fourchette ou quoi que se soit qui pourrait le blesser.

Le micro onde sonna. Tony ouvrit le frigo et sortit un paquet de jambon.

\- Bon allez, tu vas chercher tonton Clint, je vais chercher ta soeur.

À son retour Clint et Edwin riaient aux éclats. Il plaça sa fille dans sa chaise. Puis sortit son assiette du micro onde. Il coupa le jambon en tout petit morceau. Et le mélangea au carottes réchauffées. Puis il servit Clint et Edwin. Il plaça l'assiette sur la chaise de Maguy.

\- Ah çà, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Déclara l'archer.

\- De quoi? Dit Tony surpris.

\- De la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Ajouta l'ancien assassin.

Tony rit. "Elle mange tout le temps. Elle en fout partout mais quand il s'agit de la bouffe elle sait où est sa bouche."

\- Il faut les laisser se débrouiller, t'as raison il y a que comme ça qu'ils avancent. Laura n'est pas de cet avis mais bon...

\- Comment vont tes enfants? Tu les vois beaucoup? Demanda inquiet le milliardaire.

\- Pas assez. Avoua Clint la mine déconfite.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche? Dit Tony en s'arrêtant de manger et en le fixant.

\- Laura... enfin non.. c'est ma situation qui m'en empêche. Dit-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Par rapport à Pietro? Demanda Tony avant de poser à nouveau son regard dans l'assiette.

\- Stark... t'as toujours pas compris qu'on est plus ensemble? Non c'est juste que je peux pas emmener les petits au shield et Laura ne veut pas me les laisser pour dormir. Elle ne veut pas que nos enfants dorment à l'hôtel. Enfin après je la comprend. Dit Clint en regardant Tony manger.

\- Et donc tu te laisses faire? Répondit Tony indigné.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Lui avoua le blond.

\- Moi je pourrais pas vivre sans eux... et pourquoi tu restes au shield? Prends-toi un appartement. Reprit le brun.

Clint est surpris d'entendre ça de la bouche de son vieil ami. Tony Stark. Ne pouvait pas vivre sans ses enfants. C'était surprenant et touchant aussi.

\- Je me sents pas prêt...

\- Tu penses encore à lui? Lui demanda Tony. La question était sans doute pour l'éclairer lui-même sur sa propre situation.

\- Un peu... mais bon c'est pas tellement ça... enfin... c'est juste que j'ai jamais habité seul. Enfin si au shield mais j'avais ma ferme...

\- Et puis t'as emménagé à la tour Stark et puis avec Pietro. Conclut le brun. Qui s'en voulait de l'avoir quasiment pousser à divorcer.

\- Voilà... Conclut ce dernier

\- C'est Domage quand même.

\- Je les vois quand même... on va chez Bruce et Natasha. Dit le blond souriant.

\- Pas assez... enfin pour ma part... j'aime trop Edwin et Maguy pour vivre loin d'eux.

\- Ze t'aime Papounet. Dit alors son fils.

\- Moi aussi mon coeur... Répondit Tony tout souriant devant son fils.

\- z'ai plus faim. Dit alors ce dernier.

\- Déjà? Regarde ta soeur elle mange encore.

\- Veux plus. Dit le petit en poussant son assiette.

\- Allez boit ton verre. Cédait encore une fois Tony.

\- Papa poule! Se moquait l'archer.

\- Ne rit pas toi. Dit Tony avant de rejoindre son ami en riant de plus belle.

\- Un dessert. Dit Edwin qui n'avait pas encore reprit son souffle en posant son verre sur la table.

\- Respire déjà, hein et après on verra. Attend au moins que ta soeur ai fini de manger.

\- Hum... Ze veux...

\- Un dessert, je sais. Tu attendras et tu te calmes sinon il n'y aura pas de dessert pour toi. Le gronda Tony.

Clint était étonné des réactions du milliardaire. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Tony Stark ferait un meilleur père que lui.

Maguy finit son assiette puis Tony sortit une glace bleu blanc rouge pour Edwin. Qui cria. "Capsicle" en voyant la glace. Et un mini petit pot de crème glacée pour la dernière.

\- Tu les gâtes de trop. Ajouta Clint.

\- Je sais. Avoua Tony en les regardant manger...

Tony debarrassa ensuite la table. Clint voulut l'aider mais tony le rembarra.

\- Edwin, tu peux aller te débarbouiller et amener des lingettes s'il te plait?

\- Non. Répondit le petit garçon trop concentré à embêter sa soeur.

\- Pardon? Dit Tony en levant le ton.

\- Z'y vais... Dit Edwin en soufflant.

\- Je préfère çà. Gronda Tony.

\- Tu sais te faire obéir. Lança Clint.

\- Je saurais me faire obéir. Cap serait toujours là. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Hum, pas faux. Dit l'ancien assassin.

\- Tiens Papounet. Dit le petit en lui tendant le paquet.

\- Merci Edwin, tu peux aller jouer maintenant.

\- Ze peux aller dans l'eau. Demanda l'enfant.

\- Non pas maintenant.

\- Papounet. Dit Edwin en le regardant avec son air de chien battu.

\- Non Edwin, pas après manger c'est mauvais pour la santé. Va regarder la télé je t'appelerai quand tu pourras aller dans la piscine. Trancha le brun.

Des bruits de pas envahirent aussitôt la pièce. Edwin courait déjà dans le salon. Prêt à regarder ses dessins animés préférés.

\- À nous deux mademoiselle. Tony nettoya conscieusement les mains de la petite et sa petite bouille puis la déposa à terre.

Le milliardaire se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Clint le regarda et lui sourit.

\- Quoi? Demanda le brun en se tournant face à lui.

\- Ça me fait drôle de te voir t'occuper si bien de tes gamins. Avoua l'archer.

\- Tu m'en croyais pas capable? Demanda le milliardaire.

\- Serieusement? Non. Avoua Clint honnête.

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire. C'est Edwin qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Et l'absence prolongée de Steve aussi. Il a bien fallut que j'assume mon rôle de père.

\- Ils en souffrent? Demanda Clint qui se doutait que ses propres enfants subissaient le même sort.

\- Souffrir? Non... Maguy est trop petite et... et même si Edwin n'a de yeux que pour Cap. Il lui pardonne tout... il rit nerveusement puis reprit. "Il est Captain America. Il est un superhéros."

\- Toi aussi tu l'es... un héros...

\- Pas à ses yeux. Iron man n'est... qu'une armures. Un déguisement. Captain America c'est. ... c'est Captain America. Soupira Tony.

\- Et toi t'en souffres? Demanda le blond. Car lui il en souffrait.

\- De l'absence de mon mari? De l'absence de leur père? Ou que mon fils idolâtre Captain America et dénigre Iron Man?

\- Les trois. Finit-il par dire.

Tony inspira profondément et se laissa tomber sur son dossier. "Je m'y suis habitué à ses absences. Quand il n'est pas là, Il ne me manque pas. Enfin si.. mais c'est plus le père qui me manque plutôt que mon mari... et concernant Captain America... je peux pas lui en vouloir. J'étais dans le même état que lui étant petit. Captain America a toujours intrigué tout les Stark. Mon père. Moi. Maintenant mon fils...

\- Il était ton héros?

\- Oui... et toi c'était qui ton héros?

\- Mon frère... c'était mon frère mon héros... Murmure alors Hawkeye.

\- Je comprend... Dit Stark gêné, qui avait eut accès à son dossier.

\- Papounet... Dit Edwin en tirant la manche de son père.

\- Hey t'es là, je t'ai même pas vu arriver ... Dit soudain Tony complément dans ses pensées.

\- Že veux aller dan l'eau.

\- Dans 10 minutes ok?

\- D'accord že vais chercher mon short. Captain America! Cria le petit en levant un bouclier imaginaire.

\- Pauvre gamin. Se surprit à dire Stark.

\- Je te le fais pas dire... je comprend pas Steve, si je pouvais arrêter de bosser pour m'occuper de mes enfants, je le ferais sans hésiter. Avoua le blond tout aussi touché que Tony par le geste de Edwin.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais pas? Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles bosser. Même moi qui est dingue de mes gosses j'aime bien aller bosser de temps en temps.

\- Faut bien que je ramène l'argent. Laura s'occupe d'eux. Et elle s'en occupe super bien j'ai rien à lui reprocher sur ce coup là. Moi je bosse pour eux. Dit-il en souriant. Le dur labeur ne lui faisait pas peur surtout pour ceux qu'il aimait.

\- Oui mais bosser c'est bien, mais partir longtemps... moi je m'en fout qu'il bosse. C'est surtout ses missions qui me gène. Quand vous partez ne serait ce que trois jours... Il s'arrêta un instant de parler, soupira puis reprit. "Ils changent tellement vite." Dit-il en regardant alors sa fille.

\- Ah. Ça, je sais quoi tu parles. L'année prochaine Cooper entre au lycée. Ça passe trop vite. Lila vient elle d'entrer au collège. Et Nathaniel est entré au CP. Donc oui, je peux te comprendre... j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté leur vie. De ne pas avoir été là pour eux... du moins pas autant que je l'aurais voulu.

\- Laura ne bosse pas, fallait bien que tu bosses. T'as pas vraiment eu le choix. T'as rien à te reprocher contrairement à Steve qui bosse alors que son mari est milliardaire.

\- Il ne bosse pas pour l'argent. Lui dit Clint comme-ci le milliardaire ne le savait pas.

\- Je sais. Il bosse pour sauver le monde. Qui sauvera Edwin et Maguy? Certainement pas lui. Pas de cette manière en tout cas.

\- Papounet... Revint à la charge Edwin en tirant sur sa manche.

\- Je capitule Edwin. Soupira le brun "Tu as ton maillot de bain?"

\- Oui... Dit le petit en baissant son pantalon. Ce qui fit rire les deux adultes. Puis Tony se baissa et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Il est à l'envers ... mais bon c'est pas très grave. Personne ne le saura. On ne le répétera à personne.

\- D'accord. Chuchota le petit lui aussi.

\- Bon, tu attends deux minutes. Je vais préparer un café pour tonton et moi et ensuite on ira dehors avec ta soeur.

\- D'accord papa... non pas papa. Dit le petit gêné puis il reprit "D'accord Papounet... "

\- C'est pas grave mon trésor. Bon, ben, je vais mettre le café en route... T'es pas allergique au soleil robin des bois? On va se poser dehors.

\- Pas de problème. Dit Clint qui avait réussit à retrouver son calme.

\- Il est où Nathanel? Demanda alors Edwin.

\- Oh chez sa maman. Répondit toujours le

blond.

\- Edwin, je t'arrête de suite tu as déjà posé cette question et on t'a déjà répondu. Gronda son père.

\- Hum... Dépêche-toi Papounet. Dit alors le petit les mains sur les hanches.

\- Oui, oui, je peux pas aller plus vite que la cafetière. Bon allez, je vais chercher ta soeur et on y va.. Tony alla dans le salon puis rejoignit Clint et Edwin dans la cuisine.

\- Ze vais à la piscine. Dit Edwin qui tira sur le bras de Clint pour l'emmener dehors.

\- Oh. Dit seulement l'archer.

Alors petit precision:

 _Concernant le frère de Clint. Il parle de Barney Barton. Le personnage des comics. Connaissant un peu plus le personnage du comics je vais faire un petit mélange entre le film et les comics. D'ailleurs on ne sait pas grand chose sur le clint cinématographique. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que dans une autre de mes fics les enfants de Barton sont ceux du comics. Donc voilà Barney Barton est le grand frère de Clint. Clint et lui ont perdu leur parents à 8 ans (encore un accident de voiture même si c'est à cause de l'alcoolémie du père ) ils ont été placé dans un orphelinat pendant 6 ans et on finit par se sauver et atterrirent dans un cirque dirigé par trickshot (qui lui a enseigné le tire à l'arc) et swordsman ( qui lui a enseigné le maniement des armes blanches). Clint découvrit que swordsman volait dans la caisse. Celui ci tenta de le tuer et le blessa gravement. Trickshot emmena Clint à l'hôpital et Barney le frère en veux à Clint de ne pas avoir profité de la situation en s'emparant de la caisse. Il prit la fuite. Depuis ce jour Clint se retrouva seul au cirque._

 _La précision est presque plus longue que le texte entier lol_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde, je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour avoir mis cet cette fic en follow. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite._

 _Voici la suite du papa modèle ;)_

 _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline_

 _Fin du chapitre précédent:_

 _\- Papounet... Dit Edwin en tirant la manche de son père._

 _\- Hey t'es là, je t'ai même pas vu arriver ... Dit soudain Tony complément dans ses pensées._

 _\- Že veux aller dans l'eau._

 _\- Dans 10 minutes ok?_

 _\- D'accord že vais chercher mon short. Captain America! Cria le petit en levant un bouclier imaginaire._

 _\- Pauvre gamin. Se surprit à dire Stark._

 _\- Je te le fais pas dire... je comprend pas Steve si je pouvais arrêter de bosser pour m'occuper de mes enfants je le ferais sans hésiter. Avoua le blond tout aussi touché que Tony par le geste de Edwin._

 _\- Pourquoi tu le fais pas? je peux comprendre que tu veuilles bosser. Même moi qui est dingue de mes gosses j'aime bien aller bosser de temps en temps._

 _\- Faut bien que je ramène l'argent. Laura s'occupe d'eux. Et elle s'en occupe super bien. J'ai rien a lui repprocher sur ce point là. Moi je bosse pour eux. Dit-il en souriant. Le dur labeur ne lui faisait pas peur surtout pour ceux qu'il aimait._

 _\- Oui mais bosser c'est bien, mais partir longtemps... moi je m'en fout qu'il bosse. C'est surtout ses missions qui me gènent. Quand vous partez, ne serait ce que trois jours... Il s'arrêta un instant de parler, soupira puis reprit. Ils changent tellement vite. Dit-il en regardant alors sa fille._

 _\- Ah. Ça, je sais quoi tu parles. L'année prochaine Cooper entre au lycée. Ça passe trop vite. Lila vient, elle d'entrer au collège. Et Nathaniel est entré au CP. Donc oui je peux te comprendre... j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté leur vie. De ne pas avoir été là pour eux... du moins pas autant que je l'aurais voulu._

 _\- Laura ne bosse pas fallait bien que tu bosses. T'as pas vraiment eu le choix. T'as rien à te reprocher contrairement à Steve qui bosse alors que son mari est milliardaire._

 _\- Il ne bosse pas pour l'argent. Lui dit Clint comme-ci le milliardaire ne le savait pas._

 _\- Je sais. Il bosse pour sauver le monde. Qui sauvera Edwin et Maguy? Certainement pas lui. Pas de cette manière en tout cas._

 _\- Papounet... Revint à la charge Edwin en tirant sur sa manche._

 _\- Je capitule Edwin. Soupira le brun "Tu as ton maillot de bain?"_

 _\- Oui... Dit le petit en baissant son pantalon. Ce qui fit rire les deux adultes. Puis Tony se baissa et chuchota à son oreille._

 _\- Il est à l'envers ... mais bon c'est pas très grave. Personne ne le saura. On ne le répétera à personne._

 _\- D'accord. Chuchota le petit lui aussi._

 _\- Bon, tu attends deux minutes. Je vais préparer un café pour tonton et moi et ensuite on ira dehors avec ta soeur._

 _\- D'accord papa... non pas papa. Dit le petit gêné puis il reprit. "d'accord Papounet. .. "_

 _\- C'est pas grave mon trésor. Bon, ben, je vais mettre le café en route .. t'es pas allergique au soleil robin des bois? On va se poser dehors._

 _\- Pas de problème. Dit Clint qui avait réussit à retrouver son calme._

 _\- Il est où Nathanel? Demanda alors Edwin._

 _\- Oh chez sa maman. Répondit toujours le blond._

 _\- Edwin, je t'arrête de suite, tu as déjà posé cette question et on t'a déjà répondu. Gronda son père._

 _\- Hum... Dépêche-toi Papounet. Dit alors le petit les mains sur les hanches._

 _\- Oui, oui, je peux pas aller plus vite que la cafetière. Bon allez, je vais chercher ta soeur et on y va.. Tony alla dans le salon puis rejoignit Clint et Edwin dans la cuisine._

 _\- Ze vais à la piscine. Dit Edwin qui tira sur le bras de Clint pour l'emmener dehors._

 _\- Oh. Dit seulement l'archer._

Chapitre 5

Tony ordonna au petit de se dévêtir puis gonfla les brassard qui lui enfila. "Allez à la flotte garnement."

Tony vérifia que la barrière était bien fermée. Biensure qu'elle l'était puisque çà s'était du ressort de Jarvis et Jarvis était irréprochable en ce qui concernait la sécurité à l'octet près. Tony déposa sa fille à terre. Et lui amèna des jouets. Puis il repartit et revint avec un plateau composé de deux tasses. Du sucre. Et surtout. Du café.

\- Ma deuxième drogue... si ce n'est pas là première. Dit Stark en les servant rapidement.

\- Ta première drogue sont tes enfants apparament. Dit tout souriant le blond.

\- C'est pas faux... donc la troisième. Alors..

\- Et Cap dans tout ça... parce que je suppose que la deuxième est l'alcool.

Tony roula des yeux puis regarda Clint et lâcha. "Oui l'alcool est la deuxième. "

\- Ça répond pas à la question de Steve. Dit-il en fermant un oeil sans doute gêné par le soleil.

\- Je te demande toi, si Pietro est une drogue? Demanda Tony en le regardant droit dans l'oeil.

\- Tu peux... mais il ne l'est pas. Et ne l'a jamais été. Mon unique drogue est mon arc. Dit-il en sortant d'une poche ses lunettes de soleil qu'il posa aussitôt sur son nez.

\- Mouais... un arc: une drogue... ouais pourquoi pas ouais. Reprit le brun en roulant des yeux.

\- Ben quoi le génie... c'est quoi la définition du mot drogue? 'Substance auxquelles on ne peut se défaire sans être dans un état de manque? Déblatéra l'archer.

\- Wahou, Clint tu m'impressionnes! T'as avalé un dico? Demanda Stark sur un ton sarcastique.

\- J'ai peut-être pas un QI de 141 mais je sais lire un dictionnaire. Ajouta Clint en buvant une gorgée.

\- Tu te souviens de mon quotient intellectuel? Demanda Tony en riant.

\- Tu nous l'as assez répété je pense. Donc oui je m'en souviens et concernant mon arc. Eh ben tu vois moi mon arc c'est ma drogue. Quand je suis trop longtemps sans lui. Je suis en manque. Enchaîna l'archer qui se l'avouait, affectionnait fortement son arc.

\- Ça part loin quand même. Dit Tony en évitant de le regarder. Car il n'aimait pas que Clint pouvait voir ses yeux et non lui, derrière les verres teintés.

\- C'est exactement pareil que toi avec l'alcool ou le café. Dit Clint en s'approchant du milliardaire. "Je n'inclus pas les enfants. Je peux comprendre largement qu'ils soient une drogue... mais tu vois." Dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux... " tu vois toi c'est l'effet physique qui te manque. Ton corps réclame sa dose quotidienne de tel ou tel substance. Moi avec mon arc c'est pareil. L'effet qu'elle me procure me manque."

Tony buvait toutes les paroles de Barton. Rien n'était faux dans ce qu'il disait mais admettre que l'agent du shield avait raison ... ça non. Il sourit puis lança. "J'ai jamais compris ta passion pour les arcs." Avoua Tony en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

\- J'ai jamais compris ta passion pour les robots. Dit Clint en souriant et se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Comme ça s'est fait. Dit Tony en se laissant tomber lui aussi sur contre dossier.

\- Exactement. Conclut Clint puis les deux papas se regardèrent et poufferent littéralement de rire.

Tony sourit. Ça lui faisait du bien de revoir un vieil ami. Et de rire à plein de poumon. Surtout quant il s'agissait du second rigolo de l'équipe: Clinton Francis Barton. Il avait toujours été moqueur comme lui. Ce qui avaient unis directement les deux vengeurs. Au début. C'était une sorte de concours à celui qui lançait le plus, et la meilleure, pique surtout. Puis le concours s'était transformé en jeux enfantins. Puis en habitude. Puis en démonstration amicales. Ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'était pas méchant bien au contraire. Ils appréciaient l'un l'autre d'avoir une autre personne qui leur tenait tête.

Edwin sortit de l'eau au bout d'une heure. Lui et l'eau. Contrairement à son père qui ne m'aimait pas trop ça. ..

Tony essuya son fils, puis fit faire une sieste à Maguy.

\- Papounet, on fait un gâteau?

Clint s'étrangla avec son café. Les deux Stark se regardèrent. Se demandant ce qui était marrant puis Tony se ressaisit et tapa un bon coup dans le dos de l'ex assassin.

\- Merci. Cracha Clint.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé?

\- Edwin.. Dit Clint en regardant l'enfant droit dans les yeux "ne re dit jamais ça. .. franchement ton père... faire un gâteau. "

\- Pourquoi? Demanda le petit garçon curieux.

\- Il a déjà fait des gâteaux? Demanda Clint sous l'oeil avide de Tony.

\- Oui. Répondit-il.

\- Et tu les as goûté? Demanda Barton.

\- Oui.

\- Ils étaient pas bon... Affirma le blond.

\- Si. Ils sont bon les gâteaux. Ah oui Papounet sont bon les gâteaux ... moi že veux faire un gâteau avec toi Papounet. Dit le petit en lui agrippant le cou.

\- Oh c'est gentil mon chéri. Dit Stark en déposant un bisou sur la joue de son fils. Et ne quittant pas Clint du regard. Qui celui-ci sur le coup se sentit con.

\- Tu vas nous aider, toi? Demanda t-il à Clint.

\- Hem... Dit Clint faisant semblant de réfléchir en se tapotant du doigt sur la joue puis finit par dire. "Non... mais je vous regarderais..."

\- D'accord. Dit le petit garçon. "C'est parti Papounet."

Ils s'en allèrent tous dans la cuisine puis Tony sortit un saladier. Un fouet et une cuillère.

Clint quant à lui, mit ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête contre la paume de ses mains.

\- Bon, il faut quoi monsieur le chef cuisinier? De la farine? Demanda le père attentif.

\- Oui. Dit le petit.

\- Du sucre? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui. Dit le petit en ouvrant les yeux. Oui le sucre ça, il aimait.

\- Des oeufs? Dit Tony en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

\- Oui. Dit le petit plus très sûr de sa réponse.

\- Du lait? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui. Affirma Edwin.

\- T'es sûr?

\- Oui. Affirma t-il.

\- Moi, je suis pas sûr. On met de côté le lait on verra à la fin. Alors que nous manque t-il?

\- Un yaourt.! Cria Edwin.

\- Ah oui, un yaourt... De l'huile.

\- Oui. Et la boîte... Dit aussitôt le gamin.

\- Et la boîte... La boîte. Tony se tourna ouvrit un placard et en sorti une boîte. "Et voilà du sucre vanillé. Et de la levure chimique. "

\- Et le chocolat? Demanda Edwin la mine toute triste.

\- Tu veux un gâteau au chocolat?

\- Ouiiiii. cria le petit gourmand.

\- Tonton Clint qu'est ce que t'en dis? On fait un gâteau au chocolat? Demanda alors Tony. Qui se rendit compte de la posture du blond. Presque émerveillé.

\- Hum le chocolat... Répondit celui-ci fermant les yeux.

\- Bon, tu as gagné mon coeur... Reprit Stark. En voyant que Clint était carrément d'accord avec son fils.

\- Ouiiiii.

Tony cassa les oeufs et les bâtit devant un Clint ébahit par les gestes de l'ingénieur qui savait cuisiner apparament. Edwin ouvrit le yaourt et le vida dans le saladier. Puis Tony mélangea. Il mesura ensuite un pot de sucre qu'il confia à Edwin qu'il versa dans le mélange. "Tu ouvres les sachets mon coeur. Tiens celui-ci et celui-là." Edwin secoua les sachets comme le faisait son père avant de les ouvrir puis arracha le papier et le mit dans l'appareil. Il fit de même avec le deuxième. Tony mesura ensuite un pot de chocolat en poudre. Et le petit se chargea de le verser. Dans la recette initiale, il fallait deux pots de sucre mais il aimait ajouter un peu de sucre de canne à sa préparation juste pour le goût et puis avec le chocolat c'était bien assez sucré.

\- Bon attaquons-nous à la farine.

\- ze peux le faire?

\- Je fais le premier pot comme ça pendant que je mélange tu auras le temps de remplir le deuxième d'accord? Demanda doucement le père attentif.

\- D'accord.

Tony rempli son pot de farine puis le versa dans le saladier. Il fouetta le mélange pendant qu Edwin se battait avec la farine. Le petit en mettait plus à côté que dans le pot mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Puis il tendit le pot à son père. "Tiens papa." Tony sourit à ce nom... papa... parfois ça lui arrivait de se tromper de lui dire papa. Parfois Tony le reprenait. Et parfois non comme cette fois-ci.

Tony mélangea et commenca a avoir le bras en compote. Vivement qu'il incorpore l'huile, l'appareil devenant dur à mélanger.

\- Et voilà ! Cria le petit. En tendant le dernier pot. Tony battit difficilement la pâte puis prit son pot et ordonna à Edwin de continuer à mélanger.

\- On a oublié le lait! Cria le petit.

\- Chut, ne crie pas, Maguy dort et il n'y a pas de lait dans la recette.

\- Si...

\- Mais non.. allez du nerf monsieur Stark, il faut pas faire de grumeaux. Dit Tony à Edwin et en terminant avec un clin d'oeil qui lui, était destiné à Clint qui continuait à sourire béatement.

Tony rempli son pot d'huile au deux tiers puis ajouta une larme de sucre de canne. Il l'incorpora au mélange.

\- Allez, je te remplace.

\- Ah c'est dur. Se plaignait l'enfant.

\- Je croyais que t'avais des muscles et pas Maguy. ..

\- C'est quand même dur. Avoua le petit garçon.

\- Bon bah, voilà c'est fini... Ah non, il manque une pincée de sel...

\- C'est moi, c'est moi. Cria à nouveau le petit.

\- Tiens. Tony prit sa main et lui versa dans sa paume un peu de sel. Que le petit jetta dedans. Plus dehors que dedans mais bon.

Clint recula à la vue du sel qui venait tout droit vers lui, puis ils rirent tout les trois.

\- Bon, on va dire que c'est bon... même si je ne pense pas que le carrelage aime le sel.

Tony se baissa et sortit sous l'îlot central. Un plat à gâteaux en silicone. Il attrapa le saladier et avec la cuillère versa le contenu. Edwin glissa ses doigts au passage sous le filet et goûta directement la pâte.

\- C'est pas digeste Edwin la pate cru.

\- Oh, laisse-le faire... t'as pas été gosse ou quoi?

\- Si mais moi j'ai grandis contrairement à toi. Dit Stark qui avait vu les yeux de Clint fixant la préparation.

\- Goûte tonton, goûte. Ordonna Edwin.

\- J'ai pas envie de me faire gronder par ton père. Répondit celui-ci en faisant les yeux effrayé.

\- Papounet? Tonton, il peut goûter?

Tony lanca un regard de biais à Clint et lui fit un sourire en coin. "Vas-y gourmand."

\- Yes! Lança l'agent qui était retombé en enfance durant quelque seconde.

Clint se leva et trempa son doigt dans la pâte. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux lorsque le chocolat fondu dans sa bouche. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Lui aussi avait fondu.

Tony sourit à la situation puis enfourna le gâteau. Il nettoya les mains du petit avec une lingette, puis en tendit une à Clint qui sourit gêné à ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Bon aller, va jouer pendant que je nettoie un peu tout ce foutoir. Dit Tony en lui donnant une petit tape sur les fesses.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu fais le ménage? Qu'avez-vous fait de Stark?

Tony rit à la phrase de Clint qui lui était familière et nettoya le plan de travail.

\- Bon, on va faire quoi en attendant le gâteau?

\- Ah euh... je vais y aller Tony, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

\- Mais tu me déranges pas... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Coupa Tony gêné d'avoir fait fuir l'archer.

\- Je vais y aller Tony. Dans tout les cas ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Dit-il en se levant.

\- Eh le gâteau? Tu m'as fait faire un gâteau au chocolat. Je sais que ma fille mange pour quinze mais quand même... tu vas manger le gâteau Barton, je te le dis!

\- Tu me l'enverra par la poste. Répondit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Et en plus, il se fout de ma gueule. Attend au moins que la petite se réveille, je te t'accompagnerai. Tu sais ici pour chopper un taxi...

\- T'inquiète, je me démerderai... Conclut le blond.

\- Ok, bon ,Clint à plus. Dit-il en lui serrant la main. "Tu me laisses t'accompagner à la porte au moins."

\- Ouais.

Tony accompagna Clint à la porte puis lui serra la main à nouveau.

\- Ah, si t'arrives à avoir Cap, dis-lui qu'il vaudrai mieux pour lui qu'il ait de bonnes explications à me donner.

\- OK, je le ferais... mais bon je doute que j'aurais des news. Allez Stark à plus. Dit-il en franchissant la porte et en levant la main.

\- Ouais à plus, Barton.

Tony ferma la porte et alla se poser cinq minutes dans le canapé. Il était déjà épuisé et traînait toujours une gueule de bois. Il s'assit un moment puis la sonnerie du four le tira de ses songes. Il se redressa, alla sortir le gâteau. Puis se précipita dans la chambre de son fils qu'il trouvait trop calme. Edwin était juste calme, il jouait avec ses figurines. À l'effigie de Captain America. De Hulk. Et de Thor.

\- Regarde Papounet. Le gros monsieur, il a sauté dans l'espace. Dit le petit tenant Thor au dessus de sa tête.

\- Thor? Ah oui, je vois.

Tony sourit et s'assit un instant à côté de son fils.

\- Et il va où? Demanda t-il?

\- Chercher son amoureuse.

\- Oh... et Hulk, il fait quoi?

\- Hulk, il fracasse tout Papounet tu sais. Tout fracasser! Cria t-il en lâchant Thor qui s'écrasa au sol et en prenant Hulk et fracassant tout.

\- Et Captain America, il fait quoi? Demanda Tony même si il se doutait de la réponse.

\- Il sauve la terre!

\- Et marraine? Elle est où la veuve noire? Elle fait quoi? Dit-il en faisant semblant de la chercher du regard.

\- Elle sauve tonton Clint.

\- Ah... ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié...

\- Et lui, il fait quoi?

\- Il tire les flèches sur le monsieur qui court vite ... Dit Edwin.

\- Ah... et le monsieur qui court vite il fait quoi?

\- Ben, il court... il court vite... Dit Edwin puis chuchota "avec la sorcière"

Il redoutait à le lui demander mais il manquait quelqu'un dans l'équation. En réalité il en manquait deux. Seul Thor, Captain America et Hulk étaient entre ses jambes. Les six autres figurines qu'ils possédaient étaient ailleurs. Le petit se lèva et courut vers un bac en farfouillant dans celui-ci.

\- Ah... l'est là maraine. Dit le petit garçon en posant la figurine puis refouilla. "La sorcière!" Cria t-il en la posant à coté du bac. "Le monsieur qui court vite." Dit-il en le jetant à travers la pièce. "Robin des bois. Le robot. Ah! Iron Man!!" Cria le petit en se tournant et en le montrant à son père. Il se leva puis dit. " z'avais oublié. Iron man, il vole !" Cria le petit en courant dans sa chambre en tenant fermement la figurine.

Tony avala sa salive. Iron man vol. Cap sauve. Il sourit à la vue de son fils courant dans sa chambre en faisant semblant de faire voler une figurine. Edwin s'arrêta et s'assit fatigué de son épopée. Puis marcha à quatre pattes pour chercher les autres avengers. Plus Pietro qui s'était fait projeter juste avant sur la commode. Il revint vers les figurines déjà présentes puis en prit une et la donna à son père.

\- Tiens Papounet. C'est une sorcière. Dit Edwin.

Tony se demanda si Edwin réalisait que son Papounet connaissait parfaitement chaque personnage. Puisqu'il était avec son papa, l'un des fondateurs des Avengers. Il se dit que c'était le moment de parler avec son fils... des Avengers .. et de Iron Man aussi...

\- Je sais, je la connaîs, c'est Wanda. Wanda Maximoff.

\- Maxi quoi? Demanda l'enfant au nom impossible à prononcer.

\- Maximoff et là c'est Pietro, on l'appelle Quicksilver ou vif d'argent.

\- Lui, il s'appelle comment?

\- C'est Thor. Fils d'Odin. Ajouta Tony. Fiers d'avoir ajouter le 'fils d'Odin'.

\- lui c'est un robot.

\- Oui c'est le fils de Jarvis, on va dire. Il s'appelle Vision.

\- Là, c'est parain. Dit de suite le petit.

\- Oui Bruce Banner.

\- Maraine, elle s'appelle comment?

\- Natasha Romanov. Lui dit-il en se disant que ce nom aussi est imprononçable. Du moins pour un enfant.

\- Lui c'est Clint. Dit le petit en lui montrant la figurine.

\- Oui. C'est ça. Clint Barton.

\- Robin des bois. Dit aussitôt le petit.

\- Non, on l'apelle Hawkeye.

\- Haut. Quoi?

\- Oeil de faucon. On l'appelle oeil de faucon.

\- C'est quoi un faucon?

\- Oh c'est un oiseau.

\- Z'aime bien les zoiseaux. Les granddddd zoiseaux. Comme au zoo. Là, c'est papa. Dit-il avec fierté.

\- Steve Rogers.

\- S'appelle pas Rogers, s'appelle Stark. Steve Stark. Reprit l'enfant ce qui fit sourit le père.

\- Et pourquoi, il s'appelle Stark et pas Rogers?

\- Parce que il est amoureux de toi Papounet. Dit le petit en souriant. Tony sourit à la remarque aussi, puis son fils reprit. "Ça c'est toi, Iron man."

Si tout compte fait, il savait qui il était.

\- Papounet y vole.

\- Il vole toujours Papounet?

\- Voui, il va sauver papa. Ajouta le petit.

\- C'est moi qui sauve papa?

\- Oui.

\- Oh, t'es mignon. Dit Stark en le serrant contre lui.

\- Bang, Bang. Le marteau est pas content!!! Cria le petit en martelant Thor sur le sol. Des pleurs interrompit les rêveries de Tony. "Bon, je te laisse jouer mon ange. Je viendrais te chercher pour le gâteau d'accord. "

\- D'accord papa. Cria le petit.

Tony sortit de la pièce et alla voir sa fille. Il sourit à sa petit princesse qui l'appelait. "Papou Papou" Disait-elle. Et Tony en était tout gaga. Il rafraîchit la petite puis l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il l'assit dans sa chaise et prépara deux verres de lait. Des verres en plastique biensure et un avec un couvercle et un bec qui tendit à Maguy. Il se fit couler un café puis appela son grand garçon.

\- Edwin! Le gâteau est prêt.

\- Ouais, ouais... Cria le petit en sautillant. Il s'assit puis Tony coupa le gâteau.

\- Les plus là tonton Clint?

\- Oh non, il est reparti.

\- Il est où Nathanel. Demanda pour la énième fois le petit.

\- Oh Edwin ça suffit avec Nathanel! Nathaniel, tu me fais dire des bêtises en plus. Tu commences à être embêtant.

Edwin baissa la tête. Prêt à pleurer.

\- Excuse moi mon chéri. Dit Tony aussitot en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "C'est juste que tu poses sans cesse les mêmes questions et il sappelle Nathan'i'el avec un I. Allez mange ton gâteau."

\- ch'pourai avoir un autre après.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Edwin et mange déjà celui-ci.

Tony se laissa tomber sur son dossier et attrapa son café du bout des doigts et sourit à la vue de son fils battant des jambes dans le vide. Appréciant ce gâteau au chocolat, fait avec amour. Et la petite qui n'en laissait aucunes miettes. Ils aimaient tant ses enfants. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être un autre. Pour rien au monde il voudrait être ailleurs. Il était là. Le plus heureux des papas.

Après avoir nettoyé les enfants et la table, les enfants repartirent jouer. Tony lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. On était samedi et il s'ennuyait déjà. Qu'est-ce que ça sera demain.

\- Jarvis?

\- Oui sir.

\- Telecharge-moi le dossier Pairington sur mon StarkPad.

\- Bien sir.

Il reprit un café avant que Jarvis finisse de lui envoyer du boulot. Le téléchargement effectué, Tony plancha sur son dossier.

Il décrocha de ses recherches vers 18h00, fit prendre le bain des enfants, les firent manger puis les coucha. Il se dirigea directement vers son bar. Même avec la cuite qu'il traînait, il ne se retint pas de se servir un verre. C'était la première fois où lui et Steve étaient en froid. C'était la première fois où Cap était en mission et en froid. Il repensa à cette histoire, à Bucky, à Peggy, à son comportement suspicieux. Il se servit un deuxième verre. Et pensa à Steve. Et repensa encore à lui. Puis s'endormit assis sur son canapé. Un verre à la main.


	7. Chapter 6

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Tony se laissa tomber sur son dossier et attrapa son café du bout des doigts et sourit à la vue de son fils battant des jambes dans le vide. Appréciant ce gâteau au chocolat fait avec amour. Et la petite qui n'en laissait aucunes miettes. Ils aimaient tant ses enfants. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être un autre. Pour rien au monde il voudrait être ailleurs. Il était là. Le plus heureux des papas.

Après avoir nettoyé les enfants et la table. les enfants repartirent jouer. Tony lui ne savait pas quoi faire. On était samedi et il s'ennuyait déjà. Qu'est-ce que ça sera demain.

– Jarvis ?

– Oui sir.

– Télécharge-moi le dossier Pairington sur mon StarkPad.

– Bien sir.

Il reprit un café avant que Jarvis finisse de lui envoyer du boulot. Le téléchargement effectué, Tony plancha sur son dossier.

Il décrocha de ses recherches vers 18h00, fit prendre le bain des enfants, les firent manger puis les coucha. Il se dirigea directement vers son bar. Même avec la cuite qu'il traînait, il ne se retint pas de se servir un verre. C'était la première fois où lui et Steve étaient en froid. C'était la première fois où Cap était en mission et en froid. Il repensa à cette histoire, à Bucky, à Peggy, à son comportement suspicieux. Il se servit un deuxième verre. Et pensa à Steve. Et repensa encore à lui. Puis s'endormit assis sur son canapé. Un verre à la main

 **Chapitre 6**

La lumière éclairait déjà la pièce, mais Tony Stark dormait encore. Il sentait pourtant les rayons soleil couvrir ses jambes remontant peu à peu sur ses cuisses puis ses mains, puis une caresse sur celles-ci. Il ouvrit instinctivement les yeux. Son fils de 5 ans le regardait et se demandait ce que son papounet faisait là assit dans le canapé, les mains entourant un verre qu'il n'avait même pas renverser en dormant. Oui, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

– Edwin ?

– Papounet ? Tu fais dodo ?

– Hem… oui…

Tony tenta de se lever mais trop brusquement ce qu'il le fit se rasseoir aussi vite.

– T'es fatigué Papounet ?

– Euh ….oui….

Tony se redressa comme il pouvait, posa son verre sur la table basse qui était entre ses jambes auparavant, puis souris face au regard de son fils.

– Jarvis ? Quel heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

– 7h51 sir.

– Eh bien, tu as bien dormi toi.

– Oui. Et toi ?

– Pas trop mal. Dit-il en se massant les tempes.

Edwin grimpa sur le canapé et se cala contre son papa. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Tony puis leva la tête vers lui.

– T'as mal ?

– Un peu ... ça va passer... Lui répondit-il en remettant ses cheveux en place. "Bon t'as faim garnement ?"

\- Hum….

\- Bon ben, on va aller te préparer le petit déjeuner….

Tony prit son courage à deux mains puis se leva enfin. Il saisit un bol, le lait, le chocolat, puis Edwin prit place. Même tout juste réveillé, Edwin balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Toujours gai. Tony se fit couler un café et sortit un paquet de gâteau. Et le tendit au jeune Stark. Puis se posa lui aussi et bu sa troisième drogue. C'était bien la troisième place que prenait le café. Car ses enfants passaient toujours avant l'alcool et le café. Et le café il savait le substituer. L'alcool non. Il n'y était jamais arrivé. Où était Steve ? À la quatrième? La troisième, à la place du café? La deuxième, à la place de l'alcool? Tout ce que savait Tony c'est qu'il n'était sûrement pas à la première. Et sans doute pas à la deuxième non plus. Vu que Steve n'avait jamais réussit à le faire décrocher. Tout comme lui n'avait pas réussit à faire décrocher son mari de son bouclier.

Il profita du calme pour laisser Edwin sous la surveillance de Jarvis et fila à la douche en passant par la case armoire à pharmacie et surtout aspirine. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une recette miracle pour les gueules de bois. Il n'avait bu que deux verres. Des triples oui mais seulement deux et pourtant il avait un mal de crâne horrible. Est-ce l'alcool qui faisait des ravages ? Ou ses idées noires qui faisaient que l'alcool lui tapait sur le système nerveux. Il prit une douche qui le détendit aussitôt. Se rasa, car sa barbichette ressemblait plus à la barbe d'un Bruce après 5 jours dans le désert. Qu'à un Tony Stark, puis retourna auprès des siens.

Edwin était toujours sur sa chaise mais avait allumé la télé. Il balançait toujours ses pieds dans le vide ce qui le fit sourire.

– Alors petit diable ? Tu regardes quoi ?

– Oui oui.

– Oui oui ?

– Oui.

– Ah...

Tony s'assit à ses côtés et regarda les dessins animés avec lui tout en lui parlant.

– Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui mon cœur ?

– Au zoo !

– Encore ? On y a déjà été deux fois d'affilée. Mercredi, on ira. D'accord ?

– D'accord. Hem... marraine!

– Rhô... quand c'est pas Nathaniel c'est marraine.. bon va pour marraine... enfin je ne te promets rien.. j'appellerai parrain tout à l'heure. OK ?

– OK.

– Bon, je vais aller voir si Maguy est réveillée. Tony s'exécuta. Maguy était réveillée.

– Bonjour ma puce. T'as bien dormis ?

– Papou.

– Oui mon cœur. Viens là. Tony la prit dans ses bras puis changea la petite et revint dans la cuisine. Il l'installa puis lui prépara son petit déjeuner. Edwin fidèle à lui-même devant 'oui oui' battant toujours des pieds dans le vide. Tony partit chercher des habitants propres. Un gant de toilette et débarbouilla le garnement avant de l'habiller devant la télé, puis Maguy finit de déjeuner aussi.

– Allez jouer ! Déclara Tony. "On éteint un peu la télé. Va jouer avec tes bonhommes mon cœur". Insista Tony qui n'aimait pas que son fils squatte la télé. Comble de l'ironie puisque, il fut un temps où lui-même était figé du matin au soir sur des écrans. Les enfants partis Tony mit le lave-vaisselle en route. Et prit son StarkPad dans les mains. Il sourit en pensant à sa réflexion d'Edwin devant un écran de télé alors que lui était déjà sur un écran. Bref. C'était pas pareil.

– Jarvis ?

– Oui sir.

– Il faut que j'entre au shield.

– Je suppose que ce n'est pas par la porte d'entrée que vous voulez entrer sir.

– T'as tout compris. Crack-moi le shield. Il faut ce que je sache ce qui se trame là-bas. Et que j'en sache plus sur Bucky. Et leur foutu mission.

– Bien sir, j'entre de suite toutes les clés des registres connut sir.

– Merci Jarv.

Tony sentit un poids se lever. Il se leva et alla ramasser toutes les fringues qui traînaient, puis mit une machine en route. il en profita pour nettoyer la salle de bain. En finissant, il se laissa tomber sur la paroi de la baignoire et pensa à ce que son père penserait. Lui aussi était devenu un père de famille. Et quelque part une mère aussi. Les cris des deux petits sortirent Stark de ses pensées. Il rejoignit les petits dans la chambre d'Edwin.

– Vous voulez manger quoi ce midi ?

– Des frites !

– Des frites ? OK. Bon allez manteau, on va manger dehors, j'ai la flegme de faire à manger.

– Hein t'as dis un gros mot...

– C'est pas un gros mot Edwin et puis ça va. Captain America junior. C'est moi le chef !

\- Non. Rit le petit. "C'est papa."

– Ben, papa n'est pas là, donc c'est moi.

– Oui. Dit alors le petit.

– Allez manteau, on s'en va.!

– Tu vas appeler marraine ?

– Sur la route. Oui.

– On peut prendre le gâteau ? Pour marraine ?

– Oh c'est une excellente idée.

Dans la voiture, Tony appela Bruce.

– Jarvis, appel Bro.

– Bro ?

– Salut Bro. Je suis sur haut parleur. Dit-il tout de suite à Bruce pour le prévenir que les enfants écoutaient. "Dites, bonjours les enfants."

– Bonjour Parrain ! Cria Edwin.

– Bonjour Les enfants ! Cria Bruce.

– Ah!! crie pas, ils t'entendent tu sais. Bon, Edwin est malheureux son parrain d'amour lui manque.

– Et marraine ! Et marraine ! Et marraine! Cria le petit.

– Oui et marraine aussi. Capitula Tony.

– Ah…. t'es où ? Demanda Bruce.

– Euh.. on va manger là. Répondit l'ingénieur.

– OK. .

– Vous arrivez à quelle heure ? Demanda Hulk.

– Tu ne fais rien au moins, je ne voudrais pas qu'on dérange.

– Beh, vous me dérangez pas mais...

– Mais quoi ?

– Nath est pas là. Elle travaille. Confia Bruce.

\- Et oui j'avais oublié... Edwin, marraine travaille. Elle travaille avec papa.

\- Hum. Bouda le petit garçon

– Bah oui, ben, on va pas laisser papa tout seul contre les méchants.

– Hum.. Ze-veux-voir-parr-ain! Dit Edwin en Détachant chaque syllabe.

– Bon-on-va-voir-par-ain. Dit-il sur le même ton, puis reprit une voix normale. "On arriva vers 14h Bro."

– OK Niquel. Je vous attends mes chéris.

Tony rit et raccrocha. C'est vrai il avait oublié que marraine n'était pas là.

– Et le gâteau ? Demanda le petit.

– On en refera un autre. Quand marraine sera rentré. Avec papa du coup.

– Et on peut faire un avec Nathanel ?

– Rhooo encore Nathaniel ? S'exaspéra Tony

– Son papa aime bien les gâteaux.

\- Oh que oui... Dit-il en se rappelant tout ce qu'il dévorait à la Stark Tower. "Hey! Et si on lui disait de venir chez parrain? Comme ça, il pourra goûter le gâteau?"

– Avec Nathanel ? Demanda Edwin.

– Ah çà, je ne sais pas. Écoute, on va manger, je l'appellerai après.

Le petit acquessa et les Stark partirent vers le restaurant. On était dimanche et il y avait du monde à la friterie. Il opta pour la pizzeria. Edwin fit un peu la tête au début, mais il aimait aussi les pizzas, Maguy même à un an mangeait de tout et puis Tony avait toujours un petit sac avec tout ce qu'il faudrait au cas où. Un petit pot de ratatouille. Une compote. Des médicaments pour elle et son frère. Un biberon vide. Un doudou. Des couches et des lingettes. Le petit avait bien mangé. Et était content tout compte fait du changement de plat.

– Ceinture attachée ? Demanda comme à son habitude le papa poule.

– Ceinture attachée. Chef !

– On est parti alors.

– Papounet tu dois appeler Nathanel.

Il ragea entre ses dents. Ce prénom commençait à vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs.

– Non, je dois appeler tonton Clint. Rectifia le génie.

– Jarvis ? Appel Legolas. Ordonna Tony à L'IA. Legolas ce surnom lui allait bien. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait enregistré sous ce nom.

Du bruit lui vinrent aux oreilles, puis la voix de Barton. Une voix qui était un mélange de surprise et de méfiance aussi.

– Stark ?

– Barton. Euh... ça va ? Demanda Stark qui ne savait par où commencer.

– Oui…. qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Euh.. Bafouilla Stark. Stark ne bafouillait que très rarement mais cette fois là, il fallait l'admettre, il bafouillait. L'idée d'Edwin était géniale. Sauf que c'était pas Edwin qui allait se démerder pour demander à Barton de ramener son cul chez Banner mais Stark. Mais attendez!!! C'est Stark qui a eut cet idée.

Il chercha vite une idée puis se lança. "J'ai eu une conversation avec la factrice ce matin. Figure-toi qu'une part de gâteau ça rentre pas dans une boîte aux lettres. Enfin dans la boîte aux lettres si. Mais pas par la glissière. J'ai tenté de négocier avec elle, mais elle ne veut rien savoir. La factrice hein ! Pas la boîte aux lettres. Alors avec Edwin, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux te la donner en main propre. Tu dois connaître la route par cœur pour aller chez Natasha. J'ai pas besoin de t'envoyer les coordonnées GPS." Stark se tut et attendit. Puis reprit... "Barton? T'es encore là?"

– Ah ? T'as finis ?

– Euh oui..

– Ben oui, je suis encore là. Quel débit de parole. Je m'en remettrais jamais. Euh donc si je veux manger un gâteau au chocolat, je dois aller jusque chez Natasha qui n'habite pas la porte à côté … juste pour une part de gâteau.

– Au chocolat. C'est un gâteau au chocolat. C'est important de le préciser.

– À quelle heure ?

– Quand tu veux, on est déjà en route nous. Dit Stark qui avait reprit toute sa confiance.

– OK, j'arrive.

– Génial... enfin je veux dire, c'est cool. Et Nathaniel ? Demanda Stark avant de l'oublier.

– Toujours chez sa maman, Stark t'es pas mieux que ton fils…

– Hum… Bouda Edwin.

– Edwin… je t'avais dis que je ne te promettais rien en ce qui concernait Nathaniel. Arrête de bouder. On va voir parrain. Ajouta-t-il pour le calmer.

– Et tonton Clint. Ajouta justement le concerné.

\- Et tonton Clint .. bah ça va incruste-toi dans la conversation avec mon fils, toi. Allez ramène ton….enfin viens quoi.

\- Je suis déjà parti. Dit Clint en riant.

Tony raccrocha et Souffla. Il avait failli dire des choses pas très … pas très catholique comme dirait Cap. Il repensa à son histoire de factrice mais où allait-il chercher tout ça… au lieu de dire. 'Barton mon fils veut voir le tiens. Viens chez Banner point.' Il n'y avait pas besoin de broder. Il rit Intérieurement puis regarda son fils un peu triste.

– Edwin… tu vas faire la tête longtemps ?

– Pourquoi Nathanel y vient jamais avec tonton.

– Ah ça … c'est des histoires de grand mon cœur… regarde-moi je suis toujours avec vous. Et papa non. Bah là, c'est pareil Clint c'est comme papa. Il est pas souvent avec Nathaniel.

– Ze dois faire pipi.

– Oh, tu seras te retenir ?

– Oui.

– Je me dépêche alors.

Il accéléra un peu. Juste un peu. Pas trop quand même. Il arriva dans la demi-heure au lieu du trois quarts d'heure qu'avait compté le génie au départ. Bruce les accueillit avec enthousiasme. Il sortit de la maison et s'approcha de Tony qui descendait de la voiture.

– Bro! Dit Tony heureux de revoir son ami.

– Bro. Content de te voir. Edwin! Dit Bruce en le voyant par la vitre. "Et la petite Maguy." Ajouta t-il.

– Edwin, tu peux enlever la ceinture et descendre. Ordonna Tony au petit.

– Oui. Dit-il en débouclant sa ceinture et sortant en trombe dans les bras de parrain pendant Tony allait chercher la petite.

– On t'a fait une surprise Bro. Dit Stark tout souriant.

– On a ramené du gâteau. Dit aussitôt Edwin.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui. Affirma le gamin.

– Moi qui voulais lui faire la surprise… en fait, on en avait deux des surprises… Elle devrait pas tarder à arriver. Ajouta le père.

– Allez rentrons. Dit Bruce tout souriant.

Les Stark suivit de Banner entrèrent dans la maison. Stark déposa la petite puis retourna chercher son sac et le gâteau.

– Hum… Fit Bruce en voyant le gâteau enfin des deux tiers qu'il restait.

– Attends la deuxième surprise Bro.

– C'est pas Bro c'est parrain. Reprit Edwin face à son père.

– Oui Edwin.

Tony enleva le manteau de la petite et elle, alla directement se mettre sur le canapé. Bruce s'occupa d'Edwin. Les trois garçons s'installèrent au salon.

– Oh, Maguy dort déjà.

– Elle a l'habitude de faire la sieste. Dit calmement Tony en regardant sa fille dormir tendrement.

Bruce entendit un bruit de moto. Il se tourna inquiet. La moto de Natasha ?

Edwin Cria. "C'est tonton Clint! c'est tonton Clint!"

– Moi qui voulais te faire une surprise… c'est râpé encore. Reprit Stark. "Mais comment il a fait pour arriver aussi vite lui ?"

– Il est venu à moto. Ironisa le docteur.

Tony se leva et calma son fils qui sautait partout.

– Tu te calmes Edwin s'il te plaît ?

– Ah laisse-le. Lança Bruce

Bruce alla ouvrit à son ami.

Dans le salon Tony tentait de retenir son fils à vouloir courir vers l'entrée. Il entendait la voix moqueuse d'œil de faucon.

– Barton! ça me fait plaisir.

– À moi aussi. Où est le gâteau ? Demanda-t-il.

– Quel gâteau ?

– Où est Stark ? Dit Clint en tentant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Bruce. L'air pressé.

– Tony ? Il n'est pas là. Mentit Bruce comme il pouvait.

– Ah, Bruce, pousse-toi! Dit Clint en poussant le docteur gentiment. "Je sais qu'il est là. Sa bagnole est dehors." Dit-il en entrant dans la maison en roulant des yeux.

– Griller. Conclut Bruce.

Tony riait avec Edwin. Quand le grand Barton entra déterminé dans la pièce. Tony lâcha Edwin qui courut vers lui.

– Tonton Clint. Cria le petit. En sautant dans les bras du tireur d'élite.

– Hey! Dit seulement le blond qui rattrapa le petit au vol et le prit dans ses bras.

Tony scruta le visage de Clint pour voir si le fait de prendre un enfant dans ses bras lui ferait prendre conscience que les siens il ne les voyait pas. Tony ne vit pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il cherchait à voir la déstabilisation, la perturbation, ou même le choque mais au lieu de ça il vit un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Il avait l'air heureux d'avoir un enfant dans ses bras même s'il n'était pas le sien.

– Alors, il est où ce gâteau au chocolat ? Tu m'en as laissé une part au moins. Demanda Clint en faisant mine d'être inquiet.

– Oui tonton. Il est là-bas. Dit le petit en pointant le gâteau du doigt.

\- Ahhhh. Dit Clint toujours avec ce même sourire, puis déposa Edwin à terre pour pouvoir serrer la main au père.

– Tu te fais appeler un biznessman et tu n'arrives même pas à m'envoyer un gâteau ? Tu me désoles Stark. Lança Clint

– Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Dit le brun.

– Bon, alors ce gâteau. Coupa Bruce. "On le mange ou pas ?"

– Va faire du café déjà ! ! Ordonna le génie.

– Et toi tu te tournes les pouces ? Demanda Clint.

– Euh... j'ai fais ce gâteau. Dit Stark en appuyant bien sûr le "j'ai". "Pendant que tu regardais." Appuyant cette fois ci sur le "tu." "Donc tu te tournes les pouces ?"

– Je viens t'aider Bruce. Enchaîna l'ex-assassin.

Tony rit, prit la main du petit et suivit les deux hommes.

– C'est quoi ça parrain ?

– Ah ça. C'est une lampe.

– Elle est drôle.

– Oui c'est une lampe au plasma.

– Ze peux toucher ?

– Euh... oui...

Edwin caressait la lampe pendant que les hommes s'occupaient du café. Tony s'occupait de la cafetière. Bruce sortait les tasses et cuillères et Clint... le sucre, le lait et le chocolat en poudre. Bah oui, le petit Edwin il l'avait pas oublié, lui.

Bruce et Tony étaient synchros en ce qui concernait l'échange de tasse et de capsule dans la machine à expresso. Clint les regardaient en même temps et se rappelle que lui aussi avait un lien comme ça aussi fort.. avec Natasha. Tony partit avec les deux premières tasses. Clint le suivit avec le sucre et le verre de lait au chocolat. Un verre en verre. Bruce attendit que le troisième coule.

– Parrain ?

– Oui.

– Ça fait des bulles.

– Oui... Dis. Tu crois que papa arriverait à faire ça ? Demanda Bruce à Edwin qui avait appelé Tony papa au lieu de Papounet mais c'était ce que tout le monde pensait de lui.

– Non... Dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

– Moi non plus, je pense pas. Mais moi si... tu voudrais essayer?

– À faire quoi ? Demanda le petit.

– Tu aimes la grenadine et la limonade ? Demanda Bruce.

– Oui. Dit-il en se demandant ce qu'était la limonade.

– OK, on va faire un diabolo plasmadine.

– C'est quoi ?

– Tu verras. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On le fera tout a l'heure. On va les épater. Allez, tu viens, on va manger le gâteau.

Pendant ce temps-là le papa s'impatientait.

– Bon, ils font quoi Bruce et Edwin ?

– Ta première drogue te manque déjà. Dit Clint fier de sa pique. "T'inquiètes ta troisième est là." Reprit-il en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

– Arrête de m'embêter sinon ma deuxième drogue va se mélanger à la troisième. Dit-il en le regardant de biais.

– Mais ta première drogue, t'en empêchera.

– Arffff Clint arrête d'avoir réponse à tout c'est énervant. Dit Stark en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Yes! J'ai réussis à t'énerver Barton 1 - Stark 0 . Lança Clint.

– Ah enfin ! Dit Stark en voyant Bruce revenir avec Edwin. "Ne me laisse pas seul avec Legolas pitié."

– Pourtant apparemment vous l'étiez. Seul. Hier.

– Mais non Edwin était là. Bon, on le mange ce gâteau. Répondit Stark mi – figue mi-raisin .


	8. Chapter 7

Un nouveau chapitre est arrivé. Charleneene: Merci pour ta review. Et oui pourquoi pas du clint/Tony pour rendre jaloux Steve. Mais il faudrait faire attention qu'ils ne se prennent pas au jeu ;) bisou et encore merci n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu en penses.

 _Fin du chapitre précédent_

 _Pendant ce temps-là le papa s'impatientait._

 _\- Bon, ils font quoi Bruce et Edwin?_

 _\- Ta première drogue te manque déjà. Dit Clint fier de sa pique. "T'inquiètes ta troisième est là." Reprit-il en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule._

 _\- Arrête de m'embêter sinon ma deuxième drogue va se mélanger à la troisième. Dit-il en le regardant de biais._

 _\- Mais ta première drogue, t'en empêchera._

 _\- Arffff Clint arrête d'avoir réponse à tout c'est énervant. Dit Stark en levant les yeux au plafond._

 _\- Yes! J'ai réussis à t'énerver Barton 1 - Stark 0 . Lança Clint._

 _\- Ah enfin! Dit Stark en voyant Bruce revenir avec Edwin. "Ne me laisse pas seul avec Legolas pitié._ "

 _\- Pourtant apparemment vous l'étiez. Seul. Hier._

 _\- Mais non Edwin était là. Bon on le mange ce gâteau. Répondit Stark mi - figue mi - raisin_.

 **Chapitre 7**

.

Edwin sauta directement sur le gâtea et Tony avait bien cru que Barton était prêt à le tuer pour prendre une part lui aussi. Bruce et Tony se servirent tranquillement.

\- Alors tonton ? L'est bon ? Demanda Edwin qui voyait tonton Clint dévorer son gâteau.

\- Pas mal, pas mal. Répondit Hawkeye la bouche pleine. Ce qui ne plu pas au papa modèle qui fronça les yeux.

\- Pas mal ? C'est le meilleur oui. On l'a fait avec amour. Et puis, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine tonton. Ajouta Tony en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Et toi parrain ?

\- C'est le meilleur que j'ai mangé... mise à part ceux que nous concoctait Laura et les enfants à la tour. S'empressa de dire Bruce à Clint.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils nous faisaient de bon petits gâteaux. Ajouta Tony qui se souvenait bien du moelleux de ses muffins.

\- Elle a toujours eu de la patience avec les enfants... Lança Clint qui semblait dans ses pensées.

\- J'avoue que j'étais admiratif de sa patience. Déclara Tony qui savait maintenant ce qu'était la patience.

\- Tu peux parler. T'as une patience d'or aussi. Dit Hawkeye en le regardant sur le côté.

\- Moi, je suis pas patient du tout. Dit Tony qui se revoyait crier sur Edwin avec sa fixette sur Nathaniel.

\- Arrête, je t'ai vu avec Edwin. Tu prends ton temps pour lui expliquer les choses. S'empressa d'ajouter Clint.

\- T'es une Laura Barton en fait. Dit Bruce qui eut le droit à un regard noir de Clint et Tony. "À une Laura Stark ? Ah non a un Tony Barton." Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Tony soupira se leva et prit une lingette dans le sac pour essuyer la bouche Edwin.

Clint Conclut. "Je dois bien avouer que mon "ex" femme." Dit-il en appuyant bien sûr le "ex" . "A une patience d'or. "

\- Z'ai plus faim Papounet.

\- Eh ben, tu manges pas beaucoup. Dit Bruce.

\- On vient de manger de la pizza. Dit Tony pour défendre son fils.

\- Moi ze voulais des frites. Dit l'enfant en faisant la moue.

\- Oh... papa, il pense qu'à lui ? Il t'a pas donné de frites ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Il y avait du monde. On est parti à la pizzeria. Dit Tony simplement.

\- Moi je vais t'en faire des frites. Dit Bruce bien décidé à le lui en faire.

\- Merci parrain. Tiens tonton. Dit le petit à Clint en lui donnant le reste de son gâteau.

\- Pourquoi à lui et pas à moi ? Bouda Tony.

\- Parce qu'il m'adore. Merci Edwin. Lança Clint en attrapant le morceau avant que Tony ne lui prenne des mains.

\- Bon, je vais aller voir si on a tout ce qu'il faut. Lança Bruce en se levant.

\- Tout ce qu'il faut de quoi ? Se demanda Tony.

\- C'est un truc entre Edwin et moi.

\- Ah... Dit Tony en roulant des yeux.

Bruce parti, le silence était revenu à table. Tony parut gêné par les propos de ses amis à propos de la patience de celui-ci comparée à celle de l'ex-femme de l'archer.

Bruce revint à table, Edwin lui fit un beau sourire.

\- Il me manque de la grenadine. Mais papa va aller en chercher avec tonton comme ça ils nous foutront la paix pendant qu'on travaille.

\- De quoi ? Lança Tony en levant un sourcil et en dévisageant son ami.

\- Ouais, avec Clint, vous allez faire des courses. On a besoin d'espace et d'être tranquille. On doit faire une expérience. Dit-il en souriant et en levant un doigt.. "de la science." Il se leva et attrapa un bloc note et un stylo. "Bon, il nous faut de la grenadine. Des frites. Tu veux quoi d'autre Edwin ?"

\- Des glaces.! Cria le petit.

\- Des glaces. Ah ! prends des steaks. Ce soir c'est steak frites. Plus glace.

\- Bro. On va pas traîner longtemps. Edwin à école demain.

\- Que vous mangiez ici ou chez toi ça change rien. Lança Bruce en regardant Tony dans les yeux puis regardant Clint ensuite.

\- Moi, j'ai rien dis. Répondit Clint en se levant et en attrapant la liste.

Clint se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna vers Tony. "Alors le génie, tu viens ou quoi ?"

Tony se leva en soufflant, puis fit un baiser à son fils avant de lui dire. "Bon, je vous laisse avec parrain, sage Edwin, hein."

\- Oui papa.

Papa, Edwin lui avait encore dit papa et il ne le reprit pas. En même temps Bruce n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler comme ça. Le géant vert n'avait jamais compris pourquoi c'était Steve papa et Tony papounet. Parce que clairement Tony était plus présent auprès de son fils que Steve.

Les deux amis partirent vers le magasin. À pied avait insisté Clint.

Le silence était de la partie, puis au bout de quelques minutes de marche Clint le regarda de côté puis coupa le silence.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sans ta première drogue Stark.

\- Oh Hey, c'est bon. Et toi aussi tu n'as pas ta première drogue.

\- Ça t'en sait rien.

\- Parce que tu as ton arc sur toi peut-être ?

\- Hum hum... Fit seulement l'archer.

\- Tu as réellement ton arc sur toi ? Dit:il surprit en levant un sourcil. Clint lui sourit en guise de réponse puis Tony reprit. "Elle est cachée où ?" Dit-il en regardant œil de faucon de haut en bas. "Tu l'as plié en mille morceaux ou quoi ?"

\- Ah ah... t'aimerais bien le savoir ?

\- Alors tu l'as vraiment avec toi ou pas ?

Clint lui sourit au lieu de lui répondre. Il voulait laisser un peu de suspens. Ils marcherent un moment puis Clint lui dit. "En tout cas, t'es courageux."

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Laisser ses gosses avec un mec aussi caractériel que Bruce, faut vraiment avoir confiance. Dit-il pour l'embêter, car il savait bien que Bruce ou Hulk ne feraient jamais rien contre eux.

\- Tu sais rassurer les gens Legolas. J'ai confiance en Bruce ... et Hulk. Ajouta-t-il.

Ledit Legolas rit puis reprit. "Moi aussi j'ai confiance en lui..." Il fit une pose puis reprit. "J'ai laissé ma première drogue chez lui."

\- Ah je savais bien que tu l'avais pas sur toi.

\- J'ai quand même une flèche explosive... on ne sait jamais.

\- Tu vas me dire, moi j'ai mes bracelets toujours.

\- Ah oui, d'ailleurs. Iron man, il est en quelle position ? Avant ou après Steve?

\- Avant ou après Steve ? Je sais même pas à quelle position est Steve. Conclut Stark.

Les deux hommes entrent dans le magasin. Le silence était revenu. "T'as eu des nouvelles de Cap au fait ?"

\- Non et toi des nouvelles ?

\- Non plus, je t'avais prévenu que je n'en aurais sûrement pas... les ordres sont les ordres. Pas de contact avec l'extérieur quand on est en mission. Enfin... encore faut-il obéir... t'as demandé à Bruce si il a eut des news de Natasha ?

\- Parce que lui en aurait ?

\- Natasha Romanov n'est pas du genre à suivre les ordres.

\- Ça m'étonne pas d'elle. Pouffa Tony. " Et euh.. Toi tu as remarqué des choses entre Cap et Bucky ?"

\- Non... mais tu sais moi je m'occupe pas des problèmes relationnels des gens. Ou de quelconque rapprochement. J'ai déjà bien assez de soucis avec Pietro.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Hum... bosser avec son ex c'est pas super top. Surtout quand celui-ci a une sœur plutôt possessive.

\- Tu m'étonnes... tu l'aimes encore ?

Clint regarda dans le vide soupira puis dit "je suis pas insensible... "

\- Je suis pas insensible ? Ça veut rien dire. Tu l'aimes encore oui ou non ?

\- Je l'aime encore mais pas assez pour reprendre notre histoire là où on l'a laissé.

\- Vous aviez l'air tellement heureux ... comment ça a pu vous arriver. Hawkeye rit et dit "Un ex-assassin qui fait l'autruche lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de ses problèmes en couple avec un gars qui court à la vitesse de la lumière lorsque sa sœur envahissante à un problème. Tu pensais que ça finirait comment ?"

\- Pourquoi tu lui parles pas de tes problèmes ?

\- Parce que moi-même j'ai pas les réponses donc je m'étale pas dessus.

\- Tu parles de tes problèmes de cul ?

\- Toujours aussi classe Stark... Dit-il en fronçant les yeux. "Oui, je parle de ça. .."

\- T'as toujours pas compris pourquoi tu y arrives pas ?

\- Non... pourtant je me suis penché sur la question mais j'ai pas de réponse. Tu gardes ça pour toi... en fait J'aurais jamais dû t'en parler ... Avoua Hawkeye en baissant la tête.

\- T'inquiètes pas Legolas je t'ai jamais trahi jusqu'à présent. Je le ferais pas maintenant va. Répondit Stark en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il s'étrangla lui-même, car il se souvint qu'il en avait parlé à Wanda. Elle, apparemment ne l'avait pas trahit.

Les garçons sortirent du magasin et rejoignirent la maison de Bruce. Le silence était revenu encore une fois. Tony le coupa. "T'as vraiment pris une flèche explosive ?"

\- Beh oui... on peut être attaqué partout. Je prends toujours mes précautions. Comme mon arc je le laisserais jamais entre les mains de quelqu'un en qui j'ai pas confiance. Il est soit avec moi. Soit avec un ami.

\- Tu l'avais pas hier ? Si ? Et euh t'as vraiment peur de te faire attaquer ici?

\- Si, si, je l'avais hier.. t'as pas fais attention c'est tout. Comme si que je l'aurais laissé au shield, t'es dingue ? Et concernant les attaques, je me prépare toujours au pire. C'est souvent dans les moments calmes comme-là où les attaques sont les plus réussies. C'est ce que je ferais moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que quand tu rentres au KGB, il t'offre une consultation chez le dentiste avant même d'accéder à l'armurerie.

\- Chez le dentiste ? Demanda Stark ne comprenant pas le rapport du dentiste.

\- La première règle du KGB est de ne jamais se faire prendre vivant. La deuxième est de ne pas céder à la torture. La troisième est périr plutôt que de capituler.

\- Donc ?

\- La capsule de cyanure et de barbiturique était notre seule alliée.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Hurla Stark en stoppant la marche et en attrapant Clint par sa veste.

Clint plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Lui donna un sourire attristé. "Ne pas capituler est là règle la plus importante. Rassure-toi je la ferais pas éclater. J'ai pas de raison pour." Dit Hawkeye en souriant amèrement.

Tony déglutit difficilement. Il en était choqué. Son ami venait de lui avouer qu'il avait une capsule de cyanure et de barbituriques insérée dans sa molaire. Il soupira puis reprit la route. Ce n'était pas si surprenant venant d'un ancien assassin. Mais il en était tout retourné. Quel courage que de s'implanter une capsule dans la bouche se dit-il. Lui, il n'aurait pas eu le cran de le faire.

Les hommes arrivèrent chez Bruce en silence. Clint attrapa son arc glissé derrière le meuble à chaussure dans l'entrée et le montra à Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil en remettant l'arc à l'abri.

\- Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Lança Bruce en voyant les hommes entrer.

\- Regarde Papounet, c'est un, c'est un ...

\- Un diabolo plasmadine. Compléta le docteur.

\- De la cuisine moléculaire. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Dit Stark en secouant la tête.

\- Hey, mais, c'est de la grenadine ? Je pensais que t'en avais pas ? Gronda Clint.

\- Le petit voulait des frites. Et c'était le seul moyen pour que vous partiez. Maguy est réveillée au fait.

\- Ah... Dit-il seulement en se tournant vers elle regardant la télé. Tony s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un énorme baiser.

\- On peut vous aidez ? Demanda Clint impressionné par la patience du mec qui se transformait en un monstre vert de temps à autre.

\- Non. Refusa Bruce clairement.

\- OK... Dit Hawkeye en faisant la grimace.

\- On peut faire quoi nous alors ? Questionna Stark.

\- J'en sais rien. Répondit Bruce puis en se tournant vers Hawkeye. "T'as qu'à lui apprendre le tir à l'arc. "

\- Sûrement pas ! Pouffa Tony en se retournant vers sa fille.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ce sûrement pas ? S'enquerra de dire l'archer vexé.

\- Je ne veux pas apprendre le tir à l'arc c'est tout. Dit-il en regardant les travaux de Bruce et d'Edwin. Voir Hawkeye et son arc était pour Tony un supplice. Il se revoyait dans son atelier quelques années auparavant. Il était toujours parvenu à éviter d'être en compagnie de Clint et de son arc jusqu'à présent alors il n'allait sûrement pas apprendre à tirer à l'arc.

Hawkeye parut froissé. Tony le regarda puis lui lança

\- Hawkeye, j'ai rien contre le tir à l'arc. C'est juste que c'est ton truc c'est tout. Je t'apprends pas à piloter mes armures moi. Chaque chose à sa place c'est tout.

Clint Acquiesça seulement puis rejoignit Maguy devant la télé.

\- Bruce c'est vrai que t'as des nouvelles de Natasha ?

\- Ouais parfois, ouais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi j'en ai jamais de Steve. Quand ils sont en mission.

\- Ah... tu sais bien que ton mec est très à cheval sur les principes. Répondit seulement Bruce.

\- Ouais...

\- T'en voudrais ? Demanda-t-il à l'ingénieur.

\- C'est juste que... tu vois avec Bucky... c'est bizarre qu'il me l'ait pas dit. Avoua Tony tristement.

\- Vous vous êtes expliqués ? Demanda alors le docteur spécialisé des rayons gamma.

\- Pas encore. J'attends qu'il revienne. J'espère que c'est pas une mission trop longue. Parce que dans l'état où je me trouve actuellement si ça traîne je vais finir par demander le divorce.

\- Je comprends oui, c'est pas simple. Dit Banner en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Tony. "Je vais essayer de voir avec Nath pour combien de temps ils en ont, je te promets rien.

\- Tu sais même nous des fois, on ne sait pas combien de temps durera la mission . Dit Hawkeye qui avait entendu la conversation malgré-lui. "Mais un conseil : Ne divorce pas. Parlez-en ensemble. La communication y'a que ça de vrai."

\- C'est toi qui dis ça. Dit Stark en riant. "Bon, je vais dans ton labo Bro en attendant que vous avez fini vos cocktails moléculaires."

Tony fuit au labo, il regarda autour de lui et ne trouva rien à faire. Il sortit son Stark-phone et surfa un peu sur le net avant de commencer à éplucher les dossiers du shield que Jarvis lui avait transféré. Au bout d'une petite heure à plancher sur les dossiers, il revint parmi ses amis et enfants. Bruce nettoyait le bordel qu'ils avaient fait Edwin et lui. Les enfants eux étaient de chaque côté de Clint et regardaient un documentaire sur les animaux. Clint s'aperçut du retour du génie.

\- Tu sais que ton fils aime bien les rapaces ?

\- Oui, je sais oui...

\- vous venez boire notre cocktail ? Demanda Bruce impatient de leur montrer ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- On y va les enfants ? Demanda Clint aux petits.

\- Oui. Cria Edwin.

\- T'as fais pipi Maguy ? Non fait-elle de la tête.

\- Je l'ai déjà changé. Déclara l'archer.

\- Ah... Merci. Répondit Tony légèrement gêné.

Ils s'installèrent à table, Clint regardait avec méfiance le mélange. Tony lui, le regardait avec vécu. Bruce regardait le petit qui était très fier de lui.

\- C'est ... c'est troublant... ça se boit ? Dit Hawkeye méfiant.

\- Bien sure que ça se boit. Répondit le docteur.

\- C'est juste de la grenadine mélangé à du sodium et enrobé de calcium. C'est ça Bro ?

\- C'est juste ça oui. Affirma son ami.

\- Juste ça... Dit ironiquement œil de faucon qui n'y connaissait rien à la science.

\- C'est de l'alginate de sodium avec de l'eau pauvre en calcium. Tu fais des petites bulles et tu les places ensuite à l'aide d'une cuillère percée dans du lactate de sodium mélangé à de l'eau ordinaire. Tu les rinces bien et tu le mets dans un verre de limonade.

\- Comment t'as fais les bulles ? Demanda Hawkeye perplexe.

\- À la pipette! tu veux qu'il fasse comment??! Répondit Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- Beh, j'en sais rien c'est pour ça que je demande... c'est joli dans tous les cas. Ajouta l'archer.

\- J'avais jamais pensé faire de la cuisine moléculaire. C'est une excellente idée pour initier les petits à la science. Déclara le milliardaire.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dis... peut-être que ton fils sera un grand scientifique. Lança Bruce.

\- Avec un père et un parrain aussi dingue de science que vous deux, c'est sûr, il est sur la bonne voix. Conclut Clint.

\- Hum, c'est bon parrain. Dit le petit.

Bruce bu son verre et sourit, fiers d'Edwin et lui. Clint but son verre également puis Tony bu une gorgée.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Clint en posant une main sur le bras de Tony, assis en face de lui.

\- Ouais, ça va c'est bon. Répondit seulement le concerné

\- Non, mais je veux dire. Ça va aller. Je sais que toi les boissons sans alcool...

\- Mais je t'em... S'énerva celui-ci puis reprit "T'as de la chance que mon fils soit là..."

\- Oh... pas besoin je sais très bien ce que tu as envie de me dire. Lui lança Clint avec un grand sourire. Fiers d'avoir encore énervé le milliardaire.

\- Bon, allez je vais aller faire les frites.

Bruce s'en alla en laissant encore une fois Clint et Tony seul. Tony commençait à se demander s'il le faisait pas exprès.

\- On en est où dans les comptes on doit bien en être à 6 - 0 non ?

\- J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot Hawkeye tu paies rien pour attendre. Dit-il en finissant son verre.

\- Oh, j'ai peur. Dit Clint en faisant semblant de trembler.

\- Tu fais bien d'avoir peur... je vais te réduire en bouillie robin des bois.

\- Si tu crois que de me dire robin des bois va m'énerver tu es loin du compte.

\- Il est avec sa maman Nathaniel ?

\- Ah euh oui... répondit Hawkeye qui avait presque oublier que le petit était là ... du moins avec eux autour de la table. "Tu l'aimes bien Nathaniel toi."

\- Oui Ze l'aime bien, l'est gentil.

\- Pas comme son père. Profita de dire Tony.

\- L'est gentil tonton.

Clint sourit puis tira la langue à Tony en guise de réponse. Ce qui valut à Tony de sourire lui aussi. "Bon je vais aller aider Bruce... je te confie les petits... je peux te faire confiance ?"

\- Tu peux... Dit Hawkeye en caressant les cheveux bruns du petit garçon.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Bruce il en avait besoin.

\- Il me trompe avec Bucky c'est obligé Bro.

Bruce se tourna surprit, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- T'en sais rien Tony. Il a beau être son ex c'est aussi son ami. Et un très vieil ami.

\- Et alors quoi ? Il me cache quelque chose je te dis. Vendredi, je suis allé le chercher au parc. Il était en compagnie d'une femme. Dit Tony comme si c'était en compagnie d'un extra terrestre.

\- Quoi tu crois qu'il te trompe aussi avec elle ?

\- Non... enfin.. elle m'a demandé comment ma sœur arrivait à supporter son boulot. Dit-il en faisant la grimace.

\- Quelle sœur ? T'as une sœur cachée ? Demanda Bruce en rigolant.

Tony s'assit sur une chaise et soupira. Bruce s'assit devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bro ?

\- Il me fait passer pour son beau frère. Il fait croire qu'il est marié à une femme. Et que je suis son frère à elle. À Peggy. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a appelé. Alors Peggy est d'après ce que m'a dit cette femme. Elle est militaire, tout comme Steve car c'est ce qu'il dit quand on lui demande ce qu'il fait. Déballa Tony en se mettant les mains sur la tête.

\- Il a peur de s'avouer gay ? Pourtant tout le monde sait que vous vivez ensemble non ?

\- Oui... mais personne ne sait si il y a une femme chez nous... Tony se frotta le visage. Bien sûre que tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient gays.

\- Ça veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas. Ou qu'il te trompe. Le réconforta Bruce.

\- Cette Peggy est sergent dans l'armée.

\- Et ?

\- Peggy Carter était adjudant et non sergent. Bucky est sergent. Bucky travaille avec lui. Bucky est Peggy. Dit-il finalement.

\- Tu penses réellement qu'il te trompe donc ?

\- J'ai des gros doutes... et puis il est différent...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Beh, il.. il prend du temps pour ses enfants. C'est bien, je suis content. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait ça parce qu'il se reproche quelque chose tu vois. On dirait que .. qu'il essaye d'être mieux. Qu'il essaye de s'obliger à être parfait.. avec moi et avec les enfants... Tony soupira. Il lui fallait réellement des réponses claires. Le trompait-il avec Bucky ?

Bruce se leva et caressa le dos de son ami.

\- Il faut que vous vous parliez Bro. Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens.

\- Je sais... Dit Tony presque en pleurant.

\- Ça va aller mon Bro...

\- Papounet, Papounet. Cria Edwin en courant vers Tony.

\- Oui mon cœur. Se reprit Tony.

\- Nathanel y peut venir zouer avec moi ? Demanda encore l'enfant.

\- Mais bien sûre qu'il peut. Pourquoi ? Répondit-il.

\- Il peut faire dodo avec moi ? Demanda Edwin.

\- Oh... euh... oui mais chacun dans son lit. Bien sure mais ... faut voir ça avec tonton.

\- Tonton, il a dit oui. Confia le petit.

\- Ben, il faut qu'il voit avec tatie Laura.

\- D'accord. Dit le garçon en repartant courir vers la salle à manger.

Tony resta la bouche ouverte puis dit. "Tu crois que je dois m'inquiéter que mon fils veuille dormir avec un garçon ?"

\- À son âge ? Non...

\- Je plaisantais, je sais très bien... bien que ça m'a fait flipper de l'entendre dire ça. Confia Tony.

\- Après... c'est tout qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire. Pour lui c'est peut être normal que deux hommes dorment ensemble. Dit Bruce en souriant.

\- Tu penses qu'il va devenir gay ? Demanda Tony en s'agrippant à la chemise du docteur. La bouche ouverte les yeux également. Choqué.

\- Euh...

\- Avec le fils de Clint Barton ? Mon Dieu non. Je veux pas que ma famille est un quelconque lien avec les Barton. Mon Dieu... Dit Tony en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tony... allez respire, il a cinq ans ... il veut juste qu'il dorme avec lui, à sa maison il voulait dire... c'est tout. Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Allez aide-moi à mettre la table. Dit-il en remontant son visage des deux mains.

Bruce ouvrit le placard et sorti cinq assiettes.

\- Pourquoi cinq ?

\- Et Maguy ?

\- Une vraie assiette.

\- Arrête de les surprotéger. Trancha le médecin. En déposant les couverts sur les Assiettes. "Allez va mettre ça sur la table."

En revenant dans la salle à manger. Tony découvrit Edwin sur les genoux de Clint. Il eut un sourire amer après ce qu'il venait de traverser dans son esprit. Clint lui sourit et posa Edwin à terre avant de se lever et de l'aider à mettre la table.

\- Ça te dérange pas au moins qu'il vienne sur mes genoux ?

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait. Lui répondit-il sans même le regarder.

\- Parce que t'es un père sur protecteur et possessif.

Tony le regarda puis secoua la tête. "Tu es un des seuls à qui je l'autorise. Et vous n'êtes pas beaucoup sur la liste crois-moi."

\- Oh... je suis touché... il y a qui sur ta liste?

\- Steve. Bruce. Natasha. Pepper. Rhodey. Happy. Thor. Jane. Vision. Laura à la rigueur.

\- C'est marrant que tu ais mis Steve dans cette liste. Les jumeaux et Bucky non ? Fury ?

Tony rit... "Confiance en Bucky? Sûrement pas. Wanda c'est la magie qui me bloque. Pietro... Pfff À la rigueur ouais. Fury? J'ai jamais eut confiance en lui... quoique que pour le cas d'Edwin c'est différent. Bref, je te fais confiance. Et puis tu es père de famille. Tu as des gamins superbes. Ils sont bien élevés. Tu es un bon père donc... Tony releva la tête et vu celle de Clint. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. "Ça va Hawkeye?"

\- Ouais, ça va ouais.. je suis un peu touché c'est tout.

\- On dirait que le score est de 6 à 1.

\- On dirait ouais. Dit-il en riant. Tony savait comment faire sourire l'archer visiblement.

\- Voilà les frites. Cria Bruce arrivant avec un plat de frite et des steaks hachés.

\- Hum. Dit le petit content d'avoir enfin ses frites.

Tony se leva et alla chercher sa fille. Il l'assoit sur ses genoux. Il fit manger sa fille. Lui, il piquait quelques frites, puisque tout compte fait Tony et Maguy mangeaient dans la même assiette.

Le repas fut silencieux. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde.

Il est 20h30. Et les Stark avait encore 3/4 d'heure de route.

\- Bon, on va y aller mon cœur... Déclara Tony.

\- Non... Pleurnicha l'enfant qui ne voulait plus repartir.

\- Si, tu as école demain, on a de la route. Trancha le père modèle.

\- Hum. Bouda le petit, les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Allez bonhomme. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui viens d'accord. Annonça Bruce pour le calmer.

\- D'accord. Soupira l'enfant.

Tony se leva, nettoya les mains des petits puis mit leurs manteaux.

\- Oh, il reste deux part de gâteau. Dit Bruce en souriant.

\- C'est pour marraine et Nathanel. Déclara l'enfant. Comme si c'était les deux seuls personnes qui manquait parmi eux.

\- Oh... Bon je vais y aller moi aussi. S'empressa de dire Clint .

\- T'as école demain toi aussi ? Demanda Tony en riant.

\- Arffff 6 - 2. Répondit Clint en faisant une grimace.

Clint enfila son manteau et prit son arc en passant. Il sourit à Tony et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Bon" Dit il en accrochant son arc. "À plus Bruce. Tony... à plus. Edwin, je te ramènerai l'oiseau. Au revoir Maguy. "

\- Un bisou, un bisou. Cria Edwin. Il s'approcha et lui fit un bisou. Clint enfourcha sa moto aussitôt et fila.

Tony alla vers la voiture, attacha Maguy après qu'Edwin a fait un gros gros bisous à son parrain, l'attacha également. Tony grimpa dans la voiture.

\- Bro, ça m'a fait trop plaisir. La prochaine fois ça sera chez moi, OK... et pas dans 1 mois. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ouais bon allez fait attention à la route. Salut. Bisous les enfants. Dit Bruce en faisant signe de la main.

Tony prit la route. Les deux bambins s'endormirent directement. Tony repensa à cette journée. Qui était fort sympathique. Ça lui avait fait du bien d'être entouré, il n'avait pas eut le temps ni trop d'occasion pour se morfondre sur son sort. Il se dit qu'ils devraient faire ça plus souvent. Il regrettait presque d'avoir quitté la tour.

Quand Steve et lui avaient décidé de quitter la tour. Seul Laura était déjà partie avec les enfants. Puis Bruce et Natasha ont voulu s'installer à leur tour aussi. Clint et Pietro sont partis également. Vision s'est installé à Asgard. Et Wanda à rejoint Clint et Pietro. Du coup, la tour était vide à présent. Il se dit que si ils étaient restés. Peut-être que les autres ne seraient pas partis. Et peut-être même que Clint et Pietro seraient encore ensemble.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il reverra Bruce et Clint bientôt. Il se l'ait promit à lui-même. Et il allait voir avec Barton pour que Nathaniel vienne dormir à la maison. Il regarda la petite bouille de ses enfants dormir. Edwin était un gosse parfait. Il est serviable. Poli. Sage. Câlineux, aimant. C'était un amour. Il méritait de voir son copain. Et puis ça lui déchirait le cœur que Clint ne passait pas autant de temps qu'il le voudrait avec ses enfants. Oui, il aurait une conversation avec Clint et il était hors de question qu'il tente de changer la conversation en le taclant gentiment. S'il le fallait il appellerait Laura lui-même pour demander si Nathaniel du moins pourrait venir dormir à la maison. Au pire, il invitera Clint sans forcément le dire à Laura. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de plan. De devoir mentir. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Tony arriva chez lui à 21h30. Le bain était passée à la louche. Il prit Maguy et ordonna a Jarvis de surveiller Edwin pendant quil s'occupait de la petite. Il emmena Maguy dans sa chambre et la mit en pyjama, elle ne s'était même pas réveillée, puis il partit chercher Edwin et fit de même avec lui. Par contre lui s'était réveillé.

\- Papou...

\- Chut... on est à la maison mon cœur.

\- Parrain...

\- Parrain est resté à sa maison.

\- Tonton...

\- Tonton est parti chez lui.

\- Hum... Papa...

\- Oui.

\- L'est où papa ?

\- Ah... euh... il est au travail mon cœur... allez dors bien mon ange à demain.

Tony lui caressa les cheveux et lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de rejoindre son propre lit. Il était claqué lui aussi et s'endormit directement.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hello tout le mode tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment beaucoups. Un Kiss. À "Le petit pois". Ma tite "Angelroyu". Ma "Scorpionne" que j'aime. À "Charleneene". À "Une personne dans le monde". À "Mero". À "Ironwidowdinozzo". Et à "Hazel 66._** "

 ** _Mero. Je sais, Steve n'est pas le Steve qu'on connaît. Et Natasha et avec Steve au shield. On la vera prohainement ;)_**

 ** _Voici la suite. Kiss and Enjoy it._**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent_

 _Tony arriva chez lui à 21h30. Le bain était passée à la louche. Il prit Maguy et ordonna à Jarvis de surveiller Edwin pendant qu'il s'occupait de la petite. Il emmena Maguy dans sa chambre et la mit en pyjama elle ne s'était même pas réveillée. Puis il partit aller chercher Edwin et fit de même avec lui. Par contre lui s'était réveillé._

 _\- Papou..._

 _\- Chut... on est à la maison mon cœur._

 _\- Parrain..._

 _\- Parrain est resté à sa maison._

 _\- Tonton..._

 _\- Tonton est parti chez lui._

 _\- Hum... Papa..._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- L'est où papa ?_

 _\- Ah... euh... il est au travail mon cœur... allez dors bien mon ange à demain._

 _Tony lui caressa les cheveux et lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de rejoindre son propre lit. Il était claqué lui aussi et s'endormit directement_

 **Chapitre 8**

.

Le réveil sonna, Tony ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda le plafond. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, mais il le fallait. Edwin avait école et natation aujourd'hui. Encore une longue journée en somme. Il prit son courage à deux mains et partit directement sous la douche. Il partit préparer le petit déjeuner des enfants et alla les sortir de leur sommeil.

\- Mon cœur c'est l'heure.

\- Mhum... ronchonna l'enfant.

\- Je sais c'est dur... allez viens...

Edwin avair du mal. Il était claqué. L'après midi chez son parrain l'avait épuisé. Mais Tony savait qu'il l'adorait et que ça lui faisait énormément de bien. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'emmena à la cuisine et le déposa à table. Il but un café en compagnie de son fils. Puis réveilla la petite, la prépara directement et l'emmena à la cuisine également. Il lui donna un verre de lait avec un capuchon. Il avait décidé que le biberon serait banni. Elle était grande à présent, elle avait 15 mois, mais il avait décidé qu'elle boirait dans son petit verre comme une grande.

Edwin finit son petit déjeuner puis Tony emmena le petit bout à la douche. Pour ensuite l'habiller et l'emmener à l'école.

En revenant chez lui, Tony prit un peu de temps pour sa fille. Et il se rappela à midi qu'il n'avait pas appelé la nounou pour elle pendant le cours de natation. Tampis, il se débrouillera tout seul. De toute façon c'est ce qu'il faisait déjà se dit-il. Il n'avait toujours pas eut de nouvelle de Cap. Tampis de toute façon il avait l'habitude. .. le problème n'était pas qu'il en ait pas. Mais ils venaient de se disputer avant que Cap parte en mission et ils ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient séparés. Encore une fois au lieu de dire les choses et de s'expliquer Tony avait fuit et c'était bourré la gueule. Oui, il buvait encore de trop. Oui Cap lui avait demandé d'arrêter ou du moins de diminuer mais Tony ne s'en sentait pas capable. Et la motivation n'était pas là non plus.

Après manger, il mit la petite à la sieste et s'enferma dans son labo. Il éplucha les dossiers du shield. Rien sur les missions actuelles. Cependant un dossier attira son attention. Un vieux dossier. Enfin pas si vieux que ça. Il avait cinq ans. Comme Edwin se dit-il. Il déglutit péniblement et se demanda s'il devait l'ouvrir. Deux noms y étaient inscrits Jennifer Carlton. Michael Carlton puis la mention de décès.

Tony s'assit sur son tabouret et le fixa. Il savait. Il savait au fond de lui ce qu'il allait trouver. Il n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il était arrivé aux vrais parents d'Edwin.

C'est moi son père se dit-il et Cap. Il ne l'ouvrit pas et continua à chercher d'autre fichier. Il y avait tellement de mission et de date différentes qu'il en était perdu. Il farfouilla encore puis entendit la petite pleurer. Il ferma tout et remonta immédiatement.

Il changea la petite, la prit dans ses bras et se posa avec elle dans le canapé. Elle s'endormit sur lui.

Il sourit à la vue de ce bel ange. Une petite blondinette aux yeux bleus aussi beaux que celui de son père. Ils avaient longuement réfléchi avant de se lancer dans l'insémination artificielle. Mais avaient fini par prendre la décision de se lancer dans l'aventure. Tony aimait les enfants qu'ils soient biologiquement de lui ou non ils les aimaient. Son fils il l'avait déjà. Car Edwin lui ressemblait bizarrement, des yeux marron, des cheveux noirs. Edwin aurait pu être son fils biologique. Ils avaient décidé que Cap aussi aurait son enfant. La mère porteuse était châtain aux yeux bleus également. Donc déjà à moins que la génétique saute des générations il ou elle aurait des yeux bleus. Restait plus qu'a espérait qu'elle soit blonde. Elle l'était, blonde. Mais ses cheveux changeaient de couleurs, il virait au châtain. Elle sera sûrement châtain quand elle sera plus grande. Mais en attendant elle était blonde. Et elle était sa petite beauté, son petit bijou.

Il resta là sur le canapé. Il demanda à Jarvis si il pouvait le réveiller au cas où il s'en dormirait, puis s'endormit justement.

Il alla chercher Edwin rentra à la maison le fit goûter puis prépara son sac. Il laissa jouer un peu les petits puis c'était parti pour la natation. Il monta avec la petite au bar. Il regarda son fils nager à travers la vitre. Il repensa à son héros de papa. Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à eux ? À lui ? À leur dispute ? Quel dispute ? Il n'y en avait même pas eu. La petite était dans sa poussette et jouait avec un livre en mousse. Il en profita pour appeler parrain.

\- Bro.

\- Hey alors ça a été la route ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, les petits étaient claqués ce matin par contre. En plus Edwin a natation là. Il va être mort..

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Dis... t'as eu des news de Nath ? Demanda Tony

\- Non, j'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais je tombé sur le répondeur. En général c'est elle qui m'appelle d'une ligne sécurisée.

\- Hum... je ne sais même pas où on en est lui et moi. Il y a même pas eu de dispute. Même pas une discussion, rien. Confia-t-il à Bruce.

\- Il s'est passé quoi après que cette femme t'a parlé de Peggy. Demanda Bruce qui n'était pas trop au courant des suites.

\- J'ai joué dans son jeu en lui disant de ne pas oublier que mon neveu avait rendez-vous à l'orthophoniste. Et je suis parti. Sa voix s'exténua.

\- Vous vous êtes plus vu ?

\- Si au shield. Quand je suis allé récupérer les enfants. Il a essayé de me parler je l'ai envoyé chier. Dit Tony la voix tremblante et énervé en revoyant le regard de Bucky.

\- Ah... Répondit seulement

\- Et il est parti. Tony soupira puis se laissa tomber contre son dossier. "J'arrête pas d'y penser... comme je t'ai dis. Je ne sais même pas où on en est tous les deux. Si je dois considérer qu'on est séparé ou pas..."

\- Ne pense pas à ça... Fais comme si il ne s'était rien passé jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Fais comme si c'était comme d'habitude. Il est parti en mission. Tenta de rassurer le médecin.

\- Ouais... J'ai quand même du mal... quand je regarde ma fille. Je le vois lui... et en plus je suis h/24 avec elle donc... et puis je m'emmerde aussi... donc je rumine.

\- T'as pas dis que t'avais repris le taf? Questionna Bruce.

\- Ben si mais Cap n'est pas là... je devrais voir pour la mettre à la crèche au moins je bosserai un peu. Peut-être la mettre que le matin. J'en sais rien en fait. Il soupira, il avait élevé Edwin à la maison. Pas de nounou enfin très rarement. Pas de crèche. Pourquoi ce serait différent avec Maguy ?

\- C'est sûr que de rester seul chez toi c'est pas une solution... tu veux que je pose quelques jours et que je vienne ? Proposa Bruce.

\- Tu ferais çà ? Demanda Tony surpris et touché aussi.

\- C'est une vraie question Bro? Ironisa Bruce. "Bien sûre que je ferais ça pour toi. Et puis je suis volontaire au dispensaire. Je suis pas obligé d'y aller."

\- Ça... ça me ferait du bien... tu me manques Bro... Avoua l'ingénieur.

\- À moi aussi tu me manques Bro...

\- On aurait jamais dû partir de la tour Steve et moi. On habiterait peut-être encore tous ensemble si on était pas parti. Déclara Tony.

\- Peut-être oui. Bon je bosse là. Je vais voir la chef de service et la prévenir que je prend des congés OK ?

\- OK... merci Bro... Dit Tony calmement.

\- De rien ... attends toi à me voir débarquer demain. OK ? Reprit le médecin.

\- OK pas de souci j'ai hâte que tu sois là. Répondit le papa.

\- Allez à demain Tony.

\- À demain Bruce.

Il raccrocha et sa fille lui parla, il ne comprit pas tout. Décidément chez les Stark le langage c'était pas ça. La séance toucha à sa fin. Tony descendit et rejoignit le petit. Le mit en pyjama et repartirent vers chez eux. Sur la route ils passèrent au restaurant rapide ce soir ça sera des hamburgers.

Edwin mangeait en somnolant, la petite, elle, mangeait un plat préparé. Tony avait préféré ne rien dire pour Bruce. La surprise sera d'autant plus belle.

Tony mit les enfants au lit puis se rua vers son bar. Un Scotch. Il en avait besoin. Comme il le faisait souvent. Il but le verre cul sec puis s'en servit un deuxième, qu'il dégusta plus calmement. Il mit un DVD se resservit un troisième et s'endormir sur le canapé.

Le réveil sonna, Tony se leva de suite, son Bro arrivait aujourd'hui.

Il fila directement sous la douche, prépara le petit déjeuner et réveilla les enfants. Tony souriait aujourd'hui. Son fils était rayonnant lui aussi comme si il savait que son parrain allait arriver.

Sur la route, Edwin posa une question à laquelle Tony ne pu pas répondre.

\- Il revient quand papa ?

\- Je ... je ne sais pas. Il me l'a pas dit... ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur. Papa va revenir bientôt. Enfin du moins, il l'espérait.

Cap lui revenait en pleine face, le petit eut une mine triste, tellement triste que Tony lança.

\- Tu auras une surprise ce soir. Dit alors Tony le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le petit tout excité sur la banquette arrière.

\- Ah, ben, si je te le dis, ce sera plus une surprise. Lui reprit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

\- Un jouet ? Demanda encore Edwin.

\- Non, non. Tu verras ça va te plaire.

\- Un chien? Redemanda l'enfant avec un large sourire d'où on pouvait voir toutes ses dents.

\- Non pas un chien mon cœur. Répondit en riant.

\- Un zoiseau. Recommença le petit.

\- Non mon cœur... tu verras. Et y'a pas de z à oiseau. Tony avait réussi à faire sourire Edwin. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. C'est ce que voulait Tony. Qu'il partait à l'école avec le sourire.

Il déposa le petit et revint immédiatement à la maison. Il s'occupa de la chambre de Bruce, enfin la chambre d'amis. Il fit le ménage et commença à faire le déjeuner.

Il regardait sans cesse l'horloge, impatient de revoir son ami. Ce fut juste après l'heure du déjeuner que le médecin spécialiste en rayon gamma arriva. Jarvis lui ouvrit la grille et la porte du garage.

Tony prit sa fille dans les bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il aperçut sa touffe crépue noir.

\- Hello ! ! Lança Bruce.

\- Mon Bro... Lâcha Tony.

Bruce embrasse la petite, lle lui tendit les bras il la prit dans ses bras. Tony baissa la tête. Il était tellement soulagé que son ami soit là avec lui. Bruce vit le désarroi de Tony. Il posa l'enfant à terre et prit son ami dans les bras. Tony posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Bruce et craqua littéralement. Le grand Tony Stark s'effondrait contre son ami. Bruce sentit sa peau se mouiller au contact de Tony. Oui, il pleurait. Il resserra l'étreinte et lui caressa le dos. Ils ne s'étaient jamais pris dans les bras auparavant. Enfin pas de cette manière. Bruce caressa les cheveux de Tony puis lui chuchota que tout allait bien se passer qu'il aurait certainement bientôt des nouvelles de Natasha. Et il lui demanderait si elle pouvait parler à son Steve.

Tony renifla et essuya ses larmes avant de regarder son ami, il le remerci d'être là.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi mon Bro. Dit Bruce en caressant son épaule.

\- Je... je vais aller faire faire la sieste à Maguy. Lança Tony en se frottant le visage.

\- OK, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Tony prit sa petite et la misz à la sieste puis revint auprès de son bar. Bruce l'y rejoignit, ils se servent un verre.

\- Merci Bro.

De rien... ça va aller Tony... Déclara le médecin, une main posée sur son épaule.

\- J'espère... En fait ce qu'il me fait chier c'est... ne pas savoir... être dans le flou... Répondit Tony en baissant les yeux.

\- Je comprends. Lui répondit simplement le médecin en frottant sa main sur son dos.

\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoique se soit. Il a juste pu seulement me dire 'il faut qu'on parle' ou à truc du genre... je ne sais pas si c'est 'il faut qu'on parle parce que t'as été loin hier' ou 'il faut qu'on parle, je ne t'aime plus... ' Dit Tony au bord des larmes. "Et puis son regard ... à Bucky... il n'a pas baissé les yeux mais... " Tony inspira profondément puis reprit. "En partant Natasha m'a dit qu'elle garderait un œil sur lui. Et je lui ai répondu qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et avec qui il voulait. Que je m'en foutais en regardant Bucky de travers... Pff... ils m'énervent... les deux... vivement qu'il revienne et qu'on s'explique une fois pour toute. "

\- Ouais t'as plus qu'a attendre... en attendant, tu vas pas te morfondre hein... ton frère de science est avec toi.

\- Ouais, merci mon Bro. Edwin va être trop content. Je lui ai rien dis. Lança Tony avec le sourire cette fois-ci.

\- OK. Je devais d'arriver plus tôt, mais je suis passé acheter des trucs. Lança Bruce en souriant.

\- Des trucs? Demanda Tony en fronçant un œil.

\- Ouais des produits chimiques... on va faire de la science ! Et j'ai une surprise pour Edwin. Dit-il en se frottant les mains.

\- Ah oui c'est quoi ? Demanda Tony curieux.

\- C'est une surprise. Répondit le médecin en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- OK... Finit par dire simplement Tony.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien cette fois. Plus de sciences qu'autre chose en fait.

Tony était pressé d'aller chercher Edwin et surtout pressé qu'il voit son parrain.

L'heure de la sortie d'école était venue, devant la porte de sa classe, Tony gesticulait. La maîtresse l'appela, il sortit de la classe et vu son parrain à côté de son papa.

\- Parrain ! !

\- Edwin.

\- T'es content que parrain soit venu ? Demanda Tony souriant.

\- Ouiiiii. Répondit l'enfant trop content que son parrain soit là.

\- Bon, tant mieux alors. Reprit Tony qui aimait voir son fils sourire.

\- Je vais rester quelques jours. On va faire de la science avec ton papa. Déclara Bruce.

\- L'est pas là, papa. Répondit Edwin.

\- Ah euh avec Papounet je voulais dire. Reprit le médecin gêné.

Edwin sourit à nouveau. Il avait l'air d'aimer la science.

Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était bon enfant. Bruce chantait une chanson ridicule avec le petit, mais ça faisait plaisir à Tony de les voir si heureux.

En rentrant, ils goûtèrent tous ensemble, puis Edwin emmena son parrain dans sa chambre et lui montra son bonhomme Hulk, il était très fier.

\- Regarde parrain, c'est toi. Déclara l'enfant tout fiers.

\- Ah oui. Enfin c'est Hulk. Avoua Bruce.

\- Et là c'est marraine. Reprit le petit en lui montrant la figurine. "L'araignée noire."

\- La veuve noire mon cœur. Reprit Tony.

\- Là, c'est le monsieur qui court vite. La c'est Captain America! Dit-il en levant ce dernier bonhomme.

\- C'est qui Captain America ? Demanda Bruce.

\- C'est mon papa. Ah! Dit-il en trouvant un autre bonhomme dans son bac a jouet. "Et Iron man! C'est Papounet. L'est en dessous Iron man. Elle, c'est une sorcière. Lui c'est un ... c'est le monsieur marteau. Robin des bois."

\- Robin des bois ? Demanda Bruce en voyant Hawkeye.

\- Non c'est pas robin des bois. C'est Hawkeye. Répondit Tony.

\- C'est tonton Clint. Ajouta son parrain.

\- Il tire des flèches... Dit le petit.

\- Et lui c'est qui ? Demanda Bruce en voyant vision.

\- Ben c'est le copain de zarvis. Zarvis c'est un robot. L'est gentil avec moi. C'est mon copain aussi. Zarvis? Demanda le petit à L'IA.

\- Je suis là sir Edwin. Répondit le robot.

\- Ah oui, t'es mon copain?

\- Bien évidemment. Répondit Jarvis.

Tony s'éclipsa et fit ses courses sur le net, puis Tony appela Maguy pour le bain.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Edwin et vit Bruce assit sur le lit d'Edwin, ils paraissaient en grande discussion. Maguy jouait à retirer un par un par tous les jouets dans les bacs.

\- Maguy tu viens, c'est l'heure du bain. Déclara Tony en tendant les bras vers la petite.

\- Euh... on irait pas au resto ? Demanda le scientifique.

\- T'as envie d'aller au resto ? Ouais si tu veux...

\- En fait j'ai déjà réservé... à 20h. Conclut Bruce.

\- OK... bon, au bain quand même mademoiselle. Dit Tony en attrapant la petite.

Tony fit prendre le bain de la petite et Bruce se chargea du bain d Edwin et permit à Tony de souffler.

Le bain des petits donnés, les deux hommes se mirent en route avec les deux garnements.

Bruce avait choisi un restaurant texan. La réceptionniste les emmènent à leur table. "Pourquoi il y'a 5 couverts ?"

\- Maguy mange dans une chaise haute non ? Répondit Bruce.

\- Euh oui, mais je vois pas le rapport... on est quand même que quatre. Ajouta Tony.

\- Assieds-toi et tais-toi Tony. Lança Bruce, puis il regarda Edwin. "Il paraît que tu adores les rapaces ?" Le petit le regarda avec des yeux ébahit.

\- Des gros oiseaux, mon cœur. Ajouta Tony.

\- Oui, des gros oiseaux. Reprit Bruce.

\- Oui c'est beau les grands oiseaux. Il vole ! ! Comme Iron man! Le petit mima un vol avec sa main.

\- Parce que j'ai un ami qui a un truc à te donner. Dit le médecin.

\- Quoi? Bruce fit un geste et un petit bout à peine âgée de plus d'un an que lui arriva.

\- Nathanel ! Cria le petit garçon qui reconnu tout de suite son ami.

\- Mais... Tony en était bouche bée.

\- Et oui, c'est la surprise. Clint suivi l'enfant.

\- Salut. Lança seulement Clint.

Edwin Déballa le cadeau que Clint lui donnait. Un magnifique vautour, ailes déployé. Scellé sur une planche de bois.

\- Waouh l'est beau c'est un gros zoiseau!! papounet regarde.

\- Oui, je vois... Clint a toujours eut des bonnes idées... Dit Tony peu enthousiaste à l'idée de ce cadeau.

\- C'est quoi cette tête? Il est beau ce vautour. Déclara Clint vexé.

\- Oui, oui... Répondit seulement le génie. "Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?"

\- Euh... Clint regarde Bruce gêné...

\- Je suppose que ça te dérange pas... Déclara le médecin.

\- Non. Bien au contraire, j'y avais déjà pensé... Tu dors chez moi quand tu veux Clint. Déclara Tony.

Clint sourit comme guise de réponse, il était tout de même un peu gêné de la situation.

Nathaniel fit le tour de la table et fit un bisou à tout le monde. Clint et lui s'installèrent avec eux. Le repas se passa bien. Les deux garçons s'entendaient bien.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent tous les six dans le manoir Stark. En rentrant Tony mit sa fille au lit, puis ils se retrouvèrent.

Tony sortit des glaces pour les deux petits. Eux, se préparèrent un irish Coffee, enfin du moins Clint et Tony. Pour Bruce se sera un simple café.

Tony alla dans la cuisine pour préparer l'irish Coffee. Clint resta avec les enfants dans le salon. Bruce rejoignit Tony.

\- Ça te dérange pas au moins que j'ai proposé à Clint de venir. Demanda Bruce en allumant la cafetière.

\- Ah, euh, non .. et puis ça fait trop plaisir à Edwin de voir Nathaniel. Répondit Tony en versant du whisky dans une casserole.

\- Il m'a appelé hier soir et il m'a dit qu'il lui avait promis le vautour. Je lui ai proposé de venir. Il m'a parlé de Nathaniel. Dit Bruce en s'occupant du café.

\- Edwin est dingue de lui... de Nathaniel. .. Ajouta-t-il en sortant deux verres à irish Coffee.

\- J'avais compris... ça te dérange pas qu'ils dorment ici ?

\- Pas du tout. Bien au contraire. J'y avais pensé. Je sais qu'il va chez toi avec ses enfants parfois. C'est pas super grand chez toi. Il me fait de la peine tu sais. Avoua Tony en faisant tourner le liquide dans la casserole.

\- Clint ? Demanda Bruce en versant un café dans le premier verre et mit en route le deuxième café. .

\- Oui... je sais combien il aime ses enfants et le savoir sans eux ça fait mal au cœur. Je pourrais pas moi. Reprit Tony en sortant la chantilly du frigo

\- On sait... sinon ça va, toi. Demanda Bruce à son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais... ça ira mieux quand Cap reviendra et qu'on s'expliquera. Répondit Tony en sortant une cuillère tordue pour verser le whisky dans le café.

\- Et pour toi ? Tu te demandes toujours s'il te trompe. Tu te poses des questions sur ses sentiments envers toi mais toi t'en penses quoi de lui ? Tu l'aimes toujours comme avant ou pas? Demanda Bruce en versant le second café dans le verre.

\- On va dire que c'est routinier... Dit Tony en versant du sucre de canne dans chacun des verres. Tu sais, je l'ai demandé en mariage sur un coup de tête. Je voulais franchir le pas. Je n'étais même plus sûr de mes sentiments envers lui et puis il y a eu Edwin et ça a été la révélation. Il m'offrait l'amour. Cap m'a offert l'amour mais pas le sien celui de mes enfants. Il coupa les plaques vitrocéramique mélangea le sucre de canne et le café. "Je ne suis plus sûr de l'avoir aimé comme on est censé aimer son époux et puis le fait qu'il ne soit jamais là, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je tiens à lui. Il est le père de mes enfants... " Tony inspira et versa le whisky dans les verres. Puis regarde Bruce dans les yeux avant de lui dire. "J'aime Steve, mais je pense pas être amoureux."

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Bon, allez profite de sa soirée. Je suis là. Dit en prenant son ami par les épaules et en le secouant. "Je m'occuperai des petits s'il le faut." Dit-il en prenant le dernier café.

\- Je me trompe ou tu me donnes la permission de boire. Demanda Tony en secouant la bombe de chantilly.

\- Si ça peut te faire du bien... Déclara le médecin en le regardant dans les yeux. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que oubli un peu Steve et passe une bonne soirée avec tes amis. Quitte à boire un peu oui. Moi je bois pas donc t'inquiètes pas pour les gosses, demains je m'en occuperai. Allez go." Dit-il pendant que Tony finissait d'ajouter de la crème chantilly.

Tony et Bruce revinrent dans le salon.

\- Ils sont dans la chambre ? Demanda Tony en ne voyant aucun gosses.

\- Ouais. Je leur ai lavé les mains. Ils jouent avec les figurines d'Edwin. Dit simplement Clint en souriant face aux breuvages.

\- Lui et ses figurines. Dit Tony en secouant la tête.

\- Hum, ça à l'air super bon. Reprit Clint en prenant le verre que Tony lui tendit.

\- Je les ai bien chargé. Annonça Tony en prenant la paille et en buvant une gorgée.

\- Tu veux me bourrer la gueule ? Demanda Clint en riant.

\- Oh, tu peux. Je bois pas moi. Je m'occuperai de vos gosses demain. Allez tchin les amis. Déclara Bruce en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Ouais tchin. Dit seulement Tony en buvant une seconde gorgée.

\- Nas drovia. Déclara l'ex-assassin.

\- Le mercenaire russe est de retour. Déclara Bruce en riant.

\- Ouaip. Répondit Hawkeye avant de goûter au cocktail. "Oh, putain ouais, il est chargé. Tu veux vraiment que je finisse à quatre pattes ?"

\- Ouh là. Ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça. Dit Tony en riant à plein poumon.

\- Arffff, tu m'énerves, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Dit Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Ouais, mais tu l'as dis.. 6-3 alors.

\- J'en prendrais pas deux, je crois. Déclara Clint en continuant tout de même à boire le verre.

\- Ah Hey, petit joueurs. Déclara Tony qui avait déjà presque tout bu.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être dans le même état que la dernière fois que j'ai bu avec toi. J'étais trop déchiré. Se souvint Hawkeye.

\- Tu t'étais vautré comme une merde. Lança Tony en riant encore plus.

\- Je m'étais fais mal. Rigole pas. Dit Clint en faisant les gros yeux, puis en riant de lui-même.

\- On avait bien picolé.

\- Mouais... c'est pas un très bon souvenir pour moi. Déclara Bruce qui se souvint surtout de leur tête au réveil.

Les trois hommes continuèrent de discuter puis Tony et Clint mirent leur enfant au lit. Ils voulaient dormir ensemble. Les deux papas cédèrent et les laissèrent dormir a deux. Dans le lit de Edwin. Bruce et Clint dormiraient à deux dans le lit d'ami. La soirée ne s'éternisa pas trop et ils ne burent pas tant que ça.

Le réveil ne fut pas trop difficile, i' n'avait pas énormément bu et puis Clint et Bruce étaient là, ce qui le poussa à se lever immédiatement. Il alla les saluer avant d'aller prendre sa douche puis ils revinrent vers eux. Bruce s'était chargé de faire le déjeuner. Il était heureux de voir autant de personne dans sa cuisine c'était bien rare.

\- Papounet, on peut aller au zoo ? Demanda pour la énième fois Edwin.

\- Encore ? Edwin tu me fatigues avec le zoo. Soupira Tony.

\- C'est le bien le zoo. Enchérit Clint qui aimait lui aussi le zoo.

\- Beh, oui, bien sure. Merci Clint de me soutenir. C'est pas toi qui va tous les mercredi au zoo.

\- Moi je suis partant pour le zoo. Bruce ? Demanda l'archer.

\- Pourquoi pas... Dit seulement le médecin .

\- Vous êtes sérieux les gars. Il connaît tout par cœur... Dit Tony en soufflant.

\- Beh, personne t'oblige à venir. Viens pas on ira à quatre ou à cinq avec Maguy. Déclara Bruce.

\- OK, on va au zoo. Céda le papa.

\- Ouais. Cria Edwin.

\- Mon papa c'est un faucon. Dit tout à coup le petit Nathaniel.

\- Je suis pas un faucon Nathaniel. Reprit de suite son père.

\- Si tu es œil de faucon.

\- Mouais. Lança Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Vous devriez y aller avec les garçons, je vais rester ici garder la petite. Annonça Bruce.

\- Non, non, non, hors de question Bruce, tu viens avec nous. Tu vas pas te défiler. Dit Tony en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

Les trois garçons ainsi que les enfants déjeunèrent puis se mirent en route pour le zoo.

Arriver devant le zoo. Edwin se précipita vers les oiseaux. Nathaniel le suivit de près puis Clint les rattrapa. Bruce et Tony plus en arrière en profitèrent pour parler un peu.

\- J'ai eu Natasha ce matin. Il devrait rentrer demain. Ou vendredi. Annonça Bruce.

\- OK... Un long frisson le parcouru. Cap allait rentrer dans 2 jours maximum. Il allait enfin avoir la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Ça va aller ? Je lui ai dis que j'étais chez toi. J'irais la chercher au shield et on ira se balader comme ça vous pourrez parler tranquille. Reprit Bruce.

\- Hum... Dit seulement Tony en cherchant Edwin des yeux.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Clint est avec lui. Arrête de stresser. Il va pas le perdre. Rassura le médecin.

\- Ouais... Dit seulement Tony.

\- T'as pas confiance en lui ? Demanda Bruce en regardant au loin.

\- Si .. bien sûre que si c'est un bon père. J'aime pas quand je sais pas où il est c'est tout. Répondit Tony.

\- Je sais pas comment il fait.

\- Avec ses gosses ?

\- Ouais...

\- Il encaisse comme il peut je crois.

\- Natasha dit qu'il joue les durs. Mais qu'au fond il est plus faible qu'il ne le fait croire.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Pietro ? Tu le sais toi ?

\- Pas trop... il me parle pas à moi. Il parle à Nath et elle me dit seulement ce qu'elle a envie. Apparemment ça a un rapport avec Wanda.

\- C'est qu'il m'a dit. Oui. Wanda est trop envahissante. Pietro court toujours auprès de sa sœur si elle a un souci. Et Clint est trop réservé pour parler de ses problèmes.

\- Il te parle à toi ?

\- Un peu ouais... Hey... Dit Tony à Edwin qui revenait en courant avec Nathaniel. Les deux petits garçons s'accrochèrent aux jambes de Tony. Clint arriva le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez les garnements. Hop la. Dit Clint en attrapant Edwin et Nathaniel par les mains, puis se dirigeant vers les zèbres.

Tony resta bouche bée, le téléphone de Bruce sonna.

\- Allô. Dit Bruce, Tony le regarda, il se doutait de qui était au téléphone.

\- Bonjour chérie. Dit Bruce en souriant à Tony.

Tony sourit lui aussi.

\- Tony est là, à côté de moi, on est au zoo avec Clint et Nathaniel. Apprit-il a Natasha. Tony tenta de respirer calmement. Bruce reprit. "OK, je lui dirais on fait ça... je t'aime. Bisous chérie." Bruce sourit, raccrocha et se tourna vers Tony un peu sur la lune. "Ils reviennent demain. Ils ne savent pas encore à quelle heure. Elle va m'appeler du quint jet."

\- OK. dit seulement Tony. Son cœur battait à tout allure. Son homme allait rentrer demain peut-être pour lui dire qu'il le trompait. Peut-être pour lui dire qu'il le quittait. Peut-être pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Après avoir fait le tour du parc, ils rentrèrent tous au manoir, puis ils gouterent avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour Clint et Nathaniel pour rentrer.

\- Bon, je vais y aller moi.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ouais, je vais pas lui ramener trop tard.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir en tout et à Edwin je te raconte pas.

\- Je sais oui. Nathaniel aussi l'aime beaucoup. Nathaniel on y va...

Les deux petits arriverent en courant.

\- Qu-est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

\- On va y aller Nathy...

\- Non...

\- Et si maman va nous attendre.

\- Allez, tu mets ton manteau et tu dis au revoir.

Le petit fit un bisou sur la joue de tout le monde y comprit Edwin et Maguy.

\- Bon, t'as mon numéro de toute façon. Si tu veux revenir ici y'a pas de soucis. Même pour dormir. Ma porte est grand ouverte.

\- OK... merci Tony. .

\- Mais de rien.

\- Salue.

\- Salue.

Clint descendit les escaliers et disparaissa deux étages plus bas.

Tony fit prendre le bain aux enfants, puis ils dînerent. Un bon petit plat préparer par docteur Banner.

Tony mit Maguy au lit, Bruce lu l'histoire à Edwin.

Les deux hommes se posèrent ensuite dans le canapé.

\- Tu appréhendes un peu.

\- Ouais...

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là.

\- Je sais Bro.

\- Je m'en veux un peu tu sais... Dit alors le médecin.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en voudrais c'est pas de ta faute.

\- J'aurais jamais dû te pousser à récupérer Steve. Avoua Bruce.

\- T'as bien fait... il m'a donné deux beaux enfants... Bruce ... je regrette pas.. je regrette rien ... grâce à Steve je connais l'amour. .. de mes enfants mais c'est encore mieux...

\- Hum... peut-être ouais.

\- T'inquiètes pas. Et puis tu sais si il me plaque, il me plaque.. je vais pas me morfondre. ... je dis pas je vais sûrement craquer un peu ... c'est le papa de mes enfants... et puis je l'ai pas aimé autant que je l'aurais voulu... pas autant qu'il le voudrait... enfin j'en sais rien... Souffla le génie.

\- En tout cas, sache que je suis là.

\- Je sais Bro... je sais.. Bruce prit son ami dans ses bras... le silence envahissait le manoir. Tony était bien là avec son ami. "Bon, je vais aller me coucher je suis un peu naze."

\- Ouais OK... tu veux que j'emmène les petits à l'école demain ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Non... je vais le faire... ça me dérange pas... et puis j'aime bien.

\- OK... bonne nuit Bro.

\- Bonne nuit Bro.

Tony dans ses draps ruminait toit de même. Demain ce sera le grand tournant de sa vie. Il tourna dans ses draps puis finit par s'endormir.


	10. Chapter 9

**Je sais que vous attendez tous impatiemment la confrontation de Steve et de Tony. Ben, voilà elle est là. Mero. Merci pour ton com. Je sais que tu attend la suite avec impatience. Et voilà Scorpionne comme ça tu pourras pas râler que tu n'as que des extraits d'extrait lol. Kiss and Enjoy it.**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent_

 _Clint descendit les escaliers et disparaissa deux étages plus bas._

 _Tony fit prendre le bain aux enfants, puis ils dînèrent. Un bon petit plat préparer par docteur Banner._

 _Tony mit Maguy au lit, Bruce lu l'histoire à Edwin._

 _Les deux hommes se posèrent ensuite dans le canapé._

 _\- Tu appréhendes un peu._

 _\- Ouais..._

 _\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là._

 _\- Je sais Bro._

 _\- Je m'en veux un peu tu sais..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu t'en voudrais c'est pas de ta faute._

 _\- J'aurais jamais dû te pousser à récupérer Steve._

 _\- T'as bien fait... il m'a donné deux beaux enfants... Bruce ...je regrette pas.. je regrette rien ... grâce à Steve je connais l'amour... de mes enfants mais c'est encore mieux..._

 _\- Hum... peut-être ouais._

 _\- T'inquiètes pas. Et puis tu sais si il me plaque, il me plaque.. je vais pas me morfondre. ... je dis pas, je vais sûrement craquer un peu ... c'est le papa de mes enfants... et puis je l'ai pas aimé autant que je l'aurais voulu... pas autant qu'il le voudrait... enfin j'en sais rien. .._

 _\- En tout cas, sache que je suis là._

 _\- Je sais Bro. .. je sais.. Bruce prit son ami dans ses bras... le silence envahissait le manoir. Tony était bien là avec son ami. "Bon, je vais aller me coucher je suis un peu naze._ "

 _\- Ouais OK. .. tu veux que j'emmène les petits à l'école demain ?_

 _\- Non... je vais le faire... ça me dérange pas... et puis j'aime bien._

 _\- OK... bonne nuit Bro._

 _\- Bonne nuit Bro._

 _Tony dans ses draps ruminait tout de même. Demain ce sera le grand tournant de sa vie. Il tourna dans ses draps puis finit par s'endormir._

 **Chapitre 9**

.

Le réveil sonna, Tony ouvrit les yeux. C'était le grand jour. Le jour où il saurait si sa vie se terminera finalement aux bras du Captain America. Il inspira calmement et entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Bruce était sûrement déjà réveillé. Lui aussi allait revoir sa femme. Tony se leva et partit directement sous la douche. Il rejoignit Bruce dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Bro.

\- Bonjour tiens. Lui dit Bruce en lui tendant une tasse de café.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais chercher les petits. Dit de suite Tony.

\- Laisse Maguy au lit. Dit aussitôt le médecin.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, je vais chercher Edwin.

Tony alla chercher son fils. Le petit était radieux la présence de son parrain n'y était pas pour rien. Les trois garçons déjeunèrent puis Tony prépara le petit pour l'école.

Dans la voiture Tony regardait son fils. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils étaient une famille. Peut-être la dernière fois où ses parents étaient encore ensemble. Il était son but. Lui et Maguy étaient tout ce qu'il avait de mieux dans sa vie. Steve ou pas, il vivrait pour eux.

Un dernier bisou au petit puis Tony repartit vers le manoir. La boule au ventre. En arrivant sa fille était réveillée dans sa chaise avec son verre à capuchon. Et du chocolat partout sur elle. Il but un dernier café avec son ami, puis il lava la petite. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon lorsque le téléphone de Bruce sonna. Les battements du cœur de Tony s'accélèrerent. Le souffle coupé. Les mains moites. Bruce se leva et partit vers la cuisine laissant les Stark à deux, puis il revint auprès d'eux.

\- Bon... ils sont sur la route. Ils devraient arriver dans 2 heures.

\- OK... Dit seulement Tony.

\- Je garderai Maguy. Le rassura Bruce.

\- OK. ..

Tony jouait avec la petite et lui apprit quelques mots, puis se fut l'heure pour Bruce d'aller au shield accompagné de la fille de son ami. Tony embrassa sa fille tendrement. La fille de Steve. Sa fille biologique, puis ils partirent. Tony se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un Scotch. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire puisque Steve lui reprochait de trop boire mais là, il en avait trop besoin. Il s'assit sur le canapé, puis se leva. Il fit les cent pas, un verre à la main. Il entendit le bruit du portail automatique suivit un bruit de moto. Il posa son verre sur le bar. Et s'assit à nouveau puis se releva trop stressé. Les pas dans les escaliers lui indiqua qu'il est là. Tony inspira puis entra dans la cuisine où Steve s'était engouffré.

Il le regarda se préparer un café. Il vit bien qu'il est conscient de sa présence. L'ambiance est tendue, Steve finit par se tourner vers lui, Tony déglutit puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- Salut. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Salut. Dit aussi Captain America.

\- Tu m'en fais un ? Demanda Tony.

\- Hum hum.

Steve lui fit son café puis posa les deux tasses à table. L'une en face de l'autre puis s'assi devant l'une d'elle.

\- Assieds-toi.

Tony s'assit face à lui, il le regarda mais Steve baissa ses yeux sans cesse. Aucun des deux ne sait quoi dire.

\- Alors?... Demanda Tony. Il but une gorgée du café et se lança. "Il se passe quelque chose avec Bucky?"

\- Oui. Dit seulement le blond. Les yeux rivés sur son café honteux certainement.

\- Depuis longtemps ? Demanda Tony la voix tremblante prêt à pleurer.

\- Ça ne t'avancera à rien de savoir ça. .. Répondit le soldat.

\- Steve... Dit seulement Tony puis de chaudes larmes coulèrent le long de ses jours... "C'est fini nous deux, hein... c'est ça... tu ne me regardes même pas... donc c'est ça. ."

\- Je n'aime ... je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.. Déclara le blond qui pleurait sans doute lui aussi.

\- Je veux savoir Steve... depuis quand ? Et ... si on séparé. ..

\- Je suis désolé... ça fait pas longtemps mais...

\- Tu l'aimes assez pour me quitter.

Steve pleura, des chaudes larmes. Tony le rejoignit ses larmes aussi tombèrent plus épaisses...

\- Et pour les enfants, on fait quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Dit Steve en pleurant. Il le regarda enfin. "C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu... j'ai... Craqué Tony... j'ai cédé à la tentation... je t'ai trompé Tony. Dit-il en pleurant. "Tu ne mérites pas ça. Je suis désolé." Il se leva, se tourna puis reprit... "Je pourrais te dire que je t'aime et que je ne tromperais plus jamais. Mais j'ai peur que ne se soit pas le cas... j'ai peur de continuer notre histoire et te tromper à nouveau... tu m'as tout donné pourtant... tu es un père parfait... tu t'occupes magnifiquement de nos enfants... je t'aime Tony mais j'y arrive pas..."

Tony ne dit rien, il pleure, Steve se retourna face à lui. "Je te trompe. Je te fais du mal. On se fait du mal... je regrette de t'avoir laissé me toucher ce jour-là ... parce que depuis notre histoire, était seulement une histoire de cul... on a trop couché ensemble avant de se dire qu'on s'aimait et encore... tu me l'as jamais dis..."

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais...

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça. .

\- Tu me dis, je t'aime beaucoup. Je t'adore. .. tu me manques. Mais je t'aime tout court. Tu me l'as jamais dis... il me l'a dit Tony. Steve s'agrippa au t-shirt de Tony et le regarda dans les yeux... " Il m'a dit je t'aime... il m'aime... alors que toi... toi je ne sais pas... tu me le dis pas... et je ne suis même pas sûr que tu le penses..."

\- J'y arrive pas...

\- Je préfère qu'on arrête... je préfère que tu saches d'abord pourquoi tu y arrives pas...

\- C'est de ma faute maintenant ? C'est toi qui me trompes Steve.

\- Je l'ai fais qu'une seule fois.

\- Une fois de trop.

\- Je sais.. Quoiqu'il en soit il m'a dit "je t'aime." Et j'ai pensé à toi... j'ai pensé mais j'aimerai tant que Tony me le dise...

\- J'y arrive pas...

\- Je sais... on devrait faire un break.

\- Pour que t'ailles le retrouver, tu me prends pour un con ?

\- Je t'ai dis, ça s'est passé qu'une fois... tout ce que je veux c'est que tu arrives à me le dire...

\- Te le dire ? Tu veux que je dise "je t'aime ?" ... Bah tu vois c'est fait...

\- Tu ne le penses pas...

\- OK... donc, on fait un break c'est ça... on fait comment alors ? On habite toujours ensemble ? Ou tu préfères rester au shield? On se partage les gosses comme si on est divorcé ou t'en as toujours rien foutre d'eux?

\- J'en ai pas rien à foutre, arrête. C'est juste que... je veux que tu m'aimes seulement...

\- J'aime seulement mes enfants...

\- Tony est ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes réellement ? Est-ce que quand je suis pas là, je te manque réellement ? Dis-moi Tony... dis-moi j'ai besoin de savoir et ça n'a rien à voir avec Bucky c'est juste qu'il m'a permis de voir que... tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je le voudrais...

Tony baissa les yeux inspira puis leva les yeux vers son mari. "Le père de mes enfants. J'aime le père de mes enfants. J'aime mes enfants. J'aime mon mari. Parce que... parce que...

\- Parce que quoi. ..

\- C'est ce que je suis censé faire...

\- Tony...

\- Je suis pas amoureux Steve... enfin si je t'aime bien c'est pas ça.

\- Je t'aime bien tu vois encore une fois.. tu m'aimes bien ... tu m'aimes beaucoup, mais je t'aime tout court...

\- Quand je te vois... j'ai envie de toi... j'ai envie d'être contre toi ... je crois que c'est physique...

Steve versa une autre larme puis lui sourit tout en continuant à pleurer...

\- Je peux pas t'en vouloir les seuls fois qu'on se voyait avant de se marier c'était au lit... et puis il y a eut Edwin... et j'avais plus ma place auprès de toi...

\- T'es jaloux de Edwin ?

\- Un peu... t'as trouvé l'homme de ta vie.. ton fils..

\- Mon fils... je pensais que c'était le nôtre...

\- C'est le nôtre... Ainsi que Maguy... Tony... il faut qu'on fasse un break.

\- Un break ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un break. ...

\- Tu voudrais qu'on se sépare définitivement. Qu'on divorce ?

\- Non pas pour l'instant pas tout de suite non. On fait un break ouais... je me remets en question parce que c'est à cause de moi tout ça...

\- C'est pas de ta faute c'est moi aussi... j'aurais dû voir que tu ne m'aimais plus... tu m'as aimé, ça, j'en suis sûre... il s'est passé quelque chose qui a fait que je t'ai perdu... entre reviewstreet et notre mariage... il s'est passé quelque chose...

\- Ouais Bucky...

\- Je sais que c'est pas ça. C'est pas Bucky. Je l'ai quitté, tu aurais dû continuer à m'aimer. Mais tu ne m'aimais déjà plu quand tu m'as demandé en mariage. Tu as eu une liaison ?

\- De quoi? Putain, Beh oui, Stark L'obsédé... non j'ai pas eu de liaison Steve.

Steve baissa les yeux, Tony le regarda. Il s'assit à nouveau. "Je vois pas... il s'est rien passé... je te promets je t'ai pas trompé crois-moi."

\- T'as couché avec Thor ?

\- De quoi ! Mais t'es malade ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais... tu sais quoi oubli ton break. C'est fini ... c'est terminé. Je contacte l'avocat demain.

\- Mais Tony...

\- Non pas de mais Tony ... putain Steve. Comment tu peux me croire capable de ça... c'est fini.

\- Tony...

\- Non laisse-moi...

Tony fuit vers le bar et déboucha la bouteille de Scotch et but une longue rasade, Steve le suivit.

\- Et arrête de boire... pourquoi tu veux pas te faire aider pour ça. ..

\- Et toi ? Hein, pourquoi tu préfères Captain America à tes enfants... toi c'est Captain America... moi c'est mes gosses et l'alcool. Laisse-moi boire maintenant.

Steve sortit de la pièce, Tony se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Steve réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac.

\- Tu te casses ?

\- Je pense que ça sera mieux.

\- OK casse-toi.

Le goulot de la bouteille trouva immédiatement les lèvres de Tony. Il regarda l'horloge. 14h30, si il boit maintenant, il ne sera jamais en mesure d'aller chercher son fils. Il reboucha la bouteille. Il boirait ce soir quand les petits seront couchés. Il resta là, assit sur son canapé à se morfondre.

N'ayant pas de nouvelle de Tony, Bruce le rejoignit. Natasha et sa fille étaient restées au shield.

Tony entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Il était encore là, assit sur le canapé, la bouteille à la main mais fermée.

\- Steve n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il est parti.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Bruce en s'asseyant à côté de son ami sur le canapé.

Les mains autour de la bouteille. Le regard vitreux et la tête baissée Tony lança. "En gros, il croit que j'ai été voir ailleurs... il se fout de ma gueule !" Un silence s'abat dans la pièce. Tony inspira profondément leva la tête regarda son ami et reprit. "Il m'a trompé lui. Il me l'a dit."

\- Il t'a trompé parce qu'il est persuadé que tu l'as fais ?

\- Il croit que j'ai couché avec Thor. Dit Tony en sanglotant.

\- Thor ? Demanda Bruce stupéfait.

\- Ouais ... Thor... il pense que j'ai couché avec lui pendant qu'on était séparé. .. avant de se marier... comment il peut croire que j'ai couché avec Thor ? Je veux bien croire qu'il était jaloux de Thor à l'époque mais... Tony baissa la tête. Posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête pour la soutenir. Des fines larmes tombèrent. Bruce posa sa main sur son dos et caressa son ami.

\- Il t'a quitté parce qu'il est persuadé que tu as couché avec Thor il y a cinq ans ? Pendant que vous étiez séparés en plus ?

\- On était même pas officiellement ensemble. Il était avec Bucky. Déclara Tony simplement.

\- Et c'est au bout de cinq ans qu'il se réveille ? Demanda le médecin soucieux de son ami.

\- C'est son Bucky qu'il lui a ouvert les yeux. Tout ça parce que je lui ai jamais dis "je t'aime" tu le crois ça ?

\- Tu lui as jamais dis ?

Tony Acquiesça en hochant la tête puis reprit. "Il a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant qu'on était séparés. Qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur mes sentiments avant qu'on se sépare ... il m'a trompé avec Bucky." Répéta-t-il... "Mais il s'est rien passé... Je l'ai pas trompé..." Il s'accrocha à la chemise de Bruce, le regarda les yeux tremblant humides. "Je t'assure Bro."

\- Je te crois Tony... et pourquoi il te claque ça maintenant ?

\- Son Bucky lui a dit qu'il l'aimait et il s'est rendu compte que je ne lui avais jamais dis ... J'avoue que moi et les mots ... j'avais envie de lui dire... avant qu'on sépare. J'avais envie de lui dire mais j'ai pas pu... je ne sais même pas si j'ai déjà dis "je t'aime" a quelqu'un hors mis mes enfants ...

\- Et moi.

\- Et toi... c'est oas pareil toi... Tony se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. "Je suis pas sure de l'avoir dis à Pepper... j'ai un problème ... je suis un Stark. Les Stark ont du mal à dire les choses sur ce genre de truc... c'est comme ça. ..

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre le moment où tu voulais lui dire et ta demande en mariage ?

\- Rien, je t'assure... j'ai essayé de coucher avec un mec que j'avais rencontré dans un bar mais j'y suis pas arrivé... c'est tout... Bruce ?

\- Oui... Dit Bruce en posant une main sur son genou.

\- Tu crois qu'à la place de lui dire "je t'aime" je lui ai dis "épouse-moi ?"

\- Ça, je ne sais pas... il n'y a que toi qui puisses le savoir.

\- Il voulait faire un break jusqu'à ce que je lui dise "je t'aime" donc je lui ai dis et il me croit pas... je lui ai dis de se casser. Conclut Tony.

Bruce soupira et regarda son meilleur ami, 'es yeux fixés sur la table vide.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi... Tony ne répondit pas les doigts croisés entre eux. Les mains posées sur son ventre. À moitié affalé sur le canapé. La bouteille coincée entre ses cuisses. Le regarde vide.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux... c'est toi même qui me l'as dis. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec Cap. Mais tu n'es pas amoureux. C'est sûrement ça qu'il te reproche. Bruce chercha le regard de Tony, mais il resta figé sur la table puis lui demanda. "Tu es amoureux de Steve ?" Demanda Bruce en attendant qu'il le regarde également. Tony leva les yeux vers son ami.

\- Non... Finit-il par avouer puis il reprit. "Je l'aime... mais je ne suis plus amoureux."

\- Tu l'as été un jour ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Avant... avant de l'épouser... Avant qu'on se sépare... c'est peut-être la rupture qui m'a éloigné de lui... tu avais raison. La rupture nous avait séparé définitivement.

\- Non, tu l'aimais quand vous étiez séparé ça se voyait. Nath aussi le voyait. Ça doit être autre chose.

\- Eh ben, je ne sais pas... il s'est passé quelque chose c'est sûr mais quoi.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Edwin à l'école ?

\- Non, je vais y aller...

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui..

\- OK, bon, je vais y aller je vais chercher Nath et Maguy.

\- OK. ..

Tony alluma la télé et regarda cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à l'école.

Il était devant la porte de la classe de son fils, il n'avait jamais était autant stressé. Devait-il lui dire que son papa était rentré? Devait-il lui dire dire qu'il l'avait poussé à partir ? Comprenait-il que ses papa s'aimaient? Comprenait-il qu'ils ne s'aimeraient plus à présent?

Le petit bout sortit de sa classe et sauta dans les bras de son Papounet. Tony le serra contre lui, lui et sa sœur étaient tous ce qu'il avait de plus beau.

Dans la voiture, Edwin était calme comme si il savait que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Ou peut-être ressentait-il la tristesse de son Papounet.

C'est à la porte du garage que son fils lui dit. "Ze t'aime papounet"

\- Oh mon cœur, moi aussi.. Répondit Tony en se demandant si à lui aussi il ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime "Je t'aime Edwin je t'aime " Répéta-t-il pour être sûre.

En remontant les escaliers, Bruce avait tout préparé. Natasha, sourire demi-effacé était là aussi. Elle n'avait encore rien dit. Bruce Proposa à Tony de se reposer ... comme si il était malade. Il refusa. Il se sentait bien. "Ze t'aime" Reprit encore Edwin "Oh, je t'aime Edwin, je t'aime Maguy" Dit-il en déposant un baiser à chacun des enfants. Tony appuya sur le bouton de la cafetière expresso. Le café coula lentement. Il inspira profondément et lança

\- J'ai pas dis" je vais me taper tout ce qui bouge "j'ai dis" me voilà célibataire" j'ai besoin de personne, juste de mes enfants. Je ne vivrais que pour eux désormais.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oh que oui ... mes enfants et mes amis... j'ai pas besoin de plus.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant.

\- Oui c'est sûre que je vais sûrement changer d'avis plus tard mais là pour le moment... j'ai pas besoin de lui. J'ai plus besoin de lui. De toute façon quand j'en ai eu besoin , il n'était pas là. Alors voilà. Mes enfants. Vous, Pepper, Rhodey. Même Happy. Et à la rigueur Clint. Ça me suffit.

\- Je comprends .. Dit alors Natasha qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent. Elle reprit. "Bruce m'a dit que vous vous entendiez bien Clint et toi."

\- On se bouffait pas la gueule non plus à la tour.

\- Hum... c'est pas faux.

\- On mange quoi ce soir ? Demanda Tony.

\- T'as trouvé ton cuistot toi.

\- A fond.

\- Et Steve alors il dort où ?

\- J'en sais rien... Répondit Tony. Bruce le regarda de travers. Tony reprit. "Hey je lui ai pas dis de se casser d'ici ... c'est lui qui est parti de lui-même... et puis on a un compte commun... il a assez de tune. Il dort où il veut. Il pourrait même s'acheter une baraque avec notre compte commun." Lança Tony. Le silence reprit. Tony s'installa à table. Il goûta avec les enfants, puis il descendit à son atelier. Il ouvrit le dossier du shield et se rappela qu'il n'y avait plus de raison d'ouvrir ses vieux dossiers... il savait à présent que ce n'était pas pour les missions que Steve courait au shield mais pour son Bucky.

Tony tourna en rond, il ne savait quoi faire. Il s'emmerdait depuis un moment. Il farfouilla tout de même dans les dossiers du shield pour passer le temps. Il était assit sur son tabouret lorsque il fut dérangé par Jarvis.

\- Sir, le docteur Banner vous appel pour passer à table. Tony souriait. Ça lui rappela lorsqu'ils habitaient tous à la tour. Tony ferma les dossiers et s'attabla avec le couple et ses enfants. Natasha s'occupa de son filleul. Et Tony de la petite avant de se réunir dans le salon.

Tony se dirigea aussitôt vers le bar et amena deux verres. Il servit les verres, Natasha attrapa le sien. Elle trinqua avec Tony. L'ancienne agent du KGB en but deux puis avec Bruce allerent se coucher. Tony en but deux autres et s'endormit sur le canapé.

Jarvis réveilla le génie à 6h30 comme à son habitude. Il passa sous la douche et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il réveilla ensuite Edwin puis ils déjeunèrent à deux avant de l'âpreter et de partir à l'école. C'était le dernier jour d'école. Et Edwin avait rendez-vous chez l'orthophoniste, ce sera la première fois que Tony y assisterait.

En revenant, Bruce et Natasha et déjeunaient tranquillement.

\- Salut... Dit seulement Bruce en le voyant.

\- Salut.. Bonjour, ma chérie... salut Nath. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Bien dormis ?

\- Hum... sur le canapé. Mais bien dormis...

\- On va rester avec toi ce week-end.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligés.

\- On ne s'en sent pas obligé. Ça nous fait plaisir.

\- OK...

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Je sais pas et toi ?

\- Pareil. Dit Tony.

\- Ça te dis un petit entraînement au corps à corps ? proposa Natasha.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas pris une branlée par une femme. Ça me manquait. Lança Stark qui fit rire l'assemblée.

\- Je m'occuperais de la petite. Annonça Bruce.

\- OK...

\- On y va ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ouais ça m'a manqué de te foutre une raclée.

\- OK...

Tony et Natasha descendirent à la salle de sport. Natasha était vêtue d'un pantalon assez moulant mais cela ne la gêna aucunement. Elle se mit face à lui et le mit à terre directement.

\- Ça m'avait trop manqué. Et j'avais oublié comment ça faisait mal.

\- Il va falloir que tu reprennes l'entraînement vieillard.

\- Vieillard ! Dit-il en pouffant de rire. "C'est Clint le vieillard, pas moi. Tu te trompes de surnom moi c'est le génie milliardaire play-boy philanthrope."

\- Ouais, ouais, allez relève-toi. Vieux truc. Dit Natasha en craquant ses doigts.

Tony, debout, il tenta d'esquiver les coups de pied de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa dextérité. Elle avait sans doute continué ses entraînements au shield.

\- Tu t'entraînes toujours au shield ?

\- Bien sure. Toi, non, apparemment. Cap n'a pas continué à t'entraîner ?

\- Cap n'avait pas le temps pour moi.

\- Mouais, j'ai cru comprendre. Dit-elle en lui assénant un coup qui le mit KO. "Tu devrais vraiment te remettre au combat rapproché." Dit-elle en aidant le génie à se relever.

\- Avec qui ? Avec toi ?

\- Par exemple... après j'habite pas la porte à côté mais c'est tellement un plaisir de foutre une raclée.

\- Vous pourriez rester si vous le voudriez.

\- Je sais... Elle s'arrêta de lui donner des coups et reprit "je sais que tu te sens seul Stark mais Bruce et moi on est un couple et je sais que Bruce a du mal quand je suis pas là."

Tony la regarda elle avait l'air touché par ce qu'elle disait. Elle reprit. "Je vais arrêter le shield. Enfin du moins je ne vais plus accepter les longues missions, j'ai bien vu comme ça vous a bouffer toi et Cap. J'ai pas envie de risquer de perdre Bruce."

\- C'est cool ça...

\- Tu vas pas te sentir trop seul ?

\- Ça ira je crois...

\- Ça va pas être simple non plus... Regarde Clint, il en souffre.

\- Ouais je sais... d'ailleurs je vais lui proposer de venir ici quand il aura ses enfants.

\- Ça c'est cool pour lui. Il adore ses gosses.

\- Je sais... et il mérite pas d'être aussi seul comme ça. Il me fait de la peine.

\- À moi aussi... bon, on reprend ?

\- Yes..

Tony et Natasha reprirent leur entraînement, puis ils remontèrent pour se doucher avant de passer à table. Ils décidèrent de reprendre leurs entraînements l'après midi aussi.

Natasha et Bruce gardèrent la petite pendant que Tony alla chercher son fils et l'emmena chez l'orthophoniste.

L'orthophoniste parut surprise de voir un autre papa. Elle les fit entrer.

\- Bonjour monsieur, docteur Ricardo. Josepha. Bonjour Edwin.

\- Bonzour.

\- Bon, je vois Edwin seul et on se retrouve dans 30 minutes ?

\- Euh d'accord. Tony sortit de la pièce et attendit dans la salle d'attente. Il profita pour envoyer un message à Clint.

\- Hey coucou alors ça a été avec Laura ?

\- Hello, oui, ça a été. Elle me les confie samedi, je vais sûrement aller au zoo ou au cirque je sais pas encore .

\- Ah cool. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être bien pour toi et les enfants si vous pourriez vous voir. Tu peux venir avec eux chez moi si tu veux. Les week-ends et les mercredis.

\- Ah euh... c'est gentil. Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Bon, je dois te laisser, je suis en réunion au shield.

\- OK à plus.

\- À plus.

Tony surfa sur le net en attendant que l'orthophoniste l'appelle.

\- Bon, comme je l'ai déjà dis à votre...

\- Mon mari. L'informa Tony

\- Oui.. euh, il n'a pas besoin de voir un orthodontiste. Ça ira. Il faut juste qu'il s'entraîne à articuler.

\- Comment je peux l'aider?

\- En le corrigeant. Juste avec le mot exact. Moi de mon côté, je vais l'aider à bien placé sa langue je pense qu'au début c'était un jeu et maintenant c'est une habitude.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, on se voit la semaine prochaine même heure ?

\- D'accord pas de problème.

\- Aure voir monsieur Stark. Aure voir Edwin.

\- Aure voir zosepha. Dit alors le petit garçon.

Les Stark rentrèrent, Bruce avait déjà tout organisé. Tony n'avait plus qu'à baigner Edwin et mettre les pieds sous la table.

\- Bon, on va faire quoi ce week-end Edwin ?

\- Sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'aller au parc d'attraction ? proposa Natasha.

\- Ouiiiii. Cria le petit.

\- Tu sais comment l'amadouer marraine.

\- Bah, quoi c'est cool les parcs d'attraction ça fait toujours plaisir aux enfants.

\- C'est sûr, ah j'ai eu des nouvelles de Clint, il a ses enfants demain. Du coup Laura lui fait un peu plus confiance. Elle les lui laisse un peu plus.

\- Ah, je suis content pour lui. Lanca Bruce.

\- On pourrait y aller avec Clint aussi. proposa Natasha.

\- Hum hum...

\- Avec Nathanel.

\- Nathaniel. Répéta Tony.

\- Je l'appellerai après manger.

Le repas terminé, les Stark et Banner allèrent se poser devant la télé pendant que Natasha appelait Hawkeye. Elle revint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon, il les récupère dans l'après midi donc on ira au parc dimanche. Par contre je sais pas comment on va faire. Il a les trois.

\- Et ?

\- Tu vas les mettre dormir où ?

\- T'inquiètes je me démerderai. Au pire je dors dans le canapé. Il fait lit d'appoint.

\- Clint et les trois petits dans ton lit ?

\- Nathaniel voudra dormir avec Edwin. Je pense qu'à ça ira Clint, Lila et Cooper. Au pire je prends un gosse avec moi.

\- Ou Clint.

\- Ou Clint. Bref ça ira. Bon allez au lit les moustiques.

\- Occupe-toi de ta petite princesse. Je vais lire une histoire à mon filleul .

\- OK.

Tony mit au lit sa fille et Natasha lut l'histoire du soir au petit Edwin, puis les trois amis se réunir. Stark attrapa la bouteille et deux verres.

\- Pas pour moi Stark. Lacha Nath.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Tu me surprends.

\- Je ne bois pas tout le temps. Et tu devrais moins boire toi aussi.

\- Un jour oui, mais pas pour le moment. Tony choppa la bouteille et but directement au goulot. Après quelque gorgée alla se mettre au lit.

Tony se leva à 8h Edwin dormait encore. Maguy, elle, était bien réveillée et parlait tout seule dans son lit. Il partit la chercher puis l'emmena dans la cuisine. Ils déjeunèrent à deux entre père et fille puis Natasha débarqua avec Edwin, puis ce fut au tour de Bruce.

\- Ça te dis un entraînement ce matin ?

\- Encore tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Ricana Stark.

\- T'as vraiment besoin d'entraînement.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- T'es un Avengers.

\- J'ai une armure pour tout ce qui attrait aux Avengers.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais moi j'ai besoin d'entraînement.

\- Attends cet après midi et entraîne-toi avec Clint.

\- Clint sait déjà tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

\- Ouais mais bon...

\- Allez Stark.

Tony soupira et se tapa le front sur la table.. "Elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer."

\- Nous on va faire de la cuisine avec Edwin. Et Maguy aussi.

\- Je capitule. Tony se leva et partit à la salle de sport avec Natasha.

\- On devrait travailler tes réflexes et tes esquives.

\- Si tu veux... Dit Stark en soupirant...

Natasha s'élança sur Stark et lui n'a pas esquivé.

\- Tony du nerf.. allez..

\- Je suis pas d'aplomb à me battre... tu sais ce qui s'est passé toi avec Pietro ?

\- Oh... Pietro... sale caractère. Trop de caractère pour Clint en tout cas... et Wanda trop de caractère aussi.

\- Tu veux éviter de parler en morse.

\- On va dire que c'est Wanda qui a toujours dirigé la vie de Pietro. Et lui s'y est habitué. Clint dit que c'est à cause de Wanda mais c'est à Pietro à mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Elle est pas si envahissante que ça... Crois-moi je sais de quoi que je parle.

\- C'est pas ce que dit Clint.

\- C'est ce qu'il croit, mais je t'ai dis c'est à Pietro à mettre de la distance. C'est lui qui est toujours derrière sa sœur. Natasha arrêta ses mouvements, puis lança. "Entre nous, je savais que ça marcherait pas entre eux, je connais Clint, il a besoin de quelqu'un de ferme. Pietro l'était, mais il était trop jeune. Il est père de famille. Il lui faut quelqu'un de mâture. Je bosse avec Pietro au shield, il est loin de l'être."

\- Je le trouvais assez mâture.

\- Pas assez pour Clint.

\- Tu crois qu'ils se remettront ensemble un jour ?

\- Je sais pas... Pietro l'aime encore. Mais Clint non.. enfin je crois... c'est un peu tendu au shield des fois. Pietro et son obsession de protéger Clint.

\- J'imagine oui.

\- Bon, allez vieux machin attaque-moi... enfin essaye de moins.

Natasha et Tony poursuivirent leur entraînement. Puis ils prirent une douche avant de monter se restaurer.

 **j'espère que vous appréciez la venue de Bruce et de Natasha. Et que vous ne m'en voulez pas de trop pour Steve et Tony.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Je sais que la rupture entre Tony et steve vous a affecté mais quand ça va plus ça va plus. Je vous remercie pour vos review.**

 **Rar**

 **Mero: Pas réellement de fluff brutasha pour l'instant mais on les verra tout au long de la fic.**

 **Charleneene: Oui tu peux encore espérer ton Clint/Tony.**

 **Ironwidowdinozzo: Le week end avec Clint est là.**

 **Kiss Kiss (bang bang) and Enjoy it. Aline**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _\- Ça te dis un entraînement ce matin ?_

 _\- Encore tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?_

 _\- T'as vraiment besoin d'entraînement._

 _\- Pourquoi faire ?_

 _\- T'es un avengers._

 _\- J'ai une armure pour tout ce qui attrait aux avengers._

 _\- C'est pas faux. Mais moi j'ai besoin d'entraînement._

 _\- Attends cet après midi et entraîne-toi avec Clint._

 _\- Clint sait déjà tout ce qu'i savoir._

 _\- Ouais mais bon..._

 _\- Allez Stark._

 _Tony soupira et se tapa le front sur la table.. " Elle va me tuer elle va me tuer elle va me tuer."_

 _\- Nous on va faire de la cuisine avec Edwin. Et Maguy aussi._

 _\- Je capitule. Tony se leva et partit à la salle de sport avec Natasha._

 _\- On devrait travailler tes réflexes et tes esquives._

 _\- Si tu veux... dit Stark en soupirant..._

 _Natasha s'élança sur Stark et lui n'a pas esquivé._

 _\- Tony du nerf.. allez.._

 _\- Je suis pas d'aplomb à me battre... tu sais ce qui s'est passé toi avec Pietro ?_

 _\- Oh... Pietro. .. sale caractère. Trop de caractère pour Clint en tout cas... et Wanda trop caractère aussi._

 _\- Tu veux éviter de parler en morse._

 _\- On va dire que c'est Wanda qui a toujours dirigé la vie de Pietro. Et lui s'y est habitué. Clint dit que c'est à cause de Wanda mais c'est à Pietro à mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Elle est pas si envahissante que ça. . Crois-moi je sais de quoi que je parle._

 _\- C'est pas ce que dit Clint._

 _\- C'est ce qu'il croit, mais je t'ai dis c'est à Pietro à mettre de la distance. C'est lui qui est toujours derrière sa sœur. Natasha arrête ses mouvements. Puis lança. " Entre nous je savais que ça marcherait pas entre eux je connais Clint il a besoin de quelqu'un de ferme. Pietro l'était, mais il était trop jeune. Il est père de famille. Il lui faut quelqu'un de mâture. Je bosse avec Pietro au shield il est loin de l'être."_

 _\- Je le trouvais assez mâture._

 _\- Pas assez pour Clint._

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils se remettront ensemble un jour ?_

 _\- Je sais pas... Pietro l'aime encore. Mais Clint non.. enfin je crois. .. c'est un peu tendu au shield des fois. Pietro et son obsession de protéger Clint._

 _\- J'imagine oui._

 _\- Bon allez vieux machin attaque-moi... enfin essaye de moins._

 _Natasha et Tony poursuivirent leur entraînement. Puis ils prirent une douche avant de monter se restaurer._

 **Chapitre 10**

À table, Edwin raconta ce qu'il avait fait avec son parrain. Des cookies apparemment pour le goûter. Après manger les petits allèrent jouer pendant que les adultes débarrassaient la table. Clint arriva à cet instant-là. Les enfants de Clint étaient timides sauf Nathaniel qui courut directement dans la chambre de Edwin.

\- Hey salut Cooper, eh ben, t'as grandit. Oh tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père Lila. Vous pouvez allez dans le salon si vous voulez. Il y a des StarkPad dans le tiroir du meuble télé. Le code c'est Jarvis. Enchaîna tout de suite le génie.

Les enfants acquiessérent puis allèrent dans le salon. Clint, Natasha, Bruce et Tony se réunirent dans la cuisine autour d'un café.

\- Eh ben, quatre des Avengers sur neuf c'est déjà pas mal. La team Stark est déjà presque réuni. Lança Natasha.

\- La Team Stark, j'avais oublié ... Déclara Clint en riant.

\- Il manque Thor. Affirma Tony.

\- C'est quoi la Team Stark ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai t'étais pas avec nous toi... Bruce regarda Natasha de travers, elle reprit. "C'est juste une Team pour soutenir Tony. Face au Cap. "

\- Ah... OK. Dit seulement le médecin.

\- Papounet, on peut aller dans l'eau ? Demanda de suite Edwin.

\- Euh... attends un petit peu. Digère d'abord.

\- D'accord.

\- J'ai pas pris de maillot de bain pour Nathy. Reprit l'archer.

\- Oh t'inquiètes pas, je dois bien en avoir un. Ce sera un Captain America j'en ai pas de Hawkeye hein. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Je me doute oui. Répondit Hawkeye.

\- Papounet, papounet regarde... Cria Edwin qui montra Nathaniel avec un maillot de bain Captain America.

\- Tu vois ce que je disais et en plus à l'endroit. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Et Lila ? Demanda Nathaniel.

\- J'ai pas de maillot de bain pour Lila.

\- Oh à son âge elle peut y aller en short c'est pas trop grave. Dit Natasha.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda le papa inquiet.

\- Mais oui. Lila ? Cria la veuve noire.

\- Oui tatie. Dit l'enfant.

\- Tu veux aller dans la piscine en short ? Je vais te prêter un truc. Annonça Natasha.

Lila rougit puis dit. "Oui."

\- C'est réglé, attend viens avec moi. Dit aussitôt la russe en emmenant la jeune fille dans la chambre d'ami.

Natasha l'emmena. Et les deux petits sautèrent déjà sur place impatient. Cooper rejoignit les autres.

\- Tu veux aller dans la piscine Cooper? Je vais te prêter un maillot de bain. Tu vas un peu nager dedans mais bon. Tony se leva et alla chercher le plus petit maillot de bain qu'il avait, puis lui tendot. "La salle de bain est au fond à droite, y en a une autre au fond à gauche aussi." Dit Tony en revenant vers dans la cuisine.

\- Merci Tony. Déclara Clint gêné.

\- De rien l'ancêtre. On va se poser du coup j'ai pas confiance aux bouées moi.

\- Ah merde les bouées. Reprit Clint.

\- T'inquiètes. J'en ai... Dit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Décidément... t'es l'homme de toutes les situations. Déclara Bruce.

\- Et oui, je suis Tony Stark. Il partit chercher les brassards et en donna un à chaque personne. "Soufflez."

Les quatre gens soufflèrent puis enfilèrent les brassards aux petits bouts.

\- Allez les mioches à l'eau ! Dit Stark en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine. Tony alla vérifier la barrière. "Cooper ! Lila ! Le code est pareil pour la barrière. C'est pour Maguy. "

\- D'accord. Dirent les enfants, puis Tony rentra dans la cuisine et remit la cafetière en route. Clint était déjà sortit. Il surveillait déjà les enfants. Bruce et Natasha les rejoignirent puis Tony revint avec d'autres café et se posèrent avec eux.

\- Ça va être cool demain. Dit Bruce.

\- C'est cool que vos enfants s'entendent aussi bien. Déclara la rousse.

\- Edwin est dingue de Nathaniel. Annonça Tony.

\- Pareil pour lui. Laura me l'a confié un peu pour ça je pense... elle en peut plus qu'il lui parle de ton fils.

\- Tu m'étonnes... j'en avais marre moi aussi. Soupira l'ingénieur.

Les enfants s'amusaient tous ensemble puis les grands sortirent. Tony leur donnèrent des peignoir et ils se posèrent avec un starkpad dans une chaise longue. Les adultes eux continuèrent de parler.

Au soir Tony se fit livrer des pizzas, puis ils mirent coucher les petits. Maguy dans son lit. Edwin et Nathaniel dans celui d'Edwin.

Les grands restèrent un peu avec eux, puis Lila s'endormit dans les bras de son papa.

\- Tu veux la mettre dans mon lit ? Demanda Tony à Clint.

\- Euh si ça te dérange pas ?

\- Non, non, vas-y Cooper dormira avec moi. Clint lança un regard inquiet à Tony. Tony reprit. "Je vais pas le ... ben, il dormira avec sa sœur. C'est pour toi que je dis ça parce que du coup soit tu dors avec moi dans le canapé soit tu dors avec eux c'est comme tu veux.

\- Je voulais pas insinuer que... Cooper dormira avec Lila. Je dormirais avec toi... de toute façon tu m'as fais une promesse. Déclara l'archer.

\- Je t'ai fais une promesse ? Questionna l'ingénieur. Qui ne savait pas du tout quelle promesse il lui avait faites.

\- Je t'en parlerais après. Souffla l'archer.

\- OK.

Clint souleva sa fille et la ramena jusqu'à sa chambre Cooper le suivit.

\- Ouch... Dit seulement Natasha.

\- Mouais, je pensais qu'il me faisait plus confiance que ça. Soupira Tony.

\- Après faut le comprendre. Enchérit la rousse.

\- Ouais... Et ça veut mieux. On sait jamais ce que Laura pourrait penser aussi. Reprit alors Tony en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

\- C'est quoi cette promesse ? Demanda alors le médecin.

\- J'en sais rien... Dit seulement Tony en écartant les yeux en cherchant mais non il ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- Bon allez, on va se coucher nous aussi ? Faut être en forme pour demain. Déclara Natasha.

\- Ouais... bon allez Bro. À demain. Dit Bruce en embrassant son ami.

\- À demain Bro. À demain Nath. Répondit Tony.

\- À demain.

Tony poussa la table et déplia le canapé lit. Il sortit d'un placard une couverture et la posa sur le convertible. Il enleva son jean et se glissa sous la couette. Clint arriva à son tour.

\- Ils sont tous parti déjà ? Demanda Clint surprit de ne voir plus personne.

\- Ouais. Dit alors le genie en passant ses mains sous sa nuque.

\- Je voulais pas insinuer quoique se soit. Ça m'a juste fait bizarre que Cooper dorme avec toi. Déclara Clint en se deshabillant également. Il se glissa lui aussi en dessous. Et reprit "tu te souviens plus de la promesse que tu m'as faites ?"

\- Non rafraîchit moi la mémoire. Reprit Stark en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Tu m'as promis que Thor et toi vous me toucherez pas. Dit alors Clint les bras sur son torse.

\- Hey... mais ça fait cinq ans tu te souviens de ça encore ? Dit alors Tony en se redressant vers lui.

\- Beh. Oui, j'ai une bonne mémoire. Répondit Clint en regardant le plafond.

\- J'aurais dû la fermer ce jour-là. Dit Tony en se laissant retomber dans le convertible.

\- Arrête Stark, tu me fais peur. Dit Clint en se redressant.

\- Je plaisante Clint détend toi. Lança Tony.

\- Bon, allez, bonne nuit Tony. Répondit Clint en se tournant vers l'extérieur.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Dit-il en se tournant lui aussi

Tony se fit réveiller par Natasha les bras croisés, elle les dévisagea du regard. "debout les zamoureux" Clint Marmonna une insulte. Tony acquiesça ses dires.

\- Faut que j'appelle vos gosses ? Nathaniel ? Edwin? Venez réveiller vos papas. Cria la rousse.

Deux petits garnements arrivèrent en courant et leur sautant dessus. Bruce les rejoignit. "Ils sont réveillés ?"

\- On va dire... Conclut Natasha.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Dit-il alors Tony à son fils.

\- Bonjour mon bébé. Dit alors Clint à Nathaniel.

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignon vous vous appelez déjà mon cœur et mon bébé. Pouffa la veuve noire.

\- Ta gueule Nath. Cracha Tony.

\- Hein t'as dis un gros mot ! Dit Edwin en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Ouais, mais elle la méritait. Dit Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- D'accord avec toi. Acquiesça Clint seulement.

\- Lève-toi papa. Dit Nathaniel.

\- Ouais deux minutes. Marmonna l'archer.

\- Bon allez. Dit alors Tony prenant son courage à deux mains et se levant d'un bond. Son fils toujours dans ses bras. Tony déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils et le remit dans le convertible et se dirigea vers la douche.

En sortant il vit le visage de Clint. Fatigué, épuisé les cheveux dans tous les sens. Affalé à la table de la cuisine buvant un café.

\- Allez du nerf Legolas on va au parc. Annonça le génie.

\- T'es fatiguant Stark. Je suis pas aussi hyperactif que toi moi... Souffla Clint.

\- Allez la douche est libre... allez hop hop hop exécution. Cria Stark en tapant dans les mains. Clint se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la douche. "T'as déjeuné Edwin ?"

\- Bien sûre qu'il a déjeuné. La petite aussi. Je l'ai habillé. On attend plus que Clint en fait. Annonça Natasha.

\- Ah... tout est prêt ? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui Stark.

\- Nickel alors... et mon café ? Il est où ? Demanda le milliardaire.

\- Ça va Stark. Tu sais encore faire fonctionner ton expresso non ?

\- Tiens Bro. Dit Bruce en lui donnant un café.

\- Oh merci mon Bro chéri.

\- Hey Oh ça va c'est mon chéri. Tu as déjà Clint tu vas pas me piquer Bruce non plus.

\- Ah arrête avec Clint c'est chiant... il se passe rien entre lui et moi. Grogna Stark.

\- Oh, on plaisante Bro. Dit alors le médecin.

\- Ouais ben pas moi. Reprit Tony énervé.

\- Papounet on va au parc ? Demanda le petit.

\- Hey... oui on va au parc. Dit alors le génie à son fils.

\- Avec Nathanel ? Demanda Edwin.

Tony soupira "oui avec Nathaniel."

\- Z'aime bien Nathaniel et tonton Clint. Ajouta le petit garçon.

Tony regarda Natasha et dit. "Sans commentaire Nath. attends redis-moi."

\- Quoi ?

\- On va au parc avec qui ? Demanda Tony qui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tonton Clint. Dit alors le petit.

\- Et ?

\- Nathaniel. Dit Edwin.

\- Oui mon cœur... Natasha et Bruce le regardèrent bizarrement. Tony reprit. "Il n'arrivait pas à dire Nathaniel. Il disait nathanel. C'est bien." Tony se tourna vers lui. "C'est bien mon chéri tu fais des progrès papounet est fier de toi mon cœur. "

\- On y va papounet ?

\- On attend tonton Clint.

\- L'est long.

\- Je sais..

\- Au plus c'est long... au plus on s'impatiente. Dit Natasha en souriant.

\- Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne journée... entre tes conneries et ceux de robin des bois, je suis mal barré. Dit Stark en prenant sa tête entre les mains. Clint arriva à cet instant.

\- Enfin.

\- On impa... on .. tenta de dire le petit.

\- On s'impatientait. Aida Bruce.

\- On z'impatentatait nous. Dit alors Edwin.

Clint et les autres pouffèrent de rire.

\- T'es trop mignon Edwin. Dit Clint en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit.

\- Bon, qui monte avec qui ? Demanda Tony.

\- Je viens avec toi Bro. Déclara Bruce de suite.

\- Tu viens avec nous Nath ? Demanda Clint.

\- Pas vraiment le choix. Souffla Natasha.

\- Tony a encore une place de libre si tu veux. Répondit Clint en faisant la tête.

\- Non je préfère-toi quand même tu le sais depuis le temps. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ze veux aller avec Nathaniel. Dit alors Edwin.

\- Oh Nathaniel, tu y arrives maintenant ? Demanda Clint au petit.

\- Et oui ça y'est. Répondit Tony tout fier de lui.

\- C'est cool bravo Edwin. Dit Clint. "Tu prends Nathaniel avec toi ?" Reprit-il.

\- Ouaip. Répondit Tony.

\- T'en prend soin. Ordonna l'archer.

\- Je suis sur la liste aussi ? Demanda Tony en riant.

\- Ouaip. Dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'espionne.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon.

\- Rhô, on va devoir inventer un mot pour éviter de dire des gros mots. Déclara Tony excéder par la russe.

\- Wok. Annonça Clint.

\- Wok ? T'es sérieux ? Tu nous vois dire Wok? Dit Tony en prenant la petite dans ses bras et en descendant les escaliers.

\- Ben, excuse-moi j'ai dis ça au hasard. La première chose que j'ai vu c'est le nounours de ton fils. Répondit Clint.

\- Le nounours de mon fils ? C'est pas un Wok ? C'est ... Tony se mit à rire... puis dit... "Il va content Cap que tu compares son bouclier à un Wok."

\- Ah parce que ça représente un bouclier ? Se moquait l'archer.

\- Et!! le vieux couple, vous arrêtez, oui. Dit Natasha en riant.

\- Wok toi. Grogna Stark.

\- Tu vois ça le fais. Reprit Clint en riant.

\- Mouais grimpe dans ta bagnole toi... un Wok sérieux... Souffla Tony en attachant la petite ett les deux garçons a l'arrière.

Sur la route, Bruce et Tony parlèrent que de sciences. C'était en général la seule discussion qu'ils avaient mis à part celle autour du Captain mais là Tony n'avait pas envie de parler de lui.

Le parc qu'avait choisit Natasha étaient un parc axé sur la nature, s les animaux et le grand air.

Les enfants commencèrent par faire un tour à poneys, puis ils firent un tour à la petite ferme. Plus loin, il y avait des jeux à l'ancienne. Un vieux manège fait de bois. Des jeux avec boites de conserve qu'ils fallaient detruire avec une balle de base ball. Et des tas d'autres jeux d'habileté.

À côté du restaurant du parc, il y avait des tas de jeu. Des jeux de plein air. Des balançoires et les toboggans. Les enfants y allèrent. Pendant que les grands burent un verre. Puis Cooper et Lila emmènerent les petits faire du mini golf.

Ils déjeunèrent ensuite, puis Natasha et Bruce décidèrent d'emmener les petits dans un complexe de jeu avec des balles.

Tony se retrouva sans ses enfants. Cooper et Lila emmènerent Tony et Clint faire de l'accrobranche. Ils firent un parcours ensemble, puis les adultes arrêtèrent. Les deux grand firent un autre parcours pendant que Clint et Tony attendaient sur un banc.

Le silence était de la partie. Dès qu'ils étaient seulement à deux, les garçons avaient du mal à parler. Timide? Ils ne l'étaient pourtant pas. Tony emmena Clint boire un verre dans le bar à côté de l'accrobranche. Ils étaient assis en terrasse. Clint, des lunettes sur le nez regardait ses enfants parcourir les cordes tendues. Tony, lunette également, regardait Clint. Les lunettes de soleil était parfaites pour ne pas se faire pister.

Après leur verres, ils avançaient vers la fin du parcours et récupèrent les enfants. Ils rejoignirent Natasha, Bruce et leurs enfants, puis tout le monde se dirigea vers le mini golf. Un mini golf tous ensemble. Natasha. Lila. Clint et Nathaniel. Dans une équipe. Tony, Cooper, Bruce et Edwin dans l'autre. Les uns y allaient au felling et arrivaient à faire entrer les balles. Les autre calculaient tel des mathématiciens pour savoir s'il fallait tirer fort ou pas. La premiere équipe gagnèrent la partie. Ils terminèrent la journée par les jeux de plein air. Tony était assis sur l'herbe avec Bruce. Natasha s'était occupée de la petite. Clint surveillait les petits. Et les aidait à descendre par le toboggan. Natasha arriva derrière Tony.

\- Bah, alors mon Tony... on regarde son petit Clint chéri. Lança Natasha.

\- Wok. Grogna le génie.

\- Tu l'aimes bien... Dit-elle en l'entourant de ses bras et en lui déposant sa fille dans les bras.

\- N'importe quoi. Soupira Tony.

\- Il te plaît. Affirma l'agent.

\- Non. Grogna le génie.

\- Si.

\- Wok. Cracha Tony.

Natasha rit et rejoignkt Clint "ta femme me gonfle." Dit alors Tony à Bruce.

\- On s'ennuie jamais avec elle. Avoua le médecin.

\- Ça c'est sûr.

Sur le retour, ils s'arrêtèrent au restaurant. Les enfants étaient plus qu'heureux de leurs journées. Clint et ses enfants repartirent chez Laura directement en sortant du restaurant.

Tony, Bruce, Natasha et les deux petits ne traînerent pas non plus et rentrèrent directement au manoir. Les petits s'endormirent directement dans la voiture.

Ils mirent les deux petits directement au lit qui ne se révéillèrent pas puis tout le monde alla se coucher aussitôt.

Lundi, le réveil sonna encore une longue journée qui s'annonçait. Edwin avait natation. Tony se demandait si le petit allait tenir le coup. Il fila aussitôt sous la douche, prépara le petit déjeuner. Il réveilla le petit, le débarbouilla et l'emmena déjeuner. Le petit Edwin avait l'air épuisé. Mais l'école était importante. Ils déjeunèrent à deux. Bruce et Natasha repartaient aujourd'hui, mais sûrement pas à cette heure ci. Il laissa sa fille à la maison. Il habilla Edwin puis l'amena à l'école. En revenant, il se fit un autre café puis alla chercher sa fille. La fit déjeuner puis le couple se réveilla et le rejoig'it dans la cuisine.

\- Alors vous vous sentez partir. Demanda Tony souriant.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste ? S'empressa de demander le médecin.

\- Non.. t'inquiètes pas Bruce.

\- De toute façon, j'ai demandé à Clint de garder un œil sur toi. Dit alors la rousse.

\- Oh arrêtez avec ça. C'est bon. Soupira Tony.

\- En toute amitié.. Reprit Bruce en défendant sa femme.

\- Mais oui, je plaisantais Stark vous êtes un couple dans le sens sarcastique. Vous vous ressemblez dans ce genre. Dit alors l'espionne.

\- Hum...

\- Et pour Cap ? Vous allez faire quoi toi et Cap ? Demanda Bruce.

\- J'en sais rien... il faudra qu'on mettent les choses à plat c'est sûre. Je l'appellerai cet après midi. Déclara le génie en buvant sa tasse.

\- OK... bon, je vais prendre une douche.

Ce fut un peu avant l'heure du midi que le couple prit la route. Tony se retrouvait seul encore une fois. Il regarda son Stark-phone. Et appela Capsicle.

\- Allô.

\- Tony... Repondit alors une voix douce.

\- Oui...

\- Ça va ? Demanda Captain inquiet.

\- Ça va. Il faudrait qu'on se voie. Déclara Tony simplement.

\- Oui.

\- Tu passes à la maison cet après midi ? Lui redemanda t-il?

\- OK. À toute à l'heure. Répondit Steve.

\- À toute à l'heure.

Tony raccrocha la conversation lui avait donné des frissons. Elle n'avait jamais était froide, ême quand il oubliait d'aller chercher Edwin c'était jamais aussi froid. Impersonnel. Il sourit face à sa fille qui jouait à même le sol. Il alla dans la cuisine préparer le repas de la petite. Lui n'avait pas trop d'appétit. Il fit manger la petite. La fit digérer et la mit au lit. Captain arriva quelques minutes après.

\- Tu viens de rater ta fille je viens de la mettre au lit. Va la voir. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne dort pas encore.

Steve alla directement dans la chambre de Maguy puis revint après un quart d'heure.

\- Elle dormait à moitié. Elle s'est réveillée dès qu'elle m'a vu.

\- Elle t'aime tout comme Edwin. Tout comme moi. Steve... je pense qu'on devrait arrêter les frais.

\- Arrêter les frais tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais. Lança Steve.

\- Mais tu ne me crois pas... et je ne suis plus sûre de t'aimer comme tu le voudrais en réalité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je... il va falloir penser au divorce je crois.

\- J'ai été un mauvais père. Souffla Captain.

\- Je vais pas te dire le contraire. Enfin mauvais non. Pas assez présent. Je t'empêcherai jamais de les voir Steve, mais je te les laisserai pas. Enfin je veux. je vais demander la garde... tu t'en doutes... Dit calmement Tony.

\- Oui... et je te laisse la garde.. tu es le meilleur père qu'un môme puisse espérer. Répondit Steve.

\- Je te verserai une pension. Ajouta le milliardaire.

\- Pourquoi tu me verserais une pension ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. C'est la loi. Tu auras assez pour vivre tranquille tous les mois. Tu ne seras même pas obliger de travailler. Et je t'achèterai une maison si tu souhaites en acheter une. Je te conseille d'en acheter une ça sera mieux quand tu prendras les petits.

\- Je t'aime Tony. Déclara le héros de l'Amérique.

\- Je sais Cap. Moi j'aime le père de mes enfants. Je t'aime parce que tu es leur père. Je t'aime plus d'amour. Ces cinq dernières années m'ont fait détacher mon amour pour toi. T'es absences y sont sûrement pour quelque chose. Même si j'avoue qu'il y a peut-être eut quelque chose avant de se marier. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi mais tout n'est pas de ta faute. Cap... on est deux .. on s'est marié à deux. On divorcera à deux... on est tous les deux fautifs. Avoua Stark en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- T'es vraiment un mec parfait comment j'ai pu passer à côté de toi... ,Répondit Steve en baissant les yeux.

\- Ça va aller Cap. Je suis quand même là pour toi. Si t'as le moindre souci... Tony fondit en larme, il continua de dire. "Je serais là si t'as un quelconque souci. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'ai aimais Cap. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'aime plus. Je suis désolé.

\- Je t'aime Tony...

\- Je sais... Tony se leva et se retourna. Pleurer devant les autres n'était pas son truc. Steve se leva et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Merci mon Tony. .. merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous. Il fit retourner Tony et le prit une dernière fois dans ces bras. Il plaqua sa tête contre son torse. Puis eu bout de quelques minutes lui posa un baiser sur le front.

\- J'ai besoin de boire un coup. Lança le génie.

\- Faudrait que t'arrête de boire.

\- T'inquiètes pas je bois jamais en présence des enfants et je suis jamais bourré quand je m'occupe d'eux. Rassura Tony.

\- Je sais, je te fais confiance pour ça. Mais bon pour toi, tu devrais le faire. Tu ne te bourres peut-être pas la gueule, mais tu bois tous les jours. Dit seulement Steve pour l'aider.

\- Tu es en train me dire que je suis un alcoolique... Demanda Tony en regardant Steve dans les yeux. Toujours dans ses bras.

\- C'est pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Je ne suis pas un alcoolique. J'ai pas besoin d'arrêter. Dit-il en se détachant de Captain America et en se réfugiant au près du bar. Il déboucha la bouteille et en but une grosse rasade avant de la refermer et de la remettre à sa place.

\- Tu es pressé ? Demanda Tony.

\- De ?

\- De partir ? Répondit le play boy.

\- Non...

\- OK... les enfants aimeraient te voir. Surtout Edwin comme tu t'en doutes. Tu restes manger ici ce soir ? Demanda Tony.

\- D'accord.

\- Et tu dors où au fait. Après t'es pas obligé de me le dire c'est juste comme ça...

\- Au shield. Répondit Steve.

\- Je m'en serais un peu douté. Tony referma le canapé et s'installa dessus.

\- T'as reçu du monde ? Questionna Steve.

\- Ouais Bruce et Natasha. Et Clint et ses enfants.

\- Ah. Fit seulement Cap.

\- C'est quoi ce ah. Demanda Stark en fronçant un oeil.

\- C'est un ah c'est bien. Déclara captain america.

\- OK... Steve s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Tony.

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Je sais pas à ton taf ? À Bucky ? À ton futur logement, j'en sais rien. Souffla le génie.

\- Je ... j'en sais rien. .. et il n'y a plus rien avec Bucky, je te l'ai déjà dis. Souffla Steve.

\- Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux... on est en instance de divorce. Ces mots prononcés firent couler les larmes de Tony. Steve le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Et les siens coulèrent lui aussi. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure comme ça en pleurant les bras dans les bras, puis leur fille les firent réagir.

\- Ta fille est réveillée. Dit Tony en se décollant.

\- Ouais... c'était notre dernier câlin... Dit avec douceur Steve.

\- Hum... Tony posa ses lèvres sur ceux de son futur ex-mari. "Et ce baiser le dernier. Allez va la voir..."

Steve se leva et alla chercher la petite. Il joua un moment avec elle puis ils revinrent dans le salon. Tony regarda l'horloge. 15h45 c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller Edwin à l'école.

\- Ça te dis d'aller chercher Edwin ? Après il a natation. Par contre on lui expliquera en revenant.

\- OK oui ça me ferait plaisir. Ils jouèrent tous les deux avec la petite puis se dirigèrent vers l'école.

Devant la grille une jeune femme s'approcha : Webson.

\- Ah Steve ça faisait longtemps. Ditelle toute souriante.

\- Ah euh... oui... Bafouilla le blond.

\- Bonjour monsieur Stark. Dit-elle en souriant. je vous vois tous les jours chercher votre neveu, mais je n'ose pas vous déranger à chaque fois.

\- Ah... Dit seulement celui ci.

\- Edwin n'est pas son neveu c'est son fils. Lança Steve tel une bombe.

\- Ah bon ? Ah d'accord c'est vous qui êtes le frère de Peggy c'est ça. .. pourquoi vous m'avez dit ça...

Tony soupira.

\- Non en fait Tony est.. Tony est mon mari. Ajouta Steve. Il pouvait encore le dire. Mais bientôt il ne le serait plus.

\- Ah bon ? Oh... vous aviez peur que je prenne mal le fait que vous étiez. .. Bafouilla la femme gêné de cet aveux.

\- Voilà... Conclut steve.

Tony ignora la femme et s'avança vers la porte de la classe. Edwin comme à son habitude sauta dans les bras de son Papounet. Il lui fit un baiser puis le posa à terre. Le petit garçon courut directement vers son papa lorsqu'il l'aperçut au loin.

\- Papa !

\- Mon petit cœur...

Tony les rejoignit. La jeune femme les salua puis parti chercher elle aussi son gamin.

Dans la voiture Edwin raconta la folle journée d'hier. Au parc d'attraction. Et aussi le plasmadine de Bruce. Et parla beaucoup de Nathaniel.

Ils rentrèrent et goûtèrent rapidement avant de repartir direction la piscine.

Cette fois ci Captain america s'occupait du petit pendant que Tony montait à l'étage avec Maguy. Steve rejoignit Tony en haut et joua avec la petite pendant toute la séance,vpuis il redescendit vers Edwin et le mit en pyjama. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à quatre, Tony fit prendre le bain de la petite. Edwin et Steve parlaient et jouaient tranquillement. Tony réapparut. Il commença à faire à manger puis demanda au petit de se mettre à table car ses papas voulaient lui parler. Le petit s'exécuta puis les papas se regardèrent sans savoir par où commencer. ce futt Tony qui commença.

\- Edwin mon cœur, tu sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux.

\- Ouiiiii toi et papa vous zêtes des zamoureux. Steve déglutit difficilement et regarda Tony qui baissa aussitôt les yeux.

\- Parfois les papas ne s'aiment plus autant qu'avant. Annonça Steve la gorge serrée

\- Papa et moi, on est plus amoureux. Déclara Tony calmement.

\- Vous êtes plus amoureux ? Demanda alors le petit surpris.

\- Non. Affirma Tony.

\- Oh. Dit le petit en mettant la main sur la bouche et en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Papa n'habitera plus avec nous. Il aura une maison. Dit Tony calmement.

\- Tu vas prendre des autres petits garçons. Demanda celui ci a Steve.

\- Mais non, vous serez toujours mes enfants. Les rassura Captain America.

\- Vous irez quelque fois chez papa. Mais papa ne dormira plus ici. Dit-il en regardant Steve.

\- D'accord. Dit seulment le petit.

\- D'accord ? Demanda Steve stupéfait.

\- Oui.. Steve prit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Tony se tourna vers lui et lui caressa le dos. "Ça va aller Steve pleure pas."

\- Pleure pas papa ze t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edwin. Dit-il en essuyant ses larmes et regardant à présent Tony lui dit. "Tu pleures toi aussi."

\- J'aime pas te voir pleurer surtout pour Edwin. Chuchota Tony.

\- Il a tellement l'habitude que je parte que ça ne le choque pas. Dit Steve en secouant la tête.

\- Tu vas dormir où papa ? Demanda le petit garçon.

\- À mon travail. Et puis j'achèterai une maison et vous viendrez dormir chez moi de temps en temps d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, tu m'aides à mettre la table Edwin ? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui.

Le petit aida son Papounet à mettre la table puis ils mangèrent à quatre.

Après manger Edwin se posa contre son Papounet devant la télé pendant que Steve mit la petite au lit. Puis il vint chercher Edwin et lui lut son histoire. Il rejoignit Tony dans le salon.

\- Bon je vais y aller ils dorment. Chuchota Steve.

\- Tu veux rester ? Demanda Tony par peur de savoir ce que pourrait faire Steve.

\- Non. Je vais pas te déranger.

\- Tu me déranges pas Steve. Et franchement j'ai pas envie de te laisser seul dans cet état là.

\- T'inquiètes pas.. au shield, t'es jamais vraiment seul. Répondit seulement celui ci en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- OK... Conclut Tony.

Tony se leva face au Cap et le prit une dernière fois dans les bras. Steve lui dit à l'oreille. "T'es un papa parfait. Un mari parfait. Celui ou celle qui t'aura tiendra de l'or dans ses bras."

\- Chut... arrête ! Je suis pas parfait... ça va aller ? Lui redemanda t-il encore une fois.

\- Oui.. bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Steve s'en alla Tony envoya un message à Natasha et lui demanda si elle pouvait demander à Pietro, à Wanda ou même à Bucky si ils peuvaient jeter un œil sur lui.

Il se leva, reprit la bouteille entre les mains, et but plus de la moitié avant de s'effondrer dans son canapé à moitié déchiré.

 **j'espère que ce chapitre vous à tout de même plus... mes chapitre s'allongent de plus en plus par contre. À la fin je vais me retrouver avec un chapitre de 10000 mots lol.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde. En cette belle journée de dimanche je vous poste la suite. Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier ma scorpionne d'avoir corriger mon chapitre et je sais qu'elle a eut tant de mal à me relire. Lol.**

 **Rar. Mero. Contente que Natasha plaise. Et tu n'es pas au bout de ta peine avec ses allusions à Tony et Clint.**

 **Voilà j'espère que la suite vois plaira.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Après manger, Edwin se posa contre son Papounet devant la télé pendant que Steve mit la petite au lit. Puis il vint chercher Edwin et lui lut son histoire. Il rejoignit Tony dans le salon._

 _\- Bon je vais y aller ils dorment. Chuchota Steve._

 _\- Tu veux rester ? Demanda Tony par peur de savoir ce que pourrait faire Steve._

 _\- Non. Je vais pas te déranger._

 _\- Tu me déranges pas Steve. Et franchement j'ai pas envie de te laisser seul dans cet état là._

 _\- T'inquiètes pas.. au shield t'es jamais vraiment seul. Répondit seulment celui ci en posant une main sur son épaule._

 _\- T'es sûre ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- OK. .. Conclut Tony._

 _Tony se leva face au cap et le prit une dernière fois dans les bras. Steve lui dit à l'oreille. "T'es un papa parfait. Un mari parfait. Celui ou celle qui t'aura tiendra de l'or dans ses bras."_

 _\- Chut... arrête ! je suis pas parfait... ça va aller ? Lui redemanda t-il encore une fois._

 _\- Oui.. bonne nuit._

 _\- Bonne nuit._

 _Steve s'en alla Tony envoya un message à Natasha et lui demanda si elle pouvait demander à Pietro à Wanda ou même à Bucky si ils peuvent jeter un œil sur lui._

 _Il se leva et reprit la bouteille entre les mains. Et but plus de la moitié avant de s'effondrer dans son canapé à moitié déchiré._

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 11**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Tony se leva comme à son habitude. C'était la première journée en tant que célibataire. Il prit sa douche prépara le petit déjeuner des petits. Puis alla les tirer de leur sommeil.

Edwin semblait ne pas réaliser que ses parents étaient séparés. Pour lui le fait que son père n'était pas là c'était normal. Tant mieux, il était trop jeune pour se préoccuper de la rupture de ses parents. Les pieds battant dans le vide il déjeuna. Tony changea la petite et l'habilla, puis se fut au tour de Edwin d'être apprêté pour l'école.

Sur la route il contacta son avocat. Et prit un rendez-vous dans l'après midi même. L'avocat viendra chez lui pour entamer la procédure de divorce.

Il rentra avec la petite, elle jouait dans sa chambre calmement. Tony débarrassa un peu la maison, puis se laissa dans le canapé. Il regarda son bar mais se défendit de boire. Maguy était là, il fallait qu'il fasse quelques choses où son penchant pour l'alcool allait prendre le dessus. Il sortit son Stark-phone et surfa sur internet. Avec les mains occupées, il aura moins envie de boire. Maintenant que Steve n'était plus la, plus personne ne l'interdirait de boire. Sauf peur être Bruce mais à distance. Il Envoya un texto à celui-ci, mais il ne répondit pas, il en envoya à Clint aussi. Celui-ci lui répondit.

\- Hey.. ça va et toi ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Steve et moi sommes officiellement séparés. Dit Stark d'une voix exténuée.

\- Ah c'est dommage. T'as bien réfléchis au moins.

\- C'est tout réfléchit oui. Mes doutes concernant Bucky et lui se sont avérés exacts. Répondit t-il.

\- Quel con ! Il savait pas rester avec lui des le départ ? S'indigna l'archer.

\- Ouais c'est clair.. Il dit que de toute façon je l'aimais déjà plus quand on s'est marié. Et il croit qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre Thor et moi. Lança Tony.

\- Ah ça. Fallait s'en douter après c'est de votre faute. Avec tout vos allusions c'est sûr qu'il y avait des doutes à avoir. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ouais mais bon. Il pourrait au moins me croire quand je lui dis que je lui suis resté fidèle. Répondit Stark en colère.

\- C'est sur La confiance c'est important. Souffla Clint.

\- Et toi quoi de neuf ? Demanda Tony pour changer la conversation.

\- Pas grand-chose. Je récupère les petits mercredi. Laura recommence à me les confier bon seulement pour la journée. Dit il d'une voix triste.

\- Ah c'est cool. Tu vas faire quoi mercredi ?

\- J'en sais rien encore. Avoua le blond.

\- Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux. Proposa Stark.

\- Ouais je vais voir avec les gosses.

\- OK tiens-moi au courant. Lâcha Stark.

\- Je t'appelle demain des que je leur demande.

\- OK pas de soucis de toute façon je bouge pas.

\- Tu vas même pas zoo ? Demanda Clint en riant.

\- Il me saoul avec son zoo. Soupira Tony.

\- Il aime les zanimo avec un z. Ajouta Hawkeye en riant.

\- Mdr. Oui bon je vais te laisser je vais faire la bouffe.

\- OK. Je te laisse à plus narcisse.

\- Ouais à plus robin des bois.

Tony raccrocha, inspira et se motiva à commencer à faire le repas. Tout compte fait, un plat préparé pour Maguy fera l'affaire. Il se laissa tomber à nouveau dans le canapé. Puis la petite vint le voir pour qu'il change sa couche. Tony changea la petite. Elle ressemblait tellement à Steve, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux châtains très clair, sa petite bouille. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et l'assit dans sa chaise. Puis lui donna son déjeuner.

Les deux Stark se firent ensuite un gros câlin en attendant que la petite digère et qu'il puisse la mettre à la sieste.

Il mit ensuite la petite dans son lit et se servit tout de même un Scotch, puis un second avant que l'avocat de la famille arrive.

Le PDG s'entretint avec l'avocat pour fixer les modalités du divorce. Steve serait toujours un de ses héritiers, même le divorce prononcé. Tony s'engagea à lui verser une pension alimentaire et de maintien du train de vie. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'avocat de s'occuper de Steve. Tony lui avait demandé d'être son avocat également et qu'il devait accepter toutes les propositions de Steve. De toute façon il s'agirait que de fond. En ce qui concerne les enfants, Tony avait maintenu sa demande de fixation de résidence des enfants chez lui. Et avait demandé pour Steve des modes de garde classique. Mais il s'arrangera avec lui si il voulait les avoir quand il le pourrait. Car il se doutait bien qu'avec son boulot au shield ils ne pourraient pas appliquer ce mode de garde.

L'avocat parti, Tony alla réveiller sa fille. C'était déjà l'heure d'aller chercher le petit Edwin à l'école.

Sur le retour Edwin et Tony parlèrent un peu de ce qui allait se passer les semaines suivantes. En attendant que le jugement soit prononcé, car ce serait sûrement long. Steve prendrait les petits quand il le voulait à la seule condition qu'il ne les emmène pas au shield, ce n'était pas un endroit pour eux. Tony espérait qu'il ne les emmenait pas chez son Bucky, si il avait un logement. Edwin ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa ne dormirait plus à la maison. Tony se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas très bien comprit ce qui arrivait. Il lui réexpliqua que son papa et son Papounet n'étaient plus amoureux. Donc chacun aurait sa maison et du coup, il insista bien que lui et sa sœur auraient deux maisons. Edwin finit par comprendre enfin du moins avait comprit les grandes lignes.

En rentrant ils goûtèrent tous les trois. Puis Edwin partit dans sa chambre et joua avec ses bonhommes pendant que la petite jouait dans sa chambre.

Tony pendant ce temps, regarda et éplucha tous les documents que son avocat lui avait remis. Il éplucha également le dossier Parington, un de ses futurs client à Stark industrie. Pepper lui avait demandé de jeter un œil dessus. Il n'était pas emballé par l'épluchage de dossier. Son travail à Stark industrie ne l'inspirait pas. Il jeta tout de même un œil dessus pour rendre service à Pepper, puis il prit le bain des petits avant de se mettre aux fourneaux et de préparer le repas.

Il coucha ensuite Maguy puis lut une histoire à Edwin. Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers le bar et se servit un Scotch. Ça y'est les papiers du divorce était signés et la procédure engagée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être dans cette situation. Avoir deux enfants et en instance de divorce. Ses mains tremblantes attrapèrent la bouteille et le liquide brun se versa dans son verre, puis le verre désertât ses mains pour que la bouteille prenne sa place. Une fois n'est pas coutume Tony s'endormit sur le canapé, plus capable de se lever et de rejoindre son lit.

Son Stark-phone le sortit de son sommeil.

Il galéra pour le sortir de sa poche. Il avait du mal à faire la mise au point sur le nom qui clignotait sur l'écran. "Legolas" finit-il par lire.

\- Allô. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante et endormie.

\- Oh, je te réveille Stark ? Demanda Clint qui était bien réveillé lui.

\- Euh... ouais... Murmura Tony.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. Chuchota ce dernier.

\- Tu m'avais demandé de t'appeler si on venait. Reprit l'archer.

\- Ah... oui... alors ? Dit-il en tentant de se relever.

\- Je dois repasser par le shield pour un dossier et j'arrive ensuite.

\- OK...

\- Bon... ben à toute à l'heure. On arrivera vers 10h30-11h tout dépendra du temps de la réunion au shield. Confirma Clint.

\- OK à tout à l'heure.

Tony passa une main sur son visage, puis se massa les tempes. Il regarda l'heure. 8h. Les petits allaient bientôt se réveiller. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Edwin le voit encore dans cet état-là. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain prit de suite deux aspirines puis passa sous la douche avant de rejoindre les petits bouts qui tentaient de préparer le petit déjeuner tout seuls.

\- Hello les moustiques! dit-il en attrapant Edwin qui était debout sur une chaise tentant d'ouvrir le placard du haut. "Descends de là tu vas tomber." Tony attrapa un bol et lui tendit. Il prit également le verre à capuchon de Maguy et le posa sur la table avant d'y mettre du chocolat et du lait. Il mit ensuite la cafetière en route, après sa deuxième drogue qui lui valut un mal de crâne, place à la troisième qui lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il tendit également un paquet de gaufres au petit Edwin qui en donna une à la petite puis en tendit une à son Papounet.

\- Merci mon cœur. Dit-il en attrapant un sucre dans l'armoire avant de le plonger dans son café. Assit à la table à touiller son café Tony se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il était épuisé enfin il avait surtout la gueule de bois. En fait il traînait une gueule de bois de jour en jour.

Après avoir petit déjeuné, il alla changer la petite puis habilla également Edwin. Il débarrassa la table puis sortit de quoi déjeuner pour ce midi. Un repas pour 2 personnes et 5 enfants. Qu'allait-il faire ? Une carbonara. Il prépara la sauce à l'avance comme ça il n'y aurait plus qu'à la réchauffer.

Hawkeye et ses trois enfants arrivèrent pendant que Tony était concentré sur la préparation de la sauce carbonara.

\- Tony Stark aux fourneaux, je m'en remettrais jamais. Pouffa Clint.

Tony acquiesça seulement un sourire puis salua chacun des enfants avant que Nathaniel coure directement dans la chambre de Edwin. "Faites comme chez vous les enfants." Les deux enfants âgés tout de même de 14 ans et 11 ans allèrent de suite dans le salon.

Tony se fit couler un autre café et en donna un à Clint. "On va dans le salon ?

\- Je te suis. En arrivant ils s'aperçurent que les grands avaient déserté le salon.

\- T'avais rendez-vous au shield ce matin ? Demanda Tony.

\- Ouais ils m'ont appelé hier soir.. ils sont casses couille, ils t'appellent toujours à la dernière minute.

\- T'en as pas marre de bosser pour le shield.

\- Si mais bon j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Murmura l'archer.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- Faut bien que je ramène de la tune je suis pas milliardaire moi. Dit Clint en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- T'as jamais pensé à changer de taf, enfin je veux dire. Tu dois avoir plusieurs cordes à ton arc. Dit-il en riant du lapsus.

\- Le seul boulot que je pourrais faire à la rigueur c'est garde du corps un truc de ce style. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais pas ? Demanda Tony.

\- Je connais personne qui en aurait besoin mis à part les agents du shield. Peut-être que Fury a besoin d'un garde du corps. Dit-il en riant.

\- Je pense que Hill s'en occupe déjà. Et puis si c'est pour partir du shield et être le garde du corps d'un agent du shield c'est pas la peine.

\- Tu connais des personnes qui pourrait faire appel à ce genre de boulot ? t'en connais-toi des personnalités à protéger.

\- Euh... ouais. .. mais bon je voudrais pas que tu sois engrené par ces types.. tu es un avengers quand même. Ils risqueraient de profiter de la situation et de te retourner le cerveau.

\- Hein ?

\- Ouais mes ennemis pourraient tirer profit de toi. Du genre Hammer et compagnie. Je pourrais demander à Happy si il a besoin de quelqu'un mais bon ça me ferait chier que tu sois qu'un simple agent de sécurité. T'es quand même bien plus qu'un agent de sécurité. Après je pourrais te désigner comme garde du corps personnel du PDG de Stark industrie mais là c'est Happy qui ferait la gueule. Dit Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est sur. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Enfin c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça... Ajouta le milliardaire.

\- Tu crois que le PDG de Stark industrie me ferait confiance à point là ? Demanda Clint en penchant la tête et en souriant.

\- Carrément ... il te remettrait sa vie entre tes mains. Répondit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clint sourit puis reprit. "Non, mais il faut que je trouve un vrai taf... c'est vrai que j'en ai raz le bol du shield. Ils se foutent de ma gueule. Il m'appellent que quand ils ont plus le choix... Soupira Barton.

\- Mis à part le tire à l'arc tu aimes quoi ?

\- Rien... mes gosses c'est tout. Et puis je pourrais pas vivre sans tirer à l'arc. .. sérieusement je pourrais pas. Je devrais peut-être ouvrir une compagnie.

\- Une compagnie ? Demanda Stark stupéfait.

\- Une compagnie d'archers. Compléta l'archer.

\- C'est une super idée ça. Pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

\- C'est pas simple.

\- Ça je me doute mais bon qu'est-ce qui te retiens de le faire ?

\- Il faut un terrain pour tirer à l'arc. Quelques fonds, les arcs c'est pas gratuit. Les blasons tout ça... Souffla Clint.

\- Mais tu sais que tu es l'ami d'un super milliardaire. Dit Stark tout souriant.

\- Je sais oui, mais je ne voudrais pas profiter de son amitié. Lui répondit l'archer tout souriant lui aussi.

\- Clint t'es sérieux... j'ai plein de tune à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Laisse-moi t'aider financièrement. Tu as fais une étude de marché déjà ?

\- Euh... oui... ça court pas les rues les compagnies d'archers tu sais... j'ai contacté des facteurs d'arc déjà... mais bon c'est pas super concluant. Dit-il en faisant la grimace.

\- Ah... mais tu sais Stark industrie pourrait être ton sponsor...

\- Des arcs Stark industrie ?

\- Ouais après t'es pas obligé de mettre le sigle sur les arcs. C'est juste un sponsor financier... je m'en fou que Stark industrie soit nommé, je veux juste t'aider. Ajouta Tony en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Murmura le blond.

\- T'as de la chance au moins tu as un rêve. Un but. Moi mes rêves... j'en ai pas. J'en ai plus. J'ai inventé plein de trucs. J'ai révolutionné le monde sur l'énergie avec mes réacteurs ark. Et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Murmura Tony d'une voix exténuée.

\- Hum...

\- Réfléchis et dis-moi. Je t'aiderai Clint. Dit Tony en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Clint avant de se relever et d'attraper son Stark-phone.

\- Merci Tony. Répondit Clint.

\- Alors les petits? Tu les récupères quand ?

\- Peut-être ce week-end je vais voir si Bruce est pas trop occupé. Déclara Clint

\- Tu peux venir ici ce week-end . Avec les petits je veux dire. J'ai assez de chambres ou presque. Il y a la piscine et puis Nathaniel et Edwin seront trop contents je pense.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Oh allez Legolas! ! T'habitais bien dans ma tour avant et tu m'empruntais même mes bagnoles... Lança Stark.

Clint leva la tête et murmura. "Ça te dérange pas ?"

\- Mais non, sinon je te le proposerais pas.

\- OK... on viendra sûrement ce week-end ...

\- Cool Jarvis? Demanda Stark à son IA.

\- Oui sir ?

\- Housekey point com sur l'écran du salon. Ordonna-t-il au robot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Clint stupéfait.

\- Ils vont pas dormir encore comme des réfugiés hein... c'est quoi leurs préférences. Lança Tony sans même quitter ses yeux de l'écran.

\- Leurs préférences? Demanda Clint surprit par la requête de l'ingénieur.

\- Couleurs dominantes. Style du lit. Normal, mezzanine. Style de déco. Classique, moderne. Etc, etc.

\- Mais Tony tu vas pas leur faire une chambre quand même. Lâcha Barton.

\- À ton avis ? Je suis Tony Stark. Tu me connais. Bon alors... Nathaniel ? Couleur? Style?

\- Vert... style je sais pas... Murmura l'archer.

\- Hum... je vais prendre le même style que Edwin. Tony slaloma entre les chambres à coucher et valida. "Ça va, ça ?"

\- Euh ouais mais t'as besoin de tout prendre, je bosse toujours au shield moi. Dit-il en riant jaune.

\- Clinton Francis Barton tu m'exaspères. Est-ce que je t'ai dis que tu paieras quelque chose ? S'indigna Stark.

\- Non... non. Non. Tony sérieux... Dit Clint.

\- Je te laisse pas le choix robin des bois. Bon alors je valide ? Demanda Stark.

\- Euh... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Validé hop. Lila ? Demanda Stark en se tournant vers lui.

\- Violet... ou gris... plutôt classique.

\- Violet tiens... comme ça m'étonne . Elle te ressemble tellement. Tony sélectionna les préférences puis se tourna vers Clint et lui montra la chambre à coucher sélectionnée.

\- Nickel. Dit seulement l'archer mal à l'aise.

\- Cooper ?

\- Bleu plutôt moderne.

\- Ah regarde ça... c'est pas nickel ça ?

\- Euh... si, ça lui plaira je crois... je te... je te rembourserai. Murmura Clint.

\- Tu vois que tu en dis plein de conneries toi aussi. Nathaniel dormira dans la chambre de Edwin y'a assez de place et de toute façon vu l'entêtement de mon fils, il est capable de rejoindre le tien durant la nuit. Jarvis ?

\- Oui sir. Répondit l'IA.

\- Valide la commande. Ça va arriver quand ? Demanda le génie impatient.

\- Quand voudriez-vous vous faire livrez ?

\- Le plus tôt possible. Vendredi maximum. Ordonna Tony.

\- Je passe la commande en express sir. Des frais supplémentaires vous seront facturés. La commande arrivera vendredi matin. Renseigna Jarvis

\- OK nickel. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec les gosses ? Pitié pas le zoo. Dit Stark en riant.

Clint rit puis ajouta. "Le cirque ça te dis ?"

\- Le cirque ? Pourquoi pas. Allez c'est parti. Bon, on va déjà manger. Tu m'aides à mettre la table ?

\- Yes. Dit Clint en se levant.

Les hommes mirent la table puis appelèrent les enfants. Les pâtes à la carbonara furent un succès. Clint était même sur le cul de voir que Tony maîtrisait la cuisine.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble puis allèrent vers le cirque. Edwin était tout excité dans la voiture. Le cirque, il n'y était jamais allé.

Clint s'assit tout souriant, il aimait le cirque, c'était sa première passion. C'était dans un cirque qu'il avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Sa passion des arcs. Il en avait eut un, quand il était jeune avant que ses parents meurent. Il ne savait pas tirer aussi bien que maintenant et les flèches n'étaient pas vraiment des flèches. Ce fut seulement quand il atterrit dans un cirque accompagné de son frère que Clint Barton avait apprit par trick-shot à tirer à l'arc. C'était même à ce moment qu'il prit le nom de Hawkeye.

Tony lui était réticent au cirque. Les tours que les pseudos magiciens jouaient l'intriguait. Il n'aimait pas le fait de ne savoir comment il faisait apparaître un lapin dans un chapeau. Oui ça l'enervait.

Cooper parut l'air blazer. Le cirque n'était plus de son âge disait-il. Lila quant à elle était fascinée. Elle aimait le cirque et le tir à l'arc.

Nathaniel et Edwin étaient surexcités.

Monsieur Loyal présenta le déroulement des animations. Le spectacle commença par l'arrivée des clowns. Idéale pour mettre en confiance les gamins, puis des tigres surgirent. Nathaniel et Edwin étaient subjugués par le rugissement des félins. Puis un magicien apparut, le tour qu'il entreprit était plutôt sobre. Des cartes qui volaient. Un lapin dans un chapeau. Des foulards qui se prolongeaient et semblaient surgirent de nulle part. Wanda avait bien plus de magie pensa Tony. Puis se fut au tour des acrobates, le couple volait dans les airs, puis ils redescendirent de leurs perchoirs et la femme vint se placer sur une table. Une planche de bois.

L'homme prit des couteaux entre ses doigts et les lança vers la jeune femme. Nathaniel et Edwin criaient car ils avaient peur que la dame soit touchée. Clint les réconforta en leur disant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Lila parut émerveillée et avait même demandé à son père qui maîtrisait également le lancer de couteau entraîné par swordsman à lui instruire cette discipline. Clint refusa en lui disant qu'il lui apprenait déjà l'art du tir à l'arc et que c'était bien assez suffisant.

Le cirque finit, les enfants présents descendirent voir les deux clowns qui restaient à faire les pitres en bas. Hawkeye prit les deux moustiques et les firent descendre voir les clowns de plus prés. Lila descendit elle aussi, mais alla directement voir les acrobates. Tony descendit également voyant Clint troublé par sa fille allant voir le lanceur de couteaux. Tony confia sa petite à Cooper il descendit rejoindre les autres.

\- Lila vient. Appela Hawkeye.

\- Attends papa. Je parle avec eux. Insista la jeune fille.

\- Allez viens. Ordonna le père.

\- Je veux apprendre à lancer des couteaux. Dit alors l'enfant.

\- Il est hors de question. Répondit Clint sèchement.

\- Papa. Allez.. apprends-moi. Supplia Lila.

\- Non Lila. Répondit fermement Clint.

\- Vous pratiquez le lancer de couteau ? Demanda l'acrobate.

\- Euh... oui j'ai appris à manier les couteaux... il y a bien longtemps. Commence déjà à maîtriser l'arc et après on verra. Déclara Clint .

\- D'accord. Soupira Lila.

\- Au revoir. Dit-il en prenant sa fille par la main et en l'amenant vers les tribunes.

Tony chopa les deux loustics et ils sortirent du cirque.

Dans la voiture Edwin et Nathaniel qui avaient atterrit dans la voiture du milliardaire parlèrent du cirque durant tout le trajet.

Ils rejoignirent la maison des Stark puis goûtèrent avant que Clint se motive pour raccompagner ses enfants chez leur mère.

Clint et ses enfants partirent, Tony fit prendre le bain des deux garnements.

À table Edwin ne parla que du cirque, ça changeait du zoo. Tony expliqua à celui-ci que Clint travaillait dans un cirque quand il était jeune.

\- Tonton Clint, il travaillait dans un cirque avant. Dit Tony.

\- Avec les zanimaux. Demanda Edwin.

\- Oui avec les animaux.

\- Moi je veux travailler avec des animaux. Déclara le petit.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Travailler au zoo.

\- Hum... tu devrais plutôt faire vétérinaire.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda le petit.

\- C'est les docteurs des animaux.

\- Ouais... Cria le petit.

\- Bon, allez, débarbouillage et dodo. Tony prit sa fille et nettoya ses mains et son visage puis la déposa à terre, puis lavage de mains et brossage de dents pour Edwin.

Il mit ensuite sa fille au lit puis l'histoire de Edwin clôtura cette journée.

Tony se posa dans son canapé se servit un Scotch et pensa à cette histoire de compagnie d'archers. C'était un beau projet, ce serait la première fois que Stark industrie serait sponsor d'une association sportive. Tony fut emballé à l'idée que Clint ouvrait une compagnie d'archerie. Il serait enfin à nouveau Clint Barton, le passionné d'arc. Le Hawkeye du cirque et non celui du shield et des Avengers. Tout compte fait Stark industrie ne sera pas le sponsor. Il sera sponsorisé par Tony Stark lui-même. Il but un deuxième verre, puis alla dormir. Dans son lit cette fois ci.

Le réveil sonna, Tony se leva directement il avait des tonnes de trucs à faire aujourd'hui. Il prit sa douche en sifflant de bonne humeur, puis prépara le petit déjeuner des petits. Il réveilla le plus grand le fit déjeuner et réveilla la dernière.

Habillé et coiffé, Tony alla déposer son garnement à l'école puis revint avec la petite dernière. Il fit le ménage, puis appela son Bruce adoré.

\- Hello Bro. Alors quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Ah si Clint va venir chez moi avec les gosses ce week-end. J'ai réussi à le convaincre. Dit Stark fier de lui.

\- Ah c'est cool. Ouais. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux. Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Ah ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Râla Stark.

\- Vous êtes tellement mignons. Ajouta le médecin.

\- Bro pitié... déjà que Nath me gonfle avec ça... il n'y a strictement rien entre lui et moi. Cracha l'ingénieur.

\- Mais ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Mais rien... il n'y aura rien. Je l'apprécie. C'est un mec bien. Mais il n'y aura rien c'est tout. Répondit sèchement Stark.

\- C'est dommage. Glissa Banner.

\- Non c'est pas dommage. Arrêtez avec ça... pauvre Clint... déjà qu'il avait déjà peur de moi avant ça... Soupira Tony.

\- De quoi, il avait peur de toi.. Demanda Bruce.

\- Oh, une vieille histoire.

\- Raconte.

\- Non. Grogna le génie.

\- Bro... mon Bro... mon frère de science. Dit Bruce d'une voix douce.

\- Bro, tu m'énerves...Tony soupira puis se lança." j'ai dis à Steve une fois que Clint me plaisait pour le faire chier... quand on était plus ensemble... pour le rendre jaloux. Il en a parlé à ta femme. Et elle n'a pas trouvé mieux que de lui raconter. Donc il a flippé ... et avec Thor qui en rajoutait... "

\- Il te plaît ? Demanda Bruce.

Tony soupira puis avoua... " physiquement il est pas mal. J'ai toujours été attiré par les blonds... donc voilà. "

\- Oh c'est mignon.

\- Non c'est pas mignon Bro. Arrêtez, ça le met mal à l'aise à fond et puis on est pas compatible moi je suis un obsédé sexuel et lui est loin de l'être. Lâcha Tony.

\- Tony Stark et Clint Barton. Souffla Bruce.

\- Arrête t'es chiant. Grogna Stark .

\- Ah, je plaisante bon allez, je te laisse et bon week-end alors. Dit Bruce en riant.

\- Pff. À plus ouais.

Il raccrocha et s'attela à leur préparer un bon petit repas à elle et à lui.

Il avait enfin retrouvé le petit, il avait un projet à présent. Clint n'avait pas dit oui mais lui se sentait motivé à s'investir dans le projet de Barton.

Il mangea en compagnie de la petite. Lui fit un gros câlin avant de la mettre au lit. Puis se dirigea illico à son atelier.

Tony descendit à l'atelier.

\- Jarvis ? Demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Oui sir ?

\- Ouvre-moi les formulaires pour ouvrir une compagnie d'archers . Crack-moi les dossiers personnels de Clint Barton sur ses recherches sur les compagnies d'archers.

\- Quel genre de compagnie ? Classique ou moderne? Demanda l'IA.

\- À ton avis Jarvis ?

\- J'opterai pour classique si c'est monsieur Barton qui s'en occupe. Confirma Jarvis

\- Bien, ben, classique alors. Télécharge tout ce qu'il a à savoir sur l'archerie en général.

\- Bien sir.

Il se mit tout de suite à consulter les dossiers que Jarvis avait trouvé sur l'archerie classique. Après s'être penché sur un dossier, il finit par regarder l'heure. Quatre heures! Il allait encore un peu oublier d'aller récupérer son fils. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers choppa sa fille lui enfila une veste et redescendit à la voiture pour aller chercher Edwin.

En rentrant ils goûtèrent à trois puis Tony Edwin et Maguy jouèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Edwin.

Ils les firent prendre leur bain puis les laissa jouer ensemble pendant qu'il préparait le repas. Il prit sa petite et l'emmena avec lui sur le lit d'Edwin. Elle aussi avait le doit à une histoire et puis comme ça le temps de l'histoire elle digèrerai tranquillement. Il fit un baiser à Edwin puis emmena la petite dans son propre lit qui s'était endormie en écoutant l'histoire de Papounet.

Tony sourit à la vue de ce bel ange. Puis alla se servir un Scotch le but tranquillement et alla à son tour se coucher. Demain, il allait se faire livrer les meubles qu'il avait commandé la vieille.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir je vous poste une petite suite... courage ma petite Scorpionne. Et pok ne pleure pas...**

 **Merci pour vos review. Ça me touche beaucoups. J'espère que la suite plaira..**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

 _Chapitre précédent_

 _Il se mit tout de suite à consulter les dossiers que Jarvis avait trouvé sur l'archerie classique. Après s'être penché sur un dossier, il finit par regarder l'heure. Quatre heures! Il allait encore un peu oublier d'aller récupérer son fils. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers choppa sa fille lui enfila une veste et redescendit à la voiture pour aller chercher Edwin._

 _En rentrant ils goûtèrent à trois puis Tony Edwin et Maguy jouèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Edwin._

 _Ils les firent prendre leur bain puis les laissa jouer ensemble pendant qu'il préparait le repas. Il prit sa petite et l'emmena avec lui sur le lit d'Edwin. Elle aussi avait le doit à une histoire et puis comme ça le temps de l'histoire elle digèrerai tranquillement. Il fit un baiser à Edwin puis emmena la petite dans son propre lit qui s'était endormie en écoutant l'histoire de Papounet._

 _Tony sourit à la vue de ce bel ange. Puis alla se servir un Scotch le but tranquillement et alla à son tour se coucher. Demain il allait se faire livrer les meubles qu'il avait commandé la vieille._

 **Chapitre 12**

Après avoir déposé Edwin à l'école, Tony reçut toutes les chambres à coucher. Il fallait maintenant tout monter. Il commença à monter la chambre de Nathaniel. Il avait tout réunis dans une des chambres restantes. Il commença par monter le lit, le placard, les nouveaux bacs à jouer, la déco et un nouveau tapis de jeu. il allait s'atteler à la chambre de Lila lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les murs étaient blancs. Il était déjà 11h, il prit la petite et alla chercher des pots de peintures. Un violet limite pourpre un bleu métallique. Un gris clair et un un gris métallisé. Il appela Clint à la rescousse.

\- Bon, j'ai reçu les meubles. Mais j'ai pensé à repeindre les chambre ça sera mieux quand même. Tu viens m'aider à repeindre ? Demanda Tony sans même lui dire bonjour.

\- Euh... Bonjour Tony. Répondit l'archer.

\- Bonjour Clint, tu viens ? Insista Tony.

\- OK j'arrive, je te sens paniquer.. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Beh, je dois repeindre deux pièces entièrement, je suis bon, voir même très bon dans un tas de domaine mais pas sur la peinture.

\- J'arrive, je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Cool à toute.

\- À toute.

En arrivant chez lui, Tony sortit deux pizzas et donna à manger à la petite dernière, puis Clint arriva à son tour.

Clint grimpa les escaliers deux par deux et se retrouva face à Tony affalé sur la table. "Je nous ai fais cuire une pizza."

\- Tu sais comment me parler toi.

Tony sourit et sortit la deuxième pizza du four, puis la coupa. Ils mangèrent la pizza puis Tony mit la petite au lit avant d'emmener Clint dans la chambre.

\- C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? Demanda Clint en voyant des tas de cartons empilé les uns sur les autres.

\- Les meubles, mais c'est pour la peinture que je t'ai appelé, le montage de meuble ça y'a pas de problème. Bon,on va commencer par la chambre de Cooper du coup.

Tony lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la deuxième chambre identique à la première mais tout était inversé. "Bon ce mur là, sera en bleu. Celui-là aussi. Pareil là et là en gris métallisé."

\- Euh OK. Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Tiens, tu fais le bleu ? Je fais le gris.

\- Ben tient. Dit Clint qui avait comprit qu'il se tapera les trois quarts du boulot.

\- Hey ho, je vais monter les meubles hein. Allez au boulot Legolas.

Clint Souffla et se dirigea vers le pot de peinture.

\- Tu veux peut-être des vieux habits ?

\- Si ça te dérange pas. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Commence à faire les mélange j'arrive.

Tony courut jusqu'à son placard et sortit un vieux jean. Un 501 tout de même. Et un vieux t-shirt noir. Il le lui donna puis attaqua son mur gris.

Tony avait finit son mur et Clint en avait déjà fait deux. Tony commença à ramener les meubles de Cooper dans la chambre. Il sortit toutes les planches et vis, puis balança le mode d'emploi. Il est ingénieur quand même!! Il galèra tout de même vu qu'il faut être deux avait indiqué le mode d'emploi mais lui ne l'avait pas vu. Vu qu'il l'avait jeté.

Clint finit de peindre, Tony avait juste monté deux planches ensemble.

\- Ben alors le génie, tu y arrives pas ? Ricana Clint en voyant le génie se battre avec les planches.

\- Beh, tout seul c'est pas évident. Dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Clint ramassa le mode d'emploi chiffonné.

\- Il faut être deux pour assembler le tout. Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Bon, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va repeindre la chambre de Lila tout de suite. C'est du séchage rapide mais bon vaux mieux commencer par ça. Et après on terminera le reste d'accord ?

\- OK.

Les hommes allèrent peindre la chambre de la demoiselle. Tony toujours avec le gris. Clint le violine.

Tony eut finit avant lui et descendit chercher des tournevis. Les outils miniatures qu'avait fourni le site était pas du tout du goût de l'ingénieur.

Clint et Tony montèrent toute la chambre à coucher de Cooper et avait commencé celle de Lila. 16h. "Bon, il faut que j'aille chercher Edwin. ? Ça te dérange te garder Maguy pendant que j'y vais ?"

\- Bien sûre que non allez, oust, tu vas être en retard. Dit Clint en l'envoyant chier de la main.

Tony sauta dans la voiture et alla récupère le petit.

En arrivant à la maison, Edwin sautait sur place et criait "tonton Clint."

\- Clint ? Cria Tony.

\- Ouais, je suis dans la chambre. Cria œil de faucon. Puis dit à Edwin qui avait franchit le seuil de la porte. "Attention Edwin la peinture n'est pas sèche encore."

Il arrêta de fixer les planches et attrapa le petit au vol. Tony leur apparut avec Maguy dans les bras. "On va goûter les marmots."

\- Oui. Criaient Edwin et Clint. Ce qui fit rire Tony.

Ils goûtèrent puis Tony et Clint finissent de monter le bureau.

\- Bon ben, voilà tout est monté. Je suis fiers de nous. Dit soudain Tony.

\- Tu peux me redire le 'fiers de nous' c'est bien rare. En général c'est plutôt je suis 'fiers de moi.' Répondit Clint étonné des dires du génie.

\- Barton... Grrr. .. bon allez, on a mérité un café. Décida le génie.

\- Un autre. Soupira Clint.

\- Oui. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pendant que les petits jouaient.

\- Tony, j'ai réfléchi à ton idée, que Stark industrie soit le sponsor de ma compagnie.

\- Ah cool alors ? Demanda Stark.

\- J'ai démarché plein de facteurs d'arc et aucun de m'a emballé. Je connais un facteur d'arc au poil. Répondit l'archer en regardant sa tasse.

\- Ah... dit seulement Tony.

\- C'est toi. Dit l'archer en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Moi ? Je suis pas.. constructeur d'arc. Dit Stark surpris.

\- Tu m'en as déjà fais... et en plus de ça Reneszánszie est parfait, d'ailleurs je me sers plus que de lui. Affirma Barton.

\- Reneszánszie ? Dit Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- c'est du sokovien ça veut dire renaissance. Je renomme mes arcs en fonction de mon état d'esprit et des événements aussi. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ah bon ? Donc bonheur était vraiment le nom de ton arc ? Dit stupéfait Stark qui ne se doutait pas que bonheur était réellement son nom.

\- Oui, en réalité, il s'appelle. Ευτυχία c'est du grec. C'est celui que j'ai fais forger pour la naissance de Cooper.

\- Tu les as tous renommé ?

\- Oui. À chaque naissance, je fais forger un arc et je le renomme. Et puis pour d'autre événement, comme pour celui que tu m'as forgé. Il était en rapport avec Pietro, sa renaissance. Je prenais un nouveau départ donc je l'ai renommé renaissance mais en sokovien. Dit Clint avant de boire une seconde gorgée.

\- Comment s'appelle ton premier arc ? Demanda Stark perplexe.

\- Πάθος ça veut dire passion en grec.

\- Oh c'est marrant. Et le deuxième ?

\- Toxophile. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Ça je sais que c'est... Phile qui aime et toxo. Arc et poison aussi qui aime les arcs. Voir qui aime les flèches empoisonnées. Dit Stark fiers de lui.

\- C'est ça. Le troisième s'appelle Семья c'est du russe ça veut dire famille. Je l'ai fais forger après ma première représentation au cirque.

\- Tu en as combien des arcs ?

\- Neuf. Πάθος, Toxophile, Семья ensuite il y a Откровение c'est encore du russe ça veut dire révélation. C'est là où j'ai voulu faire le bien. Il y aussi colliseum. Je l'ai forgé quand je me suis marié. Répondit Clint en regardant le mur...

\- Pourquoi colliseum ?

\- J'ai demandé la main de Laura sur les ruines du Colisée. Et puis il y'a eu Ευτυχία pour Cooper. Χαρά toujours du grec qui veut dire joie pour Lila. Répondit Clint en repensant à la naissance de sa fille.

\- Et pour Nathaniel ?

\- Celui de Nathaniel à deux significations. Il s'appelle. Жертва ça veut dire sacrifice pour Pietro. En russe pour Natasha. Dit il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh...

\- Et puis Reneszánszie. Dit-il presque envoûté lui aussi.

\- Je suis sur le cul je pensais pas que tu renommais tes arcs. Dit Stark stupéfait de ces révélations.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu voudrais être mon facteur d'arcs ? Demanda Clint.

\- Euh je sais pas... Bafouilla Stark. C'était tellement un honneur que de forger les arcs de Hawkeye.

\- Tu es un bon facteur d'arcs, je t'assure. Et si tu veux que j'ouvre une compagnie d'archers, eh ben, moi je veux que tu sois le facteur d'arcs attitré à celle-ci. Ajouta Barton en posant sa main sur le bras de Tony.

\- Pourquoi pas... t'as raison... Lâcha Stark en fixant sa main sur son bras.

\- Ah, je suis trop content... ça fait du bien d'avoir de nouveau projet...

\- Je devrais peut-être renommer mes armures aussi. Dit Stark en riant.

\- Elles le sont déjà non ?

\- Ouais mais, bon c'est juste par rapport à leur physique ou leur faculté. Toi c'est par rapport à ton état d'esprit c'est super touchant.

\- Du coup, tu vas devoir me forger un nouvel arc puisque je vais vers une nouvelle vie. Une vie de capitaine de compagnie d'archers. Tony buvait toutes les paroles de l'archer. Ses yeux scintillaient lorsqu'il parlait de sa passion. Tony plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils brillaient de mille feux. Ils étincelaient.

\- Ouais et il s'appellerait Sparks. Souffla Tony.

\- Sparks ? Demanda l'archer surpris.

\- Ouais étincelle... je sais pas ça m'a pris comme ça. Dit Tony en riant. Mais au fond il savait très bien pourquoi Sparks avait fait son apparition dans son esprit.

\- Sparks... OK pour Sparks... tu sais que c'est la première fois que quelque qu'un renomme un arc pour moi ?

\- C'est vrai. Dit Tony touché.

\- Ouais... et je regrette pas Sparks est vraiment un beau nom.

\- Bon, je vais aller donner le bain aux petits. Dit-il en posant sa tasse sur la table.

\- OK, je vais y aller.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux. Proposa le milliardaire.

\- Non je vais pas vous déranger, on se voit demain de toute façon.

\- C'est vrai. Bon Clint. Clint serra la main de Tony. Tony aurait voulu garder sa main dans la sienne plus longtemps. Mais Clint la retira instantanément, puis descendit les escaliers.

\- Bon, allez au bain.

À table Edwin posa des questions.

\- Pourquoi tu as peinturé ? Demanda le petit Edwin.

\- Peint, mon cœur peint. J'ai peint les chambres car Lila et Cooper vont dormir dedans. Tu as vu ta chambre ?

\- Non.

\- Ah... il y a un autre lit. Apprit-il à son fils.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le petit.

\- Pour Nathaniel.

\- Ouiiiii. cria le petit.

\- Nathaniel va dormir à la maison de temps en temps.

\- Ouiiiii, dans mon lit. Reprit Edwin.

\- Dans son lit, mais dans ta chambre, enfin votre chambre du coup. Votre chambre comme si Nathaniel était un de ses enfants. Comme si ils étaient une famille recomposée. Alors que Clint était juste un ami qui était dans le besoin.

Tony emmena la petite dans le lit de Edwin et leur lu une histoire avant de déposer la petite Maguy dans son propre lit. Il rejoignit son bar et se servit un Scotch bien mérité. Il le but cul sec. Puis s'en servit un deuxième. Il but le deuxième et eut un coup de blues. Il repensa à Clint à ce qu'il avait ressentit, il y avait cinq ans. À sa magie qu'il l'avait envoûté. À Steve. Il repensa à Steve, aux questions qui lui avait posé. Et si c'était la magie de Clint qui l'avait éloigné de Cap ? Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose entre leurs séparations et leur réconciliation. Il y avait ce mec au bar avec qui il avait faillit coucher. Il y avait un autre mec qui l'avait provoqué. Un couple qu'il avait dévoré des yeux. Surtout le mec. C'est sûr que Thor était provocateur aussi. Mais jamais il n'aurait couché avec lui. Et puis il y a eut Clint. Enfin sa magie. Il rebut un autre verre. Et s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par Jarvis.

\- Sir ? Monsieur Barton est à la grille.

\- Hein quoi .. merde... ouvre-lui. Laisse-lui accès aux protocoles de sécurité aussi. Bafouilla Stark

Tony se leva d'un coup. Un mal de crâne vint le frapper de suite. Il frotta ses mains sur son visage et se précipita vers la chambre de son fils. "Edwin ?"

\- Bonzour Papounet. Dit le petit qui jouait déjà.

\- Je... je vais me rafraîchir. Tonton Clint arrive, il est en bas. OK ?

\- OK.

Tony se précipita dans la salle de bain et passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Et prit deux aspirines avant d'aller chercher Maguy et de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.

\- Hey, Bonjour tout le monde. Vous avez déjeuner? Demanda Tony en ouvrant le frigo.

\- Oui, oui, merci.

\- OK. Dit-il en sortant le lait, le chocolat et deux tasses, il attrapa également des gaufres qu'il posa sur la table. Il prit ensuite un verre, le remplit d'eau et plongea les deux aspirines dedans.

\- Encore la gueule de bois. Demanda Clint pas trop content de retrouver Tony dans cet état.

\- Oui. Dit simplement celui-ci.

\- Un jour, il va t'arriver une connerie Stark. Dit Clint qui repensait au destin tragique de ses parents.

\- Un jour, j'arrêterai. Un jour. Dit-il en attrapant une tasse et en la glissant sous l'expresso. "Bon Cooper, Lila. On vous a installer vos chambres. On commence par qui ?"

\- Moi ? Cria Lila. Impatiente.

\- OK allez. La petite fille de 11 ans ouvrit la porte et écarquilla ses yeux immédiatement. Elle trop Belle. Violet et gris super... Oh elle est belle la couverture. j'adore. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je savais pas si ça allait te plaire.

\- Oh si ça me plaît beaucoup. Dit l'enfant émerveillé.

\- Je t'ai commandé un Stark computer. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais fan des arcs j'en ai fais graver un sur l'ordinateur. Je le recevrai lundi. Pareil pour toi Cooper, je t'ai gravé un circuit imprimé dessus comme ci on voit à travers. D'ailleurs je vais te faire faire un Stark computer en plastique transparent tu verras ça sera nickel. Déblatéra le brun.

\- OK.

\- Bon, on va voir la tienne de chambre. Demanda Stark au timide Cooper.

\- Euh oui.

\- Allez.

Cooper entra dans sa chambre. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Il entra timidement. Puis dit. "Des outils.!"

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu aimes bricoler toi. Dit Stark.

\- J'adore ça. Souffla Cooper en regardant les outils avec envie.

\- Eh ben voilà. T'as tout ce qu'il faut maintenant et si il te manque quoi que ses soit j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon atelier. Jarvis ?

\- Oui sir.

\- Autorisation d'entrer dans l'atelier Cooper Barton.

\- Bien sir.

\- Voilà. Bon Nathaniel à ton tour Tony s'accroupit à sa hauteur. "Tu n'auras pas ta propre chambre. Tu dormiras avec Edwin. "

\- Ouiiiii.

\- Bon t'as pas l'air déçu. Viens. Dit Tony en lui prenant la main. Nathaniel parut content. Edwin était tout fou de partager sa chambre avec son copain.

\- Si vous voulez les archers vous pouvez allez vous entraîner dans le jardin. J'ai un projet avec Cooper. Dit Stark en regardant Cooper.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Clint surpris.

\- Oui.

\- Lila ? Demanda l'archer à sa fille.

\- Allez on y va. Affirma la petite.

Clint et Lila partirent dehors. Tony emmena Cooper dans l'atelier. "Jarvis surveille les enfants. Et allume-les caméras de la maison pour que je les surveille aussi."

\- Bien sir.

\- Apparemment toi les arcs c'est pas ça. Dit seulement Stark en ouvrant un tas de dossiers holographique.

\- Ben, je sais tirer à l'arc, mais je suis pas autant passionné que Lila et mon père. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- OK... moi je suis pas passionné non plus. Bien que ça me fascine ... bref, je te propose d'en forger un. Ton père m'a demandé de lui forger un arc. Ça te dit de m'aider. Je suis sûr que tu me serais d'une grande aide. Affirma Stark en déplaçant les écrans vers eux.

\- OK je veux bien.

\- Bon Jarvis ? Tu peux me ressortir les dossiers de l'arc de Hawkeye ?

\- Bien sir.

Les dossiers de Reneszánszie apparurent

\- C'est les plans de l'arc de ton père. Qu'est-ce que je dois modifier ? Dit-il en s'asseyant sur son tabouret.

\- Il se repli ? Demanda le fils Barton.

\- Non. Dit seulement Tony en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Ah...

\- Tu penses que je devrais le faire... pliable ? Reprit le génie en levant un sourcil.

\- Ça serait mieux je pense.

\- OK. Jarvis ? Comment on peut faire ? Demanda l'ingénieur à son assistant.

\- Je vais recherche la problématique sir.

\- OK... en attendant on peut déjà commander tout ce dont on a besoin. Et je pensais modifier la poignet. Ajouta le génie.

\- Tu pourrais la faire plus ergonomique à sa main. Tu vois la poignée est une universel pour les gauchers. Mon père a les mains beaucoup plus fines. C'est toi qui as forgé son dernier arc ? Demanda Cooper septique.

\- Euh oui mais sur les bases de celui d'avant. Tenta de contrer ses erreurs.

\- OK.

\- Tu m'impressionnes Cooper. Une poignée ergonomique. Jarvis, tu as toujours les scanners des Avengers.

\- Oui sir. Affirma l'IA.

\- Isole la main gauche de Clint Barton. OK... là. dit-il en zoomant. OK... tu as un scanne de sa main tenant un arc.

\- Oui sir.

\- Ah cool... voilà... Parfait... donc si j'isole seulement la posture de la main je devrais adapter les métaux à son empreinte. Nickel ! Bon aller à la forge on va déjà faire fondre les métaux et forger la poignet.

\- Cool. Dit seulement Cooper.

Tony et Cooper s'occupèrent toute l'après midi dans l'atelier. Ils allaient fabriquer ensemble un nouvel arc pour Hawkeye.

Ils remontèrent vers 16h30. Clint et Lila étaient avec les petits dans la cuisine.

\- Et nous ? Ronchonna Stark en voyant qu'ils goûtaient sans eux.

\- On voulait pas vous déranger.

\- La bonne excuse t'aurait pu demander à Jarvis qu'il nous appelle.

\- C'est vrai, j'y avais pas penser. Un café ? Proposa Clint.

\- Bien sure un café et un chocolat pour mon apprenti et que ça saute. Dit Stark.

\- Et que ça saute ? Tu l'entends parler lui ? Demanda Clint à Cooper.

\- Il a pas tort, allez papa. Dit Cooper en battant dans les mains. "Au travail."

Clint regarda Tony de biais. Son fils ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Il devrait les surveiller, Stark déteignait déjà sur Cooper. Tony lui Acquiesça un large sourire.

Tout le monde était à présent réuni autour de la table. "Bon, je te laisse faire une pause Cooper. Je vais continuer sans toi."

\- Ah... Dit-il tristement.

\- T'es en week-end avec ton père, pas avec moi. Affirma le génie.

\- Tu seras trop perdu sans mon aide. Ricanant l'ado.

\- Hum... c'est pas faux... Dit Tony.

Tony but son café et retourna dans son lab et commença a forgé la poignée.

Cooper le rejoignit tout de même après.

\- Hey... Dit Stark en voyant le jeune Barton entrer dans la pièce.

\- Je viens t'aider.

\- Merci... t'as pas envie de passer un peu de temps avec ton père. Demanda Stark.

\- Pas vraiment. Dit Cooper en regardant les outils autour de lui.

\- C'est tendu entre lui et toi.

\- C'est... c'est spécial. Avoua le garçon.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup. Confia Tony.

\- Je sais... mais.. Souffla Cooper.

\- Mais quoi. Tony arrêta de travailler et s'assit sur le tabouret face à Cooper. Tu lui en veux ? Dit-il d'une voix douce

\- Il a pas été beaucoup présent dans ma vie. Dit seulement Cooper

\- Je sais... mais c'est plus le cas. Il compte prendre du temps pour vous.

\- Hum...

\- C'est pas trop tard... il est jamais trop tard... enfin si... moi j'ai pas eu cette chance de pouvoir dire à mon père que je l'aimais. Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas et tout compte fait je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'aimait trop tard... une fois qu'il était parti. Tony prit une pause et regarda Cooper... "passe du temps avec lui et dit lui ce qu'il ne va pas... n'attends pas..."

\- Hum...

\- Bon, allez, on va forger les poupes. Et voir pour le rendre mieux transportable. Dit Tony en souriant.

\- Sir, vous m'aviez demandé de vous fournir les dossiers personnels de monsieur Barton. Cooper dévisagea Tony.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois. Tony s'assit à nouveau sur le tabouret. "En fait ton père a émit l'hypothèse qu'il aimerait bien ouvrir une compagnie d'archers. Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà fait des recherches. Je lui ai proposé que Stark industrie soit le sponsor. Mais tout compte fait je crois que je vais investir de ma personne. En plus maintenant qu'il m'a proposé d'être son constructeur d'arc."

\- Un facteur d'arc, on dit. Corrigea Cooper.

\- Oui c'est pareil, t'es comme ton père. Aussi... tu as toujours réponse à tout ... bref, donc je veux lui acheter une compagnie et lui faire la surprise mais j'y connais rien en archerie et comme il a déjà fais des recherches. Dit Tony en faisant la grimace.

\- Hum... tu as trouvé une compagnie ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Proposa l'enfant.

\- OK. Je veux bien. Jarvis alors qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

\- Monsieur Barton à fait une étude de marché. Il faut un bâtiment avec un espace vert assez grand. Des blasons...

\- Abrège Jarvis. Coupa l'ingénieur.

\- Il y en a peu dans les environs. Ce serait une affaire fructueuse. Résuma l'IA.

\- OK. Et les papiers ?

\- Les documents concernant une ouverture d'archerie peuvent être rempli par le président dans un premier temps. Par contre il faut être capitaine d'archerie pour pouvoir enseigner la discipline. Annonça Jarvis.

\- D'accord. Donc ?

\- Mise à part si vous serez le président vous ne pourrez signer aucun document. Déclara l'IA.

\- OK... je serais le président au pire. J'achète une compagnie, je signe tout et hop Barton est au pied du mur. Et il signe. Attends!! il est bien maître archer ? Demanda Tony plus sûr de lui.

\- Monsieur Barton à toutes les récompenses et diplômes que puisse avoir un Midgardien.

\- Oh, un Midgardien carrément ? Ça va bien Jarvis ? Dit surpris d'entendre Jarvis parler ainsi.

\- Il y a des titres sur Asgard que monsieur Barton n'a pas en sa possession. Ajouta l'IA.

\- D'accord. Bon. Cherche-moi une compagnie avec tout ce qu'il a demandé dans ses dossiers OK ?

\- Bien sir. J'ai également trouver le moyen de réduire l'arc à volonté. Il s'agit d'un procédé simple. À ressort.

\- Mouais pas con. Pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé? Bon, allez, c'est parti alors. Dit Stark en se frottant les mains.

Tony et Cooper continuèrent de travailler. Clint les appela pour manger. Ils remontèrent. Clint avait préparé un plat surgelé. Ils mangèrent tous les 7. Tony fit prendre le bain le Edwin et de Nathaniel, puis lava la petite. Toute la petite famille se mirent ensuite devant la télé. Ils regardèrent tous un film. Lila était contre son père. Ils avaient toujours été proches ces deux là. Cooper était dans un fauteuil. Nathaniel était collé à Edwin et Edwin était collé à son papa. La petite était déjà au lit, Tony emmena les garçons dans leur chambre. Il leur lu une histoire puis rejoignit les Barton dans le salon.

Lila était toujours collée à son papa. Cooper faisait le grand seul dans son fauteuil. Tony reprit sa place dans le canapé.

Le film se termina. Lila et Cooper allèrent au lit également.

Clint et Tony se retrouvèrent à deux dans le salon. Le silence régnait. Les deux hommes ne se regardaient même pas. Tony coupa le silence.

\- T'as l'air claqué. Dit Tony en regardant le visage fatigue de l'archer.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui. .. Souffla Clint.

\- Hum.. j'ai un peu parlé avec Cooper tout à l'heure.

\- Ah.. et ? Demanda Clint sans jamais le regarder.

\- Je peux simplement dire qu'il aimerait passer plus de temps avec toi. Avoua Tony.

\- C'est lui qui t'a rejoint. Se défendit Clint.

\- Ouais, je sais... il t'en veut de n'avoir pas été trop présent dans sa vie. Chuchota Tony.

Clint ne dit rien, mais on pouvait facilement voir que ça le touchait. Ses yeux brillaient prêt à pleurer.

\- Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un père absent. Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes voir même t'excuser... j'aurais aimé moi, que mon père le fasse. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Je lui ai dis d'ailleurs. Clint ne laisse pas ton fils s'éloigner de toi. Dit Tony en regardant la réaction de celui-ci.

\- Merci Tony... Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Mais de rien... Hey, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. Je t'aiderai Clint.

\- Je sais ... Dit-il sans même le regarder. Merci.

\- De rien. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. Répondit Clint.

Tony parti avec la boule au ventre. Il se doutait que dès qu'il serait parti. Les larmes d'hawkeye tomberont. Il n'aimait pas voir ceux qu'il aimait pleurer. Il s'allongea dans son lit et pensa à la relation de Cooper et de son père. Lui et son propre père avaient eut quasiment la même. Un père distant.

Tony fut réveillé par Edwin, il le rejoignit dans son lit, se collant à son papa, ils se firent un petit câlin. Clint frappa à la porte.

Après que Tony lui ai autorisé d'entrer, il entra accompagné de Maguy qui réclamait son papa. Clint déposa Maguy sur le lit et fit de suite demi tour. Il était sans doute gêné de voir Tony torse nu. Ou peut-être était ce l'ark qui illuminé toute la pièce qui le gênait.

Tony se lava à son tour accompagné de ses deux bout de choux. Les Barton étaient au complet autour de la table. Clint sorti un bol pour Edwin et le servit, puis Tony attrapa la tasse à Maguy le rempli à son tour. Clint tendit une tasse à Tony. Il sourit en guise de remerciement, puis s'intallerent à table avec tout le monde. C'était calme.m, Lila et Cooper venaient d'avoir fini de manger et ils sortirent de table. Nathaniel sortit également de table suivit de Edwin du coup. Il ne restait plus que la petite Maguy.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec les petits ? Demanda Tony.

\- Je ... j'en sais rien et toi ? Retourna Clint à Tony.

\- Je sais pas non plus. Tu devrais aller faire un tour avec eux. Si tu veux, je peux garder Nathaniel. Comme ça tu pourras passer plus de temps avec Lila et Cooper.

\- Hum... je sais pas... Bafouilla Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu me fais pas confiance ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- Si ... c'est pas ça. .. hum ouais, peut-être que je devrais passer un peu plus de temps avec eux. Dit-il en levant les yeux sur lui.

\- Bon, je vais à la douche tu peux surv-

\- Bien sure. Coupa Clint qui savait déjà ce que lui demandait le génie.

Tony alla sous la douche et revint vers Clint.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour avec les grands, mais je sais pas où. Déclara Clint souriant.

\- Tu veux des places pour le musée de la science ?

\- Ah.. euh...

\- Cooper aimerait je pense. Affirma le génie.

\- Ben si..

\- Jarvis trois places pour la coupole. Demanda Tony à son robot.

\- Tout de suite sir. Je vous les sors dans votre atelier.

\- Voilà. Bon, je vais aller habiller les monstres. Dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. "Cooper a accès à mon atelier. Il sait où est l'imprimante."

\- D'accord. Merci Tony.

\- De rien. Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Et vous allez aller vous baladez. Demanda Clint.

\- Ouais le zoo sûrement. Dit-il en riant.

\- Ça va aller avec Edwin et Nathy ?

\- T'inquiètes je vais gérer lui rétorqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. En partant vers la chambre de Maguy.

Tony habilla Maguy puis Edwin et rejoignit Clint dans le salon. Il prit son starkpad et surfa dans les dossiers du shield, puis se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le déjeuner.

Clint le rejoignit peu après.

\- Hey, tu pouvais m'appeler, c'estest pas toujours toi qui dois faire à manger. Lança Clint a Tony.

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Laisse-moi quand même t'aider. Clint prit la cuillère en bois et mélangea les légumes qui mijotaient dans la poêle. Ils mirent la table à deux et appellerent leurs bambins

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, puis Clint demanda à Cooper d'aller chercher des papiers dans l'imprimante de l'atelier. Cooper étaient tout souriant lorsqu'il remonta. "Merci papa. C'est trop bien. La coupole."

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise. Dit Clint souriant en faisant un clin d'œil à Tony.

\- Oui ça me plaît beaucoup. On y va à quelle heure ? Demanda l'enfant pressé.

\- On se met en route dans 10 minutes OK ?

\- OK.

Le temps de boire un petit café. Et les grands Barton partirent avec leur papa.

Tony attendit un peu avant de partir. Il sortit un porte-bébé puis appela les enfants et leur Annonça qu'ils allaient au zoo. Les deux petits étaient ravis.

Au zoo, c'était un peu la cohue. Heureusement qu'il avait pris le porte-bébé car sinon il aurait pété un câble. Au moins là, il pouvait leur donner la main à tous les deux. Tony reprit la route vers 17h. Il voulait que Clint profite un maximum avec les deux grands, il arriva à 17h30.

\- Papa. Cria Nathaniel.

\- Mon petit cœur. Bon, il est temps que je te ramène chez maman. Bon Lila, Cooper vous dites au revoir à Tony.

\- Aure voir tonton Tony. Dit Lila.

\- Aure voir Tony. Dit Cooper en serrant la main de Tony tout fiers.

\- Salut Lila. Salut Cooper. Aure voir Nathy.

\- Aure voir. Dit le petit.

Les Barton partirent, la maison semblait calme sans eux. Edwin paraissait tout triste, Clint sera sûrement dans le même état. Il reçut un appel de Clint qui lui disait de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Tony mangea avec ses enfants. Puis les mirent au lit. Il était 21h. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Clint. Peut-être qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Tout compte fait. Il reçut un autre message à 22h, Clint dormait au shield. Encore une fois Tony était seul. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Clint. Et ça lui faisait bizarre qu'il ne soit plus là. Il se leva et prit la bouteille de Scotch. Il descendit plus de la moitié de la bouteille. Il eut un coup de blues. Il repensa à Steve, à Clint, à Bruce. Il repensa encore à Clint. Il but jusqu'à ce que son corps cède et vomit tout son repas. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Il s'allongea, sa tête tournait. Il avait encore des nausées. Il pria pour qu'il réussisse à se réveiller le lendemain pour ses enfants. Il s'en voudrait trop sinon. Il trouva facilement le sommeil, mais la nuit fut tout de même agitée.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hello tout le monde j'espère que le chapitre vous à plu. On en sait un peu plus sur Clint et sa passion pour ses arcs. Et vous savez pourquoi à présent il avait écrit "mon bonheur" sur le papier pour que Tony le réparé dans "loin des yeux" dans ce chapitre une nouvelle personne va arriver. Elle n'est pas dans le film a venger mais fait parti de l'histoire de Clint ... dans les comics...**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez apprécié ce chapitre ci. Enjoy it. Kiss . Aline.**_

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Les Barton partirent. La maison semblait calme sans eux. Edwin paraissait tout triste. Clint sera sûrement dans le même état. Il reçut un appel de Clint qui lui disait de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Tony mangea avec ses enfants. Puis les mirent au lit. Il était 21h. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Clint. Peut-être qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Tout compte fait. Il reçut un autre message à 22h, Clint dormait au shield. Encore une fois Tony était seul. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Clint. Et ça lui faisait bizarre qu'il ne soit plus là. Il se leva et prit la bouteille de Scotch. Il descendit plus de la moitié de la bouteille. Il eut un coup de blues. Il repensa à Steve à Clint à Bruce. Il repensa encore à Clint. Il but jusqu'à ce que son corps cède et vomit tout son repas. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Il s'allongea, sa tête tournait. Il avait encore des nausées. Il pria pour qu'il réussisse à se réveiller le lendemain pour ses enfants. Il s'en voudrait trop sinon. Il trouva facilement le sommeil, mais la nuit fut tout de même agitée._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Son réveil sonna. Sa tête résonnait. Il avait un putain de mal de crâne à se tirer les cheveux. Et avait toujours la nausée. Il se leva comme il pouvait. il alla de suite chercher deux aspirines. Les deux derniers qu'il possédait. Il laissa fondre les cachets en se massant les tempes. But Le verre cul sec et passa sous la douche. Il prépara le petit déjeuner. Puis réveilla Edwin et Maguy. Il ne Déjeuna pas. Il était trop barbouillé pour ça. Il habilla les petits et déposa Edwin à l'école. Ça tête était toujours aussi brouillon. L'aspirine avait calmer le mal de crâne mais pas sa gueule de bois. Il était toujours vaseux. En rentrant Jarvis l'interpella

\- Sir une compagnie est mise aux enchères.

\- Starkpad.

Une compagnie était mise en vente. Tony monta les enchères au plus haut possible. Il allait peut-être perdre de la tune, mais il s'en foutait il ne voulait surtout pas perdre cette opportunité. En plus la compagnie avait tout ce que voulait Barton. Un grand espace vert. Un bar. Des vestiaires. Une armurerie. Et il pouvait même être en relation avec une employée qui n'avait toujours pas retrouver de travail après que son patron avait fait faillite. Tony Enchérit. Puis il gagna la partie. Pour une fois que les enchères étaient importantes. En général il enchérissait sur des bagnoles, sur des tableaux. Sur des propriétés qui n'avait même pas encore visite. La c'était important.

Et voilà il était l'heureux propriétaire d'une école de tire à l'arc. Il fallait plus que Hawkeye accepte d'être l'entraîneur. Il resta allongé sur le canapé. La tête toujours à l'envers. Puis il fit manger sa fille. Il était pressé que se soit l'heure de la sieste de la petite. Car il voulait lui aussi faire la sieste. Il mit la petite au lit. Puis retourna sur le canapé. Il fermât les yeux et sombra directement. Il fut réveiller par Jarvis.

\- Sir ?

\- Hummm. Bafouilla Stark.

\- Sir ? Monsieur Stark au téléphone.

\- Hum.

\- Sir.. insista l'ia.

\- Mouais passe-le-moi. Allô.

\- Tony ? C'est moi. Dit Steve.

\- Cap ! Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ? Demanda cap.

\- Ça va.

\- Euh... je... je sais que Edwin a natation et si ça te dérange pas j'aimerai bien l'y accompagner. Proposa Captain Américain.

\- Euh... ouais vas-y. Y'a pas de problème.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Bien sure.. affirma Stark.

\- Bon tu me rejoins à 19h à la piscine ? Demanda Steve.

\- Ouais.. à toute à l'heure.

\- A toute à l'heure.

A peine avait-il dit au revoir à Steve que celui-ci se rendormit aussitôt. Maguy le réveilla vers 16h 15. Cette sieste fut longue mais bonne aussi. Il n'avait plus la tête l'envers mais n'était pas non plus en pleine forme.

Il fit goûter la petite. Puis la laissa jouer pendant qu'il regardait sur le site de l'agence qui vendait le club qu'il venait d'acheter. Ce fut vite l'heure d'aller Edwin à la piscine. Il arriva à la piscine à 18h40. Un peu à l'avance. Il rejoignit Steve au bar.

\- Salut. Dit de suite Steve tout souriant.

\- Salut. Maguy dit bonjour à papa.

\- Ça va ? T'es fatigué ? Demanda l'agent.

\- La lumière elle me tue les yeux. Tu as eu les papiers de l'avocat ? Demanda Tony.

\- Ouais. J'ai pas besoin d'argent Tony.

\- C'est normal que tu ais ta part cap tu es le père de mes enfants. Tu vas acheter une maison ? Reprit Stark.

\- Ouais. Si je veux les prendre ça sera mieux.

\- Si tu veux les prendre ? Dit Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je vais les prendre Tony. Crois-moi. Dit alors Steve en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je te crois. Répondit celui-ci en retirant sa main du dessous de celle de Steve.

\- Elle est trop mignonne avec ses petites couettes. Hein Maguy t'es toute mignonne.

\- J'ai galéré à lui faire... le Stark-phone de Tony se mit à sonner le nom de Legolas clignotait. "excuse-moi. 'Allô ... tu peux venir ouais y'a pas de souci..." dit il en se levant et en s'éloignant de la table.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Clint inquiet.

\- Oui oui. Un peu mal au crâne. Avoua le génie.

\- Tu t'ai bourrer la gueule encore. Réprimandât l'archer.

\- Non non c'est pas ça. .. Tenta de dire Tony.

\- Tony... Souffla l'archer.

\- Mais non Clint je t'assure. C'est les lumières de la piscine.

\- T'aurais pu trouver une meilleure excuse. Tu peux pas arrêter de boire un peu ? Demanda Clint légèrement en colère.

\- Mais c'est bon ! Dit seulement Tony.

\- Tony... un de ses quatre tu vas pas te relever. Sérieusement pense aux petits écoute tu veux être mon facteur d'arc oui ou non ? Demanda Clint sur un ton plus que mécontent de la situation.

\- Euh... oui. Dit Stark penaud. .. surtout qu'il avait déjà acheter la compagnie.

\- OK j'ai un deal. Lâcha Clint

\- Barton tu m'exaspères. Soupira le milliardaire.

\- Tony.!

\- Je t'écoute. Céda le génie.

\- Tu seras mon facteur d'arc à condition que tu arrêtes de boire. Déclara Barton.

\- T'es sérieux ? Demanda Tony plus que surprit.

\- Oui. Tony ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il regarda par la vitre son petit bout pataugeant dans l'eau. " Tony ?"

\- OK. Lâcha-t-il.

\- C'est vrai. Reprit Clint.

\- Oui... ça va pas être simple Clint. Avoua Tony en se passant une main sur le visage. C'est sur ça n'allait pas être simple du tout.

\- Je sais... mais je serais là OK. ... c'est pour ton bien et celui de tes enfants. Souffla Clint calmement.

\- Hum...

\- Bon on se voit mercredi ? On reparlera si tu veux.

\- OK. .. Clint ? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui.

\- Merci de... de faire attention à moi. Souffla le milliardaire.

\- Mais de rien sale gosse. Bon à mercredi. Et bois pas. Reprit Clint.

\- OK à mercredi.

Il raccrocha et vint de rasseoir face au Captain america.

\- C'était Clint. Demanda Steve légèrement jaloux.

\- Euh... ouais. .il .. il vient de temps en temps avec les enfants quand ils les a ... tu sais ce que c'est d'habiter au shield. Enchaîna Stark. Pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Ouais... le froid tomba dans la pièce. La séance de termina.

\- Tu manges à la maison ce soir ? Reprit Stark.

\- Je voudrais pas déranger. Répondit simplement le soldat.

\- A ce point-là ? Enfin cap tu sais bien que tu nous déranges pas et les petits seront trop content.

\- OK alors. Céda le Captain america.

\- Cool. Finis par dire le génie.

Tony se leva, confia la petite à son père et descendit rejoindre Edwin. Il le mit directement en pyjama comme à son habitude puis ils rejoignirent Steve et Maguy.

Au manoir, Edwin lui fit voir sa chambre. Ils jouèrent un moment. Puis Captain america réapparut dans la cuisine.

\- Edwin est tout content de dormir avec Nathaniel.

\- Hum c'est sûre. Lui et Nathaniel. J'ai aménagé les chambres pour Lila et Cooper comme ça Clint à un endroit où les emmener. Laura lui laisse les reprendre à nouveau.

\- C'est cool.

\- Hum... bon on va bientôt passer à table tu appelles tes garnements.

\- Ouais. .

Steve alla chercher ses enfants.

Pendant tout le repas Edwin faisait la conversation pour ses papas. Tony ne voulait pas trop parler de ce qu'il se passait ici. Et puis maintenant ça ne le regardait plus. Et puis ce qu'il se passe entre Clint et ses enfants ne regardaient personne. Steve ne savait pas trop quoi dire non plus. Il aurait voulu poser des questions sur Clint et sur ses intentions, mais il n'osa pas. Ils étaient en instance de divorce . Ça ne le regardait plus. Même si ça lui faisait du mal de voir qu'il se remettait avec quelqu'un.

Après le repas. Steve mit ses enfants au lit. Leur lut une histoire. Une histoire à chacun puis rejoignit Tony au salon.

\- Tu veux un café ? Proposa le génie.

\- Tu devrais pas boire de café le soir. Rétorqua Steve prévenant .

\- Je sais mais c'est soit un café, soit un verre.

\- Vu comme ça. .. je veux bien un café alors. Reprit cap.

Tony se leva et alla faire couler deux cafés. Steve le suivit et se lança. " Clint et toi vous..."

\- Non cap je lui rends juste service. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi... Tony lui tendit le premier café et change la capsule avant d'y glisser une autre tasse. "Tu pensais que Clint et moi on était ensemble ?" Demanda Tony stupéfait.

\- J'ai cru oui... à la piscine... j'ai pas entendu la conversation mais vu ta tête, j'avais l'impression que vous étiez proches.

\- On s'entend bien mais c'est tout. Avoua le milliardaire .

\- Tu crois qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre lui et toi ? Demanda Steve en regardant sa tasse.

\- Non... je crois pas non... j'adore Clint mais... non il y aura rien.

\- Après ... tu fais ce que tu veux... et puis... Tu mérites d'être heureux.

\- Tu seras la première personne à être au courant si c'est le cas... t'es le père de mes enfants. Et puis je voudrais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. Lança Stark.

\- Merci.

\- Mais de rien... on va dans le salon ?

\- Ouais. ..

Tony et Steve s'installèrent sur le canapé avec leur tasse à la main.

\- On. Dit Tony à la télé. "Ça va sinon au shield ?" Demanda le génie.

\- Ça va... Clint m'en veut ?

\- Tu lui as mal parlé.

\- Je.. je vais aller m'excuser. Enfin je vais l'appeler c'est vrai que j'ai pas été classe. C'était pas le jour. Avoua cap gêné.

\- Je comprends...

\- Bon je vais y aller. Dit Steve en avalant le reste de son café.

\- Déjà ?

\- Hum... j'ai du boulot demain.

\- OK. .. tu passes quand tu veux t'es toujours le bienvenue. D'ailleurs t'es toujours dans le protocole de sécurité. Donc même si je suis pas là tu peux venir. Dit seulement Stark.

\- OK. .. bon Tony... Ils se regardent. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Se serrer la main. Se faire la bise. Steve lui tend sa main Tony la saisit et de l'autre l'entoura. Ils se firent une légère étreinte. Puis Steve fit demi tour et s'en alla. Tony s'assit dans le canapé. Il était naze. Il traînait toujours sa gueule de bois. Il avait envie de boire. Revoir Steve lui faisait toujours tout de même quelque chose. Il voulait boire. Mais avait promit à Clint qu'il arrêtait de boire. Quel connerie avait il fait de lui promettre une chose qu'il n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire. Il éteignit la télé. Puis alla se coucher directement au moins la tentation de boire serait moins grande dans sa chambre.

Dans son lit. Toutes les interrogations de cap firent surfaces. Était-il jaloux de Clint ? Était il en droit de l'être ? Avait-il remarqué que Tony commençait à craquer sur l'archer ? Tony s'endormit avec toutes ses interrogations.

Au matin il prit sa douche. Sa gueule de bois était enfin aux oubliettes. Il prépara le petit déjeuner de bon humeur. Il leva les petits. Les fit déjeuner. Il prépara les petits et alla déposer le grand à l'école. En revenant, il prit rendez vous avec l'agence qui s'occupait du bien.

Tony prit son chéquier, sa fille et hop alla retrouver le commercial sur les lieux. Le bâtiment avait l'air d'avoir bien était entretenu de l'extérieur. Il sortit détacha la petite et rejoignit le responsable de vente.

\- Monsieur Stark. Dit l'homme.

\- Moi même.

\- Félicitation. Dit l'homme en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci. Dit il en posant sa fille à terre et en sortant le chéquier. "Vous m'avez parler d'une employée. "

\- Oui elle est ici justement. Je vous la présente ? Elle est tireuse d'arc aussi. Reprit l'homme.

\- Archer. Ça se dit archer. Coupa le génie.

\- Euh oui. L'ancien président était aussi l'entraîneur.

\- On dit Capitain ou maître archer. Recoupa Stark fiers de savoir tout ça.

\- D'accord. Et il a divorcé et il a mal tourné on va dire. Il a dû vendre.

\- D'accord.

\- Elle s'appelle. Il regarde le dossier puis dit. "Kate Bishop."

\- OK.

\- Madame Bishop ? Demanda le commercial.

\- Mademoiselle. Dit aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Devon mcalister, c'est moi qui gère la vente.

\- Ah. Répliqua seulement la femme. Ce qui plus au milliardaire.

\- Et voici monsieur Stark. Reprit le commercial.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Dit tout de suite la jeune fille souriante et dynamique.

\- Dite moi Kate je peux vous appelez Kate ? Demanda Tony.

\- Oh oui je me sentirais moins vieille. Dite elle en riant.

\- Votre band est réglé à combien ? On m'a dit que vous pratiquez le tire à l'arc vous aussi.

\- En général je le règle entre 22.3 et 22.4. Répondit la femme.

\- OK je vous embauche. Déclara le milliardaire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je vous explique. Je vais signer tous les papier, mais ce n'est pas moi qui reprendrai le flambeau. J'ai un ami. Qui est maître archer qui voudrait ouvrir une compagnie. Il a trois enfants et est souvent débordé. Il a calculé les parts de marcher et l'implantation de votre club est très bien placé. Il lui faudra un coup de main. Je pense.

\- D'accord. ... Iron man. Dit la fille. Tony sourit. "Tout le monde sait que vous êtes Iron man c'est un secret pour personne. Comme le fait que vous êtes marié à Captain america." Dit la jeune femme spontanément.

\- J'adore votre spontanéité. Mais euh connaissez-vous Hawkeye ?

\- Hawkeye ? Oh mon Dieu Hawkeye ? C'est lui votre ami ? Ne me dites-moi pas que c'est lui ? Il est le meilleur dans la discipline...

\- Respirez ça va aller. Oui c'est lui. Et le meilleur. Le meilleur je suis pas sûr. C'est moi le meilleur. Dit il en riant. "Bon je pense que vous lui plairez. Bon je dois signer où ?"

Le promoteur lui fit signer tous les papier. Puis Kate lui fournit les formulaires pour être désigné président.

\- Il me demande le nom c'est quoi le nom d'ici ?

\- Tire à l'arc. Dit elle avec une grimace.

\- Ouch.

\- Ouais... reprit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- je vais réfléchir à ça. Tony continua à remplir tous les papier puis sortit son Stark-phone et contacta Jarvis par ce biais.

\- Jarvis ?

\- Oui sir. Répondit l'ia.

\- Comment on dit Arc en Asgardien ?

\- Ok. Répondit Jarvis.

\- Comment on dit archer ?

\- Il n'y a pas de mots pour désigner un archer sir. Les Asgardien disent Ok rekkr.

\- Ça veut dire ?

\- Guerrier d'arc.

\- OK. Bon ça sera ok rekkr. Ça vous va ? Demanda Stark à la jeune demoiselle.

\- C'est sublime.

\- Bon je vais y aller fermer et prenez votre journée. Vous avez un double des clefs. Demanda Tony.

\- Oui. Tenez c'était ceux de Carl.

\- OK merci vous êtes en congés payé à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous avez un numéro de téléphone ?

\- Oui. La femme prit un bout de papier et écrit son numéro dessus.

\- Je vous appellerai sûrement mercredi ou jeudi. Je voudrais que vous soyez là quand il viendra OK ?

\- OK. Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon allez j'y vais. Aure voir. Dit Tony.

\- Aure voir.

\- Voir. Dit Maguy.

\- Ah euh... Captain et moi c'est... c'est plus d'actualité.

\- Oh désolé. Dit la jeune triste pur Tony.

\- C'est pas grave à plus Kate.

\- Aure voir.

Il rentra chez lui et fit à manger lui et la petite. Il était heureux et était pressé d'être à demain.

Il mit ensuite la petite à la sieste. Et s'attaquant à l'arc de Hawkeye. Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire. Les poupes étaient déjà fixés à la poignet tout était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fixer le câble. Pour les réglages il demanderait à Cooper de l'aider. Il sait tirer à l'arc lui. Il sourit à l'arc en face de lui. Il était beau. Il caressa du bout des doigts le métal froid. Le câble. Et se rappela de la cire. Il enduit le câble de silicone. Il caressait à présent la corde. Et se demandait si cet arc lui ferait le même effet que Reneszánszie quand Clint le touchera. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela les sensations qu'il avait ressentit la première fois. la magie de Clint. Cette sensation d'amour qui lui avait presque figé sur place. Tétanisé. Des frissons parcourus son corps lorsqu'il se rappela la proximité du corps de Clint contre le sien lorsqu'il avait serré contre lui pour le remercier. Il Souffla. Comme si il tentait d'expirer tout l'amour qui s'était engouffré. Il reposa l'arc délicatement dans son étui. Puis remonta réveiller la petite.

Il joua un peu avec elle. Lui apprit quelques mots. La serra contre lui. Ses grands yeux bleus le regardaient et lui souriait. Sa fille sa belle petite fille. Il lui mit son manteau puis alla chercher le grand frère. Dans la voiture Edwin parlait que de son papa. Il était content de l'avoir vu et demanda s'il était toujours à la maison. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Tony lui expliqua pour la énième fois. Il avait l'air de comprendre sur le coup mais se doutait bien qu'il devrait encore lui expliquer la prochaine fois. En rentrant Edwin joua dans sa chambre. Tony appela Kate Bishop. Il l'informa qu'il viendrait demain accompagner de Hawkeye et des enfants bien évidement. Il lui donna rendez vous à 14h devant l'établissement. Il appela le cordonnier pour qu'il lui fasse une plaque au nom de établissement. Il sera livré à la même heure. Au même endroit. Il était pressé de voir Clint devant sa compagnie. Il se renseignât sur les déroulements des entraînements. Il était un peu stressé tout de même. Il avait la boule au ventre. Il regarda son bar et ferma les yeux. Il pleura. Il voulait boire. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu une goutte d'alcool et ça commençait à être insupportable. Edwin arriva au bon moment. Au moment où il allait craquer. Il se leva et fit prendre le bain des enfants. Puis il prépara le dîner. Les enfants ont eu le droit à une glace. Oui le nouveau facteur d'arc était de très bon humeur même si le manque d'alcool commençait à peser son poids. Il se demanda s'il devait pas avoir besoin d'aide.

Il coucha les enfants. Puis partis directement dans son lit pour ne pas céder à la tentions de boire. Il eut mal au ventre toute la nuit. Il n'était pas encore en état de manque, mais il lui faudrait de l'aide.

La première chose qu'il fit ce matin fut d'appeler les alcooliques anonymes. Il prit un rendez-vous. Puis il prit une douche prépara le petit déjeuner. Il se rabattit sur le café. La caféine lui faisait du bien.

Clint et ses enfants arrivèrent peu après. Il salua tout le monde puis descendit à l'atelier avec Cooper.

\- Bon j'ai trouver une compagnie. Je vais y emmener ton père cet après midi.

\- Cool. Il sera trop content. Il m'en a parlé dimanche sur la route. Il en a même parlé à ma mère. Il était trop content d'avoir un nouveau projet et ma mère aussi elle était soulagée.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Bon par contre j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu sais régler un arc ?

\- Mouais... à peu près. Dit le garçon.

\- Toujours mieux que moi. Par contre le band à 22.3. Precisa l'ingénieur.

\- OK.

\- Bon je te laisse faire, faut que je passe à la pharmacie. Sans que ton père le sache. J'y vais vite fait j'en ai pour 30 minutes au plus OK.

\- OK t'inquiètes pas.

Tony descendit au garage et prit la bagnole qui faisait le moins de bruit et fila à la pharmacie. Il ne pourra pas tenir dans aide. La pharmacienne lui donna un médicament pour diminuer l'alcool. Avec ce médicament, il pourra boire un verre de temps en temps. En général ce médicament n'était pas délivré sans ordonnance, mais elle connaissait l'ingénieur. Et lui promit qu'il lui enverrait une ordonnance. Le voyant presque manque d'alcool. La pharmacienne approuva le geste de Tony d'arrêter de boire et Céda. Il revint en trombe au manoir en priant que Clint ne s'était aperçut de rien.

\- Hey je suis là. Dit Tony en franchissant la porte à moitié épuisé.

\- J'ai plus qu'à la tester. Bon je suis pas gaucher donc je vais pas viser dans le mile hein. Je peux tirer où ? Demanda Cooper.

\- Où tu veux enfin prend une flèche normale pas une explosive ou autre. Dit Stark en riant.

\- Ouais.

Cooper prit une flèche entre les doigts et la glissa dans l'arc. Il tend le câble et tire. "Hum... c'est pas nickel, mais il faudrait que se soit mon père qu'il la règle. "

\- Ouais.. dit Tony en se dirigeant vers le lavabo. Il fit couler l'eau du robinet et avala le cachet.

\- Tu veux lui offrir quand ? Demanda Cooper en regardant de biais Tony. Tony s'aperçut du regard qu'il lui lançait.

\- Je.. ton père m'a demandé d'arrêter de boire... j'ai du mal à le faire sans aide.

\- Mon père te demande d'arrêter de boire et tu lui obéi ? Demanda Cooper dubitatif.

\- Ben ouais ... c'est la condition sine qua non pour être son facteur d'arc

\- Je pensais pas que t'aimais les arcs à ce point-là. Reprit Cooper en souriant.

\- Hum...

\- C'est pour les arcs ou pour mon père ? Demanda le garçon espiègle.

\- Pour les arcs. Dit de suite Tony. Pourquoi ça serait pour ton père. .. bon il est prêt ton arc ?

\- Ouais...

\- OK bon range le. On va le foutre tout de suite dans la bagnole. Tu lui offriras tout à l'heure.

\- Moi ? Dit le garçon surpris.

\- Oui toi. Allez hop je vais mettre ça dans la voiture. Dit il en refermant l'étui. "Et on va aller manger on a rendez-vous à 14h." Ajouta le milliardaire.

Tony redescendit au garage mit l'étui dans le coffre et remonta. Appela Cooper et ils remontrent à deux comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ah quand même je pensais que vous alliez rester dans votre atelier toute la journée.

\- Mais non. On te manquerait de trop sinon. Bon allez je vais faire à manger. On a rendez-vous à 14h.

Clint ne réagit pas. Le "on" signifiait pour lui. Tony et ses enfants.

Tony fit le repas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Le médicament commençant en plus à faire son effet. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Puis Tony se leva tout content. Et alla dans la chambre de Maguy. D'habitude elle faisait la sieste à cette heure-là. Il lui mit son manteau. Edwin et Nathaniel déboulèrent dans la chambre. Tony envoya Nathaniel chercher Lila. Elle arriva de suite après.

\- Lila ! J'ai quelques choses à te demander. Dit Tony en attrapant le manteau de Edwin.

\- Euh je t'écoute . Dit-elle étonné par la demande.

\- Viens là. Il emmena Lila au plus loin de la porte. J'ai une surprise pour ton père. Enfin plusieurs en fait. J'ai acheter une compagnie d'archers.

\- Non ! Cria la gamine.

\- Chut. Dit Tony en posant sa main sur sa bouche. "C'est une surprise."

\- Oups.

\- Ouais. Donc ce sera sa compagnie comme tu t'en doutes je suis pas un archer. Bref. Avec ton frère on lui a forgé un arc. Et j'ai fait faire l'enseigne du club.

\- De la compagnie.

\- Ouais. Bref je dois la recevoir à 14h à la compagnie. Je veux que tu interceptes. Le livreur. Il est au courant. Et tu lui offriras.

\- OK. Je lui dirais que je veux tout visiter.

\- Tu lui diras ce que tu veux.. mais chut pour l'instant. .. et euh va habiller Nathy.

\- OK. Dit Lila en partant vers le porte manteau.

Tony et les enfants revinrent dans la cuisine.

\- Nathy vient avec toi ?

\- Tout le monde vient avec moi. Lila, Cooper et toi aussi. Allez manteau.

\- T'es sérieux ? On va où ?

\- Surprise.

Clint regarda Tony d'un mauvais œil. Les surprises de Stark n'étaient pas toujours bien vu de l'archer. Avec Stark tout pouvait arriver.

Clint suivit toute la petite famille. Lila avait l'air toute excité elle avait du mal à garder son calme. Cooper lui semblait serein mais un peu stressé. Nathaniel et Edwin étaient toujours contents d'être à deux. Clint paraissait anxieux.

\- Tu me suis Legolas ?

\- Euh ouais.

Dans la voiture Tony Souffla un bon coup c'était la dernière ligne droite. Il se demandait si tout aller bien se passer. Si Kate sera la à l'heure. Si le livreur sera la également. Si Cooper arrivera à offrir à son père son nouvel arc. Si Clint accepterait d'être ...entraîneur. .. il stressait lui aussi. L'air de rien même si grâce aux médicaments il n'en avait pas trop envie. Il aurait tout de même eu envie de boire un verre juste pour se donner un peu plus de courage.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure où ils s'approchaient de la compagnie. En arrivant devant. Il se gara. Et coupa le contact. Il inspira un bon coup. Ordonna a Clint de se garer de la main. Clint se gara. Cooper et Lila descendirent aussitôt. Tony ordonna a Edwin d'enlever sa ceinture et de sortir. Tony sortit. Clint à son tour.

\- On est où la ?

\- Attends deux minutes. Dit il en détachant sa fille et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte. "C'est. .. c'est une compagnie d'archers."

Tony sonna à la porte. Kate leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour monsieur Stark. Bonjour monsieur Barton c'est un honneur de vous avoir en face de moi.

\- Ah... dit gêné Clint. En baissant les yeux sur le sol.

\- Ne sois pas gêné. Cette jeune femme pense que tu es le meilleur et elle a pas tort. Enchéris Tony. Ce qui fit rougir de plus belle l'archer.

\- Je me présente Kate Bishop. Je suis là seule employée.

\- Ah... reprit Hawkeye toujours un peu gêné.

\- vas-y entre. Dit aussitôt Tony.

Clint entra et se tourna aussitôt vers Tony... ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il se demandait ce que voulait dire tout ça. ".. Tony... "

\- Lila ?

\- J'y vais. Dit aussitôt la petite fille.

\- Cooper ? Demanda Tony.

Cooper ne lui Répondit pas et rejoignit immédiatement sa sœur. Edwin et Nathaniel sautaient dans tous les coins de la pièce.

\- Alors tu m'expliques ? Demanda Clint.

\- Attends.

Lila entra et lui remit une plaque qu'elle avait du mal à lui apporter. Kate se précipita sur elle pour l'aider et la posa sur le bar. Lila vint faire un bisou à son père et lui dit. "Ouvre papa."

Clint regarda Tony stupéfait. Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs. Le Clint sarcastique n'était plus la. C'était le Clint touché et ému. Il regarda une dernière fois Tony dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire plutôt timide. Puis Clint enleva délicatement le papier et laissa apparaître une plaque. "OK rekkr ? C'est de l'Asgardien..."

\- Oui ça veut dire archer. Enfin ça veut dire guerrier d'arc exactement.

\- Mais... pu seulement dire Clint

\- C'est ta compagnie Clint. .. Souffla le milliardaire.

\- Tony t'es pas sérieux. ..

\- On ne peut plus. Tu voulais une compagnie. Je t'en offre une. Clint resta là bouche bée. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de l'ingénieur. Celui détourna les yeux avant que Clint puisse voir son âme à travers. Il donna le coup d'envoi à Cooper qui s'approcha à son tour de son père.

\- Papa...

\- C'est. .. dit Clint seulement. Clint les larmes aux yeux...

\- Ouvre. Lui Souffla seulement son fils.

Clint ouvrit l'étui. Il fixa l'arc. Bouche bée sans rien dire. Puis la caressa du bout des doigts. Il la prit ensuite délicatement et continua de la caresser. De la découvrir. De se l'approprier. "Il est... somptueux... "

\- On l'a forgé avec Cooper.

\- C'est pour ça que vous vous enfermez dans l'atelier.

\- Et oui. Avoua le génie.

\- Sparks. Souffla Clint ému.

\- Oui. Tu me demandes pas si tout est régler ? Demanda Tony.

\- T'es le meilleur facteur d'arc pourquoi je te le demanderais...

\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai régler c'est Cooper. ..Avoua Tony.

\- J'ai pas pu la régler entièrement. Je suis droitier. Rectifia Cooper.

Clint serra son fils dans ses bras. Tony avait la larme à l'œil. De voir Clint et son fils de 14 ans se prendre ainsi dans leur bras... il aurait souhaité que son propre père le serre comme Clint le fait. Il caressa les cheveux de Lila puis l'incita à rejoindre leurs étreintes. Tony se tourna vers Kate. Il sourit. Ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes. Il tenta de cacher les larmes naissantes. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Elle avait tout de suite compris ce que pensait Tony de Clint. Tony battit des paupières pour ne pas pleurer. Kate faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux deux petits pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Tony posa sa fille à terre et enleva son manteau puis il s'assit sur un tabouret.

Clint se défit de l'étreinte de ses deux premiers enfants. Lila et Cooper allèrent voir les autres pièces du bâtiment. Clint se tourna vers Tony puis l'enlaça à son tour. Son arc toujours dans sa main. Tony ferma les yeux, mais il était tétanisé et prêt à pleurer. Un sentiment de bien être et d'amour evahissait son cœur et son corps. La magie de Clint avait reprit sa place. Les paupières closes, il tenta de penser à autre chose. Rien que pour ne pas pleurer, pour éviter de ressentir ce qui traversait son âme. Edwin arriva.

\- Papounet že peux aller dehors ?

Clint arrêta son étreinte et regarda Tony dans les yeux. Puis lui dit. "Merci... du fond du cœur Tony merci. Et ton arc il est... exceptionnel. Tu es de loin le meilleur facteur d'arc avec Cooper bien entendu."

Clint essuya les larmes qui étaient tombés en serrant ses enfants... puis dit. Je sais pas comment te remercier.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

\- Mais si.

\- On va devoir fêter ça. Clint le dévisagea. "J'ai dit fêter j'ai pas dis boire."

\- T'as le droit de boire de la bière c'est tout et une pas deux.

\- Cool Kate tu peux me donner une bière ?

\- Bien sure.

\- Hum... ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas bu.

\- Ouais déguste la.

\- Steve m'a parler de Pietro lundi.

\- Ah oui qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Il dit que c'est toi qui ne veux pas avancer.

\- Moi ? Il rigole qu'il se décolle de sa sœur et après on verra.

\- Il m'a dit que tu t'enfermes que vous manquez de communication.

\- Ah ça je peux pas le nier.

\- Tu as déjà essayer d'aller avec un autre homme ?

\- Stark...

\- Mais non mais juste par rapport à ton problème... pour voir si c'est qu'avec Pietro que ça coince. .. tu vois quoi ?

Clint soupira. Il parut gêné. Il baissa la tête. Et répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas que c'est pas de sa faute que ça vient pas de lui.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- C'est quand même bizarre que tu y arrives pas.. c'est pas mécanique vu que tu as trois enfants et Lila est de toi je t'assure c'est ton double.

\- Ouais je sais ça. Je sais pas pourquoi.

\- Tu devrais aller consulter.

\- Consulter je suis pas malade.

\- Tu devrais aller consulter Tu sais voir un psy si tu le fais pas pour lui. Fais-le pour toi.

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille voir un psy. Déjà le psy du shield elle a abandonnée au bout de trois questions... j'ai été entraîner par les grands truands je crache jamais rien.

\- OK. .. tu veux la jouer comme ça Barton on va jouer. Si tu vas pas chez le psy. Je continu de boire.

\- Mais n'importe quoi. Eh ben c'est tout je vais pas chez le psy. Continu de boire. Et tu seras pas mon facteur d'arc.

\- OK. Je démissionne. Je te donne la compagnie je m'en fous, mais je suis plus le président. J'abandonne. Cria Stark en se levant.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ?

\- Oui. Tu t'en fous de toute façon. Moi j'ai accepté d'arrêter de boire. Tu crois que c'est simple. Je te demande pas grand-chose Barton juste d'aller voir un psy. Va voir celui du shield. Ou un privé. Je paierais tout. Je m'en fous ça m'apportera rien à moi que tu ailles le voir. Mais tu dois pas être heureux. Ça doit te manquer même. J'ai rien fait depuis deux semaines. Mais ça me manque... tu vois rien que le manque tu ne la pas... t'as pas cette sensation de manque. C'est naturel de ressentir le manque c'est normal... va consulter s'il te plaît. Clint... s'il te plaît ?

\- OK. .. mais pas au shield.

\- OK pas au shield. Top là associé. Dit en topant la main de Clint. "Bon tu l'essayes ton arc ?"

\- Ouais. Lila ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu viens avec moi. Cooper tu veux venir ?

\- J'arrive.

Clint et les enfants sortirent. Clint sortit une flèches de l'étui. Et la plaça entre ses doigts. Il tendit la cordes. Puis elle alla se planter dans l'arbre du fond du jardin. Il en prit une deuxième. Il la place. Tend la corde et vint se placé jusqu'à côté de la première si ce n'est pas à la même place. Il tend l'arc à sa fille. Elle parut gêné. L'arc était trop grand pour elle. Mais Clint l'aida. La flèche atterrit non loin de celles de son père.

\- Lila rendit l'arc à son père. Il l'attacha derrière son dos et rejoignirent Tony.

\- Tu t'es souvenu du band à 22.3

\- Hum...

\- Tu es bon facteur d'arc Tony. Ils sont splendides. Et toi. Dit il a Cooper. Tu sais exactement régler un arc. C'est Dommage que tu n'aimes pas ça.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'aime pas ça. Je suis pas un bon archer. Je préfère les régler.

\- Mon apprenti. Bon allez on va fêter ça avec des glaces.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Vous venez avec nous Kate. Vous faites partie de sa famille maintenant.

\- D'accord je veux bien dites elle tout excité d'être en compagnie du meilleur archer du monde d'après elle.

* * *

 _ **Alors que pensez vous de Kate Bishop? Que pensez vous de la nouvelle compagnie dirigée par Tony et Clint? Et du nom? Ok rekkr? Bisous bisous.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté une suite... voilà voilà. Il faut maintenant fêter la compagnie comme il se doit. Enjoy it. Kiss Aline.**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Clint et les enfants sortirent. Clint sortit une flèches de l'étui, la plaça entre ses doigts. Il tendit la cordes, puis elle alla se planter dans l'arbre du fond du jardin. Il en prit une deuxième, la plaça, tendit la corde et vint se placer jusqu'à côté de la première si ce n'est pas à la même place. Il tendit l'arc à sa fille. Elle parut gênée, 'arc était trop grand pour elle, mais Clint l'aida. La flèche atterrit non loin de celles de son père._

 _Lila rendit l'arc à son père. Il l'attacha derrière son dos et rejoignirent Tony._

 _\- Tu t'es souvenu du band à 22.3_

 _\- Hum..._

 _\- Tu es bon facteur d'arc Tony. Ils sont splendides. Et toi. Dit-il a Cooper. "Tu sais exactement régler un arc. C'est Dommage que tu n'aimes pas ça._ "

 _\- J'ai jamais dis que j'aime pas ça. Je suis pas un bon archer. Je préfère les régler._

 _\- Mon apprenti. Bon, allez on va fêter ça avec des glaces._

 _\- Bonne idée._

 _\- Vous venez avec nous Kate. Vous faites partie de sa famille maintenant._

 _\- D'accord je veux bien. dit-elle tout excitée d'être en compagnie du meilleur archer du monde d'après elle._

 **Chapitre 14**

Les Barton, les Stark et Kate Bishop allèrent à la brasserie d'à côté. Les enfants mangèrent une glace et Clint aussi. Tony prit plutôt un café. Il fallait bien qu'il remplace l'alcool par la caféine. Clint, Lila et Kate ne parlèrent que d'arc. Cooper et Tony parlaient des futures modifications des arcs qu'ils allaient fabriquer. Edwin et Nathaniel mangeaient leurs glaces calmement et la petite Maguy était assise sur les genoux de son père.

Les glaces enfin finies, tout ce petit monde reparti vers le manoir en déposant Kate chez elle, au passage.

Lila, Cooper et Nathaniel réunirent leurs affaires, Tony débarrassa la table de la cuisine. Clint était assis le regard vague. Il était encore tout retourné par la nouvelle.

\- Papa Ze veux des hamburgers. Demanda le petit.

\- Tiens, tu sais bien le dire hamburger gourmand. Dit Tony en tenant le menton du petit entre ses doigts.

\- Tu fais ? Reprit Edwin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense pas qu'on ait encore du pain à hamburger. Répondit le papa en fouillant une armoire.

\- Si... là bas. Dit alors le petit.

\- Où ?

\- Là. Dit le petit en montrant du doigt le placard.

\- Ah oui, bon, ben, hamburger ce soir alors. Dit Tony en sortant le pain.

\- La chance. Dit soudain Clint toujours rêveur.

\- Tu peux manger ici si tu veux.

\- Je vais pas te déranger déjà que je suis là les week-end et les mercredi. Dit-il en se levant et en regardant où en étaient ses enfants.

\- Tu m'emmerdes pas, sérieusement Barton, je te le propose. Enfin non, je te dis que si tu veux tu peux venir. Insista l'ingénieur.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Barton, tu veux manger des Stark Burger ? Demanda Tony avec un grand, non un énorme sourire.

\- Tu renommes toujours tout ce que tu touches en Stark? Stark-phone, StarkPad. etc etc. Demanda Clint amusé.

\- Oui, tout ce que j'invente ... alors ?

\- OK. Je raccompagne les enfants et j'arrive. Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ouiiiii. Cria le petit Edwin.

Les enfants arrivèrent et dirent au revoir au Stark puis Clint les raccompagna.

Tony fit manger la petite et la laissa gambader. Il fit cuire les steak, puis cisela quelques feuilles de salade, sortit du fromage et fit roussir quelques oignons sous les yeux gourmands du jeune Stark. Il prépara les hamburgers et les mirent au four. Il mit de suite la petite au lit.

Hawkeye arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Juste à temps. Dit Stark tout souriant. "Allez go Assied toi." Dit-il en sortant les hamburgers.

Hawkeye s'assit sourit largement et prit une grosse bouchée. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et mâcha lentement.

\- Ça va aller Clint. ..

\- Hum.

Tony rit et mangea son hamburger.

Aussitôt que Edwin eu fini de manger, Stark l'envoya se brosser les dents et hop au dodo, il était déjà tard. Il lui lut une petite histoire une toute petite, puis il rejoignit Clint dans le salon. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Du coup ce matin j'ai pris rendez vous au aa.

\- Les alcooliques anonymes ? Demanda Clint.

\- Ouais... Affirma Stark en fermant les yeux et en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Je suis content que tu le fasses. Je prendrais rendez

-vous ... pour mon cas... je vais peut-être passerais par le shield finalement. Avoua Clint.

\- Ah ouais..

\- Avec eux, je suis sûr que ça ne se retrouvera pas à la une des journaux. Reprit l'archer.

\- OK, t'as raison et puis ils connaissent ton passé, ça sera plus simple. Ma cure démarrera demain... Clint... Appela Stark.

\- Oui.

\- Un dernier verre. Dit-il en s'accrocha à son t shirt... comme pour le supplier de le laisser boire.

\- Stark... Soupira Clint en secouant la tête.

\- S'il te plaît. Après je rebois plus, je te le promets... je tiens toujours mes promesses. S'il te plaît Clint. Supplia l'ingénieur.

\- Demain, c'est fini plus un verre d'alcool. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Je sais pas. Avoua Stark en baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi tu sais pas ? S'indigne Clint.

\- Aux AA. Ils t'empêchent de boire tout. Même pas une bière. Tu vois.

\- Et alors tu y vas pour parler de ton addiction. T'y va pas pour arrêter. Tu arrêtes pour moi. Enfin pour les arcs... moi je t'autorise à boire une bière. De temps en temps... un jour sur deux ... maximum. Dit l'archer. "Amène la bouteille." Ajouta-t-il.

Stark se leva et amena de suite la bouteille. Il ouvrit avec précaution la bouteille et la porta directement sur ces lèvres. Le liquide ambré glissa dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant.

\- Bois pas tout. Moi aussi je dois fêter ma compagnie. Annonça Hawkeye.

Tony lui tendit la bouteille en se léchant les lèvres pour récolter les dernières gouttes. Clint prit la bouteille et en but une grosse gorgée. Puis dit. "T'as pas l'alcool triste au moins ... parce que moi... Si."

\- Je m'en souviens... Dit-il en choppant la bouteille de ses mains et bu une nouvelle gorgée. Il la rendit à Clint avant d'enlever ses chaussures et croiser ses jambes sur le canapé a l'indienne. Clint but une deuxième gorgée et la redonna à Tony. "Tu vas savoir te lever demain pour tes enfants ?"

\- Mouais t'inquiètes. Je tiens l'alcool. Ça a des avantages d'être alcoolique. Déclara Tony.

\- Dis pas ça. T'es pas un alcoolique, tu as pris de mauvaise habitude c'est tout. Dit-il en reprenant la bouteille des mains de Tony.

\- C'est pas la peine de prendre des pincettes avec moi. Je suis un alcoolique. Je bois un verre tous les jours donc dans les statistiques, je suis un alcoolique. Répondit Stark.

\- Non c'est faux. Tu es un bon gars qui cherche des solutions pour tout le monde tout le temps, qui ne sait pas comment régler ses problèmes à lui. Dit calmement l'archer. Lui, il savait ce que c'était un alcoolique. Son père l'était.

\- Quel problème ? Demanda Tony.

\- Tout le monde a des problèmes. Moi j'ai jamais envie et quand je commence à réagir, je me braque. Comme si il a une petite voix qui me dit. "Non tu n'as pas le droit." Je sais pas pourquoi... j'en sais rien... Soupira Clint la mine triste.

\- Oh toi, ça y'est. ?.. t'es dedans tu commences à être triste. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Hum. Dit simplement Clint toujours dans le même état.

\- Souris Clint. C'est pas si grave... hein... Ça va s'arranger... et t'as une sale gueule quand tu es triste... Déclara Tony.

\- Ben, merci... répondit Clint en regardant Tony de biais.

\- Ouais, enfin, ça veut quand même dire que tu es presque aussi beau que moi quand tu ne l'es pas. Tenta de rassurer Stark.

\- Presque aussi beau que moi!! J'avais oublié que tu étais narcissique. Pouffa l'archer.

Tony rit et but une autre gorgée. "T'en veux?" Dit Tony en proposant la bouteille à Clint.

\- Une dernière gorgée. Annonça Barton.

\- Mouais, c'est bon. Bois... t'as rien à craindre. Tes enfants sont avec leur mère. Détends-toi un peu. Dit Tony en secouant l'épaule de Clint.

\- T'es pas nette non plus. Pouffa Clint.

\- Ça va. Dit-il en buvant une longue rasade. "Avant de regarder la bouteille. Ouh là. On va être à court..." Tony tenta de se relever, mais il faillit tomber, se vautra à moitié sur Clint.

\- Ouh là! reste là. Tu vas te tuer Stark... quoique j'aurais bien aimé te voir étaler par terre mais bon. Pouffa Clint.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu te rétaler, toi d'ailleurs. C'était trop poilant. Marmonna Stark à moitié affalé sur Clint qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

Tony but une autre gorgée, i' passa la bouteille à Clint comme deux alcooliques puis Tony reprit la bouteille pour la vider complètement.

\- Je crois que tu vas rester Legolas. Dit-il entre ses dents, les yeux mis clos.

\- Hem... Marmonna l'archer, les yeux complètement clos.

Tony ne voyait pas l'archer, il était de biais contre l'épaule de celui-ci.

Le silence vint les percuter puis les rêves vinrent les tirer hors de ce monde.

\- Papounet. Tonton. Dit le petit Edwin serrant son bouclier en forme de Wok contre lui.

\- Edwin... Jarvis quelle heure ? Demanda le génie.

\- 6h25 sir. Répondit L'IA.

\- T'es déjà debout ? Demanda Tony la voix lente.

\- Tonton Clint, il fait dodo avec toi ? Demanda le petit.

\- Euh... oui... répondit seulement Tony.

\- T'as mal à ta tête ? Demanda le petit comme si c'était normal.

\- Un peu... Marmonna Tony.

\- Že vais te faire un câlin mon Papounet. Dit l'enfant un peu trop fort.

\- Oh.. chut.. Laisse tonton dormir... allez vient. Tony se leva tenta de bouger Clint pour qu'il s'allonge sur le canapé. Il réussit seulement à lui mettre les jambes sur le canapé. "Bon ça ira. Tu vas jouer dans ta chambre, je vais aller prendre... une douche.."

Le petit partit vers sa chambre. Tony alla vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche, puis sortit le tube d'aspirine qu'il emmena avec lui à la cuisine. Il prépara le petit déjeuner du petit. L'enfant déjeuna dans le silence. Il voyait bien que son papounet avait mal à la tête. Il habilla le petit et le fit aller jouer dans sa chambre. Tony somnola sur la table. Il déposa ensuite Edwin à l'école, puis revint après de Maguy et de Clint aussi du coup.

Le manoir était silencieux. Ils dormaient encore, il bu un café. Et contacta son avocat. Steve avait finit par accepter toutes les modalités les papiers étaient partis au tribunal de grandes instances. Maguy se réveilla peu après. Il alla la chercher et la plaça dans sa chaise puis la fit déjeuner. Tony se fit couler un café, puis il entendit des gémissements. Puis il vit Clint courir vers les toilettes. Il posa le café sur la table et sortit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau avant de plonger deux aspirines.

Cinq revint la tête pendante. Une mine pas très belle à voir. Il s'écroula sur la chaise la tête entre les bras sur la table en formica.

\- Tiens bois ça. Ça ira mieux après. Et déjeune c'est important de déjeuner.

\- Hum... Grogna Clint puis il leva la tête et prit le verre entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Stark.

\- C'est pas de ta faute. Ça m'a fait du bien de boire. Toi, tu bois trop. Moi pas assez. Finis par avouer Clint.

\- Ça va changer... une bière ... tous les deux jours. Maximum. Souffla-t-il.

\- Mouais. Plus de Scotch. Marmonna Clint.

\- Ouais... allez bois... Insista Tony.

Clint but le verre et Tony lui tendit une gauffre. Clint refusa d'un geste de la main. Mais Stark le força à manger.

\- T'es casse couille Stark.

\- Clint tes mots... Gronda le génie.

Clint mangea la gauffre et bu le café. Il partit prendre une douche. Clint revint sur le canapé du salon, les mains sur la tête.

\- Ça va aller Barton. T'es pas un alcoolique rassure-toi. Murmura Stark en caressant le dos de l'archer.

\- T'inquiètes, je sais. Souffla-t-il. "C'est ma dernière gueule de bois je t'assure."

\- Pareil pour moi. Dit alors Tony.

\- Tu vas vraiment arrêter de boire ? Demanda Clint surpris.

\- Oui. Je te l'ai promis. Faudra que tu m'aides hein... je suis pas sur d'y arriver seul. Dit Tony en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé en se frottant le visage.

\- Je t'aiderai mais pas aujourd'hui. Répondit Clint d'une voix exténué.

Tony rit puis lui Proposa. "Clint ? Tu voudras pas t'installer ici ?"

\- Pardon ? Répondit Clint en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est pas un vrai logement le shield. Une piaule minuscule. Voyant que Barton ne répondait pas, il perdit son sang froid. "Dit oui ou non, merde."

\- Ah... Crie pas... je réfléchis... Il se prit la tête dans les mains puis finit par dire. "OK... mais on boit plus."

\- T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire. J'arrête de boire. Dit Tony.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Repose-toi, va t'allonger dans ton lit.

\- Hum... Acquiesça l'archer qui se leva et alla se traîner jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, qui était maintenant la sienne.

Tony s'occupa de sa fille toute la matinée. Et contacta Kate Bishop. Elle était trop contente que quelqu'un d'aussi doué que Clint Barton reprenne le flambeau. Il prépara le repas du midi et réveilla la marmotte.

Il tapa à la porte, Clint Marmonna une chose qui semblait être "entre".

Tony entra et le trouva allonger sur le lit. Une main sur ses yeux pour filtrer la lumière du jour. Il en profita pour parcourir son corps au repos. Il était tout habillé mais arrivait à l'imaginer. Tony secoua la tête pour enlever les images de Clint à poil de sa tête.

\- Bon, tu te lèves marmotte ? Demanda Tony.

\- Hum... Gémit Clint.

\- Allez, on a plein de trucs à faire. Reprit Stark.

\- Quoi comme truc ?

\- Tu te souviens que tu es capitaine d'archerie ?

\- Hum... ouais ... Marmonna Clint.

Clint rampa sur le lit, Tony l'aida à se lever., il attrapa son bras et le tira jusqu'à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Tony déglutit difficilement Clint commençait vraiment à lui faire effet. Même sans son arc, il commençait à l'envoûter. Clint sourit à Stark et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Tony mit la table puis Clint sortit de la douche.

Il avait une meilleure tête, la douche lui avait fait du bien. Ils se mirent à table, puis Tony et Clint allèrent à la compagnie. Tony avait prit une poussette pour que la petite puisse faire une sieste pendant qu'ils s'occupaient d'arranger la compagnie. Tony s'occupa des vestiaires et s'occupa du reste des papiers. Kate et Clint s'occupèrent de l'armurerie et de tout ce qui était attrait aux arcs et aux entraînements. Comme les blasons.

La petite se réveilla à 15h30. Tony la fit gambader dehors, sous l'œil attentif de Clint et Kate. Tony nettoya le bar et toutes les tables, puis alla chercher le petit Edwin à l'école, accompagné de la petite. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au manoir et goûta avec les enfants. Il se demandait comment ça se passaot à la compagnie. Clint était resté là-bas accompagné de Kate. Cette passionnée d'arc qui vénérait Clint. Edwin le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Papounet. C'est quand, il vient papa ? Demanda le petit Edwin.

\- Euh... je ne sais pas mon cœur. Tu veux l'appeler ? Reprit Stark.

\- Ouiiiii. Cria le petit.

\- Jarvis, appel Capsicle. Ordonna Tony a son IA.

Edwin entendit la tonalité du téléphone puis un faible "Allô."

\- Papa. Cria le petit trop content d'entendre son papa.

\- Edwin mon chéri.

\- C'est quand tu viens papa ? Demanda le petit à son papa.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas mon cœur...

\- Elle est où ta maison ? Demanda Edwin.

\- Ah euh... pas très loin.

\- T'as acheté une maison finalement ? Demanda aussitôt Tony, soulagé.

\- Je viens d'emménager. Répondit le Cap.

\- C'est cool.

\- Ze peux venir ? Demanda le petit.

\- Euh... faut voir avec Papounet. ..

\- Papounet... Demanda Edwin à Tony.

\- Tu as de quoi le faire dormir ? Demanda le papounet.

\- J'ai tout commandé. Son lit celui de Maguy aussi.

\- Si... si tu veux les prendre y'a pas de problème. Annonça Tony.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Bien sure Cap.

\- Ouais... Že vais chez papa. Cria Edwin trop content.

\- Tu vas le chercher à l'école ?

\- Je passerais prendre Maguy en allant le chercher. T'es chez toi demain?

\- Euh, je sais pas encore... je t'enverrai un texto pour te dire si je suis là. OK. ..

\- OK.

\- Ça va te faire drôle de ne pas les avoir. Lança Cap.

\- C'est sûr. Bon Steve à demain alors. Conclut Stark.

\- Ouais à demain...

\- Au revoir papa à demain. Dit le petit.

\- À demain Edwin bisou. Fait un bisou à Maguy pour moi.

\- D'accord. Dit le petit "mute zarvis"

\- Mute ? Tu es bien un Stark toi. Raccroche jarv. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Tonton l'est parti? Demanda Edwin.

\- Ah euh non, il est au travail. Il... Tony prit son fils et le posa sur ses genoux puis reprit. "Tonton, il va rester dormir à la maison. Il a pas de maison."

\- Et Nathaniel ? Demanda ensuite Edwin.

\- Nathaniel, il habite chez sa maman. Il viendra quelques fois avec Cooper et Lila.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement le petit.

\- Bon allez, va te laver les mains et va jouer pendant que je fais la vaisselle.

Tony fit la vaisselle et un peu de ménage il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire, puis il profita pour appeler son médecin.

\- Jarvis appel Bro.

\- Allô. Dit Bruce d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Bro, comment ça va ?

\- Beh, ça va ma petite femme est là. Déclara le médecin.

\- Ta femme. Ta femme. Vous n'êtes pas encore marié à ce que je sache. Dit Stark en riant.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais ça ne serait tarder.

\- C'est vrai ? Dit Stark surpris.

\- On y pense, oui.

\- Enfin... Soupira Tony qui n'y croyait plus.

\- C'est clair... et toi comment ça va ?

\- Ça va... les papiers du divorce sont en cours. Steve à accepté les modalités. D'ailleurs demain, il va les prendre. Répondit Tony.

\- Ah... çà va pas te faire tout drôle ?

\- Si... En plus j'ai arrêté de boire. Avoua Tony.

\- Ah bon ? C'est bien ça mon Bro.

\- Ouais.. D'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

\- Je t'écoute. Reprit le médecin attentif.

\- J'y arriverai pas sans aide. J'ai réussi à avoir du campral. Mais ma pharmacienne attend toujours mon ordonnance.

\- OK, je vais demander à un confrère de t'envoyer une ordonnance.

\- Merci Bro. Répondit Stark soulagé.

\- De rien. T'en as déjà pris ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Ouais, j'en prends depuis mercredi. Hier avec Clint je me suis pris ma dernière murge.

\- Avec Clint... tu sais que le campral ne t'empêche pas de boire. Il réduit juste l'envie... ça ira ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

\- Oui... et puis Clint me laissera pas boire de toute façon.

\- Ouais, enfin, il n'est pas toujours là.

\- Hum...

\- T'as pas d'effet secondaire ? Des nausées ? Des diarrhées ? Des vertiges ? Questionna le spécialiste des rayons gamma.

\- Non rien... Clint vit avec nous. Du coup, je lui ai demandé de rester ici. Au moins le temps du sevrage. Dit soudain Tony.

\- OK... c'est cool.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser je vais aller prendre le bain des petits.

\- OK. Bon, je t'embrasse et embrasse Clint pour moi alors. Dit Bruce en riant.

\- Hum.

\- À plus Bro.

\- À plus et merci encore. Biz.

Tony raccrocha inspira un bon coup. L'excuse du sevrage, comme si c'était la raison principale.

Il alla prendre le bain des petits, puis Clint rentra.

\- Tony ! Cria Clint en déposant ses courses sur la table.

\- Dans la salle de bain. Répondit Tony en criant lui aussi.

\- Salut les petits loups. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Salut. Répondit Edwin.

\- J'ai ramené le repas. Reprit le tireur.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum... des frites ! Dit Clint en faisant des grands yeux de gourmand à Edwin.

\- Ouais des frites. Cria Edwin.

Tony sortit le petit du bain.

\- Laisse occupe-toi de Maguy, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Tony sourit et attrapa la petite et l'enroula dans une serviette avant de l'allonger sur la table.

Les enfants essuyés et en pyjama. Ils s'attablèrent et dévorent les frites.

\- Demain, Ze vais faire dodo chez papa.

\- Ah... tu es content ? Demanda Clint.

\- Ouiiiii et Maguy aussi elle va dodo chez papa.

\- Oh... ça va aller ? Demanda alors à Tony.

\- Faudra bien. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Hum... si ça va pas... tu me le dis hein. Stark ? Tu fais pas le fiers ? Tu viens me voir OK ?

\- OK.

Ils finirent de manger puis les garnements allèrent jouer un peu. Tony se fit couler un café.

\- Tu vas plus dormir. Déclara Clint.

\- Tu vas pas m'enlever aussi la caféine je vais pas tenir.

\- Hum.. fais-moi s'en un aussi. Avec Kate, on pense donner le premier cours samedi. Il y a déjà pas mal d'élève. Bon c'est sous la direction de l'ancien maître archer mais... bon.

\- Tu flippes pas ? Demanda Stark.

\- Flipper ? Non.. j'ai déjà enseigné cet art. Mais bon c'est vrai que ça me fait quelque chose. Demain, je crois que je vais passer la journée là bas. Enfin je vais aller chercher Nathaniel à l'école. Et Cooper et Lila finissent à 17h ils vont venir directement ici... ça va te faire bizarre.

\- De ? Demanda Tony.

\- Ben, demain il y aura mes enfants alors que les tiens seront avec Cap. Confia Barton.

\- Au contraire. La maison ne sera pas vide comme ça.

\- Hum c'est sûr. Bon, je vais aller me coucher je suis naze. Ça va aller Tony ?

\- Oui... oui t'inquiètes pas Clint. Merci de... de prendre soin de moi.

\- Salut...

\- Salut...

Il n'aurait pas promis à Clint qu'il arrêtait de boire, il aurait sans doute bu. Il se leva et prit un cachet, avant d'aller se coucher lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à nouveau à Clint. Son attirance devenait de plus en plus forte. Il se sentait perdu. En ce moment sa vie changeait tellement. Il divorçait de Steve. Et demain ses petits bouts seront avec leur papa. Tony s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et finit par s'endormir.

Le réveil sonna et Stark se leva tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde à passer avec ses enfants. Il prit directement sa douche et prépara le petit déjeuner. Clint le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

\- T'es déjà debout ? Demanda Tony surpris de le voir déjà ainsi.

\- Ouais, j'ai plein de truc à faire.

\- OK. Dit seulement le génie en allant lever les deux petits bouts. Il les habilla directement et Déjeuna avec eux.

Tony joua avec Edwin, puis c'était l'heure de l'emmener à l'école. Clint garda la petite pendant Tony fit l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'école. Devant la porte de sa classe. Tony s'agenouilla devant son petit bamnin. "Bon. Ce soir c'est papa qui vient te chercher." Il enleva son manteau et l'accrocha à son porte manteau. "Je l'appellerai pour ne pas qu'il t'oublie. Et je t'appellerai ce soir avant de faire dodo d'accord mon cœur ?"

\- D'accord papa.

Tony serra son fils contre lui, c'est la première qu'il sera séparé de lui. Il caressa ses cheveux une dernière fois et lui fit un dernier bisou puis le laissa entrer dans la salle de classe. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne pensa qu'à son petit bonhomme. Heureusement que les enfants de Clint seront là, sinon il se pendrait pensa-t-il.

À son retour au manoir, la petite était habillée et Clint était prêt à partir.

\- Je.. tu veux que je revienne manger ce midi ? Demanda Clint.

\- Non. Non. T'as du taf, t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Répondit Tony.

\- Je vais revenir à midi.

\- C'est comme tu veux.

Clint avait bien vu quoi qu'en dise Tony c'était tout de même dur de se séparer de ses enfants. Tony profita de la matinée pour jouer avec la petite Maguy. Il voulait en profiter jusqu'a au bout. Il prépara ensuite le repas.

Clint revint manger avec eux.

\- Tu veux venir cet après midi ?

\- Ah euh non. Je vais mettre la petite à la sieste. Et je dois faire des trucs. Annonça Tony.

\- OK...

Le repas fini, Clint reparti aussitôt à la compagnie. Tony mit la petite dans son lit et Tony descendit au labo.

\- Jarv ?

\- Oui sir.

\- Ouvre-moi le dossier Jennifer et Michael Carlton

\- Bien sir. Répondit l'ia.

Tony s'assit sur son tabouret et prit son courage à deux mains. Il lut

《 l _e 17/06/16 a 23h41 le corps sans vie de monsieur Michael Carlton et de sa femme Jennifer Carlton ont été découvert à leur domicile._

 _Après autopsie. Le coroner en a déduit._

 _Analyses externes : Madame Jennifer Carlton née Kelvin._

 __ Ecchymose Ante et post mortem sur la jambe droite._

 __ Hématomes sur le menton._

 __ Plaie ouverte entre la troisième et la quatrième côte._

 __ Blessure par balle. Au niveau du lobe frontale droit._

 _Analyse interne :_

 __ Perforation de la boîte crânienne au niveau du cortex moteur primaire. Par une balle de calibre 22 long rifle._

 __ 2 côtes cassées au niveau de l'hématome du thorax._

 _Cause de la mort :_

 _Perforation de la boîte crânienne avec une arme à feu de calibre 22 long rifle._

 _Avis du médecin légiste :_

m _adame Carlton a subit des violences ante mortem. Arrêt cérébrale et respiratoires du à la perforation de la boîte crânienne. Exécution par balle. Le tireur serait droitier._

 _Analyse externe : Monsieur Michael Carlton._

 __ Hématome au thorax du côté droit._

 __ Blessure par balle. Au niveau du lobe frontale droit._

 _Analyse internes :_

 __ 3 côtes cassées au niveau de l'hématome du thorax._

 __ Perforation de la boîte crânienne au niveau du cortex moteur primaire. Par une balle de calibre 22 long rifle._

 _Cause de la mort :_

 _Perforation de la boîte crânienne avec une arme à feu de calibre 22 long rifle qui a entraîné les arrêts respiratoires et motrice. Mort par balle._

 _Avis du médecin légiste :_

 _Monsieur Michael Carlton a subit des violences ante mortem. Arrêt cérébrale et respiratoires du à la perforation de la boîte crânienne. Exécution par balle. Le tireur serait droitier._

Tony ferma le dossier et se laissa tomber sur son dossier, des larmes coulèrent contre ses joues. Les parents de son Edwin avaient été assassiné. Il essuya ses larmes et rechercha d'autre dossiers pour bien confirmer qu'ils étaient bien ses parents. Il tomba sur le faux rapport de légiste.

 _Rapport officiel établit par le shield. Numéro 132456 :Décès de monsieur et madame Carlton: accident de voiture._

Accident de voiture. À croire que le shield n'avait pas d'imagination. Edwin et lui avaient un gros point commun. Leur parent avait tout deux étaient assassinés. Et leurs morts avaient été tous les deux transformé en accident de voiture. Il ferma le dossier et se leva. Il tourna en rond dans la pièce, s'assit à nouveau." Jarvis cherche-moi tous les dossiers concernant le nom Carlton."

\- Bien sir.

Trois dossiers apparut. Le vrai rapport du légiste. Le faux rapport établi par le shield. Un dossier où était écrit. " Ty Carlton." ses mains tremblèrent "Ty" serait le vrai prénom de Edwin. Il ouvra le dossier les mains toujours tremblantes.

 _Le 22 août 2016._

 _L'enfant de monsieur et madame Carlton né le 06 mai 2016. À 3h12 sous le prénom de Ty avait été confié par Madame Carlton à la nursery Bellington. Il a été récupéré et à été confié à un agent. Son identité est restée secrète._

Il se leva, ferma tous les dossiers prit le tabouret dans la main et l'envoya valser contre un établi. Les larmes redoublèrent. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura. Son fils était bel et bien ce Ty. Il ne les laisserait jamais le reprendre. Ses parents biologiques étaient morts. Assassinés. Steve et lui étaient ses parents. Il ne laisserait jamais le shield ou quelqu'un d'autre qui en voulait à ses parents le lui reprendre.

Tony ferma tous les dossiers réveilla la petite, il était déjà 16h. Il appela Steve pour lui rappeler d'aller chercher son fils. Et lui dit qu'il était à la maison.

Il prépara les affaires des deux petits, puis se prépara un café et prépara le goûter des enfants. Ils ne repartiraient pas avant d'avoir goûté.

Steve arriva accompagné de Edwin. Tony fit déjeuner les petits, puis il les envoya jouer un peu dans leur chambre, il fallait qu'il parle à Steve.

\- Steve... j'ai craqué les dossiers du shield. Avoua stark.

\- Encore... Râla l'agent

\- Ouais encore.. Fury nous cacherait rien on aurait pas besoin de le faire... tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux parents d'Edwin ? Demanda Tony.

\- Un accident de voiture... Dit seulement Cap.

\- Ouais comme mes parents. Dit Stark ironiquement.

\- De quoi comme tes parents... tes parents c'est autre chose, tu le sais bien.

\- Ils ont été assassinés. Déclara soudain Stark.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dis.

\- Je te parle des parents de Edwin. Grogna Stark.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai lu le rapport, ils ont été assassinés.

\- Comment tu sais que ce sont ses parents ? Demanda Steve.

\- J'ai trouvé un dossier concernant un certain Ty. Ne le 06 mai 2016. Avoua Tony en baissant la tête.

\- Ça correspond à son âge. Ty, tu dis.

\- Ouais... Souffla Tony.

\- Qui les ont assassinés ? Demanda Steve

\- J'en sais rien... je suis pas sûr que le shield le sache. J'ai seulement lu le rapport du légiste. Une balle dans la tête les deux. Une exécution. Dit-il en levant les yeux.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de lui dire... il faut qu'on garde ça pour nous... essaye de farfouiller de ton côté. Je veux savoir qui a tué les parents de mon fils. Grogna Stark.

\- Je... je vais voir ça.. Tony... calme-toi... c'est nous ses parents... Steve prit les mains de Tony dans les siennes. Tony versa des larmes. "Trouve-les... aide-moi à les trouver. ..."

\- Chut... pleure pas mon petit barbu... Hey... c'est nous ses parents... ça va aller, on va les retrouver, je t'assure. .

Nathaniel entra en trombe suivit de Clint. "Oh désolé..." Déclara Clint gêné.

\- C'est rien. Dit Tony en essuyant ses larmes. "Hey, salut toi. Edwin est dans sa chambre." Dit-il a Nathy.

Clint était gêné d'avoir interrompu Steve et Tony, il s'enfuit avec les enfants.

\- Bon, je vais y aller Tony. T'inquiètes pas. Dit-il en se levant et en attrapant Tony pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tony était dans les bras de son ex-mari. Il pleura une dernière fois. "Tu veux garder les petits ?"

\- Non prends les... ça leur fera du bien de passer du temps avec toi. Avoua Tony.

\- OK... je vais aller les chercher.

Steve partit vers la chambre de Edwin. Tony inspira profondément, puis se fit couler un autre café, Clint le rejoignit.

\- Alors... ça se passe comment ? Demanda Stark l'air de rien.

\- Bien... ça va Tony ? Demanda Clint en retour.

\- Hum... je t'expliquerai après.

\- OK...

Edwin sortit de la chambre Steve et la petite Maguy dans ses bras le suivirent.

\- Edwin ,tu fais un gros bisou à papounet ?

Edwin vint faire un gros bisou et un gros câlin à son père. " Ze t'aime papounet."

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit lapin. Sois sage avec papa. Déclara Tony.

\- Margaret, tu dis au revoir à papounet.

\- Voir Papou. Dit la petite.

\- Au revoir ma princesse. Dit Tony en l'embrassant sur son front.

\- Salut. Dit seulement Steve en passant une main dans les cheveux de Tony qui se tétanisa à son geste.

Les enfants partis, Tony prit son café et s'assit à la table, le regard dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony ? Demanda calmement l'archer.

\- Les parents d'Edwin... ils ont été assassinés. Avoua Tony en avalant sa salive.

\- C'est pas vrai... Dit-il en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Et ouais... Cap va essayer d'avoir plus d'informations. Reprit stark.

\- Pauvre petit... enfin il vous a toi et Cap.

\- Ouais. Fit-il en renifla. "Bon, on va préparer le goûter. Nathaniel ?"

Clint sourit et aida Tony à préparer le goûter.

Nathaniel les rejoignit et goûta avec les deux hommes, puis Lila et Cooper arrivèrent à leurs tours, puis goûtèrent a leurs tours ensuite.

\- Tu dois retourner à la compagnie ? Demanda Tony.

\- Non. Je vais rester avec toi. Kate sait ce qu'elle a à faire.

\- Merci Clint.

\- De rien Tony. Dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Tony et en la serrant dans la sienne. "Par contre, j'ai besoin de toi."

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda Tony.

\- Des flèches. Dit Clint en pouffant.

\- Pas de problèmes. Cooper ? Tu m'aides?

\- Yes... Dit l'enfant.

Tony et Cooper descendirent à l'atelier et confectionnèrent des tas de flèches.

\- Ça va Tony ? Demanda Cooper.

\- Ouais t'inquiètes pas... tu as parlé avec ton père ?

\- Un peu. Avoua l'enfant.

\- Et ?

\- Je lui ai dis que je lui pardonnais.

\- Oh, c'est bien... c'est important... très important.. Répéta tony.

\- Je sais... et c'est pas de sa faute enfin pas complètement... il nous a abandonné pour faire le bien. Pour notre avenir. Pour un avenir meilleur. Souffla Cooper.

\- Ouais un peu comme Cap. Bon 18h30. On va peut-être remonter.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Hello tout le monde. Un grand merci pour vos review. N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je saurais vous écoutez et vous répondre. Je profite pour faire un bisous à Angelroyu qui me suit depuis j'ai commencé à écrire sur Avengers et à Scorpionne qui me lit, me corrige parfois et qui supporte moi et ma fic tous les jours._**

 ** _Ah, je voulais aussi vous dire que j'écris de mon smartphone et c'est pas toujours simple surtout sans correcteur grammaticale et des mises à jour incessantes qui enlève des tas de mot de la mémoire comme Asgard, shield et bien d'autre. J'essaye de me relire et de corriger un max mais ce n'est pas toujours évident._**

 ** _Voilà j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline_**

 _Chapitre précédent_

 _Nathaniel les rejoignit et goûta avec les deux hommes, puis Lila et Cooper arrivèrent à leurs tours, puis goûtèrent a leurs tours ensuite._

 _\- Tu dois retourner à la compagnie ? Demanda Tony._

 _\- Non. Je vais rester avec toi. Kate sait ce qu'elle a à faire._

 _\- Merci Clint._

 _\- De rien Tony. Dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Tony et en la serrant dans la sienne. "Par contre, j'ai besoin de toi."_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda Tony._

 _\- Des flèches. Dit Clint en pouffant._

 _\- Pas de problèmes. Cooper ? Tu m'aides?_

 _\- Yes... Dit l'enfant._

 _Tony et Cooper descendirent à l'atelier et confectionnèrent des tas de flèches._

 _\- Ça va Tony ? Demanda Cooper._

 _\- Ouais t'inquiètes pas... tu as parlé avec ton père ?_

 _\- Un peu. Avoua l'enfant._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Je lui ai dis que je lui pardonnais._

 _\- Oh, c'est bien... c'est important... très important.. Répéta tony._

 _\- Je sais... et c'est pas de sa faute, enfin pas complètement... il nous a abandonné pour faire le bien. Pour notre avenir. Pour un avenir meilleur. Souffla Cooper._

 _\- Ouais un peu comme Cap. Bon 18h30. On va peut-être remonter._

 **Chapitre 15**

Tony et Cooper remontèrent à l'étage. Clint était occupé avec Nathaniel, Tony fit la vaisselle du goûter et commença a préparé le repas du soir. Nathaniel déboula dans la cuisine suivit de Clint courant derrière lui.

\- Alors les gosses, on court pas dans une cuisine. Clint rit pour lui répondre. Tony reprit "Alors toi, pas trop stressé pour demain. "

\- Si.. je fais le grand, mais j'angoisse à mort. Mes premiers élèves enfin à Ok rekkr. Tu m'accompagneras demain ?

\- Euh... je sais pas... Souffla Tony en préparant le repas.

\- Allez laisse-moi pas tout seul. Supplia Clint en joignant ses mains comme pour prier.

\- OK, alors je viendrais. C'est à quelle heure ? Demanda Tony en mettant la table.

\- Le premier cours débute à 14h. La présentation à 13h. Tu es mon facteur d'arc c'est normal que tu sois présent. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Je serais là, Legolas t'inquiètes pas. Bon, on va bientôt passer à table.

\- OK je leur fais nettoyer leur main et on arrive.

Le dîner à cinq était tout de même un peu spécial pour Tony. C'était la première fois qu'il dînait sans Edwin et Maguy.

Clint débarrassa la table pendant que Tony appela Edwin.

\- Allô mon trésor. Dit Tony d'une voix extrêmement douce.

\- Papounet. Cria Edwin.

\- Alors comme ça se passe avec papa? Demanda le papa.

\- On a mangé des frites. Répondit Edwin.

\- Encore... tu fais que ça de manger des frites, tu vas devenir énorme mon fils. Dit Tony en ricanant.

\- Non...

\- Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller te coucher mon ange.

\- Ouiiiii. Papa va lire une histoire. Dit le petit garçon.

\- Oui. C'est bien. Répondit Tony.

\- ze t'aime papounet. Déclara le petit.

\- Oh je t'aime mon petit amour. Je te fais un gros bisou. À toi et à Maguy. Dit le papa tout triste, qui se leva du canapé. Clint entra à son tour dans le salon.

\- Bonne nuit papounet. Finis par dire le petit.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange fait de beaux rêves. Dit Tony d'une voix douce puis il raccrocha.

\- C'était Edwin ? Demanda l'archer.

\- À qui crois-tu que je dis mon ange ? Demanda Tony ironiquement.

\- À Steve peut-être. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Steve. Dit-il en ricanant. "J'ai pas entamé une procédure de divorce pour l'appeler mon ange ensuite."

\- Je sais pas... Bafouilla Clint.

Tony plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'archer, Clint avait l'air tout aussi perdu que Tony.

\- C'est fini avec Steve. Pour de bon. Insista Tony. "Bon.. je vais aller me faire un café un déca." Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu m'en fais un ? Demanda l'archer en fermant un œil en basculant la tête sur le côté.

\- Hum, hum. Fit Tony en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Tony revint auprès de Clint, il était assit dans le canapé zappant les chaînes de télévision.

\- Toujours aussi stressé? Demanda Stark en lui tendant sa tasse.

\- Ça ira mieux demain. Je vais faire un saut demain matin. Répondit l'archer avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Tu veux que je garde les petits ?

\- Euh si ça te dérange pas. Répondit le blond.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Les deux hommes regardèrent un peu la télé. Ils étaient chacun à un bout du canapé. Tony épia l'archer, sa main gauche tenant l'anse de la tasse. Si fine, si stable, si belle. Clint sentait le regard de Tony sur lui. Il le regarda à son tour mais Tony, concentré sur sa main ne le vit pas.

\- Tu as une fascination pour les mains Tony ? Demanda l'archer.

\- Euh quoi ? Non. C'est euh.. je m'endormais les yeux ouverts. Bafouilla Tony gêné à priori.

\- Ah.. bon, je vais aller me coucher. Déclara l'archer en se levant.

\- Hum.. moi aussi... mute. Bonne nuit Clint. Dit Tony en se levant également.

\- Bonne nuit Tony. À demain.

\- À demain.

Tony s'enferma dans sa chambre. La magie de Clint revenait. Et le plus effrayant c'est qu'elle revenait même dépossédée de son arc. Clint arrivait à envoûter le génie. Il s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre et inspira un bon coup avant de rejoindre son lit.

Demain sera un grand jour pour Clint. Il allait ouvrir sa compagnie et c'était, quelques choses qui lui tenait à cœur.

À son réveil, Stark sentit une odeur particulière. Il connaissait cette odeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Clint.

\- Clint ? Dit Stark supris devant ses grands yeux ouvert.

\- Tony... je me suis dis que... Bafouilla l'archer.

\- Que ? Demanda Tony.

\- J'ai préparé le petit déj. Les gosses ont déjà fini, ton café est froid. Conclut Clint.

\- Ah. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Tu te lèves. Je vais t'en refaire un autre.

\- Je me lève. Pas trop stressé ?

\- Je le serais moins quand tu te seras levé. Finit par dire le tireur.

\- Oh c'est mignon. Ricana Stark.

\- Allez go Stark.

\- Ouaip, je me lève. Dit Tony en jetant sa couette au bout du lit et en sautant de celui-ci.

Clint retourna vers la cuisine refit le café du milliardaire.

Tony mit un peignoir et rejognit tout le monde dans la cuisine. Enfin Clint, car il ne restait plus que lui. Il sourit à Clint attrapa son café que lui tendait l'archer.

Clint s'en refit un pour lui et s'asseya devant Tony.

\- Ça te dérange de garder les enfants. Je vais faire un saut à la compagnie. Demanda l'archer.

\- Non pas du tout. Au pire on te rejoint à 13h là bas. Répondit Stark.

\- T'es sur ça te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout. J'aime bien tes gosses et puis ça me fait du bien de les avoir avec moi. Dit Tony en pensant à ses démons.

\- Edwin et Maguy te manquent. Affirma Clint.

\- Ça va... un peu... ça aurait pu être pire je pense. Bon allez, je vais passer sous la douche.

\- Moi je vais y aller.

\- OK... bon... ça va aller ? On sera là... Dit Tony pour lui donner du courage.

\- T'as intérêt. Dit Hawkeye en soufflant stressé.

Clint s'en alla, Tony passa sous la douche puis rejognit Nathaniel dans sa chambre. Il était déjà prêt. Il s'amusait un instant avec lui, il lui faisait penser à son propre enfant. Lila et Cooper le rejoignirent. Lila avait autant l'air excité que son père. Cooper avait l'air d'être content pour son père.

Tony descendit et réunit les flèches commandées par Hawkeye et les fourra dans la voiture. Il remonta ensuite et fit un peu de ménage, puis prépara le repas. Ils mangeaient de bon heure, ils devaient être à 13h à Ok rekkr.

12h, ils avaient fini de manger et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Ils arriveraient un peu avant la présentation officielle. Sur la route Cooper, Lila et Tony étaient stressés pour Clint. Arrivé devant le club, ils descendirent et entrèrent dans l'établissement.

Clint était au bar accompagné de Kate. Il se leva et regarda dans leur direction quand ils rentrèrent.

\- Alors. Dit Tony en avançant vers lui. T'es toujours autant stressé.

\- Ouais... Dit-il en se retournant et en voyant quelques élèves et leurs parents qui attendaient devant le bâtiment.

\- çà va aller. Dit Tony en massant l'épaule gauche du tireur.

\- Ouais bon allez. Dit Clint en allant ranger quelques chaises.

Tony ouvra la porte et Clint accueillit parent et élèves. Tony était appuyé contre le bar et sourit à Clint pour lui donner du courage. Clint plongea ses yeux dans les siens puis se lança. Il annonça le déroulement des entraînements. Des jours et des catégories. Du règlement intérieur. Et du tir à l'arc en général.

Puis le premier entraînement arriva. Les élèves le suivirent dehors. Il leur montra la position à avoir.

Pendant ce temps-là le petit Nathaniel jouait avec le petit frère d'un élève. Lila assista au cours et Cooper était au bar avec Tony. Ils discutaient encore de bricolage.

La séance d'entraînement finit à 16h et Clint revint dans le bâtiment. Un verre de l'amitié fut alors mis en place. Tony, toujours au bar, épia Clint un verre à la main, toujours plein. Il avait encore l'air un peu stressé. Nathaniel vint voir Tony, il voulait sortir rejoindre Lila. Il était déjà 18h ça commençait à faire long pour lui. Lila tirait encore à l'arc. Nathaniel voulut essayer. Lila confia l'arc à Tony qui tenta de faire tirer le petit.

Clint Barton fut stupéfait lorsqu'il s'aperçut au loin le grand Tony Stark qui tentait de tirer à l'arc. Qui tentait, car toutes ses flèches tombées à même pas un mètre de lui.. Il resta ainsi appuyé contre le battant de la porte qui menait dehors à regarder Iron man et son petit Nathaniel tentant de tirer à l'arc.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'approcha d'eux. Il se positionna derrière Tony et lui dit à l'oreille.

\- Alors Stark, on a du mal.

\- Ah, Clint tu m'as fais peur. Dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Papa ! Râla le petit Nathaniel qui avait sursauté lui aussi.

Clint fit un bisou à son fils puis demanda à Tony.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Beh, Nathaniel voulait tirer.

\- Donc ? Reprit le tireur.

\- Ben comme tu vois, je suis loin de savoir le faire. Soupira Tony.

Clint rit, se pencha à son oreille et lui dit. "C'est l'arc de Lila, t'y arrivera pas. Elle est gauchère comme moi. Ton arc est à l'envers du coup." Tony pivota la tête et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Et puis, il est trop grand pour Nathy et trop petit pour toi. Reprit le pro de la flèche.

Clint se pencha vers le petit. "Il est trop grand pour toi. Tonton t'en forgera un adapté à ta taille."

\- D'accord. Dit l'enfant, puis Clint regarda l'ingénieur. "Tu t'en forgeras un aussi pour toi. En attendant si tu veux tirer à l'arc faudra que tu prennes un des miens. Mais tu devras tirer comme un gaucher et du coup, je suis pas sûre que tu feras mouche."

\- Même sans ça, je pense... Soupira Tony qui comprit que le tire à l'arc n'était pas fait pour lui.

\- À la rigueur, Cooper en a un. Un petit peu petit pour toi mais pas tant que ça. Ce sera déjà mieux. Il est droitier. Je te le ramènerai demain. Dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- OK. Répondit seulement Stark.

\- Bon allez, je vais aller tout ranger.

\- Je viens t'aider. Dit Stark en suivant Clint.

Ils rangerent avec l'aide des enfants et de Kate, puis prirent la route pour rejoindre le manoir. Ils allèrent chercher des pizzas sur la route, Clint choisi de laisser sa voiture sur place. Comme ça, il repartirait raccompagner ses enfants directement après les entraînements. Tony parut un peu gêné. Clint côté passager, lui faisait penser à Steve enfin à Clint à la place de Steve et ses trois enfants derrière.

Ils mangèrent en silence leur pizza, puis Clint s'occupa du petit Nathaniel. Lila, Cooper et Tony se posèrent dans le canapé. Cooper dans un fauteuil. Lila à un bout du canapé, les jambes recroquevillées sur le canapé. Tony à l'autre bout. Clint les rejoignit et se posa entre sa fille et le génie.

Tony se leva et alla chercher des chips qu'il disposa dans un bol sur la table basse. Clint avait l'air épuisé, ses yeux se fermaient devant l'écran.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis naze. Annonça Clint.

Tony resta un moment devant la télé puis Cooper et Lila décidèrent d'aller dormir eux aussi.

Tony appela Capsicle, il était tard, mais il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles des petits aujourd'hui. Et ils leur manquaient.

\- Cap. Dit seulment le génie.

\- Tony ça va... c'est pas trop dur ? Demanda Steve.

\- Si.. comment ça a été aujourd'hui.

\- Ça va, on est parti au zoo. Déclara captain.

\- Ah, c'est cool ça. Il devait être content.

\- Oui, c'est sûr... je te les amène demain ? Ou lundi après la natation ?

\- Euh... je sais pas... Edwin sera content si tu l'accompagnes à la piscine et à l'école... tu me les ramènes après la natation ? Demanda Tony avec regret.

\- OK, ça marche, on fait ça. .

\- Bon... je t'appelle demain. Dit de suite le génie.

\- OK, bisous à demain.

\- Salut à demain.

Tony raccrocha et alla se coucher lui aussi.

Tony se leva de bon humeur.', il avait bien dormi et s'était couché de bon heure. Nathaniel était déjà réveillé ainsi que Cooper. Ils avaient déjà déjeuné et squattaient la télé.

\- Salut les enfants. Votre père est réveillé ?

\- Non pas encore, Lila non plus.

\- Ah... Hey, ça vous dit de lui préparer le petit déj ça lui ferait plaisir je pense. Demanda Tony aux enfants.

\- Ouais.. j'arrive. Dit Cooper.

\- Va plutôt réveiller ta sœur. Vous allez lui apporter le petit déj. Je vais faire du café.

\- OK.

Cooper alla réveiller sa sœur, elle avait les cheveux en bataille, elle se traînait sur le plancher dans une chemise de nuit blanche avec des fleurs violettes. Elle s'assit en face de Tony qui buvait un café.

\- Bah, alors, on prend une pause. Dit Cooper.

\- Je bois un café et je file à la boulangerie. Répliqua le génie.

\- OK, je prépare le jus d'orange. Lança Cooper en se levant.

\- OK, bon allez. Dit Tony avant d'ingurgiter son café et de partir à la boulangerie.

Il prit des petits pains aux chocolats, des croissants, des pains aux raisins et du pain aux céréales et une boîte de chocolat belge.

En remontant l'allée, Tony s'arrêta et prit des fleurs pour faire un petit bouquet de fleurs.

Le plateau de Clint était presque prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à y déposer les viennoiseries. Tony donna les fleurs coupées à Nathaniel. La boîte de chocolat à Lila et Cooper prit le plateau.

Tony resta dans la cuisine pendant que les Barton allèrent réveiller leur papa.

De la cuisine, il entendit les rires des enfants et celui de Clint. Tony but un café. Il sentait la magie de Clint jusqu'ici. Il fermât les yeux et se laissa envahir par les ondes, une main se posa sur son épaule. Clint.

\- Hey... Dit Tony surpris... je t'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- T'étais dans les nuages.

\- Ouais.. alors ce petit déj ?

\- Excellent merci. Répondit Clint avec un large sourire.

\- Oh j'y suis pour rien c'est tes enfants c'est pas moi. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Divinement bien.. ça faisait longtemps.. Dit Clint en s'étirant.

\- Bon, allez je vais prendre une douche. Déclara Tony.

Tony fila sous la douche, puis rejoignit la petite famille dans le salon.

\- On fait un twister. Tu veux le faire avec nous. Demanda Cooper en riant

\- Un twister... je suis dans quel équipe ? Dit Tony motivé.

\- Moi et papa contre toi et Cooper. Déclara Lila.

\- Non, vous êtes trop souple tous les deux faut répartir. Toi et Tony. Moi et papa. Reprit Cooper.

\- Les grands contre les enfants. Relanca Lila.

\- Vendu. Allez papa tourne. Lança Cooper.

Clint tourna l'aiguille. Pied gauche sur rond jaune. Lila tourna également pied gauche rond vert. Tony tomba sur main droite rond jaune.

Au fur et à mesure. Ils avaient pris des positions plutôt pas évidentes. Clint était pratiquement écrasé sous le poids de Cooper. Lila marchait sur la main de Cooper. Tony avait des crampes et était tordu dans tous les sens. Cooper fit tourner les aiguilles. Mais perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur son père. Qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Lila qui entraîna Tony dans sa chute.

\- Hum. Vous m'écrasez! Gémit Clint en dessous de tout le monde

Lila se faufila et tira Cooper vers elle. Tony rampa et s'assit à l'indienne sur le sol. Clint était toujours affalé à terre.

\- Bah, alors vieillard, on arrive plus à se relever. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Wok.. Grogna celui-ci.

\- OK... bon, je vais aller préparer le déjeuner. Dit Tony en tentant de se lever.

Les Barton, accompagnés de Tony mangèrent puis toute la famille partirent vers le club. Tony fit un bisou à chacun d'eux. Ils rentreront chez leur maman directement après les cours de Hawkeye.

Tony débarrassa la maison fit le lit des enfants et descendit à l'atelier.

\- Jarvis ? T'as du nouveau sur les Carlton ?

\- Non sir. Répondit Jarvis.

\- OK... t'as des nouveaux dossier qui sont arrivés au shield. Demanda Tony à son IA.

\- Une nouvelle mission est en préparation.

\- Ouvre. Ordonna le génie.

Tony lut la mission qui s'affichait mais rien n'était vraiment défini, ni même les personnes qui seront affectées à celle-ci. Il fermât le dossier et se laissa tomber sur son tabouret. Il s'emmerdait nettement.

Il remonta se faire un café, il était 17h. Il se posa ensuite dans son canapé.' et regarda une émission sur les énergies renouvelables en téléphonant à Steve enfin à Edwin.

\- Allô.

\- Hey... Edwin! ! Cria Steve. Papa au téléphone ! ! Alors ça va ?

\- Nickel et toi ? Ça te fait du bien d'avoir les petits ? Demanda Tony.

\- Ça me fait énormément de bien merci Tony... Attend je te passe Edwin.

\- Papa.! Cria le petit.

\- Mon petit cœur. Comment ça se passe avec papa ? Demanda le père heureux d'entendre la voix de son fils.

\- On a été au zoo. Dit le petit.

\- Oh oui. Papa me l'a dit et là, tu fais quoi.

\- Ze zoue.

\- Ah... et Maguy comment elle va ?

\- Elle a mangé tout manger les gâteaux. Dit Edwin.

\- Oh... ça ne m'étonne pas. Demain c'est l'école... papa va t'y amener et après tu as natation. Tu as un maillot de bain chez papa ? Demanda Tony.

\- On a acheté. Un rouze. Répondit Edwin.

\- Un rouge, oh... il est beau ?

\- Il est rouze. Dit seulement le petit.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon papa, ze dois aller faire pipi.

\- Ah, je vais te laisser mon ange. Je te fais un gros bisou, tu me passes papa ? Demanda Stark.

\- Oui bizou papa, ze t'aime. Lança le petit.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. Dit Tony.

\- Tony. Dit Steve en prenant le combiné.

\- Ouais.. bon, tu me le ramènes après la natation ou je viens ?

\- Je vais te le ramener. Répondit Steve.

\- OK, bon à demain. Fais un bisou à Maguy.

\- OK bonne journée. Conclut Steve.

\- Ouais bonne journée.

Il raccrocha puis son téléphone sonna aussitôt.

\- Allô. Dit Tony curieux qui n'avait même pas regarder le nom de son interlocuteur.

\- T'es où ? Demanda Clint.

\- À la maison. Répondit Tony en souriant.

\- Et les petits ? Reprit Clint.

\- Avec Cap. Il me les ramène demain après la piscine. Soupira-t-il.

\- Ah... je t'attends moi. Dit Clint avec défi.

\- De quoi tu m'attends t'es où ?

\- À la compagnie. Je t'ai ramené l'arc de Cooper. Dit-il en riant.

\- Clint, je vais pas faire du tir à l'arc. Grogna Stark.

\- OK, tu te défiles. .. ça m'étonne pas de toi. Souffla l'archer.

\- Grrr. Tu m'énerves Barton. Grogna Stark.

\- Bon, tu viens ? Demanda encore Barton.

\- J'arrive casse couille. Lâcha Tony en raccrochant.

Tony prit sa veste et rejoignit Legolas à la compagnie.

Tony arriva, Clint était occupé avec un élève. Il s'assit au bar et demanda à l'employée de lui servir une bière. D'autres parent étaient assis autour des tables et regardaient leurs enfants s'entraîner. Tony regardait l'archer, il avait l'air concentré par ce qu'il faisait, il le vit regarder sa montre puis sortir son Stark phone. Tony sortit également le sien se doutant bien que l'appel lui serait destiné.

Legolas s'affichait le smartphone.

\- Allô. Dit Tony.

\- Alors t'es où ? Demanda Clint impatient.

\- Au bar.

\- Au bar ? T'es sérieux ? Tu bois quoi? Demanda Clint curieux.

\- Une bière, juste une bière.

\- Mouais, je préfère ça. T'arrive quand ? Je ferme la boutique dans quinze minutes.

\- Je sais... je suis là... je suis au bar du club. Dit Stark en riant.

\- Ah T'es con... Dit-il en se retournant et en apercevant l'ingénieur au loin. "Bon, je finis avec Mathis et je suis à toi. Enfin ça sera ton tour." Se reprit Hawkeye.

\- Hum.. OK. À toute. Dit seulement Tony en raccrochant

Après quelques minutes, Clint entra dans la salle. Les parents l'assaillirent et leur demandaient si leurs enfants progressaient. Tony restait là, face au bar, devant son verre vide à présent.

Après avoir vu chaque parent et les élèves parti, Clint posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. "Bon à nous deux maintenant. Kate, tu peux y aller, je vais fermer."

\- Merci, salut Clint. Aure voir monsieur Stark. Stark la salua d'un geste et la jeune femme presque aussi à l'aise que Clint au tir à l'arc, partit.

Clint passa derrière le bar et lui montra l'arc pendant que Tony avançait en traînant les pieds.

\- Il s'appelle comment lui ? Demanda Tony qui se doutait aussi que Cooper renommait ses arcs.

\- Éros.

\- Éros ? Comme le dieu grec ?

\- Oui ... bon allez suis moi.

Clint fit quelques réglages puis se positionna derrière Tony. "Je t'explique, tiens prend l'arc déjà... tes doigts... voilà ... moins crispés. Il tombera pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, prend une flèche. Tiens la ... comme ça... entre l'index et le majeur, voilà tend le câble. Voilà. Verrouille les muscles dorsaux..." Tony se tourna et parut surpris. "Te te te, regarde le blason. Inspire lentement... expire et lâches la flèche" la flèche fila et alla se perdre à côté du blason.. "je suis pas fais pour ça." Dit Tony qui jettais déjà l'éponge prêt à fuir en courant.

\- Reste-là ! Ordonna l'archer en le repositionnant "Il te faut un peu plus d'entraînement et de la concentration... tu as du mal à te concentrer ."

Comment pouvait-il se concentrer alors que l'archer l'entourait. Il était collé contre son dos. Leurs mains étaient jointes sur l'arc. Tony pouvait pas se concentrer sur le blason, il était bien trop perturbé par l'archer.

\- Allez, recommence. Tu tends le câble. Verrouille. Inspire. Expire. Lâche.

La flèche vint un peu plus près mais toujours aussi éloigné du but ultime.

\- Je te laisse en tirer quelques-une seul, je vais fermer OK ?

\- OK. Tony Souffla Clint était enfin partit. Il n'était plus derrière lui. Ses mains n'étaient plus posés contre les siennes. Il prit une flèche puis Tony appliqua à la lettre les conseils du maître archer.. "tirer le câble. Verrouiller. Inspirer. Expirer. lâcher." La flèche partit. Toujours aussi loin.

Clint revint se positionner derrière lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le repositionna. Il posa sa main droite sur son torse et le redressa. "Tiens-toi droit. Ton arc doit être perpendiculaire à ton corps." Tony sentait le souffle de l'archer sur son cou. Il ferma les yeux. "Alors tu lâches la flèches ?" Clint regarda le visage de Tony et se rendit compte que ses paupières étaient closes.

\- Hum... fermer les yeux ne te fera pas avoir un trophée ... Mais si ça peut t'aider à te concentrer.

\- C'est toi qui me déconcentres.

\- Moi ? Hum.. je dois avouer que mes élèves me l'ont déjà dit. ... avoir un maître archer derrière soi lorsqu'on débute c'est sûr que ça ne détend pas

\- C'est pas vraiment le maître archer qui me perturbe.

\- Ah... c'est le casse couille Hawkeye qui te remet sans cesse en place. T'inquiètes pas je me foutrais pas de ta gueule Stark.

\- C'est toi Clint. C'est pas Hawkeye... c'est toi... tu me perturbes.

Clint ne dit rien, Tony pivota le visage vers l'archer et lança. "Fais pas comme ci que t'avais pas remarqué." Clint dévia les yeux sur le blason et reprit. "Verrouille." Tony regarda lui aussi le blason. Il se doutait bien que l'archer avait remarqué qu'il craquait sur lui. Peut-être que Clint ne voulait pas le savoir. Il semblait vouloir nier ce que pensait Tony de lui. Tony lâcha la flèche puis lâcha un. "On y va ?"

\- Ouais. Répondit seulement Clint en allant récupérer les flèches perdues.. Tony débarrassa les verres sur les tables pendant que Clint rangeait arcs et flèches. Tony l'attendit à la porte. Ils fermèrent et partirent chacun dans leurs voitures respectives.

En arrivant, le silence mettait mal à l'aise les deux hommes. Tony fit la cuisine pendant que Clint descendit récupérer les dernières flèches forgées par le génie.

Tony et Clint était assit l'un en face de l'autre. À table c'était le silence, Clint coupa le silence.

\- C'est bien calme...

\- Hum... on a cinq gosses et aucun n'est là... On est des loques sans nos gosses.

\- Parle pour toi. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Mais Wok ! ! Cria Tony ce qui valut à Clint de rire encore plus et qui manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Arête de me faire rire pendant que je mange, je vais finir par crever.

\- C'est peut-être ce que je cherche à faire. Lui répondit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil. .

\- je suis pas si sûr. ..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

\- Une intuition.

\- Ah...

\- Au fait ça va avec l'alcool ?

\- Ça va... je prends du campral.. pour éviter d'avoir envie... sauf pour la bière de tout à l'heure.

\- Je t'avais dis que t'avais le droit.

\- Hum... et toi ? T'as été voir quelqu'un ?

\- J'y vais demain.

\- OK... bon, allez un café ?

\- Allez. Dit Clint tout souriant... "on se pose dans le salon?"

\- Ouais vas-y j'arrive. Dit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tony fit les cafés et rejoignit Clint dans le salon.

\- Hum. Dit Clint en voyant un pain aux raisins sur le plateau.

\- Gourmand...

Clint prit sa tasse et prit un bout du pain aux raisins.

\- Ça me fait penser au gâteau que j'ai fais avec Edwin.

\- Il était bon.

\- Normal. Dit seulment Tony.

\- Je te pensais pas si bon cuisinier.

\- Faut que je t'avoue que j'ai acheté le pain aux raisins à la boulangerie.. Dit Tony en montrant le pain au raisin.

\- Je me doute.

\- Je vais pas en manger tu peux le prendre.

Clint sourit et se jeta sur la viennoiserie.

Tony et Clint finirent leur café puis Stark se leva et Déclara qu'il allait se coucher.

\- Déjà ?

\- Hum...

\- Tu me fuis ? Demanda Clint sans le regarder.

\- Te fuir ? Non.. pourquoi je fuirais ?

\- Je sais pas ... à toi de me le dire. Dit Clint en levant les yeux vers lui.

Tony plongea les yeux dans les siens. Il déglutit puis lança. "Je fuis pas."

\- OK... bonne nuit alors.

\- Bonne nuit.

Tony partit dans sa chambre fermât la porte puis se jeta dans son lit tout habillé. Il mit son oreiller sur sa tête, il fermât les yeux et repensa à cette journée. À ce qu'il avait ressentit pendant le cours de tir à l'arc. Aux questions de Clint. Fuyait-il Clint ? Probablement. Il ne voulait pas être envoûté. Tout le monde était envoûté par Clint et il ne voulait pas s'épancher sur des faux sentiments émis par une quelconque magie.

Au petit matin, Tony sentit une odeur familière. "Clint." Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva encore une fois face à Clint lui souriant... un sourire radieux...

\- C'est à mon tour de te faire ton petit déj.

\- Hein ?

\- Tiens. Dit Clint en lui déposant un plateau repas, puis partit vers la porte.

\- Attends ! Reste avec moi je vais pas manger tout ça.. Dit-il en découvrant deux tartines à la confiture, une pomme. Des chocolat offerts la veille par Lila un jus d'orange et un café.

\- Euh.. y'a deux fois rien...

\- Va te chercher un café et viens. Ordonna Tony.

Clint hésita, sourit et partit vers la cuisine. Tony entendit la machine expresso. Et souris. Puis Clint revint, enleva ses chaussures et s'assit sur le lit de Tony.

Tony se redressa et posa le plateau entre eux.

\- Tu m'offres une tartine ?

\- Hum... Fit Stark semblant réfléchir. Mouais finit-il par dire... "Elles sont faites avec amour." Dit Tony qui fit rire Clint.

Clint prit la tartine et la dévora sous les yeux d'un Tony rêveur.

Tony avait juste besoin d'un café le matin même si il n'arrêtait pas de dire à son fils que le petit déjeuner était très important.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que je pas pris le petit déj au lit. Déclara Tony souriant.

\- Pareil pour moi. Avoua l'archer.

\- Les gosses... Souffla Stark.

\- Hum. C'est ça.

\- Et personne pour nous ramener le petit déj au lit aussi. Ajouta le génie.

\- Aussi, oui.

\- Je te donne la deuxième tartine et la pomme aussi.

\- Faut manger le matin Stark. Râla Clint.

\- Hum, je sais j'ai juste besoin d'un café moi.

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'archer.

\- L'arc de Nathaniel.

\- Ah oui, pas con.. 48 pouces pour l'arc total pas plus et 12 livres. Précisa le pro de la flèche.

\- La poignée 19 pouces ?

\- 17 sera suffisant. Dit Clint.

\- OK... elle va être nickel.

\- Je n'en doute pas... bon, allez, je vais y aller.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Au shield. Tony le regarda surpris et déçu qu'il retourne là bas. Clint reprit. "Voir le psy."

\- Ah... OK... bon.. bon courage hein.. appel si ça va pas.

\- OK... à toute à l'heure.

\- Ouais à toute.

Tony sourit béatement. Clint. Clint. Clint. Il commençait à devenir fou. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva lui aussi. Il prit du campral au passage. Avant au réveil, il prenait de l'aspirine pour apaiser sa gueule de bois dû aux absences du Cap. Et maintenant c'était le campral avec Clint. Il passa sous la douche but un second café et descendit à l'atelier et commença à faire les plans de l'arc du petit Nathaniel.

Il était de bon humeur, il ne s'ennuyait plus. Il avait de quoi faire, il devait fabriquer un arc pour Nathy, des flèches pour Clint et la compagnie. Et peut-être même un arc pour lui. Il n'était pas très arc à flèches avant Clint, mais il avait apprécié tenir un arc et tirer. Ça lui avait procuré un effet de sérénité et puis c'était ce qui le liait directement à Clint. Il n'avait jamais compris sa passion mais voulait à présent comprendre pourquoi il aimait tant cette arme.

Tony continua à entrer les données des proportions de l'arc. Il y passa toute sa matinée.


	17. Chapter 16

_Bon **je voulais publier la suite un peu plus tard mais j'ai bien assez d'avance même un peu trop je dirais. De plus j'ai eu l'immense plaisir d'avoir lut un os en avant premiere qui m'a bien motivé. Bien titillé, Voir toute retournée. Donc voilà comme j'ai un gros coeur, je vous offre la suite du périple de notre papa modèle préféré.**_

 ** _Enyoy it. Kiss. Aline._**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Tony sourit béatement. Clint. Clint. Clint. Il commençait à devenir fou. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva lui aussi. Il prit du campral au passage. Avant au réveil il prenait de l'aspirine pour apaiser sa gueule de bois dû aux absences du Cap. Et maintenant c'est le campral avec Clint. Il passa sous la douche but un second café, descendit à l'atelier et commença à faire les plans de l'arc du petit Nathaniel._

 _Il était de bon humeur, il ne s'ennuyait plus. Il avait de quoi faire. Il devait fabriquer un arc pour Nathy, des flèches pour Clint et la compagnie. Et peut-être même un arc pour lui. Il n'était pas très arc à flèches avant Clint, mais il avait apprécié tenir un arc et tirer. Ça lui avait procuré un effet de sérénité. Et puis c'était ce qui le liait directement à Clint. Il n'avait jamais compris sa passion mais voulait à présent comprendre pourquoi il aimait tant cette arme._

 _Tony continua à entrer les données des proportions de l'arc. Il y passa toute sa matinée._

 **Chapitre 16**

Il remonta à la cuisine, se fit réchauffer quelques restes puis redescendit immédiatement à l'atelier. Il commença la forge de l'arc, Clint arriva peu après.

\- Ah T'es là.

\- Beh, oui. Déclara seulement Tony.

\- T'as commencé ?

\- Ouais regarde… Dit Tony en déplaçant hologramme vers lui.

\- Cool, il va être content. Dit Clint souriant à l'arc holographique.

\- 48' 14''. Précisa l'ingénieur.

\- Nickel.

\- Et moi ? Tu me conseillerais quoi pour moi ? Demanda soudain Tony.

\- Toi ? Pareil que moi. Enfin une vingtaine de livres ça ira. Tu comptes te mettre sérieusement au tir à l'arc ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit seulement Tony.

\- OK, je serais heureux de te donner des cours.

\- Ah ! Des élèves comme moi t'en as pas à tous les coins de rues. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Surtout aussi peu doué. Rétorqua l'archer taquin.

\- Wok. Grogna le génie.

Clint rit et remonta, Tony continua de forger l'arc du bambin. Il avait déjà forgé la poignée et les branches. Il n'avait plus qu'à fignoler le tout. Enfin, il lui restait tout de même les poupes, a corde et les réglages finales.

Clint l'appela pour goûter, Tony monta en riant.

\- Ben quoi ! Cria Clint. "Après tu vas râler que je t'appelle pas pour goûter."

\- C'est vrai. Avoua Tony en s'asseyant devant une bonne tasse de café. "Alors ça s'est passé comment ce matin ?"

\- Pff. Elle veut m'hypnotiser. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Tu vas le faire ?

\- T'es malade ? Non! S'indigna l'archer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Non y'a pas moyen. Dit aussitôt Barton.

\- Clint. Soupira Tony.

\- Non. Cria Clint.

\- Clint.

\- Non, je t'ai dis… personne ne me contrôlera plus. Dit-il en se levant.

\- Tu dis ça par rapport à Loki ? Demanda Tony aussitôt.

\- J'ai pas un bon souvenir de ça. En fait, j'ai pas de souvenir du tout et c'est pour ça qu'elle veut m'hypnotiser. Avoua Clint en s'asseyant à nouveau.

\- Elle croit que ton problème est lié à Loki ? Enfin à..

\- Il lui manque une case à ouais ? Dit Clint en riant.

\- Je sais pas… enfin je veux dire… c'est pas si idiot que ça. Tu devrais le faire… Lui dit doucement Tony.

\- Non. Dit sèchement l'ex-assassin.

Tony soupira et reprit… "tu saurais au moins ce qu'il s'est passé. T'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu étais sous son emprise ?"

\- Non… Dit Clint d'un air effrayé.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony calmement.

\- J'ai… Souffla-t-il.

\- Clint… Dit Tony en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. Lâcha Clint.

\- Je comprends mais ça serait mieux de savoir, même si ça n'arrange pas ton problème, ça comblera peut-être un vide non ? Dit Tony en serrant sa main sur celle de Clint.

\- Je suis pas prêt. Dit Clint en secouant sa tête.

\- OK, très bien… tu le feras quand tu seras prêt.

\- J'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire. Reprit aussitôt Barton.

\- Je sais… tu ne le feras pas maintenant. Mais il le faudra.

\- Je dois y retourner demain. Reprit l'archer.

\- Pour l'hypnose.

\- Ouais, mais je vais refuser, je vais aller à la séance, mais je refuse l'hypnose. Déclara Barton.

\- OK c'est toi qui vois. Dit Tony en souriant sa main toujours posée l'archer. "Bon, je vais aller finir l'arc." Dit Tony en se levant.

\- Quand tu commences, tu t'arrêtes plus toi.

\- J'ai que ça à foutre. Lança Tony.

\- Ça te dit un cours ? Demanda l'archer qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- Maintenant ? Demanda Stark étonné.

\- Non, dans quinze jours ! Oui, maintenant.

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit Tony souriant.

\- Allez va chercher Éros. Je vais chercher Sparks.

Tony alla de suite prendre l'arc de Cooper et rejoignit Clint dans le jardin.

\- Bon, on a pas de blason. Donc on va dire que c'est l'arbre là bas… le peuplier par le noisetier.

\- C'est pas à côté. Bouda Stark.

\- Oh, commence pas à râler. Aller position. Tiens, mets-toi de ce côté. Tony et Clint se mirent dos à dos.

\- Colles tes talons aux miens. Tu les décolles pas. Allez, arme. T'es prêt ?

\- Ouais.

\- Lâches. Dit Clint en expirant.

La flèche de Clint alla se poser naturellement sur le peuplier. Celle de Tony à côté du noisetier.

\- C'est vraiment pas mon truc, je serais jamais un bon archer.

\- Ah bah, c'est sûr que si tu commences à perdre espoir, t'y arrivera pas. Le tir à l'arc c'est pas le fait de tirer des flèches et d'atteindre le mile. C'est une passion. Une osmose. Faire qu'un avec lui. Et puis quand t'auras ton arc ça sera mieux. Concentre-toi Tony. Pense à ta flèche. Allez arme. Tends le câble. Inspire… verrouille, expire. Et lâches.

La seconde flèche de Hawkeye perça presque la première et celle de Tony alla rejoindre la précédente.

\- Tu lui en veux à cet arbre ? Ça fait deux fois que ta flèche atterrit au même endroit. Faut que tu rectifies ton écart. Si en visant le peuplier tu atterri sur le noisetier. Tente de viser l'arbre à gauche du peuplier. Allez prêt ?… lâches.

\- C'est pas juste, t'as des flèches GPS ou quoi ? Grogna Stark qui perdait patience.

\- Tu t'es déjà plus rapproché. Jaloux. Allez. Dit Clint en encochant une nouvelle flèche.

\- Tu veux bien que je tire seul ? Demanda Stark qui se sentait ma foi perturbée.

\- Ouais… Clint prit une pose, s'écarta puis revint vers lui. "Je te perturbe ?"

Tony inspira puis lâcha. "oui.. va-t'en…"

Clint sourit en coin puis s'éloigna plus loin. Tony lâcha sa flèche et alla un peu plus près de l'arbre. Tony leva les bras. Vainqueur, puis se tourna vers Clint et lui fit une grimace.

\- Je peux venir ou je te dérange ? Demanda Clint un peu mis sur la touche.

\- Bah, allez, viens. Capitula Stark.

Clint arriva et rit. "Bon, maintenant, il faut toucher l'arbre. T'as compris le système ? Après l'arc est réglé pour Cooper c'est normal, ton œil directeur n'est pas pareil. D'ailleurs tu vises avec l'œil droit ou le gauche ?"

\- Le droit, enfin je crois.

\- Quoi tu crois ? Tu dois savoir.

\- Ben.. Tony mima le geste et dit. "Le droit."

\- Tente avec le gauche. Dit seulement le maître archer.

\- Le gauche ? Dit-il surprit.

\- Attends, pointe ton index sur le peuplier. Les deux yeux ouverts. Ferme le gauche. Tony s'exécuta. "OK, ferme l'autre... Alors le peuplier est plus centré par rapport à ton œil droit ou gauche ?" Demanda Clint.

Tony refit le truc puis dit. "Le gauche…"

\- Bah voilà, on a comprit pourquoi. Ton œil directeur est le gauche. Allez viens, on va recommencer… talon monsieur Stark.

Ils tirerent une flèche. La flèche de Tony se planta dans l'arbre en bas à droite.

\- À Yes ! ! C'est carrément mieux. Enfin bon tu me perturbes toujours autant... Le vrombissement d'un moteur les firent sursauté.

Tony et Clint se dirigèrent vers la voiture qu'ils reconnaissaient comme étant celle du Captain America.

\- Edwin. Cria Tony.

\- Papa. Cria le petit qui descendit en trombe.

\- Et la petite Maguy. Bonjour ma puce. ça va ? Dit Tony en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

\- Ouais. Salut Clint ça va ? Demanda Steve.

\- Ça va bon, je vais ranger les arcs. Lança Clint avant de partir.

\- Tu rentres la bagnole ?

\- Ah euh, je vais pas traîner ? Répondit Cap.

\- Tu restes pas dîner avec nous ? Demanda Tony.

\- Je vais pas vous déranger. Répondit seulement l'agent.

\- Mais combien de fois je dois te le dire, tu me déranges pas. Soupira Tony.

\- Peut-être que… avec Clint.. Bafouilla Steve.

\- Rhô.. Vous m'emmerde tous ! ! Avec lui. On est pas ensemble. On est juste amis. Précisa Stark.

\- Non, mais je… je vais y aller… au revoir Margaret. Dit-il en lui faisant un baiser. "Aure voir Edwin soit sage avec Papounet je t'aime."

\- Moi aussi ze t'aime papa. Aure voir. Dit Edwin.

Steve s'engouffra aussitôt dans la bagnole et partit. Tony, sa fille dans les bras, son fils tenant sa main, se se dirigèrent vers le manoir.

Ils déboulèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine. Clint était en train de laver les tasses, ilse retourna vers eux.

\- Steve n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Non, il est reparti. Lui apprit le génie.

\- Ah… Fit seulement l'archer.

\- Bon, c'est quoi qu'on mange ? Demanda Stark.

\- C'est quoi cette phrase qui n'a pas de sens ? Dit Clint en riant.

\- Wok ! Mon petit Clint.

\- Wok toi-même. Soupira Clint. "Bon des raviolis ça vous va ?"

\- Des raviolis ?

\- Ouais, Edwin doit être claqué, il avait pas natation ?

\- Si… Ravioli, allez.

Clint sortit les boîtes de ravioli, puis les firent réchauffer pendant que Tony mettait en pyjama les deux garnements.

Ils mangèrent à quatre, puis Tony mit coucher les petits. Il rejoignit Clint avec un café dans le salon.

\- Ah ! Merci.

Tony s'assit à côté de Clint et dégusta son café.

\- Tu vas encore fuir après ? Demanda Clint.

\- Mais je fuis pas, arrête. Dit Stark.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda l'archer en se tournant vers lui.

\- Mais quel problème ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le fait de voir ton bar qui te fait fuir. Demanda Clint en désignant le bar.

\- Non !? Dit Stark surpris et outré à la fois.

\- Quand tu buvais, tu fuyais pas comme ça. Donc ça doit être le fait de ne pas pouvoir boire qui te fait fuir. Au moins dans ta chambre y'a pas d'alcool. Conclut l'ancien agent du Shield.

Tony soupira puis dit… "c'est pas l'alcool. Enfin… c'est sûr que l'alcool me donnait du courage."

\- C'est pas courageux de boire.

\- Mouais. On va dire que quand je bois, je prête moins d'attention à tout ce qui se passe. Parfois j'aime bien ne pas me prendre la tête. Je ne suis plus maître de mes gestes et de mes paroles, mais je dis souvent ce que je pense quand je suis bourré. Avoua Stark.

\- Hum. Dit seulement l'archer en se mettant à l'aise sur le canapé… "bon, par contre c'est moi qui vais fuir cette fois ci. Je suis naze et j'ai rendez-vous à 8h30 au Shield."

\- OK. Dit seulement Tony.

Clint et Tony finirent leur café puis décidèrent tous les deux d'aller dormir.

\- À demain Clint et courage pour demain.

\- Hum… Merci bonne nuit Tony.

Tony se déshabilla et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir proposé à Clint de rester vivre avec lui. Il pensait pouvoir faire face à l'envoûtement de Clint, mais de toute évidence, il n'y arrivait pas. Du moins, plus… comment allait-il faire pour éviter d'être en contact avec lui ? Et puis il ne pourrait pas toujours le fuir, surtout que Clint commençait à se poser des questions.

Tony prit son oreiller et le serra contre lui. Plus tard dans la nuit, il eut mal au ventre. Il se réveilla, se redressa puis il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir. La douleur prit le dessus, il se leva et alla avaler du campral mais le médicament au fond de sa gorge refit surface et la nausée apparut puis les vomissements. À genoux, au-dessus des toilettes, les mains entourant la cuvette. Tony vomit. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre puis une main se posa sur son dos qui le caressa.

Tony vomit encore.', puis la main de Clint remonta sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. Clint se leva, rit couler de l'eau, remplit le verre et mouilla un gant de toilette. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Tony et releva sa tête. Avant de passer le gant sur son visage et son cou. Tony inspira un bon coup les yeux fermés. "Tiens, boit un verre d'eau."

Tony saisit le verre et l'avala puis s'essuya les lèvres avec le revers de la main avant de dire simplement. "Merci."

\- Tu dois encore vomir ? Demanda Clint inquiet ?

Il répondit négativement de la tête.

\- Je vais t'accompagner à ton lit. Appuie-toi sur moi. Clint prit le bras de Tony et le passa au-dessus de ces épaules et l'aida à se redresser. Il l'allongea dans son lit et remonta la couette sur lui.

\- Je vais annuler mon rendez-vous demain. J'irai déposer Edwin à l'école, hein…

\- Non..vnon.. ça va aller. Ramène-moi un campral. Demanda Tony.

\- C'est le manque d'alcool ? Demanda Clint inquiet de l'état du génie.

\- Je sais pas… je sais plus… peut-être ouais.. J'en sais rien en fait… Bafouilla celui-ci.

\- Tony… Dit Clint en caressant le front de brun. "Arrête de réfléchir, repose-toi. T'as l'air tendu depuis un moment."

\- C'est rien, il faut que j'apprenne à gérer tout ça.

\- T'as besoin de repos. Je t'en demande de trop avec mes arcs. Dit Clint en secouant la tête s'en voulant fortement.

\- Non.. ça me fait plaisir, c'est pas ça..

\- C'est par rapport à Steve ?

\- Non… Soupira Tony… "c'est pas ça non plus.." Répondit Stark.

\- Tu devrais prendre des vacances. Déclara l'archer.

\- La dernière fois que je suis parti en vacances en tant que célibataire ça m'a pas réussi, regarde où j'en suis. Dit Tony en fermant les yeux.

\- Tony.. Dis pas ça. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda Clint de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Rien… en fait, je sais pas. J'ai eu mal au ventre d'un coup. C'est sûrement l'alcool t'as raison.

\- Je te ramène ton médoc. Tu veux autre chose ? Demanda Barton.

\- Non..

Clint partit chercher du campral et un verre d'eau. Il lui tendit, Tony but le verre d'un trait et se laissa tomber. "Merci Clint. Ça va aller."

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui. Affirma Stark.

\- Je vais dormir avec toi. Dit Clint en en s'allongeant à côté de Tony. "Allez dors, je suis là."

Tony se tourna et se dit que c'était encore pire… son mal de ventre était sûrement dû au stress oui, mais pas pour l'alcool ou Steve mais lié directement à Clint. Et du coup maintenant, il dormait à côté de lui. Il tenta de trouver le sommeil rapidement pour ne plus penser que l'archer dormait à ses côtés.

Son réveil sonna, ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Son bras était humide. Il passa sa main sur son bras gauche et se heurta à quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et comprit qu'il venait de percuter le nez de Clint. C'était sans doute sa respiration qui humidifiait le bras de Tony. Tony prit un moment pour le contempler. Il avait réussit à récupérer son calme. Il avait envie de caresser sa peau ne serait ce que ses joues légèrement creusées, son front, ses pommettes, son menton, sa bouche. Il prit une grande inspiration et sauta du lit. Il reprit du campral dès le réveil, c'était peut-être bien ça, sa crise de la veille. Il passa sous la douche et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il partit réveiller Edwin et Maguy et les plaça à tables, puis alla réveiller l'archer.

Il s'approcha du blond, il ne savait pas comment le réveillé. Le secouer gentiment ? Demander à Jarvis de le faire ? Ou le faire à la Stark ? À la Stark se dit-il.

\- Debout Legolas, c'est l'heure… le petit dej déjà est prêt… Dit-il sans le toucher.

\- Hummm… Râla l'archer.

\- Allez… debout ! Dit Tony en rejoignant aussitôt la cuisine et ses enfants.

Il but son café et partit préparer les habits des enfants avant de retourner vers eux. Clint était assis la tête pendante soutenu par un bras qui ne soutenait plus grand-chose non plus.

\- T'as l'air épuisé. Lui dit Tony.

\- Je suis naze… la pression qui retombe… Affirma Clint.

\- Allez, après un bon café, ça ira. Dit Tony en appuyant sur la machine.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et partit dans la chambre suivit de Edwin. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard. Clint touillait son café.

\- Ça va aller Clint ? Demanda Tony en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Hum… Dit seulement Barton.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose au Shield… j'ai 20 minutes du Shield à l'école. Je te dépose à 10, comme ça t'as le temps de boire un café là-bas avec les autres, si ils sont là.

\- Ça va… Répondit d'une voix qui disait le contraire.

\- Je vois bien que ça va pas… Répondit doucement l'ingénieur.

\- Je vais appeler pour repousser…

\- OK… tu te défiles… ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.. Ricana Stark.

\- Wok. Grogna l'archer.

\- Tu sais quoi, appelle le Shield et demande leur de décaler la séance à 9h. On dépose Edwin. Je t'accompagne au Shield et je partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas franchis la porte du psy. Et je plaisante pas… Clint, j'ai arrêté de boire… tu as vu que c'était pas facile… alors tu peux bien aller voir un psy pour moi, non ? Enfin pas pour moi.. pour toi.. Oh et puis merde… dit-il en s'approchant de la cafetière et en insérant une nouvelle cartouche.

\- OK.

\- OK. Quoi ? Demanda Tony.

\- J'appelle le Shield. Lança Clint en partant vers le salon.

Tony Souffla. Il se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas être simple pour Clint. Surtout si le psy pensait que ça avait un rapport avec Loki.

Tony but son café et entendit Clint repousser son rendez-vous, puis Clint revint vers lui.

\- C'est fait…

\- OK. Assieds-toi. Bois ton café. Dit Tony en montrant sa tasse encore pleine.

Clint s'assit et bu son café. Le silence était revenu dans la maison jusqu'à ce que les enfants coururent vers eux.

\- Bon, allez, c'est l'heure. Tony se leva et mit les manteaux aux enfants. Dans la voiture, Clint était ailleurs. Il semblait être perturbé ou avait peur d'affronter le psy encore une fois. Tony lui sourit de temps en temps pour lui donner du courage mais le tireur n'avait pas envie de se détendre.

Tony déposa Edwin dans sa classe et revint vers sa fille et Clint.

\- Bon, allez, à ton tour maintenant. Clint, ça va aller. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi dans le cabinet. Demanda Tony.

\- Sûrement pas...

\- Bon, allez, c'est parti. Tony mit de la musique pour réduire le silence.

Il se gara devant le Shield, Tony regarda l'archer. Clint leva la tête vers lui. "Tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte c'est ça ? Tu vas t'assurer que je rentre bien."

\- Je te fais confiance. Après à toi de me dire si je me trompe.

Clint ouvrit la portière et descendit de l'habitacle, Tony descendit lui aussi et détacha sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et rejoignit l'archer qui regardait le bâtiment comme si c'était la première fois.

Ils avancèrent, Tony suivit les pas de Clint, puis celui-ci s'arrêta devant une porte. Il tapa à celle-ci. Une dame le somma d'entrer, il se tourna vers Tony. "Tu m'attends ?"

\- Oui. Je serais là.

\- OK. Dit seulement Clint en entrant dans le bureau.

Tony se ballada avec sa petite dans les bras. Il croisa des agents qu'il connaissait et leur parla de leurs anciennes missions et de ses enfants aussi, puis un blond attira son attention.

\- Thor ! Mon ami, ça fait bien longtemps. Déclara Tony souriant.

\- Ami Stark. Oui, ça fait bien longtemps. Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Thor surpris de voir Tony ici.

\- Je.. j'accompagne un ami. Dit simplement l'ingénieur.

\- Ah. Que faites-vous à présent ? Vous améliorez vos armures de fer ?

\- Oh non. Enfin si un peu mais j'ai laissé un peu tomber Iron Man. Je me consacre à mes enfants maintenant. Dit-il en regardant sa fille et en souriant béatement à celle-ci.

\- Oui, je vois. Dit Thor en souriant béatement à Maguy.

\- Je.. je suis facteur d'arc maintenant. Hawkeye a ouvert une compagnie d'archers et je fabrique ses arcs.

\- Oh, c'est une belle chose. La création d'arc est très honorée chez nous. S'enquerra de dire Thor.

\- Ah.. Souffla seulement Tony.

\- D'ailleurs, nous organisons une assemblée d'archers bientôt. Peut-être que œil de faucon voudrait y venir. Asgard en serait fort honoré. Déclara le dieu.

\- Peut-être qu'il accepterait, oui. Que fais-tu ici toi ? Demanda le génie.

\- J'ai assisté à une réunion entre représentant d'Asgard et de Midgard. D'ailleurs, on m'attend ami Stark.

\- Ah… le téléphone de Tony sonna. "Attends deux minutes." Dit-il en regardant son téléphone. "C'est Clint, justement. Bon euh je dois y aller Thor. Appelle-le et propose-lui, je pense qu'il acceptera."

\- D'accord, je le ferais ami Stark, à bientôt.

\- À bientôt.

Tony rejoignit illico Clint. "Désolé, j'ai croisé Thor, on a un peu parlé. Il avait un truc à faire, mais il va t'appeler après."

\- Ah, OK.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture, Clint était silencieux encore.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé la séance ? Dit Tony pour rompre le silence.

\- Ça s'est passé. Répondit seulement l'archer.

\- T'as pas envie d'en parler.

\- Pas vraiment. Avoua le tireur.

\- OK, je respecte. Bon allez, on va aller manger un bout. Un italien ça te dit ? Proposa Tony.

Clint le regarda seulement. "Allez c'est parti." Annonça Tony en passant la troisième.

Au restaurant, ils ne parlaient que d'arc et de flèches, puis ils revinrent au manoir. La petite au lit, Clint et Tony descendirent à l'atelier.

Tony continua l'arc de Nathaniel, pendant que Clint installait les pointes des flèches.

\- Tu vas te faire un arc ? Demanda Clint.

\- Peut-être. Je sais pas encore. Répondit Tony.

\- Tu devrais… tu vas l'appeler comment ?

\- Je sais pas. Avoua le génie.

Le téléphone de Clint sonna, il décrocha. Tony continua de travailler et écouta la conversation de Clint enfin seulement ce qu'il disait lui, mais il devinait que c'était Thor à l'autre bout du fil. Clint raccrocha et se tourna vers Tony. Le sourire avait pris place sur son visage. "Je suis invité sur Asgard."

\- Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir. Dit seulement Tony.

\- J'adore Asgard. Les archers ont un niveau plus qu'élevé.

\- Tu vas y aller alors ? Demanda Tony.

\- Je sais pas. Murmura Legolas.

\- Ben, pourquoi ?

\- C'est jeudi et vendredi. Il y a un concours de tir à l'arc.

\- Et ? Demanda Tony.

\- Et la compagnie ?

\- Kate pourrait parfaitement te remplacer. Déclara Tony.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors tu y vas ? Ça te fera du bien je pense. Reprit Tony.

\- Ouais… Soupira-t-il. "Je vais y aller." Dit-il en souriant.

\- Cool.

Clint semblait réfléchir. Il tripotait une flèche et baissait les yeux.

\- Clint, ça va ? Demanda Tony inquiet de le voir comme ça.

\- Ouais… c'est… tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda soudainement Clint.

\- Où ça ?

\- À Asgard ? Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Euh…

\- T'es mon facteur d'arc. Et puis… j'ai peur de me retrouver face à..

\- Loki ? Dit Stark en finissant sa phrase.

\- Ouais.

\- Si je viens et qu'on le croise, il risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Avoua Stark en se repenchant sur l'arc de Nathaniel.

Clint sourit puis rit et reprit. "Alors tu viens ?"

\- Je vais voir avec Steve. Pour les enfants.

\- Yes. Lança Clint avec un grand sourire.

Clint et Tony remontèrent, ils burent un petit café, puis Tony alla chercher son petit Edwin à l'école. En revenant, il découvrit un Clint qui n'avait jamais encore vu. Hawkeye était assis devant le piano. La mélodie qu'il jouait était belle, apaisante. Tony s'approcha de lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer du piano ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi Stark. Dit Clint sans cesser de faire courir ses doigts sur le piano.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais joué à la Stark Tower ?

\- Trop de bruit. Trop de monde. Ici c'est calme. Reposant. Clint s'arrêta de jouer. Il se leva et se tourna face à Stark.

\- Tu m'épates de jour en jour.

\- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou je dois prendre ça pour une pique à la Stark ?

\- Prends-le comme tu veux.

\- Hum…

\- Tu en joues depuis longtemps ?

\- J'ai appris petit. Et puis j'avais arrêté. Mais j'aime bien le son d'un piano. Il est super bien accordé. Reprit-il en faisant un accord.

\- Au prix que je paye l'accordeur, heureusement. Continu… c'est apaisant.

Clint s'assit et composa une ode. Tony s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. "Je pourrais t'écouter toute la journée." Dit-il au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. "Mais je dois prendre le bain des petits."

\- Je vais t'aider. Dit Clint en se levant. "Et au fait un piano ça se ferme pas. Laisse le ouvert."

\- Comme tu voudras.

Tony et Clint prirent le bain de Edwin et de Maguy, puis ils commencèrent à préparer le repas tout doucement. Clint s'était désigné, second de cuisine de Tony.

Ils dînèrent à quatre puis Tony alla jouer avec son fils puis il lui lut une histoire accompagné de la petite Maguy.

Comme à son habitude maintenant, il prépara un café pour lui et Clint et le lui apporta dans le salon.

\- On commence à avoir nos petits rituels.

\- Le petit café du soir. Clint, merci pour la nuit dernière.

\- Merci pour moi ce matin. Je n'y serais pas allé si tu n'étais pas là.

\- Je me doute, oui. Il faut que tu réussisses à aller contre tes peurs. Je sais que tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais apprendre… avec Loki… mais il faudra que tu le saches un jour. Je sais que tu n'as toujours pas digéré, mais il faut surmonter ça. Dit Tony posant sa main sur le genou de l'archer.

Clint sourit et bu une gorgée du café décaféiné.

\- Tu as pris ton médoc ?

\- Non, enfin si, ce matin, je vais en reprendre un avant de me coucher.

\- Si t'as un souci, n'hésite pas. Dit Clint en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tony déglutit difficilement. Il se rendit compte que sa main était toujours posée sur le genou de l'archer. Il la retira et dit. "Bon, je vais aller le prendre tout de suite avant de l'oublier."

Clint sourit et se mit à l'aise dans le canapé. Sa tasse dans ses mains, il ferma les yeux en buvant une gorgée du café. Hawkeye commençait à se détendre. Le manoir était devenu sa maison à lui aussi. Tony revint et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

\- T'as appelée l Steve ?

\- Pour ?

\- Asgard.

\- Ah non, je le ferais demain. T'as tes enfants demain ?

\- Ouais…

\- Cool. Bon… je…

\- Ouais tu vas te coucher.

\- Ouais.. à demain Clint.

\- À demain Tony.

Tony s'enferma encore une fois dans sa chambre, ça devenait de plus en plus dur de rester dans la même pièce que Clint…

Il était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus comment allait-il faire pour l'éviter à chaque fois ? Le pire était le soir. Et puis Clint devenait aussi de plus en plus entremettant. Ses grands yeux bleus gris verts, son sourire.. Clint. Il en pouvait plus. Et puis ces deux jours à Asgard comment allait-il faire ? Tony se recroquevilla sur lui. Il serra son oreiller contre lui et ferma les yeux. En repensant à Clint et son piano.

Tony se réveilla à 9h, l entendit les rires des enfants dans la cuisine. Tous les enfants y compris ceux de Clint. Il se prélassa un peu dans son lit puis alla directement sous la douche, prit du campral au passage. Il les rejoignit dans la cuisine. Ils étaient autour de la table, les quatre plus grands jouaient à labyrinthe. Clint faisait la vaisselle de leur petit déjeuner. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et regarda son fils rire avec Nathy, Lila et Cooper. Son regard dévia sur l'archer. Son corps était divin, il n'était, ni trop petit, ni trop grand, musclé mais bien dessiné, ni trop. ni pas assez. Parfait se dit-il.

\- Tony ! Cria Cooper. Papa m'a dit que tu allais te faire un arc.

\- Ah, euh, oui. Répondit Stark surpris.

Clint se tourna et lui Proposa un café, dans le salon vu que la table de la cuisine était pleine. Il accepta et fit le tour de la table pour embrasser tout ce petit monde, puis Maguy vint s'agripper à sa jambe. Il la prit ses bras avant de suivre Clint au salon.

\- T'aurais dû me réveiller… s'occuper de cinq gosses, c'est pas simple. Déclara Stark.

\- T'inquiètes pas et puis ça m'a fait plaisir. Tu t'es reposé un peu. Tu te lèves tous les jours de bonne heure.

\- C'est pas faux. Dit Stark en s'emparant de la tasse.

\- T'as pris ton médoc ?

\- Mais, oui, t'inquiètes pas.. arrête de t'en faire, je gère.

\- C'est normal que je m'inquiète après ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je tiens à toi. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- C'est gentil. Murmura Stark en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est sincère. Dit seulement l'archer.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Tony et Clint ne savaient plus quoi dire. Edwin coupa le silence en déboulant dans le salon.

\- Papa, on va au zoo ? Demanda le petit. Papa, lui avait encore dit Edwin.

\- Pfff. Soupira Tony.

\- Tu veux que je les emmène au zoo ? Je prends les grands tu restes ici avec Maguy ?

\- Tu vas me délaisser ? Demanda Stark en riant.

\- Si t'as pas envie d'aller au zoo. Je me sacrifie.

\- D'accord Edwin, on va au zoo. Céda encore le père. "Bon je vais descendre, j'ai un arc à finir." Reprit Stark en faisant un clin d'œil à Clint.

\- Vas-y je surveille les marmots. Dit seulement Clint.

 ** _Quelues petites précisions:_**

 ** _Même les milliardaires mangent des raviolis en boîtes. Et puis c'est peut-être Clint qui les a acheté et tout les gosses aiment les ravioli en boîtes. Qu'ils soient riches ou non._**

 ** _Pourquoi Stark à un piano? Mais pourquoi pas... dirais-je seulement. Il a plein d'argent donc pourquoi n'aurait-il pas dépensé quelques tunes dans un piano? Et puis faut avouer que l'image de Jeremy Renner (l'acteur jouant le rôle de hawkeye) au piano me déplaît pas du tout._**

 ** _Voilà c'était juste la petite précision... car une certaine personne m'a fait la réflexion. Bisous a vous._**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Faisant l'acquisition d'un nouveau clavier et d'un correcteur, je suis heureuse de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre. Qui m'a beaucoup plu d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Le silence revint dans la pièce. Tony et Clint ne savaient plus quoi dire. Edwin coupa le silence en déboulant dans le salon._

 _\- Papa, on va au zoo ? Demanda le petit. Papa, lui avait encore dit Edwin._

 _\- Pfff. Soupira Tony._

 _\- Tu veux que je les emmène au zoo ? Je prends les grands, tu restes ici avec Maguy ?_

 _\- Tu vas me délaisser ? Demanda Stark en riant._

 _\- Si t'as pas envie d'aller au zoo. Je me sacrifie._

 _\- D'accord Edwin, on va au zoo. Céda encore le père. "Bon je vais descendre, j'ai un arc à finir." Reprit Stark en faisant un clin d'œil à Clint._

 _\- Vas-y, je surveille les marmots. Dit seulement Clint._

 **Chapitre 17**

Tony descendit à l'atelier et commença a tresser la corde de l'arc. Comme il s'en doutait, Cooper le rejoignit.

\- Tiens, ça m'aurait étonné. Dit Stark sans même le regarder.

\- Alors, tu vas te faire un arc ? Demanda Cooper.

\- Peut-être ouais...

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas tirer à l'arc... tu commences à aimer le tir à l'arc ? Demanda le môme curieux.

\- Bah... c'est apaisant le tire à l'arc. Répondit Tony sans le regarder.

\- Tony... Soupira le gamin.

\- Oui... Dit seulement Stark en le regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te plaît dans le tir à l'arc ?

\- Ben, je t'ai dis, c'est apaisant... Oh et puis ton père m'énerve ! Avec ses arcs parfait. .. moi aussi je veux avoir un arc parfait pour moi... il veut que je tir à l'arc et ton arc n'est pas adapté.

\- Mouais... Murmura Cooper.

\- Quoi Mouais... Tony s'arrêta de tresser la corde et le regarda droit dans les yeux.. "Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?"

\- Tu l'aimes bien. Affirma Cooper.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon père. Tu l'aimes bien. Reprit le gamin.

\- Ça y'est ! Je me forge un arc, j'aime bien ton père ! T'en as d'autres des trucs dans le même genre? Grogna Stark.

Cooper Souffla et s'assit sur l'établi.

\- Quoi? Reprit Stark.

\- J'ai 14 ans Tony, je suis plus un gamin.

\- J'aime bien ton père, c'est un bon ami. Déclara Tony.

\- Mais oui.

\- Oui. Allez bosse un peu au lieu de m'emmerder.

Cooper rit et calibra l'arc, Tony reprit son tressage de corde. Ils étaient tous les deux très pris par l'arc de Nathaniel quand Jarvis leur informa que le déjeuner était servit.

Ils remontèrent et découvrirent Clint à table avec les autres bambins.

\- Vous vous décollez plus vous deux. En fait, je devrais te laisser Cooper au lieu de Maguy. Ça me dérange pas tu sais.

\- Ah! Éviter le zoo? Et travailler? Hum c'est tentant...

\- T'es jaloux? Demanda Cooper.

\- Que tu passes plus de temps avec Tony qu'avec moi? Sûrement pas, je sais que ça vous fait du bien à tout les deux.

\- C'était pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. En fait je pensais plus à ..

\- Cooper non! Coupa Stark puis reprit. "on va tous allez au zoo."

Le repas était folklorique comme toutes les fois où tous les enfants étaient réunis mais Clint et Tony s'en foutaient, ils aimaient leurs enfants.

Clint débarrassa la table pendant que Tony nettoyait toutes les mains sales des bambins, puis Tony revint sur Clint

\- On y va maintenant au zoo? Sinon Maguy va s'endormir. Elle fait encore la sieste.

\- Ah oui, on peut y aller tout de suite. T'appelle les petits?

Tony alla chercher les enfants, ils dûrent prendre deux voitures. Il avait pris la poussette de la petite, elle s'en dormirait sûrement au zoo.

Au zoo, Cooper s'occupa des petits. Nathaniel et Edwin tenaient fermement la main du grand frère accompagné de Lila. Tony poussait la poussette vide car Maguy était dans les bras de Clint. Elle était émerveillée par les tigres. Tony sourit à la vue de sa fille dans les bras de Clint. Il avait une patience d'or lui aussi. Ils continuèrent à avancer dans le zoo. La petite s'endormait dans ses bras. Il la déposa dans sa poussette pour terminer le tour du zoo. Puis Clint et Lila partirent à la compagnie. Tony revint au manoir avec les autres enfants. En rentrant, il mit de suite Maguy au lit. Edwin et Nathaniel jouaient dans leur chambre. Tony et Cooper allèrent directement à l'atelier. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à fixer la corde sur les poupes. Ils finirent leur arc puis remontèrent et goûtèrent avec les petits.

Cooper redescendit à l'atelier. Tony s'occupa de la petite qui s'était réveillée.

Clint et Lila arrivèrent à 19h, out juste le temps de prendre leurs affaires et ils étaient déjà partis. Tony se rappela qu'il devait appteler Cap. Demain, il était censé être sur Asgard. Il profita que Clint était parti pour l'appeler.

\- Allô. Dit de suite Stark stressé.

\- Hey, salut ça va? Répondit cap serein.

\- Euh.. oui.. Dis, j'ai un petit souci.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je dois m'absenter pendant deux jours. Ajouta le génie.

\- Ah.. Dit seulement Steve

\- Ouais.. En fait demain et vendredi. Dit Stark.

\- Oh...

\- Je suis embêté avec les enfants. Avoua l'ingénieur.

\- Tu veux que je vienne les chercher? Demanda aussitôt Steve.

\- Si... si ça te déranges pas sinon c'est pas grave, je reste là.

\- Non, ça me dérange pas, bien au contraire...

\- Tant mieux.. Souffla Tony.

\- Tu vas où?

\- Euh... sur Asgard.

\- Effectivement, avec les enfants c'est pas simple. Avec Clint? Demanda Steve

\- Euh... ouais. . J'y vais en tant que facteur d'arc... je construis ses arcs maintenant. Avoua Tony.

\- T'as pas à te justifier... Répondit Steve.

\- Ouais mais bon... Bafouilla Tony gêné.

\- Tu pars à quelle heure?

\- J'en sais rien en fait. Avoua-t-il.

\- Tu peux me les amener maintenant si tu veux. ..

\- OK, je fais ça alors, merci Steve.

\- C'est normal et ça me fait plaisir, t'inquiètes pas.

\- OK, bon je les prépare et j'arrive. Dit Tony.

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse.

\- Ouais, OK. À toute. Dit Tony avant de raccrocher et de courir chercher ses enfants. Il était 19h45. Ils n'avaient même pas encore manger se dit-il. Il s'en voulait. Il se demanda si il délaissait ses enfants. Dans la voiture, il hésita, mais si il ne le faisait pas, Clint lui en voudrait.. et puis ils étaient avec leur père. Tony Souffla et démarra la voiture. Il rejoignit l'adresse que lui avait envoyé Captain America. Tony arriva devant chez Steve. Un petit pavillon. Steve ouvrit la porte avant même que Stark sonne.

\- Hey salut.. Salut Edwin. .

\- Papa. Cria le petit en sautant dans les bras de son père.

\- Entre Tony.

Tony entra dans l'entrée et déposa Maguy à terre. "C'est pas mal comme maison."

\- Ouais, un petit pavillon. J'ai pas besoin de plus. Entre.

\- Euh par contre, ils n'ont pas encore mangés. On a été au zoo et tout.. donc..

\- OK, pas de problème moi non plus de toute façon. Tu manges avec nous ?

\- Euh... je.. je suis claqué et... bafouilla l'ingénieur qui baissait les yeux .

\- OK.. Je comprends.. tu viens les chercher en revenant D'Asgard?

\- Je sais pas... soit en revenant soit du samedi. À moins que tu veuilles les garder le week-end .

\- ça me ferait plaisir, mais je vais pas non plusw te les accaparer, je sais que t'as du mal. Répondit Steve.

\- C'est vrai, je t'appellerai vendredi ou samedi. Finit par dire Tony.

\- Merci Tony..

\- C'est normal.. Edwin? Je vais y aller, tu restes avec papa. Je t'appelle euh... je peux pas t'appeler demain mais je t'appellerai quand je rentre d'accord?

\- D'accord Papounet. Dit Edwin souriant.

Tony se leva et déposa un bisou à Margaret qui était maintenant dans les bras de Steve. Tu leur feras un bisou demain de ma part.

\- Oui Tony... t'inquiètes pas.. allez va.. profite.

\- Hum. Aure voir mes chéris. Dit Tony avant de sortir et de s'engouffrer dans la bagnole. Les mains sur son volant, il souffla, ses enfants... il avait l'impression de les délaisser. Son téléphone sonna.

\- Allô.

\- T'es où? Demanda Clint.

\- Ah euh, chez steve ! J'ai déposé les petits. Pour aller sur Asgard.

\- Ah oui... j'avais oublié, je vais appeler Kate. Tu arrives dans combien de temps? Reprit le tireur.

\- Une demi-heure.

\- OK, je prépare le repas.

\- J'arrive. Tony raccrocha et démarra. Dans la voiture, il appréhendait le voyage sur Asgard et pensait encore à ses enfants.

En rentrant il fut surpris par une belle table et un Clint qui s'épuisait à cuisiner.

\- Clint Barton aux fourneaux ! !

\- Oui, je sais... Dit Clint en se retournant. "Allez Assied-toi."

\- Hum. C'est du mouton?

\- Ouaip... t'aime bien? Demanda l'archer.

\- Ouais ouais...

\- Ça va? Demanda Clint qui voyait que Tony était un peu perdu.

\- Hummm.

\- On se retrouve encore qu'à deux... Finis par dire Hawkeye.

\- De plus en plus... Avoua Tony malgré lui.

\- Tu t'en veux? Je pense qu'à moi. J'aurais pas dû te demander de m'accompagner je sais combien ça te bouffe de te séparer de tes enfants. ..

\- Ma première drogue... ça me fait plaisir de venir avec toi, t'inquiètes pas... Dit Stark souriant cette fois ci.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Dit Clint en servant Tony.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je t'assure. Et puis les petits ont besoin de Steve et vice versa. Steve à besoin d'eux en ce moment, je pense... il a acheté un petit pavillon.. c'est sympa... pas de trace de Bucky chez lui... vivre seul, je pourrais pas.. je pourrais plus..

\- Ouais, je comprends, vivre seul, je pourrais plus non plus. Bon allez, bon appétit.

\- À toi aussi.

Clint et Tony mangèrent dans le silence. Ils ne parlaient plus, ils se lançaient des regards furtifs pour savoir si le plat plaisait toujours et des sourires pour se répondre de leur regard. À la fin du repas, Stark se laissa tomber sur le dossier et croisa ses mains derrière la tête. "On doit être là-bas à quelle heure? "

\- Au matin, mais je sais pas à quelle heure. Heimdall va nous y 'Envoyé' on va dire çà comme ça.

\- OK, j'espère que c'est pas à 8h, j'ai envie de dormir moi.

\- Marmotte. Lança Clint.

Tony sourit à la réflexion de l'archer, puis reprit. "Tu as tout préparé tes affaires? "

\- Hum, non... j'ai pas besoin de grand-chose. De quoi me changer, mon arc, des flèches et mon facteur d'arc. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Tony sourit, puis reprit. "Tu nous fais un café?"

\- Ouaip. Clint fit les cafés puis comme à leur habitude allèrent le boire dans le salon.

Tony enleva ses chaussures, l'autre fit de même. Clint se mit en long sur le canapé et replia ses jambes contre son torse. Tony s'assit au bout des pieds de l'archer. Tous les deux tenaient leur tasses fermement.

\- Tu nous jouerais pas une petite mélodie?

\- En revenant D'Asgard, Si tu veux... j'ai le dos en compote... ta fille n'est pas légère et j'ai mal aux pieds...

Tony rit et posa sa tasse sur la table. Il alluma la télé. Ils regardèrent une série américaine. Les pieds de Clint glissaient petits à petits sous les fesses de l'ingénieur.

\- Tu en prends de la place. Déclara Tony en voyant et sentant surtout les pieds de Clint glisser sous ses fesses.

\- Excuse-moi. Mes pieds glissent tout seul.

\- Je plaisante. Dit Stark en soulevant les pieds de l'archer puis en déposant les jambes de Clint sur les siennes sans regarder l'archer. Tony tenta de se concentrer sur la série. Sentir les jambes de l'archer sur ses cuisses lui faisait de l'effet. Pourquoi avait-il mit ses jambes sur les siennes? Il s'en voulait tout à coup et ne savait même pas comment Clint le prenait. Il regarda Clint et celui-ci lui sourit, avant de déclarer. "On va se coucher?"

Le "on" surprit Stark. Que voulait-il dire par "on". Il bafouilla un "oui".

\- Sinon, on va jamais se réveiller demain. Déjà qu'on sait pas à quelle heure notre moyen de transport arrive. Dit Clint en riant... "bon allez Tony, à demain". Dit-il en retirant ses jambes posées sur les cuisses de l'ingénieur.

Il s'étira puis partit se coucher, Stark se leva lui aussi et partit en direction de sa chambre. Encore une fois, Stark ne savait plus où il en était? Il craquait de plus en plus. Et Clint ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Cette magie... Clint savait-il qu'il envoûtait les gens? Tony pouvait-il s'en défaire? Ce voyage sur Asgard serait une bonne occasion de parler à Thor de cette foutue magie d'archers. Il devait bien avoir un moyen de s'en dépétrir.

Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à chopper Thor en arrivant là bas.

Ce fut Clint qui vint le réveiller. "Stark." Dit-il en le secouant "Heimdall est là. "

\- Ah euh, je me lève.

\- T'as préparé tes affaires?

\- Quel affaire? J'ai besoin de rien, un calbute, un jean, un t-shirt , un pull.

\- Bon, on t'attend dans le salon.

\- J'arrive. Dit Stark en sautant en bas du lit.

Il réunit quelques affaires, s'habilla en vitesse, prit du campral, quelques sachets de café lyophilisé puis rejoignit les autres.

\- Heimdall. Lança Tony.

\- Tony Stark. Dit Heimdall humblement. "Vous êtes prêt? "

\- Euh... Dit soudain Stark.

\- On y va.

Tony sentit son corps de disloquer, se tordre dans tous les sens. Il pensait que sa tête allait exploser. Ce n'était pas là première fois qu'il allait à Asgard mais ça faisait bien longtemps. Il se souvenait pourquoi à présent.

En atterrissant, Tony par réflexe tata tous les parties de son corps... si un morceau ne serait pas perdu dans les méandres des univers...

\- Tu es entier Stark. Soupira Barton.

\- On ne sait jamais Barton t'as bien perdu un bout de cerveau toi. Dit Tony en pouffa de rire.

\- Ah le sarcastique Stark est revenu.

\- Mais il n'était jamais parti. Dit Stark en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mouais je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire Wok!.

Tony rit puis suivit Heimdall qui les accompagna jusqu'au porte d'Asgard.

Un serviteur leur ouvrit la porte. Odin lui-même vint les saluer puis un maître d'archers vint les chercher.

\- Œil de faucon. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. Déclara celui-ci.

\- Oh.. euh. . Merci. C'est un plaisir d'être ici. Répondit Hawkeye.

\- Vous voulez vous bien me suivre messieurs.

\- Euh... allez-y, je dois voir Thor. Déclara Tony.

\- Tony... Soupira Clint.

\- T'inquiètes, je te rejoins.

Clint soupira et suivit l'archer pendant que Tony cherchait des yeux Thor. Il l'aperçut enfin au fond de la grande salle.

\- Thor! Il faut que je te parle.

\- Oh, alors mon ami comment ça s'est passé le voyage. Demanda Thor joyeux.

\- Bien, bien, bon la magie de Clint, comment je fais pour plus la sentir.

\- La magie? Quelle magie?

\- Mais tu sais bien, je t'en ai parlé une fois. Il a la magie des archers, tu vois quoi.

\- Oh. Oui, je me souviens. Je.. je ne sais pas. Avoua Thor.

\- Sur Asgard, tout le monde ne tourne pas autour des archers, il doit bien y avoir un truc non?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu cela. Et puis en général les archers choisissent leur compagne en fonction de leurs magies. Et puis dès qu'ils se marient plus personne mis à part leur compagne ou leur compagnon ressentent quoique se soit. Après, je ne suis pas expert en magie moi.

\- À qui devrai-je demande de l'aide tu crois?

\- Je ne sais pas, à un archer Asgardien? Suggéra le dieu.

\- Je m'approche pas d'eux... T'imagines si je ressens leurs magies. Non, non, non, je galère déjà bien assez avec Clint.

\- Mon frère pourrait vous aider. Il est magicien. Du moins, il maîtrise la magie.

\- Ton frère? Loki? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui.

\- Plutôt crever. Cracha Stark en levant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Mais vous devriez être heureux de ressentir sa magie. Reprit le dieu.

\- Mais c'est Clint! Thor. Clint. Tu comprends... je suis dans la merde en fait. Marmonna Stark.

\- Vous êtes fasciné mon cher ami.

\- Ouais, dans la merde. Bon, je vais retrouver l'ensorceleur d'archer. Ajouta Tony.

\- Oui, c'est au fond de ce couloir. Bonne journée ami Stark.

\- Oui, on se voit toute à l'heure. Cria stark qui était déjà sorti.

Tony courut dans la direction que Thor lui avait indiqué. Il sortit et découvrit une troupe de centaines d'archers. "Oups". Se dit-il. Approcher des archers n'était pas une bonne idée. Il resta devant la porte, puis s'assit sur un banc. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer où était Clint. Donc pas la peine de regarder quoique se soit. De toutes façons, il ne voyait rien. Il profita de ce moment pour fermer les yeux et terminer sa nuit trop courte.

Les soleils brillaient sur lui, il se laissa emporter. Il était bien, c'était calme, seul les ordres du capitaine d'archerie sonnaient. Puis le son des flèches qui ne faisait presque qu'un seul son tellement les flèches partaient au millième de secondes près. Il entendit les sons des flèches de plus en plus distinctement puis sentit un apaisement, une sérénité, une plénitude parfaite. Il sourit béatement, il sentit l'amour des arcs... il sentit Clint?

Il ouvrit les yeux, les archers avaient reculés. Il sentait la magie de tous les archers? Tony prit peur et se leva, puis il aperçut Clint. Il s'était retourné et le regardait, Tony s'assit à nouveau et contempla son archer. Pourquoi le sien? Son ami, il voulait dire. Il aperçut un peu sur la droite, des autres bancs. Des hommes et des femmes étaient assis et regardaient eux aussi les archers tirer. Le clairon sonna et les archers rangèrent leurs arcs puis un deuxième clairon. Les archers s'avancerent, Tony ferma à nouveaux les yeux. Il sentit les soleils disparaître, sûrement l'ombre des archers passant devant lui, il était claqué, vivement qu'il se couche. Il ressentit la magie de Clint, il ouvrit les yeux instinctivement. Il était là, dans la foule devant lui. Il se leva, Clint vint vers lui.

\- Tu dormais? Demanda l'archer.

\- Non non je reposais mes yeux. Répondit seulement Tony.

\- Mouais... bon, tu viens?

\- On va où?

\- Manger. Dit Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hum..

\- Allez Stark .

Stark suivit l'archer. Apparemment, il connaissait bien Asgard.

Clint et Tony s'assirent en face de l'autre autour d'une longue table. Odin, frigga, Thor, Loki et d'autres enfants étaient assis au fond au milieu de la table centrale. Comme des mariés, Thor fit un geste de la main à Hawkeye qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Tony se tourna vers Clint. "T'as l'air de bien connaître Asgard toi."

\- J'y suis venu plusieurs fois déjà. J'adore Asgard. Ajouta le tireur

\- Hum, les archers. Marmonna Stark.

\- Ouais...

\- C'est la première fois que tu participes à ce truc? Demanda le génie.

\- Non, la troisième.

\- Ah oui?

\- Hum.. J'y ai participé, il y a quatre-cinq ans... Avoua Clint.

\- Avec Pietro. Ajouta Tony.

\- Oui... il est venu la première fois avec moi. Il n'était jamais allé sur Asgard.

\- Si j'avais sut je serais venu. Dit Stark en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Tu aimes le tir à l'arc maintenant. Demanda Barton.

\- Non.. non c'est pas ça. m.. c'est apaisant. J'ai failli m'endormir sur mon banc.

\- J'ai vu... Dit Clint en lui souriant.

\- Après vous faites quoi?

\- On continu. C'est les éliminatoires, on va dire. Dit Clint.

\- Ah, tu t'es pas fait éliminer.

\- Non, c'est ce soir. Les épreuves ne sont pas encore closes. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Ah...

\- T'es pas obligé de venir... même si je préférai t'avoir à mes côtés. Si mon arc péte... Lança le tireur.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi. J'ai rien sur moi. Lâcha Stark qui s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pris.

\- Mais tu trouveras bien quelques choses, t'es un génie non? Dit Clint en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- C'est pas faux... j'aime bien quand tu me complimentes. Reprit Stark.

\- Profite s'en, ça durera pas. Lança Clint.

\- Je sais... bon, je vais t'accompagner de toute façon je sais pas quoi faire et puis on est venu pour ça.

Clint sourit et replongea ses yeux dans son assiette.

Les archers terminèrent leur repas ainsi que les autres invités comme Stark par exemple, puis les archers reprirent le concours. Tony se mit avec les autres. Chacun semblait suivre une personne et une seule. Le silence régnait sur les bancs. Tony ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la magie des archers... de toute façon il ne risquait pas de sauter sur Clint alors autant profiter du bien être que lui procuaot la magie. Il s'endormit sur son banc, puis sentit son odeur. "Clint ". Murmura-t-il avant de se réveiller.

\- Tu as un odorat fort développé Stark. Lança Clint.

\- De quoi? Demanda Tony en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Tu m'as sentit arriver ou quoi. Je suis à peine arrivé que tu dis Clint. Demanda l'archer surpris.

\- Ouais, je t'ai venu venir. ..

\- Ah... bon.. le concours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ils vont annoncer les sélections ce soir avant le repas. Annonça Barton.

\- Ah cool.

\- Bon... t'as pas envie de voir quelques choses ici.

\- Tu jouerais les guide. Demanda Stark sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Quand même pas, mais bon, je t'accompagne si tu veux. Répondit Hawkeye.

\- Je sais pas...

\- T'as l'air épuisé toi. Remarqua l'ex assassin.

\- Le Bifröst me perturbe toujours. Ça doit être dû à mon réacteur.

\- Tu veux dormir? Demanda Clint.

\- Non... tu voudrais pas me montrer tes talents d'archers ici t'as toute la place qu'il te faut. Dit Stark en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Viens. Clint emmeba Tony sur les collines, Tony grimpa, puis Clint s'assit devant le paysage. Tony assomit à côté de lui.

\- C'est beau. Dit Stark.

\- Hum.. tu vois l'arbre avec des fruits là bas? Demanda Barton.

\- Hummm. Ouais peut-être. .. Marmonna Stark

\- Tu crois que tu peux le toucher?

\- Avec ton arc de gaucher? Dit Tony en gloussant.

\- Même avec mon arc de gaucher. Reprit l'archer.

\- Non... Avoua le génie.

\- Comme ça s'est fait.

Tony se leva tout de même et attrapa l'arc de Clint. Clint se laissa faire, de toute façon c'était lui qui le lui avait fabriqué, il allait pas le casser. Tony encocha une flèche, prit l'arc dans sa main droite et lâcha la flèche qui se retrouva bien loin de l'arbre fruitier. Clint sourit et lui tendit une seconde flèche. "Tente en droitier. Y'a moyen..."

Tony lâcha la flèche, mais non c'était pas mieux. Clint sourit en sortit une troisième.

\- Tu vas plus avoir de flèches avec moi. Dit Stark.

\- Je m'en fous c'est pas moi qui les fabrique. Répondit Clint en riant.

\- Ah ouais... c'est moi ...Wok ... Grogna Tony.

Clint rit... "on ira les chercher après. Allez tire."

Tony lâcha la flèche mais rien à faire. Tony sourit et lui tendit son arc. "J'ai pas envie de gaspiller tes flèches et puis je vais devoir en refaire."

Clint rit puis plia son arc et le rangea derrière son dos.

\- Tu viens, on va chercher les flèches.

Tony suivit Clint ils descendirent de la colline Clint ramassa les flèches à terre et s'approchèrent de l'arbre fruitier. Tony cueillit un fruit.

\- On dirait des noix.

\- On dirait, oui. Dit-il Clint en s'asseyant à terre.

Tony cueillit quelques fruit et s'assoit à côté de l'archer. Il lui tendit des noix.

Clint ouvrit les noix et les mangea puis enleva son arc et le posa sur ses jambes avant de se laisser tomber contre l'arbre.

\- Tu sens la magie? Demanda Clint.

\- De quoi?

\- La magie Asgardienne. Ce monde est vraiment envoûtant. Je m'y suis toujours sentit bien ici.

\- Hum.. Dit Tony regardant autour d'eux. "Je suis plus building."

\- Ouais je sais toi et la nature... Dit Clint en caressant Sparks.

\- Ça va, tu l'aimes autant que Reneszánszie.

\- J'aime tout mes arcs.

\- Je vois ça, t'as l'air en symbiose. Dit Tony presque jaloux qu'il n'avait pas connu cette symbiose avec ses armures.

Clint rit puis arrêta de caresser le métal. "Je t'ai dis un archer fait qu'un avec son arc. Jamais sans mon arc..."

Tony ferma les yeux, puis dit "arrête de le caresser Clint."

Clint rit. "comment tu le sais?"

\- Je sais pas. Mais je sais que tu le fais. Ça me perturbe. Avoua Tony.

Clint cessa de caresser son arc et ferma ses yeux lui aussi. "J'ai faim." Finit par dire l'archer.

\- Comme ça m'étonne de toi. Bon, c'est où ton truc... tes éliminations.

\- Dans la grande salle. Répondit Barton.

\- Bon, ben, on va y aller, il doit y avoir de la bouffe là bas.

\- Ouais allez. Dit Clint en se levant et en remettant son arc en place.

Clint et Tony rejoignirent la grand salle en silence.

Thor rejoignit ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils parlèrent d'Asgard, du concours, des Avengers puis un clairon sonna. le capitaine d'archerie annonça les qualifiés. Tony ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le nom de Hawkeye. Certains Asgardien le regardèrent d'un mauvais œil. Non pas les archers eux-mêmes. Mais plutôt ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Les archers se respectaient beaucoup entre eux. Jamais un archer n'en critiquerait un autre. Les noms des archers sélectionnés pour la suite annoncée, le buffet fut ouvert. Thor invita Tony et Clint à sa table. Odin s'intéressa aux recherches de Tony. Les réacteurs ark. Tony lui promit de ramener un mini réacteur la prochaine fois. Le royaume d'Asgard était honoré de recevoir deux membres des Avengers dont un génie révolutionnaire et un maître d'archers aussi doué que l'était Hawkeye. Le dîner fini, Thor invita ses amis à boire un verre, Tony refusa de les suivre mais insista pour que Clint y aille.

Clint et Thor partirent. Tony alla dans la chambre qui lui avait été assigné. Il était naze. Il avait seulement envie de dormir. Il farfouilla dans son sac. Et sorti ses sachets de café. Du café soluble, il y avait pensé ainsi que le campral. Quatre sachets. Il alla dans la salle d'eau, se fit chauffer de l'eau et versa son café. Puis prit sa tasse et se dirigea sur le balcon. Les étoiles dans le ciel étaient scintillantes, les diverses lunes qui brillaient dans le ciel faisaient sourire le génie. Il était accoudé à la balustrade, une tasse dans les mains, il regarda le ciel. Il aperçut en contre bas. Un blond vénitien aux cheveux longs, Thor. Il les salua du balcon, puis quelques minutes plus tard. On frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez. Clint entra. "Ah c'est toi."

\- Qui croyais-tu que ce serait?

\- Je sais pas. Dit seulement Stark en regardant à nouveau les étoiles.

\- Tu regardais les étoiles?

\- Hum. Acquiesca seulement le génie.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec nos constellations. Dit Clint.

\- Rien que le fait que la lune ne soit pas unique. Dit seulement Stark.

\- C'est sûr.

Tony avança vers le balcon. Clint le rejoignit et s'accouda lui aussi à la balustrade.

\- Je pourrais passer des heures à regarder le ciel.

\- J'ai toujours été passionné par l'astronomie. Dit Stark.

\- T'as toujours été passionné par toute forme de science.

Tony rit puis reprit. "c'est un peu ça. "

Clint se recula et s'assit sur le sol. En regardant toujours ce ciel étoilé. Il était en position fœtale, trelottant un peu.

\- Tu as froid? Demanda Tony.

\- Pourtant après ce que j'ai bu, je devrais pas. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- Ouais enfin avec ta veste miniature ... et puis les nuits sont froides.

\- Je sais mais j'arrive pas à décoller mes yeux de ces étoiles.

Tony entra dans la chambre et prit une couverture qu'il posa sur Hawkeye.

\- Ah merci. Dit-il en s'enroulant dedans.

Tony s'assoit à côté de lui. Clint tira sur la couverture pour lui en donner un bout. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour économiser la couverture. La fatigue dû au Bifröst emmena Tony dans un profond sommeil.

Tony grelottait, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se demanda tout d'abord où il était, puis se souvient d'Asgard, du concours. De Clint qui s'était endormit contre son épaule et qui grelottait lui aussi. La couverture qu'ils avaient pris n'était pas chaude tout compte fait. Il tenta de réveiller l'archer. Cette fois ci pas de réveil à la Stark. Il caressa sa joue. "Clint... Hey... réveille-toi.. on va mourir de froid si on reste là. "

\- Hein quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Dit soudain Clint.

\- Tu te souviens où on est?

\- Heu... Dit-il en ouvrant péniblement les paupières.

\- À Asgard... sur le balcon et on se les gèle. Allez viens. Dit Stark en se levant et en aidant l'archer. Tony entra dans la chambre. Clint le suivit et s'assit sur le lit. Son petit cœur dormait toujours semblait-il. Il n'était qu'à moitié réveillé. Tony ferma la porte du balcon et enleva son pantalon et son pull, puis courut sous les draps. Clint était toujours assit au bord du lit. La tête pendante, il s'était rendormir et grelottait encore... "Hey... déshabille-toi et viens... Clint... allez... "

\- Hum. lâcha seulement l'archer.

\- Enlèves tes fringues, elles ont emmagasiné le froid.

\- Hum... Répondit encore l'archer avant de faire glisser son pantalon en restant assit. Il enleva sa veste et vient s'allonger à côté de Tony. Clint grelottait encore, Tony aussi mais lui avait un gros pull comparé à la petite veste de l'archer.

\- Viens contre moi si tu veux. Le corps humain est parfait pour se réchauffer. Chuchota le génie.

\- C'est une proposition?

\- C'est une réflexion. Je vais pas te violer. Rhô, allez. Clint hésita puis se tourna contre Tony, pas trop près non plus.

\- De toute façon tu bandes pas sur les mecs. Reprit Stark ce qui ne fut pas très apprécié par l'archer.

\- Euh.. sympa... mais toi, oui.

\- Euh... en général oui, mais là avec le froid je t'avoue que non... allez viens là. Dit Stark en passant son bras sous le corps de Clint et en le serrant contre lui. "On se réchauffe juste, y'a pas d'ambiguïté. Je te jure Clint, je te toucherais pas. Je te l'ai promis rappelle-toi."

\- Hum... Dit l'archer.

Les tremblements des Avengers commençaient à s'estomper. La chaleur commençait à revenir sous les draps. Ils s'endormirent... bras dans les bras ... mais sans ambiguïté.

Tony se réveilla, il sentait les cheveux de Clint lui chatouiller le nez. Il sentait leurs odeurs. Il en profita pour nicher son visage dans ses cheveux. Ce serait sûrement l'unique fois où l'archer dormirait dans ses bras. Alors il profita de ce moment. Clint contre lui, il ne bandait même pas. Non, il était reposé, serein, zen, Clint Barton l'apaisait. Ses bras toujours autour de lui, il sourit béatement, puis Clint bougea un peu la tête, regarda Tony puis se retira de ses bras presque dégoûté.

\- J'ai pas abusé, je t'assure.

\- Non, oui. Je sais. . Bon.. euh. . Je .. il est quelle heure?

\- Trop tôt à mon avis. Dit Stark en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Clint s'aperçut de mal être de Tony. Et se colla derrière lui pour lui dire qu'il s'excusait.

\- T'excuser de quoi?

\- Je... Tony... J'ai confiance en toi. Tu m'as dis que tu tenais toujours tes promesses et jusque-là tu les as toujours tenues...

\- Tu t'embrouilles pour rien Clint, t'inquiètes pas... ça va...

\- Ok. Je préfère çà. . Tu récupères quand les petits?

\- Je sais pas... vendredi ou samedi, j'en sais rien... pourquoi?

\- Laura garde mes enfants. Tu voudrais pas rester encore un peu? Demanda le tireur.

\- Tu te sent bien ici toi, hein? Demanda Stark en se retournant.

\- Pas toi? Retourna Clint.

\- Si bien sure... mais toi... c'est ... t'as l'air détendu... ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça... de te voir autrement qu'un écorché... Murmura Tony.

Clint dit rien et se remit sur le dos. "De toute façon, j'ai des cours d'arc à donner samedi... " Lança le tireur bien qu'il avait demandé à Kate de le remplacer le week end entier. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez. Dit Tony en se redressant.

\- Bonjour monsieur votre petit déjeuner. Oh je vous ramène à un autre plateau. Dit soudain la jeune femme qui s'aperçut de la présence de Clint.

\- Euh c'est pas ce que vous croyez... tenta de dire Clint.

\- Je reviens messieurs.

\- Elle pense que... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Elle pense ce qu'elle veut Clint, détend-toi. Elle s'en tape... allez, on se lève. Dit Stark en sortant des couvertures. Il enfila son jean et mit son pull. Clint se leva lui aussi.

\- Voilà monsieur. Dit la jeune femme, puis elle sortit aussitôt.

\- Comme par hasard. Dit Clint qui était en calbute bagarrant avec son pantalon.

\- Hum, elle avait envie de te faire rougir. Dit Stark en riant.

\- Elle l'a fait exprès tu crois?

\- Mais non... quoique je la comprends, t'es plutôt bien foutu. Dit Stark en détaillant son corps.

\- Stark! Grogna Clint.

\- Je plaisante. Tony rit et partit chercher les plateaux, puis les déposa sur la table. "Allez viens manger le play boy."

Clint assit à table. Il n'osait plus rien dire. Thor arriva peu après. "Ah vous êtes là oeil de faucon, je vous cherchais.

\- Euh.. ben c'est que.. euh.. Bafouilla encore l'archer.

\- Oui il est là. coupa Tony.

 **j'espère que cette petit virée sur Asgard vous plais. Dans tout les cas moi ça me plait...**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Hello hello tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre. Ravie que ce petit voyage sur Asgard vous plaise. Je ne suis pas super calée sur Asgard mais je voulais qu'ils y aillent. Mais bon, de tout façon personne d'entre nous n'a jamais vraiment été Asgard... Enfin voila._**

 ** _J'espère que cet histoire vous plait encore. Sinon dite le moi. Allez trêve de bla bla et place au chapitre._**

 ** _Enjoy it. Kiss Aline._**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

 _\- Entrez. Dit Tony en se redressant._

 _\- Bonjour monsieur votre petit déjeuner. Oh je vous ramène à un autre plateau. Dit soudain la jeune femme qui s'aperçut de la présence de Clint._

 _\- Euh c'est pas ce que vous croyez... tenta de dire Clint._

 _\- Je reviens messieurs._

 _\- Elle pense que... Bafouilla Clint._

 _\- Elle pense ce qu'elle veut Clint détend-toi. Elle s'en tape... allez, on se lève. Dit Stark en sortant des couvertures. Il enfila son jean et mit son pull. Clint se leva lui aussi._

 _\- Voilà monsieur. Dit la jeune femme, puis elle sortit aussitôt._

 _\- Comme par hasard. Dit Clint qui était en calbute, bagarrant avec son pantalon._

 _\- Hum, elle a envie de te faire rougir. Dit Stark en riant._

 _\- Elle l'a fait exprès tu crois?_

 _\- Mais non... quoique je la comprends, t'es plutôt bien foutu. Dit Stark en détaillant son corps._

 _\- Stark! Grogna Clint._

 _\- Je plaisante. Tony rit et partit chercher les plateaux, puis les déposa sur la table. "Allez viens manger le play boy."_

 _Clint assit à table. Il n'osait plus rien dire. Thor arriva peu après. "Ah vous êtes là oeil de faucon, je vous cherchais._

 _\- Euh.. ben c'est que.. euh.. Bafouilla encore l'archer._

 _\- Oui il est là. coupa Tony._

 **Chapitre 18**

Thor annonça que le concours commencerait dans une petite heure. Et qu'il serait très honoré d'être représenté par lui.

\- Pardon?

\- Oui. Chaque membre de la famille royale soutien un archer. J'aimerai que vous me représentez. Dit Thor fièrement .

\- Oh.. D'accord. Oui, pas de problème. Répondit humblement Barton.

\- Par contre, il faudra que vous vous agenouilliez devant moi avant de commencer. Continua d'expliquer le dieu.

\- Rien que ça! Dit Clint en roulant des yeux.

Tony pouffa de rire. Clint marmonna un "Wok. OK, boucle d'or. Je te préviens ça reste ici." Puis se tourna vers Tony. "Tony si t'en parles, je te tue."

Tony pleurait de rire, ses mains sur le ventre. "Ça sortiras pas d'ici." Réussi à dire Tony entre deux fous rire.

Thor serra la main de Hawkeye et sortit de la pièce .

\- Bon, c'est bon Stark. Grogna Clint en rejoignant la table et en buvant une tisane.

Tony réussit à reprendre son calme, puis rejoignit l'archer. Il avait encore quelques fois des spasmes en pensant à Clint s'agenouillant devant Thor.

Après une douche plutôt rustique, les concurrents se réunirent. Tony était à côté de Thor. Il était invité d'honneur. La famille royale se leva et appela les archers qui les représentaient. Quand Thor appela Hawkeye, des chuchotement se firent entendre. Le fils d'Odin demandait à un Midgardien de le représenter, c'était plutôt mal vu. Clint arriva et s'agenouilla devant Thor. Il le salut puis en se relevant lança un regard pour Tony. Un regard qui disait ."Wok."

Les archers repartirent se mettre en place, puis le concours débuta. Il n'était plus qu'une trentaine à concourir. Hawkeye était en binôme avec un archer aux long cheveux noir. Il était plutôt doué.' et d'après ce qu'avait compris Tony, il devait le battre lui pour pouvoir atteindre la phase suivante.

Les clairons sonnaient, puis la voix du capitaine retentit. Il criait. 79m. Puis armez. Et enfin tirez. Puis les mètres devenaient plus espacés. Clint rata une cible. Enfin de peu mais la rata tout de même. Il n'était pas le seul, son concurrent rata la suivante.. Il fallait que son concurrent rate encore une fois la cible pour que Clint soit sauvé et qu'il réussisse à battre les autres. Tony voyait le visage de Clint concentré et déçu de lui-même. Il regarda un instant Tony, avec ses yeux affûtés, Clint vu le sourire confiant de Tony. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra d'avantage. Dans le mille pour Clint mais l'autre rata la cible. Clint était qualifié pour l'instant, il restait encore trois flèches à tirer, il fallait qu'il réussisse à tirer dans le mille. Mais les mètres devenait plus large. Il était à 210m à présent. C'était de plus en plus difficile de faire un trophée. Clint rata la 215m. Si l'autre marquait les deux autres points, c'était fini pour Clint. Par chance son concurrent rata le 220m. Mais Clint réussit. Il ne restait plus que 225m. Et Clint serait qualifié pour la phase finale. La flèche alla se planter au centre du blason.

Son concurrent s'inclina devant lui. Hawkeye fit de même. Puis le clairon sonna. Pour ranger leurs armes. Puis un deuxième coup de clairon qui signifiait allez chercher vos flèches en somme. Les archers avancèrent vers leur blason, eux n'avait pas besoin de fouiller dans l'herbe se dit Tony. Toutes les flèches atteignaient leur cible. Chacun des archers prirent leurs flèches puis ils retournèrent à leurs place. Un servant arriva à la hauteur de Odin et lui transmit une liste. Les quinze noms des archers fut annoncé. La famille royale se leva et et partit. Thor attira Tony avec eux à la table d'honneur. Les archers sélectionnés saluerent un à un la table d'honneur. Tony sourit à l'arrivée de Clint et lui fit même un clin d'oeil, pour le taquiner de s'agenouiller encore une fois.

Une fois tout les archers passés, Hawkeye rejoignit Tony à la table royale. Thor le salua, fiers d'avoir choisi Clint pour le représenter.

\- Enfoiré. Chuchota Clint à l'encontre de Tony.

Tony sourit seulement, puis dit.. "t'étais trop mignon à genoux."

\- Wok. Grogna à nouveau Barton.

\- Alors tu penses que tu peux tous les battre? Demanda Tony en scrutant les visages des concurrents.

\- Hum... Les archers ne sont pas défaitiste en général mais là à vrai dire, il y a de la concurrence et puis leurs arcs sont super équipé. Ils sont forgés dans un métal qu'on ne connaît pas sur terre. Ajouta Hawkeye.

\- Tu veux dire que ton arc est pourri? Dit Stark blasé.

\- Non, tu es le meilleur facteur d'arc. S'enquerra de dire clint. "Sur midgard." Ajouta t-il.

\- Hum. Dit seulement Tony. Ils déjeunerent, puis Clint emmena Tony sur la colline. Il s'assit et tapa de la main sur le sol pour que Tony s'assit. "Il faut que je me ressource."

\- Hum... et t'avais besoin de moi. Dit Tony en croisant les bras et en le regardant de haut, puis s'asseya tout de même à ses côtés.

\- Oh.. tu peux partir si tu veux. Dit Clint.

Tony ne répondit pas et resta à côté de l'archer à admirer la vue. Au bout d'une petite demi heure. Clint se leva. "Bon, je dois y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure d'entrer en scène."

Tony se leva à son tour, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'archer. "Allez, tu représentes midgard et Thor." Dit-il en riant.

\- Merci de me le rappeler. Dit clint en partant vers la porte. Tony le suivit puis prit la direction des tribunes. Thor lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans la tribune royale.

Les archers étaient tous alignés devant eux. Tony ferma les yeux et ressentit la magie de Clint l'envahir aussitôt. Thor posa une main sur son ami. "Ça va ami Stark. "

\- Oui... Souffla t-il en ouvrant les yeux. "Je... Je sens sa magie..."

\- Hum... vous êtes liés.

\- Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça Thor. .. et puis je croyais que t'y connaissais rien à la magie des archers.

\- Je sais seulement que vous sentez la magie de oeil de faucon. Vous ne sentez pas la magie des autres archers n'est ce pas? Demanda Thor en se penchant vers Tony.

\- Euh... j'en sais rien... non je crois pas... c'est Clint... quand je sens la magie je... sent que c'est sa magie à lui ... Bafouilla Stark.

\- Hum... taisons-nous a présent, les jeux vont commencer.

Le clairon sonna, le capitaine donna ses ordres. Les archers avancérent d'un pas, se mirent en position et attendirent l'ordre de tirer. Les flèches filèrent sur les blasons. Quelques unes raterent la cible. Ils se retirent, puis une deuxième troupe de flèche vinrent se planter dans les blasons. Clint rata la cible. Il se retira. Une troisième flèche arriva. Puis une quatrième et la dernière. Les points sont alors comptabilisés.

Clint ne sera pas le premier c'etait sûr. Thor se leva et Tony le suivit. Ils rejoignirent Clint et les autres archers. Tout le monde se précipiterent dans la grande salle. Les archers conccurents s'avancèrent devant la table royale et s'inclinèrent. Tous en même temps. Il se relèvirent. Le capitaine sonna le clairon. Ils firent un pas en arrière. Ils annoncèrent le classement du moins bien placé au mieux placé. Puis chaque archers fit un pas en avant et vint se placer face à la table royal à la droite par rapport à Odin lui même.

Il salut le dieu et s'agenouilla, suelques archers avait déjà été appelé puis le nom de oeil de faucon résonna. Il était 9 ème. Une très bonne place d'après Thor. Qui était très fiers de lui. Clint fit un pas en avant, salua Odin et s'agenouilla à la gauche du dizieme archers.

Ils annoncèrent le vainqueur. Puis les archers sont libérés de leurs obligations. Clint rejoingnit Thor et Tony au bar.

\- J'espère que tu bois pas. Dit Clint à l'oreille de Tony.

\- Non. C'est du jus de fruit.

\- Ouais, je préfère ça. Souffla Clint.

\- Bon, je dois vous laisser mes amis. Déclara Thor.

\- OK.

\- Vous êtes conviés à notre table ce soir. Reprit celui ci.

\- Ah.. Dit Tony en levant les yeux.

\- Oh.. Ce soir nous fêtons la fin du ressemblement. Insista Thor.

\- On ne peut pas rester. Je sais pas, tu m'as toujours pas répondu Tony. Demanda Clint.

\- J'ai dis à Steve que je l'appelerai vendredi ou samedi. On peut rester un jour de plus. Répondit le génie.

\- C'est régler alors. Dit Clint tout souriant.

\- Je viendrais vous cherchez. Dit alors Thor avant de se retirer.

\- D'accord. ...

Thor partit et Tony s'accouda à nouveau au bar buvant son jus de fruit.

\- C'est à quoi? Demanda Clint.

\- J'en sais rien... aux fruits.

\- Tu me laisse goûter?

\- Vas-y je t'en prie. On va faire quoi du coup nous? Jusqu'à ce soir? Demanda le génie.

\- On peut aller se balader. Tu sais monter à cheval? Demanda l'archer.

Tony fit une moue de surprise et une grimace.

\- Vu le regard que tu me jettes. Ça veut dire non. Hum. Au pire, on montera à deux. Dit seulement larcher.

\- Tu sais tout faire en fait toi. Déclara le génie.

\- J'ai appris ici. Répondit Clint.

\- Ah.

\- Tu viens? Demanda Clint.

\- Où?

\- Aux écuries! Lança Barton.

Tony acquiesça seulement et suivit l'archer qui connaissait vraiment parfaitement bien le château et le royaume d'Asgard. Tony en était stupéfait.

Aux écuries, Clint s'entretenu avec le propriétaire, puis celui ci sortit un cheval robuste qui puisse supporter les poids de deux hommes.

Clint monta puis donna la main à Tony et lui ordonna de mettre son pied gauche dans l'étrier.

\- Accroche toi à moi. Bon, on va pas galoper. Surtout que j'ai pas d'étrier moi. Je vais morfler sinon. Allez..

Le cheval avança. Tony n'était pas trop à l'aise.

\- Ça va? T'as l'air crispé. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Je suis pas cheval.

\- Je vois ça. Enfin, je sens parce que si tu me sers encore plus, tu vas me péter les côtes. Dit Clint avec une grimace.

\- Ah pardon... dit Stark en deserrant sa prise.

\- Tu veux te mettre devant tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise. Demanda Clint.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça changera quelque chose.

\- Allez. Dit clint en passant la jambe droite pardessus la tête du cheval et sauta du cheval. "Avance..." Tony enleva ses pieds de l'étrier... "laisse tes pieds. "

\- Et toi tu montes comment? Demanda Stark en essayant de tourner la tête sans tomber du cheval.

\- Comme ça.! Dit clint en s'éloignant et en sautant sur l'arrière du cheval. Il attrapa directement les rennes et calma aussitôt le cheval en caressa le cou de celui ci. "Te te te chut... ça va aller." Dit Clint en caressant l'animal. Il était serré contre Tony pour pouvoir atteindre le cou de l'animal. Ses bras entouraient les hanches de l'ingénieur qui tenaient les rennes fermement. Puis clint donna un petit coup de talon sur le cheval et l'animal se mit à avancer tout doucement.

\- Ça va mieux comme ça. Demanda Clint.

\- Ouais... et puis au moins je tomberais pas. Dit Stark en voyant les bras de l'archer autour de lui.

\- Tony stark qui fait des pirouettes dans le ciel avec Iron Man mais qui a peur des chevaux. Ironisa Barton.

\- J'ai pas peur des chevaux. Je suis juste, pas à l'aise c'est tout. Se défend stark.

\- Allez détend-toi. Dit Clint en faisant trotter l'animal.

Ils avancerent par le chemin puis entrèrent dans un petit bois. Ça faisait une petite heure qui de baladaient puis soudain Clint vit quelques chose.

\- Attends. Il stoppa net l'animal. "Tiens les rennes, Tony." Dit Clint en attrapant son arc et en encochant une flèches. Il prit l'arc comme un droitier. Puis chuchota. "Putain fait chier, je suis pas droitier." Puis lâcha la flèche. La flèche fila et rata la cible. "Merde." Grogna l'archer. Il remit l'arc en position, reprit les rennes et fit galoper l'animal puis stoppa net l'animal. La chose que traquait Clint était face à eux. Clint ressortit son arc. Le prit dans la main droite qu'il passa autour de tony. "Bouge pas Tony." Clint entourzit l'ingénieur. Il tira une flèche qui frôla et Tony et le cheval. Et qui vint se planter dans la chose. Clint entoura Tony, prit les rennes dans la main gauche qui tendait le câble auparavant et galopa vers la chose qu'il ramassa par l'empennage de la flèche.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda Stark curieux.

\- Un animal nuisible d'ici. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Oh, tu joues les justiciers ici aussi. Dit Stark en riant.

\- C'est plus le côté chasseur qui ressort que le justicier.

\- Hum..

\- Bon, allez tiens ça. Ordonna l'archer.

\- Quoi?!

\- Tiens le. Insista Clint.

\- C'est répugnant. Dit Stark.

\- Tiens le par l'empennage ! ! Grogna Clint.

Tony prit la bestiole par le bout de la flèche, puis ils firent demi tour. Les bras toujours autour de Tony. Clint faisait avancer l'animal comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Tony aperçut au loin l'écurie. Il était heureux d'y arriver. Clint confia la bête au propriétaire qui l'en remercia. Clint aida le milliardaire à descendre, puis ils repartirent vers le château. Ils rejoignent Thor au buffet.

\- Alors qu'avez-vous fait? Demanda Thor.

\- Du cheval. Dit Tony. ..

\- Oh.. Dit Thor en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Et Clint a tué un truc très moche. Répugnant en fait. Dit Stark avec une tête de dégoût.

\- Un collapstir. Précisa Barton.

\- Oh merci Hawkeye. Répondit le dieu.

\- De rien.

\- Bon, allons rejoindre les autres. Dit aussitôt Thor.

Tout les archers étaient réunis, tous un verre à la main.

\- Je te préviens Tony. Un verre. Allez deux. Pas plus. Gronda l'archer

\- Oui, papa. Dit Tony en riant.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel et un serveur leur donna à chacun un verre. Des musiciens entrèrent et jouèrent un morceau de musique.

Tony s'approcha de Clint. Et lui dit. "Je préfère t'écouter au piano. Et oubli pas tu m'as promis que tu jouerais pour moi en revenant d'Asgard."

\- J'ai pas oublié Stark. Écoute au lieu de parler.

Clint parla un moment avec d'autres archer pendant que Tony goûtait à tout les cocktails. Juste une gorgée par verre. Sinon Barton allait gueuler.

Clint rejoignit Tony au bar. Ouf c'était un verre sans alcool qu'il avait devant lui. "Bon je vais y aller moi. J'ai même pas encore été dans ma piaule. Je sais même pas où elle est."

\- C'est vrai. Si tu trouves pas, tu sais où est la mienne. Ah.. si tu veux j'ai des sachet de café solubles. Si tu veux boire un café avant d'aller te coucher. Ajouta Stark.

\- Je verrai. Bon allez à demain Tony.

\- À demain. Clint partit, Tony commanda un cocktail avec alcool. Qu'il prit avec du campral pour éviter d'avoir trop envie de boire. Il but le cocktail puis rejoignit lui aussi sa chambre. Il se déshabilla immédiatement et rentra dans les draps. Il Fermat les yeux, il allait s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

Il se redressa puis il entendit, un faible "Tony c'est moi c'est Clint."

\- Ah entre. Alors, je te manque déjà. Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

\- Le café. Dit Barton. "Le café me manque."

Tony sourit puis se leva. "Bon, je vais devoir aller te chercher une tasse."

\- Au pire, on boit à chacun notre tour.

\- Ouais. Dit-il en faisant couler de l'eau chaude. Il sortit la tasse de la veille. La lava et la remplit d'eau bouillante. Avant de verser la poudre de café.

Tony ferma les yeux et sentit l'odeur de café, il but une gorgée puis passa la tasse à Clint qui but une gorgée et sourit.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit quand on boit dans le verre d'un autre.

\- Tu écoutes ces bonniment de vieilles dames Tony, tu m'étonnes.

\- J'écoute ce que je veux entendre. Dit-il en choppant la tasse de Legolas et en buvant une autre gorgée. Clint posa ses mains sur celles de Tony pour attirer la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Alors comment est ta chambre? Demanda Stark.

\- Comme la tienne. Répondit seulement Barton.

\- Ah... Dit Tony en se glissant à nouveau dans les draps. "Fais pas chaud." Dit-il seulement.

\- Hum... Répondit Clint.

\- Tu peux dormir ici. T'as l'habitude maintenant.

Clint rit et s'installa à côté de Tony au dessus des draps tout habillé. Après une dernière gorgée, Tony posa la tasse à terre et s'enfouis plus profondément dans les draps. Clint s'allongea également, les bras croisés derrière la tête, puis il ferma les yeux. Tony le regarda, il semblait sourire et ferma lui aussi les yeux puis il s'endormit.

Tony sentait sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou. Il se sentait oppressé, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le bras de Clint sur son torse. Enfin au dessus des drap mais sur lui tout de même. C'était sûrement un geste non prémédité. Tony enleva doucement le bras de l'archer, même si il aurait voulu le contraire. Il fit pivoter Clint sur le dos, puis s'allongea à nouveau. Clint marmonna quelques chose, puis se tourna sur le côté à nouveau. Tony se tourna aussi face à lui et sourit. À clint. Il était si beau quand il dormait. On dirait un petit enfant. Tony sortit sa main des draps et caressa les cheveux de Clint. La bouche bée, sur le qui vive, prêt a enlever sa main. "Tony." Marmonna Clint. "Et merde, pisté." Se dit-il.

Il enleva sa main, mais l'archer ne bougea pas. Il regarda l'heure 11h, il ne fallait pas trop traîner. Il se leva et fit couler de l'eau. Il s'aperçut qu'un plateau repas avait été déposé avec doubles rations. Pour Clint se dit-il. Il mit de l'eau chaude dans la tasse et versa le dernier sachet de café en poudre, puis posa la tasse sur le plateau. Il rejoignit Clint sur le lit.

\- Clint. Chuchota le génie. Clint réveille-toi, il est tard.

\- Hum. Marmonna l'archer.

\- Tiens, il me restait un café...

\- Hum du café. Chuchota Clint en ouvrant les yeux. "Il est quel l'heure?"

\- Il est 11h déjà. On va devoir rentrer. Steve va se demander quoi sinon.

\- Hum. Répondit l'archer en se redressant, puis attrapa la tasse que Tony lui tendait.

Il but une longue gorgée, puis tendit la tasse à Tony.

Tony finit la tasse et fila dans la salle d'eau. Il se rafraîchi puis Clint le rejoignit. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage également.

\- Ça va te manquer. Dit Tony en regardant les poils de sa barbe qui avaient poussé.

\- Hum... Au lieu de prendre des sachets de café, tu ferais mieux de prendre un rasoir la prochaine fois.

\- Tu peux parler, t'as de la barbe toi aussi.

\- Elle se voit moins. Déclara Clint.

\- Ça te va bien.

\- Merci. Bon, allez, on est repartit. Dit clint en s'étirant.

\- Ouais. dit Tony en sortant de la pièce. Il fourra ses affaires dans son sac puis suivit Clint jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier. Il récupéra son sac, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le Bifröst.

Le tourbillon que faisait le Bifröst retourna encore une fois l'estomac de Tony. Il se retint de vomir. À leur arrivé, Tony se tourna vers Clint. "Je suis encore entier?"

\- Oui, tu es encore entier. Souffla Clint en levant les yeux au ciel... " Merci Heimdall se fut un plaisir de participer à cette assemblée. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de remercier Odin pourrais tu le faire pour nous?"

\- Ce sera fait, oeil de faucon. Au revoir amis terrien.

\- Salut Heimdall.

\- Salut et merci.

Tony entra dans le manoir et sauta directement sur son téléphone et appela Steve.

\- Allô.

\- Tony.. ça va alors ça s'est bien passé?

\- Ouais nickel. Tu viens à la maison? Parce que là je suis pas en état de conduire. Le transports asgardien me retourne l'estomac.

\- Je.. j'ai quelqu'un à la maison..

\- Ah... Ben.. tu peux venir avec y'a pas de soucis... attend c'est Bucky?

\- Non, c'est pas Bucky. C'est une collègue. Dit seulement Captain America.

\- Ah OK. Ben c'est cool. Vous restez manger à la maison? Demanda le génie.

\- On va pas monopoliser ta soirée.

\- Pff. Tu me fais rire. Steve viens manger avec nous... de toute façon Clint va nous rejoindre avec ses gosses donc c'est pas toi et ta collègue qui allaient prendre le plus de place. Dit alors Tony.

\- OK... ben, on arrive alors.

\- Cool. Dit seulement Stark.

Tony raccrocha et alla se prendre une bonne douche. Clint était lui aussi sous la douche, dans la deuxième salle de bain. En sortant de la salle de bain. Il fut agréablement surprit de voir qu'un café l'attendait dans la cuisine.

\- Ta deuxième drogue. Vu que l'alcool n'est plus à cette place.

\- Hum... quel est ma troisième alors?

Clint rit et dit "Hum... à mon avis c'est soit Cap. Soit Iron Man. Jarvis pourrait être la troisième. Le boulot. Le bricolage, je dirais."

\- Peut-être bien.. ouais sauf que Jarvis, il est en première place avec mes enfants.

Clint rit et dit. "Moi ,mes gosses. Mes arcs et peut-être bien Asgard ou les cornichon. J'hésite. "

\- Les cornichons, j'avais oublié. Et la compagnie? Ajouta Tony.

\- En deuxième avec les arcs. C'est pas vraiment une drogue.

\- Ouais... bon, je vais aller finir l'arc de Nathaniel. Dit Tony .

\- OK. Je vais faire un peu de sport moi.

\- T'en as pas assez fait? Demanda Tony en pensant à ce concours sur Asgard.

\- De la musculation. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Ah...

Tony descendit à l'atelier et tressa la corde qu'il fixa aux poupes. Il silicona le tout et appela Clint pour les réglages finals.

Clint descendit en survêtement avec une serviette autour du cou en transpirant.

\- Tu m'as appelé? Demanda Clint en s'essuyant le cou.

\- Hum j'ai fini l'arc. Mais je suis pas sûr de savoir la régler.

\- Montre! Clint prit l'arc et la manipula puis dit. "Oh, tu sais ça devrait aller. Je vais régler le band si tu veux. Il sera parfait pour lui. Tu devrais te forger un arc Tony. T'en as pas marre de galèrer avec celui de Cooper ou les miens."

\- Je sais pas.

\- Forge-toi un arc. Lança Clint.

\- Hum. Plus tard peut-être .. bon Steve va bientôt arriver... avec son collègue.

\- Son collègue? Je le connais? Demanda Clint.

\- Je sais pas. Ils vont manger avec nous ce soir.

\- Ah cool. Bon, je vais me reprendre une douche et je vais aller chercher les petits. Dit Clint en remontant.

\- OK. Je vais bricoler un peu. Tony voulait bien se forger un arc mais ne savait pas par où commencer autant pour Clint, il savait ce qu'il lui plaisait. Pour Nathaniel, il avait réduit l'arc de Clint mais pour lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se dit qu'il allait commencer par tresser la corde. 10 brins. Pour être de 20 livres environs comme lui avait conseiller Clint. Il tressa la corde puis remonta. Clint et les enfants arrivèrent, il embrassa chacun d'eux, puis il alluma la télé et mit la chaîne de vidéo surveillance de la grille. Steve arriva peu de temps après. Il courut vers l'entrée, tout impatient de serrer ses enfants dans ses bras.

\- Mon chéri. Cria Tony en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Papounet. Dit le petit en serrant le cou de son père.

\- Mon petit coeur, comment ça s'est passé? Demanda le papa impatient.

\- On a été voir zosepha. Dit alors le petit.

\- Oh, je suis content que papa y ai pensé. J'avais oublié. Allez Nathaniel est là.

\- Nathaniel. Cria le petit en fonçant vers sa chambre.

\- Salut. Elle dort. Dit seulement Steve.

\- Tu vas la mettre dans son lit?

\- Ouais... Dit steve en allant dans la chambre de Maguy.

\- Bonsoir, Tony. Se présenta l'ingénieur à la jeune femme.

\- Claudia. Enchanté. Steve m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- En bien, j'espère. Demanda t-il en riant.

\- Oh que oui.

\- Allez-y entrez, Clint? Appela Tony.

\- Ouaip. Oh, Bonjour. Clint Barton. Dit-il tout souriant.

\- Claudia Spetnaz. Se presenta t-elle

\- Entrez, on va se faire un café. Dit Tony en lui montrant le salon.

\- Nathaniel et Lila voulaient aller se baigner. Annonça Hawkeye.

\- On va boire le café dans le jardin. Reprit Stark.

\- Je vais faire le café. Lança Clint.

\- OK, on va se poser dehors. De toute façon connaissant Edwin, il enfile déjà son maillot de bain.

\- C'est sûr. Dit Clint en allant vers la cuisine.

\- Installez-vous. Alors comme ça vous travaillez avec Steve.

\- Oui... Dit-elle seulement.

\- Depuis longtemps? Demanda t-il un peu curieux.

\- Oh non, c'est tout récent.

\- Ah... je vais voir ce qu'il fait. J'arrive.

Tony entra dans la cuisine et découvrit Steve et Clint en pleine discussion.

\- Tu m'avais pas dis que Clint habitait ici?

\- Euh.. ben si, il me semble non? Bafouilla Stark.

\- Non.

\- Ah, je pensais. Tu viens? On est dehors. Dit Stark en filant.

\- Ouais... Steve sortit.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table.

\- Tony, je peux te voir deux minutes. ... demanda soudain Steve.

\- Euh bah oui...

\- Pas dans la cuisine.

\- Pas devant Clint quoi. Répliqua Stark presque furieux.

\- Tony. Râla Steve.

\- J'arrive.

Tony suivit Steve qui se dirigea sur le côté de la maison.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tony énervé en croisant ses bras.

\- Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Steve les yeux ouverts.

\- Non. Répondit Stark en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi il vit là?

\- Mais pourquoi pas. Steve putain c'est Hawkeye! Quoi? Tu crois que j'ai couché avec lui aussi? Dit-il en levant le ton.

\- Tu es bizarre depuis un moment. Répondit seulement Steve.

\- Steve putain. Il y a rien entre lui et moi. Il vient avec ses gosses le Week end.

\- Non, il vit chez toi. Il me l'a dit. Alors déjà pourquoi tu veux me le cacher? C'est que t'as quelque chose à te repprocher. Demanda Steve en croisant ses bras et en fronçant des yeux.

\- Pour ça. Tu vois ta réaction? C'est pour ça que je voulais pas te le dire.. Cracha Stark.

\- Tu pars sur Asgard avec lui. S'enquerra de dire Captain.

\- Je suis resté que deux jours là bas. Et j'y suis allé parce que je suis son facteur d'arc putain Cap. Et même si il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi. On est plus ensemble. Lâcha Stark furieux en fixant Steve dans les yeux.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me le dise. Répondit celui ci.

\- OK, sauf que y'a rien à dire vu qu'on est pas ensemble. Tu crois que je te mentirais.

\- Il est blond. Lâcha Steve en ouvrant ses yeux en grand.

\- Pfff. Souffla Stark. "Oui, il est blond, oui, il est pas mal foutu. Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dis, mais je t'ai aussi dis qu'il ne se passerait rien. "

\- Ouais, il y a cinq ans, mais maintenant. Demanda Cap confus.

\- Il se passe rien Cap. Steve retourna vers la terrasse. En laissant Tony, planté au milieu du jardin.

\- OK... de rien... Tony c'est gentil d'avoir répondu à mes questions...

\- Allez Tony viens! Râla Steve qui l'entendait se parler à lui même.

Tony revint et s'installa autour de la table. Clint était arrivé et avait servit tout le monde.

\- Bon, ce soir on va appeler le traiteur.

\- Hum acquiesça Clint.

\- Vous avez une envie spéciale? Demanda Tony.

\- Non. dit Clint.

\- Toi, tant que t'as tes cornichons. Ça te va.

\- C'est pas faux. Répondit l'archer.

\- Steve? Demanda Tony d'un signe de tête.

\- Je sais pas pizza? Proposa Steve.

\- Hugh.. Hugh.. fit semblant de pleurer Clint.

\- Et ouais pas de cornichons... Dit Stark en tapant sur son dos.

\- Je suis triste.

\- Yen a plein le frigo. Reprit Tony.

\- Mouais.

\- Bon. Tu prends quoi? Demanda le génie.

\- Canibale. Répondit Clint. Sans cornichon pour le coup.

\- Claudia? Demanda Tony.

\- Euh... avec du fromage. Dit elle.

\- Steve. Oranaise? Proposa Stark.

\- Ouais. Confirma celui ci.

\- Une... Canibale aussi. Pour Cooper? Demanda Tony.

\- Euh... savoyarde. Répondit Clint.

\- Lila.

\- Bolognaise. Répondit Clint presque sur que ça irait.

\- Jarvis? Ordonna Tony.

\- Je vous écoute sir.

\- Deux Canibale. Une Oranaise. une bolgnaise, une fromage, Une margarita. Et une savoyarde.

\- Bien sir. Vous serez livrez dans 36 minutes.

\- Merci jarv. Bon allez, Edwin tu sors de l'eau? Demanda Tony.

\- Ouais, allez sortez de là. Reprit Clint.

\- Tu t'occupe du petit Steve? Je vais chercher les pyjamas.

\- OK.

Tony alla chercher la petite et la mit en pyjama puis ils rejoignirent les autres et tendit le pyjama de Edwin à Steve, puis un autre à Clint pour Nathaniel.

\- Merci Tony.

\- Tony débarrassa la table puis prépara la table de la salle à manger. Tout au moins des verres et des serviettes, puis revint parmi eux.

\- Alors Asgard c'était comment? demanda soudain Steve.

\- Magnifique, comme toujours. Déclara Clint souriant.

\- Tu y vas souvent? Reprit Cap.

\- J'essaye d'y aller quand je peux.

\- Maintenant que tu ne travailles plus au shield, tu auras un peu plus de temps. Lâcha Cap.

\- Ah c'est vous Hawkeye? Dit soudain la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Dit Clint surpris.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Reprit la femme.

\- Ah oui et qu'est ce qui se dit sur moi? Demanda Clint en souriant.

\- Oh que vous êtes un excellent tireur. Si ce n'est pas le meilleur. Un pilote très expérimenté et un excellent tacticien. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Oh, ça fait du bien d'entendre ça. Dit Clint en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

\- Clint, au fait je ... Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir mis sur la touche sur la mission Raccan. Lâcha Steve gêné.

\- C'est du passé. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi. Souligna Clint.

\- C'est surtout ma façon de parler. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. S'excusa Steve.

\- C'est rien Cap. Dit Clint en souriant. "Bon Lila! Cooper vous allez vous changez vous allez pas rester en peignoir.

Lila et Cooper obéirent et s'en vont se mettre en pyjama, puis ils revinrent parmis eux. Lila vint s'asseoir sur son père.

\- Ma grande fille. Dit Clint en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Sir. Le livreur est arrivé.

\- OK. Bon vous allez dans la salle à manger, je vais chercher les pizza. Dit Stark en se levant.

À table Tony sourit, il ne manquait plus que Bruce soit là pour que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait soit là. Tony donna une part de pizza à maguy, coupée en petit morceaux. Steve rala mais le laissa tout de même faire.

Après avoir nettoyer les mains des enfants. Tony mis sa petit merveille au lit. Clint s'occupa de lire l'histoire à Nathaniel et Edwin. Tony et Steve débarrasserent la table.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux mais quand on vous voit toi et Clint.. Souffla Steve.

\- Stop Steve. coupa Tony. "On est pas ensemble, arrête."

\- Vous avez tellement l'air de.. Tenta de dire Steve.

\- Et ben tu te trompes. On est juste ami. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ouais ça n'empêche que..

\- Steve, s'il te plaît. Et Claudia. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Mais c'est qu'une collègue. Se défendit Steve.

\- Et ben moi c'est qu'un ami. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Tu n'es pas indifférent Tony. Je te connais. Je le vois. Soupira Captain America.

\- Pff, dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Je peux mettre ça où? Demanda Claudia en ramenant les serviettes qu'il restait.

\- Euh... là. Dit Stark gêné qu'elle ait pu entendre la conversation.

\- Bon, on va y aller? Dit soudainement Steve.

\- Oui. Répondit seulement la femme.

\- Je vais dire au revoir à Edwin et Maguy. Dit Steve.

\- Hum.

Steve partit voir les petits, Tony ne dit rien il prit une éponge et nettoya la table de la salle à manger. Steve et Clint revinrent.

\- Bon ben, au revoir et enchanté. dit clint en embrassant la jeune femme. "Cap à plus tard."

\- Ouais à plus Clint. Salut Tony. Dit Cap.

\- Salut Steve. Au revoir Claudia. Dit seulement Stark.

Tony s'enfuit dans la cuisine, Clint les accompagne à la porte du garage.

Clint remonta et vint voir Tony. "Tu nous fais un café?" Demanda t-il au génie.

\- Ouais. Dans le canapé? Demanda Stark en retour.

\- Bien sure dans le canapé, on ne va pas déroger à la règle.

Tony fit les cafés et rejoignit Clint sur le canapé. Clint souriait mais semblait être préoccupé.

\- Alors, Cap n'est pas content. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Cap n'a rien à dire. Grogna Tony.

\- Hum...

\- Quoi? C'est pas vrai? Attend ça va, je suis chez moi quand même. Il est jaloux... qu'il va voir son Bucky. Grogna Stark.

\- Dis pas ça. Souffla Clint.

\- Quoi? Ah non, il est redevenu hêtero. .. comment elle s'appelle déjà? Dit Stark énervé.

\- Claudia et ils ne sont pas ensemble. Souffla Barton.

\- Ouais et de toute façon moi, contrairement à lui je m'en fout. Attend je fais ce que je veux quand même... Il est persuadé qu'on est ensemble. Reprit Tony.

\- Hum. .. vu que je squatte chez toi. Dit Hawkeye en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu squatte pas.. squatter ça veut dire non invité. Et tu es chez toi... et puis même. On est plus ensemble. Même si je voudrais me recaser. C'est pas son problème, c'est plus son problème. Termina par dire l'ingénieur.

\- Je voudrais pas créer des problèmes entre vous. Souffla Barton.

\- C'est lui qui les créer les problèmes. C'est lui qui m'a trompé. Cracha Stark.

\- Hum c'est pas faux. Fini par dire l'archer.

\- C'est quoi que t'as pas compris? Demanda Stark en riant.

\- De quoi? Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Rien, je me suis regarder une série tout à l'heure. Y'avait un jeu de mot avec ça. . Bon allez, je vais dormir. Le Bifröst m'a retourné le cerveau. Déclara Tony en se levant.

\- OK bonne nuit Tony. .

\- Bonne nuit Clint et si t'as froid tu sais où je me rejoindre ... Dit Stark en pouffant de rire.

\- Ouais bonne nuit.

Enfoncé dans ses draps, Tony espérait que Barton le rejoigne. Il avait tant aimé le prendre dans ses bras durant deux nuits. Non ,non, il fallait qu'il enlève Barton de sa tête. Barton était juste un ami qui avait le pouvoirs d'ensorceler les autres.. mais pourquoi Cap n'était pas ensorcelé par exemple? Pourquoi il n'y avait que lui qu'il l'était? Tony pensait devenir fou. Il prit un somnifère. Au moins, si Barton le rejoint, il ne le touchera pas. Le médoc avalé Tony se laissa emporté par le sommeil.

Il fut réveiller par une caresse. Douce, les doigts fins, il sourit. "Tu m'apportes encore le petit déjeuner au lit Clint?" Dit Stark toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Stark.

\- Natasha ! ! Dit surpris Stark en ouvrant les yeux. "Mais ..mais ... qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

\- Alors comme ça, Clint t'apporte ton petit déjeuner au lit?

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois.! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la? Reprit Tony.

\- Tu manquais à Bruce.

Tony ferma les yeux et souffla.

\- Je pensais que tu serais heureux... hum t'aurais préféré que se soit Clint à ma place. Dit Natasha en riant.

\- Ta gueule l'arachnide. Grogna Stark.

Romanoff rit puis se leva. "On t'attend dans la cuisine Stark."

\- Hum.. Grogna Stark qui n'avait pas envie de se lever. Surtout pour affronter la veuve noire. Il dit quelques jurons puis fini par se lever. Une douche rapide et rejoignit les autres.

\- Mon bro! Cria Bruce en voyant l'ingénieur.

\- Bro.. t'aurais dû m'appeler. Dit Tony en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oh, on te dérange. Répondit Bruce gêné.

\- Non pas du tout... ça m'aurait évité quelques désagrément. Dit-il en fixant la femme fatale. Natasha sourit seulement à la remarque de Stark.

\- C'est bien calme. Vous avez tuer les gosses? Il est où Clint? Demanda Stark aux autres.

\- Oh, il te manque déjà? Pouffa la veuve noire.

\- Wok l'arachnide.

\- Ils sont partis au zoo. Il est 11h. Il a tenté de te réveiller mais il n'a pas réussit. Ils arrivent.

\- Il est parti avec tout les gosses? Demanda le génie.

\- Cooper est dans ton atelier. Répondit Bruce souriant.

\- Ah... bon alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ici.

\- On a une annonce à vous faire. Dit Bruce le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, ça y est vous allez vous marier. Dit Stark souriant à son tour.

\- Tu voudrais bien être mon témoins? Demanda Bruce en guise de réponse.

\- Félicitation mon Bro.! Bien sûr que je veux bien être ton témoin.!

\- J'espère que Thor acceptera d'être le deuxième.

\- Pourquoi, il n'accepterai pas.

\- Parce qu'il est toujours en vadrouille. Répondit le médecin.

\- C'est pas faux et toi tes témoins? Demanda Stark à Natasha.

\- Ton petit ami. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- On est plus ensemble! Grogna Stark.

\- Et Cap. Ajouta t-elle.

Tony fit une drôle de tête puis compris. "Très drôle. On est pas ensemble Clint et moi."

\- Il t'apporte ton petit déj au lit. Dit-elle seulement.

\- Il l'a fait qu'une fois. Et... et .. j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit. Tu m'énerves. Dit Tony en se précipitant vers sa deuxième drogue.

\- T'as eu des soucis. Par rapport à l'alcool? Demanda inquiet Bruce.

\- Hum. .. mais ça va mieux. .. mal de ventre. J'ai degoupillé mes tripes et après ça a été... répondit le génie.

\- T'es sûr que ça va mieux. Redemanda Bruce.

\- Oui t'inquiètes pas. Bon... il reviennent quand?

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Confia Natasha.

\- On va peut-être faire manger.

Tony ouvrit tout les placard et sortit deux kilo de pâtes. De la viande haché deux oignon et de la sauce tomate deja toute faite. Il fit chauffer de l'eau. Puis coupa un oignon. Lorsque les gosses déboulerent suivit d'un Clint joyeux.

\- Natasha ! ! Ça me fait trop plaisir de te voir. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi Clint.

\- Bruce. Ça va?

\- Oui.

\- Clint? Tu veux bien être mon témoin. Demanda soudain Natasha.

\- De.. de.. non.. vous allez vous ..vous..

\- Arrête de begayer ! ! Gronda l'agent.

\- Oui oui. Bien sûre... Oh je suis trop content pour toi.. enfin .. Dit Clint heureux puis se tourna vers bruce "et toi fais gaffe à elle. "

Tony renifla, les oignons le faisait pleurer.

\- Oh... Tony Stark, sensible, j'y crois pas.. si j'avais sut un jour... Dit Clint mais fut interrompu par Stark.

\- Wok Barton, donne moi plutôt un mouchoir au lieu de dire des coneries. Coupa Stark.

Clint rit et reprit Natasha dans ses bras...

\- Et mon mouchoir. Râla Stark.

\- Tiens Bro. Tu sais bien que quand ils sont à deux, on existe plus. Dit Bruce qui mima l'air triste.

\- Tante Natasha. Cria Lila.

\- Hey vient là toi. Dit la veuve noire en serrant Lila dans ses bras. Nathy! Edwin! un bisou a marraine tout de suite. Les deux garçons vinrent faire un bisou à marraine puis à Bruce.

\- Tu t'en sort avec ton oignon Tony? Demanda Clint toujours aussi taquin.

\- Je suis pas un pro du couteau moi. Râla celui ci.

\- Donne. Dit Natasha qui coupa l'oignon en quelques secondes. Tony mit les pâtes dans l'eau. Puis Demanda de l'aide aux enfants pour mettre la table.

À table c'était toujours aussi animé entre un Bruce gâteau qui cédait à tout les caprices des enfants, une Natasha en pleine forme qui taclait Tony. Un Clint qui la suivait dans ses délires et un Tony au bord du suicide.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, les enfants voulaient aller dehors. Tony et Bruce n'etaient pas d'accord. Oui. La baignade après mangé, c'est mauvais et dangereux pour la santé.

\- Bruce, laisse les. T'es médecin au pire. Hey mon petit géant vert... Dit alors la veuve noire pour faire céder le montre vert.

\- Ok.

\- Moi, j'ai pas dis OK! Et puis se sont pas ses gosses à lui. Râla Stark. Les mains croisées sur son torse.

\- Non, mais se sont les miens. Dit Clint en choppant une pomme au passage et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Ouais bah, y en a un sur quatre qui est à moi. Reprit Stark.

\- Tony... laisse Edwin aller dans l'eau. On les surveillera. Demanda Clint.

\- Clint.. soupira le génie.

\- Te te te aller... s'il te plaît. Dit Barton en joignant ses mains et en faisant son regard de chiens de battu. Tony souffla. "Je vais dans l'eau avec eux."

\- OK, céda Tony. "Sale gosse va."

\- Allez les petits, on va s'occuper de vous. Cria Bruce en les amenant dans leur chambre.

Clint suivit Bruce dans leur chambre. Tony s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine en soufflant.

\- Un café? Demanda l'agent du shield.

\- Hum, je veux bien.

\- Tony... Dit calmement Natasha.

\- Ouais... Répondit seulement celui ci.

\- Tu deviens fou. Dit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- De? Dit-il étonné d'entendre ce genre de chose de la part de la veuve noire.

\- Clint. Dit-elle seulement.

\- Nath... tu me soûl. Souffla l'ingénieur.

\- Tony... Arrête de te cacher... ça se voit...

\- Pff. Fit tony avant de dire " Lâche moi L'Arachnide."

\- Franchement vous vous plaisez... Reprit-elle en serrant la main du milliardaire.

\- Je pense pas non. Répondit Tony en croisant ses mains derrière la tête et en regardant le ciel.

\- Tu te trompes Stark. Je le connais moi Clint. Tu te trompes. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Mouais... biensure, bon tu le fais ce café? Râla Stark.

\- Ouais ronchon. Dit-elle en allant faire ce café

Ils prient leurs cafés et sortirent dans le jardin. Tout les gosses arrivèrent en courant y comprit Maguy, Bruce et Clint qui étaient devenu gosses tout à coups.

Tony regarda Clint et Bruce sauter dans l'eau. Et tout les gosses après y compris le sien. Il choppa sa petite Maguy au passage et lui mit une bouée.

\- Vous êtes malades! ! Ma fille a faillit vous suivre. Cria Stark la petite dans les bras.

\- Oh... désolé. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Allez viens Maguy. Dit Bruce en tendant ses bras vers la petite. Tony s'approcha de Bruce et lui confia Maguy pendant que Clint le choppa et l'emmena dans l'eau. Tony dans l'eau, Clint nagea et alla se cacher derrière son plus jeune fils.

\- Je vais te tuer Barton! ! Cria Tony en sortant la tête de l'eau.

\- Oups. Dit Clint en riant toujours caché derrière Nathaniel.

\- T'as de la chance! Cache-toi derrière Nathy, t'as raison. Dit Tony le regard furieux, puis sortit de l'eau.

\- Tony... c'était une blague ...hey ... Tony. Tenta de dire Clint qui s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau.

\- Laisse, j'y vais. Dit Natasha qui courait derrière le milliardaire.

\- Tu vas me suivre jusque dans la salle de bain? Grogna le génie.

\- Tony, il voulait pas être méchant.

\- Il me soûl. Et toi aussi tu me soul. On est pas ensemble. Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble. Et puis lui aussi pourquoi il fait ça? Du coup, ben oui, toi tu trouves ça mignon. Il est con aussi. Cap c'est pareil et Clint ceci et Clint cela. ... c'est bon vous me gonflez avec Barton. Dit-il en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Tony... désolé... Je... je ne dirais plus rien je te promets... et tu dis quoi? Cap est jaloux? Tony ne répondit pas. Natasha entendu des bruits, un jean mouillé qui glissait sur ses jambes. Elle reprit... "n'en veux pas à clint. C'était pas pour t'emmerder. C'était pour déconner... tu le connais... Tony..."

Tony ouvrit la porte, habillé d'un peignoir.

\- Je lui en veux pas mais il faut qu'il comprenne que tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble... alors faut qu'il fasse attention et oui Cap est jaloux, enfin je crois... pff. Quel idée que j'ai eu de proposer à Clint d'habiter ici.

\- T'as bien fait... Je l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis un moment.

\- Hum... moi non plus .. bon... tu voudrais pas me refaire un café.

Natasha et Tony allèrent dans la cuisine pendant que les autres s'amusaient. Puis en fin d'après midi, Tony amena des serviettes pour tout le monde. Il prit sa fille dans les bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour l'essuyer correctement. Clint le suivit une serviette sur les épaules dégoulinant de partout.

\- Tony... Je suis desolé. Dit Clint vraiment confus. Tony ne se retourna pas et continua d'essuyer la petite. "Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça. "

\- C'est bon c'est oublié Clint. Va t essuyer tu vas chopper la crève.

Clint s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. "Tu m'en veux?"

Tony tourna la tête vers lui. "Tu sais bien que je te pardonne tout Barton, allez oust. Tu sali toute la maison en plus." Dit Tony avant de finir d'essuyer la petite.


	20. Chapter 19

_Hello hello tout le monde! Merci de me suivre. Alors ce chapitre, il s'y passe beaucoup de chose... Et j'espère que je vais pas en perdre une en route... Parce que j'ai faillis faire faire une crise cardiaque à ma petite Scorpionne. Quand elle la lut... Comme d'habitude, il y a peut-être quelques fautes ... Mais je progresse ;) .. Ah concernant Asgard, j'ai essayer de faire au mieux que je pouvais et je vous informe déjà qu'ils vont y retourner..._

 _Merô : merci. Prend ton temps... Bisous._

 _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline._

 _Dans le chapitre précédent._

 _Ils prient leurs cafés et sortirent dans le jardin. Tout les gosses arrivèrent en courant y comprit Maguy, Bruce et Clint qui étaient devenu gosses tout à coups._

 _Tony regarda Clint et Bruce sauter dans l'eau. Et tout les gosses après, y compris le sien. Il choppa sa petite Maguy. Au passage et lui mit une bouée._

 _\- Vous êtes malades! ! Ma fille a faillit vous suivre. Cria Stark la petite dans les bras._

 _\- Oh... Désolé. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux._

 _\- Allez viens Maguy. Dit Bruce en tendant ses bras vers la petite. Tony s'approcha de Bruce et lui confia Maguy pendant que Clint le choppa et l'emmena dans l'eau. Tony dans l'eau, Clint nagea et alla se cacher derrière son plus jeune fils._

 _\- Je vais te tuer Barton! ! Cria Tony en sortant la tête de l'eau._

 _\- Oups. Dit Clint en riant toujours caché derrière Nathaniel._

 _\- T'as de la chance! Cache toi derrière Nathy t'as raison. Dit Tony le regard furieux, puis sortit de l'eau._

 _\- Tony... c'était une blague ...hey. .. Tony. Tenta de dire Clint qui s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau._

 _\- Laisse, j'y vais. Dit Natasha qui courait derrière le milliardaire._

 _\- Tu vas me suivre jusque dans la salle de bain? Grogna le génie._

 _\- Tony, il voulait pas être méchant._

 _\- Il me soûl. Et toi aussi tu me soûl. On est pas ensemble. Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble? Et puis lui aussi pourquoi il fait ça? Du coup ben oui toi tu trouves ça mignon. Il est con aussi. Cap c'est pareil et Clint ceci et Clint cela. ... c'est bon vous me gonflez avec Barton. Dit il en claquant la porte de la salle de bain._

 _\- Tony... désolé... Je. .. je ne dirais plus rien je te promets... et tu dis quoi? Cap est jaloux? Tony ne répondit pas. Natasha entendu des bruits, un jean mouillé qui glissaot sur ses jambes. Elle reprit... " n'en veux pas à Clint. C'était pas pour t'emmerder. C'était pour déconner ... tu le connais... Tony. .."_

 _Tony ouvrit la porte habiller d'un peignoir._

 _\- Je lui en veux pas mais il faut qu'il comprenne que tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble... alors faut qu'il fasse attention et oui Cap est jaloux enfin je crois... pff. Quel idée que j'ai eu de proposer à Clint d'habiter ici._

 _\- T'as bien fait... Je l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis un moment._

 _\- Hum... moi non plus.. bon... tu voudrais pas me refaire un café._

 _Natasha et Tony allèrent dans la cuisine pendant que les autres s'amusaient. Puis en fin d'après midi. Tony amena des serviettes pour tout le monde. Il prit sa fille dans les bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour l'essuyer correctement. Clint le suivit une serviette sur les épaules dégoulinant de partout._

 _\- Tony... Je suis desolé. Dit Clint vraiment confus. Tony ne se retourna pas et continua d'essuyer la petite. "Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça. "_

 _\- C'est bon c'est oublié Clint. Va t'essuyer, tu vas chopper la crève._

 _Clint s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son epaule. "Tu m'en veux?"_

 _Tony tourna la tête vers lui. "Tu sais bien que je te pardonne tout Barton allez oust. Tu sali toute la maison en plus." Dit Tony avant de finir d'essuyer la petite._

 **Chapitre 19**

La petite en pyjama, Tony alla rejoindre Edwin dans sa chambre. Clint finissait de mettre les chaussures à Nathaniel. Edwin était déjà en pyjama.

\- Merci Clint. Dit doucement Tony.

\- De rien.

\- Bon, je vais aller chercher frites. Décreta le génie.

\- Ouiiiii. Cria le gourmand Edwin.

\- Ok.

\- Hey... je voulais pas réagir comme ça. Reprit soudain Tony.

\- C'est pas grave Tony... j'ai l'habitude t'inquiètes pas.

\- Hum.

Tony alla rejoindre les autres et emmena Bruce chercher des frites.

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas en ce moment Tony... j'ai dis à Nath que c'était par rapport à ton sevrage mais je sais bien que c'est faux. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda son ami de toujours.

\- Clint. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Tu l'aimes bien c'est ça.

\- C'est pas çà. C'est ... Je l'aime bien oui mais... enfin c'est... il a des pouvoirs magiques. Dit Tony en regardant son ami de biais.

\- Clint? Dit Bruce les yeux grands ouvert.

\- Ouais... dit seulement Tony.

\- Je pense pas non. Dit Bruce en ricanant.

\- Si.. Je te dis que si. Thor est au courant... il a la magie des archers... c'est ... il envoûte les gens avec son arc. Je sais pas comment ça fonctionne. Mais il m'envoûte. Je te jure bro. Tu sais bien que j'inventerai pas un truc pareil. Dit Tony en le regardant.

\- Mais il envoûte les gens comment? Enfin je veux dire. Pourquoi toi. Parce que moi. Il m'envoûte pas.

Tont soupira puis reprit. "J'en sais rien... il envoûte qui il a envie. Ou alors on se laisse envoûter par lui. Natasha t'as déjà dit qu'elle l'aimait bien avant?

\- Euh... ouais. Dit Bruce qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait d'elle.

\- Je pense qu'il l'avait envoûté... et maintenant c'est à mon tour... et j'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Soupira Stark.

\- Et du coup t'es toujours envoûté par sa magie?

\- Non... seulement quand il a son arc. . Enfin c'est déjà arrivé qu'il ne l'avait pas... ou des fois une simple flèche ou j'en sais rien... je sais plus quoi faire... et Nath qui en rajoute toujours... Je suis pas amoureux je suis envoûté ... contre mon grès. Ajouta t-il.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire... tu sais moi la magie... Dit Bruce.

\- Ouais ben moi aussi... Dit Stark en laissant sa tête retomber contre l'appuie tête.

\- Mais il le sait qu'il envoûte les gens? Demanda Bruce.

\- Je... j'en sais rien, je pense pas. Dit seulement Tony... c'est vra,i il n'en avait jamais parlé avec lui.

\- Ah... mais comment ca se fait qu'il a ses pouvoirs?

\- J'en sais rien... tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'envoute quelque fois ...pas tout le temps... Reprit Tony.

Arrivé à la maison, Tony distribu les frites à tout le monde. Les enfants étaient tous fatigué ainsi que Bruce et Clint. La piscine ça crève. Ils mangèrent pratiquement en silence.

Tony mit la petite au lit, Puis alla lire l'histoire de Edwin. Barton raccompagna les enfants chez leur mère.

Tony revint vers le salon et découvrit une Natasha douce et sereine dans les bras d'un Bruce câlineux.

\- Vous êtes mignon tout les deux. Fit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Clint revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bon, moi je vais me coucher je suis claqué, à demain tout le monde. Dit Stark en se levant et se dirigeant directement dans son lit. Un somnifère et le sommeil arriva de suite.

Le réveil sonna, Il ragea il avait encore besoin de dormir mais se leva pour les enfants.

Il prit sa douche et prépara le petit déjeuner de Edwin, il alla ensuite chercher son petit prince.

Les Stark firent le moins de bruit possible. Bruce et Natasha dormaient dans le salon. Il habilla ensuite le petit et l'accompagna à l'école avant de revenir au manoir et de préparer le petit déjeuner des trois marmottes. Il se dit qu'il devrait d'abord réveiller Natasha et lui laisserai l'honneur de réveiller Clint au moins elle ne fera aucune allusion.

Natasha était toujours souriante au réveil. Peut-être qu'elle oubliait tout son passé pendant la nuit. Puis Tony lui ordonna d'aller réveiller Clint, lui s'occuperait de Bruce.

Les trois marmottes enfin réveillées, ils passèrent à table, puis Natasha passa à la douche suivit de Bruce.

\- Bon, on y va Bruce? Demanda la veuve noire.

\- Vous allez où? S'enquerra de demanda Tony.

\- Au shield, Bruce doit voir Thor et moi Cap. Répondit t-elle.

\- Hey moi aussi je dois voir Thor. Reprit Stark.

\- Ouais ben moi d'abord. Dit Bruce pressé de voir son témoin.

\- Je viens avec vous. Dit Stark.

\- Si tu veux. Répondit Bruce.

\- Et moi je reste là ? Dit Clint la mine déconfite.

\- Ben viens. Dit Natasha.

\- Je passe sous la douche et on y va.

\- Dépêche! Je dois voir Fury avant qu'il parte aussi. Cria Natasha après Clint qui courait à la salle de bain.

Clint stoppa sa course et se tourna la mine triste "Ben allez y sans moi."

\- Allez y, on vous rejoindra. Conclut Tony.

Bruce et Natasha partit, Tony but un café en attendant que Barton ait fini sa douche. Puis l'archer sortit enfin. "Enfin allez Maguy on va voir le pirate." Dit Tony en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

Dans la voiture c'était assez tendu puis Clint se lança. "Encore désolé pour hier."

\- C'est bon Clint. Je te jure t'inquiètes pas c'est rien. Ça doit te faire bizarre de retourner au shield.

\- Ouais. J'espère ne pas tomber sur Pietro. Dit Clint.

\- Hum... ça s'est vraiment si mal passé entre vous? Demanda Tony.

\- C'était tendu. Dit Clint en appuyant la tête sur l'appui tête .

\- Je me doute oui. Et puis il est protecteur.

\- Je le suis aussi. Dit l'archer.

\- Oui mais toi tu es protecteur avec tout le monde, lui c'est seulement avec toi et Wanda. Lança Tony.

\- C'est vrai. Avoua Clint.

\- Dis-lui Clint. Dit Stark d'une voix douce en fixant la route.

\- Lui dire quoi?

\- Que t'as essayé avec un autre mais tu n'y arrives pas non plus. Que c'est pas de lui que ça coince. Répondit Tony sans le regarder pour autant.

\- Mais bien sure. Dit Barton en pouffant.

\- Il faut qu'il sache. À sa place je voudrais savoir... tu y arrives avec Laura mais pas avec lui je peux le comprendre. Dit Stark en regardant Maguy dans le rétro.

\- À sa place, si mon ex me disait qu'il a essayé avec un autre mec tout en sachant qu'il vit avec un gars je me poserai des questions aussi. Dit Clint en regardant Stark.

\- Ah ouais.. ouais non, ne lui dis pas.. T'as raison... et c'était avec qui?

\- Tony... Soupira Barton en se frottant le visage.

\- Allez Barton... Dit Tony souriant.

\- T'as pas envie de savoir Tony... Dit Barton en regardant par la vitre.

\- Cap? C'est Cap? Lâcha Tony en dévisageant Clint.

\- Non... Clint toussa puis lâcha. "Bucky."

\- T'es sérieux? Mais il a quoi ce mec pour que tout le monde lui tourne autour? sérieux .. putain... Dit ?-il en faisant craquer la boîte de vitesse.

\- Hey oh ça va ! c'est bon, il s'est rien passé... J'y suis pas arrivé... et tant mieux... trop glauque maintenant que j'y pense... Dit Barton en soufflant puis il reprit. " il m'a parlé de cul et m'a dit qu'il était en manque et que j'avais de la chance que mon mec était un Avengers. Il m'a tellement gonflé avec Pietro que je lui ai tout déballé."

\- T'étais encore avec Pietro? Demanda Stark en le regardant cette fois ci.

\- Ouais... Pietro était en mission et Bucky était venu voir Fury... Je m'en veux... Bucky... sérieux... mais j'ai pas réussi. Souffla Barton en mettant ses mains sur son visage, la tête en arrière.

\- Tu m'étonnes beaucoup Barton... autant à une époque je pensais que tu étais hyper sexué. Autant j'avais cru comprendre que tu l'étais pas du tout ...

\- Mais je le suis pas! j'y arrive pas.. Souffla Clint la tête toujours en arrière.

\- C'est bon calme toi... Je te crois Clint... Dit Tony en tapant du revers de la main sur ses abdos. " et Cap tu penses qu'il est avec cette fille ou avec lui?"

\- J'en sais rien... Dit Barton en redressant la tête . " vu comment Bucky est entreprenant je me dis que ça serait pas impossible."

\- Et puis Cap n'est pas puritain non plus... un de ses quatre je vais finir par le frapper! Bucky! pas Cap!

\- Mais lui une tarte pour moi. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Pas de soucis. allez, on va aller chopper Thor. Dit Stark en se garant.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais le voir au fait? Demanda Barton en enlevant sa ceinture.

\- Oh un truc entre lui et moi. T'inquiètes. Tu vas voir ton Pietro? Demanda Tony en détachant sa fille de son siège.

\- Wok. Grogna l'archer.

\- Je plaisante. Dit Tony en rejoignant le tireur.

\- Je vais voir ton ex. Dit Clint souriant et ouvrant une porte qui menait au QG.

\- Pfff. Il est sûrement avec ton presque ex. Répondit Tony en se marrant.

\- Re Wok. Dit Barton en prenant la direction d'un long couloir pendant que Tony prit une autre direction.

Tony se dirigea vers le bureau de Fury.

Il frappa et entra.

\- Stark? Dit Fury surpris de cet intrusion.

\- Fury. Bon je vais pas y allait par quatre chemin qui a tué les Parents de Edwin? Demanda Tony en plaquant ces mains sur son bureau et en le fixant droit dans l'œil.

\- Pardon? Dit Fury en faisant un mouvement vers l'arrière.

\- J'ai cracké le shield et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas mort dans un accident de voiture! Qui a tué ses parents?

\- Je pensais que c'était vous et Steve ses parents. Dit Fury souriant.

\- Ne jouez pas Fury, je veux des réponses.

\- J'en sais rien. Steve m'a déjà demandé des explications. Il a même fouiller mes dossiers. On en sait rien. Je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire mais on a retrouvé les Carlton dans leur appartement et leur fils enfin le vôtre. . Avait été placé peu avant dans un orphelinat. Résuma le directeur du shield.

\- Et vous pensez pas que si ils ont placé leur enfants c'est qu'ils savaient qu'il était en danger?

\- Oui et je vous promet que si je les attrapes. Dit seulement Fury.

\- Qui étaient-ils? les Carlton? Vous les protégiez? Demanda Tony.

\- Le père était un scientifique. La mère un agent double.

\- Hydra? Dit Stark en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui mais je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport. Avoua le directeur.

\- Et le père un scientifique? Reprit Tony.

\- Un pharmacien. Sans histoire. Comme je l'ai déjà dis à Rogers dés que j'en sais plus... Je vous tiens au courant. Ça vous va Stark? Demanda Fury.

\- Ouais.. et Edwin, il court un danger? Demanda Tony inquiet.

\- Je ne pense pas... Fini par dire Fury.

\- Si j'ai réussi à savoir que Ty est Edwin. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'apprendre aussi.

\- Stark! Personne d'autre que vous n'arrive a cracker le shield. Et puis nous avons tellement d'agent... personne ne serait faire le rapprochement ... et puis vous, vous n'êtes pas un agent. Précisa t-il.

\- Hum...

\- Alors c'est vrai que Captain et vous vous... Marmonna Fury.

\- Oui de toute façon vous savez toujours tout et puis vous n'auriez pas dit Rogers en parlant de Steve si vous n'étiez pas au courant. bon, je dois vous laissez je dois voir Thor. Dit Tony en se relevant.

\- Ah, il est avec Cap, Winter et les Maximoff. Ajouta Fury.

\- Hum et Nath et Bruce. Comme ça les Avengers sont au complet.

\- Bucky n'est pas un Avengers. Dit Fury.

\- Plus pour longtemps. Bref au revoir Nick.

Tony prit le second couloir alla rejoindre la salle de réunion. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Steve.

\- Hey.. salut ma poupée. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Steve souriant.

\- Je devais voir Fury pour Edwin. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Ah... il ne sait rien. Dit steve.

\- Je sais.. ouais... Tony repéra au loin une touffe de cheveux blanches dépassant du mur. Puis l'homme fit un pas en arrière. Pietro.

\- Il va nous tenir au courant si il y a du nouveau. Ajouta Steve.

\- Hum... Dit seulement Tony. Il aperçut Clint faire un pas en avant et tendant le bras vers Pietro.

\- Bon j'y vais Natasha doit me voir. Dit Steve en embrassant la petite.

\- OK. Je dois voir Thor de toute facon. Reprit Stark.

\- Bon à plus Tony. Au revoir Margaret. Dit Steve avant de lui refaire un bisou. Tony regarda Clint faire face à Pietro puis Clint le regarda puis Pietro fit de même. Tony devia son regard et partit à la recherche de Thor.

Il le trouva dans la salle de de briefing.

\- Thor! Lâcha Stark en se précipitant sur lui.

\- Stark, mon ami. Ça va? Demanda Thor inquiet.

\- Ouais... il faut que tu m'aides... j'en peux plus de sa magie. Souffla Tony.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vous ai dis, je ne connais pas La magie. Avoua le demi dieu.

\- Faut que je vois Loki. Dit Tony.

\- Venez sur Asgard mon ami. Dit Thor souriant.

\- Et je dis à quoi à Steve ? Garde les petits je m'en vais encore sur Asgard. Ironisa Stark.

\- Dite lui que je vous invite. Répondit le dieu.

\- Et à Clint ? Je lui dis que tu m'invites. Dit il en roulant les yeux.

\- Venez avec lui.

\- J'aurais pas le choix ... lui et Asgard. Dit il en secouant la tête.

\- Il a l'air de beacoups se plaire sur Asgard...

\- Ouais... Souffla le génie.

\- Écoutez, je vais consulter des ouvrages. Je vous tiens au courant. Reprit Thor.

\- OK merci Thor.

\- De rien mon ami.

Tony sortit de la pièce et vit au loin Pietro et Clint venir vers lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer dans la pièce. Ou les saluer l'air de rien. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'ils arrivèrent face à lui.

\- Hey salut. Dit Pietro.

\- Salut. Dit seulement Stark mal à l'aise.

\- Elle est mignonne ta fille. Dit le jeune en souriant.

\- Ah euh merci. Bafouilla Stark.

\- Tu sais où sont Bruce et Nath? Demanda Clint.

\- Aucune idées avec Cap sans doute. Je vais l'appeler.

Tony sortit son Starkphone " capsicle" lança t-il à jarvis.

Tony attendit que Cap décroche pendant que Pietro jouait avec la petite et que Clint tentait de se faire tout petit.

\- Cap? Nath et Bruce sont avec toi?

\- Euh.. oui... alors t'es le témoin à Bruce? Répondit Cap.

\- Euh ouais. Tu sais quand ils partent. Demanda Tony à Cap.

\- Vous partez quand il me demande Tony. Demanda cap à Bruce.

\- Euh. ben on va rester un peu. Répondit Natasha.

\- Ils vont rester un peu. Dit aussitôt Steve à Tony.

\- Ouais j'ai entendu. Dit Tony a Cap et à Clint " Il reste un peu"

\- Je vais y aller moi. Faut que je passe à la compagnie. Je peux prendre ta bagnole? Demanda Clint à Tony.

\- Euh ben le siège auto... Bafouilla le génie.

\- Demande à Tasha si je peux prendre leur bagnole? Demanda Clint.

\- Passe moi Natasha ça ira plus vite je crois. Dit-il a Cap. "tiens toi. " dit-il a Clint.' en lui donnant le téléphone.

Clint s'éloigna Pietro était face à Tony. "Alors Clint vit chez toi?"

\- Euh ouais... au moins Laura lui laisse les petits. Répondit seulement le génie.

\- C'est cool. Pour lui et ses gosses. Dit Pietro

\- Alors quoi de neuf? Demanda Stark pour changer de conversation.

\- Pas grand chose. J'ai appris que vous vous êtes séparés. Dit alors Pietro.

\- Ouais. Répondit seulement Tony.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Humm.

Clint revint vers eux. "Bon j'y vais. Steve demande si il peut garder la petite aujourd'hui."

\- Y est pas chier lui. Rala Stark.

\- Hum. Bon allez ... j'y vais... Dit Clint.

\- Bon, je vais ... Je vais aller voir Cap. Salut Pietro. Bafouilla Stark en se sentant de trop.

\- Salut Tony. Salut bébé. Dit Pietro. Avant de regarder Clint à nouveau dans les yeux.

Tony se retourna et longea le couloir. Il sentait la magie s'estomper. Pietro devait la ressentir lui aussi. Il souffla dès qu'il franchit un angle. Il descendit d'un étage. Et rejoignit les autres à la cafétéria.

\- Hey! Viens là ma princesse. La petite marcha jusque dans les bras de son papa.

\- T'as de la chance, je t'avais dis pas au shield. Cracha Stark à captain America.

\- C'est toi qui est venu avec elle Tony.

\- Je devais voir Thor. j'allais pas la laisser à la maison. Répondit Tony.

\- Du coup on repars avec toi. Dit Nath.

\- Ouais... Souffla Tony.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Edwin à l'école? Demanda Steve.

\- Il a piscine. Dit Stark.

\- Et quoi j'ai un maillot chez moi. Lança cap.

\- Si tu veux. Tu me la ramènes en même temps?

\- Ouais...

\- On reste ici longtemps? Demanda Tony.

\- Tu peux partir avec Barton si tu veux. Répondit Bruce.

\- Ouais bonne idée tiens. Bon à toute alors. Salut Maguy à ce soir. Dit Stark avant de partir. Et d'appeler de suite Clint. "Legolas"

\- Clint? Tu es où? Demanda Stark.

\- Euh toujours au même endroit. Souffla Clint.

\- Ah.. avec Pietro.

\- Ouais. Dit seulement Clint

\- Euh... Je vais partir avec toi. Cap garde la petite et il me gonfle. Lâcha Stark.

\- OK... on se rejoint au parking, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

\- OK. Stark raccrocha et souffla. "Pietro". Il inspira puis alla vers le parking. Il chercha la voiture de Banner. Mais ne la trouva pas. Il s'assit sur le dossier d'un banc attendit quelques minutes puis vit un Barton essoufflé deux casques à la main le cherchant du regard.

\- Hey... Cria Stark.

\- Ah t'es là.

\- Ils sont venus en moto? Dit Stark surpris.

\- Ouais. Allez go faut que je vois Kate quand même.

\- Ouais... Dit seulement Stark. Il suivit Clint puis se positionna derrière lui.

\- Tu me casses pas de côtes cette fois-ci.

\- J'essayerai. Dit Stark avant de s'accrocher à lui. Il aurait voulu être une petite souris pour savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit lui et Pietro. Il aurait voulu savoir si Pietro ressentait sa magie. Il aurait voulu tout savoir. Et hélas, il ne savait rien. Il ferma les yeux, la vitesse, la facilité qu'avait Barton pour conduire et piloter tout et n'importe quoi, lui firent fermer les yeux. Il était en totale confiance, ressentait sa magie, en se collant à lui, il sentit son arc plié et caché dans son manteau. Il sentait sa magie, il le serrait de plus en plus, puis la magie le prit tout entier. Elle l'envoûtait totalement. Tony sourit, puis il sentit une main l'attraper, derrière son dos. "Tony! Tony! "

Clint s'arrêta net et Tony percuta Clint. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Clint lever la visière du casque intégral et lui gueuler dessus.

\- Putain, mais t'es suicidaire ou quoi?!

\- De quoi?

\- T'as pas sentit? Tu t'es endormis! T'as fallis t'éclater au sol! Cria Clint puis il se calma voyant que le génie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. "Tony.. tu m'as fait flipper... ça va aller?"

\- Ouais, ouais. Ça va aller. Allez roule ma poule.

Clint souffla, se retourna et redémarra. "Tu me lâches encore une fois, je t'etrippes Tony. "

\- Hum... Dit seulement Tony. Tony n'était pas bien.l, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.. il avait dû tellement être envoûté par Clint qu'il avait du lâcher prise. Son corps avait lâché. Il s'en voulait, il fallait qu'il tienne le coups, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse la magie de Clint l'envouter en moto. Heureusement pour lui, Clint n'était pas du genre à respecter les limites de vitesse et ils arrivèrent vite à bon port et en vie. Clint était redevenu silencieux.

Il entra dans la compagnie et alluma les lumières, Kate était absente.

\- Kate n'est pas là. Demanda Stark.

\- Non.. Répondit simplement l'archer. "C'était un prétexte pour me barrer."

\- Oh... Pietro? Dit seulement Stark.

Clint s'assit sur un tabouret et se pencha en avant pour attraper deux bouteilles de bière puis en tendit une à Tony.

Tony s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Il me fait les yeux doux. Dit soudain Barton. "Ses petits yeux de chien battus. Il sait comment s'y prendre."

\- Et puis, toi tu l'aimes toujours. Lâcha Tony.

\- Je suis pas indifférent c'est pas la même chose. Il s'accroche à moi. Mais... Je sais pas... Souffla Clint.

Tony ne dit rien. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait lui dire? De se remettre avec Pietro? Sûrement pas. Pourquoi pas. Stark aurait voulu qu'il retourne avec Pietro. Il avait toujours souhaité que Clint soit heureux et si c'était avec Pietro, c'était même encore mieux. Il aimait ce gosse, mais à présent tout avait changé. Il était perdu et avait hâte que Thor le rappel et lui dicte la marche à suivre pour se défaire de cette magie. Tony et Clint burent leur bière puis Clint se leva et sortit son arc.

\- Tir à l'arc? Proposa Clint.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis nul.

\- Tu le seras toujours si tu t'y mets pas sérieusement. Allez viens. Je vais te trouver un arc. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Où ça?

\- À l'armurerie. J'ai des adultes aussi. Dit Clint en riant.

Tony suivit Clint, le pro regarda tout les arcs puis en choisit un. "Arme une flèche avec celui là." Tony banda l'arc.

\- Trop court. Dit Clint. "Celui-ci hum... ça devrait aller, c'est parti."

Clint se mit à côté de Tony et lui lança un sourire avant d'armer et de tirer. "À ton tour Stark. "

Tony encocha une flèche puis tira. "Raté."

\- Un jour, tu réussiras. Surtout avec un aussi bon prof que moi. Dit Barton en terminant par clin d'oeil.

\- Toi aussi, tu deviens narcissique.

\- À force de traîner avec toi. Dit Barton en lâchant une deuxième flèche. "À ton tour. Hum... redresse-toi, t'es tout tordu. Peu importe la pause que tu prends, il faut que ton dos soit perpendiculaire à ton arc."

\- Ok maître. Lâcha Stark.

Clint Ferma les yeux. "Redis-le moi."

\- C'est pas le genre de chose que je dis deux fois. Dit Stark en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Hum... t'as pas faim? Demanda soudainement Hawkeye.

\- Si. Dit Stark en s'arrêtant de viser.

\- OK. Une pizza si tu touches au moins le blason. Je te demande pas de faire un noir. Mais au moins le blason. pitié.

\- Pour la bouffe, je suis prêt à tout. Dit Stark plus que motivé.

\- T'as intérêt, parce que j'ai la dalle aussi.

La flèche fila et passa à côté.

\- Concentre-toi Tony. J'ai la dalle! Râla l'archer.

\- Mais j'y arrive pas. Se plaignait le génie.

\- Allez Tony! La flèche fila et dévia.

\- Pffff. Attend. Clint rangea son arc et se plaça derrière lui, il regarda l'angle. "Un peu plus à gauche. Encore. Encore! Nan. Stop. Un millimètre en haut. Lâche." La flèche alla se planter dans le mille.

\- J'y crois pas, dans le mille ... Je suis trop fort. Cria Stark.

\- Hum, je t'ai un peu aidé quand même et puis bon, on est à dix mètres.

\- C'est déjà ça. Dit Stark fiers de lui.

\- T'as de la chance que j'ai la dalle. Allez voiture. Enfin moto.

\- La gueule de la pizza si on y va à moto. Dit Stark en riant.

\- On mangera là bas, allez Stark, j'ai faim. Grogna Barton en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Tony se colla à nouveau contre Clint. Il se sentait bien contre lui, en sentant la magie de son arc. "Tony." râla Clint.

\- Je suis là. Parles-moi.

\- T'es fatigué? Demanda Barton.

\- On va dire ça. Parles-moi Clint.

\- Tu veux que je te parle de quoi?

\- De toi. De ta vie. De ce que tu veux. Dit Tony.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire Tony.

\- Tu as rencontré Laura où?

\- Ah... tu vas rire... dans un bar.

\- Sérieux, c'est marrant, je la voie pas dans un bar. Répondit Stark.

\- Ouais, elle était avec sa copine. Enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

\- Et toi, t'étais plein. Dit Stark .

\- Non. Je buvais un café. Je venais de me prendre une averse dans la gueule. J'étais trempé.

\- Et t'as réussi à l'avoir quand même? Dit Stark en riant.

\- Attend, t'as vu mon charme? Bien sûre que j'ai réussi.

\- Hum... et alors? Demanda le génie.

\- Et alors, elle a eut pitié je crois... Clint rit et reprit. "En fait y avait du monde et elle s'est collée à moi, elle était toute mouillée aussi du coup. Sa copine a rigolé et on a sympathisé.

\- C'est mignon.

\- Ouais, en plus, je lui ai refilé ma crève. Dit Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais dehors par un temps pareil? Demanda Stark, Clint semblait réfléchir. " Clint?"

\- Je venais de... Je venais de réaliser que je voulais plus travailler pour des gens malsain... c'est ce jour là que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait des gens bien qui se battaient pour un avenir meilleur. Lâcha Clint.

\- Et alors? T'as couru sous la pluie? Demanda Tony qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Ouais... Je suivais un gars. Dit seulement Barton.

\- Oh Barton... tu suivais un gars en courant sous la pluie. Comme c'est étrange. Dit Stark en riant.

\- Ouais, enfin un homme... c'était Iron Man. Dit Barton.

Tony rit, Clint se gara, descendit et enleva son casque.

\- C'était vraiment Iron Man, Tony.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Tony gêné.

\- Bon allez, j'ai la dalle.

Tony et clint entrèrent dans le restaurant et mangèrent leur pizza encore une fois c'était calme. Clint avait malgré lui, plombé l'ambiance ou est-ce Stark qu'il l'avait plombé? Tony chercha de quoi, ils pourraient parler pour rompre le silence. Clint le coupa pour eux.

\- Fais chier, pas de cornichon non plus.

Tony rit puis reprit. "Tu vas faire quoi cet après midi?" Demanda Tony soulagé qu'il ait détendu l'ambiance.

\- Du tir à l'arc. Dit Clint joyeux.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné.

\- Et toi aussi. Ajouta Barton.

\- Toi aussi quoi?

\- Tu vas faire du tir à l'arc. T'as rien de prévu, autant que tu t'entraînes. En plus c'est pas les cours adultes, donc tu peux garder l'arc. Tu le casses pas.

\- J'ai déjà cassé un arc?

\- Oui... Répondit Clint.

\- Ah bon?

\- Χαρά. Il y a longtemps. Confia l'archer.

\- Oups.

\- Mais tu l'avais réparé, donc, t'es pardonné. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Décidément quel mémoire se dit Stark.

\- Bon, ça va alors. Donc on va faire du tir à l'arc toute la journée.

\- Bon peut-être pas toute la journée. De toute façon tu rentres à 19h pour les petits, donc au pire tu t'entraîneras pendant la séance de 17h. Tu voudrais faire quoi?

\- Je sais pas. Dit Stark.

\- En plus, on est à moto, on peut aller où tu veux. Ah non pas la moto. Tu vas encore t'évanouir. Au pire, je te dépose au manoir et je reviens.

\- Tu sais quoi! On va à la compagnie et je vais scanner cet arc. Il faudra bien que je m'en fasse un et je t'avoue que je savais pas par où commencer et là ben, j'ai un arc à ma taille.

\- OK, on fait ça.

En sortant du restaurant Barton décréta qu'ils allaient se ballader.

\- Bon, aller on va se ballader à pied.

\- A pied? Demanda Stark qui n'aimait pas beaucoup marcher.

\- Oui. Allez viens. Tony et Clint se baladerent un peu, puis atterrirent dans un parc, ils s'assirent sur un banc.

\- Quand je vois les jeux ça me fait penser à Cap. Quand il allait au parc avec les petits. Avoua Tony.

\- Tu regrettes pas ton divorce? Demanda soudainement le tireur.

\- Et toi? Répondit Stark.

\- Tu parles du mien ou du tien? Demanda Clint.

\- Du tien. Pourquoi du mien?

Clint inspira et lâcha. "Regretter peut-être, ma vie est tellement... chaotique... enfin elle l'est moins à présent... grâce à toi."

Tony sourit et reprit. "Non, je regrettes pas. Je me rend compte que Cap je l'ai aimé, c'est sûr mais avant qu'on se mari. Après, il était surtout le père de mes enfants."

\- Je comprends. Bon 14h. Kate va arriver.

\- On va y aller

\- Ouais. Les deux hommes rejoignirent la moto en silence pensif tout les deux à leurs mariages respectif.

Sur la moto, Tony parla à Clint pour ne pas se faire happer par la magie de Clint. Il lui parla de Rhodey. Des soirées qu'ils avaient fait dans sa maison de vacance.

Arrivé à la compagnie.m, Kate était présente. Elle informa Clint comment s'étaient déroulées les séances. Tony lui analysa l'arc sous toutes ses coutures, puis il alla se reposer sur la pelouse dehors. Clint viemnt le réveiller à 16h30 avec un café.

\- Hey, l'homme de fer sur la pelouse dormant.

Tony ouvrit un oeil puis sourit. "C'est quoi cette phrase qui n'a aucun sens."

\- Une phrase. Dit seulement Clint en s'essayant à ses côtés et lui tendant une tasse de café.

\- Merci. Dit Tony en se relevant.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du cours. Je vais devoir te jeter du field. Dit Clint avec une grimace.

\- Hum, ouais, je vais me lever...

\- T'as le temps. Un petit quart d'heure. Bon allez, je vais aller préparer les blasons. Dit Clint en se levant.

Clint alla chercher les blasons et les plaça un à un sur les cibles. Tony le rejoignit. "Laisse, je peux bien faire ça. Tes élèves sont arrivés. "

Tony finit de mettre le dernier blason et rejoingnit Clint qui était accompagné d'un homme et de deux petites filles. "Je peux faire autre chose Clint?"

\- Ah euh, tu voudrais bien emmener cette jeune fille à l'armurerie et lui prêter un arc. Un 48. voir 50. Pareil que ton fils en fait.

\- Mon fils, il a même pas d'arc.

\- Venant de la part d'un facteur d'arc Ça le fait pas. Allez oust.

\- Je peux ... Demanda le père de la jeune fille en question.

\- Oh euh, vous pouvez les suivre. Dit Clint. "Pas plus de 52 Tony. "

Tony leva la main et secoua la tête et entra à l'armurerie. L'homme le dévisagea.

\- Vous vous y connaissez au moins en tir à l'arc. Demanda celui ci.

\- Je suis facteur d'arc... Dit Stark fièrement.

\- Hum.. l'homme rit et reprit. "Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire."

\- Ah euh, je fabrique des arcs. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Je ne savais pas qu Iron Man fabriquait des arcs. Dit l'homme en souriant.

\- C'est tout récent. Enfin non, j'ai toujours réparé les arcs de Hawkeye. On va dire que j'y consacre plus de temps. Ah voilà 48, alors attend. Ça devrait aller, on va aller voir Clint, il nous le dira direct. Dit Stark tout souriant.

Tony sortit de la pièce accompagné de la petite fille et suivit de son père, qui courut pour se mettre à côté de Tony.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur vous ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on dit sur moi? Demanda Stark le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Que le Captain America et vous êtes en instance de divorce.

\- Ça a déjà fait le tour du pays. Dit Stark avant de tendre l'arc à Clint. "Tiens Clint, je crois que c'est bon."

\- On va voir ça.

Tony fit un pas en arrière, le père de la fille aussi.

\- Donc c'est vrai? Demanda l'homme.

\- Pardon? Dit Stark qui était concentré sur la manière dont Clint vérifiait l'arc.

\- Vous divorcez. Reprit l'homme.

\- Ah, euh, oui... Dit finalement Tony.

\- Moi aussi, je suis divorcé. Déclara l'homme.

\- Ah. Dit seulement Stark qui n'écoutait pas réellement.

\- C'est pas simple. Avec les enfants. Ajouta t'il.

\- C'est sûr. Déclara Tony, qui regardait l'amplitude de l'arc.

\- Du coup, j'essaye de passer du temps avec elle.

\- Elle? Demanda Stark qui ne savait même plus de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Ellen. Ma fille. Dit le papa souriant.

\- Ah oui. Je comprends, oui.

\- Mon ex-femme dit que je devrais prendre du temps pour moi. Peut-être que je devrais faire du tir à l'arc aussi. Reprit l'homme.

\- Peut-être oui. Répondit Stark.

\- Vous? pratiquez-vous?

\- Un peu, mais je suis pas bon. Avoua Tony. Sachant que Clint écoutait sûrement la conversation.

\- Vous savez les fabriquer, c'est déjà ça. Et vous les fabriquez pour les particuliers aussi? Demanda l'homme décidément curieux.

\- Euh... j'en fais pas non plus beaucoup pour l'instant. On va dire que j'apprends.

\- Vous pourriez apprendre avec un nouvel arc. Proposa l'homme.

\- Hum... j'ai déjà pas mal de boulot mais ca pourrait être sympa. Faudrait que j'ai vos mensurations.

\- Faudrait qu'on se revoit alors. Dit l'homme souriant face à un Tony stoïque.

\- Faudrait que Clint prenne vos mensurations, il est plus habilité pour ça. J'aime pas le dire mais, Clint est meilleur que moi. Dit Stark en levant les yeux au ciel.

Clint se tourna et sourit à Stark. "J'adore t'entendre dire ça." Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- J'en été sûre. Dit Stark en roulant des yeux. "Bon, alors, l'arc c'est bon?"

\- Oui, c'est bon. Répondit Clint.

\- Bon, à plus tard. Dit Stark en partant.

\- À plus tard, oui. Dit l'homme en se tournant vers le fessier de Tony, qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil affûté de Barton.

Tony revint au bar et s'affala dessus.

\- Si je bois une bière, Clint va râler? J'en ai déjà but une toute à l'heure... Demanda Stark.

\- Ouais, il va râler, c'est sure. Lui répondit Kate.

\- Bon, ben, envoie un cafe. Tony but son café en discutant avec Kate, puis une petite demi-heure plus tard Clint revint avec deux élèves dont la petite Ellen et le papa de celle ci. Clint alla ranger l'arc prêté.

L'homme rejoignit Tony au bar.

\- Vous croyez que je peux venir quand ? Pour, pour... l'arc... Bafouilla le papa.

\- Oh, quand vous voulez... Dit seulement Stark.

\- Je peux vous laissez mon numéro. Dit le père.

\- Ah, bah, oui, oui... L'homme posa une main sur l'épaule du genie. Tony sourit et sortit son Starkphone. Clint passa derrière le bar et se servit un verre.

L'homme lui donna son numéro sous le regard d'un Clint médusé. Stark n'avait pas changé tout compte fait.

L'homme sourit puis tapota l'épaule de Tony avant de prendre la fuite.

\- T'as du succès. Dit clint avant de boire cul sec son verre.

\- De quoi? Dit Stark surpris de voir Clint de ce côté du bar.

\- Le père d'Ellen. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre des fois Barton. C'est qui Ellen? Dit-il.

\- Il veut que tu prennes ses mensurations. C'est super ambigu. Enfin du moins de la façon dont il l'a dit. Ajouta Barton avant de se reservir à boire.

\- Barton, n'importe quoi. Tu vois le mal partout. Dit Tony en secouant la tête.

\- C'est toi qui voit rien. Il te dragauait, ça se voyait. Dit Clint en fixant la tasse de Tony.

\- Mais non. Il voudrait un arc. Dit Tony comme pour se défendre.

\- Mais, oui, c'est ça. Pouffa Clint.

\- T'aurais préféré qu'il te le demande à toi? Demanda Tony en le fixant.

\- Non, c'est pas ca... bien que... Je suis le meilleur pour çà! D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui l'as dis. Dit Clint en ouvrant le robinet pour laver son verre.

\- Je parlais pas de prendre ses mensurations là. Reprit Stark en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Pff. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux. "Tu fais ce que tu veux... franchement je m'en fou."

\- Mouais...

\- En plus, il est pas du tout mon style. Ajouta Clint en égouttant le verre.

Tony rit puis dit. "Je pensais que t'avais pas de style de mec."

\- Oh, lâche moi Stark. Il est trop... il est trop tiré à quatre épingles. Franchement Tony qu'est ce que tu vas foutre avec lui. Dit Clint en attrapant un torchon.

\- Il me plaît bien, en plus il est blond. Et puis j'ai moyen d'après ce que tu me dis.

\- Mouais, bon allez, je retourne bosser. Dit Clint en s'enfuyant sur le field.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Une petite précision: Dans les comics Clint Barton prend la décision d'utiliser ses dons pour œuvrer pour le bien. Et c'est en voyant Iron Man se battre contre un méchant qu'il a prit cette décision. par contre je me souviens plus qui était le vilain face à iron man. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on l'ai su.

Merô: Désolé je sais que tu adores Bucky...

Angelroyu: Désolé de te faire perdre espoir. Peut être que Cap reconquérira le coeur de Tony... Oo

Scorpionne: Désolé de te faire tourner en bourrique "je me suis fais rire" [le chat]


	21. Chapter 20

_Me voilà de retour. J'étais trop pressé de vous faire découvrir la suite. Que la magie reprenne!_

 _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline_

 ** _Fin du chapitre précédent_**

 _L'homme rejoint Tony au bar._

 _\- Vous croyez que je peux venir quand ? Pour pour... l'arc. .. Bafouilla le papa._

 _\- Oh, quand vous voulez... Dit seulement Stark._

 _\- Je peux vous laissez mon numéro. Dit le père._

 _\- Ah, bah, oui, oui... L'homme posa une main sur l'épaule du genie, Tony sourit et sortit son Starkphone. Clint passa derrière le bar et se servit un verre._

 _L'homme lui donna son numéro sous le regard d'un Clint médusé. Stark n'avait pas changé tout compte fait._

 _L'homme sourit puis tapota l'épaule de Tony avant de prendre la fuite._

 _\- T'as du succès. Dit Clint avant de boire cul sec son verre._

 _\- De quoi? Dit Stark surpris de voir Clint de ce côté du bar._

 _\- Le père d'Ellen. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux._

 _\- J'ai du mal à te suivre des fois Barton. C'est qui Ellen? Dit-il._

 _\- Il veut que tu prennes ses mensurations. C'est super ambigu. Enfin du moins de la façon dont il l'a dit. Ajouta Barton avant de se reservir à boire._

 _\- Barton, n'importe quoi. Tu vois le mal partout. Dit Tony en secouant la tête._

 _\- C'est toi qui voit rien. Il te dragauait ça se voyait. Dit Clint en fixant la tasse de Tony._

 _\- Mais non. Il voudrait un arc. Dit Tony comme pour se défendre._

 _\- Mais, oui, c'est ça. Pouffa Clint._

 _\- T'aurais préféré qu'il te le demande à toi? Demanda Tony en le fixant._

 _\- Non c'est pas ça... bien que... Je suis le meilleur pour çà! D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui l'as dis. Dit Clint en ouvrant le robinet pour laver son verre._

 _\- Je parlais pas de prendre ses mensurations là. Reprit Stark en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

 _\- Pff. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux." Tu fais ce que tu veux... franchement je m'en fou."_

 _\- Mouais..._

 _\- En plus, il est pas du tout mon style. Ajouta Clint en égouttant le verre._

 _Tony rit puis dit. "Je pensais que t'avais pas de style de mec. "_

 _\- Oh, lâche moi Stark. Il est trop... il est trop tiré à quatre épingles. Franchement Tony qu'est ce que tu vas foutre avec lui. Dit Clint en attrapant un torchon._

 _\- Il me plaît bien, en plus il est blond. Et puis j'ai moyen d'après ce que tu me dis._

 _\- Mouais, bon allez, je retourne bosser. Dit Clint en s'enfuyant sur le field._

 **Chapitre 20**

.

Tony resta au bar pendant que Clint donnait le second cours. Le milliardaire discutait avec Kate, puis à 19h Clint et ses élèves revinrent.

\- Bon, je range les arcs et on y va? Tes enfants vont rentrer. Dit Clint.

\- Ouais... Soupira Stark claqué.

\- Kate, tu peux femer? Tony à la permission de 19h. Pouffa Barton.

\- Ah, ah, très drôle Legolas. Allez dépêche toi. Rala Stark.

Clint fila à l'armurerie puis l'appela.

Sur la moto, ils parlèrent du futur mariage de Bruce et Natasha. Pour ne pas que Tony s'écroule. À leur arrivé, ils furent accueilli par Captain America lui-même.

Tony s'excusa de son retard et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Il proposa à Steve de manger là, mais celui ci refusa. Et puis Bruce commençait déjà à preparer le repas, ils mangèrent à six, puis Tony mis ses enfants au lit, avant de rejoindre Clint, Bruce et Natasha, dans le salon. Clint avait préparé le café.

\- Ah... Mon petit café du soir. S'exclama Tony heureux.

\- On va pas déroger à la règle. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Tout à fait. Dit Stark en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face de Clint. Il replia ses jambes à l'indienne, en serrant son café dans ses mains.

\- Il faisait la gueule ton ex. Déclara soudain Natasha.

\- Ah, ouais. Pouffa Tony.

\- Bah, ouais. Vous rentrez à deux sur la moto. Ajouta la veuve noire.

\- J'allais pas rentrer à pied. Répondit Stark médusé du comportement de Steve.

\- C'est vrai que Tony Stark ne peut pas rentrer par ses propres moyens. Pouffa à nouveau la veuve noire.

\- Oh, c'est bon, j'ai un métier aussi. Râla Stark.

Natasha Pouffa de rire et Tony la coupa dans son élan. "Ben quoi, je suis facteur d'arc. En plus, j'ai un nouveau client. "

Clint roula des yeux. Et Stark rit en voyant Clint faire une grimace.

\- Moi, je te préfère comme ça bro. Ce boulot te fait énormément de bien. T'as l'air d'aimer ce que tu fais. Dit Bruce souriant à son ami.

\- Mouais... Dit Natasha en ébouriffant les cheveux du médecin. "T'es trop naïf Bruce. Bon, allez, je vais dans la chambre." Dit-elle en se levant, puis elle s'arrêta sous le battant de la porte et dit. "Bruce, tu viens?"

\- Hum, j'arrive, bonne nuit. Dit le médecin.

\- Ouais. Dit seulement Stark.

\- Tu vas vraiment lui faire un arc? Demanda Clint touillant son café.

\- Ça pourrait être bien. Je te laisserai prendre ses mensurations. Tu l'as dis, t'es meilleur que moi. Déclara Tony en souriant.

Clint baissa les yeux une second fois et but une gorgée de café.

\- Je te filerai son numéro. Reprit Stark.

\- Il va être déçu. Répondit seulement l'archer.

\- Je ne serais pas déçu à sa place. Dit Stark en posant sa tasse sur la table et en cherchant un quelconque signe de l'archer. Il trouva le signe qu'il attendait en voyant les joues de Barton rosirent légèrement. "Bon allez, je vais me coucher moi aussi. Bonne nuit. Clint."

\- Bonne Nuit Tony. Dit l'archer en levant les yeux vers lui cette fois ci.

Dans ses draps, Stark sourit en repensant à la situation avec ce mec à la compagnie. Tout compte fait, il plaisait encore. Il n'avait pas perdu de son charme. Et Clint n'avait pas l'air indifférent non plus. Tony serra son oreiller contre lui en souriant face au souvenir des joues rosies de son archer.

Le réveil sonna et Stark se leva avec le sourire. Tout allait bien pour lui. Il avait eut son premier client. Son meilleur ami allait se marier et il était chez lui. Et puis Clint n'était pas indifférent à lui, enfin ça en avait tout l'air. Il se leva, toujours souriant et passa sous la douche, puis prépara le petit déjeuner. Il s'aperçut que l'archer dormait dans le canapé, Natasha avait dû réussir à négocier sa chambre.

Il le regarda dormir un moment puis alla réveiller son brigand. Edwin avait l'air autant heureux que son papa, il balançait ses pieds. Tony sourit à la vue de son fils, puis Bruce se leva et les rejoignit.

Tony lui fit un café.

\- Natasha a réussit à récupèrer la chambre d'ami. Dit seulement Stark.

\- Ça te dérange?

\- Et beh, non... Il se débrouille avec elle. Je vais pas me mettre entre elle et lui. Dit Stark en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- Vaut mieux pas. Pouffa le médecin.

\- Ouais... ils seraient capable de m'etriper tout les deux.

\- T'as l'air heureux, bro. Reprit Bruce.

\- Hum... Les arcs m'apppaisent. D'ailleurs je vais me fabriquer un arc, j'ai déjà commencé. Je vais essayer de m'y mettre sérieusement. Répondit Tony.

\- Tant mieux. Bon, je vais aller réveiller ma marmotte.

\- Je vais aller habiller ce petit monstre.

Tony emmena Edwin l'habiller puis il l'accompagna à l'école.

En rentrant, il découvrit Clint les cheveux en l'air, celui-ci leva la tête à son entrée et ferma un oeil. La lumière du jour était un peu trop présente au goût de l'archer, puis il baissa sa tête sur son café.

\- T'as une sale gueule mon ami. Lança Tony, toujours aussi classe.

\- J'adore toujours tes compliments Stark.

\- Je sais. Dit-il en s'asseyant face à lui. "J'ai déjà commencé à tresser la corde."

\- Pour ton nouveau client? Demanda Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- Pour mon arc.

\- Ah. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Ouais... et maintenant que j'ai les mensurations je vais pouvoir le forger.

\- Cool. Je t'aiderai si tu veux. Dit Clint toujours la tête dans la tasse.

\- Pas de soucis. Bon, allez, j'y vais... Je vais me forger mon arc.

Tony descendit illico à l'atelier et ouvrit son nouveau dossier. Il mit tout de suite les métaux en fusion, il n'avait plus envie de perdre son temps. Il avait déjà forger les branches lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Ami Stark.

\- Thor, alors?

\- Je me suis renseigné mais c'est compliqué, je n'arriverai pas vous traduire tout ce qu'il est dit dans les livres. Vous devriez venir sur Asgard.

\- Steve va me tuer... tu sais que j'ai des gosses? Demanda Stark en ouvrant en grand ses yeux.

\- Je suis sur l'héliport, il est en réunion. Je l'informerais que vous devez venir sur Asgard.

\- De quoi? Mais non. Protesta Tony.

\- Je ne lui parlerai pas de cette magie. J'inventerai quelque chose. Répondit Thor.

\- Non, non, j'ai pas confiance. Dit Tony en secouant la tête.

\- Père voudrait que vous lui exposez votre création, votre réacteur ark, comme vous l'avez sûrement senti, les nuits sont fraîches sur Asgard. Votre ark pourrait alimenter notre planète.

\- Ah oui? Dit Stark content.

\- Non, c'est ce que je dirais au Captain America.

\- Ah... hum... si même moi j'y ai cru... et Clint? Avoua Tony.

\- Oh c'est simple, je n'ai qu'à lui parler d'arc et de flèches.

\- C'est pas faux. Répondit Tony en grimaçant.

\- Bon, je vais interpeller Captain.

\- OK... je te fais confiance, fais gaffe. Reprit Tony.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ami Stark.

\- Hum...

Tony souffla puis continua à forger son arc. Il voulait le terminer aujourd'hui, pas sûr qu'il y arriverai. Clint descendit et à l'appela pour venir manger.

\- Hey Stark, tu vas passer toute la journée dans ton atelier?

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Stark souriant.

\- Allez, monte manger.

\- Hum..

Tony monta en traînant les pieds. C'était bien parce que Clint le lui demandait qu'il mangeait sinon, il serait resté dans son atelier.

En montant, il sourit à sa petit Maguy, assise dans sa chaise haute. Il salut Natasha qu'il n'avait pas encore vu puis mangea le repas que Bruce avait préparé.

Il but un café au salon, en surveillant sa fille puis la mise au lit avant de courir à nouveau vers son atelier. Il avait encore tant à faire. Il fit forger la poignée puis demanda à Jarvis de lui rappeler d'aller chercher Edwin à 16h. Il se dit sur le moment qu'il commençait à ressembler au Cap, avant, jamais il n'aurait oublié Edwin et à présent, il demandait à son majordome de le lui rappeler. Il soupira et laissa tomber l'arc, il finirait demain.

Il remonta et vit Bruce à la cuisine, lisant le journal.

\- Ah... tu sors quand même de l'atelier. Lanca t-il.

\- Ouais... ils sont où? Demanda Stark.

\- En train de se taper dessus.

Tony roula des yeux, puis dit "je sais pas comment on peut aimer se fracasser la gueule."

\- Surtout Clint et Nath. Ils ont les mêmes techniques. Il y a jamais de vainqueur. Mais ils ont des bleus.

Tony rit. "Ils sont vraiment atteint ces deux là. "

\- Ouais et toi ton problème, ça va mieux? Demanda le médecin.

Tony soupira et avoua. "J'ai faillis tomber de la moto, tellement il m'envoutait... j'ai contacté Thor. Il me conseille d'aller sur Asgard, pour en savoir plus."

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ils en savent plus que nous sur la magie.

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est Steve qui va être content. Dit Stark en faisant une grimace.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Edwin et Maguy... Je vais pas les emmèner sur Asgard. Reprit le génie.

\- On pourrait les garder avec Natasha. Proposa Hulk.

\- Je sais pas, on verra. Bon, je vais aller voir si Maguy est réveillée.

Tony revint à la cuisine accompagné de la petite, puis il joua un moment avec elle. Il rebut un café avec Bruce avant de partir chercher Edwin accompagné de Bruce.

À leur retour Clint n'était plus là, il était parti à la compagnie. Tony fit prendre son goûter au petit puis il passa un peu de temps avec les futurs mariés. Il fit prendre le bain des enfants puis commença, accompagné de Bruce à préparer le dîner. Clint arriva tout juste pour dîner avec eux.

Tony mis les petits au lit puis alla rejoindre les autres au salon. Ils parlèrent du futur mariage puis Natasha et Bruce allèrent se coucher laissant, Clint et Tony seul à seul.

\- Il est revenu ton gars. Dit Clint qui avait attendu que Nath s'en aille pour en parler.

\- C'est pas mon gars... Dit seulement le génie avant de reprendre. "il t'a dit quoi?"

\- Il a demandé après toi.

\- Et tu lui as dis quoi?

\- Je lui ai dis que tu t'occupais des enfants. Dit Clint souriant en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Tony rougit à son tour, baissa la tête et reprit. "J'ai bien avancé sur l'arc. La poignée et les branches sont forgées."

\- C'est cool. Demain, il sera fini en fait. Conclut Legolas.

\- Sûrement.

\- Tu m'appeleras pour la réglée entièrement. Enfin, je te montrerais comment faire du moins. Lança Barton.

\- Pas de soucis... bon je vais me coucher moi aussi. Je vais te laisser dormir... sur ton canapé. Dit Stark en franchissant la porte... "bonne nuit Clint..."

\- Bonne nuit Tony... Souffla Clint.

Tony prit un somnifère, il se doutait qu'il aurait dû mal à trouver le sommeil aujourd'hui et puis il venait de diminuer les doses de campral. Le sommeil le happa illico.

Tony se leva sur les coups de 9h, il déjeuna avec son fils tout juste réveillé lui aussi, puis alla se doucher. En sortant de la douche Clint était dans la cuisine.

\- Tony? Thor, Veut qu'on aille sur Asgard? Dit-il souriant.

\- Ah... quand? Demanda Tony en faisant semblant de ne pas être au courant.

\- Demain.

\- Demain? Je sais pas si je peux. Je dois voir avec Steve.

\- Oh, Thor l'a appelé il me semble. Il doit te rappeler j'ai pas tout compris il m'a parlé de ton réacteur ark...

\- Ouais.. Thor... il s'embrouille tout seul des fois.. Pouffa Stark.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Bruce qui entra dans la pièce.

Clint regarda Tony pour savoir si il devait lui en parler ou pas.

\- Thor nous invite sur Asgard. Lança Tony.

\- Ah... C'est cool... tu vas y emmener les petits? Demanda le médecin.

\- Euh.. non... Dit Stark en faisant la grimace. "Comme si."

\- On peut les garder avec Tasha. S'enquerra de dire Bruce

Tony regarda Bruce puis Clint puis Bruce à nouveau. "euh... Thor à contacté Steve. Donc je sais pas..."

\- Tiens-moi au courant bro.

\- Ouais... Souffla Tony.

\- Il va péter un câble Steve? Demanda Clint inquiet.

\- Je sais pas... je ... Je vais l'appeler.

Tony descendit à l'atelier et appela capsicle .

\- Allô. Tony?

\- Ouais... salut...

\- Tu ... Tu repars sur Asgard? Demanda Steve.

\- J'ai pas encore dis oui.

\- Ah... je... j'ai une mission ce week-end. Avoua le soldat.

\- Ah...

\- Je peux les prendre jusqu'à vendredi soir. Après ça dépend quand tu reviens. Ajouta Cap.

\- Je sais pas encore et puis j'ai pas encore accepté son invitation... Bruce s'est proposé de les garder. Avoua Tony.

\- Ah...

\- Mais tu peux les prendre jusqu'à vendredi, en plus Edwin a son rendez-vous chez l'orthophoniste. Je préférerai qu'il y aille avec toi. Ajouta Stark.

\- Ouais... Ben écoute, je peux venir les chercher ce soir si tu veux...

\- Ok... je vais appeler Thor pour confirmer... Dit seulement Tony.

\- Á ce soir .

\- À ce soir.

Tony raccrocha et appela Clint, il le rejoignit à l'atelier.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Barton.

\- Tu m'apprends à régler un arc?

\- Attend cet après midi. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Dit Clint tout souriant.

\- Ah ouais? Dit Stark surpris de la réponse.

\- Oui.

\- OK. Bon, je vais appeler Thor... euh.. au fait toi... ça va aller pour les enfants et la compagnie? Demanda Tony.

\- Ouais Laura et Kate s'occupent de mes bébés. Tony sourit à la phrase de Clint puis appela Thor. Il espérait que Thor ne balance rien, il tenta d'être bref.

\- Thor, c'est bon, on accepte Clint et moi. Tu nous envois Heimdall demain?

\- Ah... ami Stark. ..

\- Bon à plus Thor. Dit Stark en raccrochant avant que celui ci ne le balance que c'est Stark lui-même qui avait tout manigancé.

\- Je rêve ou tout lui a raccroché au nez. Dit Barton les yeux rond.

\- Il parle de trop. Bon. Je vais me boire un café, puisque je dois attendre cet après midi. Dit Stark exaspéré.

\- Tu verras, tu seras content.

\- J'espère bien... Finit-il par dire.

Tony et clint remontèrent et burent un petit café accompagné de Bruce et Natasha, puis ils mangèrent. Clint parti à la compagnie donner ses cours et un livreur arriva avec du matériel.

\- C'est quoi tout ça? Demanda Natasha.

\- Si, je le savais, Clint s'est barré. Dit Stark les yeux écarquillés. Il l'appela.

\- Clint? Euh, c'est quoi que t'as commandé. Demanda t-il.

\- Des choses qui te faciliteront la vie. C'est des appareils pour régler les arcs. Je te ferais voir comment ça marche ce soir. En buvant un café. Ajouta l'ex agent.

\- OK... bon à ce soir.

\- À ce soir. Bisou. Dit Clint avant de raccrocher.

Bisou? Clint venait-il de lui dire bisou? Non, il avait sûrement rêvé.

Tony alla réveiller sa petite Maguy et joua un peu avec elle et Edwin avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de leur préparer le goûter.

Tony gouta avec ses enfants et ses amis, puis profita pour jouer avec eux. Bruce et Natasha quant à eux, se disputaient pour les plans de table de leur mariage.

Ils firent prendre le bain des enfants puis Clint revint et ils dînerent. Tony avait reçu un message de Cap qu'il lui disait qu'il était retenu au Shield qu'il viendrait un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Tony ne relèva pas et demanda à Clint qu'étaient tout ce matériel.

Clint sourit puis lui répondit. "fais-nous un café et je t'emmène à ton atelier." Tony fit couler le café et rejoignit Clint.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques? Demanda le milliardaire.

\- Voici un peson. Qui sert à mesurer la puissance de l'arc.

\- Hum, je savais déjà le faire avant. Se plaignait Stark.

\- Mais c'était long! là tu poses ta corde, tu la bandes et hop. Il te dit de suite à combien tu es.

\- OK.

\- Ca, c'est une équerre. Je suppose que tu sais à quoi elle va te servir.

\- Pour régler le Band et le détalonnage. Dit Stark en manipulant l'objet.

\- Yeah, bravo petit génie, bon et j'ai pris une empenneuse Aussi. Je me suis dis que t'en avais peut-être marre de coller les flèches une à une. Dit Barton en lui montrant la bête.

Tony regarda la machine.

\- Donne un tube. Enchaîna l'archer. "On la place comme ça et on l'enfonce dedans. Tiens essaye." Dit Clint en lui tendant un tube. Steve arriva au manoir à ce moment là. Bruce lui apprit que Tony et Clint étaient dans l'atelier, il descendit rejoindre les pros de la flèche.

Tony mit le tube dans l'empeneuse et poussa, Steve allait rentrait lorsqu'il entendit une drôle de conversation.

\- Allez, enfonce plus loin. Gémissait l'archer.

\- Mais, je suis au bout là. Répondit Tony. Steve préféra attendre de voir si ce qu'il entendait était bien à ce qu'il pensait.

\- Mais non t'es pas au bout, allez Tony plus fort. Cria Clint.

\- ah! Je vais y arriver ! Dit Stark dans un râle rock.

\- Allez, allez, t'y es presque... je te pensais plus vivace que ça Tony. Titilla l'archer.

\- Ah! Mais je suis à fond là. Se défendit Tony.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si mou du gland. Dit Clint avec un sourire dissimulé.

\- Ah hey, tes mots! Ne me cherche pas Legolas! Lança Tony.

\- pffff, tu me déçois. Dit Clint en riant presque.

\- Attend, mets-toi là. Tu vas voir ton Iron Man en action. Dit Tony vainqueur.

Cap choisit d'entrer à ce moment. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Clint et Tony dans une pareille situation. Il entra et s'attendait à voir un Clint sur un établit et un Tony derrière lui et au lieu de ça il vit Tony enfilant le gant d'iron man et Clint tenant le tube dans l'empeneuse. Steve fut soulagé et rit à la situation.

\- Ah Cap. T'es la. Dit soudain Tony.

\- Euh oui... Bafouilla Steve encore un peu énervé sur lui-même d'avoir pu imaginer ce genre de chose.

\- Bon, je te laisse faire l'empennage Robin des bois. Dit Stark.

\- OK, ouais et Tony? Ramène-nous un second petit café en redescendant. On va en avoir besoin je crois.

\- Ok. Dit Tony en souriant à Cap. "Bon allons, chercher nos monstres." Dit Tony en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Tony alla chercher les deux petits bouts et les amène à Cap, il sortit deux tasses et mit la cafetière en route.

\- Tu t'impliques beaucoup. Dit seulement Cap.

\- De?

\- La fabrication d'arc. Avec Hawkeye. Ajouta t-il.

\- Jaime bien les arcs. Répondit seulement Tony. Et Hawkeye aussi on dirait pensa Cap énervé de voir couler "leur petit second café".

Tony prit les cafés et les déposa sur la table. "t'as le temps de boire un café?"

\- Ah, euh, Clint sera en colère si je bois son café. Dit Cap fiers de sa pique.

\- Je lui en ferais un, t'inquiètes pas pour ça va. Dit Stark souriant.

\- Non, je vais y aller de toute façon, il est déjà tard. Tu dis au revoir à papounet Edwin.

\- Au revoir mon papounet d'amour. Dit le petit.

\- Oh au revoir mon petit prince d'amour. Au revoir ma petite princesse. T'appelles Bruce vendredi? Demanda Tony.

\- Ouais, t'inquiètes, bon Tony, à plus tard.

\- Ouais. Dit-il en lui serrant la main et en prenant les tasses dans les mains.

Tony se dépêcha de rejoindre son fou de la flèche. "Tiens."

\- Déjà ? Cap était pressé? Demanda l'archer.

\- Il en avait tout l'air.

\- Bon, laisse tomber l'empeneuse, on va régler ton arc. Comme ça pour tu pourras l'emmener sur Asgard. Dit Clint tout souriant.

\- Hum... allez... Règle-le moi. Lâcha Stark en s'asseyant sur le tabouret

\- Tu plaisantes? Tu vas le régler toi-même. Allez, prend l'équerre. Lança Clint.

\- Je règle à combien le Band? Demanda Tony .

\- À ton avis?

\- 22.3, comme toi. Répondit Tony en faisant une grimace.

Clint ascquiesca, Tony régla L'arc puis Clint lui fit mesurer l'arc sur le peson.

\- 36.

\- Ça ira. Bande l'arc pour voir? Tourne... nickel. Bah voilà, tu as ton propre arc. Bon allez, buvons notre café. Dit Clint en asseyant sur le tabouret.

Tony sauta sur le plan de travail, balançant ses pied comme le faisait souvent son fils.

\- On va pas traîner. Heimdall va encore nous tirer du lit. Et prend un rasoir cette fois-ci. Ajouta l'archer.

\- De toute façon, j'ai plus de café en sachet. Répondit seulement Stark.

\- Ça va être dur pour toi. Oubli pas le campral.

\- Ouais, j'ai diminué les doses. Informa Tony.

\- Et tu tiens le coup? Demanda Clint d'une voix douce.

\- Ça va.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis fiers de toi. Allez allons-nous coucher. Dit Clint en descendant du tabouret.

\- Tu dors toujours sur le canapé?

\- Hum...

\- Tu peux venir dans mon lit si tu veux... Je t'invite. Dit Tony en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- C'est gentil, ça ira. Allez bonne nuit Tony. À demain.

\- À demain Clint. Dit Stark toujours en balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

Tony attendit quelques instant puis prépara ses affaires il prit quelques pièce de rechange pour l'arc de Hawkeye puis rangea son arc dans le sac de Clint, le sac double. Il caressa son propre arc, celui de Hawkeye n'y était pas. Il dormait sûrement avec, ses doigts posés sur la corde. Se dit-il en riant. Il remonta puis prit une douche et prit des rasoirs.

Il s'enveloppa dans la couverture et prit un demi campral avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tony se réveilla aux aurores, il fit couler un café. Le but puis en refit couler un autre, pour Clint. Il lui apporta. "Clint... Heimdall n'est pas encore là mais je t'ai fais un café avant qu'il arrive."

\- Hum, je me lève. Asgard me revoilà. Lança le blond souriant.

Tony alla dans la cuisine et amena le café jusqu'au salon. Clint se mit en position assise, Tony s'assit à coté de lui et lui tendit son café, il mit la couverture sur lui également.

Natasha arriva dans le salon, elle croisa les bras. Les deux hommes soufflèrent. "Allez, sors ta connerie Nath, on t écoute." Lança Stark.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon vous deux. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et sourit aux deux hommes. Tony et Clint ne lui répondirent même pas. Clint but son café, puis posa sa tasse sur la table avant de remettre la couette sur son torse dénudé en rentrant chaque partie de son corps, bras et épaule sous la couette.

\- Je vous dérange, peut-être? Demanda la rousse.

Tony grogna et Clint posa la main sur la cuisse de l'ingénieur, sous la couette, à l'abri des regards de Natasha.

Tony faillit s'étrangler, il ne rêvait pas, Clint serrait ses doigts sur sa cuisse, sûrement pour éviter que Tony n'étrippe sa meilleure amie. Tony regarda la veuve noire, souffla, se glissa en dehors de la couette et rassembla ses affaires.

Il descendit chercher le sac double et monta dans le salon, choppa l'arc de Hawkeye et le fourra dans le sac. Natasha buvait son café, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Heimdall arriva au même instant.

\- Tony Stark. Dit seulement Heimdall.

\- Heimdall, comment vas-tu? Clint! Cria Tony.

\- Ça va très bien... Répondit l'Asgardien.

Clint sourit à peine sortit de la douche, il chercha son arc des yeux.

\- Je l'ai rangé dans le sac. Dit seulement Stark qui se doutait qu'il cherchait son arc des yeux.

\- T'as pris le tiens?

\- Oui. Répondit seulement Tony.

\- Bien... Bon Tasha, à plus tard. Dit Clint en lui faisant une étreinte.

\- Salut Nath, passe le bonjour à Bro.

Heimdall les emporta jusqu'aux portes Asgardienne.

À leur arrivés tony se tourna vers Clint. Celui-ci rit et roula des yeux. "Tout est à sa place Tony."

Un majordome vint les chercher, il accompagna Clint à sa chambre, Tony lui confia le sac avec les arcs et suivit le majordome, jusqu'à à sa chambre. "le prince Thor a insisté pour que vous ayez la même chambre que la dernière fois."

\- Ah... et où est-il? Demanda de suite Tony.

\- Oh, vous devriez le trouver dans la grande salle.

Tony déposa son sac et alla rejoindre Thor immédiatement.

Il entra dans la grande salle et repéra tout de suite le dieu au marteau.

\- Thor! Cria Tony.

\- Ah, vous êtes là. Suivez-moi. Nous allons aller dans la bibliothèque. Dit Thor d'un pas pressé.

\- La bibliothèque où .. Loki et toi vous...

\- Oui, traînez pas.. vous n'y avez pas accès normalement. Dit Thor en regardant derrière lui.

\- OK, ok, j'arrive.

Thor et Tony s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense bibliothèque.

\- Alors dis-moi qu'as-tu trouvé? Demanda Tony en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- La magie des archers s'appelle. Ljós Rekkr hljóđa. Confia Thor .

\- Qui veut dire? Demanda Stark en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ljós, veut dire lumière, rekkr, guerrier et hljóđa, appel. Ce qui donne dans votre langue. L'appel du guerrier lumineux.

\- Pourquoi lumineux? Demanda Stark les yeux écarquillés.

\- D'après ce que dis les écris, les premiers archers était ailés. On les identifia comme à des anges. Donc lumineux. Conclut Thor.

\- Ah... et t'as trouvé quoi d'autre? Demanda t-il.

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, ils parlent de ceux qui ressentent la magie comme "ok rekkr vinr" compagnon ou compagne d'archers.

\- Ok rekkr ! Cest le nom de la compagnie de Clint. Lâcha Stark surpris.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui. Dit Stark les yeux dans le vide.

\- Clint a étudié l'Asgardien?

\- Non.. c'est... c'est Jarvis qui me l'a traduit guerrier et arc. Ok rekkr. Stark secoua la tête et reprit. "OK et? Comment on fait pour ne plus la sentir cette magie?"

\- Il n'y a rien écrit sur cela. En général les Asgardiens aimerait ressentir cette magie et non l'inverse."

\- Ouais... je suis pas plus avancé quoi. Dit Stark en faisant une grimace.

\- Mon frère est ici peut-être devriez-vous vous entretenir avec lui?

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça. ..

\- Bon, on m'attend amis Stark.

\- Ouais, merci quand même Thor. Tony sortit accompagné de Thor de la bibliothèque, puis l'un parti vers la droite et l'autre vers la gauche vers les appartements du dieu jotun.

Tony ne savait pas s'il devait frapper à la porte ou quoi que se soit. Il frappa, un serviteur vint lui ouvrir.

\- Loki est là? Je veux le voir. S'impatienta tony en regardant par dessus l'épaule du serviteur.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer?

\- Loki, c'est Stark! Cria t-il. "Je dois te parler." Loki débarqua de nulle part.

\- Tony Stark...vous êtes accro à Asgard on dirait. Dit le dieu la voix envoûtante.

\- On dirait, ouais. Tu connais la magie toi? Demanda aussitôt Stark pressé d'en savoir plus.

\- Oui, c'est un don que je connais. Répondit calmement le dieu.

\- Le... ok rekkr ... la magie des archers. Tu sais l'appel de la lumière... Bafouilla Stark.

\- Oh!! Le Ljós rekkr hljóđa?

\- Ouais ça. Dit Stark les yeux grand ouverts.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Demanda le jotun.

\- Clint l'a ... Hawkeye... Ajouta t-il au cas où il aurait oublié de qui il s'agissait.

\- Mais, il est midgardien. Répondit Loki en riant.

\- Et alors quoi? Demanda Stark qui s'énervait.

\- Seul les Asgardiens possède ce don. Ajouta le dieu jotun.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Oh, que oui. N'oublie pas que j'ai déjà sondé son esprit. Dit Loki avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas oublié.. Repondit Tony en froncant les yeux. "tu as vu quoi?" Demanda Stark encore plus énervé.

\- Qu'il est midgardien et plein d'autre chose, mais ça ne concerne que lui.

\- Ouais, donc, tu me diras rien de plus. Bon salut. Dit Stark en faisant demi tour.

\- Ce fut un plaisir ami Stark. Ricana Loki.

\- Ouais, ouais. Dit Stark en lui faisant un signe, les pas pressés.

Tony partit énervé et pas plus avancé. Pourquoi Clint avait la magie des archers? Il était bien mortel... Il choisit de rejoindre Clint dans ses appartements.

\- Hey...

\- Je te manque déjà. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Oui. Dit-il en s'engouffrant dans la chambre. "Ah, oui, c'est la même que moi... sauf que j'ai un canapé. "

\- T'es considéré comme un dieu avec Iron Man.

\- Et toi, et ton arc, alors. Dit seulement Stark

\- En parlant d'arc. Tu as essayé le tiens? Demanda l'archer.

\- Non.

\- Et tu lui as choisis un nom. Reprit Clint.

\- Non plus. Peut être 'vinr'.

\- Vinr? Demanda Clint qui ne connaissait pas ce mot.

\- Hum... j'en sais rien je vais y réfléchir. Dit Tony.

\- Bon, allez, suits-moi. On va aller acheter des petites choses.

\- Des petites choses? Avec quel argent. Pouffa Stark.

\- Celui de Thor, pardis. Dit Hawkeye en riant.

\- Hum. Vu comme ça.

Clint prit la main de Tony et l'emmena en dehors du château. Ils marchèrent un moment, puis arrivèrent devant une chaumière. Clint frappa et le maître d'archers qui leur avaient donné les ordres de commandement quelques jours plus tôt. Ouvrit la porte. "Maître Hawkeye."

\- Maître Dlegsir.

\- Entrez donc. Que me vaut cet honneur? Demanda l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous fabriquez des carquois et plastrons digne de ce nom.

\- Ah... oui, ainsi que des gants et brassard tous travaillé dans un cuir noble. Ajouta le maître.

\- Génial. Ce serait pour mon ami. Il apprend le métier de facteur d'arc. Et s'est récemment fabriqué son premier arc. Ajouta Clint heureux.

\- Ah.. il va falloir l'équiper. Pourrais-je voir ce bijoux?

\- Oui. Clint sortit l'arc de Tony et le confia à l'archer.

\- Oh... il est bien constitué. Bien équilibré. C'est vous avez fait celui de notre ami? Demanda le maître à Tony.

\- Euh, oui. Répondit Stark gêné.

\- Hum... suivez-moi. Dit le maître à Tony.

Tony regarda Hawkeye et hésita de suivre le maître d'arme. Clint le rassura d'un clin d'oeil et d'un sourire. Tony suivit l'archer, il y avait du bois partout, du cuire, des fils de dacron, des lacets de cuir partout qui pendaient. "Droitier ou gaucher?"

\- Euh, droitier. L'archer prit un plastron et l'enfila autour de Tony. Il le fit tourner et l'ajusta à sa taille, puis accrocha un carquois.

\- Ça devrait aller. Il enleva à nouveau le plastron par la ficelle qui le maintenait, le déposa délicatement et ordonna à Tony d'enlever sa veste. Il fut surprit par l'ark brillant à travers le t shirt.

\- C'est ... c'est un réacteur ark... c'est ce qui me maintient en vie. Dit Tony.

\- J'en avais entendu parler.

\- Helö minn ok rekkr. Dit alors une magnifique femme blonde en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Helö minn vinr. Répondit le maître archer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est ma compagne.

\- Ok rekkr vinr? Demanda Tony.

\- Exactement. Vous êtes le, ok rekkr vinr de Hawkeye n'est ce pas? Demanda l'archer en relevant les manches du maillot de Tony.

\- Euh... je.. Je sais pas... Je vous avoue que... Je suis un peu perdu.

\- Ressentez-vous le ljós rekkr hljóđa?

\- je... je..

\- Et cela vous fait peur? Oh cela vous dérange qu'ils soit de sexe masculin.

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça... mais je croyais que sur Asgard, les hommes se mariés aux femmes. Dit Stark en regardant le maître lui enfiler un gant d'archer sur la main droite et un brassard sur le bras gauche

\- Les Asgardiens, oui. Mais nous, les archers, n'obéissons pas aux mêmes lois. Nous sommes bien plus, que de simples Asgardiens, nous sommes des archers ... nous descendons des anges.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit... Hawkeye est midgardien. Dit Stark.

\- Oh... donc, ça ne fonctionne pas... il ne doit pas posséder ce don. Conclut l'homme en lui enfilant à nouveau le plastron et le carquois. Et voilà... allons voir maître Hawkeye.

Tony suivit l'homme, Clint sourit directement. Il s'approcha de Tony, caressa le plastron du bout des doigts, puis fit un pas en arrière. "Ça te va bien." Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Fou toi de ma gueule Legolas. Pouffa Stark.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tiens. Dit Hawkeye en lui tendant son arc.

Clint sourit à nouveau en voyant Tony en tireur.

\- Tu es un vrai tireur maintenant. Dit Hawkeye toujours souriant.

\- Je mets tout sur le compte du dieu Odin?

\- Thor. Précisa l'archer.

\- D'accord maître Hawkeye.

\- Merci maître. Dit alors Clint et se tourna vers Tony qui tentait d'enlever tout l'attirail. "te, te, te, Tu restes comme ça maintenant." Dit Barton en l'empêchant de tout enlever.

\- J'ai froid. Se plagnit le génie.

\- Attend. Clint enleva le carquois du dos de Tony. Et lui enfila sa veste avant de lui refixer le carquois sur le dos. "Allez en avant mon archer." Dit Clint en riant. "Au revoir maître Dlegsir. Et merci encore."

\- Au revoir maître Hawkeye.

Tony suivit Clint qui était toujours aussi souriant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Tony toujours vêtu de son habit d'archers.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

J'espère que ce second voyage vous plait... J'aurais bien aimé voir Tony en tenue d'Archer moi.


	22. Chapter 21

_Hello tout le monde en ce début de semaine. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je viens vous livrer la suite de l'épopée sur ce beau monde qui est Asgard. Alors je dois dire que ce chapitre est particulier. Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. Je me suis lâchée. Et si vous trouvez que je suis partie en cacahuètes, prenez vous s'en à Scorpionne. Car c'est elle qui m'a insufflé tout ces idées là. Si ce n'est pas toutes ces idées. Je vous laisse le découvrir. Bon début de semaine à tous._

 _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline_

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Tony suivit l'homme. Clint sourit directement, s'approcha de Tony, caressa le plastron du bout des doigts, puis fit un pas en arrière. "Ça te va bien." Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre._

 _\- Fou-toi de ma gueule Legolas. Pouffa Stark._

 _\- Non c'est vrai. Tiens. Dit Hawkeye en lui tendant son arc._

 _Clint sourit à nouveau en voyant Tony en tireur._

 _\- Tu es un vrai tireur maintenant. Dit Hawkeye toujours souriant._

 _\- Je met tout ça sur le compte du dieu Odin?_

 _\- Thor. Précisa l'archer._

 _\- D'accord maître Hawkeye._

 _\- Merci maître. Dit alors Clint et se tourna vers Tony qui tentait d'enlever tout l'attirail. "te, te, te, Tu restes comme ça maintenant." Dit Barton en l'empêchant de tout enlever._

 _\- J'ai froid. Se plagnit le génie._

 _\- Attend. Clint enleva le carquois du dos de Tony, lui enfila sa veste avant de lui refixer le carquois sur le dos. "Allez en avant mon archer." Dit Clint en riant. "Au revoir maître Dlegsir. Et merci encore."_

 _\- Au revoir maître Hawkeye._

 _Tony suivit Clint qui était toujours aussi souriant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Tony toujours vêtu de son habit d'archers_.

 **Chapitre 21**

Tony et Clint allèrent se restaurer puis Clint décida d'aller s'entraîner sur la colline.

Ils arrivèrent sur place, Clint se plaça sur la gauche et se mit en position. Il allait tirer et vu Tony galèrer. Il reprit. "Tu préfères qu'on se mettent face à face?"

\- Ouais. Lâcha Tony. Clint se mit à droite de la colline. Tony se plaça face à lui. Il attrapa une flèche, puis la banda sur la corde. " On vise toujours l'arbre?"

\- Tu vise l'arbre entier, je vise le creux de l'arbre. Tu le vois? Demanda Clint.

\- Le petit trou là ? Dit Tony en regardant d'un mauvaise oeil.

\- Ouais, allez. Clint ferma les yeux et inspira, pPuis expira. Tony la bouche ouverte, fixa Clint et en oublia de lâcher sa flèche.

\- Tony? Dit Clint.

\- Ah... Dit Stark en lâchant sa flèche n'importe où. "Desolé je ... je dormais les yeux ouvert, je crois."

\- Tu t'endors souvent en ce moment. C'est dû au médoc pour l'alcool? Tu m'as dis que tu avais réduits la dose. C'est dû à ça? S'inquiéta l'archer.

\- C'est toi... tu me détends... Lâcha Tony.

Clint rougit puis encocha une nouvelle flèche. "Allez Tony." Dit Clint sans regarder le milliardaire.

Tony obéit et banda sa flèche à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il toucha l'arbre de justesse, mais il toucha tout de même, il se tourna instinctivement vers Clint le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je t'avais dis que tu y arriverais. Dit l'archer fiers de son petit initié.

\- Avec toi comme prof, c'était quasi sûre. Lacha à nouveau Tony.

Clint rougit à nouveau. Puis ordonna "allez au pas de tir."

Tony et Clint enchaînèrent les volées de flèches sur leur field improvisé. Tony manquait souvent la cible ce qui n'était pas le cas de Hawkeye.

Ils finirent tout de même par être à court de flèches. Les deux garçons descendirent chercher toutes les flèches puis remontèrent sur la colline.

\- Bon, que voudrais-tu faire?

\- Enlever tout ça déjà... plus de tir à l'arc pour moi aujourd'hui. Dit Tony en tentant d'enlever son plastron.

\- Hum.. allons dans ta chambre, je vais t'aider à te défaire de ça.

Dans la chambre de Tony, Clint lui montra comment enlever son plastron seul. Tony sourit puis défit sa tenue d'archer. "Les soleils se couchent." Dit Clint.

\- Oh. Les journées sont courtes ici. Répondit seulement le génie.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que les nuits sont froides. Dit Clint s'approchant du balcon en admirant la vue.

Tony le rejoignit et s'assit à terre devant la vitre. Clint sourit à ce Stark qui était bien plus sensible qu'il n'y croyait et s'assit à coté de lui.

Tony et Clint admiraient la vue sans dire mots pendant une longue demi heure puis leur estomacs commencèrent a crier famine. Les bruits de leurs estomacs respectifs les faisaient rirent. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre les cantines du château.

Tony et Clint s'attablèrent l'un en face de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas envie de rejoindre toute la clique d'Odin. Surtout que Tony était censé être venu sur Asgard pour son réacteur. Ils dînèrent calmement sans trop parler. Le silence était leur ami, puis Thor vint couper ce moment de pur détente.

\- Mes amis! Lança Thor joyeux.

\- Thor, tiens donc. Dit Tony souriant.

\- Oh, vous avez l'air bien reposé. Dit le dieu en s'asseyant à côté de Clint.

\- On a fait du tir à l'arc toute l'après midi. Répondit Clint.

\- On? Demanda le dieu.

\- Tony aussi.

\- Ah! Fit Thor avec un grand sourire.

\- Il est paraît maintenant. Ce matin on a acheté un plastron, un carquois et d'autre chose. Reprit Barton.

\- Sur Asgard? Demanda Thor incrédule.

\- Au maître Dlegsir. Dit Clint en signant de la tête.

\- Oh.. il est doué pour ce genre de chose. Vous avez visité un peu les contrées d'Asgard alors... demanda Thor.

\- Pas vraiment, on est juste allé voir le capitaine Dlegsir. Répondit Clint sourire effacé.

\- Vous devriez emmener Tony dans le petit village d'à côté il y a des tavernes qui en vallent le détour. Reprit Thor.

\- Euh. Je suis là Thor. Arrête de parler comme si j'étais pas là. S'indigna Tony.

\- Mais je sais que vous êtes là mon ami. Reprit Thor en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Alors dis-moi. "Tony vous devriez aller à la taverne du village." Dit Tony énervé

\- Tony vous devriez aller à la taverne du village. Reprit Thor.

\- Bonne idée Thor. On y va Clint? Demanda Stark en se levant.

Clint sourit puis se leva. "Go"

Tony et Clint rejoignirent le village. Sur la route, ils se regardaient et se souriaient.

\- Tu voulais y aller au moins? Demanda Tony à présent sortit des ramparts du château.

\- Pas spécialement, mais j'ai bien vue que Thor t'agaçait.

\- Il parlait de moi comme si j'étais pas là. Dit Tony sur la défensive.

\- J'ai vue oui. Comment pouvait-il ignorer ta présence? Dit Clint ironiquement.

\- Je suis trop charismatique pour ça. Répondit Stark en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- C'est quoi que t'as pas compris? Demanda Tony en riant.

Clint rit puis dit. "Arrête de regarder ces conneries, ça te bouffe le cerveau Stark.

\- C'est toi qui me bouffe le cerveau. J'arrive plus à réfléchir quand t'es dans les parages. Répondit Stark en regardant au loin.

\- Je suis pas assez intelligent pour toi c'est ça? Demanda Clint indigné.

\- T'es trop charismatique. Conclut Stark en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Tu crois que c'est encore loin?"

\- Non, je crois pas. Dit seulement Clint. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis Clint reprit. "J'aurais jamais pensé un jour me retrouver ici avec toi. "

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire. Répondit Stark les yeux toujours rivés à l'horizon.

\- Tony Stark tirant à l'arc sur Asgard c'est un truc de dingue quand même! Pouffa Clint.

\- Tout ce qui m'arrive est toujours dingue de toute façon. Dit Stark en riant.

\- C'est pas faux.. oui j'ai compris... Dit Clint en riant...

Ils virent au loin, la fameuse taverne dont Thor leur parlait. Ils entrèrent, Clint se dirigea de suite vers les toilettes et Tony s'assied directement au bar et regarda l'ardoise accrochée au mur.

\- Dites, tavernier. Vous avez des boissons sans alcool? "

L'homme réfléchissa puis répondit. "Des jus de fruit."

\- Ah... c'est tout ce que vous avez... il s'approcha de lui et dit. "un truc pas trop fort. Je viens d'arrêter de boire." Dit Stark en faisant la grimace.

\- Il y a toujours le djorgnia. Déclara l'homme.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Un grog à base de plante. Pas d'alcool.

\- C'est bon au moins? Demanda Tony septique.

\- C'est même excellent, tout le monde en boit ici. Après la chasse. Après les jeux. Mais d'où venez vous mon ami?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Donnez en deux... ah, c'est sur le compte de Thor.

\- Thor, fils d'Odin? Demanda le tavernier septique.

\- Oui, le gars avec son marteau. Grand blond, baraqué, Thor quoi!

Le tavernier hésita puis vit Clint débarquer avec sa tenue d'archer.

\- Alors? Demanda Clint à Tony.

\- On va prendre un ... un truc à base de plante, sans alcool. Dit Stark fièrement.

\- Vous êtes Ok rekkr? Demanda le tavernier à Clint.

\- Oui. Répondit seulement Clint.

Le tavernier rassuré de voir que Clint était archer se tourna et versa le mélange dans deux immense bock, puis les leur tendit.

Tony s'empressa de goûter le grog... "putain! c'est excellent."

\- Les gosses sont pas là. Les gros mots reviennent. Dit Barton en riant.

\- Oh hey, tu vas pas remplacer Cap. Bois. Ordonna stark.

\- Hum, c'est super bon. Clint se tourna et vit Tony boire à n'en plus respirer. .. "respire Tony..."

\- Mais c'est trop bon. Un autre. Dit stark en tendant son verre de bois à l'homme.

L'homme sourit puis remplit à nouveau son verre. Tony but le second. Suivit de Clint qui apprécia aussi le jus. Et ils se reservirent encore une fois. Tony les yeux embués regarda Clint et se mordit la lèvre. Il s'approcha du butin.

\- T'es bien musclé quand même Astérix, T'as bu de la potion magique? Dit Stark en titubant vers son ami.

\- Apparament, toi, tu n'y a pas eut le droit. Se moqua Barton.

\- Mais euh, je fais des compliment et toi tu m'embêtes. Dit Stark en fronçant les yeux et en croisant les bras sur son torse. "C'est pô zuste". Ajouta t il.

\- Oh, mon petit génie. Viens dans les bras de ton asterix. Déclara Barton en ouvrant les bras.

Tony vint se caler dans les bras de son archer préféré puis tata les muscles de Clint. "Hum mm."

\- Ça t'amuse? Demanda Clint en levant un oeil.

\- Oui. Dit stark en se mordant la lèvre. "mais attend, si toi tu es asterix, ça voudrait que je suis obelix?" Dit Stark en faisant une grimace.

\- C'est toi qui m'a dis Astérix. ... hum ça change de Legolas...

\- Ah ouais t'es un elf! Dit Stark en riant...

\- Et toi, tu es un homme. Dit Clint souriant à Stark toujours dans ses bras.

\- Un homme? Demanda Stark en faisant une moue triste.

\- Un roi! Aragorn. Lâcha Clint en serrant plus fort Tony dans ses bras.

\- Youhou. Cria Stark en levant son verre.

\- Gloire au roi Aragorn. Lança l'archer dans le même état que l'ingénieur.

\- Gloire à Legolas. Gloire à mon archer. Un autre tavernier. Dit Stark en retournant face au bar.

\- Et moi! et moi! et moi! Supplia Clint.

\- Et un autre pour le fou de la flèche.

Le barman rit de leurs bêtises et leur reservit un autre verre. Clint pouffa de rire.

\- Tu ris tout seul. Dit Tony en se marrant lui aussi. Clint continua à rire puis dit. "c'est toi, tu me fais rire mon Aragorn."

\- C'est pas beau comme nom Aragorn. Legolas c'est beau. Dit Stark en souriant béatement.

\- Tu peux être un elf toi aussi... Clint réfléchit, rit puis dit. "me souviens plus des noms des elfs..."

Tony réfléchit.

\- Arwen? Demanda Stark.

\- C'est pas une fille? Répondit Barton.

\- Hum...Elronde. Dit Stark en ouvrant les yeux...

\- En plus, c'est un archer aussi, mais c'est pas beau Elronde. Se reprit Clint.

\- Hum, trouve-moi un beau nom... Demanda Stark.

\- Je connais pas tout les noms des elfes... dit Clint en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Jarvis, serait avec moi, il me dirait. Dit Stark tristement.

\- Mais je suis sûr que ton cerveau de génie.. à déjà entendu un beau nom elfique. Dit Barton en tapant sur le crâne de Tony avec un doigt.

\- Legolas. Dit Tony souriant les yeux vitreux...

\- C'est moi Legolas, tricheur. Un autre. Dit Clint en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony. "Réfléchi... Tony... Dobby!" Dit l'archer en relevant la tête.

\- Dobby? Dans Harry Potter? ... nonnnnn! Pleurnicha Tony...

\- Eros. Souffla Clint à l'oreille de Tony.

\- Eros? Eros et Legolas ça me va. ... ça faisait mieux Aragorn et Legolas non?

Clint rit et Tony le suivit, puis ils n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Tony commença à en avoir mal aux joues, Clint lui avait mal aux abdos.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça avec tes yeux Aragorn? Demanda Clint en imitant Stark qui fronçait les yeux.

\- Je... Je commence à... j'ai les yeux qui partent en cacahouète. Dit tony en tentant de fixer son Legolas.

\- C'est la vieillesse. Ça. Dit Clint en pouffant de rire et se cramponnant comme il le pouvait, au comptoir.

\- T'es presque aussi vieux que moi. Legolas. Répondit Stark en levant le menton.

\- Presque. Dit Clint en levant le doigt de la main qui tenait le bar. Son corps bascula en avant sur Tony.

\- Hey. Hey... reste avec moi... allez legoooolas lève-toi. Dit Stark en tentant de remettre le corps de l'archer en position normal.

\- Je me sens pas trop trop trop bien. Finit par avouer Clint.

\- C'est l'air d'Asgard. Dit Tony en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Ouaisssss. Dit Clint en souriant. "Bon, il faut rentrer... mon arc me manque."

\- Ton arc me manque aussi. Dit Tony plus sérieusement.

Clint se mordit la lèvre puis dit. "Un petit café Aragorn?"

\- Sur le canapé Legolas?

\- Bien sûr, sur le canapé. Dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- J'ai soif... tu crois qu'on peut négocier une bouteille?

\- Tavernier. Pourrait-on ...acheter... une bouteille... de .. ça... Dit Clint qui avait du mal articuler.

\- Je n'ai que des tonneaux. Vous êtes ami avec Thor fils d'Odin?

\- Oh que oui. Dit Stark en roulant des yeux.

\- Si vous pouvez porter un tonneau allez-y.

Tony sourit... "l'est musclé mon petit archer allez Legolas, sors tes muscles..."

Clint prit le tonneau et suivit Tony qui ne cessait de rire. Ils rentrèrent en titubant jusqu'à la chambre de Tony...

\- Tampis pour le café. Dit Tony.

\- On a mieux, sors les verres mon Aragorn! Cria Clint.

Tony s'affala dans le fauteuil, il regardait son archer, même si il avait du mal à faire la mise au point sur celui ci. Clint voyait bien lui, sa vue était toujours parfaite mais ses gestes étaient quelques fois confus.

\- Oups... à côté... Oups, encore à côté.. Dit Clint.

\- Tu vas tomber. Rit Tony.

\- Arghhh, ça m'énerve. .. tiens mon Aragorn. Dit Clint en tendant le verre à Tony.

Tony fonça les yeux pour attraper le verre. Puis Clint s'assit à côté de Tony. "Santé mon petit archer."

\- Santé mon petit génie. Les deux hommes burent cul sec leurs verres puis Tony mit le verre en dessous du tonneau. Lui tenait sur ses jambes. Clint voyait très bien, mais ne tenait pas debout. Ils servirent leur verres, ils avaient fini par s'asseoir devant le tonneau, posé sur le tabouret.

\- T'es beau Legolas... Lâcha Tony en essayant de bien voir l'archer.

Clint sourit à Tony en fermant les yeux et dit "je suis un elfe, c'est normal "

\- T'es mon elfe. Souffla Tony en regardant le visage flou de l'archer.

\- Je suis ton elfe. Ton archer. Ton protecteur. Mes flèches de protégeront, mon roi. Dit Clint la main sur le coeur le visage vers le ciel.

\- Je suis ton roi? Demanda Stark en rougissant lui aussi.

\- T'es mon héros. Mon Iron Man! Dit Clint en carressant la joue de Stark. Stark sourit puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'archer.

Clint ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir les lèvres de l'ingénieur se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Stark ouvrit les yeux, entoura le cou de Clint de ses bras puis descella ses lèvres. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre l'épaule de Clint et reprit. "C'est vrai... Je suis Iron Man. Mais Je suis vieux j'ai mal..."

\- Où? tu as mal où? Mon petit roi. Demanda Clint.

\- Là. Dit Stark en appuyant sur son cou avec un doigt.

\- Aaaaallonges-toi ... Le petit archer va faire un massage à son roi.

Tony se tourna et tata le sol avant de s'allonger.

Clint rampa puis s'installa à califourchon sur lui... "tu vas voir, j'ai des mains de fée. " Dit Clint en enlevant son gant.

\- De eeeeeelfe. Dit Stark.

\- Ouais de eeeelfe! Dit Legolas en commençant à masser le cou de l'ingénieur.

\- Hum hum hum. Marmonna Stark sous les doigts délicats de Clint.

\- Ça fait du bien? Demanda Clint en se collant contre lui.

\- Ouiiiiiii. Dit le génie.

\- Tu as mal quelques ... part d'autre? Mon roi? Demanda Clint.

\- Aux bras... Dit le génie.

\- Aux bras?

\- Ouais... tir à l'arc. Grogna Tony.

\- Hum... ça! Je sais ce que c'est. Dit Hawkeye en s'arrêtant et levant un doigt en l'air.

\- Masse, Legolas! Ordonna le génie.

\- Le dos aussi? Dit Clint.

\- Ouaissss le dos... Legolasssssss!

Clint continu son massage, il descendit d'abord sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras, jusqu'à masser son dos. Le tireur massa le haut du dos de l'ingénieur, Tony la tête écrasée sur le sol, bavait en sentant les mains de Clint lui masser le dos, puis Clint commença à descendre doucement.

\- Hop hop... hop. Pas trop loin mon elfe. Dit Stark d'une voix lente. "Sinon le peeeeeetit bonhomme, il va sortir."

Legolas pouffa de rire. "Ah.. Ahhhhhhhh. J'avais oublié. Fini le massage! Viens, donne-ton verre. Va boire. " Dit Legolas en rampant jusqu'au tonneau. "Mais... mais... Je vais tomber." Dit Clint qui penchait légèrement à droite.

\- Attend mon elfe. J'arrive. Dit Stark en rampant. "Assis-toi... c'est, les, les .. la loi de la gravité... au pluuuuuuus t'es haut, au pluuuuus ça penche." Dit Stark en rampant et en atterrissant sous le tonneau.

\- Ah.. Dit seulement l'archer. "Attend... tiens! toi, tu tiens le verre. "

Tony attrapa immédiatement le verre à deux mains, au cas où le verre se ferait la malle.

\- Moi, je porte le tonneau. Je ... je.. je ... Begueya Clint.

\- Tu es musclé... Dit Stark en souriant et en fermant les yeux.

\- Ouiii. Dit Clint en souriant de toute des dents, il saisit le tonneau.

\- Hey.. Doucement. Râla Stark.

\- Mais euh.. je vais tomber. Dit Clint en pleurnichant.

\- Non, toi, tu tiens le verre. Moi je te porte le boisson.

Clint acquiesça et se mit à la pace de Stark, assit à l'indienne.

Tony tata le sol puis se leva, il saisit le tonneau.

\- Hey! Tony! Tu mets tout sur moi! Mais relève ! relève!

\- Dis-moi. Où je mets? Demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Là. Dit Clint en pointant le verre.

\- Mais! Je vois rien, dis-moi! À droite! À gauche? Au milieu?

\- Euh... ouais à droite... mais non ...l'autre droite. Ouais ... ouais, non, c'est mon bras mais arrête! T'en mets partout.

\- Mais dis-moi à droite!

\- À droite. Mais non, je suis trempé. À gauche! à gauche ...ahhhh bouge plus. Youpie bravo mon roi. Cria Barton.

\- On va ... on va boire dans le meeeeme verre. Déclara Tony.

\- T'as deeees bonnes idées toi, des fois. Dit Clint.

\- Je suis Tony Stark. Je suis un.. un génie. Dit le génie en se vautrant à terre.

\- Tiens bois, mon roi. Dit Clint en mettant le verre dans les mains de l'ingénieur.

\- Hum, c'est bon... tiens, à toi mon elfe. Dit Tony en lui donnant le verre et en attrapant Clint par le cou. "Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi." Dit Stark.

\- Je sais. Dit Clint en riant. "Moi. Moi. Moi aussi t'aime bien mon roi." Dit Clint en approchant sa tête de celle de l'ingénieur.?, puis bim.', leurs têtes s'éclaterent l'une contre l'autre.

\- Aie. Ronchonna Stark en se frottant la tête.

\- Oh mon petit Aragorn... d'Dit Clint en se mettant dans les bras de l'ingénieur, manquant de renverser tout le verre sur lui.

\- Hey mais, c'est froid! Pleura Tony... "t'as tout renversé." Ronchonna celui ci.

\- Ohhhh. Je fais que des bêtises. Dit Clint en pleurant.

\- Mais non, pleure mon petit ... Tony réfléchit puis dit. "Legolas... c'est pas grave..."

\- T'es tout mouillé. Dit Clint en voyant le pantalon de Stark mouillé.

\- C'est pas grave. Dit Stark en serrant Clint contre lui.

\- Je vais te faire câlin. Dit Clint déjà dans les bras de Tony en s'approchant bien trop près de Tony.

\- Pas... pas trop... sinon le petit oiseau ... Dit Stark en souriant.

\- Ah ahhh ahh le petit oiseau. Pouffa Barton.

\- Hey, tu sais que Thor et Loki y zon fait des chose dans la bibibiliothèque.

\- Non!!! la bibibiliotheque? Demanda Clint les yeux rond.

\- Thor et Loki... Souffla Stark.

\- Oh... Dit l'archer en mettant la main sur la bouche.

\- Je sais où elle est.. elle. Elle est pas loin.

\- Viens, on va à la bibibiliotheque. Dit Barton en riant derrière da main. "Oups. Je vais tomber."

Stark se marra puis dit... "deux Legolas. "

\- Hey, je sais, moi je porte le .. Le .. tonneau. Toi, tu me tiens. Et moi je te dis où il faut que tu marches.

\- Ouaissss. Pas con. Dit Stark en hochant la tête.

Clint saisit le tonneau puis se leva comme il le pu, Tony le soutenu et marcha à taton. Clint lui annonçait. "Tout droit. Tout droit. Tout droit. Un peu à gauche encore encore stop! Tout droit. Tout droit."

\- On va où? Demanda Tony.

\- C'est toi qui sait. Répondit Clint.

\- Je sais pu. Dit Stark en fronçant les yeux.

\- Oh! la grande salle. Déclara Barton en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Le trône ! ! Cria Stark.

\- Non. non. Tony on a pas le droit. Dit Barton.

\- Suis pas Tony, suis Aragorn fils de... je sais plus mais le roi ! Acclama Stark tout fiers.

Tony s'assit sur le trône. "Legolas, viens sur ton roi."

\- Non. Dit Barton en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

\- Viens, viens... on va faire... une photo... Dit Stark tout bas.

Clint rit et courut jusqu'au au trône. Il se vautra d'abord dans le tapis puis arriva enfin jusqu'à Tony. "Je me mets où?" Demanda Clint en se mettant un doigt dans la bouche.

\- Sur moi pardis! Allez viens, assied-toi là. ouais comme ça... attend, je sors le Starkphone. Pouffa de rire Tony.

Clint se releva et faillit tomber encore une fois, Tony le rattrapa de justesse. "Hep, viens-là Robin des bois."

\- Le-go-las... Corrigea Clint en s'asseyant sur Tony.

Tony assit sur le trône comme un roi, et Clint sur lui, comme un enfant, posa sa tête contre son épaule. Tony tendit le bras puis fit un selfie. Clint changea de position, il bascula sa tête en arrière et attrapa le Starkphone de la main droite et posa sa main gauche contre la joue de Tony, puis prit la photo. Les deux hommes riaient aux éclats, les rires résonnaient dans la salle du trône qui était vide, vu qu'il était pas moins de 3 heures du matin..

Tony et Clint continuèrent de prendre des photos, puis Clint finit par se vautrer une seconde fois au pied de Stark. Tony le prit tout de suite en photo, puis tenta de se lever lui aussi et se vautra sur Clint. Clint gémit, puis Tony roula sur le côté et dégringola des escaliers. Il remonta les marches en tâtonnant puis se réinstalla sur le trône. Clint descendit les marches des escaliers sur le cul, puis rampa jusqu'au tonneau. "Legolas! Ramène-le tonneau!"

\- Oui Aragorn. Clint fit rouler le tonneau jusqu'à Tony, enfin jusqu'au bord des marches, il s'assit sur la première.

\- Legolas, j'ai soif! Cria Stark.

\- Par Odin! Que faites-vous?

Clint cessa immédiatement de rire lorsqu'il aperçut Thor au pas de la grande porte. Tony lui dit "Qui es-tu étranger? Incline-toi devant ton roi. Je suis Aragorn roi de cette contrée."

\- Mais vous êtes fou pardis! Stark descendez immédiatement de ce trône! Si mon père vous verrez, il vous bannirez d'Asgard.

\- Oh, Faramir rigole un peu. Répondit Stark en rigolant.

\- Faramir? Qui est ce Faramir? Demanda Thor furieux de coincer leur complice .

\- Le frère de Boromir. Répondit simplement Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Que buvez-vous Hawkeye?

\- Un truc aux plantes. Répondit Stark en souriant les yeux fermés.

\- Faites-moi goûter et vous. Dit il en fixant Stark. "Descendez de là."

Tony descendit les marches à quatre pattes, en arrière, Clint tentait de rester droit et Thor but le grog. "Mais c'est du djorgnia! Vous savez que pour les midgardiens c'est équivalant à une drogue chez vous?"

\- Comme le LSD? Demanda en pouffant de rire Tony.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le DVD mais peut-être oui. Répondit Thor.

Clint pouffa de rire en entendant Thor se tromper entre LSD et DVD. Tony le suivit. Thor perdit son sang froid. "Filez dans vos chambres ! Chacun dans la vôtre! Je vais vous y accompagner moi-même." Thor prit le tonneau et le cacha derrière une porte puis prit Tony et Clint comme deux sacs à patate. Les deux hommes continuèrent à rire. Clint pouffa "vive le LSD asgardien."

\- Ouais vive le LSD asgardien. Répondit Stark en riant de plus belle.

Clint le suivit puis fut déposer jusqu'à sa porte, Puis Thor déposa Tony à sa porte également.

Clint ne tenant toujours pas plus sur ses jambes, rampa sur le sol et se glissa sur son lit, sur le ventre. Morphée vint vite le chercher. Tony quant à lui, ne voyait toujours pas, l ne voyait plus que des ombres. Il tâtonna autour de lui puis finit par se mettre à quatre à patte et trouva le canapé et grimpa non sans mal puis s'endormit également.

Les premières lueurs du jour vinrent réveiller Tony Stark, toujours affalé sur le canapé une jambes pendante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait la fête toute la nuit et qu'il avait dormit à peine quelques heures. Il se redressa puis frotta ses yeux. Il sortit son Stark phone et regarda l'heure. 9h. De toute façon le temps sur Asgard était différent que sur midgard. Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda comment il avait atterrit là. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il était arrivé là. Ni même comment la soirée s'était terminé. Tout ce dont se rappelait le genie, c'était de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Clint en allant à la taverne. Il se rappela un peu de la taverne. Puis trou noir. Peut-être que Clint en saurait plus, lui.

Il se leva avec un peu de mal et alla se voir dans le miroir. "Sale tête Stark." Se dit-il à lui-même. Il prit une petite douche, puis il alla chercher un rasoir et le nécessaire pour se raser. Il sourit, puis rangea son rasoir, Clint en aurait peut-être besoin lui aussi. Il prit deux rasoirs, le blaireau et la crème puis courut voir Clint.

Il tappa deux fois à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte. Il vu Barton les bras le long du corps, sur le ventre, la tête écrasée contre un coussin. Il se pencha et aperçut de la bave qui s'écoulait le long de sa bouche. "Charmant." Se dit-il. Il rit puis s'approcha du ronfleur.

\- Hey, le pingouin, il est l'heure de se réveiller. Dit Stark en s'asseyant à côté de l'archer.

\- Pinpoint, toi-même. Dit Clint le visage sans forme, écrasé contre l'oreiller .

Stark rit puis aida l'archer à se tourner sur le dos. "Allez mon petit baveur. "

\- Hum. Grogna l'archer en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. "Merde." Reprit l'archer qui venait de s'apercevoir qu'il venait de s'essuyer avec son gant toujours fixé.

\- Je t'ai ramené un rasoir.

\- C'est gentil. Répondit Clint, toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Dis, tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé hier, parce que faut que je t'avoue que je ne sais plus. Lança Stark confus.

\- je crois qu'on s'est défoncé aux plantes. Dit Clint.

\- Merde, je m'en doutais. J'ai fais quoi? Demanda Stark.

\- J'en sais rien. Murmura Clint.

\- T'étais pas avec moi? Demanda Stark en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'avait-il pu faire ? Et avec qui surtout?

\- J'en sais rien... Souffla Clint. Il ouvrit un oeil et regarda Tony. "J'en ai aucune idées. Me souviens plus non plus." Dit Clint les yeux parfaitement ouvert à présent.

\- Ah... Bon, tu te lèves? Dit Tony en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

Il sortit les rasoirs, le blaireau et la crème. Il s'enduit de la crème, puis commença à se raser. Clint le rejoignit, la tête pendante.

\- Sourit Clint. T'inquiètes pas, on a rien fais... on s'est endormis tout habillé et chacun dans nos chambres. Tiens. Dit Tony en lui donnant la crème et le blaireau. Clint prit le nécessaire sans regarder l'ingénieur et commença a se passer la crème. Tony finit de se raser puis regarda Clint se raser les joues. Stark sourit, Clint le regarda dans le miroir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait sourire Stark?

\- Ça t'irais bien la petit barbichette. Dit Stark en regardant les joues nu de Barton et son menton pas encore rasé.

\- C'est vrai que je suis beau gosse comme ça. Dit Clint enfin souriant.

Clint se mordit la lèvre et regarda de plus près son visage puis son menton. Il lança un regard de biais sur Stark puis sourit encore, puis continua à se raser dessinant une fine ligne le long des deux tiers de son menton. Il laissa également une fine moustache. Il se rinça puis se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir.

\- Mon d'Artagnan. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Legolas. Dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Le rasage fini, Clint fit sortir Stark de la salle d'eau et le fit aller chercher de quoi manger pendant qu'il se lavait.

Stark revint avec plein de chose.

Clint le regarda surpris "t'as dévalisé les cuisines?"

\- J'ai la dalle, pas toi?

\- Tu me connais j'ai tout le temps la dalle. Dit Clint en se précipitant sur la petite table.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Dit Stark en agitant le mets préféré de Hawkeye en souriant pleinement.

\- Des cornichons! ! Merci Tony. Dit Clint les étoiles dans les yeux.

Clint et Tony avalérent tout se qu'avait amené Tony. Des fruits, une tisane, des galettes de blés, du gâteau, du bacon, des oeufs de bleries et des cornichons. Les ventres rassasiés, les deux hommes se détendirent sur le balcon, assit l'un à côté de l'autre.

Thor vint aux nouvelles, Tony se leva et Clint resta-là, regardant le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Thor! Comment vas-tu? Demanda Tony.

\- Je... Je vais bien merci et vous? Demanda Thor inquiet de savoir s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

\- Bien.. un peu fatigué mais bon. Dit Stark en haussant les épaules à son tour.

\- Avez-vous trouvé la taverne?

\- Euh... je suppose que oui.

\- Vous supposez? Demanda Thor qui commençait à sourire.

\- Hum, on va dire que je me souviens pas trop de ma soirée. Confia Stark.

\- Ah... Dit seulement le dieu en souriant.

\- Hum Barton, non plus. Il est un peu sur le nerfs du coup. Il a peur qu'on ait fait... tu sais... Dit Stark en montrant le lit.

\- L'avez-vous fait? Demanda Thor qui se doutait que non, mais qui n'en était pas sûre.

\- Non. Dit Tony sûr de lui.

\- Je pensais que vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre soirée? Relança Thor.

\- J'aurais jamais profité de lui. Même bourré. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Pourtant, il fut un temps où. Insinua le dieu.

\- Oui ben, ce temps est révolu. Je respecte trop Clint pour ça.

\- Comme vous me respectiez à Reviewstreet? Demanda Thor avec un sourire coquin.

\- On va dire ça, oui. Thor es-tu toujours attiré par moi?

\- Vous me plaisez toujours autant, ami Stark. Confirma le dieu.

\- Hum... bon...

\- Je venais voir Clint. Maître Dlegsir cherche après lui.

\- Il est sur le balcon. Conclut Stark.

Thor alla voir Clint sur le balcon, puis ils partirent tout les deux. Tony parti vers sa chambre et alla chercher de la tisane au passage puis revint dans sa chambre. Il sortit la table et deux tabouret. Il s'assit sur un tabouret le dos posé contre la barrière, puis glissa le deuxième sous la table où il y posa ses pieds croisés. Il prit la tasse dans ses mains et admira la vue imprenable qu'il avait d'Asgard.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre un peu loufoque? Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'aurais bien goûté ce grog.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans tout les cas, je me suis amusée en l'écrivant. Et j'avais besoin de légèreté à ce moment là. Voilà. Bisous à tous.


	23. Chapter 22

**_Et voilà nous sommes a un tournant de l'histoire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Et que ça nous plaira tout de même._**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Thor alla voir Clint sur le balcon, puis ils partirent tout les deux. Tony parti vers sa chambre et alla chercher de la tisane au passage puis revint dans sa chambre. Il sortit la table et deux tabouret. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, le dos posé contre la barrière. Puis glissa le deuxième sous la table où il y posa ses pieds croisés. Il prit la tasse dans ses mains et admira la vue imprenable qu'il avait d'Asgard._

 **Chapitre 22.**

Tony resta ainsi toute la matinée. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir Clint. Après tout, il était majeur et vacciné. Se dit-il et puis il était avec un autre archer, un maître archers asgardien qui plus est.

Il retourna aux cuisines, prit de quoi manger, une autre tisane et retourna sur le balcon. C'était le début d'après midi, il resta là, sur son tabouret, à regarder cette verdure. Il se remit à penser à son archer. Clint paraissait de plus en plus... enfin de moins en moins... Clint semblait être lui aussi attiré par Tony. À moins que Tony se faisait des idées. Il repensa a son sourire lorsqu'il l'avait découvert vêtu de son habit d'archer, se se souvint aussi des joues rosies de Clint lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il le détendait. Clint envahissait toute ses pensées, i' était tellement aspiré dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas entrer celui ci. Clint s'approcha du balcon.

\- Hey ça va? Demanda Clint.

\- Hum hum et toi? Retourna Stark.

\- Ça va... t'as l'air de réfléchir. Dit Clint, appuyé contre le battant de la porte vitrée.

\- On va dire. Dit Stark en ne quittant l'horizon des yeux.

\- Tu regardes quoi? Demanda Clint en fixant lui aussi la plaine.

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Tony... j'ai... j'ai parlé avec Thor. Déclara Clint.

\- Hum et? Demanda Tony.

\- Il m'a parlé de la magie des archers. Avoua Clint.

\- Ah... Il m'a balancé c'est çà. Dit Stark en roulant des yeux.

\- De quoi? Dit surpris l'archer.

\- C'est pas de... Laisse tomber donc? La magie des archers. Reprit Stark en le regardant enfin.

\- Elle est réciproque. Dit Clint en fixant Tony dans les yeux.

\- J'ai pas tout suivi, là. Dit Stark en secouant la tête.

\- Tu ressens ma magie. Reprit Clint.

\- Tu as vraiment la magie des archers? Loki m'a dit que seul les archers d'Asgard l'avait. Dit Stark en fronçant les yeux.

\- Thor m'en parlé aussi. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai depuis un moment... Je me souviens pas depuis quand exactement... Dit Clint en regardant maintenant les contrées Asgardiennes

\- Au moins cinq ans. Répondit Stark se souvenant de ce qu'il a avait ressentit à l'atelier de la Stark tower.

\- Ouais, au moins cinq ans... Tony... Je l'avais ressenti, moi aussi. Avoua Clint.

\- De quoi? Demanda Tony en le regardant à nouveau.

\- Reneszánszie. Quand tu me l'as offert. Je l'ai ressenti aussi. La magie est réciproque. Je ressens ce que les autres ressentent de moi. Comme Natasha, la fois où... bref, je l'ai ressenti. Fini par dire Clint.

\- Hum...

\- Ça marche pas tout le temps... par exemple avec Laura, je sentais pas trop ... je ne sais même pas comment appelé ça. Dit Clint confus.

\- La magie. Répondit seulement Stark en regardant à nouveau le ciel.

\- Ouais. Je le ressentais pas trop.. avec Natasha par exemple j'ai ressenti tout ce qu'elle pensait de moi...

\- Et elle pense que des bonnes choses de toi. Déclara le génie.

\- Ouais ... je sais... tu te souviens quand je te parlais de Pietro. De l'amour qui nous lié plutôt que le sexe. C'était de cette magie que je te parlais. Le fait de s'aimer sans avoir le côté sexuel. Tony, dis quelque chose, c'est chiant. Ajouta Clint en fixant Tony qui lui fixait l'horizon

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Euh... est-ce que tu ressens encore les choses, même loin des gens. Demanda alors Stark le regardant enfin.

\- Non. Il faut que je sois proche, et apparament, d'après ce que j'ai compris, quand mon arc m'accompagne. Et tu sais bien que moi et lui, on est inséparable. Bref. Pietro, je l'ai ressenti aussi. Plus fort que Laura, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai craqué. Mais Tony... ce que tu penses de moi. C'est ... beaucoup plus fort. Dit Clint en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tony.

\- Ah... Dit Stark qui pensait à Loki.

\- Donc, je le ressens encore plus. Ajouta Barton.

\- OK... Dit seulement Tony qui se demandait pourquoi Clint avait cette magie.

\- Bon, je ..je dois y aller, on m'attend, on en reparlera...

\- OK. Dit Tony puis reprit."tu vas où?"

\- Voir le capitaine Dlegsir. Répondit Clint en souriant en fermant un oeil.

\- Tu n'es pas déjà allé le voir? Demanda Stark qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Thor voulait me parler. Avoua le tireur.

\- D'accord.

\- À toute à l'heure. Dit Clint en partant.

\- Ouais. Dit seulement Stark en marmonnant. Comment Clint avait ces pouvoirs réservés aux asgardien? Il était midgardien. Loki lui-même l'avait sondé. Loki... dit-il en se levant brusquement. Il partit directement voir le dieu Jotun. Stark frappa, puis le serviteur lui ouvrit la porte m, il entra dans les appartements de Loki.

\- Stark, mon ami. Dit Loki et souriant.

\- On est pas ami. Grogna Stark.

\- Oh.. tant que ça... laisse-nous Gavotte. Dit Loki à son serviteur qui le salua puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu lui as fais quoi à Clint? Demanda Stark en s'approchant du jotun.

\- L'archer? Hum... Dit Loki en souriant et en roulant les yeux.

\- Que lui as-tu fais? Tu m'as dis que je me trompais, que seul les asgardiens possédaient le .. le truc des archers. Il est midgardien et pourtant il me dit avoir ces pouvoirs d'archers. Ça peut venir que de toi. Dis-moi! Cria Stark plus qu'énervé.

\- Moi. Ricana Loki. "que vas-tu me faire? " demanda Loki.

\- Je pourrais appeler mon pote. Hulk. Dit Stark sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu me fais rire... Alors que se passe t-il entre toi et ce cupidon? ... ah ... Oh... mais Thor m'a dit que toi et le captain pureté vous... Dit-il avec un sourire surnois en se tournant vers son bar.

\- Ferme-là! Dit Tony en s'approchant de lui et en posant la main contre la gorge du dieu des mensonges. Il le regarda dans les yeux. "Que lui as-tu fais? "

\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé? Demanda Loki qui n'avait aucun mal à parler, malgré la main de Tony serrant la gorge de celui ci.

\- Il ne se souvient de rien... ou n'a pas envie de s'en souvenir. Il y a que l'hypnose qui pourrait tout révéler et toi. Grogna Stark en resserrant sa prise.

\- Oh mais pourquoi voudrait-il s'en souvenir? Je lui manque tant que ça. Ricana Loki.

\- Putain! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait bordel ! ! Hurla Stark.

\- À ton avis que lui aurais-je fais... Répondit le dieu en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

\- Va te faire énculé. Cracha Stark.

\- Oh, attention ta bannière étoilée risque de ne pas être contente ... Les gros mots c'est pas son fort. Ajouta Loki en souriant de plus belle.

\- Tu l'as touché? Dismoi. Tu l'as touché? Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Tony. De colère, de tristesse, de mépris. "Loki... dis-moi." Dit-il en pleurant.

\- Tu te poses les mauvaises questions Stark.

\- Arrête de m'embrouiller répond-moi. Cria une seconde fois le génie.

\- Il est venu à moi. De lui-même. Dit Loki plus sérieusement.

\- C'est faux. Cracha le génie en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Oh que si... je dis pas. J'en étais ravi. Dit le dieu en souriant "Avait-il déjà des penchant pour les hommes?" Demanda Loki.

Tony lâcha la gorge du jotun, de toute façon, cela ne lui faisait rien, Tony détourna le regard

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? Tu as enfin compris... ses désirs devaient être enfouis et sous mon emprise... il s'est laissé aller... Hum c'était si bon... Ricana le dieu en regardant Stark troublé, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Ta gueule, ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Cracha Stark.

\- Oh... Tu craques littéralement pour lui. Se moqua Loki.

\- La ferme ! Cria Stark avant de regarder à nouveau le dieu de la malice. "Cette magie, elle fait quoi au juste?"

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste du ljós rekkr hljóđa mais d'après l'histoire. Elle appelle le compagnon d'archer. Ou la compagne tout dépend de l'archer. Le ok rekkr vinr. Ajouta Loki.

\- Tu crois que Clint avait un penchant homo. Avant que tu... Demanda Tony en baissant les yeux.

\- Certainement, oui. Rit Loki.

\- Mais il n'est plus sous ton contrôle! Tu as rompu le lien? Donc sa magie aurait dû disparaître? Reprit Stark en le fixant.

\- Oh mais... lui? l'a t-il vraiment coupée m? Oh... ça voudrait dire que je le contrôlerais toujours. Sourit le jotun.

\- Tu l'approches, je te tue! Je te le dis tout de suite! Pas de prison. Pas de fridge. Je te tue! La petite voix qui lui dit qui n'a pas le droit. Se souvins alors Tony... "Il a pas coupé le lien..." Soupira t il.

\- Encore, faut-il qu'il le veuille... Dit Loki en souriant de toute ses dents.

\- Il perdrait sa magie... Souffla Stark le regard vide.

\- Quel honneur de recevoir la magie d'Asgard. Ajouta le dieu.

\- Honneur? Tu l'as ensorcelé et... et... Les larmes de Tony tombèrent à nouveau.

\- Il s'est donné à moi. Coupa le dieu.

\- Ferme-là! Cria Stark. .. "tu sais pas à quel point, il en souffre ! Tu pouvais te la garder ta magie de merde."

\- Oh, mais, on n'en serait pas là et tu n'aurais jamais découvert que tu aimais l'archer.

\- Et lui serait heureux avec sa femme et ses gosses. Tu l'as détruis Loki ! T'as détruis sa vie ! Dit Stark en sanglotant.

\- Parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait les hommes grâce à moi... D'ailleurs si tu ressens sa magie c'est qu'il t'ouvre les portes de son coeur. Ajouta Loki en fixant Tony.

\- De quoi? Demanda Stark.

\- Tu es le seul à quelques exceptions près à ressentir sa magie n'est ce pas? Demanda le dieu en se servant un verre.

\- Euh... oui... Se souvenant que Bruce ne la ressentait pas.

\- L'attirance doit être réciproque sinon ça ne marche pas. D'ailleurs j'ai dû ressentir sa magie moi aussi. je t'ai dis c'est lui qui s'est offert à moi. Ajouta le dieu en riant.

\- Tu l'as ensorcelé! Tu lui as pas demandé son avis! T'as détruits Hawkeye.. t'as détruits Cooper! Lila! Nathaniel et Laura. T'es le mal incarné. Tony repensa à ce que lui avait confié Clint quelques heures plus tôt. Qu'il ne ressentait plus la magie avec Laura. Elle ne lui plaisait plus. Et Pietro ça s'estompait. Seul lui et Natasha... Clint l'aimait réellement lui aussi.

\- Merci du compliment. Déclara Loki.

\- Je vais te buter. Cria Stark.

\- Oh... Dit seulement le frère adoptif de Thor.

\- Je te jure. Cria Stark en attrapant la gorge du jotun. "Je vais te buter." Cria Tony en serrant de toutes ses forces sa gorge.

\- Ami Stark! ! Lâchez mon frère. Cria Thor qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Il a détruits Clint! Cria Tony.

\- Lâchez-le. Cria Thor en décollant les mains de Tony d'un simple geste, puis il enpoigna le génie et le sortit hors de la pièce.

\- Je vais le tuer. Criait Stark en se débattant.

\- Vous devrez me passer sur le corps. Dit Thor.

\- Ben, je le ferais ! Il a détruits Clint, tu sais ce qu'il lui a fait? Hein, tu sais? Ce qu'il s'est fait passé quand il le possèdait?

\- Non. Dit simplement Thor.

Tony pleura puis s'effondra.

\- Tony mon ami. Dit Thor en s'agenouilla à ses côtés. "Que s'est-il passé?"

\- Clint, il... il s'est donné de lui-même. Dit Stark en pleurant.

\- Qu'a t-il donné. Demanda Thor naïf.

\- Lui! Il a couché avec Loki. Ajouta Stark toujours à terre.

\- Oh... Dit seulement Thor qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Et il est toujours envoûté par lui. Il n'a pas coupé le lien. Clint n'a pas coupé le lien. C'est pour ça qu'il a la magie des archers. Et... d'une façon ou d'une autre. Son problême de sexe doit y être aussi pour quelque chose.

\- Il a dû lui promettre de lui rester fidèle. Dit soudain Thor.

\- De quoi? Demanda Stark, mais de quel promesse parlait Thor.

\- Si œil de faucon est toujours sous l'emprise de mon frère. Les promesses qui lui a faites sont toujours actives. Ajouta Thor.

\- Il lui aurait promis fidélité... mais sur Asgard... il a le droit d'avoir une femme et un amant... avec Laura, il a pas de problèmes, il a eut Nathaniel. Tony cessa de pleurer et regarda le sol. Le regard vide... "si il coupe le lien. Sa promesse. Elle partira?" Demanda Tony.

\- Je suppose, oui. Répondit le dieu.

\- Et ça magie, elle disparaîtra. Soupira Stark.

\- Aussi. Ajouta Thor.

\- J'aime sa magie. Dit alors Tony les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

\- C'est l'homme que vous aimez et non sa magie. Déclara Thor.

\- Non... avant je... c'est sa magie... et puis il aime sa magie... Ajouta Tony tristement.

\- Écoutez Tony. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre mais quoi qu'il en soit c'est à lui et à lui seul de prendre la décision de rompre ou non le lien. Voulez-vous que j'aille lui en parler? Demanda Thor.

\- Euh... Thor... Clint n'arrive pas à coucher avec des mecs. Avec les femmes, oui mais avec les mecs, non... parce qu'il a fait une putain de promesse à Loki. Alors je suis pas sûr qu'il aimerait que tu lui parles de ça.

\- Je pense au contraire, vu que je connais un peu la magie Asgardienne. Je vais simplement lui dire les faits sans l'influencer... alors que vous non.

\- Il est parti voir le maître archer. Ajouta tony en fixant le sol.

\- Ah, c'est encore mieux. Dit alors Thor.

\- Hum. .. Dit seulement Stark perturbé par toutes ces révélations.

\- Je vais parler à Loki.

\- Si ca marche pas, je le tue. Si Clint me le demande, je le tue. Cria Stark.

\- Calmez-vous ami Stark. Allez faire un tour sur les collines, ça va vous faire du bien.

\- Hum... je vais le tuer. Répéta Stark en se levant et en marchant tel un zombies vers la grande porte qui mènait sur les hauteurs des collines.

Il marcha les yeux rivés sur le sol et finit par atterrir sur sa colline. Celle en face de l'arbre fruitier, l'arbre sur lequel, ils tiraient des flèches la veille. Tony s'assit, les jambes croisé à l'indienne regardant ce paysage. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre pour pouvoir ensuite se poser les bonnes questions à propos de clint et de ses sentiments. Étaient-ils réels ou non? Un frisson lui parcouru le corps puis un sentiment de plénitude.

\- Hey. Dit Clint en s'asseyant à côté de Tony.

\- Clint... Tu as vu Thor? Demanda le génie sans posé les yeux sur lui.

\- Oui... Les flèches explosives non aucun effet sur lui.

\- Tu lui a tiré une flèche explosive?

\- Il s'était mis entre moi et Loki... j'ai tiré sur lui. Et il a sortit mjolnir. Je me suis assis, je l'ai écouté. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Il t'a tout raconté. Demanda Stark.

\- J'ai envie de le buter. Je vais le faire, dès que Thor aura le dos tourné. Je vais attendre que Loki sort de sa cage asgardienne et qu'il entre la mienne. Et là je le buterai. Ajouta Clint en regardant Stark de biais.

\- Je t'aiderai. Ajouta Tony toujours en colère contre le dieu jotun.

\- J'en doute pas... Tony... si je coupe le lien... je perdrais ma magie mais... enfin tu vois je recupererais enfin... mes pulsions quoi. Ajouta Clint en regardant l'horizon.

\- Ta magie, Clint... c'est... Il reprit à regret la phrase du jotun. "C'est un honneur."

\- Hum. Dit seulement l'archer en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Tony.

\- J'ai pas envie que tu perdes ta magie après c'est... à toi de voir. Je suis pas concerné... Dit Stark en baissant les yeux.

\- Quelque part, tu l'es un peu quand même... enfin.. je suis pas obligé de couper le lien de suite... Déclara l'archer.

C'est vrai. Dit seulement Stark.

\- Tu peux encore profiter de ma magie.

\- C'est vrai aussi. Tu as vu ton maître archer?

\- Aussi, oui. Il ne sait pas comment j'ai pu posséder cette magie. Bon, nous on sait pourquoi maintenant. Tony... Il m'a expliqué comment ça fonctionne. Souffla Clint, toujours la tête contre lui.

\- Ah et? Demanda seulement le génie.

\- Ce que je ressens c'est pas tes sentiments envers moi... c'est les miens. Dit Clint en fermant les yeux.

Tony le regarda un instant puis regarda à nouveau l'horizon. Clint reprit. "je sais à présent pourquoi je ne sentais plus le ressentit de Laura. Je ne l'aimais sans doute plus..."

\- Et Pietro.

\- Pietro... je l'aimais... mais pas autant que toi et Natasha. Pas autant que toi. Dit clint.

Tony passa son bras autour de l'archer et cala le dos de celui-ci contre son torse. "Clint... je vais te dire une chose que... j'ai du mal à dire... et que je n'ai probablement jamais dite auparavant même à Steve."

Clint tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea.

\- J'ai jamais su lui dire... t'y es peut-être pour quelque chose... Tony déglutit et se lança. .. "je t'aime."

Clint la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux braqué sur ceux de Tony. "Tu.. tu.. tu lui avais jamais dis?"

\- C'est ça qui te choque le plus? Je te dis je t'aime et toi tu me parles de Steve.

\- C'est juste que ça me fait drôle! Je savais que tu m'aimais, je t'ai dis, je ressens tout mais... Clint se tue et regarda l'horizon avant de le regarder à nouveau puis lui avoua. "je t'aime aussi Tony... sinon je ne ressentirais pas le retour de la magie... pas aussi fort du moins." Tony tourna la tête gêné. "Hey.. Regarde-moi." Dit Clint en forçant Stark à le regarder. "Je t'aime. Crois-moi."

\- Je ... je.. Bafouilla Stark.

\- Tu penses que tu aimes ma magie et non moi. Tu crois que je t'ensorcele ou je ne sais quoi. Ça marche pas comme ça. Il faut de réels sentiments pour que ça fonctionne. Laura, je ne le sentais plus. Elle était devenue seulement la mère de mes enfants. Natasha, je l'ai ressenti... Pietro... Pietro, je l'ai ressenti mais c'était pas aussi fort que toi. Tu m'aimes autant que Natasha. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et pourtant le retour n'est pas le même. Avec toi, la magie est décuplé parce qu'elle, je ne l'aime pas... enfin pas de la même manière que toi... tu as vraiment peur que si je coupe le lien, que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi? Demanda Clint en regardant Tony droit dans les yeux.

\- On va dire que j'ai peur de prendre le risque de perdre ça. Répondit seulement l'ingénieur.

\- Et si je coupe le lien et que tu ressens toujours... enfin que... Tu m'aimes toujours, t'auras gagné au change. Dit Clint en faisant un clin d'oeil coquin.

\- Et si tu coupes le lien et que je t'aime plus et que tu couches avec un autre mec. Répondit Stark.

\- Arrête d'être défaitiste... Tony... tu préfères ressentir ma magie? Demanda l'archer.

\- À choisir, Oui... Finit par dire le génie.

\- Je garderai ma magie alors. Dit Clint en prenant l'autre bras du génie pour le serrer contre son torse. Tony posa sa joue contre Clint, ses bras étaient maintenus par l'archer contre le torse de ce dernier. Tony déposa un baiser sur la joue de Clint, sourit et le regarda puis regarda à nouveau la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

\- On rentre? J'ai pas envie de mourir encore de froid. Murmura Clint.

\- Hum, on rentre... Dit Stark qui ne voulait plus lâcher l'archer de ses bras. Clint lâcha son emprise sur les bras de Tony et se leva, puis aida le génie à se lever en lui tendant la main, mais cette fois leurs mains restaient ancrées l'une à l'autre. Leurs doigts s'entrelassèrent instinctivement, ils regagnèrent le château. Dans les couloirs ils avançaient calmement, puis Stark se demanda où ils allaient, dans la chambre de Clint? dans la sienne? De toute façon Clint était toujours asexuel, enfin du moins envers les mecs.

\- Un café !! On va se chercher un café ? Demanda Stark.

\- Pour que tu sois énervé? Et que tu m'embêtes? Dit Clint en le dévisageant.

\- J'ai pas besoin de café pour t'embêter, tu le sais bien. Répondit Stark en pinçant la joue de celui-ci.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et puis, je prends un malin à le faire. J'adore t'emmerder. C'est ma passion, C'est mon but de te faire chier, tu le sais bien Legolas. Reprit Stark en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'archer.

\- Wok Stark. .. et puis pas sûr qu'ils ont du café. J'en ai pas encore vu ici du moins.

\- Du thé !! De toute façon c'est pareil. Reprit Stark.

\- La caféine et la théine c'est différent. Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Non c'est la même molécule c'est le juste le nom qui change. Déclara Stark.

\- Mais les feuilles! Les grains de café! Dit Clint en levant les deux sourcils à présent.

\- Et quoi dans le oranges et les citrons y'a de la vitamine C pourtant c'est pas le même fruit. Dans la feuille de thé et le grain de café il y a la même Molécule qu'on nomme soit caféine soit théine. Reprit le génie.

\- Ah.. j'avais oublié que t'étais un génie pendant un instant. Pouffa Clint.

\- Allons chercher de la théine. Dit Stark en riant.

Dans la grande cuisines Clint et Tony farfouillaient les armoires et tombèrent enfin sur du thé. Clint mit la bouilloire en route et infusa le thé, Ils étaient assis, chacun sur un plan de travail et attendaient dans le silence, leur thé. La bouilloire siffla et Stark sauta du plan de travail, attrapa les tasses et prit des noix... enfin ça ressemblait à des noix. Clint les servirent, puis ils dégustèrent leur thé, à table.

\- Ça change de la maison. Le canapé... Dit Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Y'a un canapé dans ma piaule. Viens, embarque la théière avec.

\- On a le droit? Demanda Clint.

\- On s'en tape. Allez. Reprit Stark en partant.

Clint s'exécuta et prit la théière. Stark embarqua leur tasse et les noix.

Il posa le tout sur un tabouret qu'il plaça devant le canapé, puis Tony en amena un autre où il posa ses pieds.

\- On est bien mieux, t'as raison. Lâcha le milliardaire. Clint enleva ses chaussures, s'assit dans le canapé et se colla au génie. Tony lui sourit seulement et replongea son regard dans sa tasse, il englouti son thé. Clint le regarda et prit sa tasse pour la déposer sur le tabouret, prit le bras de Stark et le passa au tour de son cou pour mieux se coller à lui.

\- T'es vraiment plus à l'aise ici que sur Midgard. Lança Stark.

\- Hum... sûrement cette magie. Murmura Clint.

\- Sûrement, Ouais, mais du coup, on va revenir sur terre et tu vas te remettre à l'autre bout du canapé. Dit Tony sourire en coin.

\- Je pense pas non... je suis long à la détente au début, mais après ça roule. Annonça l'archer.

Tony rit puis caressa les cheveux de l'archer. Celui ci lève la tête vers lui, il regarda Tony intensément. le brun déglutit, ill ne savait pas s'il avait le droit. Était-il en couple? Il avait tant envie de ... de l'embrasser. Il détourna finalement les yeux. Clint se redressa et attrapa sa nuque avec sa main et lui dit à l'oreille. "Je te perturbes?"

\- Wok Legolas. Souffla Tony. Clint chercha son regard, le trouva puis les lèvres de l'archer vinrent s'écraser contre celles de Tony. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Tony, son archer l'embrassait. Un baiser doux et chaste mais un baiser de tout de même. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, Tony sentait le goût du thé parfumé. Il avait envie de dévorer son archer. Clint finit par mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Tony, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et plongea le regard dans celui de Clint. "Je t'aime." Déclara t-il encore une fois.

Clint sourit "je t'aime aussi mon petit casse couille." Tony sourit, décidément ce Clint lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas murs. Clint se nicha à nouveau au creux des bras de Tony, serrant la tasse dans les mains pour se réchauffer.

\- T'as froid? Demanda Stark soucieux de son bien-être.

\- Un peu. Dit seulement Clint .

\- Tiens. Dit Stark en attrapant une couverture qui traînait entre le lit et le canapé. "Attrape." Clint posa sa tasse, posa la couverture sur eux, puis reprit sa tasse. Tony posa sa joue contre les cheveux de l'archer, puis après un long silence, il se rendit compte que son archer dormait. Il enleva la tasse de ses mains et la posa sur le tabouret. Il allongea mieux Clint. La tête du tireur était posée sur les cuisses du génie, instinctivement Tony passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Barton et s'endormit lui aussi.

La lumière du jour pénétra la pièce, Clint ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la chambre de Tony, enfin la chambre Asgardienne qui lui avait été attribué. Il se redressa et regarda le génie, la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, la bouche ouverte. Il sourit à sa vue, puis se mit à cheval sur ses jambes. Clint caressa les cheveux du génie, puis lui souffla à l'oreille. "casse bonbon, c'est l'heure de se réveiller."

\- Argh. Gémit le génie.

\- Tony mets-toi bien, tu vas avoir un torti colis. Répondit Clint.

Tony ouvrit les yeux et ferma la bouche, puis tenta de relever la tête. "Aie aie aie mon cou."

\- Bah oui... pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé, viens-là. Dit Clint en basculant le corps de Tony vers lui et en posant la crane du genie contre sa clavicule. Clint commença à masser doucement le cou de l'ingénieur.

\- Hum hum. Gémit Stark. "Ça fait trop du bien... continu Clint. "

\- Viens sur le lit. Je vais te masser le cou correctement sinon, comme ça, je vais faire pire que mieux. Dit Clint en se levant et emmenant le génie sur le lit.

Tony s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête enfouie sur le matelas. Clint s'assit sur les reins du génie et massa doucement le cou de l'ingénieur.

Les doigts fins de l'archer faisaient son effet. Tony se prélassa, ill en avait des frissons, il gémissait la tête dans le matelas.

\- Reste-là un instant maintenant. Je te masserai tout à l'heure. Avec du slog.

\- Du slog? Demanda le génie.

\- C'est une plante Asgardienne qui réchauffe les muscles. Les guerriers Asgardiens s'en servent pour les courbatures. Clint se releva et passa dans la salle de bain, laissant le génie baver sur le matelas.

Tony finit par rejoindre Clint dans la salle d'eau.

\- bon, je vais aller dans ma chambre, pour me changer. Annonça Clint.

\- En fait, tu devrais rester dans ma chambre. Je te laisse mon lit. Je dormirai sur le canapé. On est tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Dit Stark en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hum.. c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Dit Clint en haussant les épaules, il se tourna pour déposer sur les lèvres de Stark, un baiser.

Tony ferma instinctivement les yeux à l'approche des lèvres de Clint. Un frisson parcourut son corps, suivit d'une sensation de bien-être. Clint descella leurs lèvres. Tony toujours les yeux clos, semblait ailleurs.

\- Redescend sur terre Tony. Chuchota Barton.

Tony sourit, toujours le yeux fermés. "Je t'aime Clint." Dit-il les yeux fermés.

Clint ébouriffa les cheveux du génie et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de lui dire à l'oreille. "Je vais chercher mes affaires. J'arrive."

Tony fini par ouvrir les yeux lorsque Clint franchit la porte. Il inspira profondément, puis se déshabilla et passa sous la douche. Il se rasa puis s'habilla en archer. Même avec des courbatures, il aimait le tir à l'arc. Il aimait tout ce qui se rapportait à Barton, il sortit sur le balcon, son arc à la main et tira à vue sur la plaine dehors. Il regarda par dessus la barrière et regarda toutes les flèches plantées sur le sol. Il sourit encore, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit autant ces cinq dernières années, puis il s'assit à terre à regarder la belle vue attendant son petit archer.


	24. Chapter 23

**_Hello tout le monde apres un bon weekend! Une excellente partie d'airsoft qui m'a tout de même laissé des courbatures et un super beau cadeau ( Hawkeye gravé sur cadre un en verre !) Je vous livre un nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _Ironwindowdinozzo. Merci pour ta review. Et oui du hawksilver ! et on verra justement la réaction de Natasha et du jaloux en question dans ce chapitre._**

 ** _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline._**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Tony fini par ouvrir les yeux lorsque Clint franchit la porte. Il inspira profondément, puis se déshabilla et passa sous la douche. Il se rasa puis s'habilla en archer. Même avec des courbatures, il aimait le tir à l'arc. Il aimait tout ce qui se rapportait à Barton. Il sortit sur le balcon, son arc à la main et tira à vue sur la plaine dehors. Il regarda par dessus la barrière et regarda toutes les flèches plantées sur le sol. Il sourit encore, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit autant ces cinq dernières années, puis il s'assit à terre à regarder la belle vue attendant son petit archer._

 **Chapitre 23**

Tony était toujours assis sur le balcon lorsque Clint revint avec tout son barda accompagné d'un plateau. Il rejoignit le génie sur le balcon.

\- Hey.. Je t'ai amené de quoi manger. Tu quittes plus ton plastron.. Dit Clint souriant à Tony.

\- T'es un amour. Souffla Stark en se redressant.

Clint sourit à son petit surnom et à la vue d'un Tony Stark en tenue d'archer. Il s'assit et posa le plateau entre eux. Ils grignotèrent tout les deux, puis Clint aperçut les flèches plantées dans le sol. "Tu es paraît pour le tir à l'arc?"

Tony sourit en fermant un oeil.

\- Allez viens, je t'emmène. Dit Clint en se levant et en aidant le génie à se lever.

\- On va où? Dit stark enfin debout.

\- Dans les bois. Dit Clint tout souriant.

\- À cheval? Demanda Stark.

\- À pied. Rassura Clint.

\- Je préfère ça. Dit Stark en roulant des yeux.

\- Je m'en serais douté. Allez go Stark.

Tony suivit Clint, tout les deux les mains dans les poches, les sourires aux lèvres. Ils arrivèrent dans les bois, Clint sortit de suite son arc.

\- Toujours à l'affût. Lança Stark.

\- Avec ce qui traîne dans les bois vaut mieux, ouais. Répondit Clint en épiant autour de lui.

Tony lança un regard anxieux à Clint, mais celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire puis dit. "T'inquiètes. Personne ne te boufferas Stark. Je loupe jamais ma cible." Dit-il en lui assénant un clin d'oeil.

Ils se baladèrent, Clint l'arc et la flèche en position, prêt à tirer au moindre bruit suspect. "Je vais t'emmener dans un coin plus tranquille. Avec moins de bêtes prédatrices." Dit Clint en riant de Tony qui était lui aussi sur ses gardes.

\- J'aurais dû prendre la mark 43.

Clint rit puis fit un geste de la tête à Tony pour lui indiquer la route.

Après une petite demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un coin dégagé. Il y avait une grande plaine bordée par des montagnes au loin. Clint prit la main de Tony et l'emmena sur un talus de bois. Clint tira au loin puis ordonna à Stark d'en tirer quelques-unes. Stark commença à lâcher ses flèches, il commençait à y prendre du plaisir. Et puis la magie de Clint faisait aussi son effet. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien avec son archer.

Clint garda quelques flèches pour le chemin retour. Avec les bêtes furieuses qui traînaient il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent attaquer. Clint emmena Tony dans une auberge, ils déjeunèrent à deux en tenue d'archers, puis Clint emmena son jeune apprenti. Ils longèrent une rivière puis s'installèrent au bord de l'eau, Tony allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, regardant les soleils, Clint assit les jambes contre son torse.

Clint enfouie ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de Tony, puis celui ci ouvrit les yeux puis attrapa son bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

Clint posa sa tête contre l'ark de Tony, à la perpendiculaire du génie. Tony passa son bras droit autour du torse de Clint.

Au bout d'une petit heure à se prélasser au soleils, les deux se relevèrent. Clint reprit de suite son arc dans les mains. Tony le lui enleva des mains et le posa à terre avant d'envelopper Clint de ses bras. L'archer se laissa faire, leurs yeux se devoraient. Clint caressa le visage de Tony puis sa main tomba sur le cou de génie avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Leurs lèvres se posèrent délicatement puis leurs langues s'immiscerent. Les yeux fermés, les deux hommes ne cessaient pas de s'embrasser. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ce moment d'amour et de passion, ce fut Clint qui défit une fois de plus leur étreinte. " De quoi t'as peur Clint?"

\- J'ai pas peur. Dit Clint en s'eclipsant des bras de Tony.

Tony le rattrapa par le bras et l'entoura à nouveau par derrière. La tête enfoui dans son cou, les bras enlaçant le corps de l'archer, Tony respira l'odeur de Clint. Clint enveloppa les bras de Tony, contre sa poitrine. "Je... je ne veux pas te faire du mal." Souffla l'archer.

\- Quel mal? De quoi tu parles? Demanda Tony en serrant toujours Clint contre son torse.

\- J'ai trop fais souffrir Pietro. Répondit celui ci.

\- Dis pas ça. Murmura Stark.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux Stark. Pas tant que j'aurais cette magie. Dit alors Clint le dos toujours collé contre le torse du génie.

\- Et qu'est ce que je veux d'après toi? Demanda Stark en tournant son visage vers celui de Clint.

Clint baissa les yeux. "Du sexe?" Demanda Stark "Tu crois que j'attends du cul. Clint... ça fait bien longtemps que je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai déjà bien assez profité je pense."

\- Tu pourras vraiment vivre sans cul? Demanda Clint septique.

\- Je me contenterai de toi. Souffla Stark à l'oreille de l'archer, puis suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Clint inquiet.

\- Toujours ce foutu torti coli.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dit Clint en pivotant sa tête pour mieux voir le visage de Stark. "Il doit y avoir du slog par ici." Dit Clint en se défaisant des bras de Stark et en attrapant son arc qui raccrocha sur son dos. "Viens." Reprit Clint en emmenant Tony à l'orée du bois.

Ils avancèrent puis Clint découvra son précieux sésame. "Tu vois çà. C'est du slog." Dit Clint en cueillant la plante. "Le fruit est vénéneux mais les feuilles sont parfaites pour ce genre de chose." Clint cueilli quelques feuilles puis emmena Tony. Il le fit asseoir à terre et s'assit derrière lui, ilfrotta les feuilles dans ses mains, puis les appliqua contre le cou du génie. Les doigts fins de Clint massèrent la peau tendue de Stark.

Stark, entre les jambes de l'archer, se laissait masser par l'archer. Il sentait la magie de Clint l'assaillir. Il se détendit puis laissa pénétrer la magie de Clint en lui. Le sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude l'atteignit suivit du sentiment d'amour et de compassion. Sa respiration était devenue lente, jusqu'à ce que le génie soit prit d'un malaise. Son corps entier bascula sur Clint. "Tony... " Souffla Clint qui n'arrivait plus à masser Tony correctement au vu de la position qu'avait prit le génie, puis Clint s'inquiéta à ne pas entendre Stark sortir une connerie. "Tony? Tony!" Dit Clint en le secouant.

\- Clint. Murmura Stark.

\- Tony, réveille-toi! T'es encore tombé dans les pommes! Putain. Cette magie va finir par te tuer. Lâcha Clint.

\- Non.. faut que j'arrive à la canaliser.

Clint serra le corps de Stark, puis lui dit .. "repose-toi. Dors sur moi. T'inquiètes pas... chut... Je suis là." Dit Clint en lui caressant les cheveux pour le rassurer.

Tony se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Clint. Le blond lui, sortit son arc et une flèche prêt à tirer.

Tony émergea une petite heure plus tard. "Clint." Murmura Stark.

\- Je suis là... ça va? Demanda Clint en tatant la température du génie du revers de la main.

\- Hum... Marmonna Tony.

\- Cette magie va finir par te tuer. Lâcha Clint.

\- Mais non. C'est juste qu'il faut que je canalise... tout ça... Dit Stark souriant.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre maintenant avant que le soir tombe. J'ai pas de flèches éclairante.

\- Hum. Acquiesça Stark en se levant.

Clint se leva également, l'arc toujours dans sa main. Il rangea la flèche et attrapa la main de Tony. Ils traversèrent le bois en silence et arrivèrent au chateau un peu avant la tombée la nuit.

Ils allèrent directement se restaurer avec le dieu de la foudre toujours en tenue d'archers. Pendant le repas, ils se souriaient en cachette comme deux gosses. Thor racontait des vieilles histoires, Clint buvait ses paroles, les histoires Asgardienne l'avaient toujours passionné. Tony, quant à lui n'avait qu'une hâte: sentir à nouveau l'odeur de la peau de Clint.

Le repas terminé, Thor amena une boisson très peu alcoolisée aux deux midgardiens. Clint en but un verre et Tony le refusa mais accepta un thé. Après plusieurs verres, Thor emmènerent les garçons dans une soirée Asgardienne. L'alcool coulait à flot, Clint arrêta de boire. Et Tony était resté à la tisane et autre boisson non alcoolisées.

Clint et Tony étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, Tony profita que Thor s'était éloigné d'eux pour proposer à Clint de s'éclipser. Clint sourit, lui fit clin d'oeil et se leva, Tony se leva à son tour et ils s'éclipserent de la soirée.

En revenant, au détour d'un couloir, Tony attrapa la main de Clint à son tour et le fit pivoter pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. La main de Clint vint aussitôt se poser sur le cou de Tony pour presser les lèvres de l'ingénieur un peu plus sur les siennes. Tony se laissa prendre au jeu et descendit ses lèvres contre le cou de l'archer. Un bruit de pas les firent s'enfuir derrière une porte. Tony ferma la porte et poussa Clint qui trébucha. Le bruit alarma un Asgardien qui ouvrit la porte sur un Clint gêné, affalé à terre, au milieu du linge sale et sur un Tony souriant, sûr de lui. Tony se tourna vers Clint, vit un tonneau et lança "bah alors t'as trop bu? "

\- Vous ne devriez pas boire ici. Allez dans vos appartements. Chuchota l'homme.

\- C'est ce qu'on allez faire. Allez Clint. Dit Stark en aidant Clint à se lever, puis le fit sortir de la buanderie.

\- Vous oubliez votre tonneau. Dit alors l'homme.

\- Ah oui, le tonneau. Clint? Tu prends le tonneau.

Clint se tourna supris et souleva le tonneau qui était presque vide. Clint, les joues rouges suivit Stark jusqu'à ses appartements, puis lâcha dès que la porte de leur chambre fut fermée.

\- La honte.

\- On s'en fout Clint. Répondit Stark en enlevant son plastron. Clint posa le tonneau à terre et aida Stark à enlever son barda avant de se défaire lui aussi de sa tenue.

Ils allèrent épuisés dans le canapé. "Je suis déchiré." Lança Clint.

\- Pas tant que ça sinon, tu le dirais pas.

\- Hum c'est vrai... je suis fiers de toi d'ailleurs, pas une goutte d'alcool.

\- Je te l'ai promis. Répondit Tony.

\- Je t'ai autorisé une bière de temps en temps.

\- C'est vrai... tu penses que c'est quoi le tonneau?

\- Une sorte de cervoise. Ou du vin Asgardien.

\- Goûte. Ordonna Stark.

Clint regarda Tony de biais et se leva puis se servit un verre de la boisson. Il trempa ses lèvres puis dit.. "hum l, pas mauvais..." Puis rebut une gorgée. "Ça n'a pas l'air d'être de l'alcool."

\- Ah oui. Dit Stark en se redressant. "Vas-y aboule alors."

Clint lui tendit le verre et s'en servit un autre. Tony goûta la boisson puis dit. "Tu sais ce qu'on dit quand on boit dans le verre de quelqu'un?"

\- Stark... heureusement que je bois pas dans ton verre alors." Dit alors Clint en lui faisant un sourire.

\- Ah oui? Et tu penses lire quoi dans mes pensées? Demanda Tony en se mordant la lèvre et en battant les paupières.

\- Je sais pas. Dit Clint en riant puis bu une autre gorgée. "J'espère que c'est pas de l'alcool. "

\- Je le sentirais. On dirait plutôt une sorte de tisane ... tu sais avec des plantes des trucs comme ça. Comme le slo.. sl..

\- Le slog. Dit clint.

\- Ouais... dans tout les cas, c'est super bon. Dit Tony avant de boire le verre cul sec et de le tendre à nouveau à Clint pour qu'il le remplisse.

Clint attrapa le verre et le remplit à nouveau, puis bu le sien et le remplit. Stark quitta son canapé et s'approcha de Clint puis trinqua avec lui.

\- Santé Legolas.

\- Nas drovia мой герой. Lâcha Clint dans ses pensées.

\- Que veut dire.. euh.. ton truc. Demanda Stark en riant.

\- Santé, mon héros. Souffla Clint.

\- Mon héros? Carrément?

\- Bah oui... quoi? c'est pas toi Iron Man!

Tony sourit puis reprit une gorgée de la boisson mystérieuse avant de dire "tu sais que je t'adore quand tu es sur Asgard toi."

\- Parce que sur midgard non? Et puis... Je savais pas que tu m'adorais.

\- qui ne t'adorerais pas?

Clint rougit et baissa les yeux avant dire. "Je pensais que tu m'aimais."

\- Mais je t'aime. Dit alors Tony en regardant les cheveux du blond "Allez bois Legolas."

\- À vos ordres Iron Man. Dit Clint en riant puis trinqua à nouveau avec Tony.

Tony s'approcha un peu plus de Clint puis lui déposa un baisers sur la joue. Clint rougit puis attrapa le cou de l'ingénieur par le bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne. "Je t'aime Tony."

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon petit Legolas. moi aussi.

\- Allez viens, on va aller se poser dans le canapé... emmène ton tonneau si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi 'mon' tonneau.

\- T'arrête pas de boire comme un trou. Dit Barton en riant.

\- Un trou? C'est sympa.! Dit Tony qui donna un coup sur l'épaule de Clint qui s'effondra immédiatement sur le sol, il commencait à ne plus savoir tenir droit.

Tony pouffa immédiatement de rire lorsqu'il vit l'archer s'écrouler comme une merdre sur le sol. Clint le suivit dans son fou rire et n'arrivait plus à se relever. Il suppliait Stark de l'aider à se relever entre deux fou rire mais celui ci n'arrivait plus à faire quoique se soit, tellement il avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Il tendit tout de même son bras en direction de l'archer mais il s'écroula lui aussi sur le sol.

Les deux hommes étaient allongés à présent à même le sol et avaient quelques fois des spasme de fou de rire, nfin surtout des spasme venant de Stark.

\- C'est pas drôle Tony. Pouffa le tireur.

\- Ah si... si c'est trop drôle. Ah ah ah. Rit encore Tony.

\- Mais euh. Bouda Clint en se relevant sur les genoux et en faisant semblant de faire la moue avant de rejoindre Stark dans un ultime fou rire. Tony attrapa la main de Clint et embrassa le dos de celle ci. Leurs' fou rire s'arrêta net et tony l'attira vers lui, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les doigts de leur main s'entrelacerent aussitot puis Clint bascula le bras de Tony au dessus de sa tête avant de caresser la mâchoire de Tony de l'autre main. Tony attrapa les reins de l'archer pour le coller contre ses hanches.

Tony glissa sa main sous le maillot de Clint et caressa le dos musclé de Clint. Il lâcha la main de Clint pour pouvoir glisser la main dans les cheveux du blond. Clint arrêta de l'embrasser et recula son visage pour mieux regarder Tony. "Tu vois que..." Marmonna Clint.

\- Te, te, te, on s'embrasse seulement... et on fait rien de mal. Et puis j'emmerde Loki. Grogna Stark.

\- Mais moi aussi. Dit Clint sur la défensive.

\- Bon, allez. Dit Stark en caressant les cheveux du blond. "On va aller se coucher avant que je finisse par te violer. Je plaisante!" Dit aussitôt le génie.

\- J'avais compris Stark. Dit Clint en se levant, Tony se leva à son tour et se dessapa, il s'assit sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussettes avant de s'arrêter net et de regarder l'archer qui le regardait faire.

\- Hum, tu préfères que je dorme sur le canapé? Demanda Tony.

\- Tu m'as promis, il y a cinq ans que tu me toucherais pas.

\- Faut vraiment que j'arrête de promettre n'importe quoi, moi. C'était une blague aussi. Dit aussitôt le génie avant de se lever.

\- Non, tu peux rester. De tout façon, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.. ça marchera pas. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- Et dormir contre toi? Je peux? Demanda Stark en chuchotant.

\- Non seulement tu peux, mais t'as intérêt. Repondit seulement Clint en se deshabillant également.

Tony sourit et entra dans les draps, Clint glissa à son tour dans les draps et vint se caler dans les bras de Tony. Il le serra instinctivement contre lui. "Clinton Francis Barton". Souffla Stark.

\- Anthony Edward Stark. Répondit Clint en ricanant.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Dit Tony. Clint déglutit et leva la tête pour mieux voir le visage de Tony. "Moi aussi je t'aime Tony..." Clint baissa les yeux sur les lèvres du génie. "ça va Loki, t'as laissé le droit d'embrasser d'autres mecs... c'est déjà ça." Dit Tony en souriant.

Clint embrassa à nouveau le genie, Tony caressa le cou de l'archer, puis son épaule avant de se tourner un peu plus contre Clint. Leurs corps presque nus, les deux garçons se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs coeurs battaient à tout allure, Tony sentait le désir monter, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à Clint à propos du sexe, il n'en était pas moins un homme qui avait des pulsions. Tony bascula Clint sur le dos tout en continuant à l'embrasser, puis caressa ses pectoraux de sa main droite. Clint semblait tétanisé mais semblait aussi prendre sur lui. "Tu me dis si je vais trop loin." Ordonna Tony.

\- OK. Chuchota Clint. "Mais de toute façon c'est pas je veuille pas. C'est que mécaniquement c'est pas possible tu comprends?

\- Oui. T'inquiètes. Répondit le génie.

\- Par contre comme tu m'a fais remarquer... Loki m'autorise à embrasser d'autre mec.

\- Et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de cet oubli. Dit Stark en l'embrassant à nouveau. Tony reprit ses carresses. Du bout des doigts, il caressa le corps de l'archer. Tony à moitié allongé sur le corps du tireur, commencait vraiment à réagir au corps de Clint. mais l'archer ne réagit pas aux caresses de l'ingénieur. Clint souffla à l'oreille du genie. "On devrait arrêter... "

\- Je vais pas être frustré Clint, t'inquiètes pas. Répondit Stark.

\- Tu le seras de toute façon Tony.

\- Mais non. Soupira Stark.

\- Tony, s'il te plaît. .. Dit Clint d'une voix fragile.

\- Comme tu voudras mon petit elfe. Souffla le génie.

\- Mon petit elfe? c'est nouveau ça? Demanda l'archer.

\- C'est pas nouveau. T'es mon Legolas. Déclara Stark.

\- C'est pas faux. Dit Clint en souriant.

Tony inspira lentement puis se cala dans les bras de l'archer. "Bonne nuit mon petit archer."

\- Bonne nuit mon petit génie.

Ce fut dans les bras de Barton que Stark se réveilla et cette fois-ci pouvait respirer son odeur. Il en avait le droit à présent.. Stark aurait pu passer la matinée dans ses bras. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il lui faudrait faire, vu que Clint le serrait dans ses bras, Stark ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Tony souffla sur le visage de l'archer. Celui-ci se mit une claque. Tony pouffa de rire ce qui réveilla l'archer, il ouvrit un oeil et regarda Stark de biais. "Tu m'embêtes dès le matin toi."

\- Je t'ai déjà dis, c'est mon but. Répondit Tony.

\- Mouais petit con. Murmura Clint.

\- Mais moi aussi. Répondit Stark en souriant.

\- Tu vas m'écraser longtemps où tu vas finir par me laisser respirer.

\- Si tu voudrais bien deserrer tes bras, je pourrais m'éclipser.

\- Non!

\- Quoi non? Demanda Clint

\- Tu pars plus...

\- C'est toi qui râle que je t'écrase.

Clint ne répondit pas mais ne lâcha pas la pression sur le corps du génie.

\- On a frappé non? Demanda le génie.

\- Tu m'auras pas comme ça Stark. Marmonna Clint.

\- On a frappé à la porte, je te dis. Insista Tony.

\- Mais oui. Ronchonna l'archer.

\- Beh... tu vas voir... entrez. Dit Stark.

Thor ouvrit la porte. Clint sursauta tellement qu'il faillis tomber du lit. Tony eut un fou rire à la réaction de Clint. "rigole pas Stark." Ronchonna Clint.

\- Bonjour mes amis. Salua Thor.

Tony ne put répondre quoique se soit, bien trop prit par son fou rire, il reprit son calme puis salue Thor avant de se lever.

\- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit? Demanda le dieu de la foudre.

\- Très bonne, mais la prochaine fois, frappe plus fort, sinon le vieillard ne me croit pas. Dit Stark en riant.

Clint souffla et jetta un coussin sur Tony, qui le recu en pleine tête. Ce qui valut à Stark un autre fou rire.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous préparer mes amis. Dit Thor en scrutant le corps presque nu de Tony qui s'en allait vers la salle d'eau avant que le dieu reçu le deuxième coussin de la part de Clint.

Thor s'excusa auprès de Clint puis sorti de la chambre. Stark sortit la tête de l'encadrement de la porte et lança un. "T'es jaloux?"

\- T'as de la chance qu'il n'y ait que deux coussins. Répondit l'archer.

\- Allez, lève-toi marmotte.

\- Oui! Casse couille. Ronchonna Clint en se levant lui aussi. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle d'eau lui aussi.

Tony regarda Clint à travers le miroir.

\- Quoi? Demanda Barton.

\- Rien... jaloux? Demanda Stark en souriant.

\- Non... Dit clint avec une mine qui disait tout le contraire.

Tony sourit seulement, Clint rendit son sourire puis attrapa le blaireau de ses mains avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Les deux amants se préparèrent puis rejoignirent Thor. "Ah! Vous voilà mes amis! Joignez-vous à nous pour le déjeuner. "

\- Euh... Bafouilla Clint avant regarder Stark.

\- On peut partir après dejeuner.

\- J'aurais cru que ta première drogue te manquerait.

\- Je me contenterai de ma deuxième. Dit Stark en faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Le café?

\- Toi.

\- Ah.. Dis Clint en regardant ses pieds.

\- Allez, rougis pas Clint et puis je sais que t'as la dalle. On te suit Thor.

Thor les installa à table puis les trois Avengers se restaurèrent. Après un thé, Thor les accompagna auprès de Heimdall qui les renvoya sur leur terre natale.

L'estomac de Stark fit encore une fois mis à rude épreuve, sa tête était encore une fois prête à exploser. Ils atterrirent dans le jardin de devant. À leur arrivés, Clint enchaîna de suite. "tout est à sa place Tony. "

Mais Tony tata tout de même toutes les parties de son corps puis après être rassuré, salua Heimdall et rejoignit le manoir.

Bruce et Nath étaient dans la cuisine quand ils entrèrent. "Salut la compagnie. Bonjour jarvis." Dit Stark en entrant. "bonjour sir, comment s'est passé votre séjour?"

\- Bien, très bien.

\- Avez-vous des recommandations a me donner sir? Demanda le majordome.

\- Euh, non, pas pour l'instant, tout à l'heure Jarv. Répondit le génie

\- Et ben, on pensait que vous n'alliez jamais revenir vous deux. Déclara Natasha.

\- On avait plein de truc à faire. Souffla Stark

\- Comme? Demanda Natasha en fermant un oeil.

\- Des trucs d'archers. Bon! Et mes gosses? Demanda de suite Tony.

\- Avec Cap. Répondit Bruce.

\- Encore? Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas les garder.

\- Il s'est arrangé tout compte fait. Il vient les amener ce soir, vers 18h. Ajouta Bruce.

\- OK... Un café! Un café! Un café! Cria Tony.

Clint roula des yeux puis déposa son sac à terre avant de s'affaler sur une chaise.

Tony se tourna vers Clint. "T'en veux un?"

\- C'est une vraie question Stark?

Tony se tourna vers l'armoire et sortit une deuxième tasse.

\- Alors Asgard? C'était cool? Demanda Bruce souriant.

\- Hum... Répondit Clint en regardant Stark et le liquide couler.

\- On a pas des anti-inflammatoire? Demanda soudainement Stark.

\- Euh... c'est toi le roi du médoc. Répondit Clint.

\- Je dois avoir du tramadol quelques part. Reprit Tony.

\- T'as des courbatures? Demanda Bruce.

\- On se demande ce que vous avez fziy pour que tu sois courbaturé. Enchérit Natasha.

\- Du tir à l'arc. Cracha Stark.

\- Tony est un vrai archer maintenant. Il a toute la tenue à présent. Dit Clint en attrapant le café que Tony lui tendait.

\- C'est vrai montre-nous! Lança le médecin.

\- À fond, je veux voir aussi. Ajouta Natasha.

\- Oh wok. Laissez-moi boire mon café.. après la douche. Répondit Stark.

\- Allez Stark, fais pas ta princesse! Cracha la veuve noire.

\- Ah, vous m'emmerdez, je bois un café. Je prend une douche et on verra.

Tony prit son café puis s'assit finalement au bout de la table. Il huma le liquide dans la tasse, puis but une gorgée, il ferma les yeux.

\- Il est en extase le gars. Dit Nath.

\- Trois jours sans café. Il a faillit mourir. Ironisa Barton.

\- Wok Clint. Grogna Stark avant de boire son café d'un trait avant de passer sous la douche.

\- Alors vous avez fait quoi? Demanda Bruce.

\- Du tir à l'arc. Répondit Clint.

\- Clint, vous n'avez pas fait du tir à l'arc trois jours ! Ajouta la veuve noire.

\- Je lui fait acheter tout le nécessaire d'archers. Il lui fallait un gant, un de ses quatre, il se serait transpercé la main avec une flèche.

\- Et? Demanda Natasha impatiente d'en savoir plus.

\- Et... il a eut des courbatures pendant le reste du temps. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Hum... Dit Natasha en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Vas-y Nath, dit ce que t'as à dire! je t'écoute. Répondit Clint.

\- Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda la veuve noire.

\- Non. Répondit l'archer sans la regarder.

\- Clint... Souffla Natasha.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Natasha! Marmonna Clint avant de boire son café.

\- Ah, laisse les Nath. Rala Bruce.

\- Écoute ton homme. Ça me fera des vacances. Bon, je vais appeler mes gosses moi. Dit Clint en se levant et en allant dans le salon.

Stark revint de la douche quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Alors ta tenue? Demanda Natasha.

\- Rhô, tu m'emmerdes toi! Cracha Stark.

\- Allez... insista t-elle.

\- Il est parti où Clint? Demanda Tony.

\- Il te manque déjà? Pouffa la veuve noire.

\- C'est juste que je galère un peu. Avoua Stark. Il attrapa le sac de Clint et sortit du fond le plastron qu'il leur montra.

\- Ben, met-le... sinon c'est pas drôle. Reprit Natasha.

\- C'est pas sensé être drôle. Dit Clint en revenant parmis eux.

\- Oh, c'est bon, on plaisante. Dit Bruce.

\- Le tir à l'arc n'est pas une plaisanterie. Et toi arrête de te battre avec ce plastron!

Tony souffla.

\- Donne! Ordonna le fou de la flèche.

Clint enfila le plastron sur Tony, puis attrapa le sac où étaient entreposés les arcs et carquois, il sorti le carquois et le lui fixa.

\- Ah, oui! Pas mal. T'as la classe mon ami. Lança Bruce.

\- Tu sais tirer à l'arc maintenant? Demanda Natasha.

\- Euh... on va dire que je sais tirer à l'arc mais que je n'atteint pas la cible. Répondit Stark en faisant une grimace.

\- Fait leur une démonstration! ! Ajouta Clint.

\- Maintenant?

\- Non demain! Beh oui, maintenant. Clint fouilla dans son sac et sorti son brassard et son gant. Natacha et Bruce se levèrent immédiatement et sortirent dans le jardin. Tony les suivis.

\- T'oublie pas quelque chose Aragorn? Tony le regarda incrédule. "Ton arc!"

\- Ah bah, oui, ça ira mieux avec, hein. Dit Tony en riant.

Tout le monde rit puis sortit dans le jardin. Clint resta en retrait au loin, contre la baie vitrée de la cuisine. Tony arma sa flèche et regarda Clint avant d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement en lâchant sa flèche. Elle vint se planter dans l'arbre.

\- Dans le mille mon ami! Cria Bruce

\- Pas mal! pas mal! Avoua la russe.

Tony se tourna vers Clint. L'archer acquiesça de la tête, puis Tony revint vers la cuisine accompagné de Nath et Bruce.

Tony enleva sa tenue et regarda l'heure, ses enfants lui manquaient.

\- Sir, vous avez des messages en attentes. Déclara l'IA.

\- Ah.. qui ca?

\- Vous avez 4 message de ... Un bruit de moteur le fit sourire. "Tu me diras après jarv!" Cria Stark puis se précipita dans le garage.

Steve se gara puis Edwin déboula en courant dans les bras de son papounet.

\- Mon bébé ! ! Cria stark.

\- Papounet! Ze t'ai manqué? Demanda le petit garçon.

\- Oh que oui, mon fils... mon petit chéri. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, ze taime mon papa. Tony a genoux sur le sol en ciment serra son fils contre lui puis se leva en le prenant dans ses bras pour aller rejoindre Steve et la petite maguy. Il prit également sa fille dans les bras, il embrassa sa petite fille partout puis posa Edwin à terre pour pouvoir embrasser Cap. "Alors t'as pu les garder tout le Week end."

\- Ouais, je me suis arrangé. Répondit Steve.

\- C'est cool. Allez hop montez les garnements. Tony suivit les petits puis se tourna vers Steve. "Tu viens?"

\- Euh... Bafouilla Steve.

\- Tu vas rester manger avec nous. Bruce et Natasha sont la aussi. Allez viens Cap.

Steve acquiesça et suivit Tony. Edwin courut immédiatement dans sa chambre et joua avec ses bonhomme.

\- Sir, mademoiselle Potts.

\- Envoi... Pepper?

\- Tony, excuse-moi de te déranger, je voulais savoir si c'est OK pour monsieur Pairington...

\- Euh... écoute, je me suis pas trop penché sur la question. T'en penses quoi toi? Demanda Stark à son associée.

\- Pour moi, il est clean. Sa proposition est plutôt correct. Affirma la jeune femme.

\- OK, ben je te fais confiance. Conclut Stark.

\- Tu peux signer le document que je t'ai envoyé? Demanda Potts.

\- Euh, ouais.

\- OK, merci Tony... Bisou aux petits.

\- Ouais, bisou à happy, salut... Jarvis? Tu peux me sortir ce papier, et euh j'ai d'autres messages?

\- Non. Aucun messages. Ils étaient tous de mademoiselle Potts.

\- Bien. Envoi-moi ça sur mon stark phone. Et fait une mise à jour. Des 2.4.

\- Bien sir. Répondit l'IA.

\- Bon, on va dans le salon? Un petit café? Dit stark en s'approchant de l'appareil.

\- Laisse Tony, je vais le faire. Dit Clint. "Va au salon."

Tony sourit à Clint et suivit le reste des personnes au salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clint rejoignit les autres au salon accompagné des cafés.

\- Sir, dans quel dossier dois-je archiver vos photo? Demanda l'IA.

\- Quelles photos Jarvis? Demanda Tony.

\- Vous avez 5 photos en attentes, sir. Affirma Jarvis.

\- Quand? Demanda Stark en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Il y a deux jours, sir.

\- À asgård? Montre. Ordonna Stark.

Jarvis publia sur l'écran du salon, cinq photos. Une de Tony assis sur le trône de Odin, puis trois autres, affichant Clint sur les genoux de Tony, toujours sur le trône, ainsi qu'une un peu flou de Clint à terre, au pied de Stark.

Tony déglutit. Steve n'arrivait pas détacher ses yeux des images. Bruce et Natasha se regardèrent. Clint se leva prétextant avoir oublié le sucre. Stark chercha à cacher son malaise. "On est beau gosse quand même."

\- Et ben y'en a qui s'éclatent sur Asgard. Déclara Natasha.

\- Bah quoi, je suis un Stark ! Lâcha Tony en regardant chaque visage puis reprit. "Vous avez jamais vu game of throne ou quoi!

\- Si.. si si .. Répondit Natasha.

Steve regarda Tony de travers et lança. "Et Clint est un Stark aussi?"

\- C'est souvent le maître d'arme qui est le bras droit du roi. Répondit Stark en regardant Steve droit les yeux.

\- Parce que Clint est maître d'arme c'est nouveau ça? Demanda le Captain America légèrement énervé par la posture de Barton sur le trône.

\- Il est maître archer. Conclut Stark en haussant les épaules. "Euh archives où tu veux Jarvis..."

Clint réapparut et Bruce demanda. "Et Odin, il a rien dit?"

\- Ah! C'est quand, on a perdu le pari avec Thor... trop fort le dieu... jamais parier avec un dieu... tu devrais vraiment créer un dossier 'connerie'. Lâcha Clint pour les couvrir. Couvrir de quoi, ni lui, ni Tony se souvenait de ses photos. Quoiqu'il en soit elles avaient bien été prises.

\- C'est sûre. Dit Stark en riant jaune. "Jarvis? Ouvre un nouveau dossier. Ecris juste ... connerie. Bon allez, je vais m'en resservir un autre. "

\- Je vais aller préparer le dîner. Dit soudainement Bruce, mal à l'aise.

\- Je viens t'aider. Enchaîna Nath en levant à son tour.

Tony regarda Clint et le supplia du regard de ne pas les suivre. Il ne voulait surtout pas être seul à seul avec Cap. Clint s'installa confortablement au fond du fauteuil et prit un magasine qui traînait sur la table.

Tony et Steve ne parlèrent que du Week end, de leurs enfants, ce qui rassura le génie et l'archer aussi.


	25. Chapter 24

**_H_ _ello_** **tout le monde ! Je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait 3 jours que n'avez pas eut de nouvelles de Clint et de Tony... Donc voilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 ** _J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, même si je me doute que certaines soient déçues de la tournure de l'histoire_**

 ** _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline._**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Tony regarda Clint et le supplia du regard de ne pas les suivre, il ne voulait surtout être seul à seul avec Cap. Clint s'installa confortablement au fond du fauteuil et prit un magasine qui traînait sur la table._

 _Tony et Steve ne parlèrent que du Week end, de leurs enfants ce qui rassura le génie et l'archer aussi._

 **Chapitre 24**

Le dîner se passa sans trop d'embûches Natasha évitait de dire des choses compremétentes sur Clint et Tony. Elle avait bien compris que l'histoire de Barton était fausse à propos du trône et du pari de Thor. Elle le connaissait bien, il avait beau être un excellent espion lui aussi, la rousse savait quand il mentait et là, il ne disait pas la vérité et elle avait bien sentit la gêne de Tony...

Tony et Cap s'occupèrent de coucher leurs enfants pendant que Clint préparait le café. Bruce et Natasha débarrassèrent la table.

Steve et Tony revinrent puis ils s'installèrent tous au salon pour le café traditionel du soir. Steve ne but qu'un café et il ne traina pas.

Tony l'accompagna jusqu'àu garage même si ce manoir appartenait toujours autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

À peine, tony remonté, Natasha lança aussitôt. "Alors alors ! çà y'est vous êtes ensemble?" Tony souffla.

\- Allez... Clint? Demanda Nath. Clint souffla également puis roula des yeux. "T'es chiante Natasha, tu le sais?"

\- Oh... yes! ! Ça veut dire oui. Lança la veuve noire.

\- Personne n'a dit oui. Répondit Bruce.

\- Rhô, c'est bon je le connaîs. Je sais quand il me ment. Ajouta t-elle.

Clint regarda Tony de désolation, Tony haussa les épaules, puis Natasha reprit en criant. "je le savais! Tu me dois 10$ Bruce!"

\- Vous aviez parié sur ça? Bro? T'es sérieux? Demanda Tony.

\- Elle m'a obligé. Se Defendit le médecin.

\- Elle est en capable. Marmonna Clint pour défendre Bruce.

\- J'y crois pas. Souffla Tony.

\- Bon, alors, j'ai gagné ou pas? ... bro? Demanda le médecin.

\- Perdu. Soupira Tony.

\- Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Bruce.

\- Ah yes! ! J'en étais sûre. ... et toi, ments mieux la prochaine fois. Râla la veuve noire.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher moi... c'est pas que je suis pas bien avec vous mais... Souffla l'ingénieur

\- Le Bifröst... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Je m'y ferais jamais. Bonne nuit tout le monde. Dit Stark en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il aurait pu dire à Clint qu'il pouvait le rejoindre mais ça n'aurait fait qu'attiser les gamineries de la veuve noire. Et puis il lui avait déjà bien assez dit auparavant, qu'il pouvait le rejoindre. Il se dessapa et se glissa sous les draps avant de vite trouver le sommeil.

Tony se réveilla avec le bras de Barton sur son torse... Il sourit immédiatement et caressa les cheveux de l'archer puis regarda l'heure. 6h20. Il éteignit son réveil pour ne pas qu'il réveille Clint en sonnant à 6h30. Il passa sous la douche puis alla vers la cuisine.

\- Hey. Dit Natasha.

\- Hey. Répondit Tony en s'essayant en face de la veuve noire.

\- Clint dort toujours?

\- Hum... Murmura Tony. Natasha sourit. Puis Tony reprit." Quoi?"

\- Rien... Tony, je suis heureuse pour vous... je te jure... tu sais que je l'adore... Je pense que tu es bien le seul à qui je me suis confiée sur ça... Un silence envahit la cuisine, puis Natasha reprit. "Et toi tu as beaucoup souffert aussi."

\- J'ai pas tant souffert que ça. ..

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureuse pour vous.

\- Ouais... Dit seulement Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda aussitôt la rousse.

\- Rien. Souffla le génie.

\- C'est Cap?

\- Non... c'est... il est si fragile. Avoua Tony d'une voix affaibli.

\- Clint? Il fait le dur... mais c'est un nounours.

\- Il... il se braque... il a peur de... de me faire du mal. Dit seulement Tony

Natasha prit les mains de Tony dans les siennes puis lui dit. "C'est sa magie?"

\- Toi aussi, tu l'as ressenti. Affirma Stark.

\- Oui... Tony cette magie, elle ne marche que si on est réceptif.

\- Je sais, oui... mais... j'ai du mal à me contrôler... et du coup, il flippe.

Natasha remonta un sourcil. "Que pourrait-il se passer? Mis à part de le violer?" Dit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade.

Tony pouffa puis leva la tête. "des fois c'est... c'est tellement fort que... que je m'évanoui."

\- À ce point là?

\- Hum... Le remède serait que je ne l'approche pas, tant qu'il est avec son arc... mais c'est aussi les moments que je préfère. C'est presque les seuls moment où je me sens en osmose avec lui.

Natasha sourit, se pencha vers lui et dit tout bas... "hum et au lit aussi. Ça doit-être kiffant avec toute cette magie... tu nous aurais pas surpris ce soir là. Je l'aurais violé moi."

\- Si seulement je pouvais. ..

\- De quoi?

Tony ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup puis ouvrit les yeux à nouveau.

\- Hey! Dit Natasha d'une voix douce. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tony..."

\- Tu sais d'où viens cette magie?

\- Euh.. non.. franchement, je me suis pas posée la question. Avoua la veuve noire.

\- Loki. Dit seulement Tony

\- Loki? Grogna t-elle.

\- La bataille de New York. Précisa Stark.

Natasha serra les poings, puis se mordit la lèvre. "Loki a pénétré son âme. Il lui a transmit la magie Asgardienne." Ajouta le génie.

\- Et donc?

\- Il lui a aussi donné autre chose, enfin Clint lui a donné deux choses sous son emprise. Tony déglutit puis dit. "Sa virginité et... Son coeur... enfin, il lui a promis fidélité en tant qu'amant. Et à Asgard les hommes se mari avec les femmes mais peuvent les tromper avec les mecs. Jamais avec une autre femme."

\- Mon dieu... Clint s'est promit à lui?

\- Oui... en plus c'est lui qui s'est offert de lui-même à Loki. Enfin c'est ce que Loki dit. J'espère qu'il dit vrai. Clint ne s'en souviens pas. il ne le savait pas lui-même il y a encore deux jours. Il... il ne peut pas coucher avec un autre mec que lui. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça que Pietro à pété un câble.

\- Oh mon pauvre Clint... Sanglotta Natasha.

\- Oui... Je l'aime Nath. Souffla Tony.

\- Je sais Tony.

\- Je l'aime et je me fout de pas pouvoir coucher avec lui. Je sais ça paraît bizarre venant de moi mais je m'en fout mais lui croit que non. Alors ça le bloque complètement. Pfff. Souffla Stark. "Bon, je vais aller le saquer le Barton. "

\- Et cette histoire de pari avec Thor c'était quoi? C'était faux! Vous étiez déjà ensemble.

\- Franchement? J'en sais rien... j'ai aucune idée. On a du être ensorcelés, j'en sais rien. Pourtant c'est bien nous! Sur le trône de odin! Sérieux... on a vraiment un grain Clint et moi. Dit-il en riant. "Bo,n allez, je vais réveiller la marmotte." Dit Tony en se levant.

\- je vais reveiller mon filleul.

Tony entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit avant de caresser les cheveux de l'archer. "Hey, va falloir se lever petite marmotte."

\- Hum... Marmonna l'archer.

\- Je sais, c'est dur... mais il faut se réveiller. Kate doit être débordée.

\- Tu me fais un café? Demanda Clint.

\- Tu me donnes un baiser? Clint sourit en coin, presque gêné par sa réponse. "Allez lève-toi."

Tony laissa son petit elfe et rejoignit Edwin et sa marraine.

\- Bonjour mon coeur. Dit Tony souriant.

\- Bonjour papounet. Et parrain y fait dodo? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Parrain, c'est une marmotte. Annonça Tony.

\- Et tonton? Demanda Edwin.

\- Tonton aussi. Ajouta Tony.

\- Il fait dodo avec parrain? Demanda l'enfant. Tony regarda Natasha, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Parrain, il prend trop place. Il va écraser tonton, il est tout maigre tonton. Ajouta la veuve noire.

\- Non.. Les fort tonton... il lance les flèches loin loin loin! Cria le petit.

\- Chut. Maguy dort mon coeur.

\- Ah oui papounet, tonton il a des muques. Ajouta le petit.

\- Oui mon ange, allez, mange... on doit encore te préparer pour l'école. Tony lança un regard à Natasha qui lui disait. Merci.

Tony et Natasha burent un autre café, puis Tony alla préparer le petit pour l'école. En revenant dans la cuisine, les Stark aperçurent un Barton en décomposition. Les cheveux dans tout les sens, il avait les marques de l'oreiller sur sa joue.

Edwin alla tirer sur la manche de Clint. "Hey, salut bonhomme". Dit Clint les yeux à moitié ouvert.

\- Bonzour... t'as fais dodo avec papa? Parrain y prend toute la place. Clint leva un sourcil puis sourit à l'enfant. "Papa aussi, il prend toute la place. Il est méchant. J'aurais dû rester dans le canapé. Tu vois ma tête?"

\- Oui. Répondit l'enfant.

\- Elle est comment? Demanda Clint

\- Elle est ronde. Répondit Edwin.

\- Et j'ai une belle tête? Demanda t il.

\- Non... tes cheveux y vont comme ça. Dit Edwin en mettant sa main sur la tête les cinq doigts bien décollés.

\- Et ben... tu es bien le fils de ton père. J'ai pas une belle tête? Demanda l'archer.

\- Siiiii. Fini tout de même par dire l'enfant.

\- Ah, tu me rassure. Tu vas où là? Questionna Clint.

\- À l'école. Dit le petit tout heureux.

\- Ahhh

\- C'est l'heure Edwin. Allez manteau. Ordonna Stark en enfilant le sien. "Je fais juste l'aller-retour, Maguy dort."

\- T'inquiètes Stark. Dit Clint toujours la tête dans son bol de café

Dans la voiture, le petit lui parla encore. "Il est où Nathaniel?"

\- Chez sa maman, tonton va sûrement aller le chercher demain soir.

\- Ze pourrais aller le chercher avec lui?

\- Euh... Je sais pas. Tonton ira sûrement le chercher après le tir à l'arc. Je sais pas si il aura le temps de venir te chercher mon ange.

\- Moi Ze veux faire du tir à l'arc comme Nathaniel.

\- Comme ça m'aurait étonné tien ...

\- Ze veux aller avec tonton moi.

\- Tonton ne peut pas s'occuper de toi et donner ses cours mon coeur.

\- Hum...

\- Écoute, on verra ça plus tard. Tu es trop jeune. Tu peux pas faire du tir à l'arc avec tonton, enfin pas avec les autres. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? Je vais te fabriquer un arc et on demandera à tonton de te montrer comment on tire mais à la maison. Pas à la compagnie d'accord? Et avec des flèches sans pointe OK?

\- Oui.

\- Mais attention seulement avec tonton. On ne joue pas avec un arc tout seul. Tu peux te blesser d'accord.

\- Oui...

\- Allez. On est arrivé.

Tony accompagna Edwin jusqu'à la porte puis revint au manoir. À son arrivé, la petite Maguy était dans sa chaise haute et Clint avait l'air plus réveillé à présent, prêt à partir. "Bon allez! je vais y aller."

\- OK, passe le bonjour à Kate. Dit Tony.

\- OK, à toute à l'heure.

\- Tu rentre manger ce midi? Demanda le génie.

\- Euh, je sais pas, je t'appelle. Dit Clint avant de partir.

\- OK. À toute.

Clint s'en alla et Natasha le regarda drôlement puis dit. "Même pas un bisou? Il s'en va sans te faire un bisou? Il me déçoit."

\- Tu vas pas commencer, toi. Va réveiller ton mec au lieu de t'occuper du mien.

\- Ah! J'adore quand tu dis ça. "Le mien" ... ça fait troooooooop plaisir.

\- Wok Nath. Dit Stark en sortant la petite de sa chaise.

Il se refit un café puis Bruce débarqua.

\- Bien dormis? Demanda Tony.

\- À fond... tu dois faire quelque chose aujourd'hui?

\- Non... rien de prévu.

\- Même pas un arc? Dit Bruce en riant.

\- Non... qu'est-ce-que je vais faire aujourd'hui? Se demanda Stark.

\- On peut aller faire un tour si tu veux. Dit aussitôt le médecin.

\- Hum... où ça?

\- Je sais pas. Où tu veux? Alors comme ça, ça y est, vous êtes ensemble. Il était temps. Lâcha Bruce

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Râla Stark.

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami c'est mon rôle de tout savoir. Alors ça s'est passé comment? Demanda aussitôt la fouine.

\- Oh, c'est trop compliqué... Souffla Stark.

\- Ouais ton truc de magie, mais je veux dire, qui a embrassé qui? Demanda Bruce en souriant pleinement

\- Pfff. Tony regarda sa tasse puis dit. "C'est lui."

\- Ah.. c'est cool, donc ça confirme qu'il a également des sentiments pour toi. Nath le sentait.

\- De quoi? Demanda Tony.

\- Nath m'en avait parlé. Elle le trouvait plus taquin qu'avant. Elle avait vu qu'il commencait à craquer sur toi.

Tony fit un faux sourire, Bruce se pencha et regarda le génie. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony? Tu doutes de ses sentiments?"

\- Non, c'est pas ça... tu l'as dis, il m'aurait pas embrassé... c'est sa magie... j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de me faire du mal avec ça... et puis il a peur que j'arrive pas à me contenir. Répondit Stark

\- A te contenir? Demanda Bruce surpris.

\- Clint... il est pas cul... en fait il est. .. asexuel.

\- De quoi ? Comment il peut être asexuel et avoir trois enfants?

\- Ouais c'est... il peut avec les femmes mais pas les mecs... c'est par rapport à sa magie, enfin bref. Il a peur que j'y arrive pas. Dit Stark.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis pas sûr que t'y arrives. Reprit Bruce.

\- Bruce! J'ai changé, ça fait deux mois que j'ai rien fais... tu sais Cap n'était jamais là... enfin bref.. ça va aller.

\- Bon, allez, on va faire des courses. Décréta le médecin.

\- Allez.

Ils allèrent faire les courses à quatre puis revinrent un peu avant l'heure du midi. Clint appela pour les prévenir qu'il ne reviendrait pas à midi. Ils déjeunèrent à quatre avec la petite Maguy, Tony mit la petite au lit etdescendit à l'atelier accompagné de Bruce.

\- Et ben, t'en as beaucoup des arcs. Dit Bruce.

\- C'est les arcs de Clint.

\- Tous? Demanda Bruce.

\- Euh... Celui là, est a Cooper. Celui ci a Nathaniel. Celui là, le mien. Et là c'est celui de Lila. On évite de laisser traîner les arcs hors de l'atelier. Il m'a montré ce que peut faire une flèche sans protection.. beurk. .. Fit stark avec un frisson.

Bruce s'assit sur le tabouret et regarda tout les arcs autour de lui. "T'as fais lesquels toi?"

\- Euh... Celui de Nathy, le mien, et celui là. Plus celui que Barton a emmené

\- Ah... Attend le tien? C'etait avec ton arc que t'as tiré hier?

\- Ouais. Répondit seulement Tony.

\- Je pensais que c'était celui de Clint moi!

\- Clint est gaucher. Edwin m'a demandé un arc mais bon il est trop petit... Je crois que je vais lui en fabriquer un en jouet tu sais avec des ventouses.

\- Tu as complètement mis de côté Iron Man? Demanda Bruce en apercevant l'armure exposée derrière une vitre.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Elle est déjà au top.

\- Où est passé le Stark qui ne cessait d'améliorer ses armures. Demanda Banner.

\- Il a eut des gosses. Lui répondit Tony sans quitter ses écrans des yeux.

\- Et il est surtout tombé sur le charme de Robin des bois. Dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers les arcs suspendus au plafond.

Tony souffla et sortit une plaque d'aluminium. "Tiens,aide moi. Place-la sur l'établi."

Tony et Bruce placèrent la feuille d'aluminium puis Stark lança le découpeur. Un laser vint découper la plaque en plusieurs morceau, puis Tony les plaça dans la forge. Il revint devant ses écrans, ouvrit plusieurs dossier, puis alluma le four.

\- Bon, ça c'est fait. Ça sera prêt dans 2h. Elle fait quoi Nath? Demanda Tony.

\- Entraînement. Répondit Bruce .

Tony roula des yeux. "Eux et le sport, tout une histoire. Nous, on est des vieux."

\- Clint n'est pas si jeune que ça. Dit Bruce en riant.

\- Ouais, ben, il est encore bien foutu pour son âge, crois-moi.

\- Je pensais que vous ne couchez pas ensemble. Taquina Bruce.

\- Et alors ça m'empêche pas de le regarder. Pouffa Tony.

\- Toujours réponse à tout. Répondit Bruce en secouant la tête.

\- Bon et votre mariage alors comment ça se passe?

\- On se prend la tête. Ce sera minimaliste. On est pas mariage tout les deux. Avoua le médecin.

\- Bah alors pourquoi vous le faites? Questionna le génie.

Bruce parut gêné par la question puis répondit "pour faire comme tout le monde."

\- Hum.. allez, on va remonter pendant que la fusion prenne. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? On va faire un gâteau.

\- Un gâteau?

\- Ouais, allez go!

Tony et Clint montèrent à l'étage, puis Tony sortit tout les ingrédients puis fit le gâteau et deux cafés. La petite Maguy se réveilla au même moment, il alla la chercher puis Natasha s'occupa de la petite maguy pendant que les garçons façonnaient l'arc du petit Edwin, puis Tony partit chercher Edwin.

À son arrivé, le petit Edwin réclama après son tonton.

\- L'est où tonton? Demanda le petit.

\- Au travail mon coeur. Allez viens goûter.

\- C'est quand il vient? Demanda Edwin.

\- Après. Répondit Stark.

\- C'est quand je vais lancer les flèches?

\- Edwin, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, tu es trop petit pour ça. Avec parrain, on va te forger un arc pour jouer avec des fausses flèches. Ça te va?

\- Ouiiiii. Il est où Nathaniel? Demanda encore le petit.

Tony soupira puis répondit. "Chez sa maman Edwin. "

\- Alors Edwin, comment ça va à l'école? Demanda Bruce pour changer de conversation.

\- Z'aime bien mes copains. On zoue toujours ensemble. Et on tape les filles. Dit Edwin en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Pardon? C'est quoi cet histoire? Depuis quand tu tapes tes copains? Demanda Stark furieux.

\- Non, pas mes copains. Dit Edwin en riant. "Les filles. Elles nous embêtent." Dit le petit.

\- C'est pas pour ça qu'il faut les taper. S'indigna le papa.

\- Mais elles nous embêtent. Elles veulent faire des bizou. Moi z'aime pas les bizou. Beurk. Fit le garçon.

\- Ah! C'est pas une excuse pour les taper. Si elles t'embêtent, tu le dis à la maîtresse c'est tout. Dit calmement Tony.

\- Elles t'aiment bien, c'est pas méchant. Dit Bruce.

\- Mais elle veut que c'est mon amoureuse Ze veux pas moi. Se défendit le petit.

\- C'est sûr, t'as le temps. Répondit Natacha.

\- toi, t'as un amoureux. Dit Edwin à Natasha.

\- Moi? Ah bon? Et c'est qui mon amoureux? Demanda la russe.

\- Parrain. Dit le petit en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, j'avoue c'est mon amoureux. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est papa ton amoureux. Dit Edwin en regardant Tony.

\- Edwin... Je t'ai déjà expliqué papa et moi on est plus amoureux. C'est pour ça qu'il n'habite plus avec nous. On n'est plus amoureux. Mais on vous aime toujours pareil papa et moi.

\- Moi aussi z'aime toi et papa.

Tout le monde se regarda, Edwin avait du mal à comprendre.

Ils goûtèrent tous ensemble puis les enfants partirent jouer. Tony, Bruce et Natasha étaient toujours autour de la table.

\- À son âge, c'est dur de comprendre que ses parents ne s'aiment plus. Dit alors Natasha.

\- Ouais, enfin, j'arrête pas de lui expliquer. J'ai l'impression qu'il a pas envie de comprendre. Se désola Tony.

\- C'est normal, tous les enfants veulent que leur parents s'aiment. Répondit Bruce.

\- Peut-être que quand il verra que tu as un nouvel amoureux, il va comprendre. Ajouta Natasha.

Tony pouffa de rire. "Je sais même pas si je vais lui dire..." Avoua Tony.

\- De quoi? Il faudra un bien que tu lui dises un jour. Dit Bruce.

\- Ouais, ben, ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Répondit le génie.

\- Tu penses pas qu'il se pose déjà des questions sur ça? Demanda Natasha.

\- Tu l'as bien entendu, ils pensent que Cap et moi on s'aiment encore.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'il veut et puis tu devrais le lui dire avant qu'il ne vous surprenne. Reprit la rousse.

\- Ça risque pas d'arriver. Répondit Stark.

\- Il tombera bien sûr un bisou un jour ou l'autre. Ajouta Bruce.

\- Je verrai. Bon, je vais aller finir son arc.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Les deux garçons descendirent puis Tony reprit. "Si c'est pour me faire la moral par rapport à Edwin et Clint c'est pas la peine."

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça Tony. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux pas lui dire c'est ton droit. C'est ton fils. C'est à toi de prendre la décision. Allez dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider.

\- Tu peux me tresser une corde?

\- Euh ouais...

\- Tiens ... tresse moi ça.

Tony et Bruce passèrent plus d'une heure puis ils remontrèrent. Natasha et Tony prirent le bain des enfants, Bruce commençait à préparer le repas.

Clint arriva à cet instant, ils dînèrent tous ensemble, puis Tony se rendit compte d'une catastrophe planétaire.

\- Merde, j'ai plus de café! Lâcha Stark

\- Pas de café. Conclut Bruce.

\- On va mourir. Soupira Clint.

\- Du thé? Proposa Tony en faisant une drôle de tête.

\- Tu penses qu'il est ouvert le magasin à côté du zoo? Demanda Clint.

\- Il ferme a 21h je crois.

\- Si je me dépêche, je pourrais y aller avant qu'il ferme. Dit Barton.

\- Prend la Bugatti! Cria Stark.

Clint descendit immédiatement les marches et partit chercher leurs drogues.

\- Vous êtes vraiment atteint tout les deux.! Soupira le medecin

\- Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Déclara Natasha.

\- Je vais faire la vaisselle. Tu peux aller rejoindre Nath, Bruce ça va aller. Dit Tony en lui faisant in clin d'oeil.

Nath et Bruce passèrent sous la douche. Stark fit la vaisselle puis Clint remonta.

\- Putain, t'as été vite. Lâcha Stark.

\- Je suis un pilote! Dit Clint avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Pff, je te prend quand tu veux. Dit Stark en riant.

\- Laisse-moi rire Stark.

\- Je te mets ta raclée quand tu veux. Dit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Tu me lance un défi? Demanda Clint en remontant un sourcil.

\- Carrément, ouais... tu sais quoi on va aller faire un tour sur un circuit demain. je pari que je te bouffe. Je te mets deux tour d'avance. Lança le génie.

\- Je t'en mettrais trois. Ricana Barton.

\- Ah! tu veux la jouer comme ça? Rendez-vous demain sur le circuit de Watkins Glenn! Je prend la bugatti verrone! Lança Stark.

\- Ok, je prend la Lamborghini. Quel heure?

\- Jarvis? Loue la piste de Watkins Glenn. Reprit le génie.

\- Bien sir.

\- Bon, tu me le donnes le café! Reprit Stark.

\- Je vais te tuer Stark. Répondit Clint.

\- Mais bien sûre, on verra demain! Je vais te mettre ta branlée! Dit Stark en arrachant le paquet des mains de Barton.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda Natasha en peignoir.

\- Stark me lance un défi! Il croit qu'il peut me battre à la course!

\- En bagnole? Sur du lisse? Demanda t-elle. "Y'a moyen. "

\- De quoi y'a moyen! Mais jamais! Je suis un putain de pilote! Dit Clint outré.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas dis le contraire, en pleine ville ou dans la campagne mais si c'est sur du dur, sur un circuit ... Précisa t-elle.

\- Je vais le bouffer. Répondit Clint sûr de lui.

Tony pouffa de rire et lui tendit la tasse. "tiens." Dit Stark en riant.

Clint prit la tasse et alla dans le salon.

\- Sir. Vous avez accès au circuit à 9h45. Annonca l'IA de la maison.

\- Cool. Ah euh, ça te dérange de garder Maguy demain pendant que je fout une raclée à ton pote? Demanda Tony à Natasha.

\- Pas de souci. Répondit Natasha. "Tu devrais te méfier de Clint. Il a plus de ressource que tu le penses."

\- T'inquiètes, je sais. Je connais aussi ses faiblesses. Tiens. Dit Stark en lui donnant les cafés.

Il se prépara son café, puis alla au salon. Bruce les rejoignit.

\- Bah, ça va! Vous avez votre drogue. Dit Bruce en découvrant les cafés sur la table.

\- Sa drogue! Dit Clint en désignant Stark du doigt. "Sa deuxième drogue du coup. Vu qu'il ne boit plus."

\- Ça c'est cool! Dit Bruce en souriant à Tony.

\- Elle est toujours ma troisième. Je pensais te l'avoir dis hier. Avoua Stark en buvant une gorgée.

\- Bon, allez, moi, je vais me coucher. Je suis naze. Lança la veuve noire.

\- J'arrive ma puce. Répondit Bruce en lui souriant.

\- Oh c'est mignon. Lâcha Clint.

\- Ta gueule Clint. Grogna Natasha.

\- Ça c'est fait ! Dit Stark en riant. "Moi aussi, je vais pas traîner. Faut que je prenne des forces pour demain." Dit Stark en souriant.

Tony but son café d'un trait puis alla se coucher.

Ça faisait maintenant 1h qu'il était dans son lit et se demandait si Clint allait le rejoindre. Il demanda à son IA si Bruce était toujours dans le salon et si Barton dormait. Jarvis lui répondit que Barton était seul, Tony se décida à aller le voir.

Clint était allongé et regardait son planning.

\- T'es pas fatigué?

\- Si.. Je regarde le planning. Dit Clint puis reprit. "J'arrive." Ce qui répondait à la question que Stark se posait.

\- OK. Répondit-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

Clint arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il se deshabilla et entra dans les draps. Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son cou, regarda le plafond puis dit. "La caféine est toujours en troisième position?"

\- Hum hum. Acquiesça Stark.

\- Tu bois plus? Hein? Demanda Clint.

\- Non... Affirma Tony.

\- C'est quoi en deuxième alors? Demanda Clint qui s'inquiétait.

\- Toi. Avoua Tony.

\- Moi? Dit Clint surpris de la réponse.

\- Oui je te l'ai déjà dis Clint. Affirma le génie.

\- OK. Dit seulement Clint qui sourit à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Je crois que je pourrais plus me passer de toi. Avoua Tony.

\- Je suis une drogue? Demanda Clint en riant.

\- Cest quoi la definition de drogue?

Clint sourit et dit. "Quand je pense que tu ne savais pas où était positionné Cap." Lâcha l'archer.

\- C'est vrai... mais toi, je sais. Dit Tony, puis il tourna sa tête vers Clint. "Hey." Dit-il en caressant le visage de Clint du doigt. "Ça te fais pas peur que tu sois ma deuxième drogue."

\- J'ai peur de rien Stark! Répondit Clint en pivotant lui aussi la tête vers lui, puis après quelques seconde à lui sourire, vint se nicher dans ses bras, puis lui déposa un baiser.

\- Bonne nuit mon petit archer. Dit Tony en lui déposant un baisers sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit mon petit héros. Dit Clint en fermant les yeux et en souriant.

Le réveil sonna, Stark l'éteignit de suite. Il se leva surexcité à l'idée de battre Barton sur le goudron. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Clint et s'extirpa de ses bras puis alla sous la douche. Il prépara le petit déjeuner puis alla réveiller le petit, le fit déjeuner, le prépara et l'emmena à l'école. Sur la route, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Clint le faisait sourire et ce défi aussi, il aimait qu'on le défiait. Il aimait remporter ses défis. Il aimait les bagnoles. Il aimait Clint et aimer le faire chier aussi. Et là tout était réunis.

À son arrivée au manoir, il vit Clint se préparer un café, il sourit a l'idée de le battre, posa la tasse sur la table. "quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire Stark?"

\- J'ai trop hâte de te mettre une avenue. Dit-il en souriant encore.

\- Elle est bien bonne celle là ! ! Tu vas perdre mon petit gars. Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Sûrement pas! Je vais te battre à plate couture. Je te laisserai pas gagner.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner. Au fait c'est quoi la récompense? Faut qu'il y ait un enjeu. Demanda Clint qui s'approchait dangereusement du génie.

\- Hum... Je sais pas, j'ai pas réfléchis à ça. Dit Stark en se mordant la lèvre. "Ah attend... si je gagne tu joueras du piano pour moi. Et après tu me feras un massage. '" Ajouta Tony en l'attirant dans ses bras.

\- Ah! Tu la joue comme ça ...ok. Si c'est moi qui gagne. Tu gardes tes habits d'archers pendant toute une journée. Et tu me feras aussi un massage. Répondit Clint en plissant les yeux.

\- OK... Dit Stark en se mordant la lèvre, puis saisit la nuque de Clint et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clint ferma les yeux et caressa le visage de Tony, puis défit leur lèvres. "Il me faut de la caféine."

\- Enfin... Je pensais jamais que j'allais voir ne serait ce qu'un petit bisou. Lâcha Natasha qui était sans doute dans la pièce depuis le début.

\- Casse couille. Grogna Stark.

\- Casse couille c'est toi Tony. Elle! C'est chiante! Dit Clint en s'asseyant devant sa tasse.

\- C'est presque pareil. Dit Stark en allant vers la cafetière. "Au fait, on a rendez vous à 9h45. Donc faut qu'on soit parti dans 10 minutes. "

\- OK.

Tony se fit un autre café puis ils descendirent au garage. Chacun une bagnole, les deux hommes filèrent en direction du circuit.

Ils se garerent sur la ligne d'arrivée. Un dernier regard de défi et les hommes se concentrèrent sur le feu. C'était parti. Le feu passa au vert, ils accélèrent. Les deux voitures partirent aux coude à coude, Clint avait beau être un pilote, les boîtes manuelles n'était pas son fort, et malheureusement pour lui s'en était une sur la Lamborghini. Tony, lui, était très à l'aise, il anticipait merveilleusement bien les rapports.

Les capots des voitures étaient proches, même si Tony avait quelques centimètres d'avance. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur 5 tours de pistes, au bout de quatre tours, Tony avait un peu d'avance. À peine juste un capot, mais c'était suffisant. Lui, il voulait gagner, peu lui importait si l'écart était grand ou pas.

Ce fut Tony qui franchit la ligne d'arrivée en premier, il sortit immédiatement de la voiture à peine garée.

\- Ah yes! Je t'ai dépouillé Barton! Putain, je suis trop fiers. T'as intérêt de me faire un putain de massage, toi. Dit Tony en pointant son doigt sur le torse de Clint qui faisait légèrement la gueule.

\- C'était une manuelle. Dit Barton en baissant la tête et en soufflant.

\- Fallait y penser et puis moi aussi j'avais une manuelle. Allez, Barton, fais pas la gueule. Tu sais quoi, on va se faire un petit resto. Lança Tony en lui passant le bras autour de son cou et en l'emmenant vers la voiture du vainqueur.


	26. Chapter 25

**_Me revoilà avec la suite. J'espère que la fin du chapitre vous plaira... Je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez ce que j'imagine. J'ai parfois du mal a retranscrire ce que je pense. voilà._**

 ** _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline_**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Ils se garerent sur la ligne d'arrivée. Un dernier regard de défi et les hommes se concentrèrent sur le feu. C'était parti. Le feu passa au vert, ils accélèrent. Les deux voitures partirent aux coude à coude, Clint avait beau être un pilote, les boîtes manuelles n'était pas son fort, et malheureusement pour lui s'en était une sur la Lamborghini. Tony, lui, était très à l'aise, il anticipait merveilleusement bien les rapports._

 _Les capots des voitures étaient proches, même si Tony avait quelques centimètres d'avance. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur 5 tours de pistes, au bout de quatre tours, Tony avait un peu d'avance. À peine juste un capot, mais c'était suffisant. Lui, il voulait gagner, peu lui importait si l'écart était grand ou pas._

 _Ce fut Tony qui franchit la ligne d'arrivée en premier, il sortit immédiatement de la voiture à peine garée._

 _\- Ah yes! Je t'ai dépouillé Barton! Putain, je suis trop fiers. T'as intérêt de me faire un putain de massage, toi. Dit Tony en pointant son doigt sur le torse de Clint qui faisait légèrement la gueule._

 _\- C'était une manuelle. Dit Barton en baissant la tête et en soufflant._

 _\- Fallait y penser et puis moi aussi j'avais une manuelle. Allez, Barton, fais pas la gueule. Tu sais quoi, on va se faire un petit resto. Lança Tony en lui passant le bras autour de son cou et en l'emmenant vers la voiture du vainqueur_.

 **Chapitre 25**

Tony choisit d'emmener son vaincu dans un resto plutôt chic. pendant le dîner, Clint était plutôt mal à l'aise, il n'était pas habitué à déjeuner dans ce genre de resto. toutes ces personnes blindées autour de lui ne l'enthousiasmait pas non plus.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent vers le circuit, il se gara à côté de la Lamborghini qu'avait conduit Clint plus tôt. Clint sortit de la bagnole suivit de Stark et s'aperçut que son archer souriait à présent.

\- T'as l'air plus détendu qu'au resto toi. Dit Stark en se postant face à lui.

\- Je suis pas habitué à ce genre d'endroit.

\- T'es pas plus habitué à venir ici. Répondit Stark en entourant Clint de ses bras.

\- Ça me dérange pas de conduire des voitures de luxe. Et puis y'as pas de mecs ultra friqués autour de nous, donc ça va.

\- Je sais. Dit Stark qui savait que l'argent en abondance mettait mal à l'aise l'archer. "Tu veux qu'on se pose quelques part?"

\- Où veux-tu te poser?

\- Pas dans un canapé en tout cas... Après on peut rester dans une bagnole de luxe si ça peut te faire sourire.

Clint pouffa de rire puis dit. "Comme deux ados?"

\- Hum. Ouais... ça te branche?

Clint se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux fasse à un Stark très entreprenant.

\- Fais pas ton timide. Je vais pas te violer... Il releva le menton du blond et attrapa ses lèvres, Clint ferma aussitôt les paupières, ilse laissa dévorer par la bouche de l'ingénieur, puis ils entendirent des voix.

\- Merde. Lâcha Stark. "on va devoir bouger, je crois."

\- Ouais... Dit Clint en se décollant du brun.

Tony se tourna vers sa bagnole lorsqu'un meccano entra dans les paddock.

\- Bonjour. Dit seulement Stark.

\- Vous êtes le client de cet après midi? Demanda l'homme surpris.

\- Euh non, celui de ce matin. Dit Tony avant d'entrer dans l'habitacle.

Clint monta dans sa bagnole et démarra au quart de tour, puis Stark le suivit en trombe.

Ils retournèrent au manoir, Clint descendit de la voiture. Tony, lui, resta dans la sienne et lui fit des appels de phares, puis lui ordonna de venir. Clint s'approcha de la vitre, côté conducteur. Stark lui fit signe de monter, Clint sourit en secouant la tête puis rejoignit Stark dans l'habitacle.

\- Bon, alors, on en était où ? Demanda Stark en passant son bras autour du tireur.

Clint pouffa de rire, la tête reposant sur le bras du génie et se tourna face à lui. "Je sais plus... rafraîchis la mémoire."

Tony l'embrassa directement puis s'arrêta. "C'était ça? Peut-être que je me trompe?"

Clint saisit la nuque du brun et l'attira contre ses lèvres, Tony tenta de se rapprocher plus près de son butin mais la boîte de vitesse qui avait fait son bonheur quelques heures plutôt se mit entre lui et sa récompense. Il défit ses lèvres et cracha. "T'as raison les manuelles, c'est casse couille. Sort de là!" Dit-il en se précipitant hors de la bagnole..

Clint de mit à rire puis sortit de la voiture. Le brun se jeta presque sur lui et réprit ses lèvres. Il pouvait à présent le serrer contre lui, il le plaqua contre la Lamborghini. Clint avait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses reins. Stark, lui, tenait fermement le cou de l'archer d'une main et l'autre sur le haut du dos. Tony fini tout de même par lâcher les lèvres de Clint, ilavait les yeux qui brillaient et était tout excité. Clint plongea dans son regard et lui demanda. "T'es sûr que tu vas savoir vivre sans ... sans cul?"

Tony fut prit au dépourvu, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il fini par dire "ouais! Si tu bandes pas de toute façon que veux-tu que je fasse?"

\- Hum...

\- T'as l'air gêné. Remarqua Tony. "Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise." Dit-il en lui caressant le cou.

\- C'est rien c'est juste que... Je voudrais pas que tu en souffres tu vois... je sais que t'as des besoins... après... Je vais pas t'empêcher de...

\- De quoi? Demanda Stark.

\- Je sais pas... de... d'aller voir ailleurs. Fini par dire l'archer en regardant sur le côté.

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi? Demanda Stark en obligeant Clint à le regarder. "J'ai jamais trompé Steve alors que j'aurais carrément pu. Donc t'as pas à t'en faire pour çà. Je m'en tape du sexe. Je t'assure. C'est pas de çà dont j'ai besoin... et puis on trouvera une alternative." Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Hum... on monte? Je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller à la compagnie.

\- Ouais, je vais me faire un café avant d'aller chercher Edwin. Je t'aime Clint. Dit Tony avant de lui donner un dernier baiser et de remonter.

Natasha et Bruce étaient en pleine discussion lorsque Tony entra dans la cuisine.

\- Hello, Maguy dort? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de la machine à café.

\- Ouais... évite d'emmener Clint dans des restaurants luxueux Stark c'est pas son genre du tout. Dit Natasha en faisant une grimace.

\- C'était toi les messages! Dit Stark soulagé que ne se soit à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- A qui croyais-tu qu'il envoyait des messages? Bien sûr que c'était à moi! Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Hum... bon, un petit café et je vais chercher Edwin. Dit Stark en récupérant sa tasse.

\- Au fait félicitation! J'aurais jamais cru que Clint se ferait battre dans une course. Reprit-elle.

\- Tu disais le contraire hier. Dit le brun en buvant une grosse gorgée.

\- T'as du mettre le paquet. Dit-elle.

\- J'étais motivé. Et j'ai que des boites manuelles. Répondit-il .

\- Vicieux. Et motivé, ça je veux bien te croire! Clint au piano... pour le massage, je peux pas te dire.

\- Moi si... bon allez, j'y vais. Dit-il en se levant et en partant immédiatement vers le garage avant le temps de laisser à la veuve noire de laisser entendre des choses douteuses.

À son retour, Clint était parti à la compagnie. Maguy était réveillée et le goûter était prêt sur la table de la cuisine. Ils goûtèrent tous ensemble puis Tony passa tout de même un peu de temps avec ses enfants avant de leur faire prendre leurs bains.

À son retour au salon, accompagné des deux petits garnements, Bruce et Natasha chuchotaient. Ces deux là lui, cachaient sans doute quelque chose. Tony ne releva pas pour autant et repartit vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas. Bruce le rejoignit.

\- Reste un peu avec Nath. Je vois que vous avez besoin de parler. Je sais que vous stressez pour le mariage. Si tu veux un coup de main tu peux demander à Pepper pour l'organisation. Elle a toujours organisé les Stark expos.

\- On veut pas d'un grand mariage. On veux juste se marier. Dit seulement Bruce.

\- Hum...

\- Je sais que toi. Tu préfères les mariages avec du champagne qui coule à flot mais c'est pas notre cas. Reprit le médecin.

\- OK ok, j'ai rien dis. Fini par dire Stark en levant les bras en l'air. Bruce donna tout de même un coup de main à Tony puis retourna voir Nath.

Le repas était prêt, ils n'attendaient plus que Barton arrive et ils se mirent à table.

\- Bon... on ne veut pas de votre aide pour le mariage, à part peut-être pour les plans de table, parce que je m'arrache les cheveux.

\- OK. Dit seulement Clint qui ne tenta pas de contredire la veuve noire.

\- Non parce qu'on est déjà pas pour le mariage, alors on voudrait pas en faire un plat. Ajouta t-elle.

\- OK. Acquiesça toujours l'archer.

\- Bon, ça, c'est fait. Dit Bruce tout souriant.

\- Si vous êtes contre le mariage pourquoi vous vous mariez alors? Je vois pas l'intérêt.. bon ok, j'étais pas super "pour" le mariage non plus, mais Steve l'était donc voilà, je l'ai fais. Mais Bruce n'est pas pour non plus. Alors pourquoi vous vous mariez? Demanda Tony à Natasha.

Bruce regarda Natasha puis Tony et lâcha "On va adopter un enfant."

\- C'est pas vrai! Cria Clint.

\- C'est une super nouvelle ça! Ajouta Tony.

\- Et il faut qu'on se mari pour l'adopter légalement. Avoua Natasha.

\- Oh putain... félicitation mon bro tu vas être papa! Et tu feras un excellent père. Félicitation à toi aussi Nath. Lança Stark tout content.

\- Je suis trop content pour toi Tasha. Et toi aussi Bruce. Dit Clint les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on veut se marier au plus vite. La mère porteuse est déjà à 7 mois donc il fau..

\- De quoi? Attend, j'ai pas très bien entendu! Le bébé est déjà en route? Demanda Tony.

\- Et oui. Répondit le médecin.

\- Tu seras maman dans 2 mois. Souffla Barton.

\- Oui.

\- J'hallucine et c'est quoi? Un garçon ? une fille? Demanda l'ex agent.

\- C'est une fille. Répondit Bruce.

\- Vous allez l'appeler comment? Demanda Tony.

\- On hésite encore... Avoua Natasha.

\- Et se sera qui le parrain? Demanda Stark.

\- Ça aussi, on hésite encore. Ajouta Natasha.

Tony et Clint se regardèrent, puis Stark regarda Bruce et dit. "bro! Dis-moi que ce sera moi"

\- Elle est bien bonne celle là. Pourquoi ce serait toi. Attend, je connais Natasha depuis bien plus longtemps que tu connais Bruce alors, ce sera moi le parrain. Lâcha Barton.

\- C'est au père de choisir le parrain. Lança Stark en fixant Clint dans les yeux.

\- Et à la mère de choisir la marraine? Dis-moi. Qui a choisit la marraine d'Edwin? Non parce que là, je me pose des questions tu vois... Répondit Barton en fronçant les yeux.

\- Cap. Répondit seulement Tony.

\- Et celle de Maguy? Ajouta l'archer.

Tony fronça les yeux et dit "Cap."

\- Ce sera moi, le parrain. Dit Barton en se levant de sa chaise et en approchant sa tête dangeureusement du visage de Tony.

\- Sûrement pas! Je suis le meilleur ami du père. Dit Stark en se levant à son tour.

\- Je suis le meilleur ami de la mère. Tu vas pas m'avoir comme ça Stark. Grogna Clint.

\- Avoir les gens à l'usure c'est une de mes qualités. Répondit Stark avec un sourire.

\- Bon stop! Déclara Bruce mais aucun d'eux n'arrêtait pour autant.

\- Je serais, le parrain. Lâcha Clint en fixant le génie.

\- Je serais le parrain. Reprit le génie.

\- C'est bon, on arrête, on verra. Alors maitenant asseyez-vous! Raz le bol de vos gamineries! Surtout devant les enfants. Cria la veuve noire.

\- Ouais, sort plutôt du champagne. Conclut Clint en s'asseyant et en croisant les bras sur son torse en regardant son assiette.

\- Ouais. Dit Stark en descendant chercher une bouteille.

En remontant, Tony s'aperçut qu'il y avait 4 verres sur la table.

\- Tu m'autorises à boire? Demanda Stark.

\- Je vais pas t'empêcher de fêter la future de naissance de la fille de ton meilleur ami. Allez, fait péter la bouteille. Lâcha Clint qui s'était un peu calmé.

Tony ouvrit la bouteille et les servirent. Ils trinquerent tout les quatres, puis finirent leur repas.

Tony alla coucher les enfants puis rejoignit les autres au salon. Bruce et Nath venaient de finir leur café, Clint s'endormait déjà dans le fauteuil. "Hey Barton, va te coucher tu dors debout."

\- Hum... Fit l'archer.

\- Allez! Insista le génie.

Clint ouvrit un oeil et regarda Natasha et Bruce dans le canapé.

\- On va te laisser te coucher. Dit Bruce.

\- Pff. Ca sert à rien de nous regarder comme ça! je sais très bien que tu vas rejoindre Tony dès qu'on sera parti se coucher. Déclara Natasha. Chose qui n'était pas fausse.

\- Bon, ben, écoute dans tout les cas, moi je vais tarder à allez me coucher aussi. Dit Stark en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face. Il but son café en quelques gorgées, se leva et salua Nath et Bruce, puis au pas de la porte, il se retourna. "Bon, tu viens Clint?"

\- Heu... ouais. Dit Clint en suivant Tony.

Dans les draps Clint réprit. "C'est à moi d'être le parrain."

\- Clint... tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant? Demanda le génie

\- Je devrais être le parrain.

\- Si tu veux. Soupira l'ingénieur.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Clint tout souriant.

\- Non, mais, Franchement, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi! là! maintenant! sur ça! Dit Stark excédé.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a choisit la marraine de Maguy. Ajouta le génie.

\- Ok, j'avoue c'est moi. Souffla Tony.

\- Donc Natasha peut choisir le parrain.

\- Oh, Clint pitié, on va pas revenir sur ça. ... hey... j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête sur ça. Elle n'est même pas encore née. Allez viens. Dit Stark en passant son bras sous la nuque de l'archer.

Clint fit une grimace puis vint se nicher contre lui, ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement suivit de prêt par ceux de Tony.

À son réveil, Clint avait disparut du lit, Tony s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 10h. Ça faisait bien longtemps qui n'avait pas autant dormit. Il alla sous la douche puis alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un bon petit café, il croisa Clint en y allant. "Bien dormi?"

\- Hum.. trop... Dit Stark en volant un furtif baiser à l'archer. "Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ce matin?"

\- Tu dormais bien et t'es toujours le premier debout d'habitude. Ça te fais pas de mal de dormir un peu. Bruce et Nath préparent leurs affaires.

\- Ils partent? Demanda le génie.

\- Ouais...

\- Ah... Dit Stark d'un air triste.

\- Ton bro va te manquer? Demanda Clint en caressant le visage du génie.

\- Ouais... mais bon, ça va aller puisque toi je te garde avec moi. Répondit le génie en attrappant et en embrassant la main de Clint qui se baladait sur sa joue.

\- Mouais, allez va boire ton café. Dit Clint.

Tony but son café et Bruce le rejoignit peu après. "Salut bro"

\- Salut... alors ça y'est vous nous delaissez. Dit Stark.

\- Et oui... ça va, t'es entre de bonnes mains. Dit Bruce en le poussant de son épaule.

\- Hum... tu vas me manquer un peu quand même. Dit Stark.

\- Oh... mon pauvre petit frère de science. Dit Bruce en entourant le génie de ses bras. Le duo d'ex assassin entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour nous. Déclara Natasha qui jeta son yaourt à la poubelle.

\- On ne fait que passer. Ajouta l'archer en déposant une tasse dans l'évier.

Tony roula des yeux, Bruce rit et lâcha enfin le génie. "Bon allez, je vais préparer le déjeuner. "

Bruce prépara le déjeuner pendant que Tony petit déjeuner, Nath et Clint étaient dans le salon avec les enfants.

Ils déjeunèrent puis Tony mit la petite à la sieste. Bruce et Natasha prirent la route vers leur maison et Clint alla chercher ses enfants puis alla directement à la compagnie. Tony prit la décision de finir l'arc de Edwin et rejoindre ensuite les Barton.

Il était 16H, lorsqu'il arriva à la compagnie. Clint fut agréablement surpris.

\- Toi ici...

\- Et oui. Ton fils manquait au miens. Je lui ai forgé un arc avec des flèches avec des ventouses. Dit Stark tout souriant

\- T'as bien fait... c'est une bonne idée. Dit Clint en caressant les cheveux de la petite Maguy dans les bras de son papounet.

\- Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de tes enfants pendant tes cours. Bon, je suppose que Lila voudra rester là mais bon. Dit Stark en dévorant son archer du regard. Décidément sa tenue lui faisait un effet du diable.

\- Si tu pouvais juste faire sourire Cooper ça serait bien. Dit Clint en regardant son fils qui était figé sur son écran de téléphone.

\- Je vois... je vais aller le voir t'inquiètes pas. Dit Tony en posant sa main libre sur son épaule.

Tony alla en direction de Cooper, Maguy toujours dans les bras du génie.

\- Hey! Comment ça va? Demanda Stark

\- Ah Tony. Salut. Dit seulement Cooper.

\- Salut, tu me laisses une place. Demanda Tony.

Cooper se mit en position assise.

\- Tu m'explique? Reprit le génie.

\- T'expliquer quoi?

\- Bah, je sais pas. Tu as l'air de faire la gueule. Lâcha Tony.

\- Je fais pas la gueule.

\- Ça va toujours pas avec ton père? Je pensais que vous aviez fait la paix? Demanda Stark.

\- C'est le cas. Répondit l'ado.

\- Et bah alors qu'est ce qui ne va?

\- Je me suis embrouillé avec ma copine. Avoua Cooper.

\- Ta copine? Demanda Stark surpris.

\- Hum...

\- Ok... Dit seulement Stark qui s'était préparé à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Elle a du mal à comprendre que je peux pas toujours être avec elle. Avoua le garçon.

\- Ah...

\- Le mercredi c'est presque le seul jour où elle a du temps et moi je suis ici. Reprit Cooper.

\- Ah ouais... hum... Beh pourquoi tu lui dis pas de venir? Dit Tony en frissonnant.

\- Tes sérieux? Mon père va me tuer. Dit Cooper en secouant la tête.

\- Mais non. Dit Stark qui sentait la présence de Clint et de son arc.

\- Mais si.

\- Tu te trompes. Je suis sûre que ton père comprendrait. Je suis sûr qu'à ton âge, il avait des tas de copine. Dit-il en regardant où était l'archer.

\- Oh que non! À son âge, il pensait qu'au tir à l'arc. Dit Cooper qu'il se rappelait que son père venait de débuter dans le milieu du cirque à cet âge là.

\- Mouais peut-être bien aussi. Arriva seulement à dire Stark sous l'influence de la magie.

\- Alors ça y'est au fait, vous avez passer le cap?

\- Pardon?

\- J'ai bien vu qu'il n'est plus pareil. Il a l'air heureux et décontracté même sans ses arcs... Tony... je suis plus un gosse.

Tony soupira. " Tu vas pas nous balancer?"

Cooper sourit... "ok donc vous êtes bien ensemble. Je suis content pour toi."

\- C'est pour ton père que tu devrais être content et non l'inverse.! Dit-il en sentant de plus en plus la magie qui l'envoutait.

\- Je suis content aussi pour lui.

\- Tu veux que je parle avec ton père de ta copine? Demanda Stark troublé par son érection naissante

\- Non, c'est pas la peine et puis je voudrais pas vous vous embrouillez pour ça... Cooper soupira puis réprit. "Tony Stark est mon beau père. Qui l'eut cru?"

\- Ça te dis d'aller faire un tour? Au zoo ou n'importe avec Nathy et Edwin.

\- Euh ouais.

\- OK go. Dit stark en se levant de suite pour fuir la magie de l'archer qui maintenant arrivait à le faire bander.

Tony, Cooper et les trois petits derniers allèrent au zoo, puis ils revinrent un peu plus tôt que prévu à la compagnie. Cooper et Nathy descendirent de la voiture et rejoignirent leur père. Tony retourna au manoir, Maguy avait eut un petit accident de pipi, il fallait qu'il la change au plus vite.

Il fit prendre le bain des deux moustiques et commenca à préparer le repas.

Tony venait de terminer de mettre la table lorsque Clint arriva.

\- Tout zuste. Cria Edwin.

\- Oui tout juste. Répéta Clint en embrassant le front de Edwin avant d'embrasser également Maguy.

\- Ça a été? T'as l'air claqué! Dit Stark.

\- T'es absent pendant un Week end et les parents te sautent dessus. Dit Barton en s'installant à table.

\- T'es le meilleur, ils veulent ton avis sur leurs bambins.

\- Hum.. tiens, ton mec m'a refilé l'arc de sa fille. Il vient de l'acheter mais il voudrait que tu lui règles'.

\- Mon mec?

\- Le père de la petite nouvelle. Ellen. Tu sais celui qui t'as donné son numéro.

\- Ah lui! Tu l'as l'arc ?

\- Dans mon sac.

\- Je regarderais tout à l'heure.

Tony les servirent puis Edwin fit la conversation pour les autres. Tony et Clint prenaient toujours du temps pour l'écouter. Tony parce qu'il était dingue de son fils et qu'ils avaient les mêmes défauts. Clint car il n'avait pas eut cette chance de passer autant de temps à discuter avec ses propres enfants. Après un dîner plutôt dynamique. Tony alla coucher ses enfants. Il lut la petite histoire à Edwin et à Maguy pendant que Clint préparait le café du soir.

Tony rejoignit Clint au salon, Clint était assit à la gauche du canapé. Une tasse chaude dans les mains. Tony enleva ses chaussures et s'installa sur le canapé et attrapa sa tasse. Les deux hommes se souriaient puis Clint coupa le silence. "Au fait, j'ai regardé l'arc. La corde est mal fixée. Je referai les poupes demain"

\- Je peux les faire, ça me déranges pas. Dit Tony en se levant et en attrapant le sac de Clint. Il sortit l'arc et le regarda, les poupes étaient effectivement mal fixées.

\- En fait la corde est mal tissée aussi.

\- Hum, elle est usée.

\- On verra, ça demain, t'as raison. Dit Tony en posant l'arc sur l'étui et en attrapant à nouveau son café sur la table basse. "t'es bien au bout du canapé?" Demanda Stark.

Clint rit tout de suite à la remarque de Tony qu'il comprit de suite. Il s'approcha de Tony et posa sa tête contre son épaule. "Attend" Dit Stark en passant son bras autour de Clint. Tony avala son café et le posa sur la table avant d'enlever la tasse des mains de Clint toujours pleine qu'il déposa sur la table.

\- T'as peur que je sois énervé?

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Répondit Stark avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Clint laissa Stark prendre ses lèvres, il ne bougea pas, il était pétrifié. Tony s'arrêta. "Décidément on devrait vraiment rester sur Asgard."

\- Je.. tu m'as juste eut par surprise Stark. Clint inspira.

\- C'est dingue l'assurance que tu as en dehors de...

\- Tu sais à présent pourquoi je suis jamais sans un arc.

\- C'est ton arc qui te donne de l'assurance?

\- On va dire ça... en fait je me sens nu sans arc... .

\- Je t'empêche pas de le prendre.

Clint se mordit la lèvre puis sourit à Tony avant de lui rendre un baiser, puis Barton lâcha. "T'as percé mon secret Stark, je joue les dur... sans mon arc, je suis rien."

\- Je me contente de peu. Dit alors Stark. "Et puis, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi dur que tu le fais penser... en fait tout le monde le sait. Natasha et Bruce. Moi. Pietro, Wanda. Même Cap je suis sûre. Mais on t'aime bien quand mème Robin des bois. Et sur Asgard tu avais pas ton arc? Je pense que tu te bloques toi même."

\- Peut-être...

\- Autant, je veux bien... la magie c'est pas du pipeau. Mais ton assurance c'est juste de la peur. Clint prend ton arc si tu en as envie.

\- Il ne va pas être de trop? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est pour ton arc que Pietro est parti?

Clint baissa les yeux. "Il était de trop."

\- Qui l'arc ou Pietro? Demanda Stark en riant.

\- Tony c'est pas marrant.

\- Je sais.. bien sûre que c'était Pietro qui était de trop. Dit Stark en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, Clint pouffa de rire. "Moi je l'aime ton arc, en plus c'est moi, qui l'ai forgé donc je vais sûrement pas l'envoyer bouler. hein." Clint sourit encore puis dit à Tony. "Donne-moi mon arc."

Tony attrapa l'arc et le plaça à côté de Clint. Clint caressa du bout des doigts le métal puis dégluti en regardant Sparks.

\- Je te demanderais jamais de choisir entre lui et moi. Je sais qu'il est ta deuxième drogue. Je sais que je passerai toujours après lui. Et c'est ce qu'il te rend irresistible Clint. Ton arc fait ton charme. Tony déposa ses lèvres contre le cou de l'archer qui regardait encore son arme. Clint caressa la poignée.

\- En plus moi, il me fait de l'effet Sparks. Enfin tes caresses... sur lui...

\- Ça te fait bander?

\- On va dire que comme tu l'aimes bien, je le ressent. Clint sourit en coin et caressa alors la corde, puis lui dit. "tu me mens."

\- C'est vrai, toi aussi tu me fais de l'effet. Toi, tu me fais de l'effet. Sparks me fait de l'effet. Alors imagine quand tu le caresses. Clint plongea son regard dans celui de Stark comme pour vérifier s'il disait vrai.

Puis Stark s'approcha de lui et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celled de Clint. Sa main accrocha la nuque de l'archer puis la glissa dans ses cheveux.

De sa main droite, il caressa la gorge de Clint puis descendit sur ses pectoraux, avant remonter sous le maillot de l'archer. Tony descendit ses lèvres sur le menton de Clint puis descendit ses lèvres contre sa gorge. Clint mit sa main gauche entre eux. Comme pour le repousser. Tony attrapa sa main et lui fit caresser la corde de l'arc. "Caresse-le... et essaye de ressentir ce que je ressent." Souffla Stark. Clint bascula sa tête en arrière, muis la releva, il attrapa les cheveux de Tony, puis glissa sa main contre sa nuque, puis descendit sur son dos.

Tony saisit l'arc de Hawkeye pour l'enlever du canapé pour qu'il puisse allonger Clint sur le dos, mais lui ordonna de ne pas le lâcher. Tony souleva le t-shirt de Clint et parsema son torse de baiser. Clint avait les yeux fermés et caressait toujours son arc. Tony ressentait la magie l'envahir, il commenca à pousser des gémissement. Clint prit peur et arrêta. "T'arrête pas de le caresser, Clint."

\- Tu ressent vraiment que je le caresse?

\- Oui. Dit-il en gémissement. La respiration de Stark devint lente et saccadée à la fois, puis Tony lâcha. "Fais-moi confiance Clint." avant de saisir sa main droite et de la glisser le long de son entre-jambe, ce qui fit gémir Tony de plus belles.

\- Je l'ai senti... Tony! ! Je l'ai senti... ce que tu as ressenti... Tony...

Clint caressa plus intensément son arc puis Tony le stoppa. "Au plus que tu le caresses. Au plus que je le sens et plus que tu le ressentiras toi aussi. Je voudrais pas te prendre au dépourvu. ..."

Clint regarda Tony, puis caressa à nouveau la corde de l'arc avant de déboutoner le jean de Stark. Et de caresser le membre de Tony à travers le tissu.

\- Je vais pas tenir super longtemps... laisse m-toi envahir Clint laisse-toi aller. Clint accéléra ses doigts contre la corde. Ce qui fit gémir de plus belle le milliardaire. Clint suivit Stark dans ses gémissements, il commencait à vraiment sentir tout les effets que Stark ressentait.

Les joues rouges, Clint glissa sa main sous le tissu en coton et attrapa le membre de Tony, puis le brun commença à avoir une respiration lente et désordonné. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas s'évanouir suite à l'effet que lui procurait non seulement les doigts de l'archer contre son sexe mais aussi l'effet des doigts de Clint glissant le long de la corde. Clint poussa un gémissement, puis Tony chercha son regard, il plongea son regard dans le sien. "Tony..."

\- Ouvre les yeux... Clint...

Stark se déversa avec lenteur en essayant de garder les yeux ouvert. En essayant de lutter contre l'évanouissement. "Oh... Tony..." gémit Clint "Je ressens ... je... Tony... "

Tony s'écroula sur l'archer "...Je. . Lâche le... je... "

\- De quoi?

\- Je me sens... Je vais... lâche ...Le.

\- Clint lâcha immédiatement son arc et releva la tête de Tony ".. Hey... ça va?"

\- Oui ... c'était... Puissant... je pourrais pas faire ça ... deux fois par jours... faudra te contenter d'une seule..." Tony souffla, puis après quelques minutes il reprit son souffle et tout ses esprits. "tu l'as ressenti?" Demanda Stark.

\- Je t'ai ressenti. J'ai ressenti ce que tu ressentais de ...

\- C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi et de ton arc que je ressens... et j'essaye de te retourner les effets. Mais bon on est que des midgardien. On a du mal assimilé tout ça. ..

\- Je t'aime Tony. En 10 minutes t'as réussi à me donner ce que j'ai chercher pendant 6 ans.

\- Je t'aime toi et ton arc Legolas c'est là toute la différence. Ton café est froid au fait.

Clint pouffa de rire avant fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Tony était contre le torse de Clint, il était bien contre lui, mais il fallait qu'ils se lèvent et qu'il aillent se coucher avant qu'Edwin ou Maguy les suprennent si jamais ils s'endormaient ainsi. Tony bouscula Barton gentiment et ils partirent prendre une douche rapide puis allèrent se coucher.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de cette première relation sexuelle assez spéciale._

 _En résumé, Clint carrese son arc car ils ont remarqué que grâce à la magie asgardienne cela excitait Tony. Cette magie fait aussi que Clint ressent les mêmes sensations que Tony malgrès que mécaniquement il ne se passe rien pour lui._


	27. Chapter 26

**_Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en cette belle journée. J'espère que vous avez compris le principe pour la magie de Clint et leurs relations intimes._**

 ** _bon anniversaire ma petite Scorpionne!_**

 ** _Enjoy it . kiss. Aline._**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent_

 _Tony était contre le torse de Clint. Il était bien contre lui. Mais il fallait qu'ils se lèvent et qu'il aillent se coucher avant que Edwin ou Maguy les suprennent si jamais ils s'endormaient ainsi. Tony bouscula Barton gentiment et ils partirent prendre une douche rapide puis allèrent se coucher._

 **Chapitre 26**

Le réveil sonna Tony sourit en sentant son petit archer contre lui, il aimait se réveiller dans ses bras. Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue puis partir directement à la douche tout en souriant. Il prépara le petit déjeuner de Edwin et réveilla son petit monstre. Les pieds battant dans le vide, le petit semblait heureux lui aussi. Avait-il ressenti que son père était heureux? Tony déjeuna et joua un peu avec lui puis le prépara pour l'amener à l'école.

Sur la route du retour, Tony souriait encore. En arrivant, la maison était calme. Tout le monde dormait encore. Il rebut un café et rejoignit le salon. Il se rappela de l'arc du père d'Ellen l'élève de Hawkeye. Il l'examina et descendit à l'atelier pour changer la corde. Une nouvelle corde ne ferait pas de mal.

Depuis presque deux heures, Tony bossait toujours lorsqu'il fut dérangé par une jolie blonde dans les bras d'un beau blond. "Elle réclamait après toi..."

\- Et toi non? Demanda Tony en lui faisant un sourire calculateur.

Clint sourit puis lui déposa la petite dans les bras. "Tu as changé le câble? "

\- Oui... 8 fils. Précisa le génie.

\- C'est bien... Tu montes après? Demanda Hawkeye en reprenant la petite dans ses bras.

\- Ouais, je règle le band et j'arrive. Lui répondit Tony en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Tont fini de régler l'arc puis monta voir ses deux petits anges. Clint faisait la vaisselle tout en commençant à faire à manger pendant que la petite jouait dans le salon. "Je vais arrêter le campral je crois."

\- Ça va aller? Demanda Clint inquiet.

\- J'ai plus envie de boire... Ja vais pas en prendre à vie. Répondit seulement le génie.

\- Hum, c'est bien je suis fiers de toi... Enfin va consulter quand même. Reprit l'archer.

\- Ouais... Je vais appeler Bro.

\- Bruce n'est pas alcoologue. Va voir un médecin spécialisé... Ou un psy. Finit-il par dire.

\- Hum... J'irais au shield cet aprem. Comme ça, je passerai voir Fury en même temps.

Clint sourit et lui tendit les assiettes. Tony fit une grimace en voyant trois assiette en grès... Mais la posa tout de même devant Maguy.

\- Tu devrais commencer à la mettre sur un réhausseur, à table, avec nous. Après c'est juste un conseil. Tu fais ce que tu veux papa poule. Dit-il en riant.

Tony sourit mais laissa Maguy dans sa chaise et finit de mettre la table.

Ils mangèrent à trois puis ils burent un café pendant que la petite digérait. Tony alla la mettre ensuite à la sieste. Clint et Tony profitèrent de ce moment pour se reposer eux aussi. L'un contre l'autre devant la télé avant que Clint parte à la compagnie. Tony profita pour appeler le psy du shield. Elle lui donna rendez-vous vers 15h15. Il profita pour siliconner le câble de l'arc de la petite Ellen.

Vers 14h15 Tony alla réveiller la petite et la prépara pour aller au shield. Aller chez le psy avec un enfant n'était pas top et plutôt particulier, mais bon après tout au shield rien n'était normal.

Ça lui faisait toujour bizarre de venir au shield surtout accompagné de la fille de Captain America. Il grimpa les étages, longea un long couloir et croisa Bucky au détour d'un autre.

\- Salut. Dit le soldat.

\- Salut. Répondit Stark sans le regarder.

\- Tu peux me regarder.

\- Je te regarde. Dit Stark en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu devrais pas emmener Maguy ici. Reprit Bucky.

\- Tu devrais te mêler de ce qu'il te regarde.

\- J'ai rien dis de mal. Dit Bucky sur la défensive.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit le génie énervé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, t'es frustré, que j'ai récupéré Steve? Demanda Bucky en souriant.

Tony ricana. "j'en ai rien foutre, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je pense que j'ai été assez clair la dernière fois. Cap fait ce qu'il veut et avec qui il veut."

\- Tant mieux. Parce qu'on a pas attendu ton véto. Cracha le soldat d'hiver.

\- J'avais remarqué, ouais. Et mes gosses aussi. Répondit Stark qui tentait de garder son sang froid.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de tes gosses? Demanda Bucky.

\- Parce pendant tu te tapais mon mec, son fils le réclamait. Tu peux me prendre mon mari mais pas leur père. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de respecter mes enfants. Le reste, je m'en bas les couilles. Cracha Stark.

\- Bien. Bon, ben, je vais te laisser alors, ton mari m'attend. Dit Bucky en partant.

\- Connard. Marmonna Tony entre ses dents avant d'entrer comme une furie dans le bureau de la psychologue.

Tony entra très énervé dans le bureau de la psy. "Bonjour!" Lança t-il énervé

\- Bonjour asseyez-vous monsieur Stark. Comment allez-vous?

\- Ça va. Dit-il sèchement.

\- On ne dirait pas. Répondit la femme.

\- Je.. Je viens de revoir une ancienne connaissance que j'avais pas forcément envie de voir. Dit-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Je comprend alors, dites-moi tout.

\- J'ai arrêté de boire, il y a deux semaines. J'ai pris du campral pendant 10 jours.. Un matin et soir. J'ai réduit la dose. Un par jour. Je pense arrêter définitivement... Le campral.

\- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle ... Bravo à vous, bon comment vous sentez-vous depuis la diminution ?

\- Bah .. Pas plus énervé qu'avant... Dit seulement le génie en levant un sourcil.

-Donc. Ce procédé vous correspond? Demanda la jeune femme .

\- Oui... Souffla Tony assez mal à l'aise.

\- Très bien...

\- En fait je voudrais arrêter. Reprit le génie., devenir dépendant d'autre chose que l'alcool ne rimait à rien.

\- Vous voulez être suivi pour ne pas rechuter? Demanda la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas trop la démarche du génie. Dans la mesure où il prenait un traitement c'est qu'un médecin lui avait prescrit.

\- Euh oui ... oui c'est ça. Être suivi n'était pas tellement la chose qui le poussait à venir.

\- Qui vous a prescrit le campral? Demanda alors le médecin.

\- Euh... Personne c'est celui que je trouvais le mieux adapté à mon cas. Je buvais pas par besoin mais par envie... Le docteur Banner à suivi l'évolution. Lui confia t-il. Enfin juste les effets secondaires pensa t-il.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le consulter?

\- Il est spécialiste en rayon gamma. Pas vraiment son truc de s'occuper des gens. Dit Tony en baissant les yeux sur sa fille.

\- Hum... Je comprends... C'est l'agent Barton qui vous a conseillé de venir me consulter? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- On ne peut vraiment rien vous cachez... Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vouliez l'hypnotiser. Vous pensez que son problème vient de Loki? Demanda Tony l'air de rien.

\- Je... Je nai pas le droit de parler des cas des autres patients... Avoua la femme.

\- Ouais je comprends... Dit-il un peu déçu. "Ça marche l'hypnose, parce que j'en aurais peut être besoin ..."

\- À propos?

\- J'ai des trous de mémoire... enfin surtout une soirée en particulier. J'ai retrouvé des pho... Laissez tomber. Dit finalement Tony qui voyait que le médecin ne suivait pas tout.

\- Bon reprenons. Vous sentez-vous capable d'arrêter complètement? Ou juste vouliez-vous diminuer votre consommation? Demanda t-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur le problème initial.

\- On va dire diminuer... Boire comme tout le monde. Pas comme avant... Dit-il tristement en se rappelant des murges incessantes.

\- Hum.. J'ai entendu parler de vos problèmes liés à la boisson. Ça s'était calmé pourtant. Déclara le médecin en le regardant de biais.

\- On va dire que je le montrais moins... Je préférais boire en cachette. Avouer de boire en cachette était tellement dur à dire mais maintenant qu'il ne buvait plus, il avait fini par l'avouer.

\- Quel déclic vous a permis d'arrêter de boire?

Tony ne sut pas quoi répondre... Oui au final qu'avait-il eu comme déclic? Est-ce la rupture avec Cap? Un nouveau départ? Les arcs?

\- L'agent Barton? Proposa le médecin.

\- Hum... Acquiesca finalement Tony, peut-être était-ce bien lui.

\- Bien... Bon, arrêtez le campral... Et rappelez-moi dans deux jours... Dites-moi vos ressentis... Reprit la femme en rassurant le milliardaire.

\- D'accord... Répondit seulement Stark.

\- J'attends votre appel. Je vais pas vous retenir monsieur Stark. Et surtout si vous avez envie de boire vous pouvez m'appeler ou en parler avec l'agent Barton. Ajouta t-elle.

\- D'accord, au revoir docteur.

\- Au-revoir. Au revoir. Dit la femme au deux Stark.

Tony sortit du bureau et passa en coup de vent voir Fury pour lui demander si il avait des nouvelles sur les parents du petit, mais rien de concluant n'était parvenu au shield... Fury n'avait pas eut de nouveaux éléments à propos de l'assassinat des Carlson.

Tony alla à l'école directement en revenant du shield. Il goûta ensuite avec les deux petits puis s'occupa des empennages des flèches pendant que les petits jouaient dans la chambre d'Edwin.

Après avoir fait prendre leur bains, Tony commença à faire à manger, puis Clint revint de la compagnie.

\- Tonton! Cria le petit qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

\- Edwin! Alors ça a été ta journée?

\- Oui et toi? Retourna Edwin.

\- Oh oui, ça a été. J'ai même amené du travail à papa. Répondit Hawkeye en souriant.

\- Tu m'as amené un arc à réparer ou tu parles de Cap ? Demanda Tony en faisant une grimace .

\- Je t'ai amené les mensurations du père d'Ellen. Ah, il sapelle Davon. Précisa t-il.

\- Ah c'est cool. Pour l'arc. Pas pour... Bafouilla Stark.

\- J'avais compris. Dit Clint en riant avant de commencer à manger.

Le dîner fini, Clint débarrassa la table et prépara le café pendant que Tony s'occupait de débarbouiller les enfants, puis les Stark rejoignirent Clint, il était en train de se battre avec le Stark pad.

\- Tu t'en sors Hawkeye? Demanda Tony en riant.

\- Ah, ça m'énerve... Je voulais mettre oui oui pour faire plaisir à Edwin mais le Stark pad veut pas. Répondit l'archer en s'énervant dessus.

\- C'est le mien, il est anti oui oui ... Jarvis? Oui oui sur l'écran du salon s'il te plait. Ordonna Stark à l'IA.

La télé s'alluma et le dessin-animé commença.

\- Ouais. Pourquoi, j'y ai pas pensé. Dit Clint en se passant une main sur le visage.

Tony s'installa sur le canapé et la petite Maguy vient s'asseoir sur lui. Edwin alla se coller aussi à son père. Clint sourit en voyant tous les Stark réunis les uns contre les autres. "Viens tonton." Dit le petit.

Clint sourit puis amena le café. "Un épisode et c'est tout, après c'est dodo. Il y a école demain." Dit le papounet.

\- Ouiiiii. Cria le petit. "Tonton viens... Viens avec nous."

Clint céda et vint s'asseoir à côté de Edwin.

Toute la petite famille regarda le dessin animé puis ils mirent les petits au lit avant de se reboire un petit café. Enfin à deux, Tony vint se mettre contre Clint. Les genoux pliés sur le torse, sa tête contre l'épaule de Barton. "Je pensais pas que mon arc te ferait cet effet." Dit soudain Hawkeye en repensant à la veille.

\- À vrai dire, moi non plus. Mais... je ne m'en plains pas.. Répondit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Moi aussi... Je pensais pas pouvoir... Faire plaisir à quelqu'un... enfin de ... Bafouilla Clint.

\- T'embrouilles pas Clint. J'ai compris... Je suis naze... Souffla Stark.

\- T'as du boulot pour demain. T'as fini l'empennage des flèches? Demanda Clint pour changer de sujet trop gêné par celle ci.

\- Ouais... Il t'en faut encore?

\- Il me faudrait des flèches enfants, si c'est possible mônsieur le facteur d'Arc. Dit Hawkeye en roulant des yeux.

\- Oui, c'est possible mônsieur le capitaine d'archerie... Bon, je bois mon café et je vais me coucher moi... Ajouta Tony.

\- Ok... Moi aussi de toute façon. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise. Tony bu son café puis rejoignit son lit. Clint se demanda si il devait rejoindre Tony ou aller dans son propre lit. Il resta un peu là, puis prit la décision de rejoindre Tony. Quand il entra dans la chambre il dormait déjà... Il se déshabilla et vint se coller contre lui. Tony se réveilla et le prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

À son réveil, Tony se sentit merveilleusement être dans les bras da Hawkeye dés le matin était pour lui un réel plaisir. Il se leva directement et passa sous la douche. Il prépara le petit déjeuner., réveilla Edwin, le fit déjeuner, le prépara et l'accompagna à l'école.

En revenant, il alla réveiller la petite Maguy. Il changea la petite la fit dejeuner puis Clint finit par se réveiller également. Tony commença à façonner l'arc du père de l'élève de Hawkeye. Il forgea tout dabord les branches et les autres parties qui composaient l'arc puis il remonta. Il mangea avec Maguy et Clint de bonne heure, comme ça, ils pourraient boire un café pendant que la petite digèrait et de pouvoir la mettre à la sieste.

Maguy à la sieste, Tony et Clint profitèrent de ce moment pour se lover l'un contre l'autre. C'était un des rare moment où ils étaient seuls sans les enfants. Et ils ne se sentaient pas prêt à montrer aux enfants et au reste du monde qu'ils entretenaient une liaison. L'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes finirent par s'endormir... La digestion n'était pas facile. Tony ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Maguy pleurer.

\- Merde! Clint, réveille-toi! On s'est endormis je crois... Dit-il en se redressant convenablement.

\- Y'est quel heure? Dit Clint en sursautant également.

\- Quatre heure moins le quart. Souffla Stark rassuré.

\- Ah ça va... Bon je vais m'occuper de Maguy, tu finis vite fait les flèches ? Demanda Hawkeye en se levant.

\- Ouais, on fait ça.. Dit Stark en se dirigeant de suite vers son atelier. Tony finit de coller les pointes des flèches, puis parti aussitôt chercher Edwin à l'école. Sur la route Tony se dépêcha de rentrer pour permettre à Clint de filer lui aussi à la compagnie. Sur la route, il reçu un appel de Steve qui le prévenait qu'il passerait prendre les petits.

Tony arriva de justesse au manoir pour que Clint s'en aille. Tony fit goûter les deux petits, puis Steve arriva à son tour.

\- Salut... Dit Steve en entrant tout souriant.

\- Salut. Dit simplement Tony.

\- Papa! Cria Edwin.

\- Mon grand garçon. Comment ça va? Demanda Steve.

\- Tu m'as manqué papa. Dit le petit garçon.

\- Oh, à moi aussi. Répondit Steve en le serrant contre lui.

\- On fait dodo à ta maison? Demanda le petit.

\- Oui.

\- Ouiiii. Cria à nouveau Edwin en levant ses bras en l'air.

\- Cap, je peux te parler? demanda Tony.

\- Euh oui.

\- Edwin va jouer dans ta chambre s'il te plaît, Papa viendra te chercher. Steve regarda Tony inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, t'as l'air contrarié."

Tony souffla puis lança. "J'ai croisé Bucky hier.. avant qu'il aille te sauter apparemment."

\- Tony tes mots! Grogna le Cap.

\- Mes mots? Cap, je m'en tape de ce que tu fais. J'ai même pas envie de le savoir. Mais que ton mec ne vienne pas me narguer OK?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Tony pouffa puis dit. "Oh que des bonnes choses. Que j'étais frustré parce qu'il t'avait récupéré. Qu'il n'avait pas attendu mon véto pour coucher avec toi. Ah! Que mon mari l'attendait à l'heure qu'il était... Je m'en tape de savoir ce que vous faites. Il peut me dire ce qu'il veut je m'en fout. Mais qu'il vienne pas me dire qu'il couchait avec toi alors que moi à ce moment là j'étais auprès des enfants. De tes enfants. De ton fils qui réclamait son père.! Cracha Stark énervé.

\- Tony... je... Je suis désolé. C'est sûrement faux... il voulait dire ça pour te faire chier. Je ... j'adore Edwin. Ajouta Steve troublé.

\- Qu'il m'adresse plus la parole. Qu'il me parle pas! Qu'il me regarde même pas. Qu'il ne me manque pas de respect... Conclut Tony en fixant Steve dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai toujours respecté Tony. Lâcha le Cap.

\- Ah, parce que moi non? Demanda Tony face à lui.

\- Tes photos avec Barton, tu ne penses pas que c'est un manque de respect ça? Demanda Steve en le pointant du doigt.

\- Pardon? Dit Stark en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ouais tes photos! Tu crois que c'est des positions normales? Tu crois que c'est normal que tu me les balances comme ça? Dit Steve en balayant la pièce de sa main.

\- Mais j'ai rien balancé. Je sais même pas d'où elles viennent ces photos! Tu veux la vérité? Je m'en souviens pas et Clint non plus. Ajouta Tony. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ajoute et Clint non plus?

\- Mais bien sûre. ... vous étiez déchirés c'est ça... Insinua captain America.

\- Je bois plus. Depuis un moment déjà. Je te jure Cap. Je sais pas... c'est même pour ça, que je suis allé au shield hier... j'aimerai bien savoir jusqu'où j'ai pu aller. Steve roula des yeux. "Quoi, tu me crois pas?"

\- Mais excuse-moi mais non. Répondit Steve.

\- Ok. Va chercher tes enfants je les récupère demain soir. Lança Stark énervé.

\- Tony... Dit Steve en se justifiant.

\- Va. Répondit seulement Tony énervé.

Steve partit chercher Edwin et Maguy. Leur fit faire un baiser à Tony, puis parti. Tony souffla dés que cap franchit la porte du garage. Il se prit le visage dans les mains. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça en arriverait jusque là. Maintenant, il se bouffait la gueule avec Steve, pour son putain de Bucky et pour son manque de confiance. Tony était déçu que Steve ne le croyait capable d'avoir arrêter boire.

Il descendit à l'atelier et continua de forger l'arc. Le boulot et le bricolage avaient le don de le calmer. Travailler, avait toujours été un moyen de se canaliser. Il bossa comme un dingue jusqu'à ce que Clint apparaîsse les bras croisés face à lui.

\- Ça y'est tu t'arrêtes plus de bosser. Lança Clint.

\- Ah t'es là! Dit Stark en regardant l'heure.

\- Et oui... Cap est venu chercher les petits? Demanda Clint qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Ouais ... j'en ai profité pour avancer... Répondit seulement l'ingénieur.

\- T'as pas envie d'une pizza.. Ou de se faire livrer un truc. Proposa Barton.

\- Si ouais, pourquoi pas...

Tony laissa tomber ses petites affaires puis remonta avec l'archer. Ils se firent un cocktail sans alcool tout les deux. Barton aurait pu se faire un cocktail avec de l'alcool mais par respect, il se fit le même que Tony et puis c'était pas mauvais finalement, peu après les pizzas arrivèrent. Ils les mangèrent dans le salon devant la télé, assis dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table, leurs cartons de pizza sur les genoux.

\- Ça fait du bien de manger comme des porcs. Dit Barton en riant.

\- C'est sur... Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le dossier... "J'ai trop mangé déjà."

\- Après, un bon café... Ça va être nickel. Lança Clint.

Ils restèrent là, un moment les cartons de pizza sur les genoux, puis Clint prit son courage à deux mains pour se lever et les debarrasa. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des cafés.

\- T'es un amour, merci. Dit Tony en attrapant sa tasse.

\- De rien. Dit Clint toujours gêné d'entendre des mots doux de la part du sarcastique Tony Stark.

Ils burent le cafés toujours face à la télé.

\- T'en veux pas un deuxième? Proposa Tony.

\- Tu vas être énervé, après tu vas plus savoir dormir. On devrait penser à acheter du déca. Au moins pour le soir. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Beurk... Et puis tu me calmeras si je suis énervé. Dit Stark en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Hum... Acquiesça Clint en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony.

\- On va se rendormir. Pouffa Stark. "On va pouvoir dormir demain. Y'aura personne pour nous réveiller, ni tes enfants, ni les miens, ni Thor. Dit-il en riant.

\- C'est sûr.

\- On va se coucher? Dit Tony en se mettant sur les pieds.

\- Ouais. Dit Clint en se levant lui aussi.

Tony et Clint se glissèrent sous les draps. Tony pensait encore à la manière dont il avait parlé à Steve dans l'après midi. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Après tout, il avait toujours bu. Comment Steve pourrait le croire sur parole?

\- Ça va? Demanda Clint qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ouais. Répondit Tony simplement.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air. Dit Clint en le regardant de biais.

\- Je vais le frapper un jour. Lanca Stark. Bucky. Précisa t-il.

\- Bucky... encore lui. Souffla Clint.

\- Quoi? Dit seulement Stark. Clint tourna son visage. "Clint... "

\- Ça te fait si chier que ça, que ton ex a quelqu'un?

\- Mais non.. c'est pas çà... c'est surtout qu'il me... hier, il m'a choppé au shield... il m'a nargué... en me disant qu'il s'est bien éclaté avec Cap. Et qu'il n'avait pas attendu mon véto pour se taper mon mari. Dit Stark en regardant le plafond.

\- C'est pour te faire chier... Soupira Clint.

\- Je sais ...mais ça me gonfle quand même... je crois savoir quand il m'a trompé... Je m'en souviens... Edwin était malade... la grippe. .. il avait réclamé Cap... Dit Stark les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pense plus à ça Tony... Hey. Clint embrassa Tony sur la joue, Tony eut un frisson qui lui fit fermer les yeux automatiquement. "Tu frissonnes?"

\- Comment, je pourrais ne pas frissonner t'es dans mes bras et ton arc est au bout du lit.

Clint sourit puis passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il leva ses yeux, puis regarda à nouveau le génie. "Tu voudrais que... que je le caresse. "

\- T'es pas obligé... Souffla Stark.

Clint sourit puis alla chopper son arc. Il se mit debout, face à lui, puis caressa les branches de l'arc.

Tony frissonna en se mordant la lèvre. "Clint, Clint, Clint."

Clint prenait un malin plaisir à voir Tony dans cet état. Les yeux du génie étaient mis clos. Il se mordait encore la lèvre inférieure et ne perdait pas de vue l'archer. Clint le dévorait des yeux lui aussi. L'effet ne lui était pas encore renvoyé mais l'idée d'un Tony dans cet état lui plaisait. Il caressa la poignée du bout des doigts, remonta sur les branches, puis commença son épopée sur la corde, toujours du bout des doigts, juste en l'effleurant. Clint commençait à ressentir lui aussi les effets de la magie. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer au génie, il voulait le voir dans tout ses états, mais ça devenait dur de rester de marbre face à un Stark sans défaillir.

\- Clint... Articula le génie. "Viens. ..."

Clint sourit en se mordant la lèvre toujours les doigts dansant sur la corde.

\- Viens... avec Sparks... " Prononça Tony dans un état presque second...

Clint finit par céder.m, il tendit l'arc vers Tony qui l'attrapa et tira dessus pour amener Clint à lui. Le blond se mit à califourchon sur lui, l'arc sur sa droite. Tony passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et doucement posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis du bout des doigts tout comme l'archer et son arc, remonta le long de son buste.

Clint posa sa main gauche sur les abdos du génie et dessina toutes les courbes de ses muscles. Il remonta sa main sur son ark puis sur ses pectoraux. Les yeux de Tony se fermèrent puis s'ouvrirent. Sa bouche était entre-ouverte. Clint caressait toujours la corde, il commençait à ressentir de plus en plus les effets. Il redescendit sa main le long de son buste, puis caressa le sexe de Tony étriqué dans son boxer. Tony, lui, glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches puis redescendit sur ses fesses puis sur ses cuisses. Il savait que cela ne procurerait aucun plaisir à Clint mais le fit tout de même car ça lui faisait plaisir à lui-même. Et puis il se doutait que Clint se sentirait plus impliqué. Clint passa ses doigts sous l'élastique et sortit son sexe en se mordant la lèvre pas très sûr de lui, presque gêné. "Clint..."

L'effet de son prénom dans la bouche d'un Stark au bord de l'extase fut une motivation pour l'archer. Il commença à masser Tony, de la main gauche tout en continuant de caresser la corde de l'arc.

Tony ferma les yeux, sa respiration s'accélèra, ses mains se baladant toujours sur le corps de l'archer. Il ouvrit les yeux un instant et s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel était Clint, exactement le même que lui. La seule exception était que Clint ressentait uniquement les effet de l'arc. Tony lui sentait et l'arc, et Clint, Tony plongea ses yeux dans les siens...

\- Tony... Lâcha Clint, presque en fermant les yeux. "Clint... Oh..." La pression des doigts sur son membre fit ejaculer Stark, en enfonçant ses doigts dans les hanches de Clint, qui ressentit directement l'extase de Stark qui gémissait en murmurant son nom...

Des frissons parcourut le corps de Clint qui lui fit fermer les yeux, Tony lâcha ses hanches puis caressa la peau de ses abdos. Clint fini par ouvrir les yeux et vit un Stark presque sans vie. Il lâcha instantanément la corde. "Tony?"

"Ça va ... ça va Clint... " Il souffla, puis reprit... "C'était grandiose..." Puis lui sourit. Clint sourit à son tour et se leva, puis partit à la douche sans Stark.

Tony resta un moment là, il reprit ses esprits, puis rejoignit Clint qui s'était déjà douché. Tony passa sous la douche puis rejoingnit son archer. Cette fois c'est Tony qui s'engouffra dans les bras de son archer.

"Je t'aime Clint." Murmura Stark.

Clint lui répondit en lui caressant les cheveux puis lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.


	28. Chapter 27

**_Hello tout le monde en ce début de semaine. Je voudrais déjà vous remercier de me suivre. Je vous fais de gros bisous._**

 ** _Dans ce chapitre, Tony se souvient toujours des bonnes choses. D'ailleurs un clin d'œil sera fait directement à Jérémy Renner. Cela fait quelques chapitre que le rythme baisse peu, mais la fin de ce chapitre ci prendra un nouveau tournant. Voilà je vous laisse découvrir. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline._**

 _Fin du chapitre précédent._

 _"Ça va ... Ça va Clint... " Il souffla, puis reprit... "C'était grandiose..." puis lui sourit. Clint sourit à son tour et se leva, puis partit à la douche sans Stark._

 _Tony resta un moment là, il reprit ses esprits, puis rejoignit Clint qui s'était déjà douché. Tony passa sous la douche puis rejoingnit son archer. Cette fois-ci ce fut Tony qui s'engouffra dans les bras de son archer._

 _"Je t'aime Clint." Murmura Stark._

 _Clint lui répondit en lui caressant les cheveux puis lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir._

 **Chapitre 27**

Le réveil fut magique, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment, les garçons se réveillèrent doucement. Les bras dans les bras, ils se souriaient et ne voulaient plus se décoller. Ils étaient bien là et ils voulaient profiter de ce moment au maximum. Ce fut vers 10h30 que Stark finit par se lever etpartit faire le café en peignoir. Clint le rejoignit passant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Hey...

\- Hey... un café..

\- Hum... Ça m'a fait du bien de dormir...

\- À moi aussi. Dit Tony en se retournant et en enlaçant Clint. Tony sourit à Clint et caressa son visage avant de lui déposer un baiser. Clint sourit à son tour et attrapa la tasse.

Tony se retourna souriant et fit couler le deuxième.

Ils burent leurs café puis passèrent sous la douche, chacun la leur. Tony décida de passer un peu de temps avec son archer, pour une fois que ses enfants n'étaient pas là. Il l'invita au resto, un resto pas trop classe, un italien.

Face à face, les garçons se dévoraient du regard mais ne faisaient aucun geste d'affections que les journalistes pourraient mal interpréter. Après le restaurant, ils décidèrent de partir et de revenir au manoir, c'était sans doute le seul endroit avec Asgard où ils pouvaient être eux même. En rentrant, ils se burent un café puis ils décidèrent de se poser dehors. Clint, les lunettes sur le nez vint s'installer sur une chaîne longue. Tony s'incrusta entre ses jambes, il posa sa tête sur le torse de l'archer. Clint passa ses mains dans les cheveux du génie, Tony sourit, il était bien contre Clint ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux.

Clint se redressa et serra le génie dans ses bras et lui souffla dans l'oreille "je t'aime Tony."

Tony attrapa le cou de Clint et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre puis Tony prit une décision importante.

\- Je vais faire un gateau!

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais, je vais faire un gâteau. Reprit le génie.

\- Aux yaourt? Demanda Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je sais pas... Peut-être des cookies... Si j'ai tout.

\- Des cookies! Mon dieu... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Cap t'as épousé. Dit Clint en se tenant le coeur.

Tony rit à la réflexion et se leva pour aller exécuter ses dires.

\- Je viens avec toi. Dit le gourmand en se levant.

\- Tu manges pas en même temps... Quoi que je dis ça... Je suis même pas sûr de tout avoir. Dit Tony.

Clint suivit Tony jusque dans la cuisine, Tony fouilla tout les armoires...

\- Ah! Voilà ... Dit Tony en sortant ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Des mms ? Dit Clint avec le sourire.

\- Oui... Dit Tony simplement.

Tony prépara tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et demanda à Clint de concasser les friandises, pendant qu'il préparait la pâte. Tony avait les mains dans le saladier à malaxer dans la pâte quand il lança un regard furtif à son compagnon. " tu peux pas t'empêcher"

\- Ch'est des mmch! Marmonna Clint la bouche pleine

\- Oui, allez met çà dans le saladier.

Clint versa les friandises dans la pâte, puis Tony Malaxa la préparation encore une fois.

\- Sors la plaque du four et du papier sulfurisé, fait préchauffer le four aussi.

\- Oui, chef! Cria Clint.

Tony et Clint disposaient des petites boules sur le papier, puis ils se lavèrent les mains avant de mettre la cafetière en route.

Tony enfourna ensuite la plaque dans la four, puis sortit deux tasses, son starkphone sonna.

\- Allô.

\- Tony. Dit Steve.

\- Ah Cap. Ça va avec les petits? Demanda aussitôt le génie.

\- Oui... Je.. Je peux te les amener à quel heure?

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Je vais les faire manger avant de te les amener. Répondit Captain America.

\- Ok, pas de soucis à ce soir. Embrasse-les pour moi. Dit Tony avant de raccrocher. "Bon ben, Cap les amène après manger, je pourrais t'accompagner au tir à l'arc. Allez, on va tout préparer. Tony sortit le sucre et les cuillères puis quelques minutes plus tard, le four sonna. Tony sortit les cookies.

\- Tu viens m'aider à l'atelier pendant que ça refroidi?

\- Yes, allez.

Les deux hommes descendirent, Tony s'occupait de forger l'arc pendant que Clint tressait la corde, puis ils remontèrent pour dévorer les cookies.

Clint se frotta les mains, puis en prit un dans les mains.. "Hummmm, ils sont trop bons... T'es un cordon bleu... Tony Stark cuisiner... Je peux mourir tranquille."

Tony pouffa de rire et en prit un aussi. Ils burent leurs cafés en dévorant quelques cookies. Ils en laissèrent de côtés pour les enfants, puis il s'en allèrent à la compagnie.

Tony se mit au bar, Clint préparait la séance. Les élèves arrivèrent et Tony fut surpris par une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna et aperçut le papa d'Ellen.

\- Ah bonjour. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Bonjour... Je pensais que vous viendriez jamais. Répondit l'homme.

\- Ah euh... Je viens jamais ici. Enfin c'est pas mon boulot... J'ai avancé sur votre arc. Reprit le génie.

\- Ah...

\- Ouais, il me reste plus qu'à fixer le tout et de faire les réglages.

\- C'est... C'est super... Au fait, je m'appel Davon. Je crois pas vous l'avoir dis. Dit l'homme en souriant.

\- Ah..euh.. Non... Moi c'est Tony Stark.

\- Je le sais. Dit l'homme en riant..

\- Vous devriez y aller. Dit Tony en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient déjà tous en place.

\- Ah euh, oui, j'y vais... Peut-être à plus tard.. Dit l'homme en partant.

\- Euh... Ouais... Peut-être, ouais.. Souffla le génie.

L'homme parti, Tony souffla.

\- Il a l'air accro à toi. Dit Kate en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Il est collant. Soupira Tony.

\- Envoie-le chier. Reprit l'archère.

\- Je sais... En plus, Clint, il...

\- Il est jaloux... Finit-elle par dire.

\- Ouais... Bon, tu me fais un café ?

\- Ouais, après, je vais aller aider ton mec... Tu pourras me remplacer au bar? Demanda Kate.

\- Euh.. Ouais.. Tu peux éviter de parler de lui comme mon mec... Je voudrais pas que ça parvienne à des oreilles qui ont de mauvaises intentions.

\- Ouais, pas de problème. Répondit Kate confuse.

Kate fit le café de Tony et lui, passa de l'autre côté du bar. Tony regarda par la vitre, ils avaient beaucoup d'élèves. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il embauche une vraie serveuse.

Tony se transforma en barman, il tchachait avec toutes les mères de famille et les invitait à rejoindre les rangs de l'archerie, puis le premier cours finit. Clint le rejoint au bar suivit par Davon.

\- Hey... C'est gentil de nous aider. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Tiens, en parlant de çà... Faudrait peut-être penser à embaucher un vrai barman. Répondit Tony.

\- Je pourrais le faire. Dit l'homme à côté de Clint.

Tony sourit et se dit qu'il était mal élevé d'écouter les conversations.

\- Pardon? Dit Clint médusé.

\- Je pourrais le faire. Répéta l'homme.

\- Vous êtes barman? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je l'ai été. Répondit Davon.

\- C'est ça serait mieux si vous l'étiez encore. Répondit Clint.

Tony regarda Clint et lui sourit.

\- J'ai moins d'élève après, Kate va te remplacer, tu m'aideras au pire. Reprit l'archer.

\- Pas de soucis, même si je pense pas être à la hauteur. Répondit Tony.

\- Tu connais la procédure et les consignes de sécurité. T'as eu un bon prof. Dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Le meilleur. Dit Tony souriant également.

\- Merci Tony. Dit Kate en repassant derrière le bar.

\- De rien Kate. Répondit Tony qui avait apprécié d'être ce côté du bar.

\- Tu vas rester au bar? Tony me filera un coup de main si je suis débordé. Demanda Barton à Bishop

\- Ok, pas de soucis... Répondit-elle.

\- On va embaucher quelqu'un pour le bar. Tu pourras aller sur le field plus souvent. Lança Tony.

\- Cool. Dit-elle.

\- Bon, on y va Tony? Demanda Clint pressé d'être loin de ce Davon.

\- Ouais... Au-revoir. Dit Tony

\- Au-revoir. Dit l'homme.

Tony et Clint s'avancèrent vers le field, dès qu'ils furent dehors, Tony lança. "Ça va?"

\- Il m'énerve! Répondit Clint.

\- Je sais. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Tu l'embauches, je te tue!

\- T'es fou! Je l'embauche pas. Bon, je fais quoi? Demanda Stark.

\- Bah... En fait, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi... Mais je voulais pas te laisser avec lui. Confia l'archer.

\- J'en étais sûr... Jaloux. Dit Tony en lui souriant.

\- Et alors! Bon, je te vais te donner un élève. Il est doué, ça devrait aller.

\- Ok.

Tony s'occupait de l'élève de Clint, il regardait la facilité avec laquelle le garçon faisait mouche. Il était bien plus doué que lui même. Le garçon d'à peine 20 ans prenait un réel plaisir à tirer ses flèches, Tony était spectateur du cours, ill regardait l'élève tirer sur le blason.

La séance se termina, Tony revenu au bar, il fut soulagé de constater que ce Davon n'y était plus. Ils firent la fermeture, puis Tony et Clint partirent encore à la pizzéria. Ils mangèrent à deux, puis revenirent au manoir. Cap arriva avec les petits, Tony préparait le café.

\- Salut... Dit Steve.

\- Papounet! Cria Edwin.

\- Mon bébé ! Tu sais ce qu'on a fait cet après midi? Demanda Tony en portant son petit bout dans les bras.

\- Non... Dit le petit.

\- Des cookies. Dit le papounet.

\- Ouaissss. Cria à nouveau l'enfant.

\- T'en veux? Demanda Tony.

\- Ouiiii.

\- Allez, tiens, ils sont dans la boite. Tu la ramènes dans le salon?

Le petit rejoignit Clint dans le salon avec sa boite de cookie, Maguy dormait dans les bras de Steve. Il partit la déposer dans son lit, puis il revint vers Tony. Le génie avait un plateau avec trois tasse de café et un verre de lait. "Tu viens?"

Cap acquiesca et suivit Tony.

\- Hey, salut. Dit Steve.

\- Salut, Cap, ça va ? Demanda Clint en lui serrant la main.

\- Ça va. Dit Cap en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, Edwin ouvrit la boite et distribua un cookies à tout le monde.

Steve ne traîna pas longtemps, il avait toujours l'impression d'être de trop et la dispute qu'il avait eut la veille avec Tony n'arrangeait rien. Il mit Edwin au lit avant de partir.

Tony et Clint se burent un dernier café et allèrent se coucher eux aussi. Ils se mirent un film dans la chambre et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Tony ouvrit immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un poids se jeter sur lui.

\- Edwin.

\- Mon papounet.

Tony se tourna pour regarder l'heure, 9h10. Edwin reprit. "Tonton y fait dodo.

\- Euh, oui.

\- Chut. Fit le petit garcon avec le doigt sur la bouche. "Faut pas le réveiller. " Ajouta le bambin en chuchotant. "Il a fait un mauvais rêve?"

\- Euh..

\- Il a peur dans son lit?

\- Edwin... Le petit, le regarda attendant que le papa finisse sa phrase. Mais le père troublé n'y arrivait pas... "Tu l'aimes bien tonton?"

\- Ouiiiii.

\- Tu sais que papa et moi, on est plus amoureux.

\- Si...

\- Non Edwin...

\- Si...

Tony avala sa salive, Edwin ne comprenait toujours pas... Comprendrait-il un jour? "Bon, on va préparer le petit déjeuner."

\- Ouiiiii. Cria Edwin

\- Chutttt. Fit Stark.

\- Trop tard. Murmura l'archer qui sourit en ouvrant un oeil. "Salut bonhomme."

\- Salut tonton. Dit l'enfant souriant.

\- Alors, tu viens faire un calin à ton papounet?

\- Ouiiiii. Dit le petit en accrochant le cou de son père avec ses petits bras.

\- Ah... Il a de la chance ton papounet.

\- Tu veux que ze te fais à calin?

\- Oh... Pourquoi pas... Répondit Clint.

Edwin sauta sur Clint qui l'écrasa lui coupant le souffle. "Et ben, t'es pas léger... T'as grossi. T'as pris du muscles... Rhô t'es musclé." Dit Clint en tâtant le biceps de Edwin.

\- Ouiiiii. T'as fais un mauvais rêve? Demanda t-il à Hawkeye.

\- Non... Pourquoi tu as fais un mauvais rêve toi?

\- Nonnnn. Dit le petit fièrement. "Pourquoi tu fais pas dodo dans ton lit?"

\- Euh... Clint regarda Tony, celui-ci baissa les yeux, puis répondit à sa place.

\- On voulait faire dodo ensemble. Répondit Tony.

Clint regarda Tony pour écouter la suite, mais Tony n'arrivait pas à poursuivre.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda encore le petit garçon.

Tony regarda Clint puis son fils... "Parce que... Parce que..." Non, il n'y arriverait pas.

\- On voulait faire dodo ensemble, parce que je voulais que ton papa me fasse un calin. J'aime bien les câlins... Je suis un gourmand... Je veux plein, plein, plein de câlin. Lança Clint en entourant le petit et en le serrant contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, zaime les câlins... Papa, il faisait dodo ici. Dit le petit. "Maintenant c'est tonton." Cria le petit en levant les bras en l'air, puis la pile électrique descendit du lit. "Ze dois faire pipi." Cria le petit en courant vers les toilettes.

\- Merci... Dit seulement Stark en fermant les yeux.

\- Mais de rien. Je sais que toi, les mots, c'est pas ton fort.

Tony ne répondit pas, il restait là.

\- Bon, allez, il faut se lever et préparer le petit déjeuner des mini Stark. Dit seulement Clint en se levant.

Clint prépara le petit déjeuner, Edwin le rejoignit, puis Tony débarqua avec la petite dans les bras. Ils déjeunèrent à quatre puis les enfants allèrent jouer dans la chambre du plus grand. Tony et Clint firent un peu de ménage, depuis un moment, il y avait un peu de laisser aller. Le linge trainait dans les paniers, le sol commençait à être glissant. les salles de bains n'étaient pas faites depuis un moment. Seule, la cuisine restait à peu près propre. Tony s'occupa de nettoyer les deux salle bains et de laver à terre, Clint s'occupa des chambres, la lessive ça sera pour plus tard.

Tony prépara ensuite avec l'aide son commis, à faire le repas. Du riz et du poulet au curry, puis après ce repas ils décidèrent d'aller de suite à la ferme avec les enfants. Clint et Edwin couraient après les poules, Maguy jetait du pain au cochon et Tony surveillait tout ce petit monde. Ils rentrèrent sur les coups de quatre heures. Ils se posèrent tous sur le canapé et regardèrent un film d'animation en buvant une boisson chaude. Maguy finit par s'endormir devant le film. Tony réveilla ensuite la petite pour lui faire prendre son bain suivit du bain de Edwin.

Clint fit le repas, puis ils passèrent à table. Le repas finit, ils allèrent se remettre devant la télé. Edwin vint se poser sur son père, Maguy sur Clint. Tony regardait sa fille sur les genoux de Clint, il aurait aimé voir Steve plus souvent ainsi, mais c'était Clint qui avait le droit à un gros câlin de la petite blonde. La petite finit par s'endormir encore une fois dans les bras de Clint, Tony alla la coucher et lu l'histoire de Edwin avant de revenir dans le salon et apercevant Clint au piano. Il sourit face à cet image.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Clint s'arrêta de jouer et se retourna vers Tony. "Continu Clint." Marmonna l'ingénieur.

\- Encore une et après c'est tout.

\- Ok.

Clint commença de jouer une mélodie.

\- C'est quoi?

"My world." Souffla Clint puis commença. Tony trèssaillit lorsque qu'il commença à chantonner.

 _"Leaves are Falling in the summertime and the days and nights feel the same._

 _Im looking for the mask to hide behind, So then how'd you go and rain_

 _on this parade and I guess there's nothing more that I can say. "_

La mélodie s'accélér, puis la voix de Clint résonna.

 _"So why'd you leave my world, when you turned your back and left me far behind saved me from the front line, and when you walked out I couldn't let you know, ... that I can let go. can let go."_

Puis Clint finit de jouer la mélodie. "C'est magnifique... C'est de qui?"

\- De Jeremy Lee Renner. Dit seulement l'archer puis il se leva et alla se poser à côté de Tony.

\- C'est qui ce Renner? Demanda Tony.

\- Un acteur. Souffla l'archer. "Allez... Mets-toi sur le ventre... Je t'avais promis un message."

\- Hum... J'avais oublié ce pari. Dit Tony en se tournant sur le ventre.

Clint grimpa sur Tony et commença à masser doucement son cou, puis petit à petit il descendit le long de son dos. Tony bavait sur le canapé, il était à deux doigts de s'endormir. Clint le saqua. "Si tu t'endors dans cette position, mon massage n'aura servit à rien."

\- Ouais, on va se coucher. Dit Tony. "Au fait merci, pour ce matin." Dit Tony.

\- De rien. Répondit Clint.

\- Il va falloir que... Bafouilla Tony en se déshabillant.

\- Je te force à rien, mais il va finir par se poser des questions et vaudrait mieux qu'il te les poses à toi, plutôt qu'à Cap. Dit l'archer en faisant de même.

\- Hum... Je.. Qu'est ce que je dois lui dire? Comment je dois lui dire? T'as dis quoi à tes enfants? Quand t'as quitté Laura pour Pietro. Tu leur as dis quoi? Demanda l'ingénieur en rentrant dans les draps.

\- Je leur ai rien dis... Enfin j'en ai parlé qu'à Cooper, en fait Lila et Nathaniel ne sont pas au courant que je suis attiré par les mecs aussi. Avoua l'archer.

\- T'es serieux? Comment ils peuvent pas le savoir. T'es resté cinq ans avec Pietro. Dit Stark en l'avant un sourcil.

\- Quatre ans et demi. Rectifia l'archer. "Je les avais que très rarement alors quand ils étaient là, je me levais aux aurores. Je pense que Lila à finit par comprendre, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si je dormais avec Pietro ou Wanda."

\- Donc Nathaniel ne sait pas non plus. Lâcha Tony.

\- Non. Enfin je pense qu'il a comprit lui aussi. Depuis peu, depuis que je suis ici on va dire. Cooper m'avait prévenu qu'ils se posaient des questions, qu'ils questionnaient Laura en leur demandant ce qui m'unissait à Pietro. Je pense pas qu'elle leur ai dit mais Lila à dû comprendre. Finit par dire Clint.

\- On est dans le même cas alors... Quoique le mien sait que je préfère les mecs... Dit Stark.

\- Il sait que tu es amoureux de son père et non, que tu préfères les mecs.. Rectifia Barton.

\- C'est pas faux...

\- Tu veux que je lui parle ? Demanda Clint.

\- Tu ferais ça?

\- Ouais mais, bon... Marmonna l'ex agent du shield.

\- Ça serait mieux, si je le ferais moi-même c'est ça. Dit Tony en le regardant.

\- Ben, ouais. T'inquiète pas, ton fils est intelligent. Et puis bon, il m'aime bien c'est déjà ça.. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Ah ça, oui! Et ne parlons pas de ton fils... Il en est dingue... Dit Tony en roulant des yeux.

\- Pareil pour Nathy... Bon allez...

\- Ouais... Tu dois continuer ton massage.

\- C'est vrai, on en était où?

\- Toi, me massant le dos, moi, bavant.

\- Allez mets-toi sur le ventre.

Clint se mit sur Tony à nouveau et massa à nouveau le cou du génie, puis massa ses épaules, puis les bras, il remonta ensuite sur le haut du dos. Tony bavait encore, les doigts fins de l'archer sur ses homoplates lui procuraient un tel bonheur. Clint descendit le long de ses vertèbres jusque sur les hanches de Tony, puis remonta ses pouces le long de ses vertèbres, il recommença le procédé plusieurs fois. Tony avait la tête contre le matelas, les yeux fermés mais la bouche ouverte bavant sur les draps. Clint s'allongea de tout son poids sur le dos du génie et lui déposa un ultime baiser sur le cou. "Maintenant, reste comme ça. Ne bouge pas. Laisse tes muscles se reposer doucement." Chuhota t-il à son oreille.

Tony gémit puis marmonna. "Bonne nuit Clint."

\- Bonne nuit Tony.

Le réveil sonna, Tony ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, Clint fit de même. "Salut toi." Murmura Clint.

\- Bonjour. Tu peux te rendormir, il est tôt. Clint sourit.

\- Je pourrais avoir un bisous quand même.

Tony sourit à cette phrase anodine et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hawkeye avant de se lever et de filer sois la douche. Il prépara le petit déjeuner et réveilla Edwin. Il déjeunèrent à deux pendant que Clint était sous la douche, Clint déboula dans la cuisine en peignoir. "Bonjour Edwin."

\- Bonzour tonton.

\- Dis, Tony, je peux te piquer des chaussettes.

\- Ouais, dans la commode.

\- Ok, merci..

\- Faut que je pense à faire une lessive.

Tony prépara Edwin et l'emmena à l'école. La petite était dans sa chaise, plein de chocolat sur elle, Tony rit en la voyant puis l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir débarbouillé Maguy, Tony rejoignit Clint dans la cuisine. Il se prépara un café et se demanda comment se passait ses séances avec la psy et si il comptait tout de même tenter l'hypnose pour savoir ce qu'ils s'était passé entre lui et Loki. La question de l'hypnose crispait le blond, Tony tenta une autre approche. "Tu crois que vous avez été jusque où Loki et toi?"

\- Déjà de un: Y'a pas de Loki et moi. Répondit Hawkeye presque en colère, puis ajouta. "On était pas un couple. Je m'en souviens pas, alors oublie ça. Et de deux: J'en sais rien du coup et toi?" Finit-il par lui retourner.

\- Moi? Dit Tony surprit du retournement de situation. "Je pense que tu le sais déjà." Finit-il par dire.

\- Ça te manque? Demanda Clint gêné.

\- Pourquoi, ça me manquerait? Dit Tony en pouffant...

\- Ça te manque... Affirma Clint.

\- Non, je t'assure. Reprit Stark en fronçant les yeux en récupérant sa tasse.

\- Et ce qu'il y'a à dans le tiroir c'est pour faire jolie? Lança Clint.

\- Hein? Répondit Tony. Mais de quoi il parlait?

\- Ouais le vibro! Deuxième tiroir de la commode! Enchaina l'archer. "Tony... " Souffla t-il.

\- Aaaahhh çaaaa! Lança Tony. "Mais il date celui là, m'en rappelais même plus que je l'avais..." Dit Stark en secouant la tête. "C'est du temps de Cap... mais j'en ai plus besoin.. Je t'ai toi maintenant..." Souffla Tony, le blond resta septique. ll, Tony reprit. "Clint, je t'assure. j'ai pas besoin de ça..." Assura Tony.

\- Hum... Je... J'ai l'air con... Fini par dire Hawkeye en baissant les yeux.

Tony sourit face à sa tête de chien de battu. "Mais, non... Allez viens..." Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras...

Tony serra son petit blond dans les bras, Maguy les regardaient en gazouillant. "Bon allez, je vais aller à Stark Industrie, j'avais oublié que j'avais une réunion. Pepper m'a appelé sur la route. Elle voudrait garder Maguy une petite semaine."

\- Ah c'est cool. Ça va lui faire du bien à Potts.

\- C'est sûre. Tony fila dans la chambre de la petite et prépara quelques affaires. Tony revint avec un sac et le manteau de la petite.

\- Bon, je file là bas.. Je vais peut-être manger avec Pepper et Happy. Dit Tony en enfilant le manteau de la petite.

\- Ok, pas de soucis. À toute à l'heure. Salut petite Maguy. Dit Clint en déposant un baiser sur le front de la petite.

\- Ouais. À tout à l'heure. Dit Stark en enfilant son manteau. Avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'archer et de filer à l'entreprise.

Tony arriva à l'entreprise tout juste à temps pour la réunion, il confia sa fille à l'assistante de Pepper. La réunion portait sur les Stark pad. L'équipe voulait créer un nouvel modèle plus petit mais avec toujours autant plus de fonctionnalité. Restait à savoir comment ils allaient procéder. Tony ne se sentait plus à sa place. Il voulait bien concevoir les produits mais les réunions avec les collabateurs n'étaient pas du tout sa tasse de thé. La réunion finit à 13h, il rejoignit directement sa fille et alla dîner avec Pepper au restaurant.

\- Ça va me faire du bien de l'avoir un peu. Déclara Pepper.

\- Ça va aller avec le taf et tout? Demanda Stark déjà inquiet.

\- Oui... Je vais déléguer un peu. Mary s'en occupera si vraiment j'y suis obligée.

\- Ok... Répondit seulement le génie.

\- Ça va toi? Demanda Potts.

\- Ouais..

\- T'as l'air ailleurs. Reprit-elle.

\- J'ai arrêté de boire. Annonca Tony.

\- Maria Hill me l'a dit. Lui confia t-elle.

\- Comment elle la sut? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Steve lui en a parlé. Ajouta Pepper.

\- Je pensais qu'il ne me croyait pas. Murmura Tony.

\- Elle m'a parlé d'autre chose aussi. Dit-elle en souriant.

Tony soupira puis lâcha. "Il sait rien..."

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je voulais te parler. Dit Pepper en ouvrant les yeux.

\- De Hawkeye. Souffla Tony.

\- Hum... Alors?

Tony fixa Pepper dans les yeux... Il ne voulait pas le lui dire, il voulait garder ça pour lui, comme un petit secret, elle était sa meilleure amie pourtant. Il lui avait fait tant de mal en la trompant avec Steve, il lui avait fait tant mal en la traitant comme une moins que rien. Il avait été dure avec elle et pourtant ,elle avait toujours été la pour lui. "On est ensemble, mais on ne veut pas que ça se sache." Avoua Tony en regardant son assiette.

Pepper posa sa main sur celle de Tony. "Le principal, c'est que tu sois heureux."

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un coureur tu vois. Toi. Steve et maintenant Clint. Finit-il par dire.

\- Pense pas à ça. Regarde-moi, tout le monde pense que je me suis rabattu sur Happy. Rabattu, tu entends? Pepper secoua la tête et souffla.

\- Moi, bizarrement, ça m'a pas surpris, il a toujours été protecteur avec toi, même contre moi. J'étais son patron et pourtant, il me faisait la morale en me disant que tu étais là plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée... Il était sans doute déjà amoureux de toi.

\- Sans doute. Alors ça s'est fait comment entre Barton et toi? Demanda son assistante.

\- Bah... Bafouilla Tony en baissant le yeux.

\- Moi, je suis pas surprise. Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez bien... Vous êtes tout les deux aussi... Sarcastiques. Finit-elle par dire.

\- C'est pas faux... Enfin c'est pas vraiment ça qui nous a rapproché...

\- Bon, je dois voir le service communication avant de m'en aller.

\- Ouais.. Je vais y aller. Je vais profiter pour bosser dans mon atelier.

\- Oh, je veux pas te presser. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir bosser un peu tranquille, T'inquiète pas Pepper. Répondit il.

\- Ok... Bon, Tony.. Dit la jeune femme en se levant.

\- Je t'appelle. Je vous appelle. Au-revoir mon petit coeur.. Si t'as un souci. Dit-il en embrassant sa fille.

\- Oui papa poule. Allez va.

Tony parti le coeur déchiré sa petite Maguy était avec sa marraine, elle lui manquait déjà. En arrivant au manoir, il pensait y retrouver Clint mais il était absent, il en profita pour continuer à forger l'arc de père d'Ellen. Il se fit d'abord un petit café et le but dans son atelier, assit sur son atelier, les pieds battant dans le vide, en souriant.

Il fixa tout les éléments de l'arc puis allait fixer la corde lorsque Jarvis l'interrompit.

\- Sir, un appel de maximoff.

\- Pff, qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle là. Décroche, Allô. Dit mollement Stark.

\- Stark.

\- Pietro? Lâcha Stark étonné.

\- Je... excuse-moi de ... C'est Clint. Murmura vif d'argent.

\- De quoi Clint? Dit Stark en s'asseyant sur le tabouret pour éviter de tomber.

\- Rien.. enfin je veux. il n'y a rien de... il va bien rassure-toi. C'est juste que... il m'a parlé de ... de Loki... Avoua Pietro.

\- Loki?

\- Oui... et de ton fils.

\- Mon fils? Dit Stark surprit.

\- Loki a des info sur ses parents biologiques. Informa Maximoff.

\- Ah bon... et c'est quoi le rapport avec Clint? Demanda Tony.

\- Clint a voulu rompre sa promesse, mais Loki lui a proposé autre chose. Avoua t-il.

\- De quoi, je comprend rien Pietro. Dit seulement Stark.

\- Loki ne veut pas donner l'information qu'il a ' il se défait de sa promesse. Donc c'est soit l'information. Soit rompre la promesse. Clint veut accepter le deal. L'information. Dit Pietro d'une voix inquiète.

\- Non... il faut qu'il accepte de ce défaire de ça. Dit Tony en levant la voix.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'appel. Loki doit revenir cet après midi pour avoir la réponse. Tony, il faut pas qu'il accepte. Je comprend que tu veuilles savoir que qu'il est arrivée aux parents de ton fils mais...

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes Pietro. Rassura Tony

\- On aura des informations tôt ou tard sur ça... d'ailleurs, je farfouille déjà à droite à gauche. Ajouta le jeune.

\- T'es pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Je le fais pour lui... Je le fais pour Clint. Murmura Pietro.

Un silence envahit le combiné, puis Tony reprit.. "Je vais essayé de l'appeler. "

\- OK.

\- Je.. Je te tiens au courant. Merci. Dit Tony.

\- De rien, salut.

\- Salut.

Tony couru immédiatement m dans sa bagnole, et alla de suite au shield. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Clint. Il ne fallait pas qu'il céde à loki. Loki allait le lui faire à l'envers. Que gagnerait Loki? Rien. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça. Et pourquoi Clint accepterait ? Quest-ce que ça lui apporterait de savoir qui a tué les parents de Edwin et encore il ne s'agissait que d'un indice, probablement faux en plus. Non, il ne fallait pas que Clint accepte.

 ** _J'espère que l'histoire que vous plait toujours autant. Je tiens à vous informer que la fic se composera de 37 chapitre. Voir 38. J'écris déjà le 35 ème. Donc voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous à tous._**


	29. Chapter 28

_Hello tout le monde! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir et ça me motive de lire vos commentaires. Je vous embrasse fort._

 _Charleneene: Et oui le couple Clint/Tony évolue et oui Loki à des idées derrière la tête. Mais quoi ? Tout le monde se pose la questions. ;)_

 _Je vous livre la suite .. Avec quelques rebondissement. Énorme bisous à vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Enjoy. It. Kiss. Aline_

 _Fin du chapitre précédent_

 _Tony couru immédiatement m dans sa bagnole, et alla de suite au shield. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Clint. Il ne fallait pas qu'il céde à loki. Loki allait le lui faire à l'envers. Que gagnerait Loki? Rien. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça. Et pourquoi Clint accepterait ? Quest-ce que ça lui apporterait de savoir qui a tué les parents de Edwin et encore il ne s'agissait que d'un indice, probablement faux en plus. Non, il ne fallait pas que Clint accepte._

 **Chapitre 28**

Tony arriva enfin au shield, il alla de suite au QG mais personne n'y était. Il balaya tous les étages du bâtiment grâce à son Stark phone et à Jarvis qui s'était infiltré sur les caméras du shield. Jarvis le détecta dans le bâtiment adossé au tarmac, ill s'élança à sa recherche, l trouva enfin Clint au bout du couloir.

\- Clint...

\- Tony... il faut que j'accepte.

\- Non, non, non fait pas ça... Clint... Clint reste là... arrête Clint... s'il te plait. Clint contourna Stark et fila en dehors de la pièce.

\- Non, reste-là. On en parle.

\- Non, Loki m'attend. Dit Clint qui accéléra le pas.

\- Non. Putain, reste-là! Il aura gagné... Barton! ! Hurla Stark qui tentait de rattraper l'archer.

Tony courut derrière lui, Clint slalomait entre les militaires et les agents. L'archer avait le don de disparaître en un coup d'oeil, Tony passa derrière un mirage 2000, Clint avait disparu. Il le repéra au loin courant vers un autre avion., puis une lueur bleuté passa devant Tony manquant de le renverser. Pietro au loin, à côté de Clint en l'empêchant de parti. Tony couru jusqu'à lui et s'aperçut que la grande équipe au complet se précipitait vers eux. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. Se dit-il. Il arriva enfin à la hauteur de Clint.

\- Clint, écoute-moi au moins.

\- Non, c'est tout réfléchit.

\- Fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Dit Stark en regardant Clint dans les yeux. Clint fit non de la tête.

\- Il faut que je fasse quoi? Que je m'agenouille? Dit Stark qui se mit alors à genoux sur le ciment. "Je t'aime Clint. S'il te plaît. "

\- Tony...

\- S'il te plaît, on trouvera un autre moyen...

\- Clint écoute-le. Dit Quicksilver. Clint regarda Quicksilver, puis Tony.

\- Tu me promet que..

\- On trouvera un autre moyen... putain Clint... t'aurais pu m'en parler au moins.

\- Je suis désolé Tony... j'ai cru que c'était la seule solution.

\- Tout problème à sa solution.m et celle là n'est pas la bonne.

\- Relève-toi! t'as l'air con comme ça. Lâcha Clint, qui fit sourire Tony, puis voyant que Tony sourit continu "en plus avec ton arthrose."

\- Wok Legolas .

Clint sourit à son tour et tendit la main à Tony pour l'aider à se relever. Tony se leva et attira l'archer contre lui, Clint pleura, Tony lui retenait ses larmes. Une main autour de sa taille, l'autre plaquant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Ça va aller, Clint, je te le promet. Clint inspira lentement, puis releva la tête, puis il regarda autour de lui. "Et ouais, on a fait du grand drame au milieu du tarmac. Devant l'équipe au complet." Dit Stark en riant.

\- Cap y compris. Dit Clint.

\- Cap y compris. Repéta Tony en souriant. "Allez vient, on va.. Euh... bah, on se casse." Tony prit le cou de l'archer et en l'emmena dans les locaux. "Sinon ça va toi? Le boulot, hein... " Dit-il l'air de rien. "t'inquiètes, personne nous a vu. T'es le seul qui voit à des kilomètres." Clint sourit à la réflexion du génie, puis le couple partit en directions du parking l'air de rien.

\- Bon, tu rentres à la maison?

\- À la maison... Souffla l'archer.

\- Ouais... Va à la maison, je vais chercher Edwin à l'école et je reviens. Tu m'attend?

\- Ouais... On se rejoint au manoir.

\- Ouais à toute. Dit Tony en lui redonnant un baiser devant les fenêtres du shield. De toute façon après la scène qu'ils avaient fait juste avant, ils n'étaient plus à un baiser près.

Tony fila immédiatement à l'école de Edwin. Le petit n'arrêtait pas de parler et Tony l'écoutait à moitié. Il ne pensait qu'à son archer. Clint avait l'air malheureux et ça déchirait le coeur du génie. Il s'en voulait car c'était sûrement à cause de leur relation qu'il était ainsi. À l'arrivée des Stark, Clint avait préparé le goûter et le sac du petit pour la piscine. "T'es un amour Barton."

Clint sourit et s'assit avec eux pour goûter.

\- Tu viens avec nous à la piscine?

\- Je dois aller à la compagnie.

\- Ok...

\- Tu voulais que je vienne?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas... Je sais que ça te fait du bien le tir à l'arc.

Ils goûtèrent puis Clint s'en alla suivit des Stark après lui.

À la piscine, Tony changea le petit puis monta au bar, boire un café. Il était concentré sur son Stark phone lorsque qu'un homme ressemblant à Cap passa dans son champs de vision. Il leva un oeil. C'était bien Cap. Il rangea son téléphone.

Steve s'installa face à lui. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un instant puis Steve se lança.

\- Tu lui as dis...

\- Steve...

\- Je suis pas fou. Tu lui as dis..

\- Je lui ai dis.

La larmes de Steve tombèrent immédiatement. "Il... tu l'aimes... bien plus que moi."

\- Steve...

\- J'y ai pensé tout l'après midi. Et... il s'est passé quelque chose? avant ?

\- Non Cap. Je t'ai déjà dis. Je t'ai jamais trompé. Ni avec Barton, ni avec aucun autre.

\- Et pourtant tu l'aimes...

\- Je suis désolé Cap.

\- T'es heureux, tu vas pas être désolé d'être heureux. Souffla Cap.

Tony baissa les yeux.

\- T'es heureux au moins?

Il releva les yeux et dit. "Je l'aime."

\- Hum.

Ça ne répondait pas forcément à la question mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Clint en aucun cas. Oui, il était heureux lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, il l'était moins lorsque Clint prenait peur de son don, sa magie, qu'il avait appris à maîtriser à présent sauf dans leurs moments les plus intimes..

\- Je suis heureux pour toi. Reprit Steve. "Tu le mérites... et lui aussi."

\- Steve. Il faut que je te dise.

\- Quoi?

\- Il... il est... il a acquis de la magie.

\- De la magie?

\- Tu te souviens quand Loki l'a contrôlé avec le sceptre?

\- Oui. Il a tué, je ne sais plus combien d'agents.

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça... Loki lui a laissé un don. En le contrôlant, il lui a donné de la magie asgardienne et comme il est archer, il l'a vite assimilé, parce que les archers et la magie ont toujours été bizarrement lié. Bref. Il lui a laissé cette magie.

\- Il fait quoi?

\- De quoi, il fait quoi?

\- Ces pouvoirs ! C'est quoi?

\- On s'en fout, c'est pas la question. Il voudrait s'en débarrasser. Il n'y a que Loki qui puisse le faire. Loki avait accepté. Enfin, il lui a fait à l'envers. Il lui a fait croire que ..qu'il avait des informations sur les parents de Edwin. C'était soit Loki nous donne l'information, soit il lui enlève sa magie.

\- Clint avait choisit Edwin. C'est ça.

\- Hum.

\- Et toi, non.

\- Hum... il n'a rien.. c'est un mytho. Tu le connais. En fait c'était pas vraiment... enlever sa magie c'est juste enlever un... un effet secondaire on va dire... '

\- Et si Loki disait vrai.

\- Loki ne sait rien... Steve, je veux attraper ceux qui ont tué les parents de Edwin, mais pas au détriment des autres.

\- On trouvera un autre moyen...

\- Ouais..

\- T'as intérêt de trouver un indice Tony.

\- Je trouverai.

\- Bon... Je vais y aller.

\- T'attend pas Edwin?

\- Je... Tony, je... j'ai besoin de ... tu me l'as jamais dis Tony.

Tony ferma immédiatement les yeux, Il ne voulait pas voir Steve pleurer par sa faute. "Je suis désolé Cap..." Il ouvrit les yeux. "Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu te le dire. Je te jure. J'y étais presque et... Je suis désolé."

\- Bon, allez, J'y vais, embrasse les petits pour moi.

\- Je le ferais.

Tony attendit la fin de la séance et rejoignit le petit. En rentrant Tony fit tout de suite le repas avant que Clint ne revienne. Pendant le repas, le silence était revenu, Clint et Tony mangeaient en silence et Edwin était trop fatigué pour parler à leur place.

Tony mit coucher Edwin de suite après manger, il n'aimait pas que le petit aille au lit directement après manger mais Edwin était fatigué et Tony aussi. Il rejoignit ensuite Clint sur le canapé. "Je taime clint. Et je veux pas que se soit loki qui décide pour nous."

\- Je sais... Du coup, je ne suis même pas allé voir Loki.

\- On s'enfout Clint.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Moi aussi, allez viens, on va se coucher.

Tony emmena Clint dans leur lit, Clint posa sa tête sur les pectoraux de Tony, le brun le serrait dans ses bras, il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

Le réveil sonna, Tony s'occupa du petit et l'emmena à l'école, lui avait décidé d'aller à Stark industrie, pour aider Pepper vu qu'elle gardait Maguy jusque à moins vendredi.

À l'entreprise, il n'y fit pas grand chose. Vraiment pas grand chose, il s'amusait plutôt avec son starkphone qu'autre chose. Il envoyait des mots doux à son petit archer, pour savoir comment il allait comme si, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une semaine, il rentra vers les coups de 11h et passa prendre une pizza pour le midi.

Ils mangèrent à deux puis finit l'arc du père d'Ellen avec l'aide de Clint. L'arc tout juste terminé, Ils urent juste le temps de remonter boire un café avant que Tony ne parte chercher Edwin à l'école. Tony décida d'aller à la boulangerie pour acheter un goûter à Edwin puis passa en coup de vent au manoir pour récupérer l'arc du père d'Ellen et celui de Edwin aussi. Ils filèrent rejoindre Clint à la compagnie.

Edwin aimait aller là bas car pour lui c'était synonyme de jeu. En rentrant, Kate leur sourit tout de suite et servit immédiatement un jus d'orange au petit.

\- Ze vais faire du tir à l'arc, comme robin des bois.

Tony roula des yeux. "Si tu parles de tonton, c'est oeil de faucon pas Robin des bois."

\- Mais, robin des bois, il tire des flèches.

\- C'est pas faux. Répondit Kate.

\- Si tu commences à être d'accord avec lui, on a pas fini. Pouffa le génie.

\- Z'ai un arc, moi. Dit le petit.

\- Ah, oui, tu me le montre? Demanda Kate.

\- C'est papounet qui l'a fait. Ajouta l'enfant.

\- Oh et papounet il veut bien me le montrer. Tony sourit et sorti l'arc du petit, ainsi que les flèches avec des ventouses au bout. "Oh, il est cool ton arc. Regarde, viens, suit moi."

Kate emmena le petit à l'armurerie, Tony s'assit au bar, se penchepencha et attrapa un jus d'orange.

\- Je suis pas fabricant d'Arc, mais il semblerait que c'était arc soit trop petit pour vous. Dit la voix d'un l'homme.

\- Oh tiens... Justement, j'ai fini le votre. Dit Tony à l'homme.

Tony enleva l'arc de l'étui et le lui tendit. L'homme le prit dans sa main et le regarda.

\- Vous devriez bander une flèche.

\- Ah euh, oui... L'homme galera à sortir de sa poche un doigtier. Tony sourit face au désarrois de l'homme qui se débattait avec lui-même.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider. On va sortir peut-être, un accident est vite arrivé. Tony et l'homme sortirent, puis Tony lui montra comment bander un arc.

\- Laisse, Tony, je vais le faire. Va t'occuper de Edwin, je lui ai sorti une cible adaptée.

\- Euh ok, merci Kate. Dit Tony en se dirigeant vers son fils.

Tony rentra et attrapa l'arc du petit.

\- Alors champion, parait pour tirer.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii.

\- Bon, allez, met toi en position. Ton corps bien droit. On monte les bras.. Allez encore encore... Allez ...voilà. On prend une flèche comme ça... Regarde-moi... Comme ça... Tony mit la flèche convenablement dans la main du petit.. "On inspire fort..." Tony mima le geste, Edwin le suivit...

\- Vite papa, je veux souffler.

\- Oui, oui, oui, tu vise... Et expire... Tony souffla. "Et lâche."

\- Ouiiii. Elle colle papa! Papounet regarde ma flèche, elle est collée. Dit le petit tout content.

\- Oh bravo mon coeur. T'es vraiment un champion. allez, une autre.

\- Ouiiii.

\- Tiens.. Non Edwin.. Pas comme ça. On inspire. on expire et on lâche. Dit Tony.

\- Ouiiii. Elle est collée aussi.

\- C'est magique... Très trop fort mon chéri. Allez tiens.. Je te laisse faire tout seul oublie d'inspirer... et d'expirer aussi.

Tony vit arriver le papa d'Ellen. "Alors cet arc, il vous va?"

\- Apparemment, il est parfait d'après madame Bishop. Répondit l'homme souriant.

\- Tant mieux...

\- C'est votre fils? Demanda le papa d'Ellen.

\- Euh... Oui... Dit seulement le génie.

\- Il est mignon.. Dit l'homme.

\- C'est mon fils. Dit Stark en riant...

\- Papounet regarde! Je suis trop fort! Je vais battre tonton! Cria le petit.

\- Oh la.. T'as un peu de progrès à faire...

\- Tonton l'est trop fort, il tire les flèches loin, loin, loin. Dit alors Edwin.

\- C'est sûre... C'est le meilleur. Dit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh oui... Dit Edwin.

Clint arriva à l'instant.

\- Regarde tonton. Reprit Edwin.

\- Oh,c'est bien mon petit Edwin, je suis fiers de toi. Dit Clint.

\- Papounet l'a fait.

\- Oui, je sais... Clint regarda Tony.. "Il est parfait.. T'es le meilleur facteur d'Arc. "

\- Ça, je vais pas dire le contraire, mon arc est parfait aussi. Dit alors le père d'Ellen.

\- Je vais t'apprendre Edwin. Dit Clint.

Clint s'abaissa à la hauteur de Edwin et suivit ses mouvements. "Papa t'as bien appris."

\- Ze pourrais faire avec toi. Demanda Edwin.

\- Oh, il faut que tu grandisse encore un peu mon petit coeur. Clint se leva et regarda Tony dans les yeux. "Tu m'attends ou tu vas à la maison?"

\- Je vais t'attendre.

\- Ok... Edwin, je te laisse tirer tes flèches comme un grand, moi je vais aller entraîner les autres d'accord. Dit Clint au petit Stark.

\- D'accord tonton.

\- Votre fille est à l'armurerie. Elle devrait pas tarder. Infoma Clint en regardant le père de la fille dans les yeux.

\- Ah merci.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Dit Clint.

\- Ok à toute. Répondit Tony souriant.

Clint parti, Tony retira les flèches de la cible aimantée et les redonna au petit loup, puis retourna au bar. Kate lui servit un café puis l'homme revenu à la charge.

\- Il est mignon votre fils.

\- Vous me l'avez déjà dit ça. Dit Stark exaspéré, puis il chercha des yeux son archer, il le vit le regarder lui aussi.

Clint de son côté, voyait clairement ce mec draguer ouvertement Tony. Le sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres, Clint prit son arc entre les mains et caressa la corde pour voir si Tony le ressentirait d'ici et puis pour lui donner une bonne Leçon de se laisser faire draguer par ce Davon.

\- Alors comment allez-vous? Demanda l'homme.

\- Je vais bien, merci... Dit Stark avant de ressentir un frisons. "Et vous?"

\- Ça va... Vous pouvez me tutoyer... Dit l'homme puis il regarda Tony fermer les paupières, il s'inquiéta. "Vous allez bien?"

\- Oui, oui... Tony regarda Kate, puis Clint sur le field... "Enfoiré." Lâcha t-il.

\- Pardon? Demanda l'homme surpris.

\- Pas vous... Lui répondit-il. "Tu peux surveiller Edwin, je dois voir Clint."

\- Oui vas-y...

\- Excusez-moi. Dit Tony avant de partir en direction de Clint. Celui ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, Clint vint vers lui, à l'écart des élèves.

\- Alors comment va ton mec? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Putain, il est collant. Soupira Stark, puis reprit. "Et toi, comment va ton arc enfoiré ?"

\- Je suis sûr que t'as kiffé. Lâcha Clint en souriant.

Tony se mordit la lèvre. "Je sais pas comment faire pour m'en débarrasser."

\- Moi je sais ... Mon poing dans sa gueule c'est vite régler. Lâcha Barton.

\- Hum... Mon petit elfe en colère et jaloux... Hum... J'adore te voir dans cet état là. Dit Tony en bousculant Clint de l'épaule.

Clint regarda par dessus l'épaule de Tony... "Il parle avec Edwin."

\- Putain, il se prend pour qui lui. Je vais le voir. Lança Stark en se dirigeant vers la salle.

\- Ouais... et fou lui ta main dans sa gueule pour moi. Lanca Barton, Tony rit et part.

\- Ah... Euh... J'allais partir. Dit Davon.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Tony.

\- Bon Au-revoir Darwin. Dit le père.

\- Edwin. Rectifia Tony.

\- Pardon Edwin. Au-revoir Tony.

\- Salut ... Tony alla vers le bar une seconde fois, Kate explosa de rire lorsque que l'homme franchit la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer comme une baleine. Demanda Stark.

\- Ton fils l'a remis à sa place. Dit-elle en riant.

\- C'est vrai? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit?

\- Mon papounet est amoureux de mon papa. Et mon papa c'est Captain America il est fort, fort, fort. Papounet, il fait des bisous à papa. Et cetera et cetera...

\- Nan, c'est ce qu'il lui a dit? Demanda Stark surpris et fiers aussi.

\- Et oui, merci Edwin. Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

\- Mort de rire. C'est Clint qui sera content. Dit Tony.

\- C'était ironique? Demanda l'archère.

\- Euh, ouais et nan. Il sera content que l'autre a lâché l'affaire c'est sûre... Mais bon... Souffla t-il.

\- Il est toujours jaloux de ton ex? Demanda Kate.

\- Je crois que tu es plus au courante que moi.

\- Il est jaloux, mais il a confiance en toi. Lui confia la femme.

\- Tiens, je vais recruter quelqu'un pour le bar, je vais m'y mettre demain et peut m-être un armurier qui pourra vous épauler quand vous êtes seul.

\- Cool. Dit-elle.

Tony resta au bar en discutant avec Kate jusqu'à ce que le maître d'Archer revienne.

\- Il est parti ton mec? Demanda Clint en balançant deux trois flèches cassées.

\- Edwin l'a envoyé bouler. Alors ton cours ça s'est bien passé? Demanda Tony.

\- Nickel.

\- Vas-y Clint, je vais fermer. Y'en a un qui commence à avoir faim, hein Edwin. Dit la jeune femme souriante.

\- Ouiiii. Cria le petit.

\- Merci Kate à demain.

\- À demain.

Tony et Edwin en voiture et Clint en moto, ils partirent vers le manoir. Clint fit prendre le bain du petit pendant que Tony faisait à manger. Ils mangèrent tout les trois, Tony mit le petit au lit, puis rejoignit Clint au salon. Les cafés étaient déjà prêts.

\- Tu vas chercher les petits demain? Demanda Stark.

\- Oauis.. Par contre euh... Tu pourrais...

\- Oui, je m'en occuperais, t'inquiète pas... Je les emmènerais au zoo. Ou ailleurs, je vais y réfléchir. Reprit le génie.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques ton mec. Reprit Barton.

\- Arrête avec lui. C'est toi que j'aime Hawkeye. Chuchota Tony.

\- Hum... Fit seulement Clint.

\- T'en doutes? Demanda Stark surpris.

\- Non... Mais ça change pas qu'il m'énerve. Lança Barton en posant sa tasse sur la table.

\- Ça, je sais... Mais il n'est pas toi... T'es un enfoiré quand même avec ton arc. Dit Stark en souriant.

\- Je savais que ça allait te perturber. Dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ah ça, pour me perturber ça m'a perturbé. Souffla Stark en roulant des yeux.

\- T'aime bien... Titilla l'archer.

\- Bien sûre que j'aime bien. Clint lui sourit en coin et attrapa son arc, puis il passa ses doigts sur la corde.

\- Hum... Dit Tony en ressentant immédiatement les effets de l'arc.

\- Tu veux que je continu? Demanda Clint qui connaissait déjà la réponse

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii... Grogna Stark qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Clint continua a caresser son arc, puis glissa sa main dans le caleçon de Tony. Il lui attrappa le sexe et le malaxa lentement entre ses doigts, Clint ressentit aussitôt les reflux de la magie. Tony devait sans doute être au bord de l'extase pour que Clint ressente aussi fort le retour de la magie. Quelque minutes plus tard, Stark au bord du gouffre, fit jaillir sa semence tout en accompagnant Clint dans son extase émotionnel. Clint lâcha aussitôt son arc puis emmena son amant dans leur lit. Tony entra dans les draps tout souriant puis Clint se laissa tomber sur son amant, ils sendormirent illico.

\- Hey, salut toi... Murmura Tony.

\- T'es déjà réveillé. Rendors-toi. Je vais chercher les petits monstres.

\- Tes enfants sont des amours Barton. Lâcha Stark en se retournant.

\- C'est pas faux... Dit Clint en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la douche.

Tony se leva et alla préparer un café. Il prit son Stark phone et commença à rechercher des employés pour la compagnies.

Clint arriva. "Oh merci pour le café... Tu fais quoi?" Demanda l'archer.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour le bar.

\- Ah...

\- J'ai pensé aussi embaucher quelqu'un pour l'armurerie, comme ça quand vous êtes seul toi ou Kate vous avez de l'aide. Reprit Stark.

\- Hum, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Dit-il en buvant son café. "Bon allez, j'y vais... Je les dépose et je repars. Ok?"

\- Ok.. À toute... Clint parti puis revint sur ses pas et lui déposa un baiser. "J'en profite un peu... Avant que les enfants soient là.."

\- J'adore que tu profites de moi. Chuchota Tony à l'oreille de son archer.

\- Allez j'y vais. bisous.. Clint parti, Tony prit sa douche et continua ses recherches, puis Edwin se réveilla à son tour. Il déjeuna puis les Barton arrivèrent. Chacun parti dans sa chambre respectif, Sauf Cooper qui resta avec Tony.

\- Tu fais quoi? Demanda Cooper.

\- Je cherche un armurier et une serveuse.

\- Ah ... Comment ça va avec papa? Ouais je suis pas sensé être au courant, donc je lui pose pas la question à lui. Avoua l'ados.

\- Ça va... Dit seulement Tony en ne lâchant pas son Stark pad des yeux.

\- C'est tout? Dit Cooper.

\- C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. T'as une idée pour cet après midi. Parce que je suppose que le zoo ça t'enchante pas.

\- Je sais pas. Souffla l'enfant.

\- Un ciné? Proposa Stark.

\- Ouais mais quoi?

\- Edwin voulait voir dragon. Dit Stark en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Ouais..

\- Au pire toi et Lila allez voir un autre film pendant que moi je me tape dragon avec les petits. Souffla Stark pas très motivé d'aller voir ce film.

\- Allez, on fait ça... Papa rentre ce midi?

\- Je pense pas. Il m'a rien dit. Ça te dis un shawarma, j'ai la flegme de faire à bouffer. Lâcha Stark.

\- Ok.. Je vais t'aider à chercher un armurier.

\- Ok, tu cherches l'armurier je cherche la serveuse. Dit Stark.

\- Ok, on fait ça...

Tony et Cooper cherchaient tout deux un employé, puis Cooper trouva la perle rare. "J'ai trouvé." Lança Cooper.

\- Montre .. bien... Bon prend son numéro, on l'appelera cet après midi. On va aller manger.

Ils allèrent manger puis se dirigèrent vers le cinéma, Lila et Cooper avaient choisi un film d'action tandis que Tony et les petits allèrent voir un film d'animation. En sortant de la salle. Tony appercut Lila et Cooper. Chacun un Stark pad dans les mains, Cooper lui apprit qu'il avait aussi trouvé une serveuse. Tony et les enfants allèrent manger une glace, puis ils rejoignirent Clint à la compagnie.

Lila rejoignit son père pour son cours. Nathaniel et Edwin jouaient avec l'arc de Edwin. Cooper et Tony passèrent des coups de téléphone, puis le fameux Davon entra.

\- Bonjour Tony comment allez-vous? Dit une voix qui lui était familière à présent.

\- Ah, bonjour. Dit aussitôt Tony.

\- Bonjour. Dit Cooper en le dévisageant.

\- Bonjour. Dit timidement l'homme face à Cooper.

L'homme parti en direction du field, Tony pouffa de rire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Cooper en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu lui as fais peur je crois... Dit Stark en riant.

Tony et Cooper avaient passé des tas d'appel et le dernier fut le bon, ils leur donna rendez-vous, puis ils allèrent au bar rejoindre Kate.

Ils discutèrent avec elle puis Clint revint du dernier cours.

Kate ferma encore une fois laissant Clint raccompagner ses enfants chez leur mère pendant que Tony repartait lui en direction du manoir accompagné de Edwin.

Il lui fit prendre son bain puis Clint arriva à son tour. Tony lui parla des trouvailles qu'avaient faites Cooper et lui et qu'ils viendront demain matin à la compagnie.

Après avoir coucher le petit, Tony se dit qu'il était temps qu'il parlent de leurs enfants..

\- Clint, Cooper est au courant pour nous. Il le sait depuis le début même avant qu'on soit réellement ensemble. Il est pas con. Souffla Tony.

\- Je me doutais qu'il était au courant. Avoua Barton.

\- tu peux lui faire confiance. Lâcha Tony en caressant le bras de l'archer.

\- Je lui fais confiance.

\- Tu sais que samedi Laura sera sûrement là ..Natasha l'invitera sûrement. Dit Tony en continuant à caresser le bras de Clint.

\- Je sais.. Je.. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Oui je sais... allez viens, on va se coucher. On a du taf demain. Enfin moi du coup. Dit Stark en se levant.

Tony et Clint allèrent se coucher. Clint se réfugia dans les bras de son hero.

Tony se leva du premier coup. Il prit de suite sa douche et leva Edwin, le fit déjeuner puis réveilla Clint également. Il parti accompagner Edwin à l'école, puis rentra pour rejoindre Clint avant d'aller à la compagnie pour recevoir l'armurier.

Dans la bagnole Clint regarda son curriculum vitae. Il etait heureux de constater que le jeune homme avait pratiquer le tir à l'arc pendant une dizaine d'année en club et qu'il était en possession d'un BAFA.

Tony et Clint reçurent le garçon en question puis ils l'embauchèrent, Les garçons allèrent ensuite manger à deux au manoir.. Le jeune homme reviendrait vers 14h pour que Clint lui montre tous ce qu'il y a à savoir. Tony descendit à l'atelier pour faire quelques flèches pour Edwin, Jarvis le dérangea.

\- Sir, un appel de Maximoff. Déclara l'IA.

\- Passe-le moi. Pietro?

\- Tony... J'ai trouvé quelques indice. Avoua le sokovien.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- J'ai remonté des appels, je suis allé en sokovie. Je pense que la mère avait été démasqué.

\- Elle était un agent double. Dit alors Tony.

\- Ouais. L'HYDRA lui en voulait.

\- Des agents de l'HYDRA les ont tués c'est ça? Demanda Tony qui connaissait sans doute déjà la réponse.

\- Ouais... J'ai quelques noms. Je t'envoie ça sur un fichier sécurisé hors du shield.

\- Ok... Merci Pietro. Dit Tony.

\- De rien... Prend soin de Clint. Souffla le jeune homme.

\- Je le ferai... Dit Stark.

\- Salut.

\- Salut... Fin de conversation Jarvis.. Appel Capsicle maintenant.

\- Tony? Dit Steve supris.

\- Cap... J'ai du nouveau. C'est bien l'HYDRA qui a tué les Carlson. Dit Tony en s'asseyant sur le tabouret dépité.

\- Et merde. Lâcha le hero de l'Amérique.

\- Et ouais...

\- T'as des noms ? Demanda aussitôt Cap.

\- Ouais enfin on va me les envoyer... Attend je viens de les recevoir à l'instant... Je... T'as une ligne sécurisée ?

\- Non... Répondit Steve.

\- Ah...

\- Tu peux passer si tu veux. Proposa Steve.

\- Ouais, j'arrive.

Tony alla rejoindre Cap chez lui, il descendit de la voiture en regardant bien si personne ne l'avait suivi. Steve l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Salut. Dit Tony.

\- Salut entre, alors. Répondit Cap.

\- J'ai eu des infos. Hydra serait les investigateurs.

\- Hydra... j'aurais dû m'en doutais... Fury est au courant?

\- Non, pas encore. Je préfère que tu lui en parle toi-même. Dit Stark.

\- OK. Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé? Demanda Steve.

\- J'ai rien de concluant. C'est juste des ... des bruits de couloirs...

\- Des bruits de couloirs? Demanda Cap surpris.

\- Maximoff à eut des infos en sokovie. C'est des agents d'Hydra qui les ont tué Cap.

\- Encore, tu voulais dire. Souffla Cap. Décidément Hydra était toujours dans les mauvaises combines.

\- Ouais. Par contre tu vois je vais pas balancer Pietro. Avoua Tony.

\- C'est Pietro? Demanda Cap surpris.

\- Ouais. Soupira Stark.

\- J'aurais pensé que c'était Wanda. Bref. Je prendrais sur moi. J'irais le voir. Il m'expliquera en détail... comment ça se fait que tu traites avec Maximoff toi?

\- On va dire qu'on a... un ami commun. Souffla Stark.

\- Ouais, je comprend. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre.

\- Salut. Dit Bucky en entrant.

\- Salut. Répondit Stark.

\- Hey. Ça a été? Demanda Steve.

\- Ouais. Répondit le soldat.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Dit Stark en se levant.

\- Je te fou pas à la porte. Cria Bucky du salon.

\- J'allais partir. Répondit Tony.

\- Hawkeye va bien? C'était trop émouvant cette petite scène. Reprit Bucky.

\- Bucky! Cria Cap.

\- Bah quoi? J'ai rien dis de mal. Dit le soldat en les rejoignant.

\- Salut Steve je te tiens au courant. Enchaîna Tony.

\- Ouais, embrasse les enfants pour moi. Répondit Steve.

\- Et ton mec. Relançant Bucky.

\- Mon mec, il t'emmerde ok? Cria Stark en se tournant vers Bucky.

Steve Souffla. "Laisse tomber Tony."

\- Ouais, laisse tomber Tony. Répéta Bucky.

\- Putain Bucky! Cria Cap une seconde fois.

\- T'as un problème? Demanda Stark qui commençait à ne plus se maîtriser.

\- Oh, tu voudrais qu'on s'explique? Pouffa le soldat.

\- Bucky arrête! Râla Steve.

\- Je t'emmerde Bucky ok! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Stark.

\- Moi rien... d'Dit Bucky en riant.

\- Bah, ferme ta gueule alors! Cracha Stark.

Bucky ricana. "Ouais, ouais... va voir ton impuissant." Tony se tourna et tenta de sauter sur Bucky mais Steve l'en empêcha. Stark insultait Bucky pendant que Steve le maintenait. Bucky répondait à ses insultes. Steve était entre les deux. Il hurlait à Bucky de se taire mais rien n'y faisait. Le soldat prenait un malin plaisir à énerver le génie.

Steve emmena Tony en dehors de la pièce et se mit face à la porte. "Il a quoi ton mec hein! Qu'est ce que je lui ai fais?" Hurla Tony. "Il était sensé être mort. Je t'ai pas voler à lui! "

\- Je sais Tony.

\- On le pensait mort.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais putain! ! Gueula Stark. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves Steve."

\- Il est pas comme ca. C'est pas méchant, il aime bien faire chier son monde c'est tout. Dit Cap pour le calmer.

\- Parce que tu approuves? De dire que Clint est impuissant c'est vrai que c'est drôle. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu lui as demandé pourquoi il est au courant. Dit alors Tony à cap. "Non, il va pas te le dire. C'est toi le frustré connard! !" Cria Stark à l'encontre de Bucky.

Steve regarda Tony, puis il baissa les yeux. "Demande lui. Et on en reparlera. OK? Laisse moi passer maintenant. Je dois aller récupèrer Edwin à l'école. "

\- Tu lui saute s pas dessus?

\- J'ai pas que ça a foutre Steve. Je voudrais pas arriver en retard à l'école. Mais je te promet pas de pas lui en mettre une un jour. Steve ouvrit la porte et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Embrasse les petits.

\- T'inquiète. Dit Stark en se précipitant vers la sortie.


	30. Chapter 29

Hello tout le monde. Voici un nouveau chapitre charleneen : contente que ça te plaise et oui Edwin est un pur Stark, il a pas de sang Stark mais on reconnaît la celui qui l'élève.

 _Fin du chapitre précédent_

 _Steve emmena Tony en dehors de la pièce. Et se mit face à la porte. "Il a quoi ton mec hein! Qu'est ce que je lui ai fais?" Hurla Tony. "Il était sensé être mort. Je t'ai pas voler à lui! "_

 _\- Je sais Tony._

 _\- On le pensait mort._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Mais putain! ! Gueula Stark. "Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve Steve."_

 _\- Il est pas comme ca. C'est pas méchant il aime bien faire chier son monde c'est tout. Dit Cap pour le calmer._

 _\- Parce que tu approuves? De dire que Clint est impuissant c'est vrai que c'est drôle. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu lui as demandé pourquoi il est au courant. Dit alors Tony à cap. "Non, il va pas te le dire. C'est toi le frustré connard! !" clCria Stark à l'encontre de Bucky._

 _Steve regarda Tony, puis il baissa les yeux. "Demande lui. Et on en reparlera. OK? Laisse moi passer maintenant. Je dois aller récupèrer Edwin à l'école. "_

 _\- Tu lui saute pas dessus?_

 _\- J'ai pas que ça a foutre Steve. Je voudrais pas arriver en retard à l'école. Mais je te promet pas de pas lui en mettre une un jour. Steve ouvrit la porte et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie._

 _\- Embrasse les petits._

 _\- T'inquiète. Dit Stark en se précipitant vers la sortie._

 **Chapitre 29**

Tony alla chercher Edwin et revint au manoir.l, il était énervé contre Bucky, contre Steve, énervé contre tout le monde. Tony tenta de garder son calme face à son fils, mais au fond, il bouillait. Bucky lui sortait des trous se nez et le fait qu'il parle de Clint comme d'une merde n'avait fait qu'accentuer la rancœur qu'il avait envers lui. Comment pouvait-il plaire à Steve?

Il fit tourner une machine, plia du linge puis fit prendre le bain de Edwin et s'attaqua à la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelques chose, su'il occupe ses mains pour ne pas tout péter chez lui sur le coup de la colère. Il cuisina donc pour s'occuper.

Clint arriva, il fut supris de voir Tony s'acharner à faire une lasagne maison.

\- Tu avais envie de cuisiner. Lança Clint en souriant.

\- Ouais... Dit seulement Tony.

\- Ça va pas? Demanda l'archer qui ressentait que quelques chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Si... Dit seulement le génie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Tony? Demanda l'archer inquiet maintenant.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de... Je sais qui a ôter... Dit Tony les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ok... Dit Clint qui avait comprit... "On en parlera après... "

\- Hum... Les lasagnes seront cuites dans 10 minutes... Répondit Tony.

\- Ok... Dit Clint, il aurait voulu prendre Tony dans ses bras mais Edwin était là. Tony plongea son regard dans celui de Hawkeye. Celui ci lui sourit seulement mais il avait compris. Il comprenait que Clint aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas, Edwin était là.

\- Je sais. Dit Tony en se retournant... "Edwin? Il faut que je te dise quelques chose. "

\- Va au salon, je vais mettre la table. Dit Clint en lui souriant.

Tony prit le petit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le salon. Il le déposa sur le canapé. Et s'accroupit devant lui. "Edwin, tu sais que papa et moi, on est plus amoureux."

\- Si...

\- Non, Edwin.. Papounet à nouvel amoureux. Avoua le papa.

\- C'est tonton Clint ton amoureux? Demanda le petit.

\- Voilà. Dit simplement Tony étonné de voir que Edwin avait enfin réalisé.

\- Et Nathaniel c'est mon frère? Demanda alors le petit.

\- Euh, si tu veux. Dit Tony en riant. Décidément Nathaniel était toujours la solution à tout ses problèmes.

\- Ouaissss. Cria le petit.

\- C'est un secret... Nathaniel, il sait pas que son papa c'est mon amoureux. Hein. il ne faut pas le dire. Tonton lui dira lui-même d'accord.

\- D'accord. Dit le petit en descendant du canapé et en courant dans la cuisine.

Clint finissait de mettre la table quand Tony y entra lui aussi. Le repas fut en silence, Clint ne savait pas quoi dire et Tony ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bucky.

Tony alla mettre ensuite le petit dans son lit, pendant que Clint débarrassait la table et faisait le café. Tony se dirigea directement dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, s'allongeant presque. Souriant à son archer qui venait le rejoindre le blond se posa entre ses jambes, contre son torse. Tony l'entoura de suite dans ses bras, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour lui donner un baiser. "Je t'adore, tu le sais ça?" Clint sourit et caressa la main de Tony qui le maintenait contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment là puis Clint proposa "On va se coucher?"

\- Ouais... allez... Dit Stark en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue avant de lâcher sa prise. Clint prit la main de Tony puis de l'autre attrapa l'étui de son arc. Tony sourit de suite, il allait bien dormir ce soir.

Clint posa son étui, puis empêcha Stark de se déshabiller. "Laisse-moi faire."

Tony, surpris se laissa tout de même faire. Clint passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Tony en remontant dans son dos. Il se colla contre lui et l'embrassa. Tony ne voulait jamais brusquer l'archer mais là c'était justement l'archer qui le brusquait. Clint se recula et enleva le maillot de Tony, puis le sien. Il caressa les courbes du torse de Tony en passant son doigts autour de l'ark, puis le génie qui n'avait pas encore touché Clint, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et caressa ses bras, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Clint lâcha les mains de Tony pour aller deboutonner le jean du génie, puis le fit glisser. Tony esquissa d'un sourire puis se débattue pour finir d'enlever son jean, Clint sourit et rit un peu. Tony fit une grimace l'air de dire je suis pas dégourdi puis il deboutonna le jean de Clint et le fit glisser jusqu'en bas.

Il s'abaissa et aida l'archer à l'enlever. " tu auras moins l'air con, toi au moins." Clint rit, Tony l'embrassa puis lui caressa le visage. Jamais, il n'avait vu Clint si beau que maintenant, Clint parut gêné du regard posé sur lui, il baissa la tête. Tony attira l'archer contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos, puis lui releva la tête. Il lui déposa un baiser puis Clint sourit à nouveau.

\- Ça va?

Clint hocha la tête timidement.

\- Prends ton arc si ça va pas.

Clint fit une grimace en regardant sur le côté, puis se dirigea vers son arc. Stark sourit et le suivit du regard. Il s'installa sur le lit et regarda l'archer prendre son arc. Clint rejoignit Tony "Juste le temps que... Enfin je... Juste toi et moi... "

\- T'y arriveras? Demanda Stark qui caressait déjà son torse déjà très excité.

\- Dés que je suis assez... Je le vire de la chambre.

\- C'est comme tu veux.. Dit Tony en fixant le torse de l'archer. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers les siens, accrocha son cou pour l'emmener sur lui. Ses lèvres prirent aussitôt ceux de son amant et ferma automatiquement les yeux sous l'influence de son arc. Clint ne caressait pas encore l'arc, il le tenait juste par la poignée mais déjà la présence et la proximité de Clint et de l'arc, l'emoustillait. Clint descendit sa bouche sur son cou, Toujours l'arc à la main. Il caressa ses pectoraux puis descendit la main sur ses abdominaux. Tony souriait en caressant la peau du dos de son archer. Clint embrassait chaque partie du torse de Tony, il descendait au fur et à mesure. Les lèvres sur sa peau, Tony commençait à ne plus savoir où il habitait.

Clint posa son arc et commença à caresser les branches pendant qu'il continuait à embrasser le corps brûlant du brun. Clint attrapa le membre bien dur de Tony et commença à le caresser. Tony bascula sa tête en arrière et attrapa les cheveux du blond, il commençait à ressentir les effet des doigts sur l'arc. Il releva la tête et accrocha le regard intense de Clint. Les yeux mis clos, la bouche entre ouverte, Tony ne lâchait pas les cheveux de l'autre. Clint lui fit un sourire de satisfaction puis posa ses yeux à nouveau sur l'objet des désirs..

Il sourit à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement provenant de Tony qui s'était laissé tomber à nouveau sur l'oreiller. "Remonte." Chuchota Tony en tentant de le faire revenir à son niveau pour pouvoir coller son torse à nouveau au sien. Clint grimpa à nouveau sur Tony et lui attrapa les lèvres. Tony l'entoura, une main lui caressant les hanches, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Clint commença lentement à caresser la corde ce qui procura à Tony un long frisson qu'il partagea avec Clint. Le blond ressentit immédiatement les effets et décida qu'il était temps de passer à la deuxième phase. Il se mit à califourchon sur Tony et recommença à caresser frénétiquement le sexe de Tony. Leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, Tony commençait à ne plus pouvoir rester en place tellement il était excité.

Clint descendit du corps de Tony puis se leva sous les yeux ébahit d'un Tony qui n'en pouvait plus. Le blond ouvrit le tiroir avec un sourire non dissimulé et sortit le vibro trouvé quelques jours plus tôt. Tony fut surpris, voir choqué. "Clint qu'est-ce que tu fais... Lâche ça, reviens." Clint obéit en revenant au près du génie mais en emportant le jouet. "On a pas besoin de ça Clint.." Murmurait Tony en caressant à nouveau son corps. Clint sourit posa le jouet sur le lit puis attrapa le sexe de Tony et recommença à le masser. Tony ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Clint se pencha et caressa de l'autre main la corde de l'arc.

Les deux garçons assez excités, Clint lâcha la corde et prit la décision de mettre l'arc aussi loin qu'il le pouvait puis revint pour prendre le tube de vaseline. Il fit couler du gel sur Tony qui sursauta. Clint caressa l'intimité de Tony tout en continuant à le masturber de l'autre main, puis doucement l'archer inséra la phalange de son index en lui, puis le retira à nouveau et l'inséra à nouveau en suite. Tony était détendu et très excité à la fois. Il caressait la cuisse et la hanche de Clint qui s'était mis sur le côté pour mieux pouvoir caresser le brun.

Tony commençait à s'exciter à ne plus savoir quoi, Clint capta le visage de Tony puis attrapa le jouet et commença à le faire glisser en tournant autour de lui. Autour de l'antre. Sa main gauche toujours en mouvement sur lui, Clint fini par insérer progressivement le jouet en lui. La bouche à présent grande ouverte et les yeux fermés, Tony gémissait et se tortillait dans tous les sens. Clint appréciait de voir Tony dans cet état là. Les gémissements se faisait entendre de plus en plus. Clint ne lâchait pas le visage de Tony de ses yeux et tentait de capter ses émotions. L'arc au loin, les effets de la magie commençaient à s'estomper. Tony caressait toujours les hanches de l'archer mais aucun sons ne sortait du blond. Tony ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Clint. Il n'y trouva que de l'amour sans envie. Sans plaisir. "Clint... Reprend l'arc..."

\- Laisse-moi faire Tony... Dit Clint.

\- Non... Je veux que tu ressens... ce que je ressens... Clint... Lâcha Tony.

\- Je veux te faire plaisir... Murmura Clint.

\- Alors, prends-ton arc... Dit Stark en haussant le ton.

Clint sourit à sa réponse, se leva et prit son arc, il caressa aussitôt la corde ce qui les firent trèssaillir tout les deux. Clint reprit le jouet dans ses mains et le reinserra en lui. Tony le dévorait du regard et attrapa la main sur la corde, il suivit les caresses de Clint sur la corde puis caressa ses abdos. Clint commençait à ressentir les effets de l'arc... Il commençait à prendre du plaisir... "Oh Clint.." Gémit Tony. Clint accéléra ses va et vient "oh! Hum... " Gémit Tony... Puis Clint le suivit, il ressentait qu'il avait touché le point de non retour. Il ressentait les effets du jouet contre la prostate de Tony. "Oh Clint..." Reprit Tony avec une voix affaiblit, puis il vit Tony commençait à sombrer, au bord de l'évanouissement...

Clint jeta son arc le plus loin possible et se colla au génie en ne cessant pas ses mouvements. Il voulait le faire prendre son pied et non pas le tuer... Clint continua sans l'arc, puis lâcha lui aussi, un long gémissement. "Oh Tony... putain... Tony ..." L'arc était assez loin pour ne pas tuer le génie mais bien assez près pour que Clint continu à ressentir les effets. "Oui Clint, oh oui... Lâche-toi Clint... "

Tony lâcha un cri rauque, Clint s'extasiait en regardant son génie jouir. Tony attrapa Clint et le serra contre lui. "Je t'aime de trop Clint..." Souffla le génie.

Clint cessa ses mouvements et regarda son génie dans les yeux, puis lui déposa un baiser. Avant de se laisser tomber contre son corps... Avant de lui dire lui aussi. "Je t aime Tony... "

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Tony se leva immédiatement à l'entente de son réveil, il prit une douche, prépara le petit déjeuner de Edwin et alla le réveiller. Il fit déjeuner le petit et l'amena à l'école avant de rejoindre Pepper et sa fille.

La petite était à table, elle déjeunait en compagnie de Pepper et de Happy. Tony prit immédiatement la petite dans ses bras, sa petite blonde lui avait tellement manquer. Tony resta en compagnie du couple toute la matinée, puis il partit avec la petite Maguy, Pepper et Happy qu'il déposa à l'aéroport pour un meeting à Chicago.

En rentrant, son petit elfe préparait le dejeuner, il sourit immédiatement à la petite, puis mis la table. Ils mangèrent tous les trois puis ils se posèrent dans le canapé avec la petite pour boire leurs café. Après un bon petit café, Tony mis la petite au lit, puis rejoignit Clint sur le canapé. Ils profitèrent de ce moment à deux pour regarder un peu la télé collés, l'un contre l'autre. Clint sortir son planning pendant que Tony débarrassait la table, il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

\- Tiens Captain America. Lâcha Stark en voyant Cap monter les escaliers.

\- Salut. Clint n'est pas là? Demanda de suite le chef des Avengers.

\- Il est dans le salon. Lui répondit seulement Tony.

\- Hum...

\- Tu veux un café? Demanda Tony.

\- Euh, ouais.

\- Clint? Cria Stark, puis dit à Steve de s'asseoir, puis commença à préparer le café.

\- Tu m'as appelé? Ah salut Cap. Dit Clint gêné.

\- Salut Clint. Dit seulement Steve.

\- Ouais, tu veux un café. Demanda Tony.

\- Euh... non .. je dois passer à la compagnie. Lança Clint.

\- OK. Dit seulement Tony qui se doutait bien que Clint voulait les laisser seuls.

\- À toute à l'heure. Salut Cap, à plus. Dit Clint avant de s'éclipser.

\- À plus. Répondit Steve autant gêné que Clint.

Steve baissa les yeux. "Il est mal à l'aise." Dit Steve.

\- Un peu... Répondit Stark, Steve leva les yeux. "T'inquiètes. Tiens." Dit Tony en posant le café face à lui. "Il t'en veux pas. Et puis t'y es pour rien."

\- Hum...

\- Bon alors, que me vaut ta venue impromptue, surtout à cet heure ci. Tu sais que Maguy dort.

\- Bucky m'a tout raconté.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Tony.

\- Il est vraiment impuissant? Un silence s'abattu dans la pièce Stark s'arrêta net. Steve reprit. "Desolé je.. c'est déplacé."

\- C'est l'effet secondaire dont je t'ai parlé. Enfin c'est pas lié à la magie. C'est. ... quand Loki l'a manipulé, il lui a fait promettre fidélité.

\- Et donc du coup, il peut pas... mais Nathaniel.

Tony sourit, puis dit. "Il lui a fait promettre d'être son seul amant et non son ... mec.. en gros avec les femmes, il peut mais pas avec les hommes."

Tony s'assit, Steve le scrute. "Tu dois vraiment l'aimer."

Tony ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. "Et du coup Clint a accepté la deuxième proposition de Loki?" Demanda Steve.

\- Non. Enfin il n'est pas allé au rendez-vous. Déclara Tony.

\- Ça fait longtemps toi et lui?

\- Depuis Asgard. La deuxième fois. Avoua Stark, à peine deux petite semaine.

Steve sourit. "Tout le monde s'en doutait. Tu sais bien qu'au shield toutes les femmes parlent de toi. Et quelques mecs aussi." Dit Steve en riant.

Steve plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tony, puis au bout de quelques secondes Steve reprit. "Tony?"

\- Oui.

\- T'es pas obligé de me répondre mais...

Tony se doutait de la question. Que fallait-il qu'il réponde? Mentir pour ne pas le blesser ou lui dire la vérité pour éviter qu'il soit blessé davantage s'il apprenait la vérité? "Depuis quand es-tu attiré par Barton?"

Tony regarda son café puis leva les yeux. "Depuis peu." Souffla t-il.

\- Tu me ments pour me préserver c'est ça? Demanda Steve calmement.

Tony inspira puis lança. "J'ai ressentie sa magie, il y a longtemps. Mais je... J'avais pas réalisé ce qu'elle révélait. C'est ... vraiment depuis peu que j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle signifiait. "

\- Et elle révèle quoi cette magie?

\- Les sentiments. Lâcha Stark en regardant son café.

\- Les siens ou ceux des autres? Demanda Steve troublé par cette révélation.

\- On va dire que c'est à double sens. Si l'un des deux n'est pas... "receptif" ça marche pas.

\- OK. Dit simplement Steve puis reprit. "Donc t'avais déjà des sentiments, il y a longtemps... c'est lui le ... enfin le pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à me le dire"

\- Je crois que oui... mais je suis pas sûre. Dit aussitôt Tony.

\- Tu as réussi à dire je t'aime à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à tes enfants...

\- Je voulais te le dire.

\- Avant lui...

\- Peut être... Steve.. Tony prit ses mains dans les siennes. "Je.. Je voulais vraiment t'epouser, je l'ai pas fais pour... je t'ai aimais Cap, je t'assure."

Steve sourit en pleurant. "Tu me l'auras au moins dis une fois.. même si c'est au passé." Tony se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui dire je t'aime, mais au passé. Steve continua à sourire en pleurant. "Mon petit barbu. Soit heureux." Dit m-il en embrassant ses mains qu'ils tenaient entre les siennes. "Et si tu pouvais arranger le... enfin tu vois, Clint. J'ai toujours apprécié Barton, c'est un homme loyal, droit, aimant. ... il mérite d'être heureux." Ajouta Steve.

\- Cap...

\- Oui..

\- Tu vas me trouver égoïste... Ne reste pas avec lui. Dit Tony en regardant ailleurs dans le vide.

\- Il a trop changé. Il est trop violent. Et... et..

\- Et quoi? Demanda Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai... Dit Steve en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu?

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Fini par dire le Captain America.

Stark souffla. "Merci mon dieu. Tu vas quitter winter."

\- Hum...

\- Et c'est sérieux? Demanda aussitôt le génie.

\- C'est tout récent...

\- C'est ta collègue?

\- Tony... Dit Steve en riant. "Je suis gay! Non... c'est son frère."

\- Ah... j'ai eu un doute... Les deux hommes entendirent des pleurs. "Ah! Ta fille est réveillée."

\- Je vais la chercher. decida Cap. Tony profita de l'absence furtif de Cap pour inspirer un grand bol d'air. Il se doutait que Cap faisait la même chose de son côté.

Cap revint avec la petite dans ses bras, Tony sourit à leur arrivés comme il faisait toujours quant il voyait Maguy dans les bras de son père. Cap s'assit face à Tony, la petite sur les genoux. "C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Edwin à l'école."

\- On a encore un peu de temps devant nous. Ça va sinon toi? Dit Tony en prenant la tasse dans ses mains.

\- Ouais. Ça va... Je suis désolé pour Bucky... Enfin tu vois. Bafouilla Cap.

\- Tu y es pour rien... Souffla Tony.

\- Il n'est plus le même. Dit Steve en avalant sa salive difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

Tony posa sa main sur celle de Steve. "Il a changé, tout comme toi tu as changé... Vous serez plus jamais Steve et James des années 40."

Steve acquiesça puis retira sa main avant de boire une gorgée de café.

\- Tu veux venir chercher le petit avec moi? Demanda Tony pour changer de conversation.

\- Il faut que je passe au shield... Je dois mettre en place une mission. On se voit ce soir de toute façon, avec les futurs mariés. Dit Steve tout souriant.

\- Ouais...

\- Je vais y aller... Murmura Steve en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de la petite blonde... Avant de la déposer à terre et se lever.

\- Edwin est courant. Lâcha Tony.

\- De?

\- Pour Clint et moi, il est au courant... J'ai préféré le lui dire avant qu'il ne le découvre. Avoua t-il.

\- Ok. Dit seulement Steve en passant une main contre sa nuque.

\- J'aurais pas voulu qu'il l'apprenne d'une autre manière. Et... Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur que tu ...

\- Que je te balance? Demanda Steve en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ouais... Avoua Tony.

\- Je l'aurais jamais fais. Répondit Steve en secouant sa tête.

\- J'ai eu peur que... Qu'il te pose la question. Reprit le génie.

\- Comment il l'a prit?

\- Plutôt bien... Il... Il l'aime bien.. donc... Souffla Tony un peu gêné.

\- Ouais.. Tant mieux.. Bon je.. J'y vais à ce soir. Conclut Steve.

\- À ce soir. Dit Tony en serrant la main de Steve, les yeux dans les yeux.

Steve parti, Tony s'assit devant son café et inspira profondément. Steve était au courant Edwin était au courant. Il commença de préparer la petit, puis partit chercher Edwin.

En revenant, Tony fit goûter les petits, puis Clint revint.

\- T'as été chercher les smocking? Demanda aussitôt Tony.

\- Ouais... Il vont être tout beaux nos petits monstres dedans. Dit Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est clair. Répondit seulement Tony puis reprit. "J'ai dis à Cap qu'Edwin était au courant."

\- Il a réagit comment? Demanda Clint anxieux.

\- Bien. Enfin, je crois... Ça va aller pour demain à la compagnie?

\- Ouais. Kate et Aaron se débrouilleront. Je leurs fait confiance. Répondit Clint.

\- Ok... Tu veux un café?

\- Je veux bien ouais...

Tony prépara les cafés et les petits allèrent jouer un moment laissant les deux hommes face à face dans la cuisine.

\- Cap a quitté Bucky. Lâcha Tony appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- C'est... C'est une bonne nouvelle. Balbutia l'archer. Super Cap était de nouveau célibataire se dit-il .

\- Ouais... Il a rencontré quelqu'un, enfin juste rencontré. Le frère de sa collègue... Reprit Tony qui avait bien vu que Clint ne prenait pas si bien que ça, le célibat de Steve.

\- Je t'avais dis qu'il ne se passait rien entre cette fille et lui. Répondit Clint de nouveau tout souriant.

\- C'est vrai... J'ai dû lui dire à Cap, pour Loki, pour la promesse, et pour tout ce qui va avec ... Avoua Tony.

Clint détourna les yeux son poing se serra, sa mâchoire se durcit, Tony reprit. "J'ai été chez Cap hier, pour parler des parents d'Edwin, Bucky était là. Ça s'est pas bien très passé. C'est un peu parti en couille. On a faillis se taper dessus. Il a mal parlé de toi. "

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Clint la mâchoire toujours serrée.

\- Que tu étais... Murmura Stark.

\- Que j'étais quoi? Demanda Clint en fixant Tony.

\- Impuissant. Soupira Tony.

\- Fils de. Lâcha Clint en serrant son poing.

\- J'ai failli le tuer! Heureusement Cap m'en a empêcher. J'ai dû lui dire... Enfin j'ai fais des allusions à... à... Tony chercha ses mots puis reprit. "Bucky lui a tout dit.. Il lui a dit qu'il avait essayé de coucher avec toi mais que tu... Enfin que.." Bafouilla Stark.

\- Que j'y suis pas arrivé ! Fini par dire l'archer.

\- Voilà. Conclut Tony.

\- Super! Maintenant tout le monde sait que j'arrive pas à bander ! Génial. Grogna Barton.

\- Clint... Murmura Tony.

\- Putain! Cracha l'archer en se raidissant..

\- Je sais... Dit Tony en tendant sa main vers lui. "Hey... Viens-là." Dit Tony en lui attrapant la main.

\- Ça m'énerve! Soupira Clint en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains unis.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Tony.

\- Mais t'y es pour rien c'est ce ... Soupira Clint, Tony lui attrapa le cou et l'attira contre lui.

\- Heh... on s'en fout et Cap a tout à fait comprit. Dit Tony en caressant les cheveux de l'archer contre son épaule. Le souffle chaud de Clint dans son cou attristait Tony. "Chut... Clint... Je t'aime... Même si tu y arrives pas, je t'aime c'est le principal non?" Dit Tony en relevant la tête de Clint et en lui caressant la joue.

\- Ouais... Murmura Clint.

\- Bon, allez! Bois ton café et prend ta douche, on a rendez vous à 18h.

\- Ouais... Vous allez faire quoi vous au fait?

\- Du karting. Dit Stark souriant

\- La chance!

\- et vous?

\- J'en sais rien... C'est Wanda qui a tout préparé.

\- Wanda? Elle sera là?

\- Ouais on sera à 4 Wanda, Nath, moi et ton ex... Cool ! Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Hum... Bon, allez, file à la douche!

Clint couru sous la douche et Tony fit de même. La nounou allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Tony sortit de la douche et vit Clint dans la cuisine avec les enfants, il était beau. Un Jean délavé bleu très saillant. Une chemise blanche et une simple veste en cuir par dessus.

Clint sourit à Tony "t'es beau comme ça .. Ça te va bien les chemises." Dit Stark en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci... Dit Clint rougissant.

\- Sir mademoiselle Leminsky est arrivée.

\- Bien, ouvre-lui la grille. Bon... Edwin Carole va vous gardez, ok. Tu te rappelles de Carole? Demanda le génie.

\- Ouiiii. Dit Edwin.

\- Bon, vous êtes sages. Tonton et moi on va revenir tard d'accord. Tony embrassa Edwin puis Maguy avant que la nounou entre.

\- Carole, bonsoir. merci. Dit Tony en serrant la main de la femme.

\- Bonsoir. De rien c'est un plaisir. Répondit la femme souriant.

\- Ah euh, Clint, je te présente Carole c'est la nounou d'Edwin enfin de Maguy aussi.

\- On va dire que j'ai plus souvent passé de temps avec Edwin. Dit seulement Carole en caressant les cheveux du petit.

\- Voilà. Conclut Stark souriant. "Et euh Carole, je te présente Clint."

\- Enchanté. Dit la femme en saluant Clint.

\- Bon, ben, on va y aller nous.. Du coup on prend quoi comme bagnole chacun la notre... enfin je veux dire chacun une différente. Lâcha Tony.

\- Ça sera mieux non. Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- J'en sais rien.. Au pire dépose-moi au karting.. Conclut Stark.

\- Génial, comme ça, je serais encore plus dégouté. Tony rit à la vue d'un Barton dépité, puis salua tout le monde avant de trainer Clint au garage.

\- Allez, grimpe, ma poule. Fait pas la gueule.

\- Et en plus, c'est toi qui conduit. Souffla l'archer.

Tony rit en guise de réponse puis démarra et rejoignit Bruce, Thor, Rhodey et le faucon. Clint descendit et salua tout de même les autres avant de reprendre la bagnole et rejoindre Natasha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda le faucon.

\- Je pense qu'il aurait bien voulu faire du karting.. pire qu'un gamin. Lâcha Stark.

\- Tu peux parler, toi. Dit Rhodey en riant.

\- Ils vont faire quoi eux? Demanda Tony.

\- Je sais pas... Avoua Bruce.

\- Cap est avec eux? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Ouais... Affirma Stark.

\- Oh, c'est chaud... Cap et Clint... Bon allez go! Dit seulement le faucon.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers les paddock.

Rhodey, Sam et Tony se battaient pour aller sur la pôle position, Stark gagna. Il était en première ligne, Rhodey juste derrière, suivit du faucon, de Bruce et Thor.

Le feu passa au vert et c'était partit. Tous avait leurs façon de conduire, excepté Tony et Rhodey qui avaient la même façon de conduite brutale avec des anticipation de virage très dangeureuse. Ils voulaient tout les deux être les premiers. Bruce roulait tranquillement faisant attention à ne pas se tauler, sereinement. Sam lui avait mal anticipé un virage et se retrouva derrière Bruce et ça l'enervait de voir Hulk si calme et posé sur le bolide. Thor lui se mangeait tout les bords de la routes... En moto, il gerait mais pas en karting, il était à chier. Le faucon finit tout de même par dépasser le géant vert et tenta de rattraper Tony et Rhodey, en vain. Ils avaient pris tellement d'avance qu'ils allaient presque se retrouver derrière Thor. Bon, vu que Thor se mangeait tout les bords du circuit ça n'allait pas être dur de le dépasser. Le premier tour fut bouclé.

Le deuxième tour commença pour Rhodey et Tony, toujours dans le même sillage; Sam tentait toujours de les rattraper. Tony avait eut chaud dans une chicane et avait fallit se faire avoir par Rhodey mais avait su rectifier sa trajectoire. Le troisième tour fut dans la même lignée que le deuxième tour sauf que là, Sam commençait nettement à rattrapper son retard...

Le quatrième tour fut un peu plus ardu. Les trois chauffards commençaient à arriver aux niveaux de Thor. Tony klaxonna pour que Thor se mette sur la droite. Thor se tourna et lui fit signe de la main. Tony grogna en voyant Thor inconscient qui le regardait au lieu de regarder la route puis, bim!! Thor se vautra une fois de plus contre la rembarde de sécurité. Tony fit une grimace puis dépassa Thor. Rhodey et Sam, derrière lui firent de même. Tony toujours à fond prit un virage serré ce qu'il lui valut de regagner le temps perdu avec Thor sur le chemin. Les trois mecs étaient au coude à coude, puis ils croisèrent Bruce, juste avant d'entamer le cinquième et dernier tour.

Tony serra les dents, il ne voulait pas perdre, c'était lui le meilleur pilote et il voulait pas se faire charrier par Clint en rentrant. Il accéléra comme un fou, prit des risques pour prendre les virages vers l'intérieur sans se planter. Il regardait sans cesse derrière lui, Rhodey et Sam se battaient maintenant pour la deuxième place. Tony sourit, il allait gagner c'était certain à présent.

Il vit au loin le drapeau à damier, la pression était à son comble. Il donna un dernier coup d'accélérateur et passa la ligne d'arrivée en grand vainqueur, suivit de Rhodey et Sam. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes à Thor et Bruce de les rejoindre avec un tour de retard. Tony sortit du kart les bras en l'air. "Je vous ai mangé les gars..." Cria Tony.

\- T'es partis en pôle position! Râla Rhodey.

\- Et quoi, c'est bon je me suis fais emmerder par Thor... Se défendit Tony.

\- Et moi, par Bruce au départ. Enchérit Sam.

\- Allons rejoindre le podium. Dit Tony en voyant arriver Bruce et Thor souriant tout les deux. "Thor, t'es un gros malade... regarde la route!" Cracha Stark.

\- Vous m'aviez klaxonné. Se défendit le dieu.

\- Oui, pour que tu te mette sur la droite! Enfin, ça t'as plus au moins pointbreack? Demanda Tony en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du dieu.

\- Ce fut fort amusant. Repondit Thor.

\- Félicitation Tony... Dit Bruce.

\- Merci mon bro... Je suis le meilleur et tu pourras le répéter à Clint. Répondit Tony en emmenant son ami vers le podium.


	31. Chapter 30

_Voilà la suite de l'enterrement de vie de Natasha et de Bruce._

 _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline._

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent**._

 _Il vit au loin le drapeau à damier, a pression était à son comble. Il donna un dernier_ coup d'accélérateur _et passa la ligne d'arrivée en grand vainqueur, uivit de Rhodey et Sam. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes à Thor et Bruce pour les rejoindre avec un tour de retard. Tony sortit du kart les bras en l'air. "Je vous ai mangé les gars..." Cria Tony._

 _\- T'es partis en pôle position! Râla Rhodey._

 _\- Et quoi, c'est bon, je me suis fais emmerder par Thor... Se défendit Tony._

 _\- Et moi, par Bruce au départ. Enchérit Sam._

\- Allons _rejoindre le podium. Dit Tony en voyant arriver Bruce et Thor souriant tout les deux. "Thor, t'es un gros malade... regarde la route!" Cracha Stark._

 _\- Vous m'aviez klaxonné. Se défendit le dieu._

 _\- Oui, pour que tu te mette sur la droite! Enfin, ça t'as plus au moins pointbreack? Demanda Tony en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du dieu._

 _\- Ce fut fort amusant. Repondit Thor._

 _\- Félicitation Tony... Dit Bruce._

 _\- Merci mon bro... Je suis le meilleur et tu pourras le répéter à Clint. Répondit Tony en emmenant son ami vers le podium._

 **Chapitre 30**

Les cinq garçons décidèrent d'aller boire un verre. Tony reçut l'autorisation de son médecin personnel, après tout c'était pas tout les jours qu'il était le temoin de mariage de son meilleur ami. Ils entrèrent dans un bar et commencèrent tous par une bière, puis ils prirent un cocktail. Rhodey et Sam finirent par partir après le second cocktail. Tony, Bruce et Thor décidèrent de changer de bar. Bruce bu un soft, Thor et Tony burent un whisky. Tony commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool, il n'y était plus vraiment habitué. Il était gai, riait aux éclats, et souriait tout le temps. Bruce était heureux de le voir comme çà, puis ce fut l'heure de rejoindre les autres au restau.

Thor et Bruce aidèrent Tony à sortir du bar en le soutenant un peu, car il ne tenait plus trop sur ses jambes.

\- Ça va aller avec Clint ? Il va pas trop râler. Demanda Bruce inquiet.

\- Mais noooon, c'est amour mon clintouneeeettttt. Lança Tony en souriant béâtement

\- Ok. Dis Bruce en riant... "Et puis bon, ton médecin t'a autorisé à boire."

\- Voiaaaaaala. Dit Tony en se dirigeant vers la rue du restaurant.

Tony, Bruce et Thor vurent Nath, Cap et Clint devant le restaurant.

Clint vit arriver un Tony titubant vers lui..

\- Rhooo, Tonyyyyy... Soupira Clint en le voyant arriver.

\- Mon clintounettttt de moiaaaaaaaaa! Dit Stark complément pompette, Clint souffla et Tony reprit. "Mon médecin était avec moiaaaaaaa! Dit Tony en s'accrochant à Bruce puis il s'approcha de Clint et lui murmura "t'inquiète pas chériii. J'ai pas trop, trop, trop, trop bu."

\- Mouais, allez entre! Dit-il en le poussant à l'intérieur du restau tout en lui mettant une petite tape sur les fesses ce qui fit sursauter le génie.

La table qu'ils avaient réservé était une table ronde. Tony était entre Clint et Bruce, Thor était entre Bruce et Cap. Et Natasha était entre Cap et Clint.

Tous s'installèrent puis Clint demanda tout de suite.

\- Alors qui est le vainqueur au kart? Demanda Clint.

\- À ton avis? Dit Tony souriant

\- Tony, bien sûre. Dit Bruce fier de lui.

\- Si j'avais été là, je vous aurais bouffé. Lâcha Clint.

\- C'est ce que t'avais dis la dernière fois Clint et pourtant t'avais perdu. Et qui est le deuxième? Demanda Nath.

\- Rhodey. Dit simplement Bruce.

\- Sam est arrivé troisième suivi de Bruce et de Thor. Ajouta Tony.

\- C'était fort sympathique. Déclara le dieu.

\- Comment t'as pu aimer, alors que tu t'es tapé toutes les rembardes de sécurité ! Déclara Tony.

Thor sourit bêtement, Bruce reprit et "vous! Vous avez fait quoi?"

\- Wanda a appelé un strip teaseur. Déclara la veuve noire.

\- La chance! Lança Tony.

\- La chance?! Dit Clint en dévisageant Tony.

\- Oups... Dit Tony en riant. "C'était pas bien? "

\- Si... Dit Cap souriant.

\- Wanda était tout excitée. Lâcha Nath.

\- Toi aussi... Lança Clint "Oups..." Dit-il en regardant Bruce. Bruce sourit seulement à la remarque de Clint.

\- Style, toi, ça t'as rien fait! Demanda Natasha.

\- Ben, non... Désolé... Se défendit l'archer.

\- Moi si... Souffla Steve.

\- La pire était Wanda, je crois. Lança Natasha.

\- Et Pietro! Ajouta Cap

\- Pietro était là ? Demanda Tony en dévisageant Clint ce qui fut remarqué par tout le monde.

\- Ouais... Répondit seulement l'archer sans le regarder

\- Il a déposé Wanda .. Il était seul.. Dit Cap.

\- Cap, en bon chef, a plaidé en sa faveur... Ajouta la veuve noire.

\- Il faisait mal au coeur et j'aime pas laisser quelqu'un sur la touche. Se défendit Captain America.

\- Et il était excité lui aussi? Demanda Thor.

\- Pas, par le strip teaseur. Lança Steve.

Nath regarda Clint qui fit une grimace.

\- Ah... Bon, je vais appeler la nounou. Déclara Tony en se levant.

Nath le suivit du regard et se leva en le voyant par la fenêtre, mal à l'aise. Elle partoe le rejoindre.

\- Hey... Dit Natasha.

\- Hey... Dit Tony en sortant son téléphone.

\- T'inquiète pas pour Pietro! Il a dragué Clint, Oui, mais il l'a rembarré.

Tony inspira puis lâcha "ça m'énerve quand même. Jarvis appelle le manoir."

Tony appella la nounou et Nath rentra. Elle chuchota à Clint d'aller voir le génie.

Clint sortit et entoura Tony par derrière. Tony raccrocha avant que Clint lui déposa un baiser sur le cou. Baiser visible par tous par la vitre du restaurant. "Faut que tu aprennes à me faire confiance Tony."

\- C'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance. Répondit Tony.

\- Je sais, mais il faut être deux pour en arriver là. Et moi je suis pas d'accord. Dit seulement Clint toujours derrière Tony.

\- Je t'aime Clint... Dit Tony en regardant devant lui.

\- Je sais... Je t'aime aussi mon petit jaloux allez rentrons...

\- Hum...

Tony et Clint rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe car oui tous les fondateurs des Avengers étaient réunis.

Les conversations fusaient dans tout les sens, ils prirent tous l'apéro même Tony. Ils trinquerent, puis Tony, un peu pompette faillit renverser son verre. "Faut que j'arrête de boire !" Dit-il en riant de lui-même.

Bruce inquiet lui dit "prend du campral"

Tony avoua "j'ai arrêté le traitement, j'en ai pas pris avec du coup.

\- J'y ai pensé, tiens! Dit Clint en sortant le flacon de pilulle.

\- Ah, merci, t'es un amour! Lança Tony en attrapant le Flacon.

Le "t'es un amour" gela l'ambiance, le silence était là. Tony prit un demi campral et dit. "Un demi suffira puisque t'es là." Dit Tony en regardant Clint puis dit. "ça ira mieux maintenant, merci Clint."

\- C'est quoi le bengale? Demanda Thor.

\- Campral! Pas du bengale! C'est un medoc qui réduit l'envie de boire. Renseigna Tony.

\- Tu peux boire avec ça? Demanda Cap inquiet.

\- Oui. Dit simplement Tony avant que Bruce ne complète. "Tony buvait par envie et non par dépendance. "

\- Et ça marche bien? Demanda à nouveau Steve.

\- Plutôt, Ouais, mais là, j'en avais trop envie... Dit Tony en regardant Clint de ses yeux lubrique complètement pompette avant de caresser la cuisse de Clint qui fut surpris de ce geste.

Les Avengers dînèrent tranquillement. Natasha et Clint parlaient ensemble, Bruce les écoutait parler. Tony tentait de suivre la conversation entre Thor et Cap et celle entre Clint et Natasha.

Il fini par suivre celle des ex-assassins mais faisait semblant d'écouter les blonds. Ils étaient en pleine discution

\- Ami Stark est plutôt bien physiquement parlant. Dit Thor

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... C'est bien pour ça que tout les mannequins lui tournaient autour. Répondit Cap.

\- Et pas que... Moi aussi je dirais pas non. Et puis vous non plus. Et vous êtes bien dessiné aussi. C'est sûrement pour ça que vous lui plaisiez non? Déclara Thor.

\- Je sais pas. Tu crois que c'est pour mon physique? Demanda Cap en regardant Tony qui lui sourit en retour de ce regard.

\- Sûrement. Déclara le dieu.

\- hein Tony ? Demanda Cap.

\- De quoi? Dit Tony qui n'avait rien compris.

\- C'est ça? Demanda Cap.

\- C'est pas faux. répondit Tony qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

Clint entendit le fameux c'est pas faux de Tony et murmura discrètement. "T'as rien compris c'est ça. "

\- Exactement. Chuchota Tony en souriant bêtement à Cap.

Steve sourit en retour et déclara qu'il allait rentrer.

\- Mais non, reste Cap. Dit Tony qui se doutait qu'il se sentait mal vis à vis de lui et de Clint.

\- Non.. Je.. Je vais rentrer.

\- T'es sur? Demanda une seconde fois Tony.

\- Ouais..bon, on se voit demain... Je viendrais vous donnez un coup de main demain matin. Déclara Cap.

\- C'est gentil. Merci

\- À demain Cap.

Tout le monde salua Cap puis ils décidèrent de prendre un café. Natasha décida d'en prendre un au calva. Tous suivirent la veuve noire sauf Bruce.

Nath et Clint burent le café cul sec, Thor dégustait le breuvage. Tony le but cul sec également mais n'avait plus l'habitude de boire et après ce qu'il avait déjà bu il était à nouveau pompette.

\- Mon clintounettttt. Lâcha Stark en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tony! Râla Clint.

\- Mais quoiaaaaaa, je t'aime mon petit chéri d'amour .. Fais-moi un bisouuuuuuu. Dit Stark en mimant un bisou.

\- Non, Arrête Tony... T'es bourré. Râla Clint en tentant de se dégager.

\- Mais non! ah non Nath. Dit Tony avec une voix d'enfant boudeur.

\- Mais non... En plus Clint en a envie aussi. Allez Clint laisse-toi faire.. Dit Natasha.

\- Mais euh.. Nath arrête de l'inciter! Bruce aide-moi dit quelque chose! Supllia Clint.

\- Moi, je me mêle pas de çà... C'est mon meilleur ami et ma future femme donc je reste en retrait. Répondit Bruce.

\- Thor? Tenta Clint.

Thor répondit par un sourire béat...

\- Bon, allez, on va y aller. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- On va ouuuuuu? Demanda Tony.

\- À la maison! Dormir! Ordonna Barton.

\- Hum... Dit Stark en faisant la moue.

\- Allez! Dit Clint en donnant une tape sur les pectoraux de Tony.

\- Ouais et puis il faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain. Ajouta Bruce.

Tous se levèrent et prirent la direction de leur logement. Tony attrapa Clint par le cou, Clint roula des yeux... "Tony... "

\- Quoiaaaaaa ? Je t'aime mon clintounettttt.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, allez grimpe dans la bagnole.

\- Tu conduis?

\- C'est une vrai question ? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux...

\- Bien évidement, tu conduis... Dit Tony en se dirigeant vers le côté passager.

Tony s'assit et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Clint puis en voyant que l'archer ne réagit pas, il retira sa main en baisant les yeux. "Je t'en veux pas Tony."

\- Tu m'en veux pas? J'ai été chiant pourtant.

\- D'avoir bu... pas d'être chiant... Et puis t'es toujours chiant, pas que bourré .. Dit Clint puis posa sa main sur la cuisse de Tony. "Mais j'aime bien que tu me fasse chier." Reprit Clint en caressant sa cuisse avant de la retirer et de passer une vitesse. Tony sourit et lâcha. "C'est chiant les manuelles."

Clint attrapa la main de Stark pour la mettre sa cuisse. "T'as pas de vitesse à passer toi." Dit Clint en lui souriant.

Au bout de quelque minutes Tony lâcha. "arrête-toi!"

\- ça va pas? Demanda Clint inquiet.

Il s'arrêta près d'un parc et Tony lui dit ... "J'ai envie d'un bisouuuuuuu"

\- Tonyyyyyy! Râla Clint mais lui donna tout de même un bisou rapidement.

\- Un vrai!

\- Non, attend qu'on soit rentré maintenant. Ordonna Clint.

Tony ouvrit la portière, sortit et dit "M'enfout je vais faire de la balançoire ! Na!"

Clint le regarda se diriger vers la balançoire, il le vit se balancer et commença à s'impatienter. Il finit par sortir...

\- Tony, allez, viens !

\- Noooooon!

\- Ok, c'est moi qui boude. Dit Clint en partant vers la cabane du toboggan...

Tony descendit de la balançoire et appella Clint ... L'archer sortit la tête de la fenêtre de la cabane "Viens me chercher!" Tony grimpa mais Clint descendit par le toboggan.

Tony le suivit, il glissa lui aussi sur le toboggan. Clint le narga "Allez Stark viens chercher ton bisou" Tony lui sourit et courut vers lui, puis s'en mêla les pinceaux et tomba.

Clint accouru vers lui, il tendit sa main et aida le génie à se relever. Tony se releva et Clint tomba nez à nez avec le regard intense de Tony... ce regard qui l'envoutait. il ne voyait plus que ses yeux... Il ne voyait plus que lui. Tony Stark... Même bourré cet homme avait le don de le faire céder... Il craquait toujours. Il l'aimait... Il regarda ses joues rosies puis tomba sur son sourire. Et sur ses lèvres.

L'archer attrappa les lèvres de Tony et attrapa sa nuque pour mieux appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs langues glissèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tony posa ses mains sur les hanches de Clint et le serra contre lui. Clint caressa la mâchoire du génie de son pouce puis défit leurs lèvres et lui murmura "pourquoi je céde tout le temps face à toi?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes. Répondit Tony en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ça doit être ça... Dit Clint en souriant comme un enfant.

\- ça doit? Demanda Tony en fronçant les yeux mais en souriant.

\- c'est ça.. Je t'aime Tony... Chuchota Clint.

Tony sourit puis passa son bras autour du cou de l'archer, Clint agrippa Tony par la hanche puis ils avancèrent vers la voiture. Clint reprit le volant et Tony posa sa main sur la cuisse du blond. Clint caressait sa main entre deux vitesse.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent mains dans la main et allèrent se coucher. Il était déjà près de 3h du matin, la journée de demain allait être dur sinon. Les bras dans les bras ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Le reveil sonna Tony et Clint se regardèrent immédiatement. Une dure journée les attendait...

Tony prit son archer dans ses bras puis il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Clint sourit à ce geste et leva la tête "Prêt pour marier ta meilleure amie." Lança Tony.

\- Et toi, prêt à marier ton meilleur ami? Répondit Clint.

\- Prêt ! Bon, allez, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner... après je vais aller donner un coup de main pour tout préparer ensuite retour à la maison. Après au lavage, habillage, coiffage, tu pars à quel heure chercher Laura?

\- Elle voudrait que je l'aide à habiller les petits. Répondit Clint.

\- Je comprends... Tu pars à quel heure donc? Redemanda Tony.

\- C'est à quel heure le mariage? Dit Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- Bah, bravo. À 17h ! Dit Stark en roulant des yeux.

\- Ok. Conclut Clint.

\- Va s'y, après manger. Lâcha Stark en se levant.

\- Oauis, allez, je viens avec toi. Dit Clint en se levant également.

Ils préparèrent le petit dejeuner, Carole les rejoignirent avec les deux petits, puis après une douche allèrent aider les autres à tout préparer.

En arrivant dans la salle, les deux hommes tombèrent devant Steve qui venait aider également. Les trois hommes rejoignirent les élus du jours. Natasha avait déjà les cheveux relevé en un parfait chignon.

Ils préparent les chaises, accrochèrent tous les fleurs sur les chaises et finirent de préparer l'estrade. Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite à préparer les tables pour le vin d'honneur. Puis finirent par fignoler les tables à l'intérieure de la salle pour le repas du soir.

Quand tout fut fini, Tony commanda des pizzas puis tout le monde reparti chez eux, avant de revenir à 15h.

Tony et Clint rentrerent puis Clint prit les smocking de Cooper, Nathaniel et le sien suivi de la magnifique robe de Lila et parti rejoindre Laura.

Tony s'occupa, avec l'aide de Carole de Nathaniel et de Maguy. Il s'occupa ensuite de lui-même. Carole passa sa robe également, elle sera la nounou de mariage.

Il était bientôt l'heure de se mettre en route, Tony, Carole et les enfants allèrent rejoindre Bruce. Il paraissait très anxieux, puis Steve fit son apparation. Thor arriva dans un éclair, puis petit à petit les invité arrivèrent. Tony attendait impatiemment que son Clint arrive. Il était pressé de le voir dans son smocking. Tous les témoins avaient le même smocking. Et Nathaniel et Edwin qui étaient les petits garçons d'honneurs avaient donc eux aussi les mêmes tenues.

Tony repéra la voiture de Clint au loin, il sourit bêtement. Il vu l'archer descendre de la voiture et en faire le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Laura, puis il vu Cooper vêtu de son smocking. Nathaniel avec le même smocking de son fils, puis Lila dans sa robe bleu ciel magnifique.

Clint saluamt tout le monde suivi de Laura et des enfants, puis ce fut au tour de Tony.

\- Bonjour Tony. Dit Laura d'une voix douce.

\- Bonjour Laura... Ça fait un bail. Répondit Tony un peu gêné.

\- Oui... Répondit seulement l'ex madame Barton.

\- Vous êtes magnifique. Reprit Tony en souriant face à elle.

\- Merci... Vous également. Répondit-elle gêné du compliment.

\- Hey, Nathy, t'es tout beau. Déclara Tony.

\- Il est où Edwin? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Avec la nounou, viens, je vais te montrer.

Laura sourit à Tony, Tony répondit à son sourire, puis s'en alla avec Nathaniel pour l'emmener jusqu'à la nounou.

En sortant de la salle, sur le parking, Tony se plaça à côté de Cooper, Clint les rejoignit. Tony regarda Clint en coin puis souffla. "Ça te va bien les smocking, je pense que c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça."

\- Sûrement... t'es pas mal non plus. Dit Clint sans le regarder qui regardait l'horizon impatient de voir arrivé la voiture de la mariée.

Puis la limousine tant attendue, arriva enfin, Bruce était à côté de Tony stressé de voir enfin sa belle.

Tous furent conviés a rejoindre l'hôtel, à s'asseoir. Clint était à côté de Steve, à gauche de l'estrade et Tony et Thor à la droite accompagné de Bruce. Tout le monde était assis mais retourné, les yeux rivés sur la porte en attendant l'entrée de la mariée puis une belle rousse en sortit. Elle portait une longue robe en soie très cintré, très moulante. Le bustier était brodé et sa coiffe était surmontée d'un diadème en argent. Elle était conduite par un Nick Fury pimpant. Elle l'avait choisi pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel, il était pour elle, celui qui représentait le plus, comme un père.

Le directeur l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel puis alla s'asseoir avec les invités.

Natasha sourit à Bruce puis celui ci lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit volontiers. Le révérend commença par un discours sur l'amour et le sacrément du mariage puis il termina par la question que tout le monde attendait.

\- Monsieur Robert Bruce Banner voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, madame Natasha Alianova Romanoff. Jurez-vous lui fidélité et de lui porter assistance jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Déclara l'homme.

\- Oui, je le veux. Répondit Bruce les yeux pétillant.

\- Madame Natasha Alianova Romanoff voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Robert Bruce Banner. Jurez

hvous lui fidélité et de lui porter assistance jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

\- Oui, je le veux. Répondit la Veune noire souriante.

\- Nous allons procéder à l'échange des alliances. Laura amena Nathaniel avec son petit coussin, suivi de Steve accompagnant Edwin.

Bruce prit l'anneau qu'Edwin lui tendait. Il glissa l'anneau en répétant après le révérend. "par cette anneau, je te promet de te chérir, de t'être fidèle et de te porter assistance. "

Natasha attrappa l'anneau que lui apporta Nathaniel et Déclara. "Par cet anneau, je te promet de te chérir, de t'être fidèle et de te porter assistance. "

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Bruce sourit puis timidement posa ses lèvres sur celle de la rousse.

Tout le monde applaudit puis le révérend appela les jeunes mariés à signer le registre puis les témoins signèrent eux aussi le fameux registre, puis tout le monde vinrent féliciter les jeunes mariés.

Bruce et Natasha invitèrent tout le monde à passer au vins d'honneur.

Tony félicita son meilleur ami, Bruce était dans tout ses états. "ça y'est Bro te voilà marié."

\- Oui. Répondit Bruce les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça va aller. Dit Tony en prenant son ami dans les bras.

Natasha toujours fidèle à elle-même, avait toujours la tête sur l'épaule et ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions. "félicitation Natasha.. Prend-soin de Bro."

\- T'inquiète pas va, j'en prendrais soin... Et toi, occupe toi bien de mon petit Clint.. Sinon t'auras à faire à moi. Répondit la russe.

\- Rien que pour ça, j'en prendrais soin, j'ai vraiment pas envie que tu me fout une raclée. Dit Tony en rigolant.

Pendant que d'autres allaient feliciter les mariés, Tony en profita pour aller voir Steve et Edwin. Ils étaient beaux tout les deux, puis c'était au tour des traditionnelles photos, suivit du repas du soir.

La table d'honneur était constituée de Thor, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint et Steve.

L'aperitif arriva, tout le monde se leva pour aller se servir au bar. Bruce et Natasha avaient opté pour un apéritif au bar pour réunir tout le monde.

Thor s'approcha de Cap, il lui mit une grosse tape dans le dos et lui dit. "j'ai pensé à nous. J'ai amené de l'élixir de vieux norrois."

Cap sourit en voyant le flacon dans les mains de Thor. Thor se servit et servit une double dose à Cap.

Tout le monde retournèrent ensuite à table, les serveurs les servirent au fur et à mesure, la tables d'honneur et les invités. Une table avait été dressé pour Lila, Nathaniel, Edwin, Maguy et Carole la nounou. Cooper avait été placé avec Laura, le directeur du shield, Maria Hill et un autre agent.

Wanda et Pietro Maximoff étaient aux côtés de Rhodey, Vision et de Sam.

Une dernière table étaient constituée de quelques agents du shield.

Au fur et à mesure que durait le repas tout le monde allaient et venaient entre les tables, discutant à droite et gauche.

Tony qui discutait avec Bruce entendait sans cesse le rire singulier de Clint mêlé au rire à l'accent sokovien. Il jetait quelques fois des regards vers eux. Le sokovien était très tactile avec Clint même si Tony savait que Clint ne ressentait pas les gestes affectueux des hommes, ça le rendait tout de même jaloux. Une main sur l'épaule de Clint, une tape dans le dos. Tout ceci énervait le génie. La main de Pietro sur les pectoraux de Clint, geste complètement anodin, fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Tony eut envie de lui bondir dessus et décida d'aller aux toilettes pour se raffraichir les idées.

Steve qui picolait toujours avec Thor, le vu partir et décida de le suivre.

Tony était au dessus du lavabo, les mains de chaque côtés, le visage et les mèches de devant mouillés. Cap entra et caressa instantanément les cheveux du génie, puis lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Tony se redressa immédiatement. Steve attrapa sa gorge et le regarda dans les yeux à travers le miroir et lui souffla. "j'ai envie de toi Tony.."

\- Très drôle Cap. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Tu crois que je déconne? J'ai envie de toi je te dis... Lui souffla Cap.

\- Je crois surtout que t'es bourré Cap. Lâcha Tony en fixant Cap à travers le miroir.

Steve retourna le corps de Tony d'un simple geste et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tony. Tony déglutit difficilement et prit son courage à deux mains, le repoussa en lui lançant. "j'aurais pu craquer à l'époque où je picolais mais là, non.. J'aime Clint."

Cap attrapa sa chemise et commenca à deboutonner sa chemise et lui susurra à l'oreille. "je sais que tu en as envie Tony, je te connais. Rappel-toi comme c'était bon..." Tony attrapa les mains de Cap. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, puis lui dit gentiment. "j'ai changé Cap... Je l'aime vraiment tu sais..." Réussit à dire Tony.

Cap regarda Tony puis l'embrassa en lui choppant la nuque.. Tony se laissa faire... Tétanisé... Steve s'arrêta et lâcha un "dommage" en souriant puis laissant Tony dans tout ses états. Pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer et tétanisé par la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon.

Captain America l'avait toujours fait bander, même encore maintenant. Tony ferma les yeux, c'était sûre qu'il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de Cap. Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ses souvenirs de leurs ébats passés. Il se passa de l'eau une seconde fois sur le visage, remit son smocking en ordre puis retourna en direction de la salle, dans le couloir, il croisa Cooper qui lui demanda si il allait bien. "ça va?"

\- Euh Ouais...

\- Ça n'a pas l'air.

\- Tu peux appeler ton père pour moi?

\- Ça te fait chier qu'il parle avec son speedy?

Tony rit à ce surnom puis acquiesca.

Cooper partit chercher son père, il le trouva avec Pietro, pour pas changer.

\- Papa, tu peux venir une seconde? Clint suivit Cooper, puis le gosse lâcha l'air blasé. "y'a ton mec qui veut te voir"

\- Il est où?

\- Tu passerais pas la soirée avec ton ex, tu le saurais... Lâcha Cooper, Clint baissa les yeux, l'air fautif puis Cooper reprit.. "Dans le couloir!"

Clint releva les yeux et vit Tony, Cooper fit demi-tour et les laissa. Tony s'approcha immédiatement de lui et dit. "T'as ton arc! Dis-moi que oui."

\- Euhh... Oui.. Mais euh.. Tu veux... Que... Bafouilla l'archer...

Tony le choppa et l'emmena dans les vestiaires et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il passa sa main derrière sa veste..

\- Tony, il est pas là...

\- Merde ! Lâcha Stark.

\- Attend... Reste là... Clint sortit et se dirigea dans les toilettes. Il monta sur une cuvette, souleva une plaque du plafond et récupéra l'arc. En revenant vers Tony, il croisa Lila qui lui dit qu'ils étaient, elle, Cooper et les petits dans le dortoir improvisé, Clint rejoignit Tony..

\- T'en as mis du temps.. Il était où?

\- Dans les toilettes, dans le faux plafond.

\- T'es parano.

\- Je suis méfiant c'est pas la même chose! j'ai vu Lila, les petits dorment. Cooper et elle sont avec eux. Bon, on en était où?

Tony attrapa les lèvres de l'archer, celui-ci pasa ses doigts immédiatement le long de la corde. Tony, contre le mur, commençait à fermer les yeux, il continuait à embrasser Clint en collant son torse au sien.. Les doigts de l'archer contre le câble, fit jouir Stark au bout de quelques minutes à peine...

Après quelque minutes à reprendre ses esprits, ils sortirent discrètement et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes pour que Clint cache son arc et que Tony se nettoie un peu. Tony lavait ses mains lorsqu'il lâcha. "J'aime pas comme il te touche."

\- De quoi? Dit Clint incrédule en soulevant une plaque du plafond. "Qui me touche?"

\- Ton ex! Cracha Stark.

\- Mon ex? Demanda Clint en remettant le plafond en place. "Pietro? Mais il n'y a rien... Je t'assure" Dit l'archer en rejoignant Stark devant le lavabo.

\- Vous êtes toujours à deux! Grogna Stark

\- Tu peux venir avec nous... Tu peux rester avec moi. Lui dit-il en souriant .

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser Clint! J'ai envie de te toucher. Dit Tony puis il se tourna vers le miroir et lâcha "mais je peux pas..."

\- Par rapport à Laura ? Demanda Clint en lui caressant le cou.

\- Oui... Acquiesca seulement Tony.

\- Elle le sait. Dit simplement Clint.

\- De quoi?

\- Je lui ai dis en allant la chercher.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis avant?

\- J'ai pas eut l'occaz. On est jamais à deux... Et puis Pietro... Il est collant, j'avoue... Et puis tu le connais en un millième de seconde, il est derrière moi. Dit Clint en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pietro... Soupira le génie, puis reprit. "Il faut que je fasse quoi pour qu'il te lâche? ... T'embrasser devant lui?" Demanda Tony en baissant les yeux.

\- Peut-être.. Répondit Clint.

\- Peut-être? Tu cautionnes? Demanda Stark en levant les yeux et cherchant les siens dans le miroir, puis reprit lorsqu'il trouva son regard. "Si je t'embrasse devant tout le monde, tu diras rien?"

\- Si... Dit Clint puis reprit... "J'en demanderai encore."

Tony sourit puis se mordit la lèvre, Clint se recula en souriant puis Tony sortit des toilettes.

Clint le suivit et lui attrapa le bras, Tony se trourna, puis l'archer lui attrapa le cou avant de l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Rhodey ouvrit les yeux, tout étonné de ce qu'il voyait "oh! Vous avez vu?" Dit-il en voyant les autres pas trop réagir. Faucon lui répondit. "ouais et alors?"

Thor surenchérit en lâchant "vous n'étiez pas au courant? Tout le monde le sait pourtant"

\- Comment ça, tout le monde le sait?

\- Du moins les Avengers... Ah oui, vous n'étiez pas là sur le tarmac.

\- Non, raconte moi...

Thor raconta toute l'histoire à Rhodey, Cap pendant ce temps là, déglutit difficilement. Tony n'était définitivement plus à lui. Il détourna les yeux et vit Pietro aussi dépité que lui. Wanda elle, souriait, en fait tout le monde souriait même Laura. Sauf lui et Pietro.

Clint fini par desceller leurs lèvres et emmena Tony par la main à la table d'honneur, Clint s'assit à la place de Thor.

Clint lui dit qu'il allait voir Fury, Tony resta là avec Bruce puis il vit Clint parler avec Laura puis il revint vers Tony. "Tu peux appeler un taxi pour Laura?"

\- Je vais appeler un chauffeur.

\- Te sents pas obliger.

\- C'est la moindre des choses. C'est la mère de tes enfants, j'ai pas confiance aux taxis.

\- Très bien. Fini par dire l'archer

Le chauffeur appelé par Stark arriva, Laura partit, accompagné de leurs enfants. Clint était en pleine discussion avec faucon et Rhodey, Tony décida de le surprendre lui aussi. Il partir en direction de Clint et lui attrapa les lèvres, sa langue entra sans difficulté dans sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit un clapement de main suivit d'un "et boom ! C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ?" Tony s'arrêta net et dévisagea Rhodey.

\- Ok, j'ai rien dis. Dit seulement Rhodey avant de les laisser.

\- Tu me surprends Stark.

\- C'est que le début, je compte te surprendre de jour en jour.


	32. Chapter 31

_Hello tout le monde. Ce chapitre va être le début d'un nouveau tournant. J'espère que ça vous plaira..._

 _Enjoy it._

 ** _Fin du chapitre précédent_**

 _Le chauffeur appelé par Stark arriva. Laura partit, accompagné de leurs enfants. Clint était en pleine discussion avec faucon et Rhodey. Tony décida de le surprendre lui aussi. Il partir en direction de Clint et lui attrapa les lèvres, sa langue entra sans difficulté dans sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit un clapement de main suivit d'un "et boom ! C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? " Tony s'arrêta net et dévisagea Rhodey._

 _\- Ok, j'ai rien dis. Dit seulement Rhodey avant de les laisser._

 _\- Tu me surprends Stark._

 _\- C'est que le début je compte te surprendre de jour en jour._

 **Chapitre 31**

La soirée se terminait, tout le monde repartirent chez eux. Edwin voulait aller dans la voiture de Clint. Tony sourit, voir son fils s'attacher autant à Clint lui réchauffait le coeur, bien qu'il avait peur qu'il ne s'attache plus à Clint qu'à lui ou à Steve.

En rentrant, tout le monde, alla dormir, ces deux derniers jours étaient épuisant. Tony se réveilla à 11h, il se félicita de ne pas avoir trop dormit. Carole sourit à son arrivé. Il s'affala à la table puis elle lui servit un café. Edwin et Maguy étaient déjà levés et habillés.

\- Vous restez manger avec nous?

\- Euh... Bafouilla la nourrice.

\- Restez avec nous... En tant qu'invitée bien que je paierai toutes les heures. Rassura le milliardaire.

\- Oh, pour ça je ne me fais pas de soucis c'est que, je voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Nous déranger? Les gosses vous adorent, Carole vous faites presque partie de la famille.. Dit Tony.

\- Je parlais de votre ami.

\- Clint? Vous ne le dérangerez pas... Ne vous inquiétez pas, restez avec nous. Je vais faire un plat surgelés ça ira plus vite. Dit Tony en allant vers le congélateur. Il farfouilla en claquant des dents, puis sortit des lasagnes. Il alluma le four et alla ensuite prendre une douche.

En sortant de la douche, il croisa Clint, la tête déconfite. "Et ben Legolas Quelle tête!"

\- Je suis naze. Lâcha l'archer.

\- Je vois ça... Dit Tony en lui embrassant la joue. "Va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien..." Reprit Tony en lui redéposant un baiser sur les lèvres cette fois ci.

Tony rejoignit Carole et les enfants, il enfourna la lasagne et rebut un café avant d'en préparer un pour l'archer. Clint sortit de la douche. Ils mangèrent à cinq puis Carole répartit, ils passèrent le reste de la journée sur le divan du salon. Toute la famille n'avait pas de tonus. Ils se regardèrent des DVD, Clint s'endormit sur l'épaule de Tony. Tony s'éclipsa un moment et ramena de quoi grignoter pour le quatre heure.

Vers 17h30 les enfants repartirent jouer Tony réveilla clint avec un café, puis ils se nicherent l'un contre l'autre, ce fut ensuite se fut l'heure du bain. Tony baigna les enfants pendant que Clint s'occupait de la cuisine. Ils dînèrent rapidement, burent leurs cafés et regagnèrent leurs lits encore épuisés.

Le réveil sonna Tony soupira, voilà le week end était passé et une nouvelle semaine débutait. Il prit son courage à deux mains, prit une douche, prépara le petit déjeuner et réveilla Edwin. Il le fit déjeuner puis l'accompagna à l'école. En revenant Maguy était dans sa chaise en face de Clint qui avait les yeux rougies et cernées.

\- T'es encore fatigué ? Demanda Tony en lui embrassant le front.

\- Je suis pas super en forme mais bon ...

\- Bon, je vais appeler Pepper pour le compte rendu sur la coloc.

\- Je vais appeler Kate, moi.

Tony descendit à son atelier, avec tout ses écrans ils pouvaient voir tout les graphisme et autres dossiers que Pepper lui envoyait. Pendant qu'il était en ligne avec Pepper, Steve l'appela.

\- sir, un appel prioritaire de monsieur Rogers.

\- Dis-lui me de rappeller, je suis en ligne avec Pepper. Grogna le génie.

\- Monsieur Rogers insiste, sir. Il affirme que c'est d'une extrême importance. Ajouta Jarvis.

Tony souffla "Attend deux minutes Peps. Envoie-le moi Jarvis... Steve ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- On a des nouvelles des parents d'Edwin, on sait maintenant les noms des agents et on les a peut-être localisé. Lança Cap

\- Ok... T'es sur une ligne sécurisée ? Demanda le génie.

\- Oui, je suis au shield.. Fury voudrait faire une réunion ...

\- Euh ok... Marmonna Tony.

\- Avec Hawkeye, si tu peux le prévenir... Reprit Cap.

\- Euh Ouais... Tu penses qu'Edwin et Maguy sont en danger? Demanda Tony maintenant inquiet pour la vie de ses enfants.

\- J'en sais rien Tony, mais vaut mieux se méfier... Prépare-toi à ce qu'on parte en mission. Confirma Steve.

\- Ok, C'est à quel heure la réunion? Demanda Tony

\- À 14h.

\- Ok, je te rappelle... Lâcha Tony.

\- Ok à toutes.

Tony raccrocha puis clot également la conversation avec Pepper.

Il remonta. "Clint! Réunion au shield cet après midi..." Cria Tony en remontant, il s'arrêta, baissa les yeux puis marmonna "on a une piste pour les ..."

\- Ok... Dit simplement Clint en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Tu dois y aller aussi... Enfin tous les Avengers sont attendus... Merde, j'aurais dû demander à Pepper pour les petits... Steve pense qu'Edwin est en danger. Dit Tony en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Tu devrais pas les laisser avec Pepper, je sais que happy donnerai sa vie pour eux mais... Il ne fera pas le poids face à Hydra... Reprit Clint.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Même Bruce est convié. Dit Tony perdu.

\- Je connais un endroit sûre... Lança Barton, puis reprit "À la ferme."

\- Chez Laura? Demanda Tony en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui... Affirma l'archer.

\- Je sais pas... Marmonna Tony.

\- Elle ne refusera pas. Si Steve t'as appelé et que tous les Avengers sont conviés, c'est pour une mission.

\- Je sais ... Je vais quand même appeler Pepper pour cet après midi, pour la réunion du moins. Continua Tony.

\- Ok, bon c'est à quel heure cet réunion ?

\- À 14h. Dit seulement Tony

\- Ok... Bon, je vais nettoyer mon arc. Prépare ton armure! Ordonna l'archer.

Tony ordonna à Jarvis d'appeler Pepper. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait garder les petits cet après midi pendant qu'il avait la réunion des Avengers au shield puis il ordonna à jarvis de surveiller la petite pendant qu'il descendait à l'atelier. Clint était sur l'établi, il nettoyait conscieusement son arc et préparait toute sorte de flèches.

\- T'es paraît toi on dirait.

\- Vaut mieux être prêt.. Dit seulement Clint concentré.

\- Humm, t'as sûrement raison, mais je préfère attendre de savoir avant de ressortir l'armure.

\- Ok... Ça va aller Tony. Rassura Clint.

\- Ouais... Bon je... Je vais remonter je vais commencer à faire à manger.

\- Ok.

Tony remonta et prépara le dejeuner comme il avait dit. Clint remonta, ils mangèrent puis déposa Maguy avant d'aller au shield.

En arrivant devant le shield Tony souffla. Clint le regarda. "Ça va aller Tony."

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'on va me dire.

\- On est avec toi, enfin avec vous. Cap et toi. Je ferais tout pour retrouver ceux qui ont tué les parents de ton fils. Clint déposa un baiser sur la joue piquante de Tony et descendit, son arc attaché sur son dos.

Cap, Sam et Wanda étaient présent. Ainsi que Fury et Hill.

\- Nick, alors dites-nous. Dit de suite Tony.

\- Attendons les autres. Répondit le directeur silencieux.

\- Ça va aller. Dit seulement Sam.

\- Ouais. Souffla le génie.

\- Tony, on va les avoir. Ajouta Clint.

\- J'espère. Tony s'installa autour de la table. Clint s'installa silencieusement et épia Tony. Il avait l'air si inquiet. Pietro arriva en trombe suivi de la vision et de Rhodey. Ils s'installèrent, puis Thor débarqua ainsi que Natasha et Bruce.

\- Bon, on va pouvoir commencer. Annonça le directeur. "Bon, Avengers vous avez une mission. Découvrir ce que Élizabeth Carlson avait découvert avant de se faire assassiné." Le mot assassiné fit trèssaillir Tony. Bruce plaça une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Maria Hill plaça les dossiers devant elle. Et annonça. "Romanoff, Wilson, la vision, les Maximoff et Rogers en tant qu'agent du shield votre mission prioritaire est de trouver cet information.

Fury regarda Cap et reprit. "Captain, vous êtes concerné par la mission prioritaire même si je suppose que vous allez vous focaliser sur la mission secondaire. Qui est de retrouver le tireur et son commanditaire. Captain, on vous laisse faire le briefing."

Fury et Hill sortirent de la salle laissant les Avengers face à eux même.

Steve debout face à ses coéquipiers regarda les dossiers puis Déclara. "Bon comme vous l'avez entendu nous avons deux missions. La première: récupérer les informations. Steve distribua les dossiers à chacun. "La deuxième: Trouver le tireur et son commanditaire... En sokovie, Pietro à entendu un nom celui de Vladsky. Sûrement un pseudonyme. Ce dont on est sûre, c'est le nom de la base où le pseudo Vladsky à été entendu pour la dernière fois. À Banska Bystrica en Sokovie." Steve regarda son dossier fermé face à lui puis releva la tête. Il capta le regard de Tony inquiet puis reprit. "On va tenter de mener à bien les deux mission. Ensemble." Ajouta t-il. "Vous avez les plans de la base. Il y a trois bâtiment. Un au sud est, le second au nord ouest tout deux reliés au bâtiment principal. Au sud ouest.. Le bâtiment est protéger par un champs magnétique et des barbelés. Jarvis pourra le désactiver sans aucun problème. Hulk fera le reste." Dit-il en regardant Banner. Bruce acquiesca.

\- Quand partons-nous? Demanda Natasha d'un calme exemplaire.

\- On voyagera de nuit. On prendra le Quint jet 1.7. On a 6924 km à parcourir.

\- 11h donc avec le 1.7. Ajouta Clint.

\- Exactement. Départ à 3h. On établira un une stratégie d'attaque à bord. En attendant faites ce que vous avez à faire. Rendez-vous au 1.7 à 3h. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tout le monde se leva, excepté Tony. Clint regarda Cap, puis le chef demanda. "Tony? Où sont les enfants?"

\- Chez Pepper. Dit-il seulement en regardant dans le vide.

\- Il faut les mettre en sécurité. Annonça Clint sur le seuil de la porte. "Ils seront mieux à la ferme."

Cap acquiesca, puis demanda à Clint. "Tu pourras m'épauler pour les questions stratégiques et tactiques?"

\- Bien sûre cap. Je... Je vais appeler Laura. Dit Clint en laissant Tony et Steve.

\- Merci... Clint sortit de la pièce et Steve regarda Tony, puis dit... "Du nerf Tony m, t'es Iron Man. Relève la tête."

Tony le regarda puis se leva. "J'espère que la première mission n'est pas ta mission prioritaire."

\- Biensure que non! Tu le sais et Fury aussi le sait. Ma priorité est l'assassin des parents de mon fils.

\- Ok... Rendez-vous a 3h donc. Lâcha Tony.

\- Rendez-vous a trois heures.

Tony sortit et rejoignit Clint qui venait de raccrocher. "Allez, allons chercher tes enfants. Laura nous attend à la ferme."

Tony et Clint grimpèrent dans la bagnole et filèrent chercher Maguy avant d'aller récupérer Edwin à l'école, puis ils passèrent au manoir récupérer quelques affaires pour les enfants.

Ils prirent la route de la ferme, Tony n'avait pas mis mes pieds à la ferme depuis tant d'année. Même si Laura était à présent au courant de leur relation, Tony était tout de même nerveux.

Clint sourit à la vue de la ferme, regarda Tony. "Ça va aller Tony, ne T'inquiète pas. Seul les Avengers connaissent mon adresse. Enfin celle de la ferme." Rassura Clint avant de se garer et de sortir de la voiture. Laura sortit de la ferme, Nathaniel courut dans les bras de son père. Tony quant à lui, enlevait la ceinture de Edwin puis celui ci se dirigea directement vers Clint et Nathy. Tony fit le tour de la voiture et détacha sa fille. Clint attrapa le sac des enfants puis se dirigea vers Laura. Tony le suivait, sa fille dans les bras.

\- Salut. Dit Laura.

\- Salut. Répondit Clint en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. "Merci."

\- De rien, c'est normal. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Bonjour.. je... Bafouilla Tony.

\- Ils seront en sécurité ici. Ne T'inquiète pas. Rassura la mère.

\- Merci. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Vous rentrez quelques minutes? Demanda Laura.

\- On a plein de chose à faire. Déclara Clint.

\- D'accord...

Tony embrassa sa petite, les larmes aux yeux puis Laura tendit ses bras. Tony lui déposa la petite puis s'agenouilla. "Edwin?" Le petit arriva en courant dans les bras de son papounet.

Tony à la hauteur de son fils, dégagea quelques mèches de l'enfant pour mieux le voir. "Bon, on doit aller au travail. Tu vas rester ici avec Nathaniel et sa maman. Tu obéis bien."

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii.

\- Je t'aime Edwin... Chuchota Tony.

\- Je t'aime papounet. Répondit le petit.

\- On va y aller Tony. Lança Clint.

\- Ouais... Tony se releva et mordit sa lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. La mission était périlleuse et depuis la venue de Edwin, il n'était jamais parti en mission. Clint posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony "allez, on y va. Nathy, tu me fais un bisou." Le petit fit un baiser à son père puis courut vers la ferme accompagné par le mini Stark. "T'embrassera les grand pour moi."

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Clint. Faites attention à vous. Reprit l'ex madame Barton.

Clint embrassa Laura et emmena Tony vers la voiture. Il mit le contact et ils allèrent vers le manoir, Tony avait l'air ailleurs. Clint le laissa tranquille en parler encore accentuerai encore plus son inquiétude.

Il était 18h lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Tony prit une douche, Clint fit un café et se posa devant le dossier Carlson. Il le referma aussitôt Tony revenu auprès de lui. "Jarvis, tu peux commander deux pizzas. Deux oranaise." Ordonna Clint.

\- Bien, sir.

Tony se servit également un café, le manoir était bien silencieux. Les deux hommes face à face ne parlaient plus. Clint alla prendre une douche également. En sortant les pizzas étaient sur la table, les deux hommes mangèrent puis Clint débarrassa la table pendant que Tony descendit à l'atelier. Clint le rejoignit aussitôt après. Il vit Tony se figer devant son armure. Clint posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule "tu vas ressortir Iron Man "

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai pas enfilé d'armure.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Allez, je vais faire des flèches. Déclara l'archer.

\- Ok je... Je vais faire un diagnostique. Jarvis.. Diagnostique du mark 43 s'te plait

\- Bien sir. Répondit l'IA.

\- Je vais t'aider. Informa Tony.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- J'arriverai pas à dormir.

\- Ok. Dit seulement Clint

Tony assista Clint ou est-ce Clint qui assistait Tony? Quoiqu'il en soit les deux hommes tentaient de garder leur calme en confectionnant des flèches pour Hawkeye. Clint fini par arrêter le massacre.

\- Si on continu à faire des flèches, je vais devoir prendre deux carquois... Lança Clint. Il regarda le brun concentré sur une flèche.. "Tony, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer dans ton armure, non?"

\- Euh... Jarvis? Diagnostique de l'armure. Demanda Tony.

\- Aucunes failles détectées, sir. Affirma l'IA.

\- Bien... Bon... Dit seulement Tony.

\- Je vais aller nous faire un café. Déclara Clint en laissant le génie seul face à ses peurs.

Tony ne répondit pas, il resta immobile face à la mark 43. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. "Ouverture de l'armure." L'armure s'ouvrit face à lui. Tony inspira et entra dedans. L'armure se ferma sur lui. "Bienvenue à bord, sir." Déclara Jarvis.

\- Merci jarv. Scanne mes préférences.

Tony attendit quelques instants que Jarvis scannait ses préférences.

\- Sir, permettez moi de vous informer que vous avez prit 4kg et 34 grammes et que votre taux de cholestérol monte en flèches.

\- Garde ce genre d'information pour toi Jarv. Tony inspira, puis lâcha. "Bienvenue à la maison."

Tony entendit les pas de Clint dans les escaliers, puis le bruit d'une tasse qu'on pose. Il se retourna face à lui, Clint sourit. "Alors, t'es pas trop rouillé pour faire mumuse dans ton robot?"

\- Wok Legolas. Dit Tony en ricanant, puis il déverrouilla son masque puis enleva également son casque. "Ça va être plus pratique pour boire un café."

\- Ça va mieux? Demanda Clint.

\- Maintenant que t'as réussi à foutre mes miches là dedans... Ça va mieux. Dit Tony en effectuant quelques mouvements.

\- Il faut savoir voler avant de marcher. Lâcha Clint.

Tony sourit et attrapa son café. "Quel heure est-il?"

\- 1 heures et 23 minutes. Répondit l'IA.

\- Ok.

\- Tout est prêt pour toi? Demanda l'archer.

\- Jarvis? Questionna le génie.

\- Tout est prêt, sir. Affirma une fois de plus la machine.

\- Tout est prêt. On boit ça et on va au shield. On va tourner en rond si on reste ici. Lança Tony

\- Ok, pas de soucis. Répondit Clint

\- Jarvis, plan de vol: base du shield de New-York, USA. Dit Tony en inspirant.

\- Bien, sir.

\- Je t'emmène ou tu préfère y aller autrement? Demanda Tony.

\- C'est tentant mais je vais y aller en bagnole. Ça va faire kitch sinon. Bon, allez, du coup, moi j'y vais.. Clint contourna l'établi et observa Iron Man puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son héros avant de s'équiper et de partir vers le garage. Tony prit le temps de boire son café tranquillement, puis rejoignit également le garage et s'élança dans les airs. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, la sensation qui ressentait à bord de la machine en vol lui avait manqué. Il fit quelques louping et piquées puis prit la direction de la base du shield.

À son arrivée au shield, il grimpa direction en salle de détente. Il aperçut Cap dans un canapé, lisant un livre. Rhodey et Faucon jouaient aux échecs. Cap ferma aussitôt son livre à la vue de Iron Man.

Il contempla l'armure qui trônait depuis tant d'année dans l'atelier puis sourit et se leva enfin. "Tu n'arriverais plus à dormir?" Demanda le meneur.

\- J'ai même pas essayé. Avoua Stark.

\- Nous, non plus. Affirma le faucon.

\- Clint n'est pas avec toi? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Il.. Il arrive ... Il est en bagnole.

\- Un café ? Proposa Steve.

\- Ouais... Souffla le génie.

Cap se dirigea vers la cafetière, servit un café et le plaça sur une table, avant de s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Ouverture. L'armure s'ouvrit et Tony en sortit, il s'assit en face de Steve. Il but une goutte de café, puis se retourna vers les joueurs. "Je prends le gagnant."

\- Ouais, ben, tu sais quoi Sam, je déclare forfait! Jouer aux échecs contre Tony c'est comme essayer de faire du vélo sans chaîne. Râla Rhodey.

Tony pouffa. "petit joueur." Rhodey continua tout de même à déplacer ses pions. Tony regarda à nouveau Cap puis sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Il regarda à nouveau Cap celui ci avait les yeux rivés sur l'armure qui trônait à présent au milieu de la pièce.

\- Ça m'a fait bizarre de rentrer à nouveau dans l'armure.

\- Ça fait tellement d'années que tu l'as pas mise. Dit Cap en regardant à nouveau Tony. Le silence s'installa puis Tony reprit.

\- D'après Jarvis, elle est niquel. Aucun dysfonctionnement.

\- J'en doute pas. Répondit Steve un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

\- Ah! la bonne odeur du café! Lança Clint en rentrant dans la pièce. "Bonjour tout le monde." Dit-il en se dirigeant instinctivement vers la cafetière.

\- Vas'y, fais comme chez toi. Déclara Sam.

Clint regarda le faucon de biais et lâcha. "Tu savais même pas encore voler que j'habitais déjà ici."

\- Je plaisantais Hawkeye. Dit nerveusement Sam.

\- Moi pas. Répondit l'archer en se dirigeant vers la table en faisant un sourire de contentement. Cap et Tony répondirent à son sourire, Clint s'installa. "Moi aussi je plaisantais, Sam."

Clint but plus de la moitié de sa tasse puis enchaîna. "Tout est ok?"

\- On a les accords, le plan de vol est fait. Y'a plus qu'à savoir quelle strategie on va adopter. Mais bon, on a 11h de vo,l on aura le temps. Répondit Steve.

\- C'est sûr. On passe par où ? Demanda aussitôt l'archer.

\- Europe central. Tu veux y jeter un œil? Demanda Cap.

\- Ouais, si ça te dérange pas. Dit Clint qui savait qu'il sera probablement aux commandes du Quinjet

\- Tu sais où c'est. Répondit Steve.

Clint sourit puis se leva, Tony le regarda partir. "Il a l'air motivé." Déclara Cap.

\- Il est épuisant. Pouffa Tony, Cap sourit à sa remarque puis se lança "au fait, au mariage... je.. Je tenais à m'excuser ... Pour mon comportement... j'ai.. "

\- C'est rien.. T'étais bourré... Et puis il s'est rien passé donc ...t'as rien à te rapprocher.. Souffla le génie.

\- Je m'en veux quand même. Reprit Captain en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est rien, je t'assure. Chuchota Tony avant de reprendre. "Bon, je commence à avoir la dalle moi."

\- T'as pas mangé. Demanda Rogers.

\- Si, hier... Pizza.

\- Pizza... Comme ça m'aurait étonné, fait gaffe à ton cholestérol... Dit Steve en riant.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

\- Des gâteaux, ça te va? Demanda le soldat.

\- Mais carrément ! Amène les gâteaux... Lança Tony.

Cap sourit et partit, Tony se leva et se rapprocha des deux joueurs. Rhodey regarda Tony d'un mauvaise oeil et l'empêchait de toucher aux pions ou au plateau.

\- Tony! Laisse les jouer! viens manger toi. Râla Steve.

Tony fit un demi tour sur lui même et rejoignit Steve

Il se goinfra de gateau avant qu'un homme trainant les pieds entra dans la pièce. Tony dévisagea l'homme aux cheveux blanc et lui lança. "Pour quelqu'un qui sait se déplacer à mach 2. Ça fait bizarre de te voir avancer à cet allure là.

\- Je suis naze... Souffla le sokovien avant de saluer les deux joueurs et de se servir une tasse de café. Il rejoignit Tony et Steve à table. "Salut." Souffla t-il.

\- Salut. Reprit Tony.

Pietro bu une gorgée de café puis regarda autour de lui. "Clint n'est pas là?"

\- Il étudie le plan de vol. Répondit Cap.

\- Lui et ses Quinjets. Tout une histoire... Lâcha Pietro.

\- Bonjour. Annonça une voix virtuelle.

Tony se tourna et aperçut vision, au bras de... WANDA ! Il aurait loupé quelque chose?

La vision et Wanda allèrent saluer Rhodey et Sam puis se servirent eux aussi une tase de café avant de les rejoindre. Wanda embrassa son frère sur la tempe puis salua les deux anciens Avengers. "Bonjour Tony." Annonca la vision.

\- Bonjour Jarvis junior. Dit Tony souriant.

\- Vous avez ressorti Iron Man c'est une bonne chose. Reprit vision.

Tony acquiesca, même la vision disait que Iron Man était une bonne chose. Se serait-il complètement trompé en délaissant Iron Man au profit de l'éducation de ses enfants? Tony baissa les yeux sur sa tasse en repensant au moment où il avait prit la décision de s'occuper de ses enfants à plein temps. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix qui portait fortement. "Bonjour les amis."

Tout le monde salua, Thor fils d'Odin. Celui-ci vint rejoindre le groupe. Rhodey gagna enfin sa partie et les agents du shield les rejoignirent également.

\- Bon, il ne manque plus que les jeunes mariés. Lança Steve.

\- Oeil de faucon ne vient pas? Demanda Thor.

Steve regarda sa montre 2h44. " Vu l'heure, il est déjà dans le Quint jet à modifier le plan de vol."

\- On avait rendezvous au Quint jet. Ajouta Scarlet witch.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous y aller. Lança la vision.

\- Oui... Allons-y. Allez mettre vos tenues. Ordonna le chef.

Cap se leva et parti enfiler sa tenue et prendre son bouclier. Sam suivit le meneur, Rhodey se dirigea vers son armure et Tony également.

Rhodey, Tony, Thor, la vision et les Maximoff se dirigèrent vers le tarmac. Ce même tarmac où Tony avait avoué devant tous les Avengers qu'il aimait Clint.

En rentrant, ils s'aperçurent que le 1.7 était équipé de deux Quinjet plus petit. Les 1.0 plus exactament, puis ils aperçurent Natasha et Bruce. Ils entrèrent dans la zone destinée aux passagers. Cap et faucon les rejoignirent peu après.

\- Bon, on est tous là. Je.. Je vais voir Hawkeye et je reviens vers vous. Annonça le chef des Avengers.

Tony enleva l'armure. Et la fixa sur la paroi puis s'assit dans un des fauteuil.

La voix de Clint résonna, il annonçait la procédure de décollage. Le Quinjet décolla dans un vacarme puis le bruit se réduisit. Le 1.7 était destiné pour les longs vol. Il y avait plusieurs compartiment. Il y avait un grand salon, équipé de trois grands canapé de trois place et de deux fauteuil, un bar était également visible au fond du salon. Il était également équipé d'une salle de commandement, d'un laboratoire scientifique et technique, d'une petite salle de sport et Biensure de tout les commodité hygiénique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

[ 3h00, départ base du shield, New york, USA.

Vehicule: Quint jet 1.7

Vitesse: 630km/h.

Destination: dolný, sokovia

Km: 6924km.

Temps estimé: 11h. ]

Après une bonne demi heure, Cap réapparut accompagné de Clint, un dossier à la main.

Ils s'installèrent à côté de Tony.

\- Rhodey, tu peux venir?

\- Ouais. Dit War machine avant de les rejoindre.

\- Bon, vous avez regardé un peu les plans. Demanda Steve.

\- Ouais. Dit Clint, Tony regarda Clint étonné. Quant avait-il étudié ces plans ?

\- Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Demanda le chef en scrutant leur visage.

\- La base est grande, il va falloir s'organiser. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Déjà, il faut une équipe dans les airs et une équipe au sol. Relança Tony

\- Ouais c'est sûre. Acquiesca Rhodey

\- On cherche quel type d'info? Quel format! Papier? Numérique? Demanda Tony.

\- On sait pas, mais d'après nos informateurs, les bâtiments secondaires seraient les plus fructueux.. Informa Cap.

\- Il faut établir, combien de personnes doivent rester au sol et combien dans les airs. Lança Tony.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait deux piliers, deux antennes plus exactement. Au Nord et à l'Est de la base. On pourrait mettre une sentinelle.. Suggéra l'archer

\- Tu penses à qui? Demanda Steve.

\- Moi, je pourrais établir ma position sur l'un des deux. J'aurais une vue dégagée sur l'arrière du bâtiment et le Nord Est. S'exclama Barton.

\- Ok... Acquiesca seulement Cap.

\- Il faut positionner deux hommes ici aussi. Dit Rhodey en pointant du doigt les extrémité Sud et Ouest de la base..

\- Bon, déjà Combien d'hommes peuvent voler? Vous deux. Reprit Cap en designant Tony et Rhodey..

\- Moi si on me dépose sur l'antenne c'est bon. Après y'a vision. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ouais et Sam... Donc toi, pilier Est. Dit Cap en designant Clint. Vous! À l'ouest et au Sud. La vision au Nord et le Faucon pourrait survoler toute la base. Récapitula Steve. Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

\- Ils nous reste qui? Toi, Nath, les Maximoff, Thor et Hulk en sachant que Hulk devra ouvrir le passage. Déclara Tony.

\- Il faut qu'il ait deux équipe au sol. Une au bâtiment B et une au C. Lança Clint en designant les deux bâtiments.

\- Deux par bâtiment. Nath et moi. On s'occupera du B. Les Maximoff du C. Thor et Hulk nettoyeront le bâtiment principal. Ça va? Demanda Cap.

\- Ouais... Dit Rhodey.

\- Il faut aller vite. Il faut garder l'effet de surprise. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Ok... Bon reposez-vous.. Déclara Cap

\- Facile à dire. souffla Tony toujours encore un peu anxieux.

\- Je sais... Dit Cap.

\- Bon, je retourne aux commandes. Lança Clint en se levant et en reprenant sa place. Laissant la vision revenir auprès de la Maximoff.

\- Une partie d'échec Tony? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Allez...

Rhodey se leva, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un plateau et les pièces. Tony s'installa confortablement et commença à avancer ses pions. Wanda était contre vision, Cap feuilletait encore son dossier. Thor avait emmené un livre. Hulk était descendu au labo. Natasha et le faucon s'installèrent sur le canapé et s'endormirent. Où était Pietro ? Se demanda Tony. Avec Clint sans doute...

Tony tenta de se concentrer sur la partie, pendant que son cerveau réfléchissait sur les stratégie pour faire échec et mat, il ne pensait pas à Clint. La partie devant être interminable, tant mieux le temps passait plus vite mais bon 1h25... Ça faisait vraiment long. Tony pouvait mettre en échec Rhodey plus d'une fois mais faisait prolonger la partie. Six coups plus tard, il acheva le jeu. "Échec et mât Rhodey ! Bon je vais... Je vais faire un tour."

Tony alla rejoindre Clint dans le cockpit et Pietro se dit-il par la même occasion. À sa grande surprise il n'y trouva que Barton.

\- Hey! Tu veux que je te remplace? Demanda Tony en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Barton.

\- Non, ça va aller merci. Répondit Clint en pivotant sa tête vers lui.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. Tu vas pas piloter pendant tout le trajet! Dit Tony.

\- On vient à peine de partir. Dit Clint en riant.

\- À peine? tu rigoles? Je viens de me taper une partie d'échec qui a durer 1h30.

\- 1h30h? Il est quel heure? Demanda clint.

\- 5h passé. Annonca le génie.

\- Déjà? Bon plus que 9h de vol. Reprit l'archer en souriant.

Tony entendit du bruit derrière lui puis la porte s'ouvrit. Pietro s'engouffra surpris de voir Tony debout entre les deux siège. "Bon, je vais te laisser si tu veux toujours piloter. N'oublie pas que Jarvis est un excellent copilote. Et que t'arriveras à rien si tu te repose pas."

\- J'irais me dégourdir les jambes dans deux trois heures pas avant. J'irai faire un peu de muscu. Déclara Clint en enclenchant un bouton au plafond.

\- Hum. Acquiesca Tony en pivotant vers Pietro et la porte de la sortie.

Il traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers le bar, il se servit un verre, puis s'installa sur un fauteuil, il sortit son starkphone et pianota calmement. Il aurait voulu se reposer mais sachant Clint et Pietro ensemble, jamais il ne pourrait fermer les yeux.


	33. Chapter 32

_Hello tout le monde voilà la suite! Ce chapitre sera principalement sur la mission._

 _Charleneen : moi aussi j'aime bien quand Tony est jaloux et oui Iron Man est de retour !_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre._

 _enjoy it. Kiss. Aline_

 ** _Fin du chapitre précédent_**

 _Tony entendit du bruit derrière lui puis la porte s'ouvrit, Pietro s'engouffra surpris de voir Tony debout entre les deux siège. "Bon, je vais te laisser si tu veux toujours piloter. N'oublie pas que Jarvis est un excellent copilote. Et que t'arriveras à rien si tu te repose pas."_

 _\- J'irais me dégourdir les jambes dans deux trois heures, pas avant. J'irai faire un peu de muscu. Déclara Clint en enclenchant un bouton au plafond._

 _\- Hum. Acquiesca Tony en pivotant vers Pietro et la porte de la sortie._

 _Il traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers le bar, il se servit un verre, puis s'installa sur un fauteuil. Il sortit son starkphone et pianota calmement. Il aurait voulu se reposer mais sachant Clint et Pietro ensemble, jamais il ne pourrait fermer les yeux._

 **Chapitre 32**

Après quelques minutes, il délaissa le verre à peine touché et rejoignit Bruce au labo.

\- Tu viens m'épauler? Demanda Bruce en apercevant Tony.

\- Je viens passer le temps. Ces neuf prochaines heures vont être interminable. Lâcha Stark en prenant un tournevis qui traînait.

\- Je sais... Natasha n'a pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit et du coup elle se repose, moi je suis là.

\- Au moins, elle est pas avec son ex... Lâcha Stark "Pietro." souffla Stark.

\- Je pensais que c'était définitivement fini entre eux. Lâcha Bruce, l'oeil dans son microscope.

\- Ça l'est. Enfin je l'espère. Clint ne veut pas lâcher son manche. Bruce lança un regard mi amusé vers Tony. "Bruce" Soupira Tony.

\- Oh la... Ça va vraiment pas toi! Dit Bruce en fronçant les yeux.

\- J'aime pas le Clint comme ça. Froid et distant... Bizarrement, c'est Hawkeye qui m'avait plus attiré que Clint ...et maintenant... Soupira Stark.

\- Clint a toujours été très concentré sur ses missions. Il est toujours exemplaire. Et puis bon, il adore piloter toute sorte de chose.

\- Ouais...

\- Saque-le! Déclara Banner.

\- Saque-le? Demanda Tony.

\- Pas tout de suite attend un peu! Tu rentres et tu lui dis. Non! Se reprit Bruce. "Tu lui ordonnes de te suivre."

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- C'est sûr que y'a pas grand chose à faire. Il va pas piloter pendant tout le vol t'inquiètes pas.

\- Ouais, je sais. Il a déjà prévu de faire de la muscu dans deux ou trois heures.

\- De la muscu... Donc pas avec toi... Dit seulement Bruce.

\- hum, bon, allez, donne-moi du boulot bro.

Bruce sourit puis les deux scientifiques se mirent au travail.

Ça faisait maintenant prêt de deux heures que les frères de sciences travaillaient. Bruce laissa Tony un moment pour voir Natasha.

Clint rejoignit Tony quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu as trouvé ton lieu favori.

Tony se retourna immédiatement à l'entente du son de la voix de Barton. "T'as lâché ton manche? Tu vas faire de la muscu?"

\- Je sais pas... Un petit coup de pompe. Je suis pas sûr que se soit la bonne solution que de faire du sport. T'en as pour longtemps?

\- Je suis pas tenu de le faire. Repondit Tony.

\- Tu voudrais pas venir avec nous? Demanda l'archer.

\- Nous? Dit Stark étonné.

\- Vision me remplace. Ils veulent mettre un film. Dit seulement le blond.

Tony esquissa un sourire, puis attrapa les lèvres de l'archer. Clint attrapa directement la nuque du génie pour mieux appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis sa langue s'immisça dans la bouche du brun. Leurs langues se caressaient, une voix venant par des hauts parleurs du labo les surprirent. "bon les gars, on vous attend vous faites quoi?"

Tony et Clint se détachèrent "je le haïs!" Lâcha Tony à l'encontre du faucon.

Clint rit puis reprit... "Allez, on va les rejoindre. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont perdus sans nous" Pouffa t-il

\- On est tellement ... Nous. Dit seulement Tony en souriant.

Clint et Tony remontèrent dans le salon. Ils s'assirent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre au côté de Wanda. Sam lança le film et se rassit à côté de Rhodey et de Thor sur l'autre canapé. Natasha etait blotti contre Bruce à côté de Cap. Pietro était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil.

Ce fut à peine après quelques minutes que Tony, la tête contre l'épaule de Clint, s'endormit. Clint resta là, un moment puis après avoir remarqué que Tony s'était endormit, il inclina la tête du génie contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il se leva et revint dans le cockpit. Il dit à vision de retourner auprès de Wanda. Oui, il avait bien vu lui aussi le rapprochement entre ces deux là. Et ça ne datait pas de la veille.

Il était près de 10h lorsque que Tony se reveilla, le film était fini depuis un moment et Clint avait disparut de la pièce. Il se leva bien déterminé à exécuter ce que lui avait conseillé Bruce. Il ouvrit la cabine de pilotage et ordonna. "C'est bon Barton, maintenant tu vas lâcher tes commandes de merde et tu vas aller te reposer."

\- Mais je...

\- Y'a pas de mais! Tu viens Clint et tout de suite! Dit Tony en lui prenant le bras. Clint se leva et suivit Stark qui était plus que déterminé. Il l'installa sur le canapé qui était maintenant libre, lui lança un oreiller. Clint le reçut dans la tête et le glissa dessous, puis Tony attrappa une couverture qu'il posa délicatement sur lui contrairement à l'oreiller. "Dors un peu Clint tu tiendras pas sinon" Chuchota Tony, Clint lui sourit, puis ferma les yeux.

Tony satisfait, il partit prendre les commandes du Quinjet.

Cap rejoignit le génie au bout de deux heures.

\- Hey... Je vais te remplacer. Dit Cap.

\- Ça va aller Cap, merci. Répondit Tony sans quitter des yeux le ciel.

\- Chacun son tour Tony... Allez. Ordonna le meneur.

\- Ok... Repondit-il.

Tony laissa les manettes à Cap et rejoignit les autres. Clint venait de se réveiller vu les yeux qu'il avait, il sourit directement à la vue de génie.

\- Tu voulais pas faire un peu de sport toi! Demanda Tony à Clint.

\- Si... Tu veux en faire? Demanda Clint étonné par la demande du génie.

\- Quelques abdos mais pas de combat. Renseigna Tony.

\- Ok, on va faire des abdos alors. Conclut Barton.

\- Ah ouais, pas bête, je viens avec vous. S'exclama Sam.

\- Moi aussi. Décida Rhodey.

Les trois hommes suivirent Tony. Tony s'installa sur le banc de musculation, Clint sur le second. Rhodey choisit de travailler ces biceps, Sam courait sur le tapis.

Tony s'arrêterait fréquemment, Clint lui enchaînait les séries. Au bout de quarante cinq minutes, Sam épuisé, fini par arrêter. Rhodey le remplaça sur le tapis. Il courut un petit quart d'heure puis fini par abandonner. Dés que Rhodey fut sortit. Tony s'arrêta et rejoignit Clint. "Tu vas te barrer toi aussi?" Demanda l'archer.

\- Sûrement pas, j'attendais que les deux zigotos se barrent.

\- Ah bon? Demanda Clint étonné.

\- Clint, arrête deux minutes. Dit Tony en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Clint face à lui. Le tireur se redressa une dernière fois et donna un baiser à Tony. "T'attendais que ça? hein.."

Tony ne répondit pas et reprit les lèvres de l'archer. Clint l'entoura, le serrant plus contre lui, leurs lèvres et leur langue jouaient dans leur bouche. Tony, la main dans les cheveux du blond et l'autre contre les reins de l'archer se laissait aller. Clint était sien, il voulait lui faire comprendre, il était à lui et plus à Pietro, Clint défit leurs lèvres, Tony l'attira contre lui.

\- Hey... Je vais pas m'envoler. Chuchota Clint.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Déclara Tony.

\- Je sais... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tony baissa les yeux sur sa bouche, Clint reprit. "Dis-moi."

\- Tu m'aimes? Demanda Stark sans lever les yeux.

\- Oui. Quoi? T'en doutes? Tony baissa plus bas son regard. "Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser ça?"

\- Pietro. Avoua t-il.

\- Mais enfin, Tony, je te l'ai déjà dis... Arrête avec lui! Fais-moi confiance merde! Grogna Clint.

\- Il est toujours collé à toi! Dés que t'es pas avec moi. Il est avec toi. C'est normal que je doute un peu. Reprit Tony en levant les yeux sur l'archer.

\- Tu veux parler de toute à l'heure? Pendant que je pilotais?

\- Oui. Murmura Tony.

\- On a juste parlé il m'a avoué qu'il avait cesser de ressentir ma magie, le jour où on est allé au shield avec Bruce et Natasha. Et que de ce fait, il se doutait que toi et moi, on finirait ensemble. Lâcha Clint.

\- Ah... Dit Tony confus.

\- Allez! Il est déjà 13h, on atterrit dans une heure. Le brief va bientôt commencer.

\- Mouais. Dit seulement Tony en se levant. Clint se leva également et partit en direction des douches en suivant Tony.

\- Hey Stark! Dit Clint en l'attrapant par le bras "Je t'aime." Reprit Clint en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Clint et Tony prirent une douche rapide puis retournèrent dans la pièce principale.

Tony alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon, Clint lui, alla dans le cockpit. Steve appela Clint pour le briefing. Il ordonna à Jarvis de garder le cap le temps de la réunion puis rejoignit les autres.

\- Bon, on a établit un plan. Il y aura deux équipes. Une dans les airs qui couvrira les hauteurs et éventuellement les entrées et une au sol. Donc Tony, tu déposes Clint au pilier Est, ensuite tu te positionnes au Sud. Ok, pour vous deux?

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent.

\- Rhodey, tu auras la charge de désactiver le portail et le chant magnétique et tu te positionneras ensuite à l'Ouest.

\- D'accord..

\- Vision, tu seras le pilier Nord. Faucon, tu survoleras toute la base ... L'équipe au sol. Hulk! Tu fracasses tout! Thor, pareil pour toi! Essayez de nettoyer le maximum dans l'enceinte de la base, puis nettoyez le bâtiment principal qu'on appelera Alpha. Donc celui-ci. Dit Steve en désignant le bâtiment sur le plan, puis il reprit. "Pendant que vous, les jumeaux, vous chercherez des informations dans le bâtiment Sud-Est qu'on appelera Charlie. Nath et moi, on s'occupera de Bravo au Nord-Ouest. C'est compris?"

Tout le monde acquiesca... "On se pose dans combien de temps?" Reprit Cap.

\- D'ici une petite demi-heure. Répondit Clint

\- Ok, on va s'équiper..

\- Je vais engager la procédure d'atterrissage. Conclut Clint en partant vers le cockpit.

[14h00: Arrivée Dolný, Sokovia.]

\- Bon, nous sommes dans un endroit à peu près en sécurité, il faut que nous y allions avec les Quinjet 1.0. C'est parti! Lança Cap en grimpant aux commandes du jet nommé Alpha. Clint se disigna pilote du Bravo.

[14h30: Départ Dolný, Sokovia.

Véhicule: quinjet 1.0 alpha et bravo

Vitesse: 200km/h

Destination: Banska bystricà.

Km: 53km.

Temps estimé: 15 minutes.]

Les Avengers grimpèrent dans les jet et partirent en direction de la base. Personnes ne parlaient durant le court voyage, ils étaient tous concentrés sur la mission.

[14h45: Arrivée, Banska bystricà, Sokovia.]

Rhodey commença par désactiver le chant magnétique pour que Tony puisse déposer Clint sur son pilier puis pendant que Rhodey désactiva la grille, Tony se positionna sur son pilier. Vision alla lui aussi sur sa position. L'équipe au sol entrèrent en force et le combat pouvait commencer.

Thor et Hulk commencèrent par détruire tout les engins susceptible de leurs tirer dessus, puis des hommes sortirent du bâtiments principale. Vision desactivait les armes électronique tandis que Clint tentait d'éliminer un maximum de monde grâce à ses flèches. Rhodey et Tony protégeaient les Avengers aux sols. Faucons tirait sur tout ce qu'il bougeait.

Puis les deux binômes réussirent à entrer avec Hulk et Thor dans le bâtiment principale. Maintenant, ils leur fallaient trouver ses informations et par la même occasion, l'assassin des parents de Edwin. Les hommes positionnés sur les piliers continuaient de tirer sur les hommes à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour en attirer plus hors du bâtiment.

Tony regarda un instant Clint, il était sans doute celui qui était le plus en danger. Il ne savait pas voler et n'avait pas trop les moyens de se mettre à couvert. Au bout de deux heures de bataille, il y avait de moins en moins d'agent d'Hydra heureusement car Clint commençait à manquer de flèche. Tony demanda à faucon de se positionner sur son pilier puis alla rejoindre Clint. Tony attrappa l'archer par la taille, Clint râla. "Tony, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

\- Tu vas te faire avoir tu peux pas voler et t'es trop à découvert. Lança Tony.

Clint râla mais se laissa faire de toute façon que pouvait-il faire face à Iron Man. Il le déposa sur le toit du bâtiment Alpha, puis Tony reparti sur le pilier de Clint. Quelques minutes plus tard Cap et Natasha sortirent en courant vers la grille. Faucon et Rhodey les couvrirent, puis se fut au tour de Hulk et de Thor.

\- Ça commence à être chaud. Annonça le faucon.

\- Putain, ils font quoi les jumeaux? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Partez, je vais rester ici avec Hulk et Thor. Annonça Cap.

\- Hors de question que je parte sans eux. je reste là. Déclara Clint.

\- Tony, va déposer Nath à l'abris. Vision, Rhodey et le faucon, allez-y aussi. Clint, couvre-moi. Reprit Cap.

Tony pesta et alla en direction de Natasha, puis l'emmena vers le Quinjet 1.0. Tony enleva son armure puis démarra le Quinjet Bravo, tandis que vision démarrait l'Alpha.

\- Allez les gars putain! s'énervait Rhodey.

\- On les a! C'est bon! Ils sortent, on arrive!

\- Et clint ! Sur le toit! Cria Tony.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit l'archer en descendant du toit par une gouttière et en rejoignant les autres.

Tony s'impatienta puis quelques minutes plus tard, Cap cria. "C'est bon, on est à bord, Tony demarre. "

[17h00: Départ, Banska bystricà, Sokovia.

Vehicule: Quinjet 1.0. Alpha et bravo

Vitesse: 200km/h

destination: Dolný, Sokovia.

Km: 53km.

Temps estimé: 15 minutes.]

Tony s'énervait tout seul aux commandes du Bravo, le faucon à ses côtés tentait de le calmer mais Tony ne se calmait pas.

Dans l'Alpha, ils étaient plus calme hors mis Clint qui ronchonnait en repensant aux actions de Tony.

[17h15: Arrivée, Dolný, Sokovia. Retranchement Quinjet.]

Les Quinjet 1.0 arrivèrent près de leur base de replis, puis les mini Quinjet entrèrent dans le Quinjet 1.7.

Clint descendit du jet furieux et alla vers ses affaires. Cap l'appela aussitot pour le débriefing. Ils étaient tous réuni sur les canapés.

\- Bon, la mission est un succès. On a récupéré des informations mais il va falloir tout décrypter avant de poursuivre notre quête. On va se reposer un peu. On va se repartir en trois équipe. Une équipe qui decrytera les fichiers, une équipe qui se reposera et une sentinelle. Bruce, vision et Sam, tentez de trouver des informations. Thor, Nath et moi, on fera la sentinelle, les autres allez vous reposer.

Aussitôt Cap finit, tout le monde se prépara. Cap, Nath et Thor sortirent du Quinjet, Bruce, Sam et Vision allèrent vers le labo. Wanda et Pietro s'allongerent dans les canapé, Rhodey s'était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. Clint resta là, assit sur le fauteuil, Tony le regarda. "Excuse-moi, je sais que t'as pas apprécié que..." Tony ne finit par sa phrase, Clint n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que c'était pour le protéger qu'il avait agit ainsi. Il se leva et alla vers le bar puis se servit un verre d'eau.

Clint le rejoignit. "Je sais que tu pensais pas à mal. Mais arrête de t'en faire pour moi. Je gère..." Tony, les yeux rivés sur son verre d'eau ne dit mot. Clint reprit "T'as bien fait, je commençais à être à court de flèche et le toit n'était pas si mal finalement. Allez, je dois préparer des flèches, tu viens avec moi?"

Tony leva les yeux et suivit Clint vers la salle de sport. Clint sortit les flèches de son sac, Tony attrapa un pull dans le sac de l'archer puis vint s'écraser contre le mur. Il s'emmitouffla dans le pull et ferma les yeux tandis que Clint préparait ses flèches. Tony s'en voulait d'avoir réagit ainsi. Est-ce qu'il aurait réagit de la même manière s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble? Il tenta de ne plus y réfléchir et de dormir un peu.

La tension commençait à retomber, Tony, toujours contre le mur commençait à se détendre. Il sentait la plénitude revenir, il sentit monter en lui, une émotion qui avait déjà ressentit. L'amour, puis c'est en sentant son penis se durcir peu à peu qu'il comprit que Clint, malgrè-lui, touchait son arc sans se préoccuper de l'état dans lequel il mettait le génie. Tony tenta de faire abstraction de cette magie, après son comportement d'aujourd'hui, il ne valait mieux pas demander à l'archer de laisser tomber son arc. Tony se mordit la lèvre mais les mains de Clint posées sur l'arc le mettait dans tous ses états.

\- Clint... Murmura Tony.

\- J'arrive, je prépare mes affaires et je viens dormir. Râla Clint sans le regarder.

\- Clint... Murmura encore une fois le génie.

\- Tony! Grogna Clint avant de poser les yeux sur Tony. "Oh merde, j'avais oublié." Reprit-il en lâchant son arc. Clint se leva et vint près du génie. "Je suis désolé... Laisse-moi me mettre derrière-toi."

Tony s'avança puis Clint vint se coller derrière lui. Clint referma ses bras autour de lui, Tony laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint. Celui-ci lui embrassa la nuque puis remonta sur le lobe de son oreille. Il remonta sa main qui était au par avant sur le torse de Tony pour lui attraper la mâchoire pour mieux dévorer le cou du genie. "Clint." Murmura Stark.

Clint regarda vers la porte, ferma les yeux puis revint dévorer le cou de Stark. Il s'en voulait d'avoir excité le génie malgrè-lui. Il glissa sa main gauche sous son propre pull que Tony avait accaparé puis glissa sa main sous le collant que portait Tony lorsqu'il revêtait l'armure puis il saisit le sexe déjà bien dure de Tony. Il commenca ses caresses doucement sur lui, puis regarda à nouveau vers la porte.

Par chance, l'ouverture de la porte ne se faisait pas par leur côté, si quelqu'un ouvrirait la porte, il aurait le temps de retirer sa main, bien que le pull mit contre le torse de Tony avait glissé sur son entre-jambe et de ce fait, cachait son sexe que Clint venait de sortir. "Clint... " Gemit Tony.

\- Chutttt. Chuchota Clint.

\- Hum... Lâcha à nouveau Stark. Clint lâcha la mâchoire de Tony et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, puis resserra la pression de ses doigts sur le membre très dur. Clint accéléra les mouvement de va et vient tandis que Tony gémissait de plus belle.

Clint jetait furtivement des regards vers la porte puis revenait sur le cou du génie. Sa main toujours plaquée contre la bouche de Tony, les décibels des gémissements de Stark était moindre. Clint commencait à ressentir lui aussi les effets dû à l'arc non loin d'eux, cela devenait difficile de se concentre sur Tony tout étant sur ses gardes face à une arrivée impromptue des Avengers, ou pire à une attaque.

Clint accéléra vivement ses va et vient et resserra sa main sur la bouche du génie tout en se mordant sa propre lèvre pour ne pas libérer lui aussi, des sons plus que suspects.

Clint parvenait à dechiffrer les sons inaudible de Tony. Il sentait, dû au retour de la magie qu'il était au bord de l'extase. Une montée d'orgasme en lui et un liquide s'écoulant le long de sa main confirma ce qu'il pensait. Il défit aussitôt sa main de la bouche de Tony, puis lui embrassa une dernière fois le cou avant de murmurer "désolé.. Je voulais pas qu'on entendent quoique se soit."

\- Oh, je t'en veux pas du tout. Lâcha Stark entre deux longues respiration.. "C'était même trop excitant."

\- Bon, allez, il faut se reposer maintenant On doit prendre la relève vers 0h00.

Tony serra ses bras autour de lui puis s'endormit dans les bras de son archer. Clint attrappa discrètement son sac et sortit son vieu 1911, une balle chambrée, la sécurité mise, il le prit dans la main gauche prêt à tirer, si il arriverait quelques chose, puis ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu également. Le grincement de la porte réveilla Clint, qui immédiatement mit la porte en joug. "Clint? T'es là..." Clint souffla.

\- C'est toi". Dit-il soulagé en remettant la sécurité de l'arme.

\- Désolé. Finit par dire Nath en voyant le génie au creux des bras de l'archer.

\- Tony... Hey... Faut se réveiller. Chuchota Clint

Tony ouvrit un oeil face à une Natasha souriante, puis leva la tête vers Clint puis baissa les yeux vers le colt, puis se dégagea des bras se l'archer. "Cap vous attend en bas." Reprit la veuve noire.

\- Ok. Dit Clint en se levant et en mettant plus de balle dans le chargeur. Il rangea ses flèches dans son carquois, aida le génie à se relever puis ils se dirigèrent vers Cap.

\- Salut... Dit Tony en se frottant le crâne.

\- Salut... Suivit Clint.

\- Salut, bon, Tony, tu te doutes bien que je vais te mettre en décryptage, Rhodey t'assisteras. Ils ont trouvé des trucs. Bruce t'a laissé un mot au labo.

\- Ok. Dit Tony en partant vers le labo.

\- T'es prêt pour faire la sentinelle?

\- Ouais. Dit Clint en saisissant son arc et en voyant arriver les jumeaux chacun avec une tasse de café dans les mains.

\- Tiens. Dit Pietro en mettant une tasse dans les mains de Clint.

\- Euh merci... Dit Clint surpris. Il but d'un trait le liquide puis invita les jumeaux à sortir.

Clint grimpa immédiatement sur l'immense jet, il aura une vue imprenable d'ici. Wanda s'était mise au bord de la soute arrière, Pietro, sur le nez de lapareil. Il était 3h30 et la nuit était calme, Clint était toujours concentré sur la nuit noire, sur le qui vive. Il entendit un bruit suspect mais pas celui d'un ennemis, c'était plus le bruit de deux mains glissant sur la paroi du jet. Il sourit puis regarda vers le bruit, Puis là, une touffe blanche fit son apparation. "Bah, alors, gamin, t'as glissé ?"

\- Fou-toi de ma gueule Clint. Je suis pas un accrobate moi, je suis un speed runner! Lâcha Pietro fièrement.

\- Acrobate ou pas, j'y suis arrivé du premier coup. Répondit Clint en souriant.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un exploit pour un vieillard comme toi. Dit Pietro en s'asseyant, le dos contre celui de l'archer.

\- Alors, ça va toi? On a flippé pour vous hier. Avoua Barton.

\- On? Demanda Pietro ce qui impliquait que Clint aussi s'était inquiété.

\- Oui, on! Moi, inclus. Ajouta l'archer

\- Ah... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je serais toujours là pour toi. Et c'est parce que on n'est plus ensemble que je changerai d'avis.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu préoccuperais plus de Stark maintenant. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Je me préoccupe de tout le monde. Je laisserai jamais tomber un Avengers.

\- Ok. Tu crois qu'on va se faire attaquer? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Hum, j'en doute. La bonne heure pour attaquer c'est entre 1h et 4h.

\- Il est que 3h30. Reprit Maximoff.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut rester sur nos gardes. J'espère qu'ils vont trouver des indices ... Vous avez trouvé quoi au juste?

\- Le nom de la base où a été vu pour la dernière fois Carlson. Renseigna Pietro.

\- Ok. Et donc, ils cherchent quoi au juste?

\- Cap et widow ont trouvé une liste de "consultant" qui semblent travailler pour Hydra.

\- Ok, donc, ils cherchent à la réduire.

\- Ouais, je pense. Dit Pietro.

\- Bon, allez, concentrons-nous encore un peu. Wanda? Tout va bien? Demanda Clint dans l'oreillette.

\- Tout va bien Clint, merci. Pietro? S'inquiéta la jumelle.

\- Je vais bien, je suis avec Clint, sur le toit. Répondit Pietro pour rassurer la soeur.

\- Ok.

Clint ferma les yeux, il se doutait que Tony entendrait le "avec Clint." Il pria pour qu'il ne porte pas son oreillette à ce moment là. Ce fut vers le coup de 4h30 que Clint décida de descendre. Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes. Ils rentrerent dans le jet vers 5h, Clint croisa Cap.

\- Déjà debout?

\- Rhodey et Tony ont trouvé une autre liste. Bien plus intéressante. 36 tireurs d'élites qui ont déjà travaillé avec Hydra et qui se sont tous rendu, sans exception, sur une base précise.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé? Demanda Clint.

\- On a la liste, mais on arrive pas à la réduire. Avoua Cap.

\- Je peux la voir?

\- Ouais, je t'en prie. Dit Steve en lui donnant la liste.

\- D'après ce qu'on sait, le tireur est droitier, on peut donc éliminer les gauchers. On passe donc de... Clint élimina tout les gauchers puis reprit. "36 personnes à 27, c'est pas énorme mais on peut encore restreindre. T'as le rapport d'autopsie?

\- Ouais tiens.

\- OK... Les deux victimes ont les mêmes impact de balles. Le tireur est adroit, précis, hématome entre la deuxième et la troisième côte .. Hum hum...

\- Ça te parle? Demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça me rappelle le KGB... il est très habile... Il a dû avoir au moins, trois années d'entraînement intensif. Clint parcoura le rapport puis reprit "Les blessures font penser que le tireur est calme et serein. Il doit avoir entre 35 et 40 ans."

\- OK, j'entre les données. Cap entra les données puis ajouta. "11 personnes."

\- Hum... on peut encore réduire. Il est propre, pas de trace de sang... Il est père de famille. Lâcha soudain Hawkeye.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Demanda captain.

\- Sa façon de travailler, une intuition, il est marié. Ajouta t-il. Cap entra les données.

\- Deux hommes, mariés, 36 et 39 ans droitier. Déclara Cap.

\- 36. C'est celui de 36! Crois-moi! Lâcha Clint sûr de lui.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça. Bon, il faut faire deux équipe une sur la premier base pour trouver ce que Carlson avait trouvé et une équipe pour appréhender ce... Bering... il y a plusieurs hommes sur cette base qui correspondent à son profil. Comment savoir lequel? On a pas de photo, on a rien.

\- Il faut étudier son comportement. Annonça Clint en se retournant.

\- Tu serais le repérer toi? Demanda Cap.

\- Sûrement. Lâcha Clint.

\- OK, tu feras parti de la seconde équipe. Informa le meneur.

\- Et Tony? Demanda Clint en se levant.

\- Je.. je sais pas...

\- Je préférais pas être dans la même équipe que lui. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ok... Je comprends... Je sais ce que c'est. Bon, Tony fera parti de la première donc, de toute façon, il est bien placé pour fouiner. On mettra vision et Rhodey avec lui. Thor et Hulk seront leurs défenses. Wanda pourrait aussi être un très bon atout. Déclara Captain America.

\- On a nos équipe donc. Annonça Clint en se levant de la chaise.

\- Ouais... Clint? Appela Cap avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

\- Ouais.

\- Merci pour ton aide. Dit seulement Steve.

\- C'est normal Cap.

\- Bon, allons voir les autres. Tu pourrais nous faire un topo sur le gestuelle comportementale du tireur?

\- Ouais, sans souci. Je connais bien ce genre de mec.

\- Allez go.

Clint rejoignit le reste de l'équipe autour d'un bon café bien mérité.

\- Bon, on a deux missions. Deux bases. On sera reparti en deux équipe. L'équipe Alpha ira à la base de Brezno. Elle sera composée de Tony, Rhodey, la vision, Thor, Hulk et Wanda. Il faut que vous repérez tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce que la victime a sut. Cap fit une pause puis reprit. "Thor, Hulk et Wanda vous serez en attaque, nettoyez tout, pour que Tony, Rhodey et la Vision puissent entrer dans le laboratoire et extraire le maximum de fichier. L'équipe Bravo s'occupera de la base de Trenčín. On a trouvé un nom, reste plus qu'à trouve un visage. Clint, tu peux nous en dire plus?"

\- Vladimir Bering, 36 ans, droitier. Probablement entraîné par le KGB avec un entraînement de, au moins trois ans. Marié et père de famille, il est calme, serein, cee qu'il l'importe c'est sa cible. Tuer n'est pas facultatif, c'est une nécessité. Il obéit aux ordres, il ressemble à monsieur tout le monde. Il atteint sa cible et peut se fondre dans la masse en un instant. Vous devez chercher un homme dans la quarantaine, très sûr de lui, calme et serein, probablement en costume. Ne chercher pas de mallette ou autre sacoche pour transporter son arme. Son fusil sera en pièces détachées. Son regard sera vide, tout ce qu'il lui importera après sa mission, est de rentrer. Si vous voyez qui que se soit qui correspond à la description faites le savoir.

\- Merci Barton. Allez-vous préparer, on part dans dans dix minutes.

Tony regarda stupéfait tout le monde partir, il attrapa Steve. "Tu l'as fait exprès de me mettre dans l'Alpha et Clint dans la Bravo, et avec Pietro en plus."

\- Tony! Tu es le mieux placé pour trouver ce qu'on cherche. La Bravo à besoin de tes compétences.

\- Mouais et Clint sera parfait à l'Alpha, c'est ça? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelques chose.

\- Tony... J'ai besoin de toi sur la Bravo et besoin de Clint sur l'Alpha, c'est tout!

\- Je te crois pas.

\- Tu m'emmerde Stark.

\- Stark ? Carrément...

Steve souffla puis avoua. "Clint a préféré que tu ne sois pas dans la même équipe que lui et en même temps ton aide sera très préc... Steve ne put finir sa phrase, Tony avait déjà déguerpit et tentait de d'interpeller l'archer.

Il le trouva dans la salle de sport. "Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as demandé à Cap de nous séparer?"

Clint souffla puis dit. "Je préfère avoir les idées clairs."

\- Parce que je t'embrouille l'esprit?

\- Tony, déjà j'ai pas envie de t'enivrer avec ma magie. J'ai pas envie que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Et j'ai pas, non plus envie de m'inquiéter pour toi, alors c'est mieux comme ça.

\- C'est sur, c'est mieux ... Cap attend que ça, que tu remette le couvert avec Pietro.

\- Encore! T'es sérieux, tu me gonfles Stark avec Pietro! Je suis affecté à l'Alpha parce que ce gars est un tireur d'élite, tu l'es toi? Non! Moi si! La bravo doit s'infiltrer dans les réseaux informatiques de l'HYDRA, je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine? Non! Toi si! Alors Arrête ! Et fout moi la paix avec Pietro parce que je te jure je vais péter un câble... Dit Clint en attachant son arc. "Tu devrais penser à enfiler ton armures, t'as entendu ton ex, on doit être prêt dans 5 minutes." Dit Clint en se dirigeant vers la salle commune.

Tony ne su pas quoi répondre l'archer avait en avait tellement dit qu'il ne savait plus quoi... Cependant, il avait bien remarqué ses poings serrés et ses veines qui lui ressortaient de son visage lorsqu'il était énervait. Chose qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu car l'archer ne s'énervait que très rarement. Il était plutôt quelqu'un de sang froid. Tony entra dans l'armure puis rejoignît les autres.

\- Bon, on va se mettre en route. On a reste en contact radio. Allez, c'est parti.

\- Clint attend! Dit Tony en attrapant le bras de l'archer. "Je ..je.."

\- on en reparlera plus tard...

\- Tu penses qu'on les auras?

\- On va les avoir Tony. Rassura t-il.

\- Ouais... tu vas le tuer... tue le Clint.

\- Je suis plus un assassin. Souffla Clint.

\- Il a tué les parents de mon fils.

\- Ils n'étaient qu'une cible pour lui, rien d'autre. Clint souffla et appercut le regard perdu de Tony. Il inspira puis reprit. "Je te promet que si l'occasion se présente. Je reflechirais pas longtemps."

\- Merci.

\- De rien et trouve les dossiers Tony.


	34. Chapter 33

_Hello tout le monde voici la suite de la mission. J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'essaye de la rendre plus réaliste que possible._

 ** _Fin du chapitre précédent._**

 _Tony regarda stupéfait tout le monde partir, il attrapa Steve. "Tu l'as fait exprès de me mettre dans l'Alpha et Clint dans la Bravo, et avec Pietro en plus."_

 _\- Tony! Tu es le mieux placé pour trouver ce qu'on cherche. La Bravo à besoin de tes compétences._

 _\- Mouais et Clint sera parfait à l'Alpha, c'est ça? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelques chose._

 _\- Tony... J'ai besoin de toi sur la Bravo et besoin de Clint sur l'Alpha, c'est tout!_

 _\- Je te crois pas._

 _\- Tu m'emmerde Stark._

 _\- Stark ? Carrément..._

 _Steve souffla puis avoua. "Clint a préféré que tu ne sois pas dans la même équipe que lui et en même temps ton aide sera très préc... Steve ne put finir sa phrase, Tony avait déjà déguerpit et tentait de d'interpeller l'archer._

 _Il le trouva dans la salle de sport. "Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as demandé à Cap de nous séparer?"_

 _Clint souffla puis dit. "Je préfère avoir les idées clairs."_

 _\- Parce que je t'embrouille l'esprit?_

 _\- Tony, déjà j'ai pas envie de t'enivrer avec ma magie. J'ai pas envie que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Et j'ai pas, non plus envie de m'inquiéter pour toi, alors c'est mieux comme ça._

 _\- C'est sur, c'est mieux ... Cap attend que ça, que tu remette le couvert avec Pietro._

 _\- Encore! T'es sérieux, tu me gonfles Stark avec Pietro! Je suis affecté à l'Alpha parce que ce gars est un tireur d'élite, tu l'es toi? Non! Moi si! La bravo doit s'infiltrer dans les réseaux informatiques de l'HYDRA, je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine? Non! Toi si! Alors Arrête ! Et fout moi la paix avec Pietro parce que je te jure je vais péter un câble... Dit Clint en attachant son arc. "Tu devrais penser à enfiler ton armures, t'as entendu ton ex, on doit être prêt dans 5 minutes." Dit Clint en se dirigeant vers la salle commune._

 _Tony ne su pas quoi répondre l'archer avait en avait tellement dit qu'il ne savait plus quoi... Cependant, il avait bien remarqué ses poings serrés et ses veines qui lui ressortaient de son visage lorsqu'il était énervait. Chose qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu car l'archer ne s'énervait que très rarement. Il était plutôt quelqu'un de sang froid. Tony entra dans l'armure puis rejoignît les autres._

 _\- Bon, on va se mettre en route. On a reste en contact radio. Allez, c'est parti._

 _\- Clint attend! Dit Tony en attrapant le bras de l'archer. "Je ..je.."_

 _\- on en reparlera plus tard..._

 _\- Tu penses qu'on les auras?_

 _\- On va les avoir Tony. Rassura t-il._

 _\- Ouais... tu vas le tuer... tue le Clint._

 _\- Je suis plus un assassin. Souffla Clint._

 _\- Il a tué les parents de mon fils._

 _\- Ils n'étaient qu'une cible pour lui, rien d'autre. Clint souffla et appercut le regard perdu de Tony. Il inspira puis reprit. "Je te promet que si l'occasion se présente. Je reflechirais pas longtemps."_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien et trouve les dossiers Tony._

 **Chapitre 33**

.

[6h00: Départ Dolný, Sokovia.

Vehicule: Quinjet 1.0 alpha.

Vitesse: 200km.

Destination: Breznõ, Sokovia.

Km: 51km.

Temps estimé: 15 minutes.]

Vision aux commandes de l'Alpha, Tony sortit le plan du bâtiment. Il étudit avec Thor, Bruce et Wanda où ils auraient le plus de chance de trouver quelque chose, puis quand ils trouvèrent la pièce où ils trouveraient sûrement l'indice ultime, ils mirent en place un plan d'attaque.

[6h15: Arrivé, Breznõ, Sokovia.]

Les six Avengers se dirigèrent par les airs pour arriver à la base, Tony portait Bruce, Rhodey, Thor et vision, Wanda.

[Base de Breznõ, Sokovia.]

La base était plutôt déserte, iI y avait des agents mais il s'agissait apparemment plus d'une base administratif. Ils décidèrent de créer une diversion. Thor, Bruce, Wanda et Rhodey attirèrent les agents vers eux tandis que Tony et vision s'infiltraient dans la partie de la base qui les intéressés. Puis, dés qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, les autres Avengers furent mine de partir.

Tony et vision s'attaquèrent aux fichiers, ils décrypterent et entrerent dans les fichiers. La pièce était une pièce où tout les ordinateurs et réseaux étaient liés. Les personnes langda ne seraient quoi faire dans cette pièce, mais là il s'agissait de Tony Stark et de la vision. Après quelques manipulation, ils atterrirent dans le réseau de Hydra, au bout de plus d'une heure, ils trouvèrent une liste des agents infiltrés au shield.

Les noms qui défilaient devant ne leur disaient rien, elle était longue. Il fut un temps où le shield était gangrené par Hydra. Ils récupérèrent les données et vurent en même temps les noms défilés. Vision tiqua sur un nom. "Péter Warpot? Ce nom m'est familier."

Ce fut vers 9h00 qu'ils avaient tous récupéré, c'était l'heure de l'Extraction. Tony voulait s'exfiltrer seul mais vision l'en dissuada, ils contactèrent le reste de l'Alpha qui attaquèrent pour que Tony et la vision puissent sortirent.

À 9h30 il était en vol pour rejoindre le jet alpha.

[9h45 Départ Breznõ, Sokovia.

Vehicule: Quinjet 1.0 alpha.

Vitesse: 200km.

Destination: Dolný, Sokovia.

Km: 51 km.

Temps estimé: 15: minutes.]

Vision et Tony dans le cockpit, ils continuaient tout en pilotant de regarder les noms inscrit sur cette liste. "Je me souviens."

\- Tu te souviens de quoi? Demanda Tony.

\- Péter Warpot. Il est toujours au shield, il s'occupe de la partie administrative. Renseignit la vision.

\- Bah, voilà, on a trouvé ce que la mère de Edwin savait. Dit finalement Tony. "Quand je pense qu'ils l'ont tué pour ça."

[10h00 Arrivée Dolný, Sokovia.]

L'Alpha venait d'arriver au Quinjet principal. Ils pouvaient tous à présent se détendre et attendre que la Bravo revienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

[6h00 Départ Dolný, Sokovia.

Vehicule: Quinjet.1.0 bravo.

Vitesse: 200km.

Destination: Trenčín, Sokovia.

Km: 98km.

Temps estimé: 30: minutes.]

Clint aux commandes du jet, cap le rejoignit. "Bon, j'ai regardé les plans, on va rentrer par l'entrée Ouest. Comment peut-on attirer le tireur dans nos filets?" Demanda Cap.

\- Il faut verrouiller la cible, on a pas de photo mais son comportement. Tu m'as pas dis que 6 personnes gauchères dont lui, était présente dans cette base? Repondit Clint.

\- C'est ça oui. Affirma le chef.

\- Ok, avec un peu chance, ils seront soit plus plus âgées soit plus jeune. Reprit Clint.

\- Ok. On est 5, on tente d'en prendre chacun un, on reste en contact. Et on verra pour le dernier. Conclut le chef.

\- Ok.

Cap revint avec les autres et étudia à nouveau le profil du suspect.

[6h30 Arrivé Trenčín, Sokovia.]

\- Bon, la base est juste derrière cette colline. Clint amorce les panneaux réfléchissant. Ordonna Cap. Clint s'exécuta et les Avengers decendirent.

[Base de trencin, Sokovia.]

Ils entrèrent par l'entrée Ouest, Clint alla vers une cible mais se rendit vite compte que ce suspect n'était pas le bon, puis alla vers la sixième.

\- Je pense que je l'ai les gars. Annonça une voix féminine.

\- Ta position? Demanda Steve.

\- Nord-Est de la base, il est en pleine discussion avec un homme. Ajouta la veuve noire.

\- On arrive Nath. Clint t'as entendu? Demanda à nouveau le chef.

\- Ouais... J'arrive.

Clint se faufila entre les toits et rejoignit Nath. Il repéra aussitôt Cap un peu plus loin puis le faucon et à sa droite, Pietro.

\- Bon, on fait quoi? Demanda Clint.

\- Il faut l'immobiliser. Déclara Natasha.

\- Natasha attend qu'il soit seul et tire lui dans la jambe. Annonça le chef. Les 5 Avengers attendirent que l'homme soit seul puis Natasha lui tira dans la jambe. Celui-ci évita la balle.

\- Putains, fais chier. Pesta Natasha en se mettant à couvert car l'homme saurait d'où venait la balle.

\- De toute façon, vu son entraînement on peut rien faire. Répondit Clint.

\- On peut le tuer mais on aura jamais son patron. Ajouta la veuve noire.

\- Et si on le menace? Il nous le donnera non! Demanda le faucon.

\- Clint pourrait le menacer. Une flèche entre les deux yeux. Ajouta le sokovien.

\- Premièrement, il a pas peur de mourir. Il lâchera jamais le nom de son patron. Déclara clint

\- Deuxièmement, si il a été entraîné par le KGB. Il se tuera de lui-même plutôt que de cracher le morceau. Ajouta Natasha.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il se suicide si Clint l'a en joug? Demanda à nouveau le plus jeune.

\- La capsule de cyanure et de barbiturique. Lâcha Natasha.

\- Quel capsule? Demanda Cap.

\- Celle qu'on t'implante quand tu rentres au KGB. Annonça Clint.

\- ok... donc... on peut pas le coincer. Lâcha le faucon.

\- J'ai été à sa place... Reprit Clint.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais te mettre à sa place? Demanda Cap.

\- J'ai été à sa place et jamais j'aurais craché le morceau même si on avait menacer de mort. La seule chose qui aurait pu me faire avouer ... c'est qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille. Ajouta Barton.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait menacer sa femme? Demanda le faucon.

Clint inspira puis expira et lança. "Il est père de famille. C'est le seul moyen ..."

\- Ça aurait pu être toi. Déclara Natasha.

\- Ça aurait pu. Répondit seulement Clint en se levant.

\- Trouvons leur adresse. Reprit Cap. "Pietro et Sam avec moi, on va aller à l'intérieur, maintenant qu'on a son visage on trouvera son adresse. Nath et Clint tenaient le en joug."

\- Ok.

Au bout de 20minutes Cap lâcha. "On a quelques chose. Bon, il faut qu'on aille choper sa famille. on va aller à l'adresse avec le jet. Vous saurez vous débrouiller pour y aller par vos propres moyens?"

\- Ouais, t'inquietes pas Cap. Dit Natasha.

[7h15 Départ Trenčín, Sokovia.

Véhicule: Quinjet.1.0 bravo.

Vitesse: 200km.

Destination: Bojniče, Sokovia.

Km: 41km

Temps estimé: 12 minutes.]

Steve cibla la maison des Bering avec le GPS, sa femme et ses deux enfants étaient dans le jardins. Il espérait qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieure pour ne pas créer de tension. Il voulait juste leur faire peur, pas de les tuer, ou de se faire tuer. Jamais Steve pourrait tuer une civile et encore moins un enfant. Il repéra aussi une grange non loin de là où Clint et Nath pourrait emmener le suspect.

[7h30 Arrivée Bojniče, Sokovia.]

\- Bon, Pietro, occupe-toi du garçon, Faucon, de la fille, je m'occupe de la mère. Je sonne, je la braque, je lui dis de dire à ses enfants que nous sommes des amis de leur père. Vous demandez aux enfants de vous montrez leur chambre. Je vous appelerai quand on part.

Tout les trois exécutèrent leur plan. Cap filma quelques images puis les envoya au téléphone de Clint.

Clint l'appela. "Allo Cap."

\- Ouais.

\- On tente de lui montrer les images et de négocier sur place. Je te tiens au courant.

\- Ok. Je t'envoie les données GPS tu verras il y a un point où vous pouvez l'emmèner.

\- Ok. Bon, allez, Nath c'est parti.

Les deux compères sautèrent du toit et atterrirent non loin de lui. Celui-ci fut surpris, Clint le tenant en mire avec son arc, Natasha de ses deux beretta, le visait également. Sans son fusil remonté, seul sa capsule pourrait aider l'homme à se sortir de là, mais il n'allait pas se suicider sans tenter une autre porte se sortie.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Des informations. Cracha la veuve noire.

\- Quel informations?

\- Sur un contrat. Il y a 5 ans, tu as eu un contrat, on voudrait savoir qui t'avais engagé. Annonça Clint.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le donnez, mais bon dieu, qui êtes-vous pour croire encore aux contes de fée? Dit l'homme en ricanant.

Clint sortit son téléphone qu'il tendit à Natasha avant de réarmer une flèche.

La veuve noire lui montra les images. Le sourire narquois qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage du tireur changea d'expression.

\- Lâchez-les. Ils n'y sont pour rien. Lâcha l'homme.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'on cherche. Dit seulement Clint en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Je n'ai pas la réponse ici. Tout mes documents sont chez moi. Reprit l'homme.

\- Allons-y alors. Natasha, tu le tiens en joug je vais chercher une bagnole. Déclara Clint qui savait très bien que l'homme cherchait à gagner du temps.

Clint fit à peine quelques mètre et vola une voiture, il revient parmis eux. Natasha sortit un gadget de sa ceinture. Des menottes ultra performante capable de résister à la magie. Clint mit l'homme en joug et la veuve noire lui passa les menottes avant de le jeter à l'arrière de la voiture.

[8h00 Départ Trenčín, Sokovia.

Véhicule: ford escort gti 1l 2.

Vitesse: ~ 140km

Destination: Bojniče, Sokovia.

Km: 41km

Temps estimé: 17 minutes.]

Clint regardait de temps en temps dans le rétro. Les deux ex assassins ne parlaient pas. Le silence était le mieux à faire pour ne pas griller leurs intentions car Biensure qu'ils ne tueraient jamais sa femme et ses gosses, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache.

[7h30 Arrivée Bojniče, Sokovia.]

En arrivant, Nath fit descendre le tireur et l'emmena dans une vieille grange abandonnée non loin de la maison du tireur. Clint ramassa une chaise et la dépoussiéra et la posa puis fouilla le tireur et sortit toutes les pièces détachées de son fusil. Il les installa sur le bord de la fenêtre puis pris sa lunette. Clint regarda dedans, il donna ensuite à Natasha la lunette puis lui reprit et somma à l'homme de regarder dedans avant de le faire asseoir sur la chaise.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal. Lâcha Béring qui voyait par sa lunette, sa femme assise sur une chaise les mains sur la tête. Natasha s'éloigna puis contacta Cap. "Cap?"

\- Oui.

\- Où sont les enfants ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Avec Pietro et faucon. J'ai dis à la mère de leur dire qu'on était des amis de leur père et que je devais parler à leur mère. Je ne veux pas traumatiser les enfants.

\- Ok. Bon, on y est, il a vu que tu tenais sa femme. Clint tente de lui faire cracher le morceau. Reprit Romanoff.

\- Alors? Demanda Clint au tireur en commençant à remonter l'arme du tireur.

\- Je vous le dirais pas. Maugrea l'homme.

\- Ok... Bon, vous pouvez execut...

\- Non! Cria l'homme coupant Clint. "Novak... Viktor Novak. "

\- Cap? Viktor Novak. Lâcha Clint sereinement en continuant à remonter l'arme.

\- Laissez-les tranquille! Cria Bering.

\- Cap, tu peux relâcher sa femme. Tu feras quoi quand on sera parti? Demanda Clint au tireur.

\- Allez, c'est bon, Partons. Dit Natasha.

\- J'ai été dans ton cas. Renonce à cette vie de merde ça ne mènera à rien. Chuchota calmement Clint en terminant se remonter l'arme.

\- Je vous retrouverai. Dés que toi et ta gonzesse aurez franchis le pas de cette porte, vous êtes mort. Lança Bering.

\- Tu me fais rire. Dit Clint en ricanant et en posant le fusil remonter sur le bord de la fenêtre.

\- Si t'as vraiment été dans mon cas. Tu sais que je vais te tuer. Cracha l'homme.

\- Cap? T'as toujours la femme?

\- Ouais... Répondit le chef inquiet.

\- Tu ne feras rien tant que ta femme et tes gosses sont entre nos mains. Tu sais qui est Carlson? Une jeune mère de famille. Elle a laissé un enfant de 3 mois derrière elle. Oh, il a grandit .. il a été adopté... il est heureux, ... il a de bons parents... Dit Clint calmement en attrapant une flèche.

\- Clint, qu'est-ce que fais? Demanda Natasha.

\- Tony me l'a demandé. Répondit simplement Clint.

\- Clint? Nath? Demanda Cap.

\- Tony me l'a demandé. Répéta simplement Clint. "Vas-y Nath, je te rejoins."

Clint arma la flèche et le tireur le fixa, ses yeux se rétractent. Clint enfonça la flèche dans sa carotide et lâcha. "C'est une flèche empoisonnée. Tu es paralysé. Tes muscles se raidissent, du coup ton coeur n'arrive plus à irriguer ton sang jusqu'au cerveau. Tu mourras dans exactement 7 minutes." Clint retira la flèche, puis partit.

[9h55 Départ Bojniče, Sokovia.

Vehicule: Quinjet.1.0 bravo.

Vitesse: 200km.

Destination: Dolný, Sokovia.

Km: 70km.

Temps estimé: 20 minutes.]

Clint rejoignit Natasha dans le jet. Les trois autres arrivèrent juste après. Clint démarra aussitôt l'engin.

\- Clint... Lâcha Cap en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Cap... Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Nous sommes des héros, pas des criminelles. Lâcha Steve en colère.

\- Il en était un, lui. Répondit Hawkeye.

\- Je sais... Tu l'as été aussi. Cracha Steve et pensait qu'après ça, il l'était encore.

\- Il ne voulait pas changer, à sa place, je l'aurais fais, au moins pour mes gosses. Et je l'avais promis. Lâcha Clint.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû te demander de faire ça. Ça aurait pu être toi! Qu'importe ce que tu me dis, ça aurait pu être toi. Dit Steve en se calmant un peu. Si ça aurait pu être lui alors, il a fait le bon choix. Cet homme les aurait tué dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné.

\- Je sais... Mais c'était pas le cas. Dis Clint en décollant.

[10h15 Arrivée Dolný, Sokovia.]

Le Quinjet bravo pénétra dans la soute arrière., Clint sortit calmement et alla directement vers le cockpit. Vision était présent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

[10h30 Départ Dolný, Sokovia.

Vehicule: quinjet 1.7.

Vitesse: 630km.

Destination: Base du shield. New York. USA.

Km: 6924km.

Temps estime: 11h.]

Tony était dans le labo, Cap le rejoignit aussitôt au décollage du Quinjet 1.7.

\- Alors! Demanda Tony impatient.

\- Viktor Novak, le commanditaire s'appelle Viktor Novak.

\- On a le nom de la taupe, nous. Et le tireur? Demanda Tony.

\- Tué... Par Clint... Comme tu lui avais demandé... Comment t'as pu lui demander ça Tony?

\- Comment j'ai pu? Il a tué les parent de Edwin ! Notre fils! Grogna Stark.

\- Ouais et t'as demandé à ton petit ami, un ancien assassin, de tuer cet homme. Un père de famille, qui accepte des contrats d'exécution pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Lâcha Steve les yeux embués.

\- Il a tué les parent de Edwin ! Se défendit Iron Man.

\- Ça aurait pu être Clint à sa place! Lâcha Cap avant de partir voir le reste de l'équipe

Tony resta-là un moment. Qu'avait-il fait? Et clint, avait-il vraiment tué l'assassin des parents de son fils? Le mot assassin sonna faussement. Clint était un assassin avant qu'il ne rentre au shield. Il se souvint de leur conversation sur son intégration au KGB. Tony tenta de se concentrer sur le repulseur en miette de War machine. Vers 13h, il alla tout de même rejoindre Clint dans le cockpit.

\- Hey. Dit Tony en entrant.

\- Hey! Dit Clint en lui offrant un sourire.

\- Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda le génie.

\- Depuis quand Tony Stark demande pour s'asseoir dans le cockpit qui a lui-même conçu? Répondit Clint en riant.

\- Ça veut dire oui, je suppose?

\- Tu supposes bien. Donc comme ça Warpot est un traitre? Fury va halluciner, je crois. franchement, il a bien caché son jeu. Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Clint, je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de faire ça. Murmura Tony.

\- N'en parlons plus, c'est fait. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Si parlons s'en. Je suis un impulsif, je peux-être une personne très réfléchi comme je peux être con... Et quand je t'ai demandé de tuer cet homme, j'ai pas réfléchi. Après coup, je me suis posé la question, à savoir si tu en serais capable. Et après je me suis dis que si... Tu étais capable de le faire... Parce que tu l'avais déjà fait et j'ai même pas pensé à ... Que .. tu aurais pu être à sa place! C'est comme si je t'avais demandé d'exécuter l'ancien Clint ! Finit par dire Stark en baissant les yeux.

\- L'ancien Clint comme tu dis! Je suis plus comme ça ... Et à la place de Bering, si on m'avait laissé le choix de changer, pour mes gosses, je l'aurais fait, lui en a décidé autrement. Ne t'en fait pas Tony. Je t'en veux pas. De toute façon, on ne peut plus rien y faire. Il est mort, n'en parlons plus. Dit Clint en remontant le menton du génie avec son pouce.

\- Hum... T'as pas faim? Demanda Tony pour changer de conversation et aussi parce que lui, avait faim.

\- Un peu... Dit seulement Barton. Se souvenant qu'il avait bu qu'un café dans l'estomac offert par Pietro dans la nuit.

\- je vais te remplacer. Dit Tony en souriant.

\- Va manger toi. Tu me remplacera après. Dit Clint en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Ok... J'y vais ... Dit Stark en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de se lever et de partir.

Tony alla se faire réchauffer une ration de combat. Il s'installa à côté de Thor qui tout comme lui, mangeait également un plat réchauffé.

\- Ah point break! Je peux te parler cinq minutes? Demanda Tony.

\- Je suis tout ouïe. Répondit le dieu.

\- Maintenant qu'on sait d'où vient la magie de Clint et le pourquoi Clint ne peut pas... Enfin tu sais... Tu penses qu'il y ait un moyen de rectifier ça? Demanda le génie.

\- Oh euh... Je ne me suis pas penché sur la question... Avoua le blond.

\- Moi si... On sait qu'il possède de la magie car Loki à ouvert un lien entre eux pour pouvoir le manipuler et que Clint lui n'a pas refermé le lien. On sait aussi que pendant qu'il se faisait manipuler, Clint lui a promis fidélité. Donc si Clint brise le liens est-ce que ça annihilerait sa promesse? Interrogea Tony.

\- Probablement... Mais il n'aurait plus de magie en lui. Déclara Thor.

\- Hum...

\- Avez-vous toujours peur que ce que vous ressentez pour lui n'est dû qu'à la magie? Demanda le fils d'Odin.

\- Non... Je sais que nos sentiments sont vrais. C'est juste que... Il s'est habitué à cette magie... Et moi aussi ... Elle fait partie intégrante de lui à présent... Murmura Tony.

\- Je comprends.

\- Et la promesse? On pourrait pas juste annuler cette promesse?

\- Oh dans la mesure où ni vous, ni moi, ni même Clint ne savons ce qu'il s'est passé je crains que nous puissions rien n'y faire. Avoua Thor.

\- Ouais... Quand Loki dit qu'il lui a promis fidélité, c'est genre comme quand on se mari, on se promet fidélité. Dit Tony.

\- C'est le principe même. Répondit le blond.

\- Donc, Clint est en quelques sorte marié à Loki, mais attend à ce moment là il était déjà marié à Laura! Se souvint le génie.

\- Devant dieu? Demanda Thor.

\- Ça, je sais pas... Civilement déjà..

\- Hum.. Je vois. Dit Thor en fronçant les yeux.

\- Tu vois quoi? Demanda le génie en levant un sourcil.

\- Hawkeye ne s'est pas engagé devant dieu, donc c'est pour ça que mon frère a pu lui faire promettre fidélité... Mais ils ne se sont pas Marié ! Et encore moins devant dieu! Dit seulement le dieu.

\- Et donc?

\- Peut-être qu'un mariage pourrait annihiler l'effet. Ajouta le blond.

\- Un mariage? .. Génial... Soupira Tony

\- Oui, sur Asgard les hommes ne se mari pas entre eux comme vous le savez mais d'après la tradition asgardienne, il est dit que ceux qui possède le ljós rekkr hjloda, l'appel du guerrier lumineux, ils peuvent s'unir à leur rekkr vinr, le compagnon du guerrier, vous. Renseignit Thor.

\- Moi? Demanda Stark surpris.

\- Hawkeye peut vous épouser sur Asgard puisque qu'il bénéficie de la protection des anges! Ajouta Thor.

\- Ok... Euh... Ouais.. Je vais réfléchir à ça...

\- Parlez-en avec oeil de faucon. Reprit le grand blond.

\- Aussi oui .. Bon, je vais le remplacer.. À plus Thor et merci. Dit Tony en rejoignant le cockpit. "Va manger Barton, il y a un plat dans le micro onde, je vais prendre les commandes". Clint se leva puis lui déposa un baiser avant de rejoindre la salle commune.

Le milliardaire tint le cap pendant près de trois heures puis Captain America reprit les commandes du jet. "chacun son tour" Avait déclaré le chef des Avengers

Tony rejoignit Clint au salon, il regardait un film avec Wanda, Pietro, la vision et Natasha. Rhodey et le faucon se battaient une fois de plus aux échecs et Bruce était sûrement au labo. Le génie se faufila aux côtés de Clint souriant à son approche. Tony jeta un regard furtif vers les jumeaux, ce qui n'échappa pas au tireur. Barton prit l'initiative de passer son bras autour des épaules du génie afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était bien de lui qui était amoureux et non du Maximoff.

Le film terminé, tout le monde resta-là, Wanda se leva et mit le deuxième volet du film. "Je dois te montrer un truc sur Bravo 1.0 Tony." Dit Clint en se levant.

\- J'arrive. Répondit le génie en suivant Barton jusqu'à la soute. Clint grimpa à bord du 1.0, Tony fut surpris de voir Clint s'asseoir sur les sièges arrières. Tony le suivit et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Je voulais être seul avec toi

\- Ah. Dit seulement le génie.

\- On débrief sur la mission maintenant où tu préfères attendre qu'on soit rentré à la maison ? Demanda l'archer. La phrase à la maison fit sourire le génie. Clint se sentait chez lui au manoir et ça lui faisait plaisir.

\- On a du temps à tuer. Répondit le brun en guise de réponse.

\- Bon, on a réussit. On a tous les objectifs. On a le pourquoi avec Warpot. On a le comment avec Bering et le par qui avec Novak. Commenca par dire Clint. Tony ne dit rien Clint reprit. "j'ai tué cet homme. Que je m'en veuille ou pas, c'est pas la question. Ça ne changera rien... Il est MORT. Tu m'as demandé de le faire. Je l'ai fais, point. Et je regrette pas. Si je ne l'aurais pas fait. Il nous aurait pas loupé Nath et moi. Je connais ce genre d'individu pour avoir été dans le même cas. Bref c'est fait."

\- Ok. Dit seulement le génie.

\- Ensuite... Clint regarda le cockpit puis revint vers Tony. "Je tiens à Pietro." Lâcha t-il. "Autant qu'à Wanda et à tous les autres Avengers, bien que j'avoue être plus attaché à toi, Nath et les Maximoff que du reste de l'équipe." Clint fit une pause, puis reprit. "Tout comme je t'ai promis de tuer Bering si c'était nécessaire, j'ai promis aux Maximoff d'être toujours là pour eux."

\- Je comprends...Dit le génie. " Tout comme moi, je tiens à toi, Rhodey, Bruce et même à Cap..."

\- C'est le père de ton fils, encore heureux que tu tiennes à lui... Clint posa sa main sur le genou de Tony puis de son autre main, lui attrappa la sienne. "Je vais te parler de Pietro, parce que je sais que ça t'énerve que je lui parle... Jaloux!" Dit Clint en souriant... "Comme tu le sais l'effet de la magie fait que j'arrive à ressentir les émotions et c'était le cas avec Laura. Mais je ne savais pas ce que ça impliquait, pour moi c'était de l'amour que je ressentais pour ma femme et puis bon sexuellement ça allait ..." Clint inspira et continua. Tony buvait chaque parole du tireur. "Durant la bataille face à Ultron. J'ai ressenti les mêmes émotions que je ressentait pour elle, envers un mec."

\- Pietro... Murmura Tony.

\- Pietro. Reprit le blond. "J'étais perdu... Je voulais lui demander des comptes ... Pourquoi je ressentais ce genre de chose? Et puis.. Le temps nous a échappé. À sa mort, les sentiments se sont envolés. Enfin du moins l'échange via l'arc. Tu me suis toujours ?" Demanda Clint.

\- Oui, oui. Continu.

\- En rentrant à la ferme mes sentiments envers Laura n'avaient pas changé. Forcément Pietro était mort et loin donc plus d'échange. Jusqu'au jour où Phil m'a apprit qu'il était vivant. Je suis allé le voir pour avoir des réponses sur ce que j'avais ressenti en Sokovie. Et là j'ai ressenti à nouveau cet échange et lui aussi je pense. Ensuite, il est parti en rééducation, je ne sais où, puis tu connais la suite. Fury nous a demandé de s'occuper de lui et là, la magie à reprit le dessus. Tout comme lui, je savais pas ce qu'il se passait. On était juste bien à deux. Je me suis dis que c'était une sorte d'union dû au fait qu'il avait donné sa vie pour la mienne. Sauf que lui, il connaissait ses sentiments envers moi. On a commençé à passer du temps ensemble, il a voulut aller plus loin. Mais ... J'y n'arrivais pas ..." Clint rit puis dit. "J'avais même demander des conseils à un ami sur le sexe, en vain. Y'avait rien à faire. Je n'arrivais pas. Une fois, j'ai ressenti quelques chose."

\- Je m'en souviens, tu me l'avais dis... Confia Tony.

\- Il faut d'abord que tu saches que Pietro à un problème avec Hawkeye." Dit Clint en riant à nouveau. "Avec Clint, ça va mais pas avec Hawkeye. C'était la guerre! Rien que de voir mon l'arc ça l'enervait. Je pense qu'il me revoyait répondre à ses piques en Sokovie, bref. On a essayé de mettre l'arc de côté. De ne pas être Quicksilver et Hawkeye mais juste Clint et Pietro. Et un jour en revenant d'un entrainement où on s'était un peu frité, on s'est disputé et réconcilié. Mon arc avec moi, j'ai réagis... Enfin pas physiquement mais voilà j'en avais quand même envie, tu comprends! Enfin tu sais.. J'ai pris peur comme tu le sais, puis un jour tu m'as offert renescanczie... Et je sais pas pourquoi mais tu m'avais touché. Tu n'étais plus à ce moment le légendaire casse couille Tony Stark mais simplement Tony, un gars avec un coeur. Je crois que c'est ta sensibilité refoulé envers les arcs qui m'a touché. Comme tu le sais, j'étais séparé de Pietro, moi je l'aimais encore mais lui, non. Donc la magie n'opérait plus entre lui et moi. Mais entre toi et moi. Si.. Bref et voilà que Natasha débarque! Je pourrais jamais te remercier assez d'être intervenu à temps ce jour là.. Parce que c'est une femme et...enfin tu sais..."

\- Oui... Dit Tony souriant à ces révélations.

\- Avec Pietro, on s'est réconcilié et puis toi tu t'es marié. J'ai essayé de rester à ses côtés malgrès le fait que j'arrivais pas à le satisfaire et le fait qu'avec "Hawkeye " c'était tendu. Il est hyper protecteur avec moi. En entrainement, il mourrait toujours à chaque simulation c'était pareil. Il se mettait toujours entre moi et les projectiles et à la maison avec Clint ça devenait tendu aussi. Entre le ménage à trois avec Wanda et la frustration de Pietro vis à vis du sexe, ça n'allait plus. Moi j'y arrivais pas et lui s'en voulait et ne comprenait pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs." Fini par dire l'archer. "Et puis un jour je lui ai dis au revoir. Le voir s'attrister de jour en jour c'était pas mon but. Quant il n'y avait que Clint ça n'allait pas et quand c'était que Hawkeye, il était tellement chiant... On a fini par se séparer. Voilà maintenant tu sais toute l'histoire." Dit Clint. Tony sourit... Clint reprit. "Tu veux que je continu à te raconter ma vie?"

\- On est plus à ça près.. Je t'écoute. Dit calmement le brun.

\- Les mois ont passés et puis on s'est revu... Toi et moi. Ajouta l'archer. "Et bon tu connais la suite.. Je t'aime Tony, je te resterais fidèle, Mais voilà je tiens aux Maximoff, ils sont un peu mes... Protégés, on va dire, un peu comme Cap avec nous tous." Avoua le blond.

\- Un peu comme Natasha? Demanda Stark.

\- Euh.. Non... Natasha c'est... elle est comme une soeur. Je l'aime... Je la choisirai sans aucun doute s'il fallait choisir entre elle et les Maximoff. Donc mes protégés, ça leur correspond mieux. Fini par dire le tireur.

\- Hum... J'aime ton arc Clint et je comprends pas comment il...

\- Je sais... Je l'ai vu avec renescanczie... Rassura l'archer.

\- Merci de... de m'avoir raconté ton histoire. Dit finalement le milliardaire touché par la démarche du blond.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté... C'était long! Dit Clint en riant et forçant le génie à se lever pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Clint passa un bras autour du cou de Tony puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de poser sa tempe contre son front.

Les deux amants restèrent-là un moment l'un contre l'autre, puis soudain une voix s'éleva. "vous êtes où? Clint t'es où! Putain repond! " Clint et Tony se regardèrent puis rirent, ils se levèrent main dans la main et rejoignirent Natasha dans la soute. "Vous faisiez quoi?" Demanda la femme.

\- On parlait. Dit seulement Tony encore tout ému.

\- Mais bien sûre! Bon.. Du corps à corps ça te dis? Cap est aux commandes. Demanda Nath à Clint. Le blond regarda Tony puis Tony acquiesca et suivit le binôme.

À leurs arrivés, Cap était finalement là." AH ben, t'es là?" Lança la veuve noire.

\- Vision me remplace... Répondit le meneur.

\- ah, on allait faire du corps à corps avec Clint. Répondit Natasha.

\- Ok ... Je vais courir moi. Dit Cap.

Tony s'avança vers le banc de musculation et commença à travailler ses biceps. Tout en regardant le couple d'ex assassin combattre. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, ce fut Clint qui maîtrisa la veuve noire, Cap sourit et félicita le vainqueur qui était son meilleur élève jusqu'à présent "t'as baissé ta garde " Dit Clint à Natasha en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Où t'as appris cette technique? Demanda Nath.

Clint sourit et lança un regard vers Steve. "Apprend-moi." Demanda la femme à Steve. "Très bien." Céda le meneur. Clint sourit et partir vers Tony. "Elle va faire la gueule." Lâcha Tony.

\- Mais non! Soupira Clint en secouant la tête.

\- Elle a perdu! Dit le génie en insinuant qu'elle était mauvaise joueuse.

\- Et alors, tu perdrais aussi! Lança le blond pour défendre son amie.

\- Cest sûre.. Je suis pas aussi performant que vous..

\- Ouais d'ailleurs, tu devrais t'entraîner. Je comprends pas comment t'as pas pu évoluer plus que ça en vivant avec Cap. C'est un excellent prof. Conclut Clint.

\- Il n'avait pas de temps à me consacrer. Dit Tony en regardant ailleurs. Cette réponse sonnait amèrement dans les oreilles du tireurs... "moi, j'ai du temps, viens." Dit Clint en tendant la main. Tony prit sa main et le suivit. Clint lui apprit quelques mouvement devant un Steve un peu troublé à la vue de son meilleur éleve donnant un cours à celui à qui il aurait dû tout apprendre.

Après plusieurs mouvement, Cap s'en alla, Natasha fini son entrainement sur le tapis de course. Puis, peu après Clint et Tony prirent une douche rapide et se dirigèrent au salon. Bruce et Pietro jouaient aux échecs. Wanda, Cap, le faucon et Rhodey parlaient tout simplement. Tony rejoignit la discussion. Ils parlaient de la mission. Clint rejoignit la vision dans le cockpit.


	35. Chapter 34

_Hello tout le monde le chapitre 35 est la... La il y aura encore u. Peu d'action. Puis l'amour va refaire son apparition..._

 _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline._

 _Fin du chapitre precedent_

 _Après plusieurs mouvement, Cap s'en alla, Natasha fini son entrainement sur le tapis de course. Puis, peu après Clint et Tony prirent une douche rapide et se dirigèrent au salon. Bruce et Pietro jouaient aux échecs. Wanda, Cap, le faucon et Rhodey parlaient tout simplement. Tony rejoignit la discussion. Ils parlaient de la mission. Clint rejoignit la vision dans le cockpit._

 **Chapitre 34**

"Nous venons de passer Martha's Vineyard. Lattitude 4120'45" Nord longitude. 7048'50" West. Altitude 39121 pieds. Vitesse de croisière à 356 kilomètre heure. Nous allons arrivés dans ... 19 minutes. Commencez à preparer vos affaires les amis.

À l'annonce de Barton, tous se levèrent et partirent réunir leurs affaires. Tony rejoignit la salle d'entrainement où Barton y avait déposé ses affaires, il rangea leur affaire, puis revint au salon. Il attendit le dernier moment pour entrer dans l'armure.

[22h09 arrivée au shield.]

Tony entra dans l'armure, puis attrapa le sac de Clint. Tout le monde descendit. Tony lui, attendit que Clint ait complètement éteint l'appareil puis il le rejoignit souriant en descendant de la rampe. Quelques Avengers étaient encore sur le tarmac. Bucky était présent et avait l'air furieux. Tony, le sac de Hawkeye dans la main et Clint rejoignirent les autres.

\- Oh, tu t'es trouvé un porteur Hawkeye. Dit Bucky sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Tony lui lança un regard noir, mais le masque cachait ses émotions. "Ton mec pourrait au moins relevé son masque." ajouta t-il.

\- Mon mec fait ce qu'il veut. Lâcha Clint.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon. Reprit le soldat souriant.

\- Oh, arrête Bucky c'est bon! Tu voulais pas voir Cap? Viens! Dit Sam en tentant d'attraper le bras du soldat.

\- Vous faites un couple tout mignon hein Sam ! Tu trouves pas? Le si dévoué Hawkeye arc et flèche en main! Et la boite de fer.

\- On t'emmerde! Dit Tony en enlevant son masque "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as un problème?"

\- En fait, tu aimes bien passer derrière moi. Dit Bucky.

\- Pardon? Demanda Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ouais, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Reprit Bucky en regardant Clint.

\- Si tu veux parler de moi! Je t'interdis de le faire! Il s'est rien passé entre toi et moi! Cracha Barton énervé

\- Ah non... c'est bien dommage... Oh... Il est où le sokovien tien...

Clint regarda dans la direction de Pietro.. Non pas ça... Clint lui avait avoué, il y a peu de temps que ce n'était pas Pietro le problème, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache qu'ils étaient encore ensemble à ce moment là. Tony regarda Clint, il le voyait perdu, gêné, en colère. Tout les expressions du visages y passait.

\- La ferme Bucky ! Cracha Stark.

\- Sinon quoi? Demanda vicieusement le nouvel agent.

Le sang de Tony fit qu'un tour, l tendit sa main vers lui. "Ferme ta putain de gueule." Ordonna le génie.

\- Oh, tu veux te battre? T'as besoin de ton armure? Ricana Le soldat.

\- T'as besoin de ton bras. Répondit le génie en inclinant la tête en souriant.

\- Maximoff! Appela l'ancien militaire.

Clint s'approcha de Bucky et lui décrocha une gauches sur la machoire, tandis que l'homme au bras de fer cherchait Pietro des yeux. Bucky, surpris, reprit ses esprits et percuta la paumette du blond de son bras valide, puis Clint continua en lui mettant une deuxième sur l'arcade. Tony se mit entre eux. Barton était inconscient, Bucky pouvait le tuer en un seul et unique coup.

\- Je vais te tué connard! Et toi laisse-moi passpasser ! Hurla Barnes.

\- Dégage! Laisse-nous! Laisse-moi! Laisse Clint et laisse Cap! Cria Stark en repoussant Bucky.

\- Cap? Si tu crois que je vais te le laisser. Grogna l'homme au bras métallique.

\- Mais je l'ai plus. Et toi non plus. Ne les approche plus. Je te préviens.. Relève encore une fois la main sur Clint ou Cap, je te défonce. Bras en fer ou pas... Je t'exploserai ! Cracha le génie au bord de l'explosion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui passe! Cria Cap en accourant vers eux. "Bucky ! Tony! Clint? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda le meneur surpris de voir l'État de Bucky et Tony le tenant en joug de son repulseur.

Clint regarda vers Pietro celui-ci baissa les yeux et partit. Clint chercha le regard de Tony puis après approbation de la part du génie. L'archer couru derrière Pietro, Tony regarda Steve baissa son masque et s'envola. Il se posa à côté de la voiture de Clint. Il y fourra son sac, puis monta dans la pièce commune, il se défit de l'armure et se servit un café. Il y avait un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Natasha le rejoignit, puis les autres arrivèrent. L'homme semblait chercher quelqu'un, puis Steve entra lui aussi, regarda tout le monde, souffla puis s'approcha de l'homme. Bruce et Natasha repartirent chez eux, puis Clint entra dans la pièce. Il avait la pomette droite en sang. " Tony! Tu as le sac?"

\- Il est dans la voiture. Répondit Tony.

\- On y va? Demanda Clint appuyé contre le battant de la porte.

\- Attend laisse-moi voir ça d'abord. Dit Tony en se levant.

\- Cest pas la peine. Dit Clint.

\- C'est un ordre. Lâcha Steve. "Soigne-toi Clint et désolé. "

\- Tu y es pour rien... Marmonna Hawkeye.

\- Viens. Dit Tony en lui prenant la main et l'emmenant vers la boite à pharmacie.

Clint s'assit sur la table, Tony imbiba d'alcool, le coton et désinfecta la plaie. "Tu vas devoir faire quelques point, je crois."

\- Pfff. Soupira l'archer.

\- Reste-là je vais demander un médecin.

Tony partit chercher un médecin, il passa par la salle commune. Wanda n'y était plus, il ne restait plus que Cap, cet homme, le faucon et Rhodey.

\- Plus de peur de que de mal. Annonça le médecin du shield. "Un petit pansement cicatrisant fera l'affaire."

\- Merci. Dit Barton lorsque le médecin posa le pansement. "On y va cette fois-ci."

\- T'as de la place dans ta bagnole pour mon armure? Demanda le génie.

\- En tassant bien, elle passera. Dit Barton en riant.

Ainsi les deux hommes repartirent en emportant la mark 43.

Sur la route le silence prit le dessus, ils avaient beaucoup de chose à dire, plusieurs choses s'étaient passées durant ces deux derniers jours mais ils étaient trop fatigués. Les deux hommes prirent une douche rapidement et se mirent au lit directement. Clint prit immédiatement Tony dans ses bras.

Ce fut Barton qui se réveilla en premier, c'était bien rare, s'était-il dit. Il se leva et alla préparer un bon café, sortit quelques biscuit et rejoignit le brun. Clint s'assit au bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux. Le brun sourit puis ouvrot les paupières. "Bonjour mon amour."

\- Bonjour. Je t'ai amené le café.

Tony sourit et se redressa, il attrapa la tasse que l'archer lui tendit, puis Tony confia. "Je crois que la première fois que j'ai ressenti quelques chose pour toi c'était dans mon labo, toujours... Quand tu es venu me dire que c'était fini avec Pietro. Tu m'avais émut ce jour là. J'avais envie de... fe te réconforter." Avoua Tony.

Clint sourit puis Tony reprit. "Tu devais pas être... Tu devais pas encore ressentir quelque chose pour moi parce que je me souviens pas avoir senti une quelconque magie."

\- La première fois que tu l'as ressenti, c'est avec mon arc, enfin avec renescanczie.

\- Oui... J'étais pétrifié. Mon coeur s'est emballé. Tu m'avais ému, touché, tant par ta sensibilité envers les arcs que ta reconnaissance. Tu m'as parlé avec respect. J'étais gêné... Quand tu m'as remercié. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je te jure... Et quand tu m'as demandé si moi aussi j'étais amoureux... Je savais plus si tu parlais de toi ou des arcs? Je me suis posé la question à moi m-même. Tu m'as perturbé mais à un point... J'avais l'impression de te sentir tout le temps." Tony se tut, Clint caressa son bras.

Tony reprit. "J'en ai parlé à Thor. Il m'a soutenu que c'est normal parce les archers avait de la magie et que comme tu étais le meilleur archer midgardien." Clint gloussa et Tony continua. "Oui tu es le meilleur archer midgardien bref, donc, je me suis dis que ce que j'avais ressenti c'était de la magie et que je n'étais pas amoureux et puis j'ai bu... enfin j'avais déjà bien bu avant. Je suis rentré à la tour, là, je vous ai surpris toi et Nath... Tu m'avais déçu.. j'étais jaloux, je crois... J'ai demandé Cap en mariage le lendemain, je crois, il fallait que je saute le pas. Je me suis marié. Tu es sorti de ma vie et puis Edwin..." Conclut Tony. Clint posa sa tête sur son épaule puis se redressa à nouveau.

Tony reprit. " Je te connaissais pas avant ça... Je croyais te connaître, mais en fait je connaissais que Hawkeye et Barton quand même. Et à vrai dire Barton me plaisait bien physiquement." Dit Tony en regardant Clint en coin qui sourit automatiquement. "Et maintenant, je préfère Clint. Maintenant je te connais toi."

\- C'est joliement dit... Souffla Clint.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Lâcha le génie.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Tony. Répondit Clint en attrapant Tony par le cou. "Merde!"

\- Heureusement qu'il était tiède ce café! Tout ça pour que je file à la douche. Dit Tony en roulant des yeux.

Clint rit, se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain, Tony le suivi jusqu'à la douche.

Après une bonne douche, le jeune couple burent un café tout en préparant le repas. Clint profita pour appeler la ferme Barton, Tony en profita pour parler un peu avec ses enfants. Ils déjeunèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le shield pour le débriefing avec Fury. Tony espérait ne pas croiser Bucky, sans l'armure, ils n'auraient aucune chance face à lui. Ils saluèrent toutes les personnes présentes et attendirent Fury.

Le directeur du shield arriva et le débriefing pu commencer. Cap prit la parole, puis Fury, ils leur informèrent de ce qui avait été fait. Tony ne pensait plus qu'à ses enfants. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte les revoir. Fury convoqua Clint, sûrement par rapport à Bering. Les agents du shield avaient un rapport à faire après chaque mission. Clint ne faisant plus parti du shield, Fury voulut savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en détail dans cette maison. Tony en profita pour parler avec Thor.

\- Thor, mon ami.

\- Ami Stark! Avez-vous parlé avec Hawkeye?

\- Non... Avoua Tony en faisant une grimace.

\- Ah.. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai le regret de vous informer que malheureusement, père ne peut vous marier... Annonça le dieu.

\- Ah... Heureusement que j'en ai pas parlé à Clint alors... Dit Tony en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, mais père dit que vous vivez dans le péché. Reprit Thor en posant une main réconfortante sur son ami.

\- Comment çà, on vit dans le péché? Je pensais qu'on avez le droit de s'aimer puisqu'il est OK rekkr. Dit Tony en relevant les yeux.

\- Oh, ça oui. C'est juste que vous vivez ensemble sans y être forcer par la loi midgardienne. Si encore vous étiez marié civilement... Dit seulement Thor.

\- Odin accepterait si on serait mariés civilement? Demanda Tony.

\- Je pense que oui... Acquiesca le blond.

\- Ok... Pas sûr que Clint accepte. Dit Tony en levant les yeux en l'air.

\- Et vous? Accepteruez m-vous de le prendre pour époux? Demanda soudain le dieu. Tony fut surpris de la question.

\- On va dire que je pensais pas un jour me repencher sur la question du mariage. Mon union avec Steve à été un fiasco total... Et en même temps... Clint est tellement différent de Cap... Je crois que oui. Je... Je pourrais accepter de l'épouser. Se surprit à dire Tony.

\- Maintenant que vous avez les réponses sur vous-même. Il vous faut demander sa main à présent... Ajouta le dieu.

\- Ouais je sais et c'est bien ce qu'il me fait le plus peur... Souffla Tony en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Clint revint peu après parmis eux puis ils se dirigèrent vers la ferme Barton. Il était 17 heures passées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Au bruit du moteur, les enfants sortirent en courant vers les deux héros. Edwin sauta immédiatement dans les bras de son père. Nathaniel dans les bras de Clint, puis tout ce petit monde s'approcha de l'ex madame Barton.

\- Alors? Demanda la femme.

\- Tout est réglé, on a eut tout nos objectifs. Rassura l'archer.

\- C'est bien, les enfants ont préparé un gâteau. Vous venez? Demanda Laura en entrant dans la maison. La petite Maguy, assise sagement à terre, sourit à l'approche du papa. Tony prit sa fille dans les bras et la serra contre lui, puis Laura appela tout les enfants en sortant le gâteau.

Tony s'approcha timidement puis Laura l'invita à s'asseoir. Clint sortit les tasses et les cuillères pendant que Laura déposa la cafetière sur la table, une bouteille de lait et du chocolat.

Tony parut gêné, contrairement à Clint. Laura souriait à Tony, lui rougissait. Cooper s'occupait de la petite Maguy. Lila était collé à son père. Et les deux garçons âgées de 5 et 6 ans étaient assis en face de Clint et de Lila. Après avoir mangés leur part de gâteau, les enfants allèrent jouer dans le salon. Les adultes en profitèrent pour parler de la mission. Ils parlèrent des grandes lignes. En omettant volontairement de l'informer que Clint avait assassiné Bering.

Ce fut vers 18 heures 30 qu'ils décidèrent de se mettre en route. Le temps de préparer les affaires des petits. Ils partirent vers 19h. Sur la route ils prirent la décision d'aller manger dans un fast food, Edwin était aux anges. Ils ne traînèrent pas. Edwin avait déjà rater l'école une journée. Un debarbouillage rapide et les enfants étaient couché.

Comme à leurs habitudes, les deux hommes se burent un café dans le salon. Clint se mit au fond du canapé, Tony se positionna à ses côtés en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ça va mon petit elfe? Demanda Tony en lui souriant pleinement.

\- Ça va mon petit roi. Repondit Clint en riant.

\- Dis, j'ai parler un peu avec Thor à propos de la magie et de ta promesse. Informa le génie.

\- Ouais je t'écoute. Dit Clint en attrapant sa tasse.

\- Veux tu m'épouser? Lâcha soudain Stark.

\- Pardon? Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Veux tu m'épouser? Répéta Tony sûre de lui.

\- Mais t'es fou? Dit Clint surpris de cette demande.

\- De toi, oui. Lanca Tony en se redressant. "Clint je t'aime tellement et ... Et je veux t'épouser. Alors je te repose la question Clint veux tu m'épouser?" Redemanda le génie.

Clint regarda sa tasse puis Tony. "Je... Je pensais pas un jour me reposer cette question... Je pensais que nos mariages respectifs aussi chaotique qu'elles ont pu être nous empêcherait de se poser à nouveau cette question. Déclara l'archer avant de boire une gorgée de café.

\- Je sais mais... Tony souffla et reprit. "Avant de me répondre faut que je t'explique quelque chose..." Dit Tony en choppant la tasse des mains de Clint et en la posant sur la table. Il se positionne face à lui. " D'après Thor le seul moyen que tu te défasses de la promesse de Loki est que tu te mari... Religieusement ... Chose que tu n'as sûrement jamais faite." Lâcha Tony en secouant la tête.

\- Ouais exact. Je me suis pas marié à l'église. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- On pense que la promesse que tu feras devant dieu annulera celle que tu as faites à Loki mais rien n'est sûre. Souffla le génie en baissant les yeux.

\- Ok... mais euh... On peut se marier religieusement nous deux? Demanda Clint en regardant le génie les yeux rivés vers le sol.

\- Non. Lâcha Stark.

\- Bon ben la question se pose pas alors! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me mari avec quelqu'un d'autre! Déclara l'archer, ce qui surpris le génie qui releva immédiatement les yeux.

\- Enfin si... Confia le génie. "On peut si on se marier civilement parce que là d'après Odin on vit dans le "péché" et donc il ne veut pas nous marier sauf si on se mari civilement Avant." Dit Tony en choppant les mains de l'archer dans les siennes.

\- Même si on est deux mecs? Je pensais que sur Asgard les hommes épousaient les femmes c'est pas ce que tu m'avais dis? Demanda Barton.

\- Si... Mais t'es pas un Asgardien ... t'es bien plus que ça... Tu es un ok rekkr et tu possède le ljós rekkr hljoda... Declara le genie. En baissant les yeux. Puis il reposa son regard vers le blond et reprit. " Tu peux épouser ton rekkr vinr, le compagnon du guerrier entre d'autre terme moi! Dit le génie en faisant une grimace.

\- Ok... Donc.. je... Je peux t'épouser religieusement devant Odin sur Asgard à conditions qu'on se mari civilement d'abord... D'où ta subite demande en mariage. Fini par dire l'archer en reprenant sa tasse dans la main.

\- C'est ça. Dit seulement le génie en observant l'archer.

\- Promesse rompu ou non je crois que... Je vais accepter. Dit Barton avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Hein? J'ai rien compris...

\- De t'épouser... Oui je vais t'épouser. Déclara à nouveau à l'archer en le regardant cette fois.

\- c'est vrai? Demanda Tony.

\- mais oui... On va se marier donc... J'aurais jamais cru que je me marirais avec toi. Enchaîna l'archer en ouvrant les les yeux en grand presque choqué. Tony sourit et prit sa tasse dans les mains.

\- Après on a le temps... Sauf si tu veux te débarrasser de... Murmura le milliardaire.

\- C'est toi qui voit... Moi... Ça... Au plus vite! lâcha Clint soudain. " Plus vite Marié plus vite débarrassé de Loki."

\- J'irais à la préfecture demain. Lança Tony plus souriant que jamais.

\- Ok... Dit Clint souriant. L'archer déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tony et demanda " On va se coucher mon rekkr vinr ? "

\- On va se coucher. Dit Tony.

Les deux amants se prirent dans les bras et s'endormirent directement, la tête pleine de rêve.

Le réveil sonna Tony ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Mais il fallait se lever. Edwin avait déjà loupé l'école la veille, il ne voulait pas qu'il ne rate un autre jour. Le brin se lève prend une douche et comme à son habitude prépare le petit déjeuner avant d'aller réveiller son fils.

Tony regarda son fils bien aimé. Il lui a tant manquer durant cette mission et puis elle était lié directement à lui cette mission. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Tony le regardait déjeuner tranquille devant ses dessins animés, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. C'était l'heure pour les Stark pour rejoindre l'école.

En revenant au manoir, Tony rejoignit ses deux blond. Il but un café en leur compagnie puis Tony descendit à latelier. Il fallait refaire quelques flèches pour Hawkeye. Puis il remonta les rejoindre vers les coups de 11h. Il aida Clint à préparer le repas. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble. Puis les deux compères burent un petit café sur la canapé. Puis Clint parti voir Kate, il avait décidé de lui demander avec Nath d'être son témoin de mariage. Puis peu de temps après Tony accompagné de Maguy parti en coup de vent au shield avant d'aller à la préfecture. Il fallait qu'il tienne Thor au courant que Clint avait accepté de se marier.

Il croisa le faucon et Wanda puis aperçu Thor. Il rejoignit directement sur le canapé.

\- hey salut pointbreack. Dit Tony déposant sa fille sur le canapé.

\- oh Tony..

\- Clint à accepter de... Qu'on se mari. Du moins civilement. Religieusement aussi Je pense. Annonça Tony.

\- D'accord je suis heureux pour vous. Ah il faut que chacun de vous offriez votre arme famillial. Hawkeye prendra sûrement son arc. D'ailleurs il devra se marier en tenu d'Archer. Ajouta le dieu.

\- Ok... Je .. Tu crois que devrais amener mon armure? Demanda Tony.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez il faut que ce soit une arme familiale ou que vous y teniez si vous n'en avez pas venant de votre famille.

\- Notre arme chez les Stark c'est le sarcasme je crois. Je ramenerai mon propre arc.

\- Tres bien. Et vos alliances!

\- D'accord c'est tout?

\- Ce sera tout oui. vous allez devenir un Barton alors. Dit thor en souriant.

\- Et lui un Stark. Thor rit. "Pourquoi tu ris Thor? Je vois pas ce qu'il y ait de marrant qu'il devienne un Stark." Ajouta Tony.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas de çà. C'est juste que... Hawkeye restera un Barton, il est le sexe fort. Informa le dieu.

\- Pardon? Dit Stark les yeux grand ouvert.

\- Oui mon ami. Il est le ok rekkr vous n'êtes que le rekkr vinr. Apprit le blond.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là? Que j'ai la position de la femme? Demanda Stark outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre

\- Ce n'est pas exactement les termes que j'emploierai mais oui, pour Odin comme pour Asgard vous serez Anthony Barton. Annonça t-il.

\- Mon dieu! Dit Stark en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeller Thor mon ami. Déclara le dieu en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Rho pstt c'est une expression! Dit Stark en secouant la tête. "Mais euh civilement je peux garder mon nom? Parce que je me suis pris la tête sur ça avec cap déjà.. Je voulais pas porter son nom. J'ai bataillé pour qu'il porte le mien... Il me tuerai je crois... Dit Tony en baissant la tête en apercevant la mine de sa petite blonde.

\- Rassurez vous, vous pouvez garder votre nom sur Midgard ça n'aura aucunes influences pour dieu le père. Bon c'est certain que ça aurait d'autant plus simple que vous portiez en permanence le nom de votre époux mais bon... Dit Thor en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu penses que je devrais porter son nom? Demanda Tony en fronçant un sourcil.

\- Il sera votre époux... Dit le blond en guise de réponse.

\- Hum... Tony Barton... Soupira Stark.

\- Réfléchissez s'en. Ajouta le dieu souriant.

\- Ouais... Bon fait que je file à la préfecture chercher ce foutue dossier et poser la date. Soupira Tony un peu dépité.

\- Bien je vous salue ami Stark. Dit l'asgardien.

\- Moi aussi Thor... Dit Tony en se levant.

Tony prit sa petite dans les bras et fila à la préfecture. Il y avait un peu de monde. Il dut faire la queue, ça l'enervait de rester mais il fallait le faire. C'est à 16h qu'il eut enfin ce dossier. La date la plus proche était ce lundi à 15h30. Tony inspira fortement dans 3 jours à peine il sera marier à Clint Barton. Il sourit à la dame puis s'en alla, sa fille toujours dans ses bras. Il alla directement à l'école de Edwin. Il était 16h15. La petite s'était endormi. Tony commença à penser à cet histoire de nom de famille. Pour Asgard il sera un Barton quoiqu'il en dise, il sera un Barton. Pour les dieux, il sera un Barton. Au fond même s'il porte le nom de Barton, cela ne changerait rien. Il sera toujours Tony Stark. Il sera Tony Barton né Stark. Et puis bon pour leurs amis, il sera toujours un Stark. Même pour Barton pensa t-il en ricanant. Tout le monde le verra comme un Stark. Mais de facon administratif il sera un Barton. Tony inspira fortement " je serais un Barton " se dit il à lui même. "Anthony Edward Barton né Stark." Reprit il. Il resta un moment là puis il fut l'heure d'aller chercher son fils. Il réveilla la petite et rejoignit son fils.

Il regarda Edwin dans le rétro et se dit qu'il devra le lui dire à lui aussi bientôt. Mais lui dira en même temps que Nathaniel.

En arrivant à la maison Tony prépara le goûter des deux petits. Puis sortit ce dossier. Il devait absolument le remplir pour demain matin. Il se refugia dans la salle à manger et appela Bruce. "Bro?"

\- Tony! Ça va? Demanda Bruce.

\- Ouais il me faut ta pièce d'identité. Lâcha Stark.

\- Pour?

\- Tu voudrais bien être mon temoin? Demanda Tony qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

\- Témoin de quoi? Demanda à nouveau Bruce.

\- Mariage. Répondit seulement Tony.

\- Pardon ? Vous allez vous mariez ? T'es sérieux? Dit Bruce surpris.

\- Ouais! Pause ta journée de lundi. Ajouta le milliardaire.

\- Lundi? Oh putain je suis trop content. Cria le médecin.

\- Ne dit rien à Nath. Clint va l'appeler ... Lança Tony en riant nerveusement.

\- Elle est son témoins? Demanda Bruce.

\- À ton avis? Par contre si tu pouvais chopper sa carte en même temps ça m'arrangerais.

\- Ok je suis au course là. Nath est au shield. Elle prend jamais ces papiers américain avec, je tenvoi çà dés que je rentre. Ajouta Banner.

\- Ok bro merci. Dit seulement Tony en soufflant.

\- Mais de rien et félicitation mon bro. Reprit Bruce.

\- Merci à plus. Dit Tony avant de raccrocher.

Tony souffla puis ordonna " Jarv appel Rhodey"

\- Allô.

\- Rhodey. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Tony. Répondit war machine.

\- Je... Voudrais tu être mon témoin de mariage? Demanda Tony.

\- Pardon? Gloussa le militaire.

\- Ouais je... Bon n'en parle pas à Steve mais on va se marier. Confia Stark.

\- Oh... Il faudra bien que tu lui en parle. Reprit Rhodey.

\- Je vais le faire mais pour l'instant il me faut deux témoins... Murmura Tony maintenant mal à l'aise. Steve, il l'avait complètement oublier.

\- Ok oui. Oui bien sûre Tony... Dit Rhodey.

\- Tu pourrais m'envoyer une phocopie de ta carte d'identité avant demain matin. Je dois aller porter les papiers demain. Et euh... Le mariage c'est lundi. Ajouta Tony.

\- Lundi là? Demanda t-il surpris.

\- Oui... Confirma le génie.

\- Vous avez bien cacher votre jeu. Dit Rhodey en pouffant de rire.

\- Ouais tu m'envoie ça maintenant? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui. Dit Rhodey.

\- Cool merci à plus je t'appelle. Reprit Tony avant de raccrocher avant de souffler.

Il avait des deux témoins. Il restait plus qu'à remplir ce dossier. Il remplit d'abord le nom de Clint puis le sien. Il regarda avec appréhension la première question qui était posé. "Nom marital." La première case indiqué. "Vous." La deuxieme. "Votre conjoint." La troisieme. "Chacun garde son propre nom." la quatrième. "Vous - conjoint." et la dernière "Conjoint - vous."

Le mot conjoint lui sauta aux yeux. Oui. Clint était le maitre archer, lui était le compagnon. Il cocha la première case vu qu'il avait déjà écris le nom de Barton en premier et le sien en deuxième.

Il continua à remplir ce dossier puis Clint arriva accompagné, des enfants. Les Barton vinrent le saluer puis ils goûtèrent Clint le rejoignit dans la salle à manger.

\- Clinton Francis Barton-Anthony Edward Stark. ... J'aurais cru que tu aurais écris ton nom en première lieu. Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- Pour Asgard c'est toi le sexe fort... Murmura Stark.

\- Ah bon... Comme C'est jouissif d'entendre ça de la bouche de Tony Stark. Reprit Clint en riant qui n'avait pas compris où voulait en venir le génie.

\- Tu es le guerrier lumineux, je suis le compagnon du guerrier en d'autre terme ... rien... Soupira Tony.

\- Dis pas ça... T'es mon roi! Dit Clint en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Donc je porterai ton nom! Annonça Tony.

\- Pardon? Tu peux répéter? Tu porteras mon nom? Ce nom que tu détestes? Dit Clint en le titillant.

\- Je déteste pas ton nom! c'est toi que je déteste. Grogna Tony.

\- Mais oui ça se voit... Dit Clint en frottant les cheveux du génie. "C'est seulement sur Asgard non?" Demanda Clint.

\- Thor pense qu'il serait préférable que je porte ton nom également sur Midgard. Informa Stark.

\- Le si fiers Stark s'appellera Barton dorénavant? Demanda Clint en riant en de plus belle.

\- Et oui le fiers Stark s'appellera Barton et arrête de rire y'a rien de marrant! Surtout quand Steve l'apprendra. Murmura Tony.

\- Il va mal le prendre? Demanda Clint plus sérieusement.

\- J'ai refusé de porter son nom! Déclara le brun.

\- Vous auriez pu choisir des noms composé comme Stark-Rogers ou Rogers-Stark... Demanda Clint.

\- On ne voulait pas faire ça pour les enfants on voulait que Edwin à un seul et unique nom de famille. Dit Tony calmement.

\- Ok.. Mais on est pas obligé de lui dire et t'es pas obliger de porter mon nom sur Midgard à ce que j'ai compris. Je te force à rien Tony. Chuchota Clint en caressant la cheveux du milliardaire.

\- Je sais mais... Je porterai ton nom.. C'est décidé... J'ai pas arrêter d'y penser toute l'après midi... Je m'y ferais et cap aussi. Annonça Tony.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux. Dit Clint.

\- Ce que je veux c'est t'épouser et de porter ton nom. Affirma le génie.

\- Ok... Futur monsieur Barton. Conclus le blond en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de lui tendre la photocopie de la cette d'identité de Kate. Tony sourit et attrappa le papier.

Clint s'occupa des enfants pendant que Tony finissait de remplir le dossier. Puis le brun emmena les trois petits au bain.

Ils dînèrent ensuite et mirent coucher les petits. Les grands restèrent avec eux. Lila avait choisit le programme de la soirée. Un film à l'eau de rose. Ils regardèrent ce film passionnant puis Clint mit au lit sa fille avant de rejoindre Tony dans le salon. Il sortit sa tête par le battant de la porte. "Bon alors Barton tu viens?" Demanda Clint en riant.

Tony roula des yeux puis se leva. "Tu vas pas commencer à m'embêter toi." répondit le génie

\- Si tu crois que je vais arrêter parce que tu vas porter mon nom t'es mal barré. Lança l'archer en sortant vers la chambre.

Tony soupira et suivit Clint dans leur chambre. Ils se mirent au lit puis Clint s'approcha de Tony... " Alors mon petit Barton... Dit il en riant. " ça me fait bizarre de te dire ça." Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Rassure toi ça me fait d'autant plus bizare d'entendre ça. Reprit Tony.

Clint intercepta les lèvres du génie puis lacha "Stark ou Barton je t'aime Tony."

\- Je t'aime aussi Clint. Répondit le génie en lui choppant lui aussi les lèvres. Clint le regarda un moment puis sourit. Puis lui dit. " je vais chercher mon arc."

\- Je suis pas prêt de dormir. Conclus Tony en riant.


	36. Chapter 35

_Hello tout le monde. Voilà la suite, Le mariage arrive à grand pas et la fin de l'histoire aussi._

 _Irowidowsdinozzo: La réaction de Steve est prêt à être lu. Sortez les mouchoirs_

 _Allez je vous laisse découvrir. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline._

 ** _Fin du chapitre précédent._**

 _Clint s'occupa des enfants pendant que Tony finissait de remplir le dossier, puis le brun emmena les trois petits au bain._

 _Ils dînèrent ensuite et mirent coucher les petits, les grands restèrent avec eux, Lila avait choisit le programme de la soirée, un film à l'eau de rose. Ils regardèrent ce film passionnant puis Clint mit au lit sa fille avant de rejoindre Tony dans le salon. Il sortit sa tête par le battant de la porte. "Bon, alors Barton, tu viens?" Demanda Clint en riant._

 _Tony roula des yeux puis se leva. "Tu vas pas commencer à m'embêter toi." Répondit le génie_

 _\- Si tu crois que je vais arrêter parce que tu vas porter mon nom, t'es mal barré. Lança l'archer en sortant vers la chambre._

 _Tony soupira et suivit Clint dans leur chambre, ils se mirent au lit puis Clint s'approcha de Tony. "Alors mon petit Barton..." Dit-il en riant. "ça me fait bizarre de te dire ça." Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand._

 _\- Rassure-toi ça me fait d'autant plus bizarre d'entendre ça. Reprit Tony._

 _Clint intercepta les lèvres du génie puis lâcha. "Stark ou Barton, je t'aime Tony."_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Clint. Répondit le génie en lui choppant lui aussi les lèvres, Clint le regarda un moment puis sourit, puis lui dit. "Je vais chercher mon arc."_

 _\- Je suis pas prêt de dormir. Conclut Tony en riant._

 **Chapitre 35.**

Le réveil fut encore plus difficile que la veille, avec la courte nuit qu'avait passé le génie, il avait du mal à ouvrir les paupières. Edwin n'avait pas école aujourd'hui mais il fallait déposer ce dossier pour confirmer la date du mariage. Tony allait se lever quand Clint l'agrippa. "T'en va pas." Chuchota t-il.

\- Faut que j'aille déposer le dossier. Répondit Tony.

\- Hum.. Tu veux que j'y ailles? Demanda le blond.

\- Reste avec tes enfants profite s'en. Je te laisse les miens en prime. J'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Répondit le génie en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se défaire des bras de l'archer et de courir sous la douche. Il se prépara un café rapidement puis descendit à l'atelier récupérer les papiers manquant pour le dossier puis fila à la préfecture.

Tony regarda la jeune femme tamponner son dossier. Elle tapa ensuite sur son vieil ordinateur, un Stark-computer serait plus performant se dit-il. Elle tendit ensuite le bras et attendit que l'imprimante lui donne sa feuille.

Elle lui tendit en souriant faussement, Tony attrapa la feuille, regarda la date et le jour. Lundi à 15h30, ils seront marié. Il sourit puis reparti au manoir.

À son arrivé, les plus petits étaient tous levés, Clint était à leur côté.

\- Alors? Demanda seulement Clint l'air inquiet.

\- Lundi 15h30. Dit Tony, Clint sourit largement. "Bon, je vais commencer à faire le repas... Lila et Cooper dorment encore?"

\- Ils sont sous la douche. Je dois aller à la compagnie à 14h. Informa Barton.

\- Ok... Je vais t'aider. Dit Tony en ouvrant le frigo.

Les deux hommes préparèrent le déjeuner. Il était bientôt 13h00 quand ils déjeunèrent. "Ça va, il est tôt t'auras même le temps de boire un café tranquille avant d'aller au tire à l'arc."

\- Ze veux venir! Cria Edwin.

-Tonton peut pas s'occuper de toi Edwin. Répondit Tony.

\- Moi aussi je veux y aller! Reprit Nathaniel.

\- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Soupira Tony.

\- Papounet ze veux aller à l'arc moi! Toi tu me montres. Cria Edwin l'air boudeur.

\- On dit tire à l'arc et Maguy doit faire la sieste. Gronda Tony.

\- Hum... Ronchonna l'enfant.

\- J'ai du boulot mais je peux essayer de déléguer et m'occuper d'eux... Murmura Clint.

\- Je peux m'en occuper moi. Déclara l'ainé des enfants.

\- Toi? Demanda Clint.

\- Ouais, je sais tirer à l'arc. Reprit l'ado

\- C'est gentil. Dit Tony.

\- On peut aller zouer? Demanda Edwin.

\- Oui allez-y! Céda Tony.

Les petits partirent en courant dans leur chambre, les grands allaient sortir de table lorsque Clint se lanca. "Les enfants, j'ai... Tony et moi on... On a quelque chose à vous dire..." Clint regarda Tony, le brun le rassura en lui attrapant la main sous la table. "Tony et moi, on a décidé de se marier." Lâcha Clint d'un trait.

Lila garda sa bouche grande ouverte, Cooper ses yeux. Clint baissa les yeux, Tony le soutenu du regard et lui vint en aide. "Vous en pensez quoi?"

\- C'est... Je suis sur le cul. Dit seulement Cooper. "Mais ... C'est votre choix..." Dit-il en se servant un verre.

\- Et toi? T'en dis quoi? Demanda Tony à la petite Lila.

\- Je... Si maman est d'accord. Dit seulement la cadette.

\- Ta mère n'est pas encore au courant. Dit seulement Clint en levant les yeux.

\- Moi je m'enfout. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok... Dit Clint en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Bon, on va y aller papa? Si tu dois être à 14h là-bas. faudrait peut-être se mettre en route. Déclara Cooper.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, va chercher Nathy et Edwin. Ordonna l'archer

Cooper alla chercher les deux petits monstres, la petite Maguy les suivirent. Cooper et Tony habillèrent les garçons pendant que Lila et Clint préparait leurs arcs.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Dit Clint.

\- Ok, je met cette petite princesses à la sieste et dés qu'elle est réveillée, on te rejoint. Annonça Tony.

\- Ok.

Tony déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'archer devant tous les enfants, tous sourirent sans exception puis tout le monde parti sauf Tony qui mit la petite à la sieste. Il fit ensuite la vaisselle et fut surpris par Jarvis qui lui annonça l'arrivée de Captain America.

\- Hey, salut.

\- Salut. Je venais voir les petits. Maguy doit dormir je suppose ? Dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Je viens de la mettre à la sieste. Elle dort peut-être pas encore va voir. Dit Tony.

Cap alla voir Maguy, Tony lui, pensa que ça serait le bon moment de lui annoncer qu'il allait se marier. Il n'aurait sûrement pas d'autre occasion. Il continua la vaisselle, puis fit couler deux café. Steve revint.

\- Elle commençait. S'endormir. Dit Cap en souriant.

\- Ah... Edwin est au tir à l'arc. Informa le génie.

\- Il est pas trop petit? Demanda Steve.

\- C'est des flèches à ventouse. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Il doit s'éclater. Répondit le blond.

\- Ouais...

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Dit Cap.

\- Ben, attend bois un café.

\- Ok... Steve s'installa, Tony lui déposa le café dans ses mains puis reprit. "Steve?"

\- Oui.

\- Je... Tony baissa les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

\- Tony? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi... S'inquiéta le chef des Avengers.

Tony inspira profondément puis lâcha. "On va se marier... Clint et moi." Ajouta t-il comme si Cap n'avait pas deviné qui aller se marier. Cap baissa lentement ses yeux sur la table, Tony avait toujours la tête baissée. Cap avala difficilement sa salive, bien qu'il arrivait à gérer la séparation, ça lui faisait tout de même un pincement au coeur. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit sur les mèches brunes de Tony. "On est divorcé, tu..." Cap se tut puis Reprit. "Vous n'allez pas un peu trop vite?"

\- Je... Peut-être mais... Bafouilla Tony.

\- Après tu... C'est ton choix. Je le respecte.

\- Je sais qu'on précipite les choses mais c'est cette histoire de magie. Il faut qu'on se mari. Murmura Tony.

\- Tu vas te marier uniquement pour cette magie? Demanda indigné Steve.

\- Je vais me marier pour sa promesse et... Parce que... Je l'aime et même si on voulait pas se remarier je pense que tôt ou tard... On aurait fini par le faire... Avoua le génie.

\- Ok... Ben... Félicitation alors... Et c'est pour quand? Demanda Steve sans regarder le génie dans les yeux.

\- Lundi. Annonca Tony.

\- T'es sérieux? Demanda Cap en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Ouais. Confirma Stark.

\- Bon.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir que tu sois là. Après si c'est trop dur pour toi, ne te sent pas obligé. Murmura Tony gêné.

\- Je... Je verrais, bon, je vais y aller. Déclara le meneur des Avengers.

\- Ok.. À plus.

\- Ouais, à plus. Dit Steve en se levant et rejoignant sa voiture.

Tony resta-là assis dans la cuisine, i' prit sa tête entre les mains, bien qu'il soit décidé à épouser l'archer, il savait que cela affectait Steve, même s'il ne le dirait jamais.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que Tony fut interloqué. Il n'avait pas entendu la voiture du Cap démarrer. Après quelques minutes, Tony décida d'aller voir dans le garage. Ce fut le coeur poignant que Stark aperçu un grand blond en pleure, frappant de toutes ses forces sur les épais murs en béton.

\- Steve... Appela le génie, mais Captain America ne répondait pas. Il tapait encore le mur en pleurant. Tony s'approcha et tenta de retenir les poings du blond. "Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi! " Criait le blond.

\- Steve calme-toi! Chuchota Tony, mais rien n'y faisait. Tony attrapa la nuque du blond et plaqua sa tempe sur son torse, le brun entoura le blond de ses bras.

Steve, la tête plaquée contre les pectoraux du brun pleurait en encore. Il sanglotait en suffocant. "Chut, c'est tout Cap." Chuchotait le génie.

\- Je suis trop con! J'aurais dû te retenir... Lâcha Steve en pleurant.

\- Chutttt... Calme-toi... Tony berça le blond. Tout doucement, il se calmait. Captain America leva les yeux vers le brun qui avait versé quelques larmes lui aussi. "Je... Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie, je sais mais... C'est dur... C'est dur de... De tourner définitivement la page." Tony essuya de son pouce, les larmes du Cap. "C'est la dernière fois que..." Murmura le blond.

\- Qu'on se voit avant que... Bafouilla le génie.

\- Tu sois marier... Fini par dire Cap.

Tony attira à nouveau la tête de Steve contre lui, puis remonta à nouveau le visage de Rogers. "Je... Sois heureux Tony. Tu as le droit d'être heureux." Steve avala sa salive. "Je t'ai toujours aimé Tony "

Tony regarda intensemment Cap, la larme à l'oeil, il déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres du blond. "Je regrette pas de m'être uni avec toi." Chuchota le génie.

\- Moi non plus. Dit Cap souriant. "Je... Je vais y aller... "

\- Ok... On s'appelle... Dit Tony.

\- Ouais. Dit Steve, en montant dans l'habitacle.

Steve parti puis Tony inspira un bon coup, il remonta puis se but un autre café puis la petite se réveilla. Il prépara la jeune demoiselle et rejoignit Clint.

En arrivant, Tony alla voir les jeunes tireurs puis rejoignit Kate au bar accompagné de Maguy. Le papa de Ellen était présent.

\- Hey salut! Dit Kate souriante.

\- Salut. Dit Tony.

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Salua Davon.

\- Ah, bonjour. Ça va et vous ? Demanda par politesse le génie.

\- Ça va. Répondit l'homme.

\- Félicitation Tony! Déclara Kate qui n'en pouvait plus de voir cet homme draguer ouvertement Tony sous ses yeux.

\- Merci. Dit seulement Tony, puis reprit. "Merci d'avoir accepté. Clint avait l'air aux anges. "

\- Ah oui? Je suis pas sûre que se soit par rapport à moi. Ajouta l'archère.

\- Ouais... Dit seulement Tony. "Il a été prit de court, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je pense que maintant, il est content de se marier."

\- Il n'a jamais été aussi rayonnant. Déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que je voulais. Dit Tony en regardant son archer.

\- Vous.. vous allez vous marier? Begueya l'homme.

\- Oui. Affirma Tony.

\- Oh... Euh.. Félicitation alors.

\- Merci. Dit Tony. "Katetu peux surveiller Maguy, je dois voir Clint.

\- Ouais, pas de soucis.

Tony laissa la petite aux soin du témoin de son futur mari et admirateur en plan. Il avança sur le field et prit les hanches de son amant.

\- Tony? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde nous regarde. Ronchonna Clint en regardant son amant par dessus son épaule. Tony rit puis lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Cap est au courant... Je suis pas sûr qu'il viendra mais il est au courant..."

\- OK... Il... Comment il va? Demanda Clint inquiet.

\- Je vais pas te cacher qu'il a un peu de mal, mais il s'en remettra. Dit tony qui ne pensait pas trop ce qu'il disait mais il savait que ça peinerait l'archer s'il lui disait la vérité. "Bon, je retourne auprès de Maguy et de ton témoin. Ah Davon est au courant au passage. Il a l'air de faire la gueule." Ajouta Tony.

\- Tant mieux. Cracha Clint.

Tony rit et rejoignit Kate au bar. Tony et Kate parlèrent que du mariage, à 18h, Clint les rejoignit. Il parla avec eux du mariage, puis Kate et Clint repartirent tout deux assurer les cours. Tony se retrouva seul avec Aaron, le barman, il en profita pour l'embaucher pour lundi. De toute façon, ça se passera à la compagnie et il appellerait le traiteur de Stark industrie, mais un barman n'était pas de refus.

Ce fut vers les coups de 19h30 que toute la petite famille rentra au manoir. Tony ordonna aux petits d'aller au bain, puis appella Clint. L'archer arriva puis Tony annonça qu'ils allaient se marier, les petits garçons ne comprenaient pas trop ce que ça impliquait mais tout les deux étaient content, tant qu'ils étaient à deux c'est deux là.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble puis tous, y comprit Maguy se calerent dans les canapés pour regarder la télévision. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine les trois plus petits domaient déjà. Ils allèrent les mettre au lit, puis ils retournèrent parmis Lila et Cooper. Lila conseilla son père d'en parler à Laura chose qui n'était pas fausse. Clint savait qu'il devait en parler à Laura surtout que le mariage aura lieu lundi à 15h30 et il voulait avoir ses enfants autour de lui et donc il fallait qu'ils ratent l'école. Clint lui répondit qu'il lui en parlerait demain.

Ce fut vers 23h que les enfants partirent eux aussi se coucher, Tony et Clint se prirent dans les bras aussitôt les enfants partis.

\- Ça y'est, ils sont au courant. Dit seulement Clint la voix troublée.

\- Oui... Je suis fiers de nos enfants. On est de bon père Clint. Assura le brun.

\- Lila l'a mal prit. Dit Barton en baisant les yeux.

\- Lila t'adore. Elle a juste peur que ça clash entre Laura et toi. T'inquiètes pas mon petit elfe.

\- Ouais... Et Cap? Il t'a dit quoi? Demanda à nouveau le blond.

\- Que je mérite d'être heureux et toi aussi tu mérites de l'être. Bon, on va se coucher? Je suis naze. Coupa court Tony.

\- Ouais. Dit Clint en souriant.

On était dimanche et c'était bien la première fois que le réveil sonnait un tel jour. Tony se leva directement et prit sa douche avant de faire couler le café. La petite Maguy était la première à se réveiller puis les deux garnements, puis Clint. Ils se réunirent autour de la table de la cuisine. "Mes deux marmottes dorment forcément encore."

"Hum.. Qu'ils en profitent, faut que j'appelle Pepper pour demain. Qu'elle appelle le traiteur. J'ai embauché Aaron pour le service. Déclara soudain Tony.

\- Bonne idée, j'y avais même pas pensé. Dit Clint en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai commandé nos alliances. Je dois passer les prendre demain matin. On est fou. Préparer un mariage en deux jours. Reprit Tony.

\- On peut aller au zoo? Demanda soudain le jeune Barton.

\- Tu passes trop de temps avec mon fils toi! Dit Tony en ébouriffant les cheveux de Nathaniel.

\- On a du boulot aujourd'hui. Souffla Clint.

\- Moi, j'en ai ce matin mais toi tu peux y aller. Vas-y avec les monstres et Lila. Cooper n'est pas trop zoo et Maguy elle s'enfout. Dit Tony en avalant son café.

\- Ok, on va au zoo alors. Décida l'archer.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii. Crièrent les enfants ce qui réveilla les deux grands.

\- Lila, tu veux venir au zoo? Demanda Clint en voyant sa fille trainer les pieds sur le plancher.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Répondit l'enfant.

\- Allez va te préparer. Dit Clint.

\- Cooper, tu restes avec moi? Demanda Tony en préparant les bols des plus grands.

Cooper acquiesca et s'affala sur la chaise. Lila prête, ils partirent pour le zoo, tandis que Tony appelait son assistante pour le traiteur privée de Stark industries. Un repas pour une vingtaine de personnes n'était rien comparé aux déjeuner qu'il préparait pour tout le personnel de Stark industrie, puis il sortit les smocking à peine porter lors du mariage de Bruce et Natasha.

Clint et les enfants revinrent pour l'heure du dejeuner, puis Clint fila avec Lila à la compagnie donner ses cours.

Tony le rejoindrai pour la séance de 18h avec le reste des enfants. En attendant les trois plus petits jouaient sous l'oeil attentif et bienveillant de Jarvis tandis que lui et Cooper confectionnaient rapidement un arc pour Nathaniel, semblable à celui de Edwin.

En arrivant à Ok Rekkr, Tony régla quelques détails avec Kate et Aaron. Il se pencha même sur les plans de table et comprenait à présent pourquoi Natasha se tirait les cheveux. Il se souvint de son mariage avec Steve, i ne s'était occupé de rien, il avait engagé quelqu'un pour tout organiser. Il avait juste exigé que le champagne ne soit pas limité. C'était Steve qui s'était occupé de donner son avis sur les fleurs et la décoration des tables et de la salle.

Cooper s'occupait de la petite, les deux garçons jouaient avec leurs arcs et flèches ventouses.

Il était 19h, lorsque Clint eut fini le dernier cours, Kate Déclara qu'elle allait fermer. Les trois enfants Barton firent un baiser à Tony puis Clint les emmena à la ferme.

Tony prit aussitôt la route du manoir, il reçut un appel sur le chemin. Bruce l'invita au restaurant à 21h au soir. Il rentra prit le bain des petits puis les prépara. Clint arriva vers 20h00, lui aussi tout aussi surpris par ce coup de téléphone, puis filèrent à l'adresse indiquée par le SMS. Où Bruce avait-il réservé? Il regarda par deux fois l'écran sur le tableau de bord. Il demanda à son IA si il ne s'était pas trompé. Jarvis lui confirma que l'adresse était bonne. "Laura est au courant." Lâcha Clint stressé.

Tony ne dit rien et caressa sa cuisse puis fini par dire. "Elle l'a mal prit?"

\- Ça lui fait bizarre, on va dire. Son ex-mari, celui avec qui elle a eut trois enfants, va se marier avec un homme. Demain. Ajouta t-il.

\- Et les enfants ? Demanda alors le génie

\- Je.. Je l'ai invité, elle et les enfants.

\- Elle va venir? Demanda Tony en le regardant.

\- Oui. Répondit Clint en regardant la route devant lui.

\- Cool. Tes enfants seront là. Dit Tony en regardant les siens dans le rétroviseur. Ils parcouru encore quelques kilomètre puis finirent par tomber sur le restaurant-auberge. Ils descendirent, accompagné de Maguy et de Edwin. Ils furent surpris en voyant Kate, Pepper et Happy aux côtés de Bruce et de Natasha.

\- Hey mais qu'est-ce que? Dit seulement Tony. Edwin lui, courut dans les bras de sa marraine puis il fit un bisous à tout le monde.

\- Un dîner avec vos témoins. Dit seulement Bruce.

\- Rhodey est en mission, il n'a pas pu venir mais ils vous embrasse. Et confirme qu'il sera là demain, sans faute. Ajouta la veuve noire.

\- Ok. Dit finalement le milliardaire.

\- Bon, on y va les enfants? Demanda Potts.

\- De quoi? Dit Tony surpris.

\- On va emmener les petits bouts au bowling. Déclara la femme d'affaire.

\- Il y a une soirée spéciale pour les mini joueurs de bowling. Reprit Happy en prenant la petite Maguy dans ses bras.

\- On se rejoint demain au manoir. Dit seulement Pepper en emmenant Edwin par la main.

\- Euh à demain. Dit Tony étonné.

\- Bon, allez, j'ai réservé pour 21h. Déclara Bruce.

\- Tu m'as bien eu toi. Dit Clint à Kate en fronçant les yeux et en la bousculant de l'épaule.

La jeune rit puis entra dans le restaurant.

Ils s'installèrent sur la table qui leur avait été désigné par une jeune serveuse. Le restaurant avait un côté assez rustique. Une grande cheminée trônait au fond de la salle. Les tables etaient en bois massif, une veille auberge. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, Bruce avait fait un bon choix. Bien que tout soit vieillot, c'etait d'un pur romantisme. Ils commencèrent par un apéritif, Natasha trinqua. "À mon meilleur ami qui va prendre la corde au cou. Je t'aime mon petit Clint et je te souhaite tout le bonheur. Toi aussi le play boy." Ajouta Natasha.

Kate continua. "Au meilleur archer du monde. Celui qui m'a donné l'envie de pratiquer cet art avec noblesse. Tout mes vœux."

Bruce inspira profondément et Déclara. "À mon bro, mon frère de science qui a toujours cru en moi et en l'autre. Tout mes voeux de bonheur mon ami."

Le jeune couple fut ému. "Et bah alors le génie, t'as l'air troublé, tu dis rien." Enchaîna Nath.

Clint regarda son futur mari puis caressa sa nuque en souriant, puis il attrappa son verre et se lança. "À mon futur mari, qui n'a cessé de me faire chier depuis qu'on se connait."

Tony rit puis Déclara lui aussi. "À mon futur mari qui n'est pas sorti de l'auberge s'il croit que je vais arrêter de le faire chier." Puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Nas drovia. Déclara Natasha.

\- Nas drovia мой герой. Ajouta Clint.

\- О ! Это довольно. Répondit en russe la veuve noire.

\- Это то, что я думаю о нем. Chuchota à nouveau l'archer.

\- On vous dérange pas? Demanda Bruce en riant.

\- Ouais, j'ai compris мой герой. Mais pas le reste. Avoua le génie.

\- Je disais que c'était joli. Dit seulement Black widow.

\- Et que c'était tout ce que je pensais de toi. Continua Clint.

\- Et c'est quoi мой герой? Demanda Kate.

\- Mon héros. Souffla Clint...

Après l'apéritif, les plats arrivèrent, ils dégustèrent le repas tout en continuant à boire, puis le dessert arriva. Clint était face à un dilemne, mousse aux trois chocolats faite maison ou tarte aux pommes façon tatin avec boule de glace à la vanille. "Mousse au chocolat ou tarte tatin. Avec de la glace.." Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Oh! Choix cornelien. Pouffa Tony en riant. "Prend la mousse, je prendrais la tarte avec la glace." Lança le génie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les desserts arrivèrent ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne, Clint sauta sur le chocolat. La cuillère enfin dans la bouche, Clint ferma les yeux, il était aux anges. Sa gourmandise était revenu au galop. Tony regardait l'archer, devorant sa mousse tandis que lui mangeait sa tarte le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tiens gourmand, ta glace. Clint ne se fut pas prié et dévora la glace dans l'assiette de Tony. Ils trinquerent encore une fois, leur coupe de champagne à la main. La serveuse arriva et proposa des cafés ou degestifs. Tony annonça qu'ils prendraient le café à la maison et invitèrent tout les autres à finir la soirée à la maison. Tous acquiescèrent et partirent vers le manoir.

Tony grimpa dans la voiture puis lâcha quelques mètre plus mètre plus loin.

\- Tu m'as excité au resto, toi.

\- J'ai rien fais. Se défendit l'archer.

\- Tu m'excites toujours. Dit seulement Tony avant de reprendre. "Avec ta cuillère et ta mousse au chocolat... T'as ton arc?" Demanda aussitôt Tony.

\- Tonyyyyy! Rala l'archer.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Ajouta le génie.

\- Tony. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Clint. Reprit Tony sourire aux lèvres.

Clint regarda autour de lui, puis son arc à l'arrière, puis enfin, il se mordit la lèvre. Tony sourit puis Clint tourna brusquement le volant et alla se garer dans un coin reculé. Il prit aussitôt les lèvres de Tony tout en lui caressant le cou. Tony choppa Clint et passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux. Il savait qu'il ne ressentirait pas le plaisir des mains glissant sur son buste mais le faisait quand même.

Clint d'abord timide, glissa sa main le long du corps de Tony et défit la boucle de sa ceinture puis les boutons de son jean avant de glisser sa main sous le boxer du genie. Il dut se rendre compte qu'effectivement Tony était tout excité. Il commença à caresser son membre tout en ne cessant pas de l'embrasser tendrement.

Tony chuchota de prendre son arc, Clint passa sa main vers l'arrière de la voiture et caressa tout doucement la corde. Tony était déjà au bord du gouffre. Se faire caresser dans une voiture de luxe par son futur mari l'excitait deux fois plus que d'habitude. Clint ressentit aussitôt les efflux de la magie revenir vers lui et poussa un gémissement qui entraîna le brun dans un balet de gémissement. "Oh Clint... Je vais pas tenir longtemps. Tu m'excites trop. Clintttt." Souffla le génie en se déversant sur son torse. Clint trèssailli en sentant le souffle de la magie revenir puis lâcha son arc avant de se repositionner correctement sur son siège. Clint sourit, reprit ses esprits puis démarra la voiture tandis que l'autre s'essuyait et reboutonnait son jean.

Ce fut avec quelque minutes de retard que les deux tourtereaux se garrèrent dans le garage. Tony allait sortir lorsque Clint l'attrapa par le bras puis par la nuque. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur lui. Il immisça sa langue, l'archer serrait sa nuque pour mieux sentir la langue du brun dans sa propre bouche. Tony défit leurs lèvres puis chuchota. "Je t'aime Legolas."

\- Je t'aime Aragorn. Dit Clint souriant.

Ils grimpèrent silencieusement les escaliers main dans la main.

Les invités étaient déjà dans le salon, Nath et Bruce étaient sur le canapé. Kate dans un fauteuil, chacun un verre à la main.

\- Et bah alors les zamoureux heureusement que Jarvis nous a ouvert on serait à la rue.

\- On s'est perdu en route. Lâcha Tony.

\- Mais bien sûre!! Dit la veuve noire en roulant des yeux.

\- Dis ça, a ton mari! T'as vu ou il a réservé la table, c'est un coin paumé.

\- Avec Jarvis et tes GPS ultra performant c'est sur que de se perdre, c'est courant. Dit seulement Bruce.

\- Allez sers-nous un verre l'arachnide.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'avais pas appelé comme ça. Tiens. T'appelle toujours Clint, Legolas?

\- Toujours, oui. Dit le génie tout sourire au dit Legolas.

Bruce buvait calmement son verre, Nath et Tony avaient déjà bien bu ainsi que Kate et Clint.

\- La dernière fois que je me suis bourrée la gueule avec vous les gars, toi, tu t'étais fais largué.

\- Il était en week-end avec sa soeur. Râla Clint.

\- Mouais, si tu veux... Et toi tu avais largué le tiens pour le laisser avec un autre. Résultat des comptes vous vous êtes bien retrouvés tout les deux. Reprit Natasha.

\- Et on venait de s'embrouiller à cause de ça. Ajouta Bruce.

\- Santé à vous tous. Déclara Kate.

\- Nas drovia. Enchaîna Natasha en trinquant.

\- On était les laissé pour compte. Se rappela Tony.

\- Et maintenant les plus heureux. Conclut Clint.

\- La team Stark, à nouveau réuni.

\- Il manque Thor.

\- Moi, j'étais neutre. Se défendit Bruce.

\- Moi aussi. Dit Kate en riant puis reprit. "Au meilleur archer du monde et à son prince charmant." Dit-elle en levant son verre.

\- Tu me verrais sur un cheval, tu dirais pas ça.

\- Oh ça c'est sure! Iron man a peur des chevaux.

\- J'ai pas peur, je suis juste pas très à l'aise.

\- Mouais... Heureusement que tu as ton cavalier.

\- C'est vrai. Dit Tony en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon.

\- Sers-nous à boire la russe. J'ai envie de boire.

\- Pas trop.

\- Mon médecin est là, j'ai le droit et demain je me marie donc, j'ai encore plus le droit.

\- Mouais, allez bois.

\- Bois avec moi, mon chéri.

\- Je bois avec toi. Dit Clint en prenant son verre et en le buvant cul sec avant de lui déposer un baiser.

Tony et Clint enchaînèrent à présent leurs verres tout comme Natasha et Kate qui, elle, était bien moins sage que Clint l'aurait cru. La soirée se portait bien, Tony et Clint étaient de moins en moins gênés et se témoignaient des gestes d'affections sous le sourire des trois autres qui les regardaient, les étoiles dans les yeux.

Tony était enfin heureux, demain, il allait se marier. Une fois de plus. Se dit-il tout d'abord puis s'unira à son bien aimé se reprit-il ensuite. Oui, il aimait son archer, il aimait Clint, bien plus qu'il n'avait respecté Hawkeye. Bien plus qu'il n'avait charrié Barton. C'était lui, Clint.

Les heures passaient et il fut près de 2h lorsque les invités repartirent. Tony et Clint se servirent un dernier verre, rien qu'a deux.

\- mon clintounetttt. C'est notre dernière nuit en célibataire. Déclara le génie un peu pompette.

\- Demain, on sera marié à cet heure ci. Reprit sérieusement Clint pas moins pompette que ce dernier.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Déclara à nouveau le brun les yeux embués par l'alcool.

\- Je t'aime Tony. Dit Clint en trinquant avec son amant.

\- Je vais vomir je crois. Dit Tony en faisant une grimace, la main sur le sternum.

\- T'as pu l'habitude de boire. À cause de toi. Moi, non plus. Dit Clint se tenant la tête.

\- On va se coucher? Demanda Tony.

\- Ouais... Clint se leva avec un peu de mal et aida le génie à faire de même. Ils se traînèrent mutuellement jusqu'à leur chambre se deshabillèrent puis tombèrent dans leur lit comme des mouches. Le sommeil les happerent aussitôt.


	37. Chapter 36

_Hello tout le monde. Bon ben voilà voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Je tiens d'hors et déjà vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. ça fait plaisir et s'ca motive de sentir soutenir. Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous._

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent**._

 _Les heures passaient et il fut près de 2h lorsque les invités repartirent. Tony et Clint se servirent un dernier verre, rien qu'a deux._

 _\- Mon clintounetttt. C'est notre dernière nuit en célibataire. Déclara le génie un peu pompette._

 _\- Demain, on sera marié à cet heure ci. Reprit sérieusement Clint pas moins pompette que ce dernier._

 _\- Je t'aime Clint. Déclara à nouveau le brun les yeux embués par l'alcool._

 _\- Je t'aime Tony. Dit Clint en trinquant avec son amant._

 _\- Je vais vomir je crois. Dit Tony en faisant une grimace, la main sur le sternum._

 _\- T'as pu l'habitude de boire. À cause de toi, moi, non plus. Dit Clint se tenant la tête._

 _\- On va se coucher? Demanda Tony._

 _\- Ouais... Clint se leva avec un peu de mal et aida le génie à faire de même. Ils se traînèrent mutuellement jusqu'à leur chambre se deshabillèrent puis tombèrent dans leur lit comme des mouches. Le sommeil les happerent aussitôt._

 **Chapitre 36**

Le réveil sonna, c'était plus dur de se lever que ne pensaient les deux hommes. Tony avait la tête explosée, la première chose qu'il pensa en se levant, fut vite les toilettes. Il courut jusqu'au toilette et vomit tout le liquide ingurgité la veille. Clint arriva dernière lui. "Ça va?"

\- Ça va mieux du coup. Dit seulement le brun.

\- Je vais préparer les cafés. Emmène de l'aspirine, on en aura besoin, je crois. Dit Clint.

\- Ouais c'est sûre... J'arrive. Dit Tony la tête encore au dessus de la cuvette.

Tony se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis rejoignit son futur mari. Il plongea deux aspirine dans chaque verre puis s'installa face à Clint. Ils burent leurs cafés puis l'aspirine puis allèrent se laver avant de courir jusqu'à la compagnie.

À leur arrivé, Kate, Nath et Bruce étaient sur les lieux et avaient déjà bougé toutes les tables. Clint continu à les aider pendant que Tony fila à la bijouterie récupérer les alliances.

À son retour, toutes les tables étaient prêtes, il finit de mettre en place quelques bricoles puis Aaron arriva avec des hamburgers, envoyé par kate.

Tout les six mangèrent puis Natasha et Kate emmenèrent Clint chez Kate en faisant un petit détour au manoir pour prendre ses affaires. Tandis que Bruce emmenait le génie au manoir.

Pepper arriva ensuite avec ses enfants, ils préparèrent les petits puis Tony prit une douche avant de s'apprêter également. Il était en smocking devant son grand miroir. Rhodey entra dans la chambre. "Hey!"

\- Rhodey... Dit Tony en prenant son ami dans les bras.

\- T'es prêt pour épouser l'archer? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Je crois, oui. Dit Tony en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- T'as l'air tendu. Constata son ami.

\- Je suis mort de trouille. Dit Tony avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrit. Il aperçu sa petite Maguy vêtue d'une magnifique robe saumon. "Oh ma princesse. Tu es toute mignonne. "

\- Je serais ton chauffeur. Pepper emmènera les enfants. Informa Rhodey.

\- Ok. Dit seulement Tony en soufflant. "Et Clint?"

\- Tu t'inquietes déjà ? Demanda Rhodey en riant, puis reprit. "Il est avec Natasha et sa collègue. Happy va les chercher."

\- Ok... Répondit le génie.

\- Margaret? Appela Pepper puis poussa la porte et vit Tony. "Oh... Tu es magnifique.."

\- Merci Pepper, tu l'es tout autant... Répondit le génie.

\- Bon, on se rejoint à la mairie. Allez viens Maguy, on y va. Dit Pepper en emmenant la petite. Bruce entra à son tour. "Le futur marié est-il prêt ?"

\- Le futur marié a l'air terrorisé. Lâcha Rhodey.

\- Fou-toi de ma gueule Rhodey. Pouffa Tony.

\- Tu as les alliances? Demanda Bruce.

\- Ouais... Dit Tony en sortant les alliances de leurs écrins. "J'ai les deux en plus."

\- Elles sont magnifique. Déclara Bruce.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais pris de l'or. Lança Rhodey.

\- Clint préfère l'argent vieillit. Répondit seulement Tony en fourrant les alliances dans sa poche. Tony inspira puis sourit.

\- On y va? Demanda Rhodey.

\- C'est parti. Dit tony.

Les trois garçons rejoignirent la voiture puis se mirent en route jusque à la mairie.

\- La première fois que je t'ai servi de chauffeur, j'aurais jamais cru que je t'emmènerai te marier en plus avec un mec. Déclara Rhodey souriant.

\- C'est pas faux. Dit seulement Tony avant de rire à sa propre phrase. Son coeur battait à mesure que la voiture arrive au but.

Tony descendit de la voiture, Laura était là, accompagnée des enfants, kl sourit à la vue des Barton. Tous vint le voir, les premiers furent vision et Wanda. "On est heureux pour vous." Déclara Wanda.

\- Soyez heureux Tony. Déclara la vision. Puis Sam le félicita. "Tout mes vœux." Dit-il. Puis Pietro s'approcha timidement de lui. "Occupe-toi bien de lui, Stark."

\- Je le ferais, je te le promets. Répondit Tony sûr de lui.

Puis Laura s'approcha. "Je n'étais pas franchement d'accord pour ce mariage. Mais... Je vous souhaite d'être heureux." Cooper sourit, puis Pepper s'approcha de lui et épousta sa veste. "Ça va? Pas trop stressé ?"

\- Ça va... Enfin ça ira mieux quand Barton arrivera... Steve n'est pas là?

\- Non... Tony baissa les yeux sur ses enfants et caressa les cheveux de Edwin, puis une voiture se gara. Kate descendit la première puis Natasha puis enfin Clint. Tout le monde se precipita vers Clint. Tous, sauf Pietro, mal à l'aise. Pepper, Maguy dans ses bras ordonna à tout le monde d'entrer. Tony regarda Clint puis s'avança vers les portes. Clint le rejoignit "T'es tout beau. " Dit Tony souriant.

\- C'est toi le play boy, Tony. Répondit Clint en souriant. Tony Ricana puis ils s'avancèrent vers le maire.

Le maire salua les deux hommes et invita tout le monde à entrer puis commença à prendre la parole. Il commença à parler sur le mariage et ce que représentait une telle union puis commença

\- Monsieur Clinton Francis Barton, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Anthony Edward Stark. Jurez-vous lui fidélité et de lui porter assistance jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Déclara l'homme.

\- Oui, je le veux. Répondit Clint une voix impartiale sans regarder Tony.

\- Monsieur Anthony Edward Stark voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Clinton Francis Barton. jurez-vous lui fidélité et de lui porter assistance jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

\- Oui je le veux. Dit Tony avant de regarder vers son amant, qui le regarda peu après.

\- Nous allons procéder à l'échange des alliances. Tony sortit de sa poche les alliances. Et chercha laquelle était la sienne et laquelle était à Clint. Clint sourit en voyant Tony s'embrouiller, Tony rit à sa propre image et Déclara "C'est celle là, je crois. Enfin que tu dois me donner."

Clint attrappa l'Alliance en riant puis inspira pour se calmer. Il glissa l'anneau en répétant après le maître de cérémonie. "Par cette anneau, je te promet de te chérir, de t'être fidèle et de te porter assistance."

Tony à son tour déclara en passant l'anneau au doigt. "Par cet anneau, je te promets de te chérir, de t'être fidèle et de te porter assistance."

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariages. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. Clint sourit timidement puis Tony déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'archer. Un simple baiser chaste, car il se doutait que cela affecterait et Laura, et Pietro.

Tout le monde applaudit puis le maire appela les jeunes mariés à signer le registre puis les témoins signèrent eux aussi le registre, puis tout le monde vinrent féliciter les jeunes mariés.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers un parc pour faire quelques photos. Leurs cinq enfants devant eux, souraient. Leurs témoins se rejoignirent à eux, puis Tony demanda à Laura de faire une photo avec Clint et leurs enfants. Laura se plaça timidement à côté de son ex-mari, pendant que Tony observait la scène souriant au loin. Sa poche vibra, sûrement une personne non invité qui lui envoyait ses vœux. Il fut surpris par le nom de Capsicle sur l'écran.

Il inspira profondément puis appuya pour lire le message. "Désolé de ne pas être à tes côtés. Je n'ai pas eu pas la force de venir. Ne m'en veux pas. Tout mes vœux de bonheurs. Vous le meritez. Steve." Son coeur se serra à la lecture du message. Les larmes coulèrent aussitôt. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir?

Il lui répondit aussitôt. "Je ne t'en veux pas, loin de là cet idée. Merci pour tes vœux et merci de t'être occupé de moi jusque là. Quoique tu en penses, je t'ai aimais. Je t'embrasse. Tony." Le brun essuya ses larmes puis rejoignit son nouvel époux et lui embrassa la tempe avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Je t'aime." Tout le monde se dirigea ensuite vers la compagnie.

Tout était prêt, ils étaient une vingtaine au total en comptant les enfants. Aaron servait tout les invités, puis tous un par un vinrent leurs souhaiter leurs voeux. Fury et Hill débarquèrent eux aussi. Tout le monde était là, Pepper et Happy, Laura, Fury et Hill et tous les Avengers sauf Thor qui n'avait pas pu venir car il devait régler des choses sur Asgard. Et sans Steve, qui n'avait pas eu le courage de venir.

Tout le monde discutait à droite et à gauche, Tony fit part des vœux de Steve à Clint. Le blond s'en voulait mais le brun le rassura. Il avait aimé Steve mais il ne l'aimait plus, c'était lui à présent qu'il aimait.

Avant de commencer le repas, Natasha poussa Tony à faire un discours. "Je... J'ai rien prévu... Mais bon. Clint Barton, je suis honoré de porter ton nom, bien que ça m'en coûte un peu quand même. À toi Legolas" Conclut Tony en trinquant avec Clint.

\- Et bien je... J'espère que tu seras un peu moins chiant après ça. Même si j'en doute fortement. Je suis heureux que tu m'ai demande de t'épouser. Santé mon Aragorn" Lança Clint en trinquant lui aussi. Tony reprit. "Merci à vous d'être venu. Je sais que ce mariage à été un peu précipité. Et je vous remercie d'être là. Allez, passons au buffet."

\- Cool!" Lâcha Clint calmement avant de se rendre compte que tout monde l'entendait et de rire de lui-même. Tony et Clint furent les premiers à se servir comme fut la coutume. "Oh!!! des cornichons!" Cria Clint. "C'est la première fois que je peux manger des cornichons avant que Hulk les mange."

\- Laisse-lui s'en un peu. Dit Tony en riant.

Les hommes se servirent puis revinrent à table puis les invités allèrent se servir eux aussi.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, tout le monde était heureux pour le couple. Clint parlait avec Pietro. Encore se dit-il tout d'abord, puis après réflexion, lui avait bien envoyé un SMS à son ex-mari. Bruce passa un bras autour du cou du génie. "Toujours aussi jaloux?"

\- J'ai confiance en Clint. Répondit Tony.

\- Encore heureux. Tu sais que tu surprends tout le monde de jour en jour toi. Reprit le médecin.

\- Ah bon?

\- Ouais tu épouses Clint, alors que vous étiez chien et chat. Déclara Bruce.

\- On était pas chien et chat. On aimait bien se clasher c'est tout. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Ouais... Ton mariage est plutôt simple, sans strass, sans paillettes et sans magnum de champagne. Ajouta Banner.

\- Euh... Tu veux voir les bouteille de champagne qu'on a déjà vidé ? Dit Tony en riant.

\- Bro, ce que je veux dire c'est que tout le monde voit que toi et Clint vouliez seulement vous unir et non faire une fête en faisant couler le champagne.

\- Hum... Clint et l'argent ... C'est son mariage aussi. J'aurais pu faire un mariage grandiose comme c'était le cas avec Steve. Même en deux jours j'aurais pu. Dit le génie en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

\- Mais Clint n'aime pas ça. Répondit Bruce.

\- C'est ça. Confirma Tony.

\- Il est où d'ailleurs?

\- Je sais pas. Tony balaya la pièce. Pietro était assis à côté de sa soeur mais pas de Clint à l'horizon. Il choppa Kate. "Il est où Clint?"

\- À ton avis? Répondit-elle.

\- Sur le field. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Bingo. Dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la tête, désignant le field. Tony sourit puis s'approcha de la vitre. Il était sur la dernière section, tirant quelques flèches. Tony alla à l'armurerie, choppa un arc à peu près à sa taille, quelques flèches et traversa tout la salle sous les yeux ébahit des invités. Tous le suivirent du regard. Puis Tony rejoignit Clint.

Il déposa ses flèches à terre puis en arma une, Clint se tourna vers lui. Tony lui sourit puis lâcha sa flèche, puis prit une deuxième flèches. "Bruce dit que tout le monde est surpris qu'on se mari."

\- Nous, les premiers. Dit Clint en tirant une nouvelle flèche.

\- Cest sûre... Avec le recul, je suis pas surpris. Il dit qu'on était comme chat et chien nous deux. Répondit Tony en armant une flèche.

\- Ah bon? Dit seulement Clint en attrapant une nouvelle flèche.

\- C'est ce que je lui aussi dis. Apparemment c'est comme ça qu'ils nous voyaient. Ajouta Tony.

\- On était pas chien et chat... Enfin je t'appréciais quand même. Je te respectais... Et j'aimais bien te faire chier. Dit Clint en riant en lâchant une flèche.

\- C'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez toi. T'avais pas peur de répondre à mes sarcarmes et autres boutades. En mission tu étais Hawkeye. Un archer plus que performant, excellent tacticien et un pilote de renom. Dit calmement Tony.

\- En mission, tu étais le téméraire Iron Man. Qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais qui était un atout grâce à tes facultés d'ingénieurs et à ton armure. Lâcha Clint avant de lâcher sa flèche.

\- À la tour, tu étais Barton. Celui vidait sans cesse le frigo, celui qui se battait avec Hulk pour un cornichon. Et c'est pas une image. Celui qui répondait à mes sarcasmes. Celui qui m'enervait. Dit Tony en riant.

\- Tu étais le casse couille, Stark. Celui qui avait inventé toute sorte de chose. Le sarcastique. Le play boy. Le prétentieux. Le narcissique... Dois-je continuer? Demanda Clint en riant lui aussi.

\- Tu peux arrêter là... Tony posa son arc à terre, attendit que Clint tire sa dernière flèche, puis attrapa l'arc du blond pour poser délicatement. Il enveloppa Clint par les hanches et reprit "Et puis tu es devenu Clint. Celui qui a un coeur, celui m'a aidé à arrêter l'alcool. Celui qui a cru en moi. Celui qui m'a soutenu. Celui qui m'a fait dire, je t'aime, pour la première fois. Clint, je t'aime. J'aime Hawkeye. J'aime Barton.. vu que c'est mon nom à présent, mais, celui que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est toi." Dit Tony les yeux scintillant.

\- Je t'aime Tony. J'aime Iron man car il défend les innocents. Il est mon héro... Dit Clint avant d'inspirer profondément, puis reprit. "J'aime Stark, parce qu'il est un génie accompli. Mais j'aime surtout l'homme. Le père de famille modèle que tu es devenu. L'homme aimant et doux qui a su me toucher et m'émouvoir. Je t'aime Tony et je suis fiers que tu portes mon nom." Souffla Clint avant d'embrasser langoureusement son époux. Tony attrappa aussitôt la nuque de l'archer et le serra contre lui. La main du brun remonta dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre était toujours ancrée sur ses reins. Clint enserra son génie contre lui, puis ils entendirent des applaudissement et des sifflements. Natasha, Kate et Rhodey comme des gamins, les applaudissaient. Ils se lâchèrent puis ramassèrent leurs arcs avant de revenir parmis les autres.

Il était pas loin de 2h lorsque la soirée finit. Les deux hommes embrassèrent tout le monde, puis Rhodey les déposa au manoir. Tony et Clint se prirent aussitôt dans les bras. Debout dans leur chambres, ils serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Te voilà à présent monsieur Barton. Lâcha Clint.

\- Me voilà à présent uni à toi mon amour. Répondit Tony.

\- Tu est très poète quand t'es bourré, on te l'a déjà dit? Demanda Clint en pouffant de rire.

\- Tout le temps. Dit Tony en riant. "Au fait je t'ai dis que tu devais y aller en tenue d'Archer et je dois amener l'arme familiale."

\- L'arme familiale? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui, du coup je vais prendre mon arc. Declara le génie. "Bon allez. On devrait aller se coucher. Heimdall va nous saquer encore une fois."

\- Ça, j'en doute pas. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Après si tu veux jouer avec ton arc, tu peux... Dit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- T'es pas fatigué toi? Demanda Clint.

\- Je suis mort, oui. Soupira le génie.

\- Allons dormir.

Clint et Tony se deshabillerent puis se prirent dans les bras et s'endormirent chastement l'un contre l'autre.

Il était 7h lorsque le réveil sonna Tony l'eteignit puis souffla sur le visage de Clint. "Mon amour, il est l'heure de se lever."

\- Hum... Bonjour monsieur Barton. Murmura Clint.

\- Bonjour monsieur Barton. Alors prêt pour s'unir avec moi devant dieu? Demanda Tony.

\- Prêt. Bon, je vais sous la douche. Tu nous prepare un café? Dit Clint.

\- Yes... Tony fit un bond hors du lit et leur prépara un café. Clint le rejoignit en tenu d'Archer, Tony sourit en voyant Clint en Hawkeye. Ils burent leur café puis Tony passa sous la douche pendant que Clint préparait leurs arcs, puis les deux hommes attendirent l'arrivée de Heimdall.

\- Heimdall. Dit Tony en découvrant l'asgardien face à lui.

\- Bonjour mes amis. Déclara le gardien des portes du royaume d'Asgard.

\- Bonjour. Dit Clint.

\- Prêt pour le voyage? Demanda Heimdall.

\- Pret. Dit Tony en attrapant la main de son archer.

Heimdall ouvrit le pont et les emmenèrent sur Asgard. Tony pensait encore une fois qu'il allait mourir durant le voyage entre les deux mondes. À leur arrivé, Tony tata par réflexes toutes les parties de son corps. Clint pouffa de rire mais ne fit aucunes réflexion.

\- Thor, tu es là! Souffla par soulagement Tony.

\- Je vous attendais mes amis. Père voudrait s'entretenir avec vous. Suivez-moi. Félicitation pour votre mariage sur terre. Continua le dieu en marchant.

\- Merci Thor. Répondit Clint.

\- Merci. Ajouta Tony en donnant une tape dans le dos du dieu.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ce mariage? j'aurais bien voulu être présent mais je devais régler les choses ici. Avoua le dieu gêné et confus.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Rassura Barton

\- Merci à toi d'être là, à nos côtés. S'enquerra de dire Tony.

Le jeune couple, accompagné de Thor arrivèrent à la grande porte. "Père! Hawkeye et l'homme de fer sont présent."

\- Fait les entrer, mon fils. Déclara soudain la lourde voix du dieu.

Tony et Clint marchèrent lentement vers le dieu, tout deux stressé. Clint s'agenouilla face à ođin et tira Tony par la manche pour qu'il s'incline lui aussi.

\- Bonjour ami midgardien! yje tiens à vous informer que j'ai accepté de vous unir. Cependant, je dois prendre contact avec les anciens possédant le ljós rekkr hljóða. Avez-vous vos temoins? Demanda le père de toute chose.

\- Euh.. Je comptais aller de ce pas voir maître Dlegsir.

\- Un maître archer d'un tel renom. C'est un excellent choix et j'espère qu'il acceptera. S'exclama le dieu puis se tourna vers Tony. "Homme de fer?"

\- Thor? Dit-il en levant la tête. "Accepterais-tu?

\- Bien entendu mon ami. C'est avec une immense joie que j'accepte. Répondit le grand blond.

\- Bien, bon. Si Thor est votre témoin, ça va compliquer un peu la chose, vu que nous sommes mardi. Reprit Ođin en tapant des doigts contre le bras du trône puis reprit. "Je ..je vais arranger cela. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez donc profiter de notre si beau monde et de contacter maître Dlegsir."

\- Merci Ođin. Dit Clint en le saluant.

\- Merci Ođin. Suivit Tony.

Les deux amants se levèrent puis Thor les accompagna dans leur chambre. "Père vous a assigné les mêmes chambre qu'autrefois. Bien que l'une d'elle sera vide ce soir. Dit Thor en souriant. "Qu'allez-vous faire?"

\- Allez voir maître Dlegsir. À cheval. Ajouta Clint.

Tony roula des yeux mais suivit Clint et Thor vers les écuries.

\- Soyez dans votre chambre à 13h. Ordonna le dieu avant de partir.

Tony monta sur le cheval et prit les rennes, puis tendit la main à Clint qui se positionna derrière lui. Tony était plus à l'aise devant Clint et puis avec son arc dans le dos ça empêcherait les deux amant de coller l'un contre l'autre si Clint était devant.

C fut ainsi, qu'ils prirent la direction de la maisonnée Dlegsir. Clint descendit et attacha le cheval. "J'en ai pour une petite demi heure. Repose-toi un peu." Tony acquiesca et descendit du cheval pour s'asseoir contre un arbre, les mains derrière la tête, il ferma les yeux.

\- C'est vous qui vous vous unissez demain? Demanda une voix féminine.

Tony ouvrit les yeux et aperçu une femme, debout devant lui. "Euh oui... Comment le savez-vous?"

\- Tout le royaume est courant. Tout les archers du moins. Ils seront là, aux côtés de votre Ok rekkr. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Ah bon? Dit Tony surpris.

\- Oui. Dit seulement la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir à côté du génie.

\- Vous êtes la rekkr vinr de maître Dlegsir n'est-ce pas? Demanda Stark.

\- Oui nous nous sommes déjà vu. Déclara t-elle.

\- Oui... Répondit seulement le génie souriant.

\- C'est la première fois qu'un archer midgardien possède le ljós rekkr hljòđa. Et la première fois qu'un Ok rekkr prendra pour rekkr vinr, un midgardien également. Ajouta la femme. "Je connais mon époux, il va accepté la requête de votre Ok rekkr. Il en saura honoré. Il a énormément de respect pour le meilleur archer que Midgard ait connu." dmmmDéclara t-elle.

\- C'est gentil. Souffla Tony.

\- C'est la vérité. Vous savez ce que signifie être Rekkr vinr? Demanda alors la Rekkr vinr.

\- En fait, non. Je.. J'en sais rien. Avoua Tony maintenant anxieux.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est exactement la même position qu'une épouse. À l'exception que nous procréons pas. L'effet de la magie, nous procure ce dont le corps à besoin. Mais nous ne sommes pas fécondes comme les Ljós rekkr et leurs Rekkr vinr l'étaient. Nous devons servir, aussi bien nos époux que satisfaire leur arc et la magie avec. Apprit la jeune femme.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous uni à lui? Demanda Tony.

\- Oh depuis presque 30 ans. Dit la femme en souriant.

\- Trente ans! Mais vous avez l'air si jeune. Dit Tony en fronçant les yeux face à la femme.

\- Je me suis unie assez jeune. J'avais à peine une quinzaine d'années. Et j'étais déjà promise à lui depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Ajouta la brune.

\- Neuf ans... Souffla Tony qui pensa aussitôt que c'était l'âge de Lila.

\- Ça se passe egalement comme ça sur Midgard d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Reprit la femme.

\- Oh ce n'est plus pareil. Nous avons évolué. Certain pays le font encore mais d'autre comme celui d'où je viens, ne se pratique plus. Nous pouvons désormais choisir avec qui nous voulons nous unir. Informa Tony.

\- Vous avez alors choisir vous-même maître hawkeye? Demanda la femme souriant à cet idée.

\- Oui. Avoua Tony en souriant à son choix. "Vous serez là vous, au mariage?"

\- Je ne suis pas conviée, non. Avoua la femme.

\- Je vous invite. Déclara Tony.

\- Alors je serais là. De votre côté. Ajouta t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tony. "J'en serais ravie. Nos Ok rekkr ont fini de pourparler nous devrions les rejoindres."

Tony suivit la jeune femme jusqu'aux deux archers.

\- Votre futur rmRekkr vinr m'a convié à votre mariage et j'en suis très honoré. Dit la rekkr vinr.

Clint sourit puis aida Tony à grimper sur le cheval, puis Clint baisa la main de la femme, salua fermement l'archer puis grimpa lui aussi sur la monture.

\- Tu sais que sur Asgard, ils promettent encore leurs enfants à marier.

\- Oui, je sais. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- C'est dingue quand même! Lâcha Tony.

\- C'est pas si dingue que ça. Souffla Barton.

\- La femme de ton archer à été promise à l'âge de neuf ans. Informa Tony.

\- Neuf ans? Dit Clint surprit.

\- L'âge de ta fille, oui. Alors c'est toujours normal? Demanda Tony en souriant.

\- Celui qui approchera ma fille a intérêt de se tenir à carreau. Grogna le blond.

Tony rit puis se colla à nouveau à son archer, puis Clint reprit. "On va aller se poser au abords du chateau. Et on ira manger ensuite." Tony et Clint descendirent du cheval, puis allèrent se poser contre un arbre en lisière de la forêt. "Asgard t'inspire toujours autant? Demanda Tony voyant son archer respirer le grand air.

\- J'ai l'impression parfois de m'ètre trompé de monde lors de la naissance. Souffla Clint. "Tu crois en la réincarnation?" Demanda Clint.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis un scientifique n'oublie pas. Déclara le brun.

\- Tu ne crois pas en dieu? Demanda Clint qui connaissait sans doute la réponse.

\- Croire est une chose, voir en est une autre. La vue d'Odin me suffit... souffla le génie puis reprit. "Tu penses avoir été un Asgardien dans une autre vie?"

\- Penser est une chose, espérer en est une autre. Reprit Clint en souriant.

\- C'est sûre... Dit seulement le génie.

Clint prit une bouffée d'air frais puis se cala dans les bras de son hero, puis Tony rompit le silence en prenant la décision d'aller manger. Ils allèrent vers leur cheval et le déposa à l'écurie avant d'aller se restaurer dans une petite auberge aux abords du château.

Tony sourit et prit la main de Clint dans la sienne. Dans moins d'une heure, ils doivent se réunir dans leur chambre. Ils mangèrent en silence tout deux angoissés et stressés par ce mariage.

Après ce repas silencieux, ils rejoignirent la chambre de Tony, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Tony serra Clint dans ses bras puis Clint lâcha. "T'es sûre que tu veux le faire? Je ne t'oblige à rien."

\- On est marié civilement, j'ai parlé un peu avec la femme de ton maître et... C'est pas si différent d'être Rekkr vinr. Je dois prendre soin de toi. De ton arc et de ta magie et puis bon si notre théorie s'avère correcte, ta promesse s'envolera. Dit Tony en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Clint.

\- Je perdrais peut-être aussi ma magie. Déclara Clint.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda Tony.

\- Le maître archer Dlegsir l'a évoqué.

\- Magie ou pas, je serais là, à tes côtés. Dit Tony souriant. On frappa à la porte, Tony se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonjour mes amis. Je viens vous imformer de la cérémonie. Tout d'abord. Odin et les anciens Ok rekkr ont accepté de vous unir. Père, vous a assigné un gođi pour cela. C'est un druide qui célèbrera la cérémonie. Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ? Les arc et les anneaux.

\- Oui. Repondit dit Clint.

\- Bien. Comme vous êtes reconnu comme Ok rekkr, vous devrez porter vos couleurs Clint.

\- OK.

\- La cérémonie se passera à l'extérieur. Pour-être en communion avec la nature. Selon notre tradition, Frigga est la déesse qui protége les mariages. Les cérémonies sont en générales célébrer un vendredi, jour de l'amour.

\- On est mardi. Lâcha Stark.

\- Oui. C'est exact mon ami. De ce fait la cérémonie se célèbrera sous le dieu du tonnerre et de la guerre.

\- C'est pas toi ça? Demanda Tony qui ne cessait de couper le dieu.

\- Tout à fait. Bien. Donc à l'extérieur, trois arches seront disposées. Une à l'est, une à l'ouest et la dernière au nord. Tony, vous entrerez par l'Arche de l'ouest. Clint, vous entrerez par l'est. Vous entrerez alors dans un cercle magique. Que seul le gođi, les fiancés et les témoins peuvent y pénétrer. Le gođi demandera a vos témoins de vous présentez. Puis Clint, tu présenteras ton arc et les anneaux. Vous aurez à prononcer un texte. Ensuite, se sera au tour de vous Tony, a présenter votre arc puis Clint vous passerez l'anneau au doigt de Tony et vous aussi en retour.

\- C'est quoi ce texte? Demanda Clint inquiet.

\- Oh c'est un texte très simple. Je l'ecrierai pour vous sur un papier que je glisserais sur l'autel. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais à vos côtés. Le gođi est courant que vous êtes midgardien. Il sait également que vous ne connaissez pas nos rituels. Tony. Mère vous prête une cape.

\- Une cape? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils effrayé.

\- Vous êtes le second partenaire. Vous devez couvrir vos épaules d'une cape de cérémonie.

\- D'accord. Céda le génie.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. J'apporterais la cape en venant vous cherchez vers 17h30 à l'heure midgardienne. Bonne journée mes amis. Dit Thor.

\- Bonne journée Thor et merci. Dit Clint avant de se retourner face à Tony. "Je suis pétrifié."

\- M'en parles pas, je dois mettre une cape de bonne femme.

\- Que veux-tu faire en attendant la cérémonie? Demanda Clint

\- Aucune idée.

\- On va sur la colline? Demanda Barton.

\- Bonne idée. Dit Tony en souriant.

Tony et Clint, main dans la main, allèrent se poser sur la colline. "La vue est toujours aussi magnifique." Lâcha Clint.

\- Rekkr vinr. C'est le nom de mon arc.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à nommer ton arc. Compagnon du guerrier c'est ça?

\- Oui... C'est mon destin je pense. Murmura Tony.

\- D'être le compagnon du guerier. Déclara Clint.

\- D'être ton compagnon. Dans moins d'une heure, on sera mariés devant dieu... Et la promesse s'envolera. Souffla Tony.

\- Tu penses que ça marchera? Demanda Clint.

\- D'après Thor, il y a de grande chance qu'une promesse de mariage en annule une autre. Dit Tony en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Clint passa son bras autour des épaules de Tony. "Ce sera la première fois que je mari devant dieu." avoua le blond.

\- Moi aussi, je te rassure. Les deux hommes restèrent là un moment puis repartirent dans la chambre de Tony.

Une servante vint chercher Clint, les deux hommes se regardèrent une dernière fois puis Clint suivit la servante.


	38. Chapter 37

_Bon, ben, voilà l'ultime chapitre de cette longue fic. Le mariage midgardien vous a plu apparamment. J'espère que le mariage asgardien vous plaira tout autant. Pour ma part, je trouve la cérémonie très belle. Je suis contente que ça vous ait plus. Même si Tony n'était pas avec Steve... Mes perso préférés sont Clint et Tony, bien que ce ne soit pas mon couple préféré mais j'aime bien ce couple quand même. Donc je voulais écrire sur eux... Et puis Clint me manquait dans mes FICS je voulais le mettre un peu en avant... Voilà._

 _Irowidowsdinozzo : Je vais t'avouer que le SMS ma beaucoup ému en l'écrivant. Au départ je voulais écrire plus et tout compte fait. J'ai préférer le laisser court. Merci pour ton comm. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plait._

 _Bon allez, place à la suite et fin ( non je ne vais pas pleurer! Trop tard! ) la fin de cet histoire._

 _Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline_

 _ **Fin chapitre précédent**._

 _Tony et Clint main dans la main, allèrent se poser sur la colline. "La vue est toujours aussi magnifique." Lâcha Clint._

 _\- Rekkr vinr. C'est le nom de mon arc._

 _\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à nommer ton arc. Compagnon du guerrier c'est ça?_

 _\- Oui... C'est mon destin, je pense. Murmura Tony._

 _\- D'être le compagnon du guerier. Déclara Clint._

 _\- D'être ton compagnon. Dans moins d'une heure, on sera mariés devant dieu... Et la promesse s'envolera. Souffla Tony._

 _\- Tu penses que ça marchera? Demanda Clint._

 _\- D'après Thor, il y a de grande chance qu'une promesse de mariage en annule une autre. Dit Tony en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Clint passa son bras autour des épaules de Tony. "Ce sera la première fois que je mari devant dieu." Avoua le blond._

 _\- Moi aussi, je te rassure. Les deux hommes restèrent là un moment puis repartirent dans la chambre de Tony._

 _Une servante vint chercher Clint, les deux hommes se regardèrent une dernière fois puis Clint suivit la servante_

 **Chapitre 37**

Tony s'assit sur le canapé, les mains jointes entre les jambes. L'angoisse commençait à monter, puis il fut soulagé lorsque Thor arriva.

\- Thor! Cria t-il.

\- Tony, je vais vous préparer. Voici la cape de mère. Dit le dieu en lui montrant le tissu.

\- C'est... C'est très féminin. Pu seulement dire Tony.

Thor rit puis dit. "Nous célébrons rarement des mariages du même sexe. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Seul les ok rekkr peuvent s'unir avec une personne du même sexe. Et en général les rekkr vinr reçoivent en prêt de leur mère leur propre cape de mariage." Chuchota Thor.

\- Tu veux dire que ta mère la portait pour son mariage? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui. Affirma le dieu.

\- Oh... Dit Tony ému de ce geste.

\- Laissez-moi vous la poser. Thor déposa la cape écrue brodée d'un filet d'or, puis l'attacha soigneusement. "Thor? Ce texte c'est quoi? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? J'ai jamais eu aussi peur je crois et Clint il est où?' Demanda Stark pétrifié.

\- Il est avec maître Dlegsir. Il doit participer à une cérémonie. L'informa calmement le dieu.

\- D'accord... T'as pas un truc à boire? Ça me ferait du bien je crois.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Tony, vous allez boire. Et pas qu'un peu, je vous assure. Votre arc est-il prêt? Demanda Thor.

\- Oui. Dit Tony

\- Bien, allons-y. Reprit Thor.

\- Maintenant? Demanda Stark inquiet et tremblant.

\- Renoncez-vous? Demanda Thor surpris.

\- Non! Cria Tony puis reprit calmement "Je.. Allons-y."

Tony suivit Thor jusque dans le jardin royal, il découvrit les trois arches fait de racines et de fleurs sauvages dont Thor leur avait parlé, puis l'autel. Un homme sans âge s'y tenait devant, il attendit devant cet arche qui lui avait été assigné.

Tout les archers Asgardiens se tenaient du côté de Clint. Frigga, elle, s'était installée du côté de Tony. Ainsi que la femme du maître Dlegsir. Ođin était posté devant l'Arche nord. Tony appercu Clint se présenter lui aussi face à lui, à l'entrée de son arche. Ils se sourirent timidement comme si ils se voyaient pour la première fois, comme deux adolescents. Puis le gođi fit un signe de tête. Tony et Thor entrèrent par l'Arche ouest, Clint accompagné, par le maitre dlegsir, par l'autre.

Sur l'autel, il y avait aussi une corne à boire et de la bière nuptiale. L'ancien commença avec à la main, le marteau de Thor. Ils pénètrerent dans le cercle et firent face au Gothar.

Seuls les époux, les deux témoins et le gođi resterent dans le cercle.

Le gođi sexclama "Je salue tous les dieux et déesses, les Ases et les Vanes, les Alfes et les Dises, les esprits et les ancêtres. Que tous viennent assister cette cérémonie, que tous bénissent ce mariage. Salut à toi Freya, protectrice de la maison, gardienne des clefs, toi la plus grande des femmes et la détentrice des serments. Entends-nous et bénit le travail qui sera effectué aujourd'hui. Salut à toi, Nanna, blanche déesse, protectrice des amants fidèles. Reviens-nous des enfers en ce jour lumineux afin d'apporter la flamme immortelle de l'amour à nos jeunes époux. Les dieux sont avec nous, que le rituel commence ! Qui présente le fiancé ?"

\- Je présente le fiancé ! Annonça maître Dlegsir.

\- Quelle est la valeur de cet homme ? Parles-nous de lui avec la plus pure sincérité ! Demanda le gođi .

\- Maître Hawkeye est le plus grand des archers midgardien, il est allié au fils chéri du dieu Ođin, Thor mais aussi avec les Vengeurs qui combattent pour le bien de tous.

\- Qui présente le second fiancé ? Demanda le gođi .

\- Je présente le second fiancé ! Cria Thor de sa lourde voix.

\- Quelle est la valeur de cette homme ? Décris-le nous sans le moindre égarement. Déclara à nouveau le gođi .

\- Cet homme est mon allié, il est celui qui a créé et maîtrisé une magie nommé science. Il est le protecteur de Midgard plus connu sous le nom de l'homme de fer. Lança Thor fièrement.

Le gođi se tourna alors vers l'Assemblée et leur demanda. "Tous les invités sont-ils satisfaits par les termes de ce mariage ? Quelqu'un veut-il s'interposer à cette union ? Sans reponse de leurs parts il reprit. "Désormais, plus rien, ni personne ne peut s'interposer à votre union. Les vœux du mariage peuvent être énoncés !"

Clint tendit son arc à Tony et sa main dans laquelle reposzit l'anneau pour lui. Tony tendit alors l'anneau qu'il avait pour lui de manière à ce qu'il avait les deux anneaux dans une main et l'arc de l'autre.

Clint commença. "Je t'apporte cet arc, esprit de ma lignée, conserves-la bien, mon époux ! Dans la bataille, comme dans la joie, je me tiendrais à tes côtés, comme je me tiens aujourd'hui à tes côtés. Sur ces anneaux, mon serment, je prête : amour, fidélité et adoration pour mon époux !" Fini par dire Clint en passant les deux anneaux à Tony.

Tony, présenta son arc à peine renommé rekkr vinr et tenta de déchiffrer le papier, posé sur l'autel. "Je t'apporte cet arc, manie-le avec force, et garde-le bien, mon mari ! Dans la bataille, comme dans la joie je serais ta force, tout comme je me tiens aujourd'hui à tes cotés. Sur ces anneaux, mon serment, je prête : à mon mari, un amour sacré et fidèle."

Les deux amants s'échangèrent leurs arcs et les confièrent aux deux témoins, puis Clint glissa l'anneau au doigt de son époux, et réciproquement.

Le gođi reprit "Maintenant, j'appelle Frigga à être témoin, elle qui garde tous les contrats passés, et Siofn, la plus douce servante, que la loi soit en accord avec l'amour. Que les dames de Freya gardent votre serment, et qu'elles vous accordent le bonheur."

Le gođi remplit la première corne de bière nuptiale et fait le signe du marteau de Thor au dessus de cette dernière. "Que cette corne soit bénie pour ce couple fier, j'estime que vos jours seront bons. Que la joie soit dans cette bière, et que votre union soit longue après que vous ayez vidé cette corne."

Barton but la moitié de la corne puis il la donna a Tony, qui la vida. Ils rendirent la corne au Góði, qui la remplit de nouveau, et fit le signe du marteau. "Que cette corne soit bénie pour ce couple fier, énoncez vos voeux de bonheur !"

Le gođi porta un toast, puis il fit passer la corne dans l'assemblée, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Tous burent, sauf le couple. Chaque personne porta un toast au bonheur du couple avant de boire. Le Góði versa ce qu'il restait dans le bol sacré lorsque la corne fit le tour, il la remplit puis la béni de nouveau. "Que cette corne soit bénie pour ce couple fier, et pour tous les dieux et les déesses ! Dieux, entendez ! Ici la bénédiction nous demandons pour un mariage rempli de bonheur, pour un amour immortel et féérique."

Le gođi but, le couple but, puis le Godhi versa ce qui restait dans le bol sacré, puis il le souleva. Ođin, Freya, Frigg, Fulla, Siofn ! Var et Vor, Syn et Hlin, Snotra, Gna, Lofn ! Hlif et Hlifthrasa, Thiodhvarta, Bjort et Bleik, Blid et Frid, Eir et Aurboda ! Thunan, Sif, et tous les autres, dieux, déesses, et entités, qui portent leur regard sur les mariages de la Terre du Milieu ; elfes et dises des clans de Stark et de Barton. Je sanctifie ce bol pour vous tous." Il fit le signe du marteau au dessus du bol. "Jetez un regard bienveillant sur l'union de Clinton Francis Barton connu par nos dieux sous le nom de Hawkeye et de Anthony Edward Stark dit l'homme de fer: accordez que ce mariage soit fructueux, rempli de joie, aussi bien dans la chance, la sagesse, ou l'héroïsme. Ka !" cria le gođi puis tous reprirent. " Ka !" Tony fut surprit par la réaction de Clint qui se raidit, puis un bruit de stupeur envahit la salle. Le gođi regarda vers Ođin.

\- Continuez gođi, ce n'est que mon fils, Loki. Il s'est évanoui pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

\- Je pense savoir ce qui arrive à Loki, père. Déclara Thor.

\- Continuez ! Ordonna le dieu avant que Thor ne vienne expliquer au père de tout chose, la nature de son état.

Le gođi asperga le couple avec la bière, puis il la versa sur la terre. Et continua. "Salutation Hawkeye et homme de fer."

\- Salutation Hawkeye et homme de fer. Crièrent les invités.

\- Salutation aux dieux et aux déesses ! Hurla le Gođi

\- Salutation aux dieux et aux déesses ! Ka ! Crièrent une seconde fois assemblée.

Les deux époux s'embrassèrent puis Ođin lui même vint bénir les jeunes mariés. "Par le marteau de Thor, de Frigga et en nom! Moi Ođin, je vous béni mes enfants." Déclara Ođin puis les époux s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se donnèrent la main et quittèrent le cercle par la troisième arche pour aller rejoindre le banquet.

Thor rejoignit les époux. " Les amis! Le lien avec Loki est rompu à présent. Vous n'avez plus de magie asgardienne en vous Hawkeye. Père est au courant des méfaits que mon frère vous a fait subir. En dédommagement et sous la forme d'un présent. Ođin, père de toute chose voudrait vous rendre votre acquis. Le ljós rekkr hljòđa."

Clint regarda Tony, puis dit. " Je dois en parler avec Tony "

\- Très bien, je reviendrais vers vous. Ka à vous! Déclara Thor.

\- Ça veut sûrement dire gloire. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense? Demanda Clint.

\- J'en pense rien, c'est à toi de décider Clint. Je... Je t'aime même sans magie mes sentiments sont là... J'ai la preuve à présent. Je sais ce que représente cette magie pour toi et si tu veux reprendre ton bien, je l'accepterai. Fini par dire Tony ému. Clint sourit puis se retourna vers Thor. "Nous acceptons."

\- Je suis heureux de votre réponse. Je vais en aviser le père. Dit Thor en s'en allant vers le dieu. Ođin les regarda, les salua puis chuchota à l'oreille de Thor, puis celui ci revint vers les mariés. "Père vous restituera le ljós rekkr hljòđa. Au moment des présents. Vous êtes à présent. Ok rekkr. Et rekkr vin." Annonca Thor souriant.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Loki? Demanda Clint.

\- Votre mariage avec ami Stark, pardon, Barton à présent, à délibérément mis à terre mon frère. Le lien qui vous unissait s'est délié et ce fut trop intense pour Loki pour rester parmis nous. Il est dans les bras de morphée à présent. Profitez à présent de ce buffet en votre honneur les amis.

\- Merci bien Thor.

Tony et Clint s'installèrent, ils mangeaient en riant, en souriant. La bière coulait à flot, puis ce fut la cérémonie des présents. La voix du père de tout chose raisonna. "Maître Hawkeye, Monsieur Barton. Avancez, je vous prie afin de recevoir les présents."

Clint se leva, puis donna un coup de coude à Tony et chuchota " Barton, c'est toi"

\- Ah euh oui. Dit Tony confus.

Les deux mariés s'approchèrent, puis le maître Dlegsir se posa devant eux. Clint s'agenouilla, Tony le suivit.

\- Maître Hawkeye, je vous donne à présent une flèche recouverte d'or forgée par mes soins bénie par les anges. La flèche posée sur les mains, le maître s'agenouilla. Clint salua le maître et défit son arc pour le poser devant le maître. Tony regarda en leur direction c'était sûrement ce dont lui avait parlé Thor, Clint avait une ceremonie d'archers.

L'arc dans la main, la flèche au bout des doigts, Hawkeye signa une nouvelle fois le maître, puis Thor prit sa place. "Monsieur Barton, je donne ainsi un porte-clé signe de votre union. La demeure de votre époux sera vôtre à présent." Tony récupéra le porte-clé, il était de métal, gravé du saut de Asgard. Tony salut Thor, puis Odin annonça.

\- Maître Hawkeye. Mon fils, Loki vous a prêté un don qui n'est réservé qu'aux archers Asgardien. Ce don, vous a été transmis malgrès-vous. Vous avez su faire don de bienveillance et avait su l'utiliser comme il se doit. Cette magie vous a été enlevé par le dénouement d'un lien ouvert par mon fils dans sa malheureuse période. En guise de dédommagement, et avec les accords des anciens détenteurs du ljós rekkr hljòđa , je vais vous rendre ce qui vous étiez attribué autre fois. Annonça le père en s'approchant de Clint. Les mains au dessus de sa tête.

Clint ferma les yeux et un souffle envahit son esprit, il ressentait à nouveau la magie revenir en lui, puis Tony fut bercé lui aussi. Thor regarda Tony ressentir tout les essences, puis Clint lâcha son arc en réalisant que ses doigts l'effleurait malgrès lui.

Clint salua le dieu puis reprit. "Maître Dlegsir, je vous remercie de me prêter confiance. Je vous salue okk rekkr." Clint regarda Tony puis reprit. "Mon époux, vous remercie Thor pour le bien que vous lui donnez. Odin, père de toute chose, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce don que vous m'attribuez."

\- Soyez bénis mes enfants et que votre nuit de noce soit le commencement de votre vie. Conclut le dieu.

Thor fit un signe de tête à Tony pour se lever, Tony se leva, muis le maître chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille de Hawkeye. Celui-ci rangea soignement la flèche, puis rangea son arc avant de tendre son bras a Tony. Celui-ci fit une légère grimace puis fini par lui attraper le bras "on va où au fait?"

\- Dans ta chambre. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ah. Dit seulement Tony puis percuta enfin "Aaaah! Quand je t'ai vu sourire, j'ai eu peur que tu devais me porter." Clint sourit puis Tony reprit "pourquoi tu souriais?"

\- J'ai ma magie... Et j'ai envie de toi! Voilà, ce qui me fait sourire.

\- La chambre est encore loin?

Tony lâcha le bras de Clint dés qu'ils ne fussent plus vu par les autres puis lui attrappa la main. Ils se regardaient et se souriaient comme des enfants. Tony ouvrit sa porte, ils avaient choisit de revenir dans cette chambre. Là où tout avait réellement commencé. Là où ils s'étaient échangés leur premier baiser. Tony carressa le visage de Clint aussitôt dans la chambre. "Je t'aime Clint durant le court moment où tu étais destitué de toute magie, je me suis aperçu enfin. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas ta magie qui fait que je t'aime, c'est toi. Même sans elle, je t'aime.. "

\- Je t'aime tellement Tony. Tu es mon hero. Lâcha Clint en enroulant ses bras au cou du génie. Les deux amants maintenant unis par le mariage restèrent la debout se serrant l'un contre l'autre, e sentant, se humant, apaisé par ce lien qui était à présent rompu, puis Clint déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tony. l'ingénieur caressa sa mâchoire, prit en coupe le visage de l'archer puis le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui déposa un autre baiser avant d'ôter la cape prêté par la déesse. Il la posa délicatement sur le canapé, puis il prit les mains de Clint dans les siennes. Clint dégagea ses mains puis défit les boutons de la chemise de Tony puis la lui enleva. Il caressa la peau du génie. Cette sensation sous la pulpe, sous ses doigts. Il ressentait enfin la chaire, Tony sourit puis tenta de défaire son carquois. En vain, Clint sourit puis enleva de lui-même sa tenue d'Archer tout en fixant le génie dans les yeux. Tony se déshabilla attivement également. Il connaissait la texture de la peau de l'archer mais il voulait connaître l'effet de ses doigts contre sa peau. Tony passa ses doigts sur les pectoraux de Clint. Le blond ferma les yeux., puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il sentait les doigts rugueux abimés par la mécanique, caresser sa peau. Oui, il le sentait et ça lui faisait un tel effet. Clint ouvrit les yeux et fixa Tony caressant sa propre peau, puis le brun sourit en se mordant la lèvre.

Tony attrapa la main de Clint et l'emmena dans les draps. "Prends-moi dans tes bras Tony." Le brun s'exécuta et prit son archer dans les bras. Il caressa chaque parcelle de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il voulait lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il avait lui-même sentit. Clint attrappa la bouche de Tony, puis caressa les muscles de son dos. Tony sentit contre lui, l'érection naissante de Clint, signe, que le lien et la promesse étaient bien rompus. Délicatement, il glissa sa main entre eux et effleura le membre de Clint, celui-ci trèssailli. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eut d'érection... Clint ouvrit les yeux, sa bouche toujour collée à celle de Tony, puis passa également sa main entre eux et attrappa le membre de Tony qui était bien dur rien qu'à voir son tout nouvel époux s'exciter. Clint massa le membre du génie qui lui, caressa le sexe de Hawkeye. Leurs mouvements de va et vient devinrent plus ordonnés. Le brun sentait les battements du coeur du blond s'accéléraient, son souffle commençait à se saccader, es gemissents commençaient à faire leur apparitions. "Tony..."

\- Oui, Clint... Répondit le génie.

\- Je.. Hum... Gémissait le blond.

\- Vas-y mon amour... Reprit le brun.

\- Oh... Tonyyyyy. Cria le blond en éjaculant dans sa main. Clint ouvrit ses yeux, son regard était troublé, puis Tony suivit son amant. "Oh, je t'aime Clint." Gemit Tony en se déversant lui aussi. Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle coupé, les deux amants se caressaient du regard. "Je t'aime minn ok rekkr."

\- Je t'aime minn rekkr vinr. Lâcha le blond avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son époux.

Fin.

Bon, ben, voilà fin de l'histoire. J'espère que cet fic mêlée entre magie et amour vous a plu. certain perso vont me manquer .. Comme Edwin par exemple sur qui j'ai pris exemple sur mon fils...

Je vous remercie de tout coeur. j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet histoire. Et vous faire découvrir mes deux chouchoux.. Et oui Tony et Clint... C'est... Ils sont mes chouchoux... Enfin c'est pas forcément mon couple préféré mais ce sont mes deux chouchoux execo.

Je tiens à embrasser tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou non. Ceux qui ont mis la fic en follow ou en favorie. Ceux qui m'ont soutenu. Particulierement à Angelroyu. À Irowidowsdinozzo. Et surtout ma petite Scorpionne. ( ma petite Nemo :p )

Vouli voilou.

J'ai déjà commencé une autre fic. Avec Clint... Mais pas Tony.. enfin si.. Mais pas en couple avec Clint. Elle est basée sur le couple Clint /Pietro mais bon je peux pas m'empêcher d'y inclure Tony avec Steve. Du coup. Je vous fait de gros bisous et à bientôt. Et n'oubliez pas .

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

(PS une surprise viendra peut être... )


	39. Chapter Bonus

Après réflexion avec ma petite Scorpionne, on a pensé qu'il vous faudrait un prologue pour éclaircir quelques points oubliés. Notamment en ce qui concerne Cap et Tony. Donc, je vais essayer de vous faire ça correctement dans ce prologue. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ce sera un prologue ouvert. Donc vous pouvez en déduire ce que vous voulez.

La scène se passe deux mois après le mariage, pour l'anniversaire de Tony plus exactement.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

chapitre bonus.

Tout était en place, les invités allaient bientôt arriver. Tony commençait à s'impatienter. C'était son premier anniversaire sans Steve. Enfin avec Clint. Ils avaient choisi de rester dans la sobriété. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus en âge de faire des fêtes énormes ... Juste un repas avec leurs amis. Tous leurs amis. Enfin presque. Tony avait envoyé une invitation à Steve mais les deux hommes n'y croyaient pas trop. Clint finissait de mettre la table lorsque les invités arrivèrent. Natasha, Bruce et leur bébé de 3 mois. Anthonia. Tony sourit à la vue de cette magnifique petite fille. Le parrain la prit aussitôt dans les bras. Tony sourit de voir son mari serrant à nouveau un bébé dans les bras. Il caressa les cheveux de la petite puis lâcha.. "Ma petite Anthonia."

\- Ma petite Anthonia! C'est ma filleule. Dit fièrement Clint en berçant la petite dans ses bras.

\- Elle porte mon nom. Répondit Stark en fronçant les yeux.

\- Elle porte ton prénom ! Au féminin! Mais c'est ma filleule. Ajouta l'archer tout gaga devant ce bébé.

\- Je suis jaloux. Dit Stark en faisant une grimace.

\- Je sais. Répondit Clint en lui tirant la langue. Clint déposa tout de même un baiser sur la joue piquante de son époux. "Ça te rappelle des souvenirs?" Demanda soudain Clint.

\- hum... Il fixa Clint puis fronca les yeux... "Tu pense pas qu'on a assez de gosses à nous deux?" Demanda Tony en riant, Clint rougi puis baissa les yeux. "Clint?" Demanda Tony surpris de sa réaction. Celui-ci leva les yeux sans non plus lever la tête. Tony soupira puis pouffa "Tu vas me dire, on peut transformer la chambre d'ami."

\- Ah! Non!! Ne laisser pas ce bébé dans ses bras! Il va l'étouffer... Lâcha la tornade brune qui venait d'entrer au bras de Rhodey.

\- Kate! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là!? Dit l'archer souriant de voir son associée entrer.

\- Je voulais pas, tu sais bien mais Rhodey a insisté. Dit-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras et découvrir ce bout également.

\- Mais, oui, biensure. Répondit Clint en riant. "Ça te donne pas envie?"

\- Une chose à la fois. Dit seulement l'archère.

Tony sourit à Kate puis l'embrassa et serra tout de même les parents dcAnthonia dans ses bras et les félicita encore puis prit Rhodey dans ses bras. "Bon courage avec celle là."

\- Merci si j'avais su que les archers sont aussi chiant... T'aurais pas pu me prévenir! Dit Rhodey en riant.

\- Chacun sa merde mon ami. Ah! Voilà le reste enfin... Lâcha Stark en voyant du monde arriver, puis il vit Steve descendre de la voiture. Rhodey posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Il a hésité mais il est là. Vision et avec Thor, ils ne viendront pas.

\- Ouais, je sais Thor m'a prévenu... Pepper et Happy sont en chemin aussi.

Tony serra la main de Sam puis embrassa le duo qui arrivait. Les jumeaux Maximoff, puis resta planté devant Captain America.

\- Bon anniversaire Tony.

\- Merci Cap... Merci d'être venu. Bon y'a plus que Peps. Nickel!

Le couple arriva au même instant. Tout le monde s'attablèrent puis ils commencèrent à prendre l'apéro. Le repas se passait plutôt bien, bien que Clint et Tony étaient légèrement stressés au début. Pendant le repas, les conversations fusaient dans tous les sens et parfois elles n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Ce fut au moment de débarrasser les entrées que Pietro proposa à Clint de l'aider. Celui-ci n'eût pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti dans la cuisine avec des assiettes.

\- Pietro! Gronda Clint.

\- Quoi, je veux t'aider. Répondit Pietro sur la défensive.

\- Va chercher le reste. Ordonna Clint en roulant des yeux.

La flèche alla ramasser toutes les assiettes et couverts qui n'eût fallut le temps de le dire puis se posa contre le plan de travail.

\- Quoi? Lâcha Clint.

\- Rien, je te regarde.. Dit le jeune en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je vois ça. C'est pourquoi, je te demande ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai plus le droit de te regarder maintenant? Demanda Pietro souriant.

\- Pietro... Soupira l'archer.

\- Clint. Tu sais tout ce que je pense de toi.

\- Oui... Soupira une seconde fois Clint.

\- Sache que je me mettrais pas en travers de votre couple. Promis. Mais J'ai ma petite idée...J'ai réussi à arrêter le temps... Dit-il en roulant des yeux et souriant fiers de sa trouvaille.

\- Ah bon? Je savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça! Dit Clint stupefait.

\- Et oui. Et si ma théorie est bonne, je pense que je pourrais revenir dans le passé. Annonça Quicksilver.

\- Et tu feras quoi dans ce passé? Demanda Clint en pouffant de rire.

\- Te garder. Tout faire pour te garder. Comprendre ce qui te lie à ton arc. T'aimer comme tu le merites, t'aimer comme Stark le fait.

\- Pietro... Soupira Clint, perturbé.

\- Vieillard... Souffla Pietro.

\- Vieillard... Ça fait longtemps! Clint rit et reprit. "Gamin!"

\- Si tu m'appelle gamin, je vais craquer. J'y arriverai l'ancêtre tu verras. Conclut le jeune en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Bon, en attendant tu peux aller ramener ça et ça. Lâcha Clint en lui mettant des assiettes propres dans les mains et une louche propre.

\- Tout suite l'ancêtre! Lanca Pietro en lui faisant un salue militaire avant de courir. Clint pouffa de rire. Ce gamin le fera toujours autant rire, pour ça Pietro était le numéro un. Il prit le reste des plats et les amena à table. Tony le regarda anxieux. "Tony, tu peux venir voir si la cuisson est bonne?"

Tony se leva et alla rejoindre Clint. Le blond le choppa à peine la porte passé.

\- Pietro m'a dit qu'il ne se metterait pas en travers de notre couple. Il me l'a promit... Il le fera pas. Dit Clint en regardant le génie droit dans les yeux, puis pouffa de rire. "Bon, tu vas me dire. Il m'a promit de remonter le temps et de me reconquérir."

Tony pouffa de rire. "Il est dingue ce gosse." Il riait, mais jaune car Tony en scientifique avéré, se doutait qu'avec ses pouvoirs ce serait peut-être possible.

\- Il est surtout blagueur. Ça te va? J'ai vu ta tête. Dit seulement Clint en sortant le plat du four.

\- Je te fais confiance mon Legolas. allez vient... Il est parfait ton rôti, tu le sais.

Clint suivit Tony jusque dans la salle à manger. Le rôti avait bien une cuisson parfaite d'après les invités. Tous appréciait ce repas.

Le rôti fini, tout le monde opta pour attendre un peu avant de prendre le dessert. Ils continuèrent tous à discuter. Clint et Tony débarrassaient la table entre deux conversations. Clint finit par choper son époux dans la cuisine.

\- Tu étais sérieux pour la chambre d'ami?

\- On a cinq enfants dont trois garçons, plus nous deux, ça fait cinq. Une fille de plus ça ferait pas trop mal je trouve. Lâcha Tony en vidant les assiettes dans la poubelles.

\- Tony... Lança Clint en l'obligeant de s'arrêter et de le regarder.

\- Quoi? J'adore les gosses. En plus t'es un très bon père. Et je suis sûre que cette fois-ci tu prendrais ton temps donc... Pourquoi pas... Dit Tony en empilant les assiettes, puis regarda a nouveau Clint. "Quoi? T'aurais pas envie toi?" Clint baissa les yeux puis les leva a nouveau. "C'est sûre que... Anthonia fait envie..."

\- On en reparlera ... Mais sache que je suis pas contre. Conclut Tony en l'embrassant avant de repartir finir de débarrasser la table, puis il revint dans la cuisine. Clint lâcha. "On l'appelerai. Arwen? C'est une elfe comme Legolas et Aragorn est l'homme de sa vie. Tu le seras aussi."

Tony embrassa la joue de son époux. "Allez va pour Arwen. J'adore ce prénom. On est d'accord que le parrain sera Bruce." Ajouta Tony en réunissant toute la vaisselle.

\- Il est déjà le parrain de Edwin. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Tu proposes qui? Demanda Tony qui sortait les assiettes à dessert.

\- Rhodey est déjà le parrain de Maguy. Déclara Clint en coupant le gâteau.

\- Tu vas pas me sortir Pietro ou Steve quand même. Dit Tony en riant.

\- J'avais pensé à Thor. Lâcha Clint plus sérieusement.

\- Hum... On verra ça. Dit Tony en retournant vers les invités accompagné des assiettes à dessert, puis Clint finit de couper le gateau et rejoignit la troupe.

\- Clint? Demanda Tony qui était à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Oui. Répondit celui-ci qui tentait d'écouter Tony et seulement lui, ce qui était dur parmis tout ce brouahah.

\- J'avais pensé à Cooper! Cria presque Tony.

\- Il a que 14 ans. Répondit seulement celui ci.

\- On peut attendre. Dit seulement le génie.

\- Ouais, on peut attendre. Répondit l'archer en souriant amplement à l'idée d'avoir son grand fils être le parain de son quatrième enfant.

\- On est d'accord sur Kate? Demanda Tony.

\- On est d'accord. Répondit Clint souriant.

\- De quoi Kate qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore?

\- On doit en reparler. Déclara clint.

\- Mais, on te tiendra au courant. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ah. Dit seulement la brune.

Tout le monde mangea le gâteau. Tony et Clint se lançaient des regards complices, tout deux à l'autre bout de la table. Ils ne savaient pas si ils allaient adopter un nouveau de bout de chou. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'ils s'aimaient et se comprenaient comme personne. Le repas finit, Tony et Clint pouvaient respirer. Ils pouvaient à présent parler avec leurs amis. Tony décida d'aller faire du café. Il se leva et embrassa la joue de son mari au passage et glissa à l'oreille. "Je t'aime Legolas. Je vais faire du café."

Clint gloussa au je vais faire du café qui n'avait rien a voir avec le je t'aime qui venait de lui dire. Ledit legolas laissa faire son mari et continua à parler avec les invités. Tony, lui alla dans la cuisine et surprit Captain America mettre de l'eau dans la cafetière.

\- Attend, je vais le faire! Dit Tony en se précipitant vers Steve.

\- Je sais encore faire du café. Râla Steve en riant.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu... Avec Clint, on était pas sur que tu viennes. Lâcha Tony en ouvrant le placard.

\- La politique de l'autruche c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère voir la réalité en face. Répondit Steve en jettant le filtre usagé.

\- Hum...

\- Comment ca s'est passé sur Asgard? Au fait il... Il a toujours son... Bafouilla Cap.

\- Sa magie? Oui. Odin lui a restitué. Le lien avec Loki est rompu par contre. Répondit Tony, comme soulagé.

\- C'est bien, tant mieux. Vous méritez d'être heureux. Ah! T'es a court de café! Constata Steve, la tête devant une boite vide.

\- Je dois en avoir au labo. Tu me connais. Tu peux... Demanda Tony.

\- Ouais, J'y vais... Lâcha cap.

Steve descendit chercher le café tandis que Tony prépara les tasses et les cuillieres, puis sortit le sucre. Clint entra dans la cuisine. "Met la cafetière en route ça ira mieux." Gloussa Clint.

\- On est à court, Cap est parti en chercher à l'atelier... Il commence à être long...

\- C'est tellement le bazar la dedans que je suis pas sûre qu'il va le trouver. Dit Clint en riant, sortant des serviettes du placard avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Tony et de repartir voir les invités dans la salle à manger.

Tony descendit voir si Cap avait finalement trouver le sésame. Il descendit les marches et trouva Captain America. Devant Iron man.

\- T'as pas trouv... Cap se retourna vers Tony, puis regarda à nouveau l'armure. "Tu dois pas la délaisser. Tu dois plus délaisser Iron man. Jamais. Même pour ton mari."

\- je l'ai pas fais pour toi. Je l'ai fais pour les enfants. Avoua le brun.

\- Ouais, ben, même pour eux, tu dois pas le faire Tony. Tu es Iron man! Lâcha Cap en se tournant vers Tony les yeux dur.

\- Ouais, je sais ouais... Tony regarda lui aussi l'armure à présent et caressa le métal du bout des doigts. "Tu as mis le café en route ici?

\- Ouais. Bizarrement la cafetière de l'atelier est plus grande que celle de la cuisine. Va t-on comprendre? Rit Cap.

\- Tu sais bien qu'avec moi faut pas chercher à comprendre... Pouffa le brun.

\- Ça va ta société ? Demanda le blond en voyant tout les arcs suspendus.

\- Ma société... La manufacture d'Arc à flèche. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué? Ça va, Cooper m'aide beaucoup. Et toi au Shield. Ça se passe bien?

\- Ça va, les Maximoff sont une grande aide. Sam est un bon meneur. Rhodey est ton double... Cap rit puis reprit. "Natasha est parfaite. Bucky est... Dur... Je pense que Nick va le virer. Hawkeye nous manque. C'est l'agent le plus complet que je connais. C'est con qu'il a arrêté."

\- Tu peux lui demander de reprendre mais pas sur qu'il accepterait. Après je sais pas. Dit Tony en levant les épaules.

\- J'ai appris que tu portais son nom. Dit soudain Steve.

\- Oui. C'est... C'est plus simple. Sur Asgard je ... Sur Asgard seul les archers peuvent se marier avec un mec. L'archer c'est lui. Je suis juste son compagnon. Donc je porte son nom. Lâcha finalement le génie.

\- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour sacrifier le nom de Stark ! Franchement j'étais super étonné et dans un sens, fiers de toi. Annonça Steve.

\- Fiers de moi? J'aurais jamais pensé ça. Dit Stark en ricanant.

\- Pourquoi parce qu'avec moi t'étais le pur Stark et qu'avec lui non. Je suis fiers que tu mettes ton égo de côté. Serieusement, je suis fiers de toi. Dit Steve en se tournant face à lui.

\- Et vision? Comment va mon deuxième bébé ? Lâcha Tony pour changer de sujet.

\- Il va bien. Il est parti sur asgard avec Thor.

\- Ah. Et euh... Ça se passe bien avec le frère de ta collègue? Demanda le génie.

\- Ça n'a pas été bien loin. Avoua le blond.

\- C'est dommage. Dit Tony en baissant les yeux, presque confus de la situation.

\- je suis pas prêt à m'engager avec quelqu'un. Reprit Captain America. Tony rit puis lâcha. "Qui te parle de t'engager?"

\- Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tony leva les yeux lentement et fixa Cap dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte.

\- C'est ... C'est la plus belle chose que tu m'ai jamais dite. Dit Tony, troublé.

\- C'est ce que j'aurais dû te dire plus souvent. Mais je l'ai pas fait. Déclara calmement Steve.

\- Steve... Chuchota Tony.

\- je t'aime Tony. Je t'ai aimé dés le premier jour, tu le sais. ... Et... Personne ne pourra me dire le contraire. Parce que moi je le sais. Ajouta Captain.

\- Tu penses toujours que je t'ai pas aimé? Demanda Stark les yeux de embués.

\- J'ai jamais dis que tu m'aimais pas. C'est juste que me le dire, ça aurait confirmé tes sentiments. Et quelques part. Tu l'aimais déjà lui. Finit-il par dire.

\- Avant sa magie! C'est toi que j'aimais. Lança Tony en ne lâchant pas Rogers des yeux.

\- T'es en train de me dire que c'est sa magie qui te dit que tu l'aimes? Demanda Cap qui se doutait de la réponse.

\- Je... Non... C'est lui... Enfin je crois.. Dit Tony le coeur serré. "Je sais plus. j'en sais rien tu m'embrouilles Cap." Ajouta ce dernier.

\- Tu t'embrouille tout seul Tony. Dit Cap souriant.

\- Non c'est toi! À chaque fois que je te parle, tu m'embrouilles! j'arrive pas à aligner un mot! Lacha Stark sur la défensive.

\- Je t'aime Tony mais soit heureux avec Clint. Conclut le blond.

\- Tu peux pas me dire tout ça et me dire ensuite soit heureux avec lui. Steve... Je t'ai aimé... Je te jure. Déclara Tony en attrapant le bras de Steve comme pour se justifier.

\- Tu pourrais me le dire ... juste une fois? Demanda simplement Rogers.

\- je ... Peut-être oui... Je... Bafouilla Tony en fixant Steve dans les yeux.

Steve regarda un instant les lèvres de Tony qui avaient tant fait son bonheur, il s'approcha dangeureux d'elles, il prit sa nuque délicatement et chercha l'approbation de Tony. Le génie, toujours la main retenant le blond se laissa voler un baiser, ses yeux se fermèrent à lui aussi. Il ressentait toutes les émotions passées entre lui et son héros. Tony aggrippa le cou du blond puis Steve rompit la magie en desunissant leurs lèvres. Il se recula, Tony en redemanda, il approcha à nouveau sa bouche de celle du blond. Le captain America plaça alors sa main sur le torse du brun pour l'empêcher d'approcher et de recommencer. "Non, Tony... Ne lui fait pas pas ce que je t'ai fais à toi"

\- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Lâcha Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- pourquoi c'est pas pareil ? Demanda Cap simplement.

\- Parce que nous...

\- Parce nous quoi? Demanda à nouveau le blond.

\- On était... Murmura Tony en baissant les yeux.

\- On était, oui... On l'est plus. Tu es marié à Clint à présent. Mon petit barbu... Chuchota Cap en caressant la joue de tony, tout en souriant mais les larmes aux yeux. Il lui déposa un dernier baiser plus chaste que le premier, puis murmura. "Prends-soin de toi, sache que je serais toujours là ... Si tu as besoin de moi. Je t'aime Anthony Stark mais... C'est fini... Pour toujours... Adieu, mon amour." Finit par dire captain America, puis celui-ci s'en alla de la pièce.

Tony, les yeux dans le vide, resta là debout, au milieu de la pièce. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être qu'il n y avait plus rien a dire. Clint entra dans l'atelier quelques minutes plus tard, se posta derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille. "ça va aller Tony, je sais ce que je sais. J'ai déjà divorcé, c'est dur de se séparer des gens qu'on aime même quand c'est pour un autre. Mais Steve a raison."

\- Tu ...

\- Je vous ai entendu oui, et vu aussi. Je t'en veux pas. Laura à fait exactement la même chose que toi, quand je lui ai dis que... Enfin pour Pietro... Elle voulait continuer... Elle acceptait que je la trompe. J'ai dû comme Cap, lui faire comprendre que tout était fini.

\- Je voulais pas te tromper.

\- Je sais. Allez viens, mon petit Aragorn. On a des invités.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Voilà donc, maintenant on sait qui est le parrain de la nouvelle Banner qui se prénomme Anthonia. Comme ça pas trop de dispute. Le prénom de Tony. Le parrain c'est Clint.

On connait a présent la réaction de Steve concernant le nouveau nom de famille de Tony.

Maintenant à vous choisir ce qui vous plait.

On Peut penser que Tony et Clint s'aimeront toute leur vie.

On peut penser ou pas que Pietro arrivera peut-être à revenir dans le passé et garder Clint auprès de lui

On peut croire ou non que Tony et Steve finiront par se remettre ensemble.

Moi j'adore ces trois couples là. Donc tout me va. ;)

Voilà je vous fais plein de bisous. Et merci de m'avoir soutenu dans cette (longue) fic.


	40. épilogue alternatif by Scorpionne

Vous aimez la fin de ljós rekkr hljóða? Oui. Mais vous auriez aimé un épilogue?

C'est le cas de SCORPIONNE auteure de la fic "la petite Sorcière" et "pris à son propre jeu" qui a voulu un épilogue de fin et à voulu écrire un épilogue alternatif. J'ai donc décidé de vous l'a publier. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous pensez, je lui passerais vos messages.

Je vous laisse lire.

Fin alternative. Auteur Scorpionne.

Maintenant presque un an s'est écoulé depuis l'anniversaire de Stark.

Clint ne vit plus à la maison de Tony, lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Il y a quelques mois l'archer est parti. Un peu trop de temps passé avec Pietro auront eu raison de lui. Effectivement le jeune sokovien l'avait prévenu, il ferait tout ce qu'il serait en son pouvoir pour le reconquérir et il y est parvenu. Il s'est inscrit juste après la soirée aux cours de tir à l'arc, réclamant Clint comme professeur attitré. Avec le temps il comprit ses erreurs et su enfin apprendre à respecter le lien qui unissait l'arc et son propriétaire. Il s'est montré très présent et a réussi à être celui que Tony n'aurait pu jamais devenir : le gamin fou fou emplit de liberté qui l'a toujours fait fondre.

Le jour même du départ de Clint, Tony a repris la boisson avec parfois un rythme bien plus élevé qu'auparavant. Perdre l'Amour deux fois c'était trop pour lui.

En ce qui concerne Steve, il n'a malheureusement rencontré personne qui ai trouvé grâce à son cœur. Il a profité de son célibat pour retourner de plus en plus régulièrement à la tour où Tony à élu domicile. Quand Cap l'a vu sombrer il lui a même promit de mettre le shield de côté le temps qu'il aille mieux. Ils passent énormément de temps ensemble désormais.

Bruce et Nat vivent aussi avec Tony. La présence de la petite Anthonia procure de petites joies qui comblent l'absence de ses propres enfants. D'ailleurs, il doivent rentrer bientôt se dit souvent Stark, prêt à les accueillir.

Peu à peu Tony se remet de sa rupture avec l'aide de ses amis. Il pense qu'il faut qu'il remercie Steve d'avoir toujours été là. Si on fait le bilan, à part au moment de son écart avec Bucky il a toujours été présent, quelque part en arrière plan.

Il se rend compte que l'amour de Steve n'est pas du à de la magie, lui.. Steve qui a toujours attendu qu'il revienne vers lui.

Un beau matin tony se réveille après avoir mal dormi.. Les bras de Cap lui manquent à présent et il a envi de lui dire qu'il l'aime, le remercier d'être là en permanence.

Il se prépare, joyeux de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Un beau costume, le parfum préféré de Steve, une réservation pour deux dans le restaurant de leur premier rendez-vous il y a si longtemps maintenant.

Tony arpente la tour et croise Natacha.

"Tiens? Tu vas où comme ca? "

"Je cherche Steve. Tu l'as pas vu? "

Natacha le regarde les larmes aux yeux

"Tony..."

"Quoi? Allez j'y vais!"

Au bout d un moment, fatigué d'avoir cherché partout sans le trouver nul part il revient voir Nat.

"Il est sorti?"

Bruce le regarde bizarrement

"Qui ca?"

"Ben Steve? "

Nat quitte la pièce. Bruce baisse la tête et demande à Tony de venir s'assoir .

"Tony.. Tu recommences .."

"De quoi?"

Il est tout sourire

"Ah mais non cette fois c'est pour de bon!"

Bruce le prend par les épaules.

"Steve n'est plus là."

"Ben il est ou? "

"Tu ne te rappel vraiment pas?..."

Sans avoir le courage de le regarder dans les yeux il lui raconte comment le jour de son mariage avec Clint, Steve lui avait tout simplement envoyé un sms lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de volontairement provoquer un accident qui causa sa mort.

Bruce, en tant que médecin avait expliqué à l'équipe que le choc post traumatique de Tony lui faisait voir Steve vivant et que personne ne devait s'inquiéter ni le contrarier de le voir parfois parler seul.

C'est ainsi que Clint n'a pu rester avec lui le voyant perdre pied, de plus en plus distant, ne parlant qu'avec le fantôme imaginaire de Steve, même le surprendre s'imaginer l'embrasser comme le jour de son dernier anniversaire.

C'est ainsi que pour le surveiller Nat et Bruce se sont installés avec lui après qu'il soit diagnostiqué incapable de gérer ses enfants et qu'il se soit retrouvé seul..

Mais tout cela n'était pas la réalité dans le monde où vivait Tony.

Peu importe ce qu on pouvait lui raconter ...pour lui son premier et grand amour serait maintenant et pour toujours près de lui.


End file.
